New Beginnings
by kwillads
Summary: 5th & final story to my paralyzed John arc. Shep Whump throughout, Romance, Rated 'T' for some bad language only. John goes after what he always wanted from the moment he saw her.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett. Thanks also go to 's Omnipedia and the World Wide Web for all the research I did. I couldn't have created this story or any of my stories without their aid.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"_John. John can you hear me?" Elizabeth asked from her chair at his bedside in the infirmary. The lighting was dim around the single bed, curtains drawn. In the background Elizabeth could hear the duty nurses taking care of other patients.__ It was her fourth day sitting vigil over Colonel Sheppard._

"_Elizabeth luv, John is still in a coma." Carson said. He hated watching Elizabeth worry so much. There wasn't anything either of them could do until John decided it was time to wake up._

Previously on Atlantis – 11 months ago

"Knock – knock." Colonel Sheppard called out as he leaned on Weir's office door, ankles crossed and arms crossed over his chest, in his most casual pose he could pull off these days. He stood there watching her for a few minutes before announcing himself. He loved the curve of her face and the soft wave of her brown hair. She moved with such poise and elegance just sitting at her desk. That had been something he noticed from the very start of this mission back in Antarctica; her poise, grace, elegance, and even temperament. His eyes locked on her beauty as he waited to be granted entry.

Elizabeth looked up from her laptop with a stunning smile at hearing that familiar drawl; it was strong, with a hint of mischief thrown in for good measure. With a brief wave she granted her Military Commander permission to enter.

"Hey…" John gave a little stumble as he moved into the office from the doorway. This was the third time his foot had fallen asleep on him. Acting like nothing happened to cover up his uncoordinated attempt at walking he continued his last thought. "I've been working non-stop on fitness reports and I'm sure you've been working hard too. How about you knock off for a while and have lunch with me? They're serving spicy botulus pizza and I know for a fact it's one of your Pegasus's favorites."

Elizabeth gave the luncheon proposal two seconds of thought before making up her mind. She was already entertaining the thought of stopping for lunch; although her idea of lunch was a quick grab sandwich and coffee at her desk. The Colonel was correct in his assumption that she had been working non-stop all morning. First it was the latest mission reports on Michael and his super bugs; reviewing each report from each team member involved and those of Col. Caldwell's staff on board the Daedalus as well. Then she had to write her own AAR on the matter and have it all ready for the data burst to Earth tomorrow afternoon.

"You know that for a fact you say?" Elizabeth queried.

"Do you deny it?" John asked giving her his trademark lopsided grin. He had saddled up to lean his hip against her desk while she debated his proposal. There was no denying it. The truth as evident as the soft pink blush ensconced Elizabeth's facial features. To add more mystery he added, "I know a lot of facts about you Dr. Weir."

"Do tell."

"Nope. Not unless you have lunch with me right now. And even then…you'll have to persuade me to reveal what I know." Colonel Sheppard kept his quirky grin on his face while waiting patiently for Elizabeth to accept his offer.

Elizabeth closed down her laptop. She loved spicy botulus pizza. It was made from a sausage discovered on one of their trade missions and they ended up trading medical aid for it. The added challenge to get information out of John Sheppard made it all worth while. Elizabeth knew he was a private man and let very little of himself show to others. He was Special Ops trained according to his military record and if he didn't want to divulge information there was no hope of getting it. Elizabeth liked challenges. The prospect of getting John to talk was like sweet candy to her lips. There had been many UN negotiations back on Earth where she had had to dig for information between too warring parties. Many more such times here in the Pegasus Galaxy as well. Getting each opposing side to divulge even the smallest fraction of information was her specialty. She wasn't top of her graduating class from the University of Chicago or from Johns Hopkins University for nothing.

The two leaders headed for the mess hall. Dr. Weir gave the tech on duty, Zaida, her whereabouts, out of courtesy, as she passed through the control room. Zaida was new to Atlantis. She was the first Portuguese member to the expedition.

oOo

"Good Morning everyone. Morning Chuck." Dr. Weir acknowledged as she passed them on her way into her office taking the computer log Chuck handed to her on the PC tablet. Every one of the six member gate room morning staff was at their stations busily working and monitoring their consoles. Setting down her laptop and the PC tablet Elizabeth prepared for her long day to begin. She noticed there was a small bronze looking flower vase about three inches tall with a single white flower. It was a variety she had not ever seen before but its beauty and simplicity was captivating. The small white flower gave off a heavenly scent; honeysuckle she thought.

She stood back up and went back into the control room, passing John with two cups of coffee. "I'll be right there John." He gave a nod of understanding and kept going. Elizabeth walked over to Chuck's workstation and asked quietly if he had noticed or if the night shift had reported anyone in her office. When the answer was a definite 'no' she went back in to start her hour work session with Colonel Sheppard.

"Morning John." She said pleasantly taking her seat and glancing once more at the white flower with curiosity before picking up her morning cup of coffee.

"Morning. What's on the agenda for today?" The base military officer asked.

It had been three weeks since Michael's super bugs had been destroyed on P6R-114. The last four of the planets on the DHD list that Dr. McKay managed to recover were scheduled to be surveyed today. Over a hundred planets had been surveyed thus far. Four teams were heading out today; Lorne's, Cadman's, Lt. Ruiz's and Mjr. Jacobs. In the previous three weeks, searches of the planets revealed little. Five more labs had been found but no information was gleaned. Sixty-three of the planets lay barren, total wastelands. Forty-two still had survivors though small in numbers. The inhabitants explained that many were taken never to be seen again. When asked if they were culled by the Wraith it was a split answer. It was not a normal culling with darts, but many said they saw what looked like a Wraith. Fourteen of the planets Atlantis could not get a gate lock on. They were scheduled for the Daedalus or the Apollo upon their return to this galaxy.

"The last four addresses from Michael's list are being checked out today. I need you to finish your year end staff evaluations. Promotions are due next month along with salary increases and the SGC is requesting your eval's sooner rather than later. And 'no' you may not give everyone 'Excellent' or 'Above Average' like you did last time. Rodney is still upset with that by the way. I know you hate this part of your job, but John that is what being in a leadership role is; lots and lots of tedious paperwork. We need to decide if we need to find a new location or make more space for the PX at its present location. It has really been well received and everyone on base contributes in one way or another. I have my own staff evaluations to complete along with mediating a disagreement between Coswell and Soon. Seems they both want the same lab space and neither will listen to their section leader. What was on your agenda today, John?" Elizabeth carefully selected her wording when posing that question to her Military Commander.

"Chandler and I have to discuss Section 336 after breakfast. Then ferry Blackwell and Smythers to the mainland. After lunch with you, Lorne and I are going over combat scenarios which will take up most of my afternoon. Then back to the mainland to pick up Blackwell and Smythers. Sparing with Teyla and Ronon until dinner then after dinner I was just going to kick back and relax for a change after a busy work filled day." He was finding it hard to get back into his 'laid back' look slouching further into the guest chair. Wheelchairs hadn't allowed for slouching.

"I see. Well I'm sure Dr. Chandler can find someone else to hit golf balls with. So you'll have plenty of time to work on your performance evaluations before and after you ferry Blackwell and Smythers to the mainland. Col. Lorne will have to find someone else to play Combat Flight Simulator III with…perhaps Captains Overton or Polansky or Lieutenants Ruiz, Manetti or Connifer. I hear they're all really good pilots even if they are Marines. And I'm sure that Teyla and Ronon will understand that duty comes first. Don't you agree Colonel?"

John sat in total shock before uttering stoically changing his posture in his chair. "No." _How did she know? I should have picked up on something when she said 'what __**was**__ on your agenda.'_

Smiling like she was the Cheshire cat who had caught the canary, "I'll expect those evaluations first thing in the morning." Taking the last sip of her coffee she sat down her mug and noticed that her white flower had turned a beautiful yellowish-orange color.

Did she really expect to have all 980 military evaluations by tomorrow? It was somewhat of a relief to him that he had started the military eval's three weeks ago but he still had over one-fourth of them yet to complete. "I might not make it for lunch today." He said in passing.

"I'm sure you can take a few minutes to have lunch. Besides the menu for today is Athosian stew. One of your favorite foods I do believe." Still smiling to beat the band she remembered trying to get facts out of John. Over the last several weeks while they had lunch together each one of them gleaned information about the other. Trivial items such as their likes and dislikes in food, movies, books nothing really earth shattering or personal.

Elizabeth liked classic movies, classical songs and romance novels and spicy food, the more spice the better. That was her wild sense of adventure she allowed herself. John on the other hand liked comfort foods, movies with fast cars, fast planes, fast boats and the like. He liked reading the classic books like War and Peace in their original language plus he has a love for football.

"I guess so. But don't blame me if you don't get _all_ the evaluations tomorrow. Pick you up at noon?"

"That'll be fine. And John…have a good day."

John gave her a lopsided grin as he left her office not saying anything more. Although he was thinking it, _it would have been a good day; playing golf and video games._ It was 08:00 and time to have breakfast with Lorne's team before they went off world for a couple of hours.

oOo

"You're busy this morning and you haven't even had your cup of coffee yet." John supplied pushing the cup across her desk for her to reach.

"I know. I know. I'm getting all the personnel evaluations together to be sent out with our data burst today. I have two that I need to finish up before then." Elizabeth informed him.

"Personnel Eval's? Wait a minute you told me that the SGC needed them ASAP. That was two and a half weeks ago. I worked my butt off to get those done and I could have actually had the last two weeks!" John's voice was an octave higher by the time he finished.

"If you wouldn't procrastinate, John I wouldn't have to resort to those tactics." Weir admitted.

"I didn't procrastinate. It looks to me like you might have procrastinated though." John pointed to the grayish colored flower sitting on her desk.

"How do you know about that?" Astounded that he noticed the flower after all these weeks and even knew what the color meant. It was just last week when Dr. Katie Brown was in her office for a meeting that she learned about the mood flower. Animus Flosculus Floralis she called it. And for the next hour Dr. Brown told her of the ten different color changes the flower was capable of.

White was peace and purity. Yellow had mixed emotions; bright yellow was joy and happiness while a darker yellow was deceit and betrayal. Red also had mixed emotions. It could mean passion or it could mean fight or flight. Warmth and balance produced an orange color while green related to envy. Blue reflected harmony and purple wisdom. Black was overworked; brown melancholy and finally gray was strained. Dr. Brown named only a few emotional traits and offered to send Dr. Weir a full list once she was back in her lab.

"Rodney had some repair work to do in the Botany lab a while back and needed my ATA gene to override one of the consoles they were having troubles with. Rodney's wasn't strong enough. So while I waited for Rodney to need me Dr. Brown kept me entertained by telling me about some of the interesting plants they've found. Did you know she named one after McKay? Called it _Rodneyana Villosa; _it looks like this cactus thing with these prickly spikes sticking all around. It definitely reflects McKay's personality. She also told me about that one. This one is a mood flower of some kind. Animal Floss something or other she called it. It's supposed to pick up on the mood of the individual who receives it and change its color to match their mood. Gray is anxious and hurried I think."

"Yes well I am down to the wire right now so I guess the mood flower is correct in its coloring. So why don't we dispense with our work session this morning so I can finish. I'll see you for lunch later." There were days when being the lead administrator had its draw backs.

"Okay I guess." Dejected by the brush off; he always looked forward to his hour work sessions. That and lunch, of course.

As John got up to leave Elizabeth quickly thanked him for her morning coffee. Turning back to her laptop she furiously typed away.

A single flower like the one Dr. Weir had on her desk only lasted a few days away from the plant body Katie Brown had explained. Elizabeth had had the flower on her desk for almost three weeks. When Katie told her this she asked right away if she was missing any plants from the lab. If the flower only had a life span of three to four days someone had been putting a fresh flower on her desk unnoticed. At minimum—seven times somebody had been in her office without her knowledge or the control room staff noticing. And someone on Atlantis had access to a mood flower plant.

The following day she checked the past three weeks logs, checked with the gate room staff; all three shifts and no one reported seeing or hearing anyone in her office. The next step would be to check the surveillance cameras leading into and around her office. A task she fully intended to follow up on. She shuttered at the thought of reviewing over five hundred hours of surveillance footage.

Mid-morning on the second day Dr. Weir strolled into Lab 1 and found Rodney and Radek working on an Ancient device. By the looks of things, things were not going well. So she he didn't feel too bad interrupting her scientists with a personal matter. First she explained to Rodney what she needed. Then he brought Zelenka in on it since Radek had more knowledge of the Ancient monitoring system. Accessing the requested logs for the past three weeks they downloaded the files to a spare PC tablet and sent Dr. Weir on her way.

Three days later she returned the barrowed equipment. She had given the downloaded files to Chuck to review and in three days he scanned all five hundred plus hours of video. Not once catching any unauthorized personnel entering or exiting Dr. Weir's office at any time of the day when she was not present. Rodney's only response to that was someone must have manipulated the logs. He would write a program to search for anomalies but it would take a while before he had any results. Elizabeth was fine with that. She just needed to know who was entering her office without her knowledge.

She recalled her meeting with Mr. Coswell and Dr. Soon and at how her flower had turned black. She thought that it had died. That was truly three hours where her mood was certainly angered and tense.

Rodney still had nothing to report on his anomaly program and another week had lapsed.

oOo

At first when John and Elizabeth started having lunch together they sat by themselves at one of the back tables or one of the balcony tables out in the fresh air. Over the course of the last couple of weeks at least one member's of John's old team approached to have lunch with them. It wasn't an everyday occurrence, just once in a while; well mostly it was Teyla and Rodney. Teyla had no ulterior motives of that John was sure. On many occasions Elizabeth and Teyla would dine together. Sheppard figured their bond of leadership had brought them together over the years. McKay on the other hand, John had to wonder about, so on those occasions when Rodney joined them John made sure the conversation stayed neutral. It might have been due to his off-handed questions about where John was at different times of the day. Evan only joined them when his boss waved him over usually to talk a little military business. Ronon was content to either eat alone, with his teammates or with, John noticed, a particular female member of the medical staff.

Colonel Sheppard turned the last corner heading back to his office. He rounded the corner like he had done a million times over but this time he suddenly found himself on all fours. Without any warning his left knee gave out. "Damn!" Was the not so silent curse that escaped his lips as he picked himself back up from the hard cold floor. John looked around to see if any one had been in the hall or if the Marine assigned to patrol this sector had seen him fall. The hallway in both directions appeared to be void of people to his relief.

Sheppard favored his knee as he took the last remaining few strides down the hall to his office. Sitting back behind his desk he rubbed his sore abused knee a few times before getting back to his '_mountain of paperwork'_ to coin the phrase.

TBC 1/60


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Things on Atlantis took an unexpected turn two days later when the IOA sent a three member delegation through the gate along with a Russian Military negotiator without any advance notification. As the senior staff assembled in the conference room tensions were running high. No one knew why the IOA was here or why there was a Russian negotiator. This impromptu visit from the IOA had everyone on edge. Once everyone arrived and took their seats the doors were closed and locked.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Let me start by first introducing our four guests. On my right is IOA member Pierre Lafayette. Sitting on his right is IOA member Inez Juarez. Seated next to Ms. Juarez is IOA member Vladimir Petrov and General-Mayor Doctor Priboie Brankovik of the Russian Nationalist Military. On my left let me introduce my senior staff; Colonel John Sheppard Military Commander of Atlantis, Lt. Colonel Evan Lorne Second in Command of the Military, Dr. Rodney McKay Chief Science Office, Dr. Radek Zelenka Chief Engineer, Teyla Emmagan Leader of the Athosians, Specialist Ronon Dex formally of Sateda and finally, Dr. Carson Beckett Chief Medical Office here on Atlantis. Now that introductions are completed I will leave it to our guests to inform us why we are gathered here today." Dr. Weir took her seat and waited.

A stressful and silent two minutes passed before IOA member Inez Juarez stood to address the assembled. "Thank you Dr. Weir. As you might know the IOA and its coalition of countries, who are aware of the Stargate program, carries substantial influence in determining how the Stargate Program is run and funded. The International Oversight Advisory committee decided several years ago to place the weight of their funding into this expedition. Undoubtedly you are all aware of this. It is the IOA's position and strong recommendation that Atlantis be given a new direction. Therefore…"

"Excuse me, Dr. Rodney McKay here, exactly what kind of 'new direction' are we talking about here?" Rodney used his hands to emphasize air quotes. "I for one like the direction Atlantis is going in right now. I don't see a need to change it. Scientific endeavors and breakthroughs are happening on a daily basis around here. Just look at Colonel Sheppard there. A few months ago he had been a two year paraplegic. Now he's walking again."

Vladimir Petrov stood up to address the Doctor's concern. "Dr. McKay the new direction of Atlantis will have no bearing on the scientific community working here. Those of us at the IOA are astonished at the number of…what did you call them…oh yes…endeavors and breakthroughs. We have no desire to change or hinder that. In fact we want to pursue more of that. We feel there is a lot to be learned from the Ancients, therefore…"

"…Therefore…" Inez Juarez stepped back into the conversation. "Therefore, we at the IOA have decided to make only one change. That change will be in the leadership of Atlantis. Dr. Weir has an exemplary record for being a negotiator, both here in the Pegasus Galaxy as well as back on Earth. She has done well here but it is time for a change. The IOA has decided that a military officer would be better suited to lead the Atlantis Expedition against the fight with the Wraith. We've chosen such a person. He has a broad military background along with the credentials of being an excellent negotiator as well. That being said, General-Mayor Priboie Brankovik will assume leadership of the Atlantis Expedition effective immediately." Ms. Juarez finished the announcement, in all her self glory, taking in the stunned looks of the senior staff members. Gloating inside she stared at Dr. Weir before continuing.

The room was silent as each member of the senior staff absorbed the IOA's declaration. Not just any silent, but an eerie silent.

"Dr. Weir, the IOA would very much like for you to remain on Atlantis as a negotiator and as a teacher of Ancient language. We do understand if you choose differently. But we hope that you will consider staying. You are a value to this expedition whether you are in a command position or not." Ms. Juarez stated smugly. The smile creeping across her face was getting harder for her to control and hide.

Gathering all her strength Elizabeth rose, "thank you Ms. Juarez, I will give that some thought. Was there anything else…?"

"No. We will be staying a few days however."

Standing on shaky legs Elizabeth addressed their guests one last time. "I'll see to it that guest quarters are made available. With your permission General," Receiving a curt nod and a wave of hand from General Brankovik, "you are all dismissed."

At first no one moved. Stupefied at the news and even more dazed that it was a total surprise. Usually when something like a change in command was about to happen word leaked out and rumors were started. But this – this had to be the most guarded secret of all.

With her head held high Elizabeth exited the conference room. Just before heading down the grand stairs she tapped her comm to have Zaida make guest quarters available for their unannounced visitors. Duty was duty. She didn't stop moving until she had reached her quarters.

Colonel Sheppard was about to rush out the door after her. It was only the quick response of his second in command that stopped him from bolting. Elizabeth had already received permission but military protocol demanded that Colonel Sheppard make the same request as senior military officer. "General, permission to be dismissed."

"**Да**. Pa3pewehne xpopwo." The General stated his order in Russian before realizing his mistake. By the time the General restated his comment in English, Colonel Sheppard was already out the door. "Yes. Permission granted."

Jumping down the set of three small stairs to the landing Sheppard caught sight of one of the gate room technicians. "Dr Weir?"

"That way Sir." The technician pointed.

Taking the grand staircase two steps at a time Sheppard ran towards the living quarters. Tripping over his own feet sliding to a stop in front of Dr. Weir's quarters he took a couple of minutes to catch his breath. Passing his hand over the door controls to announce himself he waited taking in deep breaths. He didn't want to still be in panic mode when Elizabeth answered. With no answer he knocked on the Ancient door. He was sure she was in there – positive in fact. Finally he closed his eyes and mentally overrode the door controls with a little help from Atlantis.

When the door whooshed open he found Elizabeth sitting on the edge of her bed. From his spot at the door it appeared she was shaking. It only took him four long strides to reach her. Sitting next to her on the bed he put his arms around her shaking body and pulled her into an embrace. At first she was unwilling but those strong arms insisted. Warmth and comfort surrounded her as she gave into sobbing.

She cried in his arms, clung to his shirt in a tight fist as hot tears mingled with his black shirt. He only held on to her tighter. Some forty minutes later Elizabeth was all cried out. John had not uttered a single word. He just held her, let her cry and comforted her the only way he knew how; with his presence. He wasn't sure if she was awake or had cried herself to sleep. He was too scared to move and look. When the door chimed he thought _open_ from his place on the bed. Elizabeth secure in his safe arms. It was times like these that he really appreciated his natural ATA gene.

"Is she alright?" Carson asked quietly from the doorway.

John was afraid to speak so he just shrugged his one open shoulder. Carson entered the room allowing the door to shut behind him walking quietly towards the pair with doctor bag in hand. Once he was close enough he knelt down to have a look-see.

"She's asleep Colonel. Let me help ya and we'll lay her down proper."

Working together they managed to get Elizabeth in a prone position. John went to the closet to get a blanket while Dr. Beckett checked her over. Carson took out a syringe from his medical bad and prepared it.

"What's that Doc?" Colonel Sheppard whispered pointing to the syringe.

"A light sedative to help her sleep."

"She's already sleeping." John stated the obvious.

Carson motioned towards the door and the two men stepped outside into the hallway to speak.

"Look Colonel, Elizabeth has just been through a very traumatic experience. She'll need lots of rest and reassurance to come out of this okay. This is the best way to ensure she gets enough rest."

"I'll stay with her. If she wakes up I'll call you…or…or you could just leave a couple of pills and I'll make sure she takes them. I don't think Elizabeth would appreciate being drugged without her knowing. I know I don't." Thinking of all the times he had been drugged without his knowledge.

"Aye you're right about that she wouldn't. Okay Colonel we'll do this your way. But if she or you need anything you call me right away."

"Will do Doc. Give me a sec, I just need to contact Lorne and have him take over for me."

Carson went back inside Elizabeth's quarters to check on her once more and to leave the medication she would need if she woke up. Colonel Sheppard tapped his comm and left Lorne in charge along with instructions to advise Teyla that Elizabeth was fine at the moment and sleeping. He knew Teyla would be worried as she and Elizabeth had forged a deep friendship stemming from the burden of leadership they both shared.

John entered Elizabeth's quarters and pulled over a lounge chair to position himself by the bedside while he kept vigil. Carson had placed two yellow pills in a small white paper cup and a glass of water on the nightstand before leaving. He watched her sleep.

Several hours later a note was slid under the door. It was on parchment he had seen the Athosians use on the mainland. Picking it up it had only one word, **Hallway**. John glanced back over to a sleeping Elizabeth before activating the door and stepping into the hallway.

McKay, Ronon and Teyla were all waiting and wondering. He had expected Teyla and was pleasantly surprised to find Rodney and Ronon there also.

"How is she?" Rodney asked concernedly.

"She's sleeping. Beckett checked her over and he seemed okay about it."

"We could take turns you know…keeping watch. Allow you to get some food. You know you have to stay on your schedule or you…you know…" _Pass out_ Rodney thought and stopped himself from saying anything further. His offer was genuine he cared for Elizabeth too.

"Thanks guys but I promised Beckett I wouldn't leave. I'll be okay. If I need I can always call on you guys later. Right?"

"Of course John." Teyla stated with an unsettled smile.

John took a close look at each of his friends. Concern was etched into each of their faces. "Hey, do me a favor. Keep tabs on the IOA Reps and the new General. I want to be the first to know if something isn't right."

"The General is still in the conference room with those IOA people. I heard them yelling over the way the news was delivered. The General didn't seem too pleased." Ronon reported.

"That's good to know. Keep on top of things for me. I need to get back." John pointed at the closed door behind him.

"Tomorrow." Ronon stated.

oOo

John stayed the whole time with Elizabeth like he had promised Beckett. Teyla brought him a late dinner although he really wasn't hungry. Teyla made him promise to eat and John always kept his promises when he could. Around two a.m. Elizabeth woke dazed and confused. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. She was still dressed in her uniform. A blanket she kept in her closet for chilly nights was spread over her. Looking around her room her eyes fell on a dark figure slumped in a chair. Startled she inadvertently let out a gasp of panic.

John heard the noise and woke up. He quickly gave himself a personal dressing down for falling asleep. It was his duty to stay awake and keep watch over Elizabeth, be there for her if she needed. Straightening up from his hunched over position in the lounge chair he mentally raised the lighting in the room enough for Elizabeth to see that it was him and no harm would come to her.

"Hey Elizabeth." John spoke comfortingly making no sudden moves towards her. She looked scared enough for the both of them.

"John?"

"Yeah it's me. Go back to sleep now. I'll keep watch. Everything will be fine." He tried to assure her though he wasn't so sure himself how this would all work out.

"I don't think I can."

"Here." Reaching towards the nightstand he handed her the white paper cup with the two yellow pills inside and the glass of water. "Carson left these for you. I think you should take them. We can…talk…in the morning."

Obediently Elizabeth took the medication followed by a sip of water. She handed the mostly full glass back and lay back down. John helped her straighten out the cover and watched as she closed her eyes trying to sleep once more.

John set back in the lounge chair whispering: "_Between melancholy and disquiet – a brooding cloud – of the restless soul – pacing the floor, wondering the next steps, on a road less traveled by – when words do not come – 'tween the good and night – a gap to mend – a breach to heal – on the other side – of restful sleep – for miles to keep – and inner peace."_

John repeated the poem over and over in a whisper until Elizabeth had fallen back into a restful sleep.

John stood at the window watching the sun make its way into the morning sky. Its golden rays gleaming off the water and spires. Periodically over the last few hours he would steal a glance towards Elizabeth. He gave up on the lounge chair after Elizabeth had gone back to sleep. Pacing the small room kept him more alert he didn't want Elizabeth to wake again startled. When he turned his head this time he was rewarded with soft brown eyes gazing back at him.

"Hey good morning. Sleep well?" John asked walking back to the small lounge chair beside her bed.

"Yes thanks to you." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually this insecure."

"Was nothing. You'd do the same for me…" John added quickly. "…or anyone."

"I would. That poem last night…" Elizabeth started to say but her words were lost in thought.

"Between." When Elizabeth gave a wrinkled brow in return he explained. "The poem is called 'Between' by Raymond A. Foss. It was a favorite of my mothers. She would recite it over and over. I was just a child when I heard it. I think it explained how she felt being a military wife. Moving from one post to another not knowing where her husband was: _'on the other side – of restful sleep – for miles to keep – and inner peace._' It gave her the peace to deal with everything I guess. She said it often and I guess I picked it up too."

"It's beautiful. Thank-you."

"Um…I...I should you know…I should go. Let you get cleaned up."

"No. Please stay." She begged reaching out for his hand.

"I won't go until you tell me." John answered back holding tightly to the frail fingers in his large hand. "Ah…how about I go grab some breakfast for the two of us that way you can…you know…" Pointing in the direction of the bathroom that was behind him.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Don't take too long?"

"Ten minutes tops." He smiled.

She nodded acceptance and John helped her from the covers to stand. "Back in ten minutes, I promise." He said one more time before leaving her.

Once in the hall he contacted Carson and told her that she was fine this morning and he was getting her breakfast. John promised to bring her to the infirmary when she was ready. Stepping into the mess hall he grabbed a tray and started filling it. He knew what Elizabeth liked for breakfast so he grabbed a yogurt, some toast and a piece of fruit. Poured two cups of coffee and for himself he grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. As he was about to leave he ran into Lorne's team. Quickly he filled them in on her condition and they in turn filled him in on the status of the IOA reps and of General Brankovik.

General Brankovik had set up a temporary office in the conference room. At least he had the decency not to bulldoze his way in and take over Elizabeth's office. Lorne said he was scheduling appointments to talk to each department that would be carried out the next day or so. The three IOA reps had been assigned sleeping quarters only and were planning on staying only a few days. Guess they wanted to make sure the change over of command went smoothly. Sheppard advised Lorne to assign a detail to each representative. Give them the grand tour so to speak and to keep tabs on them and report back.

Hustling off after giving instructions and updates to his friends he found himself outside of Elizabeth's quarters. He waved his hand over the door controls to announce that he was back. He didn't want to go barging-in in case she had not finished dressing yet.

Fully clothed and with wet hair Elizabeth met him at the door. She allowed him in and he sat the breakfast tray on the coffee table. Elizabeth curled up on the couch and started on her yogurt. John sat back down into the lounge chair and picked up his bowl of oatmeal. Quiet filled the room.

John patiently waited for Elizabeth to start the conversation. He could be patient when the circumstances dictated it and these were certainly the right circumstances.

Elizabeth started crying. As fast as John could he put his oatmeal down and moved to the couch. He took the almost empty yogurt container and spoon from her quivering hands. Setting it on the table he then pulled her into his embrace; wrapping his strong, warm arms around her like a blanket on a cold winter night allowing her to cry until she was ready to talk.

oOo

"I'm sorry John. I don't know what came over me." Elizabeth stated after a good healthy cry wiping the tears from her cheeks.

John reached up and brushed a few tears away as well. Her skin was so soft under his calloused hands. John marveled at the feeling it produced inside him. He had remained silent throughout her tears and sobs. "Hey…it's okay. Everyone deserves a good cry now and then." He still hadn't released her from his embrace.

"What about you?"

"Me? No…no never." He said with a sheepish smile. "I'm too manly to do something like that. I leave that up to McKay. Besides I would never live it down if Rodney or Ronon—hell if the Marines ever found out."

"Oh John." She smiled and half giggled. John loved that smile. Loved that giggle she made when she was happy. John focused on her face noticing how the morning sun coming through the window brought out the red highlights in her hair. He'd never noticed that before now. Her eyes shined and her smile was infectious. "What should I do?" Elizabeth asked in all seriousness.

Her question brought him back from his exploration of her face. "Take the job." He was a selfish sob. If Elizabeth turned down the job and went back to Earth he would resign from the military and go with her. But he really had found a home here on Atlantis and a family who, although crazy in their own right, accepted him for who he was.

"It's not that simple. What would people think?"

"It is simple Elizabeth. Everyone here on Atlantis would think that you got shafted by the IOA and they would be right. But everyone on Atlantis would benefit from you being here. Think of it this way. No more thirty hour days. No life or death decisions to make. No more lengthy reports or meetings. The fate of the galaxy won't be residing on your shoulders any longer. You can sleep late, stay up as long as you want. Have breakfast, lunch and dinner with your friends. Have some fun for a change."

"I'd rather have breakfast, lunch and dinner with you." She said coyly. "But the other stuff you said is good too." Smiling at him with love in her eyes.

"Then you'll take the job?"

"**Да**. Pa3pewehne xpopwo." = "Yes. Permission granted." in Russian

TBC 2/60


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

John and Elizabeth walked into the conference room together showing a united front as it were. The three IOA representatives sat at one table on the left talking amongst themselves while General Brankovik sat at a table on the right tapping away on a laptop and ignoring them as best he could being that they were all in the same room.

"Thank you for seeing us General Brankovik. I apologize for my hasty departure yesterday. If the job offer is still available I would be delighted to accept." Dr. Weir confessed.

"Indeed the job is still available and yours for the taking Doctor." The General declared. He was glad, no, more like ecstatic that she would be staying. Being a fine negotiator in his own right he also knew when to seek out experience. Dr. Weir had been doing this job for over five years and she had all the right qualifications. Keeping assets like her around was a smart business decision.

"Thank you. I accept." Elizabeth turned to the three IOA representatives next. "Mr. Petrov, Mr. Lafayette, Ms. Juarez, if there is anything I can do to make your stay with us better please let me know. I find myself suddenly… available." It was said with dignity, her head held high and a smile upon her face.

Colonel Sheppard couldn't believe how cool she was under the circumstances. If it had been him he would have told them a thing or two before finding a planet that was being culled tossing their cumulative asses through the stargate. But that was just him. Elizabeth had a lot more class when it came to matters such as these.

"Ms Juarez would you and your two cohorts please excuse us." It really wasn't a question but more of an order to get the hell out if the IOA members understood the tone in the General's voice.

None of them said a word. They just got up and exited the conference room. John noticed a Marine escort detail following them before the conference room doors closed.

"Please," General Brankovik stood and waved a hand to some chairs. "Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard please sit down, we have much to discuss."

John pulled a chair out for Elizabeth before taking the chair next to her. It seemed the General didn't stand for much on military protocol.

"Let me first apologize Doctor for the manner in which you were…shall we say…relieved of command. I had hoped that you and I could have talked prior to the meeting but Ms. Juarez didn't want to wait. I am deeply ashamed of the way you were told about the change. I can only hope that you will not hold it against me."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for General. Ms. Juarez and I have some background with each other. Needless to say I believe she is still fostering a grudge. I expected nothing less from her."

John cast that little tidbit of information to the back of his mind for a later time. He would be sure to ask Elizabeth about the grudge. His thoughts turned back to the General, sizing up the man that he had only been in the same room with for the past ten minutes. The General sat before him in his Russian dress uniform the same as he had seen the day before: black pants and jacket with four gold buttons. A think bright red accent trim circled each sleeve cuff. The epaulettes on his shoulders were of yellow-gold trimmed in the same bright red with a single silver star. Several combat medals and campaign ribbons adorned his chest. Colonel Sheppard guessed the General was his approximate height; six feet tall and pound for pound a little heavier than he was. General Brankovik had a dark head of hair and full beard well groomed unlike John's unruly mop. Colonel Sheppard could just make out a few gray hairs here and there. Later he would hack into the General's personnel file to find out just what kind of man their new expedition leader was.

"Be that as it may, please accept my sincere apology. If I had been in your place I don't think I would have been as restrained. I probably would have booted her through the stargate to some uninhabited planet where she could be as important as she wanted to be."

John chuckled to himself. That's just what he thought he would do.

"Dr. Weir, Colonel, I have been going over your records. I was made privy to all your reports just two weeks ago. Might I say it has been some interesting reading. As Ms. Juarez pointed out the expedition will be heading in a new direction. More time, money and effort will be expensed in all science areas. Research into the Ancients is believed paramount to our own survival here as well as back on Earth. I understand there is still approximately thirty percent of Atlantis still unexplored. We will want to make that a priority. The military will be going through changes as well. Before you say anything Colonel, let me say that you have done an excellent job with the military establishment. The changes I am proposing deal mostly with Dr. Weir's new position. I want at least one member of each gate team to be able to read Ancient. If you need specialized equipment please forward a list to me."

"Great!" John shouted with enthusiasm. "Now we can get the ping-pong and air hockey tables."

The General chuckled, "I have discretionary funds at my disposal however I wasn't thinking ping-pong. We'll see about air hockey. Now back to business. As I was saying, all changes to the teams, training, schedules or work assignments are completely at your discretion. I see no reason to butt in. These are your men, you know them best. Hota Ao cokp. tbl he?"

"**Да** cэp я hota Ao." John replied instinctively at hearing the Russian words spoken to him.

Elizabeth filed her own little tidbit away for later. She had no idea John could understand and speak Russian. He was full of surprises today.

"Before we begin, which will no doubt be a lengthy introduction into the workings of this base I have forwarded a copy of my service record to you Colonel Sheppard for your review. I feel it only fair that you, as my Second in Command, know my background, what I am capable of since we will be working closely together. Should you have any questions please feel free to discuss them with me."

John couldn't believe that the General just saved him a half's night of hacking. "Of course General."

General Brankovik was correct about the lengthy briefing needed to bring him up to speed with all the current and pending missions. Protocols, base security, Alpha and Beta sites were discussed posthaste. The General knew that Colonel Sheppard would not be lax in base security. They briefly touched on trade negotiations and current and on-going scientific projects. Introductions to base personnel were slated for the day after tomorrow.

The General, Colonel and Dr. Weir continued their private discussion throughout the afternoon. They finally broke for dinner at 17:34 with tentative plans to resume in the morning. Colonel Sheppard instructed the General not to eat anything that had 'surprise' in the description. It was a rule to live by in his book and the General was most grateful. The three ate dinner together but the General made sure there was no 'shop talk'. General Brankovik was a firm believer that business stayed at the office and had no place at the dinner table…unless it was negotiating for a zero point module. Just before dinner was over with, General Brankovik told a joke in Russian about three men who go into a bar. There was not a dry eye left at the table when he was through. Their laughter drew many auspicious looks.

oOo

"Good Evening General. I'll see you again in the morning eight o'clock." Dr. Weir said upon parting company. After the General was down the hall and out of ear shot she turned to John. "I guess I'd better clean out my office. I'll see you in the morning too, John."

"Want some help?" He asked.

Elizabeth mulled over the offer. If she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to do this alone. "Yes, thank you."

"We'll need some packing boxes and I know just the place to get them. Come with me." John grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her down the corridor towards the transporter. As they stepped out of the small box they now found themselves on the southeastern dock. John continued to hold her hand as if she would get lost as they made their way down the hall to their final destination. John opened the door with a wave of his free hand.

The small room was filled with packing containers, shipping crates and crates of all shapes and sizes ready for a return trip on the Daedalus. Each time new equipment or supplies were shipped in the packing crates they came in were recycled. Cardboard boxes like candy bar boxes, or boxes used to ship personal items in ended up in the incinerator. Some of the wooden crates were broken down and benches were made out of them for the numerous balconies around Atlantis. But if the crates were intact they were recycled as well as some of the equipment cases. The pair scoured through the mass of packaging materials until they had at least three sturdy boxes they could use.

John rubbed a hand on the back of his neck easing the headache that had come out of nowhere.

Elizabeth looked on in concern. "John you all right? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Elizabeth, just a slight headache. It'll pass. Come on, we got what we came for. Better get this over with don't you think?" Taking charge so his ex-boss wouldn't have time to formulate a reply he started down the hallway towards the transporter. John carried two of the packing boxes while Elizabeth had a third as they made there way to the central tower and eventually to the control room and her office.

Stepping inside her door a wash of deprivation unsettled her. This had been her office for five years.

John had walked in and set the two boxes down on one of the guest chairs before he realized Elizabeth was frozen at the threshold of the door. "Hey…you okay? I can do this if you want." He offered.

"No. We can do this together." She walked to her desk and set the box down on the hard surface wondering where to start first. It wasn't like she had a lot of personal items, but she did have a few. There were the wooden people carved in a circle that Teyla had given her, symbolizing the Athosian's alliance with the people of Earth. The Athosian box that John gave her for her birthday years ago and her father's pocket watch which she kept inside that box. And of course the small vase with the white mood flower that had appeared out of nowhere one day.

Elizabeth instructed John as to what items on the shelving and walls should be boxed and he set to it. Pictures that had meaning only to her in this galaxy, and artifacts gained through trade on other worlds. They were just a few of the mementos' she had kept and cherished over the years. John wanted to get this done. Get Elizabeth out of the office as quickly as he could. No reason for her to be in here any longer than necessary. He could only imagine how emotionally difficult this little task would be on her. Elizabeth sat down in her office chair fingering the few items that sat on display on her desk. She was finding it quite difficult after all.

John had the items from the shelves and walls packed safely away in the two storage boxes he carried; the boxes now sealed. He then sat down in the open guest chair to wait quietly. John watched as Elizabeth picked up the wooden carvings, traced her fingers over the smooth wood setting it back in place and picking up the next one and repeating the same process before moving onto the next until all were resting back in their display bowl. Each decorative item on her desk was picked up, traced and set back down in its place. The packing box set to the side on her desk had remained empty.

"Elizabeth." John whispered cutting the silence that filled the room.

She looked up, still holding her stylus to toy with the chain on her father's pocket watch like he had seen her do many times before. Whenever there was a heavy decision to make she would pull the pocket watch out of its resting place toy with the chain deep in thought as though the watch and chain could speak. Maybe her beloved father spoke to her through the watch to give her the answers she'd been in quandary over.

"I can finish this if you want to…um…" Not sure what would make her happy again. He missed the smile and the laughter they shared at dinner. He would do anything to take away her pain.

"No. I'm sorry. I'll just…" She stood up placed her laptop in the bottom of the box, with her PC tablet on top. She picked up the silver pocket watch, the chain dangling through her fingers and put it carefully in the decorative box before setting both inside the storage box. She reached for the bowl with the four carved figurines and placed that on top. Taking the box lid and closing off the memories for a little while at least. "I'm ready." She picked up the box then remembered the small vase and flower. The white flower she was greeted with minutes ago was now a sad brown. Elizabeth opened the box and wedged the vase and flower in the corner so it would not tip. Re-closing the box she said again, "now I'm ready."

John picked up the two he had packed and Elizabeth carried the one from the desk as they made their way to the living quarters. John thought the door open with his mind so neither of them would have to set down their burdens until they were inside. Elizabeth put hers on her desk. John continued to hold the two he carried waiting for instructions.

"Would you mind setting them over there in the corner?" Elizabeth pointed to the corner between the end of the couch and the window. John moved to the designated corner and set the two heavy boxes down gently. He moved back to the door to leave allowing Elizabeth her privacy. "Please stay."

"You sure? I thought maybe you might want to be alone."

"No I would appreciate the company." She moved from the desk area over to the couch and sat down. John's feet seemed to be frozen at the door. "John?"

"Oh right." He started to move towards the couch only to trip over his own feet stumbling over the last bit of floor.

Elizabeth had a hand out to catch the stumbling pilot. "Are you okay?"

Catching his breath, "yeah fine, serves me right for not tying my boot laces." He jested.

As John sat down on the couch Elizabeth scooted closer so that her head rested on his shoulder and his arm could easily wrap around. She needed his touch like an addict needed drugs right now. She hated herself for it; being needy. But with John's arm wrapped around her she felt safe and secure in the knowledge that everything would eventually turn out for the better.

"You never mentioned you could understand or speak Russian." She said to his chest. "It's not in your file either. So…"

"So….what?"

"So…when did you learn and why?"

"A life time ago." He stated. His hand played with the soft brown curls of her hair. "When I was at Stanford my sophomore year they added Russian language to the list of electives. It was on a trial basis dependent on interest. Most of the students took the sexy languages like French or Italian. I never was one to follow 'the crowd' so I took Russian for two years. They dropped it completely after that."

"Why is it not listed in your personnel file?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. You see if the Air Force knows you can speak a language you tend to get only assignments where that language could be beneficial. I didn't want to limit myself so I never mentioned it. It was pure accident you found out. Yesterday when the IOA made their little announcement and you took off I got up to run after you. Lorne held me back until I asked the General for permission to leave. He didn't realize he done that I'm sure but he dismissed me in Russian. When we were talking about my men today the General slipped in that bit of Russian I think to test me. It caught me off guard. No one was to know."

Elizabeth traced the button on John's shirt, this all felt right. "Rodney said that when you get angry you mumble or growl at the back of your throat. He thinks you were speaking different languages."

"McKay doesn't know what he's talking about."

"How many languages do you speak?" Elizabeth beseeched. "Please."

"I've been trained to resist torture and interrogation you know."

She slapped his leg in a playful manner.

"That the best you got?"

"No. But I could resort to other means." Elizabeth was glad that John couldn't see her face. Her eyes were bright again and her smile would have been infectious to all those around.

"Blackmail?" John asked.

"Hmm."

Hota Ao cokp. tbl he? = Do you not? in Russian

"Aa cэp я hota ao." = "Yes Sir I do." in Russian

TBC 3/60


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Entering the conference room at 08:00 the next morning found General Brankovik seated in the same spot reading something that was scrolling across his computer. Although instead of his black dress uniform she'd seen him wear the past two days, he was dressed in khakis. His casual uniform still exuded the Russian Military. Elizabeth took a seat across from him and waited. John entered a few minutes later with three cups of coffee and some sugar and creamer packets since he didn't know how the General took his coffee. Setting the tray down John handed Elizabeth a cup first before picking up one for himself. Pulling out a chair on Elizabeth's right to sit down in.

General Brankovik's head popped up, whatever he was reading kept his full attention. "Good Morning Doctor, Colonel, right on time I see. Is that for me?" pointing to the last steaming mug of coffee.

"Yes Sir. I didn't know how you took it so there's creamer and sugar there also."

"Thank you Colonel, that was very kind of you. May I ask why the color is yellow? Very disconcerting in color, but I found that if I close my eyes the taste is better than that of my homeland."

"The nuts used to make it come from one of our most recent trading partners. I know what you mean by the color but you can't beat the taste." Sheppard volunteered.

"General, if you prefer we could hold this meeting in your office. It's just on the other side of the command deck." Elizabeth offered seeing the flicker of uncertainty and continued. "The office is ready for you General."

"Tomorrow perhaps. Since we are here let us begin."

Elizabeth started with the most recent trade agreement that Colonel Sheppard had already brought to light with the Re'sal people. Noibn nuts were a solid agreement for one year. The negotiations of getting shielding devices were scheduled to start in two weeks. Right away the General wanted Dr. Weir to spearhead that negotiation doing whatever she could to solidify an agreement.

Colonel Sheppard protested on the grounds that Dr. Weir was not off world certified. He didn't want to risk her life. General Brankovik suggested that in the next two weeks Colonel Sheppard needed to get her certified as it would be more common place for her to be going off world. Elizabeth agreed she was up to the task. With that issue settled Elizabeth moved onto the next trade alliance. Each trade agreement received a brief overview for the General's benefit before going onto the next.

They broke for lunch at mid-day and returned to the conference room.

Colonel Sheppard brought the General up to speed on base security; advising him of the six armed men on the gate room floor and the two snipers above. Colonel Sheppard explained the Alpha site and Beta site they used in case their IDC's were taken and of what supplies were stationed at each site in case of emergency evacuation. He did a quick run down on the jumper fleet status, the six unmanned airborne vehicles or UAV's they had in stock, he added the need for more mobile analytic laboratory probes or MALP's since they were down to only four and had just recently lost one to stunner fire, Colonel Sheppard touched on the armories; including the five that were not part of the official record, as well as the medical supplies and the second supply room not part of the official record. He updated the General on the gate teams; three with Athosian members and seven that had scientists. John wished that Dr. McKay had been invited to this meeting as he knew the status of the ZPM's better than anyone. And quickly ran down the base invasion scenario code named foxtrot alpha six. The General seemed pleased overall with the rapid fire status report of base security he gave.

Over the next couple of weeks General Brankovik and Colonel Sheppard would be discussing all these topics and more in depth, but for now the quick overview and status reports were enough.

Then it was Dr. Weir's turn again as she explained the on-going scientific research projects on Ancient devices and research in gene therapy, drug therapy, horticulture and metallurgy was working on a new metal found on M1V-552 to name a few that were taking place throughout the city.

As each aspect was brought to the General's attention his in-box was filled with accompanying documentation. The General sighed at the amount of reading he would be doing as well as what he had already been reading the past two weeks. He was beginning to wonder if that was what Dr. Weir did all day when she was in command.

Colonel Sheppard brought up the PX that was located across from the mess hall. Now with its four separate rooms or sections. The PX was such a huge success that three weeks ago John had to acquire more space. They opened two more spaces along the same corridor. It was beginning to look like a shopping mall. One space contained all matters of clothing and footwear, including casual wear. Seems after a few months or so members would drop pounds due to all the walking and finding that their clothes didn't fit them anymore. The original space held overstock, wrong shipments and personal items. Food items were moved to the second newly opened space and the library remained where it was. The General had noticed and found the concept interesting.

"Dr. Weir would you be my escort and guide when I introduce my self to the base personnel tomorrow? I would like to get the 'lay of the land' as you American's say and I thought meeting the scientific community in their own habitats as it were would go a long way in making this transition a success."

"I would be delighted General." Dr. Weir replied.

"Okay that leaves me out so I'll get started on a new rotation schedule that will allow for team members to learn Ancient and set up Dr. Weir's combat tactics and fire arms training so she will be off world certified."

"General…just curious but what have you done with the IOA representatives?" When Elizabeth entered that morning she was moderately surprised not to see the IOA reps. Knowing Inez like she did she thought for sure Inez would not pass up a chance to gloat at her handy work.

"They were a nuisance so I had the gate opened and sent them back to Earth first thing this morning. They were hanging around like vultures. Very irritating." General Brankovik supplied shaking his head back and forth.

If nothing else the man was honest with his opinions of others.

oOo

Later that evening Elizabeth found herself in John's quarters having a quiet dinner. It had been a rough couple of days and John was showing her his support. They talked through dinner about this or that. It was all circumstantial trivial nonsense but it kept the awkward quietness at bay.

After dinner the pair moved to sit on the couch. Elizabeth sat close; shoulder to shoulder while John booted up his laptop that rested on his knees.

"What are you doing John?"

"I want to see what's in the General's file." Moments later John heard a beep from his laptop indicating it was ready. Accessing the General's file he started reading silently to himself until he ran across some shocking tidbit. "Hey Elizabeth, our General is a genius, his IQ is 166. Oh…would you look at that."

"What?"

"He entered college at the age of sixteen obtaining a Bachelors degree in Political Science. At age twenty he enlisted in the Nationalists Army Military Academy, by age twenty-three he had made the rank of Rotmistr, which is equivalent to Captain if I remember correctly. Wow! Says here he was the youngest officer ever to be accepted in their military history. From there he attended Lenin Political-Military Academy at the Military University of the Ministry of Defense of Russia. Graduated with top honors. General Brankovik has several citations, commendations, a combat medal, hero star. He moved up the ranks quickly. Impressive."

"Does it say anything about his negotiating skills?" As a professional negotiator herself she was more curious about those skills than his military background.

"Let me see…ah here it is. Brankovik successfully negotiated several cease fires, brokered a dozen or so treaties…hey even states he was the main person behind the dismantling of their nuclear weapons program. Sounds like he's another you, Elizabeth." John turned to face her and smiled. It was warmly returned.

"Anything else interesting?"

"Oh you know the usual, six feet tall, black hair, green eyes, 205 pounds, never married, 48 years old, career military." John rattles off before closing the file. There was more to read but he got what he needed to know for the time being.

Outside the sky had turned mostly dark. "Stay here, I'll be right back." With that John got up and went into his bedroom. Using his door from his room that led out onto the balcony John set out his gym mat, some pillows and blankets on the balcony so they could watch the sun set together. Elizabeth startled when John appeared at the balcony door in the living space. "Sorry. Care to join me?" He held his arm out in a come hither gesture.

Elizabeth moved to him stepping out onto the balcony to enjoy the fading evening light. As she cuddled close to his warmth they watched the last rays of the day's sun disappear. The view from the balcony was breathtaking beautiful. Many times over the years Elizabeth had watched the sun rise from her own balcony but it was never as spectacular as this sunset. Now they lay there star gazing as one by one a star appeared through the purple-blue felt of the night sky. There were no sounds other than their own beating hearts.

"Tell me about Ms. Juarez." John asked breaking the quietness.

"The story isn't that interesting."

"I told you about my language skills, its only fair you tell me about the grudge."

"Inez and I were in school together. At Chicago University she was my roommate. We were in the same course of studies. I graduated Summa cum laude, Inez graduated Magna cum laude. Then I went on to Johns Hopkins University for my advanced studies in SAIS. Inez and I met up years later when we discovered we were both dating Simon Wallace. Simon chose me over her. End of story. I guess Inez never got over coming in second."

"Ouch. I forgot about Simon." John acknowledged there could be a third party.

"You don't have to worry about Simon. We were out of touch for over a year before we managed to get back to Earth and when I saw him I knew it was over between us. He actually had moved on and found someone else."

"I'm sorry. That must have hurt."

"I was surprised—it didn't."

Quietness fell between them again. Each contemplating and lost in their thoughts. The sky was much darker now and a rich deep purple that twinkled with brilliant stars.

Out of the quietness John spoke. "You know what this could mean Elizabeth?"

John thought about last night._ Elizabeth secure in my arms and how wonderful she felt against my body. _He wanted that feeling every night now. He let down his guard for the first time in years. John opened himself up to God and Country and to this wonderful, caring human being he held in his arms now. He couldn't resist her charms, never could really from the time she asked him to join the expedition, and told her things he had never told to anyone else. His sole and heart lay open as a book, right for the choosing.

"I do." Elizabeth replied with a warm smile.

"Je T'aime." John said in French.

oOo

The hour was late. The warm night had turned to a slight chill. Packing up blankets and pillows and going back inside John walked Elizabeth to her quarters holding hands the whole way. Saying good night at the door he whispered, "Ta Gra Agam Ort." Turning away before Elizabeth could ask what he said.

On his walk back to his room he had to stop for a few minutes. His right foot had gone numb on him and it made it difficult to walk when you couldn't feel it touching the floor. But after a few minutes of stretching or shaking it he was good to go. He thought nothing more of it. Bringing the gym mat inside, he showered and crawled into bed.

05:00 came early but he had a standing date with a long legged Satedan. Tying on his running shoes he headed down to sub-level 3 to meet up with Ronon. After a few moments to stretch the pair was off for the ten mile morning run.

Ronon was a steady three paces ahead of him which had been the case for years. He had never been able to out run, out jog the Satedan since Ronon had decided to stay and join his team. They were almost back to their starting place when John lost his pacing landing hard on the floor. His right knee screamed of the injustice of falling he rolled over from his side onto his back and stared up at the ceiling panting in astonishment.

Ronon heard the thud and preceding yelp that followed. Immediately he turned jogging back to his running companion. Bending over slightly Ronon raised his right eyebrow, "Sheppard?"

"Shoelace."

The Satedan cocked his head and took in the untied running shoe. "You plan on getting up anytime soon?" Extending his hand for the taking.

"Wasn't planning on it. View is nice from down here. You should try it sometime." John quipped still breathing heavy but taking the proffered hand instead. He had the start of a headache to go along with the ache forming in his knee.

Ronon had him up on his feet with one tug like he was a rag doll. John gave a couple of hops until he knew for sure he could put his full weight on his right knee. Taking a tentative step his knee protested but nothing he couldn't handle. Tying his shoelace John ended up walking the last hundred feet back to the transporter.

"Hey Buddy you want to keep this to yourself?" John didn't need a visit to the infirmary just now, General Brankovik had just arrived and it wouldn't look good for him to end up in the infirmary so soon after his arrival. "I really don't want to explain that I tripped on my shoelace. Hey I know Beckett has you on his spy payroll and you're only looking out for my health, but really Ronon, I'm okay. I just tripped on my shoelace and my knee is not that bad. See…I'm walking okay on it. So what do ya say Buddy? Save me from embarrassment in front of the new General? Just this once?"

Ronon couldn't help but smile inward at his friends begging. And yes, Ronon knew the Colonel was begging whether the Colonel knew it or not. "Just this once."

"Thanks."

"And I get your desserts for the next week."

"Deal." John would have gladly given up his dessert for a month if Ronon had just asked. Staying out of the infirmary and away from Beckett was well worth it. He only had Carson to deal with since Carl had taken a leave of absence to go back to Earth to be with his sister.

John didn't rush to clean up after getting back to his quarters. With Elizabeth no longer in charge there was no reason for a 7 am work session. Unless General Brankovik wanted to start one of his own. So he took his time in the shower and when he was done he wrapped his right knee in a cool towel and rested on his bed. When it got close to 8 am he finished getting dressed and made his way to the mess hall for breakfast.

He was happy to see Elizabeth and she joined them at their table. "I could get used to this." John stated to her with a grin.

"I as well. It is nice seeing you Elizabeth." Teyla greeted.

"Yeah…what they said." McKay mumbled around his biscuits and gravy.

Ronon nodded then reached over taking John's sweet roll off his tray.

"Pleasure ma'am." Lorne said for something to say.

"Thank you all. I think I could get used to this as well." Elizabeth replied happily.

Conversation abounded about a variety of topics until it was time to get to work. Elizabeth met the General, Rodney headed for his lab, Teyla had meditation class although John referred to it as yoga class with three of the science members, Ronon headed off to train with the Marines and John and Evan went to John's office to work on a new schedule for rotating at least one member of each team into Ancient Language 101 class as he now dubbed it.

"Je T'aime." I Love you in French.

"Ta Gra Agam Ort." I Love you in Gaelic

TBC 4/60


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

At mid day everyone met back in the mess hall for lunch, including the General and Dr. Weir. So far they had met with the agriculture, anthropology, archaeology, astronomy, astrophysics, biology, botany, cartology, cetology, climatology, engineering, geography, geology, hydrology, hydroponics and ichthyology departments. Seemed they were meeting the different departments in alphabetical order.

It must have been one tiring morning for both the General and Weir as the engineering department and geography department were three levels and in opposite directions of each other. Sheppard wondered who came up with the idea to go alphabetical. However, the General did say he wanted to get the 'lay of the land', guess no better way than to traverse it back and forth a few hundred times. He would have to remember to give Elizabeth a foot rub tonight. He couldn't imagine walking all that distance in heels let alone in his broken in well fitted combat boots. And there was still more to do once lunch was over.

Ronon snatched the pie off the Colonel's tray with no resistance and McKay was beginning to think there was something going on. First it was the sweet roll at breakfast, now the pie and the Colonel made no qualms about it either. Rodney would be paying closer attention to the two of them that was for sure.

"Colonel, I would like to meet with the military contingent tomorrow if that would be possible." General Priboie Brankovik stated.

"Of course Sir, would 09:30 out on the east pier work for you?" Sheppard questioned.

"That would be excellent."

"Ronon, Teyla, Evan can I have you cover the gate room and grab Moore and Buckland to help, they're two of my best. How long do you think you'll need the troops Sir?"

"I should think not more than half hour Colonel."

"I'll arrange it Sir."

"Cnacn60 cokp. Tbl. Come Dr. Weir we have more people to meet." The General stood and held out a helping hand towards Elizabeth who graciously accepted.

"I'll take care of those, you two have fun." John pointed to the luncheon trays and sent the two wonders off with a lopsided grin. Elizabeth sneered back and the General tipped his head in acknowledgement.

John started stacking dirty dishes so he could carry all three trays to make it easier to drop off. "Come on Evan, we still have more work to do." John stood up first before reaching back down for the three stacked trays loaded with dishes on top. Half way to the dish drop off his right knee buckled almost sending him to the floor. Had Evan not been beside him to grab his elbow to balance him, he and the dishes would have made a spectacular spectacle for all to see.

"Sir?" Evan asked with concern.

"Thanks for the save Evan we need to get going." Col. Lorne could see that his commanding officer didn't want to discuss the issue any further.

"Yes Sir."

Evan sat in the guest chair opposite the Colonel with his laptop open reviewing up-coming missions as the Colonel worked his own magic on his laptop putting together a workable schedule. He had been throwing out ideas right and left for the past two hours.

Lorne was going at it from the stand point of which teams he could take out of action or which teams he could trade missions with to keep the required teams on base. His only acknowledgement from his CO was an "um" or "could work" and a "maybe". Lorne was getting the impression that his CO really wasn't paying much attention to his ideas.

"I got it!" Colonel Sheppard said with enthusiasm leaning back in his office chair, his hands and arms making the symbol of a football touchdown.

"Got what Sir?"

"A hole in one. McKay is going to be pissed. He challenged me to play this computerized golf game his sister Jeanie sent him, said it was absolutely impossible to get a hole in one. Something about the way the idiots wrote the program. And look, I finally got a hole in one. See." John turned his laptop around to show his second in command the screen complete with starbursts flashing in the background. "You're my witness Evan."

"That's wonderful Sir, but we still have to complete the mission schedule rotation for General Brankovik." Evan couldn't believe that his CO was playing golf all this time while he was giving himself the mother of all headaches working his butt off trying to figure out how he could take men out of action for an unforeseeable amount of time to learn a language that died ten thousand years ago. There were some days being second in command just didn't pay.

"I completed that this morning before lunch. You just need to send out notification and ask each gate team for a volunteer. We'll start with twenty." The Military Commander smiled.

_This morning? You completed the schedule this morning? Then why am I here?_ Evan glared at his boss as his thoughts turned ill-favored. "Nice to know, Sir. If you don't mind my asking…how'd you do it?"

"I hacked into the program and gave it a little tweak."

Lorne gave his CO another death glare from across the desk.

"Oh! You meant the schedule. Well week one, three days a week, let's say Monday, Wednesday and Friday to make it easy. Week two, let's say Tuesday and Thursday. Week three we go back to Monday, Wednesday and Friday again and the same with week four; Tuesday and Thursday. Still allows us to keep the teams in rotation and allows for flexibility. Doesn't matter which days of the week as long as it is three days one week and two the next. It would even work if the days were consecutive. Dr. Weir can decide which days she wants to teach and we schedule accordingly. Simple."

"Simple. Yes Sir. I'll send out the notification. Ah…" Lorne started but thought better of asking.

"What?"

"Nothing Sir. I'll send that memo out."

"Evan, something is on your mind. What is it?" Colonel Sheppard waited but still no response from his 2IC. "Do I have to make it an order?"

Evan was a bit embarrassed to ask. "Do you still have Combat III?"

Colonel Sheppard opened the second drawer on the left and pulled out the disk. Wagging his eyes with glee, he inserted the disc, linked his laptop to Lorne's and within three minutes tops the two aviators were deep in aerial combat.

oOo

Elizabeth hadn't shown up for dinner so John decided to take dinner to her along with a little surprise. Getting Teyla's help he showed up at Elizabeth's door bearing gifts. He activated the door chime and waited. Balancing an arm load plus a dinner tray praying he didn't spill, stumble, drop or break anything.

Inside her quarters Elizabeth sat on the couch too tired to move. Her legs were screaming at here. She hadn't done that much walking since college. A passing thought occurred to her, she had better get used to it if she was going off world. Colonel Sheppard would see to it that she was in shape she just hoped Teyla would be her personal trainer.

The minute she stepped inside her room she kicked off her heels and changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants with matching blue long sleeved t-shirt. She would forgo dinner just this one time; she hadn't the energy or the inclination to walk another step. Deciding to curl up on her couch she snatched the book she was reading before making herself comfortable for the evening allowing her body to recuperate from the days walking.

At the sound of the door chime Elizabeth yelled "who is it", she didn't want to be bothered, nor did she want to stand up again. At least not until she had to.

"A Greek bearing gifts." Was the return reply from the other side of the closed door. Elizabeth recognized that voice and yelled back.

John used his mind to open the door and let himself in. Once inside he saw that she was curled up on the couch. He walked across the room towards her like he was on a tight wire high above in the Big Top tent of a circus. Juggling to keep his over burdened hands in check. Now that he was near enough, Elizabeth reached out and took the food tray from atop the pile setting it down on the coffee table.

"What's all this?" She gestured to the food, the box and large bag that he was carrying.

"You didn't show up for dinner. I thought you might be hungry." As if the food tray was not obvious enough.

"A little maybe, but what's in there?"

"Oh just a little something to make you feel better. Teyla helped me out with some things. So while I set up, why don't you try and eat something." Aromatherapy was new to him so he was really glad that Teyla knew what was needed. John said no more and went about setting out the candles that Teyla had loaned him.

There were ten candles in all. Varying sizes and scents but the combination of scents when the candles were lit had a soothing, calming effect. Athosian's had rituals for almost everything, Teyla had instructed him on the placement which was a major part in getting the calming effect he desired from the combined scents for the evening.

Elizabeth remained on the couch and watched as John set out and lit each of the ten candles. Nibbling on her dinner she watched him arranging and rearranging everything like there was a special pattern or placement he had to follow. John must have noticed so he kept up a running dialog explaining the purpose of each candle, its unique scent and its placement in the room. By the time he was done she had eaten most of her dinner not realizing she was even that hungry.

John still hadn't opened or touched the small earth stone square box he had sat on the coffee table. The box looked Athosian made as well and she wondered what could be inside.

"Finished?" John asked referring to her dinner.

"Yes. John what are you doing? What is all this for?"

"I already told you. This is to help relax you. I'm sure walking from one end of Atlantis to the other and back again, several times I might add, had to have taken its toll on you. Especially in those." John pointed to her discarded heels barely inside the door where she kicked them off. "Let's see you ended with 'I' at lunch time, so that means you had 'J' through 'Z' to visit this afternoon. I'm surprised you and the General managed to fit them all in. You would have started with mammalogy am I right?" Receiving a nod he continued. "Then you hiked across Atlantis to the metallurgy lab. From there it would have been meteorology, mineralogy, oceanography, paleobiology and pathology. I hope Dr. Biro put on a good show for the General. Although out of order I assume you managed to persuade the General into visiting the medical lab and pharmacology labs before heading all the way back to the south wing for pedology. Then we have petrology, pharmacology, skip that you were there already. Okay where was I? Ah… psychology and Dr. Heightmeyer. Then to finish up it should have been sociology, topography, and finally xenobiology. How'd I do?"

"Amazing. Did you keep tabs on us?"

"Nope. Lorne and I worked in my office coming up with the perfect schedule to rotate gate team members into your Ancient Language 101 class. I thought we'd start with twenty." John informed her.

"You may want to cut that back to ten John. While the General and I made our way through Atlantis from 'A' to 'Z' he talked about his new directive and several of the scientists expressed interest in learning Ancient as well. So it looks like I will be teaching both the military and civilians as you call them."

"Even better. Taking only ten gate teams down at a time is better than twenty. But the schedule will still work. Best part of the whole thing is you get to choose what days you want to teach. As long as its three days one week and two the next on an alternating basis. Of course you'll have to make out a monthly plan so Lorne and I can fit in the missions, physical fitness training, rotation to the Alpha and Beta sites, sentry duties and all that other stuff that the military does around here."

"You have it all figured out don't you?"

"The schedule? Yeah." John purposely redirected where Elizabeth's question was leading.

Elizabeth decided not to press. "What's in that box?"

"Oh…" He had been kneeling on the floor placing and lighting candles and almost forgot. He made his way over to the couch and sat down tugging on Elizabeth's foot. Once she finally relented and offered up her foot he opened the square box and dipped his fingers inside coming away with a thick chartreuse gel on his two fingers. His covered fingers started towards her foot but she pulled it back before he could stop her.

"What is that?" She yelped.

"Unguentum." John replied flatly.

"Ung…what?"

"It's called un-goot-um. The Athosians make it from a fragrant plant on the mainland. I know it looks bad but Teyla assured me it would make your sore feet feel better. I was just going to rub some on for you."

John waited patiently while Elizabeth fought with herself over what to do. After a couple of minutes she finally extended her foot back towards him. Taking the proffered foot in his lap he rubbed the gel between his two hands to warm it up before massaging it into her sore foot and up just a little past her ankle. Strong smooth strokes worked the gel into her skin leaving it feeling soft and warm. The gel seemed to heat up a bit and the warmth carried through her. The scent from the candles was pleasant and Elizabeth relaxed even further. Closing her eyes she melted away to the scent and soft touch.

It was sometime later when she opened her eyes not realizing she had slipped off to dreamland and found John working on her other foot.

"Cnacn60 cokp. Tbl." = Thank you. in Russian

TBC 5/60


	6. Chapter 6

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"_McKay, get down and stay down. Ronon you take care of the three at our eight o'clock. Lorne you got the two at four. Teyla stick close to McKay. I got the two hiding in the tall grass at eleven and I'll make a break for the DHD. Once I get the gate open take out your targets and high tail it through the gate. Any questions? Good! On the count of three." Colonel Sheppard instructed stopping McKay flat from arguing._

The mission had started out fine. It was early morning when the team arrived. The sun was barely off the horizon. From all appearances it was going to be a great day.

The people of S8E-072 in the Arlik sector of the galaxy welcomed them and even allowed them into the Ancient ruins just outside of the village. This was the first planet in this sector of space to be visited.

Lorne's team was selected as the first contact team and John invited himself along as was his discretion although General Brankovik gave his blessing. The Colonel hadn't been off world in a while and wanted to stretch his legs—literally. The General understood that. He was the new kid on the block and there was a lot to catch up on and Colonel Sheppard was the man doing the tossing. For six solid days the Colonel spent ninety-eight percent of his time in the General's office discussing and going over the militaries preparedness.

Leaving the running of things to his Second-in-Command, Lorne took it all in stride, even scheduled Dr. Weir's combat tactics training and PT. Getting her ready for her off world assignments coming up shortly was a task John wanted to do himself, but found there were just not enough hours in the day. It was important that the General knew everything he knew about base operations.

The people of this planet called themselves, Volgans. Their leader was named Pé, a big man the size of Ronon but very hospitable towards strangers. They lived in huts and farmed the nearby valley.

Lorne and Teyla were working together on a trade alliance for some of the vegetables that they grew in exchange for irrigation technology.

McKay was making his way through the Ancient ruin room by room. Rodney took scans, accessed data on the working terminals, and found himself repairing a few other consoles in order to find out more about what the Ancients did here. Ronon kept watch outside the ruin which left Colonel Sheppard inside with Rodney. They had been in here for two hours. Lorne and Teyla radioed in saying they had an agreement. John told them to check in with the General.

"McKay, anything of value here?" John inquired. Rodney had been pretty quiet except when he asked the Colonel to try and activate something.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm unable to get any further information off these consoles. My guess is someone corrupted the data. Could have been the Ancients when they abandoned the place or some other party but I got nothing. I don't know anymore than what's in the Atlantis data base about this place. I have no idea what the Ancients were trying to accomplish here."

"Okay then. Pack up and we'll rendezvous with Teyla and Lorne in the village. At least we got a trade deal out of it for our efforts. Atlantis can sure use that."

Everything was going great until they all met up in the village. Spears and blow darts took deadly aim on the team from the ancient city.

"That's them. They are from the Ancestral City." Spoke one of the large men pointing a spear in their direction. He'd been in the ruin listening. The spear wielding man had been out hunting before dawns light and was on his way back to the village when he saw strangers entering the ruins. He saw a big man guarding the known main entrance so he entered along the side where there was a less obvious way into the same area of the ruins. At the first sound of their approach the hunter hid in the dark corners and shadows going undiscovered.

"Wait a minute there pal. We're not…" A spear was thrust up under the Colonel's chin cutting off his denial.

Pé's ancestors were abandoned by the Ancestors and through the generations the grudge was passed down through ten thousand years. The ancient ruins used to be home to more than five hundred Ancients but when the decision was made to leave this galaxy for Earth they left the Volgan people to fend for themselves. No surprise there. A Wraith culling soon after almost wiped them out of existence.

Pé had hoped this day would come in his lifetime. He had prepared along side the rest of his people for the 'day of recompense'. No amount of negotiating was going to change his mind. The Volgan's idea of retribution however was ritual sacrifice. If one of the team, meaning John, Evan or Rodney, volunteered to be sacrificed the ten thousand year old grudge would be dissolved and the trade agreement for the vegetables would be honored. If not, then the whole team would be put to death and any others that might venture to their planet. Sacrifice was the price for being abandoned.

Lorne's team was stripped of their tac vests and weapons. The five of them were shuffled at spear point into a hut with two burly guards posted outside the door, both larger than Ronon as a deterrent to their escape. They were given solitude to decide which one of them would make the ultimate sacrifice. They had until the sun was at its highest peak to decide, which gave them about two hours; give or take. Two hours to come up with a plan and get the whole team off this world.

Sheppard's head was pounding in his ears to the beat of his heart. He'd done his best to talk reasonably with Pé once the spear under his chin had been removed but got no where. Pé had a one track mind. After being herded into the hut John felt like all his blood had drained out of him. His legs were shaky and numb. Had been for several hours but he ignored that weakness. His athletic legs seemed no longer able to hold his lean body up so he slid down the wall of the hut to the dirt floor.

"Hey Sheppard, you okay?" McKay wondered over to his position from the others. Crouching down to get a better look, the Colonel looked a bit pale, he was resting his head back on the grass and mudded wall with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, just tryin' to figure out what to do. Without getting us or the Volgan's killed. I forgot that things usually go sideways on first contact missions."

"Sir I think we can take them. Most of the village is working in the fields. I counted eight guards plus five indigenous personnel on the far right." Lorne reported confidently.

"I counted the same. We have no weapons except what Ronon has hidden on his person, and the small knife I have in my boot that their search didn't claim. I don't think a couple of knives can outwit blow darts. We don't know if the darts are poisonous or just tranquillizers. It's too risky. We have a little time maybe something will come to me." Sheppard continued to sit, closing his eyes again in deep thought. His headache was unyielding. His concern was for his team and getting out of this mess, but he also had a second concern: why were his legs numb from the waste down. He worried if, that when the time came he wouldn't be able to fight or escape if the situation didn't correct itself and soon.

"That's it? We have time! Maybe you'll think of something?" McKay started to rant.

"Okay 'Answer Man', you got any brilliant ideas? I'm all ears. Speak up!" John barked, wincing as it also made his headache worse.

Rodney stood in shock and clamed up without another word. He didn't have any idea how to get out of this mess. It wasn't his area of expertise. Now if they had been locked in the Ancient ruin he would have been able to get them free, but a grass hut with two very large guards at the door was way out of his skill set.

"Sorry Rodney. I'm just frustrated. Everything was going along swell then boom! I won't let anything happen to you or the others. We will get out of here I promise. Just give me some time to think of something. Okay?" John looked up at Rodney when recognition flashed across the physicists face.

"Okay. You know how I handle small spaces, disasters and intimate death."

John couldn't help himself but smile. The hut was not that small but he figured intimate death was what had McKay spooked.

Rodney took a position against the adjacent wall. "Hey…what did you do last night Colonel?"

"Nothing." John replied without opening his eyes.

"You must have done something. You didn't come to the rec room."

"Just forget about it McKay. Wasn't anything special."

_He had taken Elizabeth to his favorite spot on Atlantis. They watched the sun set from one of the balconies of the west tower. Nothing special at all he thought._

"But…" John gave Rodney a hard stare. "Okay…okay…forgotten."

Lorne, Ronon and Teyla kept an eye out through the one and only window looking for any advantage to escape. Rodney sat for a while longer before he got up to pace. Sheppard never moved or twitched. He remained seated against the wall with his eyes closed, brow furrowed in thought.

"Something's going on." Ronon hissed.

"What? What is it?" Chimed in a panicked McKay trying to squeeze a look through the over crowded window.

"Please lower your voice Dr. McKay." Teyla hushed him politely.

John worked his way back to a standing position ungracefully. Glad that his team was otherwise preoccupied with what was going on outside the small hut. He almost fell back down onto his hands and knees had it not been for McKay's grasp on his bicep. Who knew he could move that fast? He never showed his speed out in the field.

"What's wrong with you?" Rodney hissed.

"Nothing, just sat in the same place too long and my butt and legs are asleep. What's going on outside?" The Colonel wanted to know drawing attention away from him and back to the crisis at hand. The sun was almost high which meant he'd sat for at least an hour maybe two in the same position.

"Wraith!" _Teyla's spidey senses—gotta love um_ John thought. Maybe with the Wraith occupying the Volgan people they could grab their gear and make a run for the nearest tree line.

"Teyla, can you tell where they are? And where's our gear? Anybody see where they put it?" Sheppard managed to say as he himself made it to the lone window in the hut no longer needing Rodney's steady hold on him. Adrenalin was kicking in giving his system the much needed boost to get his people out of here and back home safe. The numbness in his lower body was being overridden with the flow of adrenalin coursing through his system at the present time.

"Gear is sitting by the Alter." Lorne reported. "I don't see any Wraith yet."

"They are near." Teyla calmly said to her teammates.

"Okay here's the plan. We wait for the Wraith to show up—occupy our hosts. Lorne, Teyla you make a grab for our gear, Ronon you cover. McKay and I will head for the tree line. See that large stone at two o'clock on the edge of the village—head that way about fifty yards in. That should give us enough cover. From there we make our way to the gate hopefully bypassing any Wraith darts, Wraith and Volgan people." Sheppard received a quiet 'yes sir' from Lorne, head shakes from Teyla and Ronon and an 'oh god' from Rodney. Now he knew his idea would be successful.

"You forgot to mention Volgan darts." Rodney added swallowing hard.

"Those too." Colonel Sheppard added for McKay's sake.

Outside the hut things were heating up. One of the guards left to help another fight a Wraith drone that entered the village from the west. Shouts and screams echoed around the small village of huts. Five more drones showed up but there was still the one large guard outside the door.

Ronon unsheathed one of his hidden knives and held it tightly in his hand. Catching a nod from Sheppard, Ronon opened the thatch door to the hut and without hesitation dispatched the guard to a lump on the ground using his superior strength striking at the base of the guard's neck knocking him unconscious. Lorne and Teyla sprinted across the compound, heads low, dodging Wraith stunner fire in all the confusion to reach the Alter. Sheppard grabbed McKay's arm this time running to the tree line he had earlier pointed out. Not stopping to look back—he knew his team mates would be right behind him shortly.

"Stop. Can't…" Rodney panted harshly out of breath. He had been running full tilt just to keep from falling. Sheppard had his arm and wasn't about to let go. There was no choice but to keep up with the sprinting Colonel. "Slow…down…please…"

John came to a stop took a quick look around, found what he was looking for, and steered McKay a few more feet before he allowed him to rest. He didn't want to be out in the open even under the canopy of trees. He found a small rock formation and pushed McKay inside, taking his small knife from his boot John began to cut some of the samplings and small brush nearby to use as camouflage while they waited on Teyla, Lorne and Ronon.

Sheppard heard P-90 fire so that meant someone was in pursuit he only hoped his team had a large enough head start. Ducking down behind his makeshift hidey hole, McKay was still panting away hard. There was noise not too far away when John heard Ronon whisper to the others "this way." The Satedan could track. Not that John was trying to hide his and Rodney's movement through the woods. The trail he left behind even Rodney could follow.

"Sheppard?" Ronon whispered.

John stood up to wave the remaining members of his team over. Lorne passed him his vest and weapon and he quickly put it on with practiced ease. Teyla handed Rodney his. Rodney tore open a pocket and started in on a power bar before putting on his vest. Sheppard was surprised to see Lorne and Teyla already in theirs.

"Sir, we have two Volgans on our six. Had three but Teyla discouraged one. And Sir, they are really, really good shots with those blow darts. I'd say they're tranquillizers. One of the Volgan's hit a drone right in the neck and it didn't even drop him, poison would have. There's about half a dozen or so Wraith following too. Pé thinks we brought the Wraith here to finish what the Ancients tried to do ten thousand years ago." Col. Lorne reported.

As Teyla and Lorne sprinted to the alter to get their vests and weapons in the confusion, Pé came out of a hut shouting and cursing to their gods of the injustice to his people by the Ancients. Pé was more concerned with the escaping Lantean team then with his village filling up with Wraith to cull his people.

"The gate will probably be open so we can't dial out, at least not until they're done culling or the thirty-eight minutes are up. We could defend here and wait or keep working our way towards the gate. Options?"

Ronon spoke up first, "I say we keep moving."

"I agree Colonel." Teyla seconded.

"Keep moving, Sir." Lorne chimed in.

"I vote to stay here." McKay muttered around his third power bar still trying to catch his breath from the 100 meter mad dash he'd just completed with Sheppard.

"Overruled." Colonel Sheppard said to McKay before he checked his weapon, "Ronon you take point. Lorne take our six. Teyla you stick with McKay. Move out."

It took some time but the five made it through the forest within thirty-forty yards of the DHD and gate. Lorne had taken out the two Volgan guards chasing after them nearly getting shot with a blow dart in the process. As Lorne concentrated his aim on the Volgan on the left, Sheppard saw the Volgan on the right take aim with his blow dart. The Colonel didn't know if he was going to make it in time. He prayed his legs and feet wouldn't fail him. He ran to Lorne's position and managed to knock him to the side right after he took his shot. The blow dart whizzed past their shoulders and landed in the trunk of the tree.

"Thanks Sir."

"Don't mention it." John reached over to help the Lieutenant Colonel back to his feet.

"Down!" Evan shouted.

John flattened himself to the cold ground as a shot rang out over his head. There was an unmistakable thud a few seconds later.

"That was close. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Evan replied with a quirky grin.

The gate sat alone in the clearing. The tree line flanked each side some ten – twenty yards away. They were coming at it from the right flank. Colonel Sheppard took a moment to scout out the area. It seemed strange that the Wraith would leave the gate unguarded with no active wormhole knowing they still had food on the planet. Then he spotted movement at about eleven o'clock just behind some tall grasses. The two Wraiths had a perfect shot at anyone who approached the DHD. From behind, he could tell the Wraith that had been following them were getting closer. Trying to out flank them by moving off to the left and right of their position essentially catching them in a cross fire should they make a break for the DHD and gate. It was now or never John said to himself.

"McKay, get down and stay down. Ronon you take care of the three at our eight o'clock. Lorne you got the two at four. Teyla stick close to McKay. I got the two hiding in the tall grass at eleven and I'll make a break for the DHD. Once I get the gate open take out your targets and high tail it through the gate. Any questions? Good! On the count of three." Colonel Sheppard instructed stopping McKay flat from arguing.

John knew that Rodney thought he would be the better choice to dial the gate in case it was booby trapped or somehow disabled. John was taking a chance that neither was the case. Wriath wanted their food alive—at least for a little while. Sabotaging the DHD didn't seem likely. John took a deep breath in to calm his nerves, shot up and ran as fast as he could toward the DHD spraying a line of P-90 fire as he went. He was about ten feet from the DHD when his legs gave out from under him. He slammed stomach first onto the hard ground, expelling an 'oomph' sound as his P-90 engraved itself into his ribcage.

It took him a minute to start breathing again since all the air he had was expelled from his lungs upon the hard landing. _What the hell?_ He thought realizing that his legs were numb again. _Stunner,_ he thought first but dismissed that idea since it was just his legs. He hadn't crouched that long surveying the gate that his legs would have fallen asleep. He lifted his head and saw the two Wraiths from the brush stepping out from their cover heading his way. Rolling onto his side he fired his P-90 until both Wraiths were dead.

Using his arms he belly crawled the rest of the way to the DHD and pulled himself up onto his numb knees in order to dial the gate. Once the gate kawhooshed into existence, he sent his IDC. When he went for his radio Sheppard discovered it had broken in the fall so there was no way to communicate with Atlantis that they were coming in hot. He heard gun fire to the right of him and Ronon and Lorne were taking care of their assigned targets. Teyla and McKay were running…running towards him instead of the gate as he had instructed.

"Dammit!" He muttered aloud.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Teyla surveyed his appearance looking for any signs that he may be injured.

"Yeah fine. Tripped, now get McKay through the gate. That's an order. I'll be right behind you." He ground out. His legs were no longer numb but were still tingling. John used the DHD to lever himself up locking his knees. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ronon and Lorne approaching him instead. _Why can't they follow orders?_

Appears they were all walking through the gate together.

TBC 6/60


	7. Chapter 7

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Arriving back on Atlantis five blips came through the event horizon at the same time. All walking. General Brankovik had descended the stairs to greet them. "I was beginning to wonder. No radio transmission and gate open for long while."

"Sorry Sir, my radio got broken. Had a bit of a problem with the natives, we also lost the trade agreement." Colonel Sheppard reported. "Then the Wraith showed up."

"Should make for interesting report. We will debrief when you are done in the infirmary."

"Yes Sir." John handed his weapon to the closest Marine and turned to the exit heading towards the infirmary. His feet were still a bit numb so he slowed his stride and kept up a careful conscious thought of putting one foot in front of the other. Praying he would make it to the infirmary without a mishap along the way.

His team followed his lead handing off their weapons to the Marines stationed in the gate room except for Ronon who never let his blaster leave his side unless forced. They followed behind him in silence which bothered him. He could just imagine all eight eyes scrutinizing each step he took looking for any possible injury he might be hiding.

Rank had its privileges. John made sure each of his teammates went first. He always waited till last to have his post-mission check done. It was his duty to make sure his team was fine and cared for if needed. Carson directed him to an exam bed where he sat down heavily on the thin mattress dropping his tac vest to the floor. Carson was just finishing up with McKay so John decided to stretch out while he waited. Listening to McKay gripe about all the blood he must have given over the years was music to his ears.

When John woke up the lights were low and there was a blanket strewn over him. Focusing on his surroundings he realized that he was still in the infirmary. "What the…?"

Colleen was still on duty and heard him. It was 22:21 hours as she made her way to where he had been sleeping for hours. Dr. Beckett had left instructions to let the Colonel sleep and once he woke he could return to his room. Post-mission check long ago completed while he slumbered.

"Good Evening Colonel. Dr. Beckett said that once you woke up you could return to your quarters."

"What time is it?" Sheppard asked instead of looking at his own watch. "The briefing!"

"22:25 Colonel and the rest of your team debriefed the General. The General said you could give your report in the morning. You fell asleep during your post-mission check and Dr. Beckett said you looked exhausted so he let you sleep and informed the General."

The Colonel laid his head back and closed his eyes releasing a sigh. After a minute he started to move but soon reached the conclusion that his legs were numb again. Just like back on S8E-072. "Colleen, would it be alright with you if I just slept here? I'm already comfortable and it's late."

'_You're an idiot! Colleen isn't stupid she can see right though that. Comfortable? I can't believe you said 'I'm already comfortable'. Who would ever believe that? It's an exam bed—the last thing they are is comfortable. And since when is 10:30 pm late for you?' John told himself to shut up. _

"I don't mind Colonel. Are you sure you don't want to return to your quarters? You're not under medical supervision." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." His lame response ended with a fake yawn.

"Alright then, good night Colonel."

oOo

"General." Colonel Sheppard greeted as he stood close to attention in front of the General's desk. He had woken around five-thirty a.m. with feeling back in his legs. He grabbed his gear, shoved his feet in his boots, said his goodbyes to Mary at the nurse's station and headed for his quarters to shower and change clothes. By the time he was done showering, shaving and half dressed there was a hard knock on the door.

"Hey." Came the deep voice once the door opened.

"Morning Ronon, sorry I missed our run. Overslept." John offered as an excuse heading back into his room to pull out a clean t-shirt and uniform shirt. Ronon followed and took a seat on the made bed.

"Why do you keep that?"

"What?"

"Your wheelchair. Why do you keep that there?"

"As a reminder."

"I wouldn't think you would want to be reminded of those years."

"It's not that kind of a reminder. It reminds me to live each day to the fullest and not take my friends or anything for that matter for granted." John said buttoning up his BDU shirt. He glanced at his clock, it was close to 07:00 and he wanted to give his report to General Brankovik before breakfast. "Hey I gotta see the General. Give my report. Meet you for breakfast?"

"Sure."

Both men left the suite and John headed straight for the General's office.

"At Ease Colonel. Please sit down." General-Mayor Priboie Brankovik stated to his Second in Command.

"I prefer to stand if that's okay. Sir I take full responsibility for missing the briefing. I don't know why Dr. Beckett didn't wake me. It won't happen again. I also take full responsibility for the failed mission and the lost trade alliance we could have gained."

"As you should Colonel. You were senior officer. Mistakes by you or your team always fall on your shoulders. However, there seems to be a problem with that."

"Problem Sir?"

"Appears each member of your team is too willing to accept full responsibility over the others. Including Specialist Dex. We had much debate."

"Sir, I don't know what my team said, but I assure you it was my fault we ended up prisoners of the Volgan people. Everything was going great until, by accident, Atlantis was mentioned."

"No matter. Water under the bridge Colonel. I will expect your full report by tomorrow morning. Now, it is I who needs to make apology to you. I have kept you working too hard over these past few days getting me up to speed, as you Americans say, on all military matters and base protocols. That is why I _**ordered**_ Dr. Beckett to let you sleep. Do not blame him he was just doing as I asked. I presume you had a restful night."

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now I believe you have a report due."

"I do." John paused a moment then added, "Thank you Sir," before leaving the office.

So much was said without actually being said. John was relieved yet upset with his team. He screwed up royally this time and the General swept it under the rug. John was getting to like working for the General more and more. They had a similar way of commanding. It was a rookie mistake that Atlantis was even mentioned. It was made perfectly clear that first year on Atlantis that there were some civilizations that harbored ill feelings towards the Ancients.

By the time he reached the mess hall John was starving having slept through dinner last night. He was the last to arrive, Ronon, Evan, Rodney, Elizabeth and Teyla were already there enjoying their breakfast. Laughter rose from the table as John grabbed some food and joined them wishing them all a good morning.

John started in on his cereal. "Elizabeth if you have time today I thought we'd go to the gun range. Get you weapons qualified for off world. Col. Lorne and Teyla tell me your combat tactics and PT are going well."

"I forgot about that. Of course. Teyla has helped a lot and Col. Lorne is a good teacher of tactics."

"Ma'am, you're forgetting to mention how you re-wrote five of the scenarios with better tactical outcomes." Evan spoke up putting praise where it needed. Dr. Weir has one heck of a military mind whether she wanted to believe it or not.

"You don't say Evan."

Evan bobbed his head to the affirmative. "I just…what word did John use…oh yes… 'tweaked' them a little." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Lorne you didn't!?" John glared at him.

"Just call'em as I hear'em." Evan replied. "…Sir."

"I can't believe you would cheat like that Colonel." Rodney said from his place at the table.

"Oh like you hadn't already tried that."

"Well of course I tried that. How do you think I knew those idiots who programmed the game didn't allow for a hole-in-one. I'm just mad that you managed to get around their stupid fire walls in order to tweak it. You're coming to the lab to show me how you did it."

"Some other time McKay. I need to get my AAR written up for the General first. Seems my whole team took the blame, which leaves me off the hook. I figure it will take me all morning to come up with a creative way to pass blame on to each one of you since you all seem too eager to accept it. Then after lunch I'm taking Elizabeth to the shooting range."

oOo

Rapid gun fire could be heard all the way down the corridor. As Elizabeth and John approached the sound got louder, almost deafening. As the pair walked in, six of the chest high gun stations were in use leaving four to choose from. John selected the second to last to give Elizabeth her gun instruction. John advised Elizabeth to put on the safety goggles as he pulled the safety goggles off the next station over and put them on himself.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

John went to check out a 9mm handgun for Elizabeth along with a clip of ammunition. Checking the safety he laid the gun down on the table along with the clip.

"Okay Elizabeth, this is the gun you'll be carrying when off world. Here on the left side is the safety. It should be engaged at all times unless you intend to kill. Here is where the munitions clip is inserted. If done correctly, you'll hear a click. You slide the chamber forward and back and that primes the weapon. It will not fire unless the safety is off. This is the trigger, you place your index finger in and when you are ready to shoot pull back firmly releasing the bullet." Elizabeth paid close attention to his thorough explanation and demonstration of the weapon. When he was through he placed the weapon back down on the bench. "Now it's your turn. Pick up the weapon, hold it, get a feel for its weight, and notice how it feels in your hand."

"John I don't think I can." Now that she was standing so close to a weapon all her years of lobbying came flooding back. She thought she would be able to do this, but now she was having second thoughts. "You know I was a political activist lobbying against government spending on the military before I took the job at the SGC or became expedition leader. This just seems all wrong, the best way to stop the proliferation of weapons is to try and end the need for them. I spent my whole life thinking this way. Now I…"

"Elizabeth, we're not building an arsenal or making nuclear weapons. Leave that to the Genii. We're talking about whether you live or die on a mission, whether you can defend yourself if I'm…if the military is not around. General Brankovik will be expecting you to go off world and you helped establish the guideline when we needed the civilians. Now follow your own rules. Pick up the 9mm and hold it. It's perfectly safe and I'm right here beside you."

Elizabeth's hand hesitated over the cold black steal. John reached out placing his hand over hers and slowly lowered it down until her palm rested on the 9mm weapon. He allowed her time to get the feel of it under her hand before he manipulated her fingers to actually grasping the weapon to hold it firm. Backing his hand away he left Elizabeth holding the gun.

His breath was hot on her neck as he spoke. The noise from the Marines practicing had made it hard to hear. He was standing so close. "Feel its weight, its perfect balance, the texture of the grip, and the smooth lines of the barrel." She did as John requested. The gun felt strange in her hand, heavy. The texture was rough she supposed it had to do with being able to handle the weapon in the rain. The barrel was seamless and smooth as she let her fingers trace down the side.

"Okay, now I'm going to show you how to hold it properly." He positioned Elizabeth so she was facing one of the targets on the far wall. John stepped behind her and guided her into a firing position. "Set your feet slightly shoulder width apart." He said into her hair. "You're going to use both hands. Hold the gun in your right hand with your index finger lightly bent and resting against the trigger. Take your left hand, palm flat and wrap your hand to the gun butt and fingers over your right." As John breathed the words, his arms were around her and moving her hands into the position he was explaining. His chest was warm against her back. In any other setting she would have let her head drop back onto his shoulder. "Now arms straight and lock your elbows."

John stepped away and moved up along side her. "Watch how I load the clip and eject it. Then you'll do it." John took the weapon from Elizabeth's hands demonstrated how to insert the ammunition clip. Ejecting it and re-inserting it a couple more times before handing the gun back over to Elizabeth and laying the clip down on the table.

Elizabeth checked the safety to make sure it was on, then picked up the ammo clip and with precision inserted it into the weapon hearing the little click. Repeating this process three more times before John moved on to the live firing.

Elizabeth laid the weapon down with the clip next to it. He pulled his own weapon from his thigh holster, checking the safety, wrapping his hands around the gun like he had demonstrated earlier, he slid the barrel forward priming the weapon, and he flicked off the safety and gently squeezed off a single shot at the target. Elizabeth gave a little jump at the closeness of the report.

"Your turn. Just like you practiced. Pick it up, check the safety, insert the clip, prime the weapon and when you're ready to shoot, flick the safety off using your thumb then squeeze the trigger. Aim for the center red dot."

Weir followed his instructions, aimed for the target and pulled the trigger. Besides the noise, the gun recoiled in her hands and she fell backwards a little. John was standing behind her ready for just that and braced her. Unconsciously she clicked the safety back on, ejected the clip and laid both pieces down on the table before looking to see where on the target if any she hit. John's shot was dead center. She could only hope to hit the paper.

Colonel Sheppard made a hand signal and all firing ceased. The Corporal, who she didn't know his name, retrieved the target, hanging a new one in its place. John made another hand signal and the firing resumed. Taking the paper target from the Corporal he showed it to Elizabeth. Holding it up to the light there was one hole dead center which was John's, but off to the left and a little high was a second hole. It was almost dead center. She was amazed. And so was John.

"In order for you to be certified in this weapon you must hit the target within the black four rings circling the red bull's-eye with no less than fifteen shots. Of course hitting the bull's-eye is okay too. Ready to give it a try? I can't help you anymore than I already have. You have to do this on your own."

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth steadied her nerves. "I'll try."

"Good. That's all I'm asking you to do." John stepped away and allowed Elizabeth all the room she needed and all the time she needed to prepare.

She loaded the weapon, fell into her stance, took hold of the gun firmly, held her arms straight and locked her elbows. Her eye was on the new target as she took aim. Firing one round at a time.

oOo

"I hear congratulations are in order." General Brankovik said with a pleased expression.

"You heard correctly. Who knew an activist against weapons could be such a sharp shooter."

It had been a few days since she and John were on the gun range. News traveled fast around Atlantis and soon everyone was talking about her exceptional skills with the handgun. Her target was even posted in the orientation room as an example to others. Many of the expedition were in total amazement since they knew what Dr. Weir's career had been prior to coming to Atlantis. Hearing that she was now qualified to carry a weapon surprised a lot of folks. But it did not stop them from stopping in at the orientation room to get a glimpse of her qualifying target.

"We need more Noibn nuts for Dr. McKay. The way he has been acting you would think we were down to our last nut. But more importantly we need the shielding devices. Daedalus will be bringing us as many Fourth Generation generators as Earth has available. Do what you can."

"I will General."

"Be safe." John's words ghosted across her shoulder. "You look beautiful."

Dr. Weir was decked out in dark gray pants, red shirt with the lighter gray jacket with red patches in front over that. Her tac vest was snuggly secured and zipped over it all. She had on hiking boots with her pant legs tucked inside like all the Marines and the other off world teams. Her field pack hung from her back and she had a thigh holster with her 9mm tucked safely inside. In John's eyes, she was the most beautiful G.I. Jane he had ever seen.

"You're just saying that because I'm all decked out in Rambo gear. You're not coming?"

"No, I'm saying that because you look beautiful. And no again because the Daedalus will arrive today, we have to unload her and I have promotions to hand out. Remember those pesky little eval's you manipulated me into doing two weeks before they were due?"

"I thought the next time promotions came due you were taking a vacation."

"Well I wanted to but the General nixed that idea." Smiling in the direction of where the General was standing.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner then."

"Tell Magistrate Yerri I said hello. You'll love him."

John moved off joining the General as they watched Capt. Polansky, Sgt. Jones, Corporals Woodward and DeMarco circle Dr. Weir before stepping through the open wormhole on her first official off world trade negotiations mission. Deep down inside John was worried. The 'what ifs' starting popping into his head. The more he gave them their just due, the more he wanted to turn to the General asking for permission to join the team. It would only take him ten minutes to gear up and be ready. Effero was a safe planet. John reminded himself of that over and over. Rodney had fixed their shield so if the Wraith did show up, Elizabeth would be protected. He had to find a way to cope with his obsessive personal protective streak over Elizabeth. She was trained in weapons, combat tactics and survival just like all the other civilians he had going through the gate on a regular basis. But deep down he knew she was not like the others. He cared for her more than the others. She was not just another member of the expedition going out on a mission.

TBC 7/60


	8. Chapter 8

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

The Daedalus arrived a few hours later and had been off loaded in record time. All supplies had been disbursed where they needed to be. John passed the box of citations and promotions off to Col. Lorne then made himself scarce. If the General wasn't going to let him take vacation he sure wasn't going to be a sitting duck.

For a few hours he hid out in McKay's lab doing calculations for him. Listening to him and Radek complain about their supply order or rather lack of supplies. Seems Quartermaster Supply could not tell the difference between coax cabling and twine. When he was done there, he found Ronon and they sparred out on the western pier where no one went. The west pier hadn't been cleared yet and made the perfect spot to hide. Dr. Chandler, the structural engineer had first dibs making sure it was safe for the teams to investigate. After he had enough of Ronon beating the crap out of him he went back to his room to shower. He hid there and played video games until it was time for lunch.

He managed to get Teyla to bring him lunch to his quarters saying he was too busy getting work done to leave. Somehow she didn't believe him but took pity on him anyway knowing that promotions were being handed out. After his last experience with promotions, almost being killed, Teyla didn't blame him for wanting to hide. After lunch he completed several overdue reports, drafted five new mission drafts for the upcoming week, made out a new rotation schedule, answered a few e-mails, sent a few e-mails, read ten pages of War and Peace; his quota for the week, and even did his PT that he promised Carl he would do, took another shower, changed the mood flower in Weir's quarters, and arranged with Rose Highland a special celebratory dinner for Elizabeth when she got back from her first official solo negotiation mission off world.

oOo

Elizabeth opened her door to her quarters and staggered in. She was tired, but it was a good tired. She spent most of the day with Magistrate Yerri and his Council Members discussing a trade agreement for the manufactured shield devices. By the end of the day they had agreed upon two with five more to come. Earth would supply some of the raw materials that the Re'sal people found hard to obtain. In addition they brought back more Noibn nuts. During Elizabeth's negotiations she interceded the need for more Noibn nuts. Beyond what the current agreement allotted for. Magistrate Yerri declared they would start planting two more fields to meet the demand. He was overjoyed that their base crop was well received by their new trading partners.

She made her preliminary report to General Brankovik and headed off to her post-mission check in the infirmary. This was just her first mission and she could already see why John wanted to go clean up, eat and rest before doing any briefing or post-mission check in the infirmary.

It had been a hot day on Effero or rather M9X-226. Magistrate Yerri offered them a cool, sweet drink he called temetum when everyone settled in the Debate Chamber. The drink was dark in color and tasted of lemons and Weir had to smile that it was a good thing Rodney wasn't here. Colonel Sheppard made sure Lorne's team was not on escort duty since Rodney could not remember the Magistrates name and was too hyped about obtaining more Noibn nuts than anything else. This mission was too important to screw up with Rodney's social misgivings.

Elizabeth finally lifted her head and took in her surroundings at first she wasn't sure she was in the correct quarters until she saw the picture of Sedgwick on the nightstand. The room had a small table set up covered with a deep rich green cloth. A single candle set in the middle with two crystal goblets, a napkin and utensils at each place setting. She startled when the door behind her whooshed open.

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't expect you back for a while." John stammered to a halt. He was carrying an ice bucket or at least a bucket filled with ice. No doubt he had raided the infirmary's ice machine. Again.

"John?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. A celebratory dinner for your first successful off world mission. Dinner won't be ready for…another hour or so." He said looking at his watch to gage the time.

"It's…"

"Hey…are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Okay…let me get out of here. Give you time to clean up and I'll see about getting dinner started earlier. Would thirty do it?"

"I guess."

"I hope you did better than this with Magistrate Yerri. One and two word responses aren't enough of a foundation to broker a trade agreement on. You taught me that Elizabeth. Okay…let me set this here and I'll be back in a little while with dinner. Then you can tell me all about it." With that John turned and left. Leaving Elizabeth slacked jawed standing in the middle of her quarters.

Elizabeth finally came to her senses after a few minutes and managed to drag herself into her bathroom for a much needed shower. She was just brushing her hair when her door chimed.

John was on the other side of the open door leaning over a small wheeled cart containing a bottle of wine, some flowers and two covered meals. Allowing John into her room she stepped aside and watched him set the table with the two covered dinner plates, put the bottle of wine in the makeshift ice bucket and put the flower into a vase. _Vase? Where had he gotten a vase?_ He dashed into the bathroom filling the vase with water, returning to set them to the side of the small intimate table set for two. Last he took his lighter and lit the small light green candle that complimented the dark green cloth covering the table. He pushed the wheeled cart towards the door.

"Madame Mouselle, tes **dîner attends." Elizabeth loved it when John spoke in French. He held out his arm for her to take and after she did he walked her three steps to the table and seated her. Placing a napkin across her lap before taking his own seat.**

**When he realized the covers were still on the plates he popped up took both covers off and with a large step placed them on the wheeled cart by the door. Retaking his seat, "sorry."**

**"John this is lovely. Thank you. This is just what I needed."**

**"Twelve words that's a record. Hope it continues." He couldn't help but smile at her. He reached over to where the wine bottle rested in the ice bucket and gave it a roll between his palms. Hoping it would chill a little faster. "I've already heard that Magistrate Yerri is going to plant two more crop fields so we can keep McKay in Noibn nuts. Rodney couldn't be happier but what about the shield devices?"**

**"We have an agreement for two devices right now. Magistrate Yerri said it would take his people approximately two to three months to build the first two shields and as soon as the Daedalus can bring back some raw materials from Earth we will get five more over the next year."**

**"What did Yerri want for the two?"**

**"A second stand-by naquadah generator."**

**"That's a good deal. Hey eat up before the food gets cold." **

**Elizabeth took a bite and savored the taste. "Is this real?" She said around another mouth full. **

**"One hundred percent Grade A Prime US beef. I would add fresh but with the eighteen day trip between galaxies I don't think it's that fresh anymore." John taking another bite.**

**"How did you know I liked hamburgers and french fries?"**

**"I told you Elizabeth I know a lot about you." John replied.**

**"This is what they are serving in the mess hall tonight, isn't it?"**

**John took a huge bite of his burger this time to avoid answering. He pulled the wine bottle out of the ice bucket and poured Elizabeth some wine. "I had picked this up from Na'el a while back when I was on the mainland. It was a bottle left over from their last harvest festival. You know that elfin berry concoction that Beckett had me drink when I got UTI's? Well Na'el uses two or three other berries besides the Elfin to make this. It's really good." For his own, he dashed into the bathroom and filled his goblet with water.**

**"You aren't having any?" She pointed to her glass.**

**"Can't. Still on duty. But go ahead." Elizabeth took a sip of the deep dark red colored wine and found it very pleasing to her palate.**

**As they ate burgers and fries she talked about the agreement. John talked about his day hiding out from the Marines.**

**"I almost forgot, what did you think of Magistrate Yerri?" John asked before heading out the door, it was late and he had dishes to return or face the consequences of Rose in the morning.**

**"He reminds me of Mr. French from an old TV series." Elizabeth stated.**

**"That's exactly what I thought." He turned to go and Elizabeth stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. Turning back towards her to see what she wanted, Elizabeth kissed him on his cheek. "Ah…goodnight Elizabeth." He managed to say before pushing the cart and its contents out the door.**

**"Night John."**

oOo

A couple more weeks passed and Elizabeth had two more successful trade agreements under her belt. Her first Ancient Language 101 class was doing well. She had ten members of the military and thirteen members from the civilian or scientist side of the expedition. She was doing great. They were using the large conference room as their classroom until a more suitable and permanent location could be sought out.

Elizabeth had breakfast and lunch in the mess hall with John and his team, but dinners became private. Since Carl was on leave, most of the dinners were in John's suite either at the table or on the balcony under the stars. More hand holding and long walks along the piers became the norm. Elizabeth managed a few more kisses too.

John's courtship was filled with romance. On several evenings they watched movies. First it was Ghost. Elizabeth was practically drooling over Patrick Swayze although she was snuggled under John's warm embrace. Then John found an old classic; Barefoot in the Park.

A few nights later while they gazed at the stars John recited a few lines from Hamlet. "_Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt thy love." _ Elizabeth wondered if that was his way of expressing his feelings using words that had been written down decades ago. They never talked about love; if they had a future together. They kept to the safe subjects like books, movies, places they've seen and been to and the happenings of the day. All topics straying from any type of emotional undercurrent, yet John could recite poetry and speak in many languages.

"What are we watching tonight John?"

"'As Good As It Gets' with Jack Nicholson." John replied setting up the player and turning on the wide screen TV. He grabbed two bottles of water and the bowl of popcorn before settling back down on the couch. Elizabeth moved closer making herself comfortable next to him when he whispered, "you make me want to be a better man."

The movie started then and the only sounds heard after that was that of them nibbling on popcorn.

oOo

John, Teyla, Ronon and Major Jacobs put the new Marines through their paces at the Alpha site. Lorne wanted to go but John pulled rank, he needed to put some 'fun' back into his life. Sheppard had spent the last couple of months working closely with General Brankovik. There were a lot more administrative duties John had to contend with. He thought about shoving it off to his XO but decided against it—this was what he chose to do after being given the chance to walk again. So a little romp around the Alpha site with paint ball guns seemed like a good opportunity to relax a bit. He hadn't spent that much time with his friends lately as his friends pointed out to him over breakfast. So he was killing two birds with one stone.

John's team of seven new Marines fresh off the Daedalus, along with Teyla had managed to paint-ball five of Major Jacobs's team. John managed to get Ronon square on the back with two shots before he had to duck for cover. On the opposite side of the coin, Major Jacobs and Ronon with their eight new Marines managed to tag John and two of his Marines. Team Razorbacks were still ahead by two. At the end of day one Captain Overton brought the change of paint guns and Ronon and Teyla switched teams. With Ronon on his team tomorrow there was no way team Bulldogs would win, John was sure of it.

John came stumbling through the gate covered in blue and yellow paint. Fifteen Marines followed also covered in paint and laughing. Some green and red, some blue and yellow but the Colonel looked like he had taken a bath it.

At the end of day two, the score was tied at nine each. John shouldn't have been surprised Teyla always had a few tricks up her non-existent sleeves and Mjr. Jacobs and his team capitalized on them. John had accidentally shot Ronon with a paint ball. They were tracking the Bulldogs when he tripped over a patch of brush. As he fell he inadvertently squeezed off a paint ball round that landed on Ronon. At least that was what he explained to Ronon after he apologized for hitting him with a paint ball. John kept the real reason to himself. His left leg from the hip down seemed locked in place. For a short time John wasn't able to bend his knee or even rotate his ankle. Once John was back up on his two feet he apologized to the Runner again.

As they made their way back to the gate at the end of the war games both teams replayed special moves they were taught or signs to look for, Ronon was making his way through the ranks whispering. John dialed the gate and had just sent his IDC when Ronon yelled "now." Next thing the Colonel knew he was being pelted with paint from all sides. He had been one of the lucky few who only got shot once during the two day war games event.

John headed for the open gate talking into his comm still being pelted by colorful paint. Someone got in a lucky strike that hit him square in the lower back under his bulging pack sending a spike of pain to his head that had him stumbling through the gate into the gate room. The Marines, Jacobs, Teyla following and Ronon laughing so hard he could barely see.

General Brankovik descended the stairs as it had become his custom to do so when a gate team returned home. Being on the floor enabled him to get a better look at his stumbling military leader. "Colonel I take it you lost?"

Summoning all his willpower in order to answer, "was a tie Sir. This…" Moving his hand up and down his painted BDU's. "…this is Ronon getting even." The pain in his head along with the bright light of the gate room was making him nauseous. "Permission to clean up Sir?"

"Granted. Everyone clean up then report to the infirmary." General Brankovik stated to the large group. Smiling and chuckling to himself at how the Colonel found himself in these types of situations.

The gate room cleared out and Chuck ordered a clean up crew to take care of the wet paint on the floor. Colonel Sheppard made it to his room shucked out of his clothes and showered. He had the headache of all headaches. There was no way he could make it to the infirmary and pass a med-check right now, so he opted to lay down knowing that the rest of the group would keep the doctors busy for awhile. Resting might ease his pain enough that he could get in and out of the infirmary without an overnight stay.

His door chimed twice before he rolled over to go answer it. He was hoping who ever it was would just go away when no one opened the door, but no such luck. The clock read 19:41 hours. He'd been sleeping for three hours and still had a pounding headache. Moaning at the thought that Dr. Beckett was on the other side of the door ready to reprimand him for missing his med-check almost made it worth ignoring the door chime a third time.

When the door opened it was a surprise to see Elizabeth. She was holding a tray of food. John backed away from the door and allowed Elizabeth to enter and set the tray down on the dining table.

"John you okay?"

"Yeah fine, just a little headache." He could tell her that much he knew he looked bad without even seeing his reflection in the mirror.

"You missed dinner. Maybe if you eat something you'll feel better. Come on, sit down." She patted his hand and led him to the table.

His nausea was gone so at least the food smell didn't make him run off to the bathroom. It was surprise casserole sitting on his plate. He took a few small bites to please Elizabeth and found it not that bad but he just wasn't hungry and his headache was ramping up again. Laying his fork down he gave up. "Sorry Elizabeth, this headache has taken away my appetite."

"Come with me." She held out her hand and he took it. Leading the way to the sofa she sat down placing a pillow on her lap and instructed John to lay down with his head in her lap.

Once he was in a comfortable position she started to massage his temples.

"Mmmm." He sighed.

Elizabeth kept a steady pressure on his temples she could see the pain lines around his eyes and forehead. After several minutes of rubbing she began to see the pain lines slowly disappearing. John's breathing had evened out as well.

"Feels good. Where'd you learn to do this?"

"Carl."

"Carl?"

"There was this gate team that caused me to have more than my fair share of headaches while I was in command. Carl saw me one day rubbing my temple and he showed me the correct way to relieve my stress headache."

"Tell me what gate team and I'll have them stop doing that." John said with a smile creeping across his face.

"I'll do that. Now just relax." Elizabeth continued to work her magic fingers at his temple. She was sure he had fallen asleep.

"John?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You don't have to answer if don't want."

"Elizabeth, just ask. I don't want to keep secrets from you. I'll tell you anything you want to know about me." John reached up and took one of her hands and held it. He wasn't ready to open his eyes just yet he still had a headache but it wasn't bad.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I don't want there to be secrets between us either." She stopped and carded her free hand threw his hair a few times. "When Rose collected on her IOU's, what did you have to do?"

_What the…? That was last year. Was Elizabeth jealous?_ "Why do you want to know about that?" He responded. "Did Rodney put you up to this?"

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"He's been badgering me for months. He's like a dog with a bone, he won't let it go."

"I didn't know. I guess…never mind. It's not important."

"It must be important to you or you wouldn't have asked. It was nothing really. Rose had been married before coming with us. They had a son who was killed in a car accident when he was twenty-eight. Six years later her husband died. Just so happened that they both died on the same date. Rose was feeling melancholy I guess. She needed someone to talk too. She chose me because I reminder her of her son; he was 'full of spirit' she said. He cared for people, he was a doctor. He was on his way to start his shift at the hospital when his car was hit. We talked, I held her while she cried for them and later on we danced. Rose mentioned how much her husband loved to dance while we talked so I volunteered you know to cheer her up some. She also was the one who told me not to let a good thing slip through my fingers. Life was too short and there were no do-overs. I've already had a do-over and I won't let what I want slip away again. I've done that once already."

"I didn't know."

"Rose never told anyone. And I'd appreciate if we kept this between us. I don't need Rodney finding out. You know he doesn't think before he speaks sometimes. Besides, Rose still has her IOU's. Told her to hang onto them until something real important came up that she wanted; like new kitchen equipment or a Jacuzzi for her room. Those things I can get."

"Of course." Elizabeth wiped a stray tear away. Life was too short and here in the Pegasus Galaxy life was even shorter. "You said you 'won't let what you want slip away.' What do you want John?"

John opened his eyes for the first time throughout their exchange gazing up at Elizabeth, "I want you."

"Madame Mouselle, tes **dîner attends." = "Young Lady, your dinner awaits." in French**

TBC 8/60


	9. Chapter 9

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Before Elizabeth could say something the suites door chimed. John thought _open_ with his mind. This time it had to be Carson. "Hey Carson." John said without turning his head or taking his gaze away from Elizabeth or getting up.

"You missed yo…oh! Am I interrupting?" Carson came to a fast stop after entering, a wide eyed surprised look on his face seeing Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard in a somewhat compromising position.

"No, just had a bit of a headache and Elizabeth was rubbing it away for me. Sorry about missing my post-mission check. Everyone check out okay?"

Carson managed to pull himself back together. "Yes, well…if you don't mind since I'm here…"

"It's fine Carson. Can you do it here, or do you need me in my room?" John was hoping he would say here was fine, he liked where he was…very much.

"You're fine where you are lad if Elizabeth won't mind."

"I don't mind Carson." Finally being added to the conversation.

Carson moved around the dining table, glancing at the uneaten dinner, and around the lounge chairs setting his doctor's bag on the coffee table. Crouching down he rested one hip on the edge of the couch. John scooted over giving the doctor a little more maneuvering room.

Carson made quick work of blood pressure, pulse and respirations. Digging in his medical bag he found his penlight quickly he checked pupil reactions. John only winced once. He didn't carry a digital thermometer it took up too much room in his bag considering everything else so he produced the old fashioned mercury thermometer and placed it under the Colonel's tongue while he took a blood sample for testing. Finishing he listened to the Colonel's heart and lungs.

"No temperature Colonel and everything checks out fine so far. How's the headache?"

"Almost gone." He was honest. The truth was it was down to just an annoying throb he could put up with. Two hundred percent better from when he walked through the gate, but Carson didn't need to know that part.

"I can give you a pain reliever if you want."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay son, it that your dinner over there by chance?"

John just gave Carson his best 'you know it is' look.

"Aye, well get yourself some food and some more rest."

"Yes mom." John drawled.

Elizabeth gave him a chided pat on the shoulder.

"What?" John smirked backed at her.

"I'll leave you two to your…business." Carson blushed a little pink.

"Gee Carson, it's not like we're teenagers making out." John snarked.

Carson efficiently tossed everything back into his bag, closed it up and left the two lovebirds on the couch.

Once the door closed behind Carson, "John, you shouldn't tease Carson like that."

"He's a doctor Elizabeth." As that should be explanation enough. "Now where were we? Oh…yes I remember now. I want you, Elizabeth."

oOo

"General you got a minute?" Sheppard asked standing at the door of Elizabeth's old office. Another two months had passed and the Daedalus arrived with more men, new scientists and more supplies.

His relationship with Elizabeth blossomed after he confessed that he wanted her. He couldn't believe what he said two months ago but he had meant every word, he did want her. It appeared that Elizabeth wanted him in return. There were more sunsets watched together, more moonlit walks, more romantic dinners, more hand holding, more poetry, more movies and a little more kissing being done on his part. His team had been more than understanding about the amount of time he spent away from them to be with Elizabeth.

John was taking things slow with Elizabeth not wanting to go too fast. He needed to make sure this was right for the both of them. He was military, always ready to put his life on the line. Could Elizabeth handle that? Nancy couldn't. But circumstances were different this time they would be together, living in the same city, not thousands of miles apart. Nancy had to endure not knowing if he was alive or dead, what he was doing or where he was. Elizabeth would know because she would be right here with him. Love was confusing.

Col. Lorne entered Sheppard's office with a grin on his face. The unloading of the Daedalus was done. Supplies were disbursed with the exception of one item. He filled his commanding officer in on the latest screw up with Quartermaster Supply which brought him to where he was now, standing at the General's door.

"Come in Colonel. What's on your mind?"

"I need to go to Earth Sir. We've had another foul-up with Quartermaster Supply and I don't think I can let this one go. Three days – four tops." _Maybe I should have said a week._

"Explain."

"You've noticed our PX?" John asked waiting for confirmation. The General nodded. "Most of the items in the PX have been supplies shipped to us on the Daedalus with a no return policy besides taking up valuable space for items we do need. We got fifteen thousand scrubbies for God sakes instead of ammo for the P-90's. They sent us green and red ink pens. We don't use paper here. I have several child size rain coats all in bright yellow along with several size 13 boots which only a handful of people can wear. Last month Dr. McKay ordered coax cabling and received twine as a substitute. What do they want us to do? String to cans together to play telephone! The list goes on and on General. The gazillion paperclips to go along with our non-existent paper we made into garland for our holiday tree decorations a few Christmas' past. But his time Quartermasters has gone too far. I can't let this slide any longer. They're taking up valuable room on the Daedalus with this nonsense. And the Scientists and Doctors are not getting what they need in order to do their jobs. I request permission to go to Earth and talk some sense into Supply." John huffed at the end of his rant taking in much needed oxygen.

"You haven't told me what they shipped to us this time." General Brankovik leaned back in his office chair studying the tight clinched jaw of his first military officer. He heard the complaints and on occasion had visited the Atlantis PX taking in the vast array of items one not usually saw on a research or military base.

"Oh right. Sorry. This time they sent us a thousand pounds of cat litter. We have no cats here. No motor pool and the jumpers don't use oil. They've gone too far this time. Someone has to do something. I have to do something. So what do you say General? Can I go?"

"If I let you go will I have to bail you out of one of your jails?"

"No Sir. I'm Special Ops trained." Sheppard replied giving the General his trademark grin.

"Do I want to know what you're planning Colonel?"

"No Sir. The less you know the better." John hadn't come up with a plan yet. He would just wing-it like he did most of the time.

"Agreed." General Brankovik scratched his bearded chin with indecision. He leaned forward in his chair, "you can go. We open the gate to Earth at 14:00 be ready to go then. And Colonel… don't make me regret my decision."

"Yes Sir."

John turned on his heels and almost ran out the General's office. He needed to arrange for the cat litter to accompany him back to Earth. He headed to the east pier to get a sled then over to the storage room to obtain large containers. After transferring the litter into the containers on the sled he tossed in a few other items for good measure. He headed for his room to pack a few clothes while informing Lt. Col. Lorne he would be gone a few days. After packing he stopped by the labs, infirmary and inputted into his PC tablet lists of items that were never received but were needed. He vowed he would do his best to bring back their missing items.

Standing in the gate room with his duffle over his left shoulder John waited for the gate to dial Earth. The sled was packed and strapped down for safety. He had told Elizabeth he was going to Earth for a few days to take care of their little supply problem. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth walk into the gate room.

"Come to wish me luck?" John asked.

"No, I'm actually going with you. I need to get some materials from Dr. Jackson for my language class and since the General was keeping the gate open long enough to send you through he's sending me as well. Is that going to be a problem?"

He hadn't noticed she was carrying her overnight bag. His attention was on her beauty. Boy did he have it bad. "Not at all Doctor, the more the merrier I say."

The stargate whooshed into life before them. The General yelled down from the balcony that the Earth iris was open and to proceed. Elizabeth headed through first. John pulled the handle on the sled and followed.

"Welcome to Earth Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard." Announced Gen. Hank Landry from the floor of the gate room.

"Nice to be here General." Elizabeth replied.

"What have you brought?" Landry looked at the sled with all its many containers.

"Thank you Sir. Quartermaster Supply seems to have a no-return policy. I'm here to change that….Sir." John stated as he guided the heavy sled full cat litter, boots, coats, pens and other miscellaneous items he managed to stuff into the crates to a halt at the base of the ramp.

"I see. Well I wish you luck Colonel. I'm a General and I haven't been able to convince them of their wrongful ways. Of course before you proceed those items will need to be checked through quarantine."

"Understood Sir."

"What broke the proverbial camel's back this time?"

"Cat litter."

General Landry laughed until he thought his sides would split open. "A while back Quartermaster's sent the SGC fifteen thousand colored nylon balls. Can you believe it? What use were nylon balls? That's when I put my foot down not that it did any good. I wonder what became of them."

Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir exchanged a shared look between themselves that gave the General the idea that the two Lanteans did.

"Walter!" The General yelled. And the Chief Master Sergeant came hustling around the corner. "Escort our two visitors to the infirmary then find them suitable quarters. I'll have your returns gone over they should be ready by the time you get done in the infirmary. And Colonel Sheppard you're restricted from entering Level 21. The labs there are working with electromagnetics just to be on the safe side. I know your implant is shielded, but let's not take any chances while you're here."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh and Dr. Weir…Dr. Jackson is off base but is scheduled to return tomorrow morning. I hope that won't be a problem."

"No General, no problem at all."

Without further word the General left the gate room and headed back to his office still chuckling over cat litter and colored nylon balls.

"Ma'am, Sir, if you'll follow me." Master Chief Harriman said motioning that they should follow him.

Walter wound them through corridor after corridor until they came to the infirmary. Dr. Lam gave them the standard 'welcome to Earth' exam. Taking one vile of blood for testing before sending them on their way with the Master Chief to find their quarters and drop off their bags.

"Master Chief, can you arrange transportation for tomorrow morning. I want to get those supplies back to Quartermasters ASAP. And can you tell me where I might find a quiet room to work that has access to the internet."

"Of course Colonel right this way." Walter pointed and started down the gray corridor stopping mid way when he realized he wasn't being followed.

"Elizabeth you gonna be okay?" John inquired remembering he was leaving her standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes John. I have a few phone calls to make. Meet me for dinner?"

"Sounds good. But let's go out for dinner."

"Fine. Say seven?"

"See ya back here at seven then. Sorry Master Chief lead the way."

John followed Sergeant Harriman to a small nondescript room with a laptop, legal pad and pencil at the ready. Closing the door with a thought didn't work. He had to remember he was back on Earth and had to do things the old fashion way. He got up from the table and closed the door manually. Setting back down he booted up the laptop and began his searches.

John finished his last search looked at his watch and had just enough time to shower and change before meeting Dr. Weir for dinner. He stood to find both his legs tingling. Ignoring the strange sensation he managed to make it back to his assigned room. While John showered and changed the tingling feeling vanished. He arranged for a car for the night with the desk Sergeant on duty.

Precisely at seven he knocked on Elizabeth's door. She too had changed into a nice outfit a definite change from BDU's and combat boots. Elizabeth had on a dark pair of slacks with heels and a soft green sweater blouse. She carried a black over jacket for later when the fall evening air cooled. John was the man in black reincarnated. Black long sleeved turtleneck shirt which hugged his frame in all the right places with his tight black jeans. The couple made their way to the surface and Colonel Sheppard signed for his wallet, credit cards, cash and the car he requested.

Opening the passenger door he assisted Elizabeth into the black SUV. The seven mile drive into the city took twenty minutes. Neither one spoke as they passed the beautiful countryside. Mountains reached high into the sky with their foliage of green topped with white. Some of the passing trees had started to turn to yellow and orange signifying the change from summer to autumn.

Elizabeth finally broke the silence between them. "Where are we going John?"

Concentrating on his driving he kept his face forward as he answered. "Just before the expedition left I found this nice restaurant that offered Thai, Middle Eastern, California and Italian cuisine all at the same place. The place is called The Blue Star. It's not much farther. We have reservations for seven forty-five. Does that sound okay with you? I guess I should have asked what you might like, sorry."

"The Blue Star sounds wonderful." She returned with a smile noticing how transfixed he was on his driving.

And just like that they pulled into the parking lot. John hopped out and quickly circled the SUV to open the door for Elizabeth taking the claim check offered by the valet before entering the swank, romantic restaurant.

They were seated promptly. Elizabeth ordered a glass of wine and John a beer. The music played softly in the background and the lighting was intimate. A single candle surrounded by a ring of fresh flowers adorned the center of the table. For Elizabeth it was a tough decision on what to order. Everything on the menu sounded wonderful but she finally chose the Thai Gkaeng Ped Gkai or in English as it was written on the blue menu; Chicken and Roasted Eggplant in Red Curry Sauce. She liked spicy foods. John was more reserved and ordered Bourbon brined Niman Ranch Pork Chops with Sweet Potato Gratin, Apple Compote and Bourbon Glaze.

They talked about their relationship for the first time, where it was going and what it meant to each of them. It was the most personal talking John had ever done about himself and his feelings in a long time. Elizabeth seemed to have a way of getting information out of him. When the waiter came back to ask about dessert they shared an Artisan cheese and fruit assortment. Neither one wanted anything heavy after the large meal they had been served. The appeal of fresh Earth fruits and cheeses was just too tempting to pass up. It was nearing 10 pm and closing time for the restaurant when John helped Elizabeth into her sleek jacket, paid the check and waited for their car at the front door.

On the drive back to the mountain Elizabeth managed to talk John into meeting her mother Evelyn who resided in Norwalk, CT an hour plus drive outside of New York.

John escorted Elizabeth to her quarters and since it was late headed for his own. He had a big day tomorrow—Quartermaster Supply wouldn't know what hit them. As he lay on his bunk he couldn't believe that he agreed to meet Elizabeth's mother. H_ow'd that happen?_

TBC 9/60


	10. Chapter 10

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

When John reached the Duty Officer at the mouth of the mountain he found that Walter had indeed arranged everything for him. The multiple cases that held his 'no returns' were already loaded in the back of a large black SUV similar to the one he had driven last night, waiting for him along with a driver and two extra sets of hands. John climbed inside and the four made their way to Quartermaster Supply.

"Guys stay here until I need ya. But hand me that black case…no not that one…yes that one. Thanks. Be back shortly." The Colonel took the case and started off towards the building drawing a conclusion from the strange looks he got from his escorts that he was less than military in front of the men. He kept forgetting that he was on Earth and the soldiers here were more accustomed to military protocol from superior officers.

Colonel Sheppard weaved his way through the bureaucratic stonewallers until he reached his objective: Sergeant Major Pertis. Sergeant Major Pertis was the final say on all supply requests, he signed off that they were filled and correct. Boy was he about to get an awakening.

"Sergeant Major I am Colonel John Sheppard, Military Commander of Atlantis Base. Are you familiar with Atlantis and its purpose?"

"Yes Sir."

"Just to clarify a few things, you are responsible for our requisitions…yes?"

"Yes Sir."

"It is your duty to make sure that those requisitions are filled correctly and with the proper requested items."

"Yes Sir." The Sergeant Major was wondering were this line of questioning was heading.

"How long have you been doing this job?"

"Eight years Sir."

"Do you like this job? This post?"

"Yes Sir. I have a good crew working for me. I like knowing that what I do here helps you guys out in the field. And besides that the climate here in Colorado Springs is nearly perfect year round. Job allows plenty of time for recreation too."

"Good to know. Do you check and double check that your supply manifest matches that of the requisitioning manifest before anything leaves the warehouse."

"Yes Sir. Standard Operating Procedure. You know how the Government can be if things don't match up."

"I do. I have with me several Atlantis requisitions that I would like you to pull your copy of so we can discuss them. Sound okay with you Sergeant Major?"

"Yes Sir."

John handed him a slip of paper with four RQ numbers written down. Sgt. Mjr. Pertis retrieved the corresponding documents from a file and returned to the counter not realizing he was facing his ultimate accuser.

"Let's begin with RQ number 8-9067J-A10229-B." While the Sgt. Mjr. pulled the corresponding file Colonel Sheppard opened the black case he carried in with him. Pulling out the handful of red and green ink pens he had tossed in the case earlier he laid them out for 'show-n-tell' on the counter. "Okay Pertis…do you mind if I call you Pertis? Good, okay Pertis where on the RQ does it request 1500 red ink pens and 1500 green ink pens?"

Pertis scanned the RQ list twice. First checking for the item number of the pens then he checked the description details. There were no pens of any type requested. "Sorry Sir. There was no request for red or green ink pens on this RQ."

"Precisely. Atlantis base uses laptops, data pads and PC tablets, we don't use paper, therefore, no need for pens. The question then becomes, why did you ship 3000 ink pens to Atlantis? I have your signature on the RQ, you've already stated that you check and double check each order as per SOP."

"I don't know how this happened, Sir." Pertis was beginning to sweat.

"I'll give you time to think about it. Let's review RQ number 1-0977R-A85763-G." Colonel Sheppard allowed Pertis to pull that file and again he opened the black case and pulled out a boot and a yellow rain coat. "Pertis please tell me where on this RQ it states to send a 144 pairs size 13 boots or 24 child size yellow rain coats to Atlantis."

Again the Sergeant Major scanned the said requisition and found no such request. So while Pertis scanned, the Colonel continued.

"I have only seven Marines who can wear this size of boot. It would take a lifetime for those soldiers to wear all 144 pairs. And as for the yellow rain coats what were you thinking? Atlantis is a scientific and military base. There are no children. And I sure as hell would not let any of the refugees wear a bright yellow coat. It would be like painting a bull's-eye on their backs for the Wraith." By the time the Colonel finished he voice had raised an octave or two. He was panting hard trying to maintain his control over wanting to hit Pertis. Several of the office clerks looked in their direction with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir. I don't know how these items…"

"Don't say another word. I'm sure you do know but let's put that aside for the time being. Let's take a look at 6-8813U-A92571-K." The black case was opened again and a package containing ladies nylons appeared on the counter. "I assume you know what these are. And yes you will not find them on that request form because we never ordered pantyhose. Out of the approximate 1500 compliment that makes up Atlantis base only 15 percent of those are female. Do you think we entertain a lot? Hold Gala's or something? The women on the base are either Marines who wear fatigues 99 percent of the time or they are scientists who wear a uniform."

"Sir…"

"No don't! We are not done yet. I have one more requisition for you to look at." Sheppard opened the case and pulled out a thirteen pound bag of cat litter and plopped it down hard on the counter. When Pertis saw the bag of litter being pulled from the case he gulped. "Explain this Sergeant Major Pertis." Colonel Sheppard waited a few minutes. He could see the Sgt. Mjr. trying to come up with a plausible answer. "Actually Pertis I want an explanation for all these items."

Pertis seemed to be squirming all over from his military issue boots into his military issue socks, into his military issue clothes and all the way up to his military required haircut. He was perspiring and kept pulling on his BDU shirt collar swallowing hard. He knew he had to answer. A superior officer was standing in front of him. He debated whether or not to make something up or tell the truth. This Colonel was a lot harder to deal with then the others that were sent questioning their supply orders. When General Landry showed up to contest the fifteen thousand nylon balls he'd managed to snowball him. (pun intended) Pertis was beginning to think he wasn't about to get away with snowballing this Colonel.

Pertis sighed deciding to lay his cards out on the table. "Okay here's the thing."

"It's Colonel or Sir, Sergeant Major." Wanting to keep the supply Major off balance.

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." Pertis snapped out and then wiped his beading brow. "Colonel the items that were shipped to Atlantis were back stock, overstock supplies and or poor substitutions. Most of the inventory had been incorrectly obtained by my predecessor and took up space sitting in our warehouse."

"I thought so. Continue."

"About four years ago I was told in no uncertain terms that I had to find a way to reduce the inventory and clean out the warehouse. I've been secretly adding items to all requisitions processed through this facility. Honestly Sir I didn't think a few ink pens or boots here and there would make a big difference."

"They do Sergeant Major. We are allowed only 250 thousand pounds of cargo space aboard the Daedalus for mission critical supplies. Food, guns and ammunition, medical supplies and scientific supplies are all mission critical to our survival. By sending us unwanted supplies we risk not having what we need to take care of an emergency, or save a life. Sending us unwanted supplies takes up valuable space; not only on the Daedalus but on Atlantis as well. We were shipped fifteen thousand scrubbies instead of our 125 cases of P-90 ammunition because someone didn't read the item number correctly. I don't need to tell you that without ammunition lives could have been lost. Although General Landry already told me you tried to pawn those nylon balls off on him so I doubt it was a mistake at all that Atlantis ended up with them. Sending your overstocked items to Atlantis is not acceptable. Sending us poor substitutions is not acceptable either, not now and not in the future. In the back of my transport I have 1000 pounds of cat litter that I am returning to you, your 'no returns' policy is done for as of today. Not just for Atlantis but for the SGC, Peterson AFB, The Air Force Academy and wherever else you ship supplies to. It's over. You're out of business Pertis. If I hear just one person say they were shipped supplies not on their RQ form you will find yourself at a new post. I do not want to see or deal with anymore paper cutters, lawn fertilizer, umbrellas, 35mm film, denture cups, egg cups, business card holders, binder clips, paperclips, floppy A discs, anti-freeze, twine or the hundred other items you sent to Atlantis. Do I make myself perfectly clear Sergeant Major?"

"Yes Sir. But…"

Colonel Sheppard cut the Sgt. Mjr. off and left him wondering. "Come with me." All the items he had taken out of his black case he left haphazard on the counter. Taking the empty case with him, he and Pertis went outside. "This is purely for my own amusement, but why did you send cat litter to Atlantis?"

"The wrong kind was delivered to us. The motor pool at Peterson said it was worthless and refused to use it. Nobody wanted it Sir. And I was under orders to…"

"Well you got that right. Atlantis doesn't want it either." They continued to talk walking down the corridor until they reached the transport and Colonel Sheppard began explaining to Pertis his next action. "Packed in these cases are the remaining 77 bags of cat litter, nylon stockings, size 13 boots, yellow rain coats and Floppy A discs. You will empty said cases yourself. You are not allowed to have help. When you have emptied two cases send them in with one of my men. I will be in the supply room picking out and packing up the supplies that we **do** need. Do I make myself clear Sergeant Major?"

"Yes Sir." Pertis started unloading the first case from the rear of the SUV.

"The other items you sent to us will be sent back on the Daedalus on her next run." Colonel Sheppard stepped over to the three man detachment who'd accompanied him. "Sergeant, Corporals, when Pertis here has two cases empty please bring them into the supply warehouse. I will be inside fulfilling a long list of missing items. When he gets another two emptied bring them in. You're not to help him. But I might need your help once I get these cases loaded back up again." Sheppard instructed.

All three answered with an approving "yes sir". They were amazed that the Colonel managed to get through to Quartermaster Supply. The three had been privy to previous confrontations that had gotten more senior officers nowhere.

Sheppard walked back into the building. On his way to the supply room he snagged Airman Baker. "Airman where might I find forceps?" Dr. Beckett had ordered forceps and received tweezers instead. He ordered Petri dishes and received denture cups. John was going to take care of the Doc's long list first. Then he had a few other lists from the other departments on Atlantis that he would take care of as well.

John had downloaded everyone's wish list to a flash drive before leaving Atlantis. He downloaded the information into the laptop Sgt. Harriman let him use so he could print out each list.

When the Airman led him to the forceps Colonel Sheppard took a few boxes off the shelf and put them in the case he was carrying. "Okay, now I need Petri dishes and microscope glass slides."

As the Airman led the way he offered to pull the supplies but the Colonel wanted to make sure he got what he came for with no substitutions or additions. The pair made their way through the medical supplies and soon the case was full. Corporal Hoskins delivered two more cases while taking the full one back to the transport vehicle. Next he fulfilled the list given to him by Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka. Cabling filled up two cases. The battery packs Zelenka wanted filled a third. Two more cases were filled with miscellaneous small stuff like alligator clamps, cable connectors, inducers, digital switches, tools and so on that completed that list. Dr. Deerman had a small list which only filled a partial case. Drs. Gebhardt and Brown supplied him with a list. Dr. Greene needed new software, but Colonel Sheppard would get that elsewhere. Metallurgy needed more containment containers and ichthyology needed proper netting as they were issued hair nets which Rose and her staff in the kitchen could use so it wasn't a total waste. Airman Baker and Colonel Sheppard continued through the rows and rows of supplies until he had fulfilled each list. Picking up a few things he noticed along the way that he thought his Marines might like.

Sergeant Addler, Corporal's Hoskins and Evers loaded up the transport and headed back to Cheyenne Mountain Complex. On the drive Sgt. Addler's curiosity got the better of him and he just had to ask. "Sir how did you manage to get supply to take back the cat litter and other stuff and get these supplies? I drove General Landry here personally a few months back. He's a General Sir and he got no where."

"Atlantis ordered these supplies but Sergeant Major Pertis back there just never managed to deliver. That won't be a problem any more. Sgt. Mjr. Pertis decided it was in his best interest to take back the litter and other items. He didn't much care for the other option I gave him." Sheppard smiled at himself for what he had accomplished today.

"_We're still having problems with the Wraith. I could use someone of your caliber working for me on Atlantis. You have ingenuity, creativity, skill and cleverness. You're fit and strong from what I can see. We need people like you in our fight against the Wraith. I'm surprised that the SGC doesn't have you on a gate team already. When I get back to the SGC I'll see about a transfer of duty stations for you."_

"_Atlantis? Wraith Sir?" Pertis couldn't keep his voice from quivering. _

"_Fighting Wraith will suit you better. Filling supply orders is a waste of your talents Sergeant Major."_

oOo

"Elizabeth I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It will be fine John, my mother will love you because I love you. She only wants me to be happy and you make me happy. There is nothing to worry about." Elizabeth took his hand and together they walked up the front steps to her mother's home in rural Norwalk, Ct.

After John got back from his day spent at Quartermaster Supply the two of them took a red-eye flight to the East Coast. After navigating New York traffic they made their way to Connecticut in a little over an hours drive.

The hour was still early. "Maybe we should come back later. It's still a bit early she could still be sleeping."

"Don't be silly. My mother never sleeps past six-thirty. If we're lucky we'll be in time for coffee and breakfast."

Together they reached the door hand-in-hand. John stooped over to pick up the morning paper while Elizabeth rang the bell. The autumn air had a slight chill but John was burning up with nervous energy.

The wooden front door to the two story brick rural Connecticut home with classic Georgian style lines opened wide. Elizabeth yelled "mom" while her mother yelled "sweetheart" and in a flash the two women were embracing. Mrs. Weir was a little shorter, but not by much, than Elizabeth. Evelyn Weir had a slender frame like her daughter and a smile and welcoming eyes to match. Her hair was still brown, cut short and styled.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Colonel John Sheppard. He's in charge of the military at the base I'm stationed at."

John offered his hand out for a shake but it was still holding the newspaper he'd picked up. Pulling his hand back quickly, he put the paper in the other hand and re-extended his right. "Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weir."

Evenly took his extended hand in both of hers. "The pleasure is all mine young man. It is nice to finally meet the man that holds my daughters heart. Please come in out of the cold."

John stepped back to allow Elizabeth to enter first then he followed. The house was warm and charming just like he'd expected. There was already a fire started in the fireplace crackling away providing a warm glow about the living room. A heavenly scent of fresh baked rolls emanated from the kitchen down the short hall. John's stomach took that moment to growl—loudly.

Elizabeth and her mother both smiled. John just wanted to turn tail and hide his embarrassment. But with Elizabeth clutching his hand he wouldn't be able to escape very far.

"Let me have your coats and I'll get you both some breakfast. I have some fresh sweet rolls about to come out of the oven." Evelyn stated. "How long can you stay darling?"

Passing off their coats John and Elizabeth followed Mrs. Weir into the kitchen.

"I'm afraid only for a few hours. We have a flight out at 7 p.m." Elizabeth explained.

"At least we have a few hours for John and me to get acquainted with one another and for you to catch me up on what you're doing. Now sit down I'll just get the coffee and rolls. Won't take but a minute."

John watched Mrs. Weir, she worked with military precision serving up coffee and hot sweet rolls right out of the oven. The three of them talked in between bites.

Once they were done with breakfast they moved into the family room where the three of them settled into the soft furnishings and continued to talk. After lunch John insisted on doing the breakfast and luncheon dishes so Elizabeth and her mother could have some private time together. The afternoon seemed to pass by quickly.

TBC 10/60


	11. Chapter 11

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Elizabeth did I give you the car keys?"

"No."

"Must have fallen out of my pocket. I'll run back to the house and check." At that John sprinted off up the sidewalk to the door of the brownstone. He heard Elizabeth say she'd stay there and wait. Ringing the bell he waited for Mrs. Weir to answer. Evelyn opened the door, "I think our car keys fell out of my coat pocket, mind if I check?"

"Of course not dear. Come in. Is Elizabeth coming back in?" Evelyn asked.

"No, she's waiting by the car should only take minute." John stepped into the warm and cozy house and went to the chair where their coats had laid for the last several hours and two meals. John searched the chair and cushions and the floor around the chair and came up empty handed. When he turned towards the door to have Elizabeth check her bag Evelyn stood holding the keys and a small velvet box.

"I'm sorry John for being so deceiving. I took your keys and hoped that you would be the one to come back looking for them. I wanted to give you something." Evelyn handed him the keys and the velvet box. "Open it."

John put the keys in his pocket and opened the small black velvet box. Inside was a diamond ring. Looking up at Evelyn she could read the questions that were on his mind.

"This is my wedding ring John. It has always been my dream for my daughter to wear it. It has served me well. Harold and I had thirty-eight wonderful years together. When you're ready to ask my daughter for her hand in marriage you'll have a ring to place on her finger. I know what Colonel's in the Air Force make so I won't take no for an answer. You make my daughter happy John. I've never seen her so happy before and I know you love her deeply and will continue to love her and protect her. Now go before she thinks you got lost."

Evelyn Weir stepped close, putting her hands on his shoulders to bring him down closer to her so that she could give him a kiss.

John whispered, "thank you," putting the black velvet box in his inside coat breast pocket for safe keeping.

Too stunned to say anything more, Evelyn shoved him out the door once more. Waving to her daughter standing by the car.

oOo

Colonel Sheppard rounded up his sled full of cases that were now filled with never received items. It would be like Christmas to a lot of the folks back on Atlantis when he arrived. He positioned the large sled at the bottom of the gate room ramp dashing back into the hall to get a second sled full of boxes. Lining it up after the first at the bottom of the ramp Colonel Sheppard went back into the hall for the last sled. He came with one and was returning with three. The second and third sleds carried items he'd ordered that first day when he arrived at the SGC.

Most had to be special ordered but it all arrived in time to make the journey back to Atlantis. He'd ordered a popcorn machine for the rec room along with enough popcorn for three months. An air hockey table and ping-pong table were also among the boxes. Several boxes held a variety of board games, including twenty sets of poker chips, video games and two new Xbox 360 players, card games, puzzles and the like. The Colonel purchased two 42 inch flat screen TV sets and DVD players for the rec room. Three large boxes contained new DVD movies: classics, family entertainment, sports, horror, action adventure, dramas, comedies, documentaries, science fiction, and a variety of foreign films from many nations, romance, independent films, television shows and even a few musicals. Two more fairly large crates held some paperback books, comics and magazines for the PX Library.

He tossed in a few musical instruments that he'd heard through the grapevine that his people missed playing. Who knows, maybe someday there'd be an Atlantis band or orchestra. John was still trying to figure out how he could smuggle a baby grand into Atlantis for McKay. But that and the new Wii gaming system would have to wait for another time.

For himself he picked up four boxes of white golf whiffle balls. They came 500 to a box so with two thousand that should last him for a while. He picked up buoyancy floats and a large 34 inch by 65 inch fishing net with a 6 foot detachable slide handle. Next time he was on Earth he would bring back the anchors for each float along with the proper tie off. His end goal was to make a water golf driving range. Using the new whiffle balls would enable him, with help of course, to retrieve the balls floating on top of the water instead of losing so many regular golf balls to the bottom of the Atlantean ocean. He was trying to be eco-friendly.

Rounding out the sled's last few boxes he purchased four DVD shelving units, two TV stands for the two new TV's and managed to get a variety of chocolates, hard candies, gum and other sweets. Somewhere in the mix he had authentic Swiss chocolates for when Carl returned.

Colonel Sheppard made his way to the control room. He'd almost forgotten to tell the General the good news. When he returned the day before yesterday he only had a few hours to change and pack before their red-eye flight to New York. Then last night he and Elizabeth arrived late and were extremely exhausted. This morning after breakfast had been rush, rush, rush to get everything tagged and loaded on the three cargo sleds.

"General Landry." Colonel Sheppard stated coming to what he knew to be his laid back version of military attention.

"At ease Colonel. Looks like you're going home with some extra baggage."

"Yes Sir. A few toys to release some of the stresses of fighting alien vampires. I picked up a few movies, a ping-pong table, books, junk food, board games, that sort of stuff. But what I wanted to tell you Sir is that you won't have to worry about Quartermaster Supply screwing up anymore requisitions. Sergeant Major Pertis and I came to an understanding."

"Will I be served extradition papers Colonel?"

"No Sir." Sheppard said with a smile.

"Very well. We'll dial the gate when Dr. Weir arrives then. Need any help?"

"Just up the ramp Sir. From there I think Eliz…Dr. Weir and I can manage."

"Get to it then, dismissed."

"Thank you Sir."

As Sheppard made his way back to the SGC gate room Dr. Weir and Dr. Jackson were rounding the last corner. Elizabeth carried a box as did Jackson.

"John I hope you have room for two more boxes. Daniel was kind enough to loan me several books on the Ancient language for my classes."

"I don't know Doctor the cargo sleds look pretty full but I'll see what I can do." Taking the box from her he found a place for it and the one Dr. Jackson carried. Re-securing the tie down straps they were ready to go. John tossed his duffle bag on top the whole mess.

"I see you did some shopping while back." Daniel Jackson noted.

"Yeah, just a few games and movies to keep the troops and civilians happy."

The gate started its dialing sequence and they could hear Walter announce each chevron being locked. The gate kawhooshed open in magnificent splendor. Elizabeth and Daniel were saying their goodbyes when General Landry gave the go ahead to move out.

"Elizabeth I'll need your help once we get the sled to the top of the ramp. If you could just keep pushing it I had General Landry alert the Marines in the gate room to assist once the cart is through."

"Of course John." Elizabeth followed the two SGC Marines who were pushing the cargo sled up the ramp. As the sled was pushed through the wormhole she took the handle and kept pushing until she was on the other side and in Atlantis. The gate room Marines took over after that.

A few minutes later a second cargo sled appeared pushed through by the third sled which was being pushed by Colonel Sheppard. John heard General Brankovik tell the SGC everyone arrived safely and to cut power to the gate. Brankovik made his way down the grand stairs to the gate room floor. "Ah Colonel looks like you have been busy. General Landry tells me I should not worry about extradition."

"No Sir you do not. Everything here is on the up-and-up. Quartermaster Supply and I got along great. In those cases are the supplies we asked for but never received. In those boxes are a few new toys to keep the base entertained. Wouldn't want them to get too stressed out that they can't perform their duties now would we?"

"Air Hockey table?" Inquired the General.

"Ping-Pong too." Grinned Colonel Sheppard. "I also brought back a few books and movies in Russian I thought you might like. I'll have McGreggor call in the troops and we'll clear the deck. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Yes in fact but it can wait while you 'clear the deck'. Come to my office when you're done Colonel." General Brankovik found it amusing the way the American talked and chuckled to himself as he ascended the stairs back towards his office.

"Yes Sir." John turned away from the retreating General instructing McGreggor to call for assistance. When the troops showed up the Colonel started passing out containers. He'd spent most of the morning gathering and tagging the cases and boxes just so it would make it easier to clear out once back at home.

"Jakubowski these two cases go to metallurgy. Edwards this case to Dr. Beckett and be careful it's mostly glass. Tonniges, Miller and Defilippo take these seven cases to Lab 1. McKay and Zelenka will know what to do with them. Henderson this one goes to Dr. Brown in Botany. Blair and Mitchell these three need to go to the ichthyology lab. Marks this goes to Dr. Simpson in Lab 7. Connifer, Dr. Deerman gets that case. Fritz and Grunig take the last four cases to the armory. Now for sled number two this won't be too bad people. Okay, this box and these three boxes need to go to my old quarters. Buckland and Moore you guys want to take charge of those please. Cadman and Wallace these two boxes belong to Dr. Weir." John stopped and looked up did a 360 of the gate room looking for Elizabeth. Finally spotting her talking with the General he gave a sharp whistle. Not only did it get her attention, but also everyone else in the gate room and command deck. "Sorry, uh…Dr. Weir where would you like your two boxes Cadman and Wallace will take care of them for you."

"My quarters for now. Thank you Captains."

"Lieutenant Gadient I think I can trust you with these four boxes, take Airman Stockard too. These four go to my quarters."

"Yes Sir." Lt. Gadient took two boxes as did Airman Stockard.

"Okay as for the rest of you volunteers the remaining thirty-forty-fifty boxes here on the sleds all go to the rec room. If you're not on duty or reporting for duty then a few of those boxes will need put together or set up. Contact Specialist Spanelli to see if you can barrow his tools. Knock yourselves out guys." As they all started following the two sleds Sheppard called out. "Hey! Can I get one of you to take this empty sled back?"

Major Jacobs came back.

"Thanks Major. You could have let one of the younger guys take it." Colonel Sheppard said.

"I know, but they're like kids at Christmas Colonel. Let them see what Santa brought. Besides I have a good teacher; never ask someone to do something that you're not willing to do. Isn't that right Sir?"

Caught by one of his own mottos Colonel Sheppard nodded. "Right Major."

Major Jacobs clamored out of the gate room with the now empty sled and Colonel Sheppard made is way up to General Brankovik's office.

"General."

"Come in, sit down Colonel. I was just telling Dr. Weir of our exciting news as you called it."

John moved into the office and took the seat next to Elizabeth.

"Long range sensors picked up a Wraith ship." The General stated.

"On course for Atlantis?" Sheppard anxiously inquired.

"Seems apparent. But it is still many days out. Dr. McKay thinks it's a cruiser, not a hive."

"Well if McKay thinks it's a cruiser it probably is. How soon before it gets here?"

"Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka think that the Wraith ship will have to drop out of hyper space here." Brankovik used a clicker to turn on the plasma screen that sat in the corner of his office. Projecting on the screen was the star system the cruiser was in. The General used the clicker again and the details were enlarged. "S2R-773. The Doctors believe it will exit hyper space here in about four day's time, culling the world while they allow their engines to cool."

"Do we know if they have a gate? We could evacuate the planet before the Wraith get there." Colonel Sheppard offered as a solution.

"Dr. Zelenka said it was a space gate."

"General, this could be our opportunity to test the Re'sal shield device." Dr. Weir brought that idea to the table.

"How so?"

"We have four days. The Daedalus brought us five more Fourth Generation generators. We can go back to Effero to see if they have at least one of the two shield devices completed. If they do we could test it on S2R-773."

"Sir that is a good idea but if it is a cruiser two jumpers could destroy it before they started culling." Sheppard supplied another alternative.

"I agree. But I like Dr. Weir's idea better. We need to make sure that these shield devices work before we get too carried away. Your plan Colonel will be back up. First thing tomorrow Dr. Weir you will go to Effero. I'll contact Dr. McKay and let him know of the trial. Colonel you'll arrange a team to assist Dr. McKay and two additional jumpers just in case. But right now you have appointment in the infirmary. Dr. Beckett has already contacted me twice." The General turned his laptop screen so that his two guests could read it.

"Tell the good doctor we're on our way. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't stick needles in you every time." The military leader complained.

"If you're good, maybe Carson will give you a lollipop." Elizabeth snarked and grabbed his hand to pull him along.

"Doubt it." John mumbled.

oOo

Elizabeth and John were in the transporter alone holding hands and standing pretty close to one another. "Hey, Doc said we needed to rest for a few hours, why don't you come to my room. I have the bigger bed." Wagging his eyebrows in Elizabeth's direction.

"Carson said sleep John." Elizabeth countered.

"That's all I meant too." John stated innocently.

This time Elizabeth raised a brow and studied John a little more closely. She gave a faint nod and John tapped the location for his room. Still holding hands he led her into his bedroom for the first time. He sat down and removed his boots before stretching out on his bed. Elizabeth just watched in awe.

"You'll rest better if you lie down Elizabeth."

She snapped out of her thoughts and walked to the other side kicking off her heels before lying down. John scooted closer and she tensed.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman just thought it might be nice to hold you." John whispered already his body was lulling him into sleep given what he'd been through in the last four days on Earth. Elizabeth relented allowing herself the warm embrace from the man she loved.

Soon they were both sleeping soundly, Elizabeth cocooned in John's arms.

Elizabeth woke out of a deep restful sleep hours later. It wasn't a dream after all. She was in John's arm, in John's bed, with John. She managed to crawl out of bed without waking him. Tiptoeing around the bed she opened the closet and found a light blanket to spread over him. He stirred a bit but didn't wake he'd had a couple of short nights while on Earth and meeting her mother surely had taken its toll on him. She watched him sleep for a few minuets longer before gathering her shoes. Elizabeth would allow him to sleep for as long as he needed. The next couple of days would be hectic.

He and Elizabeth entered the mess hall for dinner to a round of applause and shouts. Word had spread through Atlantis that Colonel Sheppard had brought back new movies, TV's, game tables and much, much more for the rec room. The mess hall was hopping with news about a ping-pong tournament being set up. Already several people had brought in more furniture rearranging the rec room's seating to accommodate three TV viewing and gaming areas. John was the hero of the day. Staff Sergeant Alcala informed him the popcorn machine worked great.

As he and Elizabeth joined the others for dinner. Conversation turned from rec room games to tomorrow's mission to Effero, though a thorough briefing was scheduled with General Brankovik at 09:00 hrs in the morning.

TBC 11/60


	12. Chapter 12

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Welcome back Dr. Weir I take it the Re'sal people were accommodating to the urgency of our getting the device. And who have you brought back with you?" General Brankovik asked greeting the mission team on the gate room floor which has been his custom since taking over five months ago. The team of six Marines and Dr. Weir had left five hours ago returning with two shield devices and a guest.

Four of the Marines, two each, were carrying the shield devices which once through the gate they set then down on the gate room floor. The General figured they were heavy but you couldn't tell that from the Marines who had carried them. There was no sign of any strain on their face.

"General, I'd like to introduce Aren Boc, he is one of the lead scientists credited with the development of the shield device on Effero. Magistrate Yerri thought we might require his assistance in setting up the shield on S2R-773. I concurred." Dr. Weir explained.

Aren Boc was not your typical looking scientist with lab coat, glasses and hunched back. Instead Mr. Boc stood a little over six feet tall. He had a muscular build like he worked out with weights. His skin was richly tanned from being outside. Aren's dark eyes, dark hair and charming smile contributed to his overall un-geekiness.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Boc." Brankovik extended his hand in greeting. Aren Boc reciprocated the gesture while Elizabeth finished the introductions.

"Aren, this is General Brankovik, the new leader of this expedition. The one I told you about on our walk to the gate."

"I hope you only told Mr. Boc the good things about me Dr. Weir." The General kidded.

"Yes, General, Dr. Weir was most…cordial." Aren responded before Dr. Weir. "I was saddened to hear that Dr. Weir was no longer in charge. However, she has assured my people that you, yourself are an honest man as well as an esteemed negotiator. We, the Re'sal people are honored to join with you in protecting this galaxy from the affliction that imposes itself on it."

"Thank you. We are equally honored that you could come here to help us with the practical testing application of your shield device. After a standard medical check in our infirmary we will gather to discuss plans for putting your shield to good use. You will be interacting with some of our scientists which you will meet at the briefing."

"I look forward to serving in any way I can." Aren commented.

oOo

"Colonel Sheppard you have a go." General Brankovik said into his comm link. He stood on the balcony of the command deck overlooking the active gate. Jumper Two lowered into the gate room going through the blue puddle, two more jumpers quickly followed.

The moment the third jumper cleared the stargate Colonel Sheppard radioed out the assignments. "Jumper Three you have aerial recon. Jumper Six you're with me." Colonel Sheppard said into the radio. Sheppard pointed his jumper towards the planets surface. "McKay any idea where to go?"

Rodney pulled the HUD up searching for the most concentrated mass of life signs on the planet. "There." Pointing to a location on the HUD screen.

John cloaked the jumper to do a fly-over advising Jumper Six to hold position. After the fly-over John and company in Jumper Two landed just outside the village. Jumper Six sat down beside them. It was a twenty minute walk to the village from the clearing.

"Okay listen up, Captain have your team do a perimeter check, but stay here out of sight. Teyla, Lorne and I are going into the village to talk to these nice folks. Tell them what's coming. Ronon I want you to stay here and keep watch over Dr. McKay and Mr. Boc until we get back. Rodney you and Mr. Boc work on whatever it is you need to make this shield work. Two clicks and you're free to talk."

With additional assignments given out John, Lorne and Teyla headed to the village. Twenty minutes later they were greeted warmly by the inhabitants. Teyla asked directions to the person, governing body or council in charge and were sent to the building at the end of the dirt street. The building backed up against a range of small hills. The building looked like all the others, nondescript, wood frames, one story with what might be a loft. The other buildings in town looked the same, it was the inside that set this building apart from the others John surmised.

The interior was lavishly decorated in regal colors of blues, reds and purples. Carved wood trimmings surrounded the windows and door openings. After a short wait they were granted an audience with the Royal Court.

"Thank you for granting us an audience on short notice. What we have to say is of most importance to you and the people of this planet." Teyla began. She stood before a three member panel of the Noble House of Urrab.

One man wore a robe of royal blue, the man sitting in the center chair wore a robe of red. He clearly was the man in charge. The third man wore a light brown robe.

"Proceed." Said the man sitting in the center chair. His chair had the highest seat back when compared to the other two that flanked him making it a sure thing he was the one in charge.

John stepped up to a small podium replacing Teyla. "Hi. I'm Colonel John Sheppard. This is Teyla Emmagan of Athos and standing by her is Lt. Col. Evan Lorne. We came to give you a warning. We have reason to believe that a Wraith cruiser will be coming to your planet soon for a culling."

The three member panel of the Royal Court spoke between themselves in hushed tones that John could not make out. The guy sitting in the center chair spoke up again. "How do you know this? Are you bringing them here if we do not comply with your demands?"

"No. God no." John held up his hands as if to surrender. "Actually we want to help you and your people. My people that is, we have a way to protect your village from the Wraith. We want to help you, we have no demands." Colonel Sheppard quickly explained.

Again the assembly spoke amongst themselves. "Who among you is the leader?"

"I am." Sheppard stated without hesitation.

"Very well. Will you submit freely to partake in the Trial of Ancients?"

"Can you tell me more about it first?" Sheppard had gone down this route before many times, saying yes before he really knew what he was saying yes too. And most of the time he ended up hurt or humiliated. Hurt he could handle, it was the humiliation from the test or the reactions from his team that was painfully hard to stomach.

"The Trial of Ancients seeks out whether you are honest or deceiving. We can say no more of it. Will you partake freely Sir?"

Colonel Sheppard hesitated for moment. "Yes. If it will move this along so we can help your people then yes, I will partake freely, as you put it, in the Trial of Ancients."

"Very good Sir. Your companions need to remain here. Please follow us." The three robed men stood in unison exiting the dais using a door at the back of the chamber.

"Colonel, do you think this is wise?" Lorne asked before his CO could leave the room.

"Look, how bad could it be? They're talking Ancients. I'm not lying to them so it should be fine. Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can. Check in with Ronon and Ruiz." John headed for the chamber door he'd seen the Royal Court exit through.

oOo

"Ronon here." He said in a low voice standing at the rear of the jumper his trained eyes scanning the terrain. "Fine. McKay and that guy are working in the forward section using the HUD and talking. Plenty of talking." Ronon signed off from Lorne looking back at the two scientists Sheppard entrusted him to protect. He wasn't much for words.

Rodney used the HUD to pull up the immediate geographic region and topography around the village. Relaying information the screen provided to Mr. Boc who was inputting the data into the Re'sal's version of a laptop computer. Rodney tossed out more complex data ranging from soil numbers, heat factors as well as initial area size.

Aren factored in the planets sun as well as its night and day cycle. Atmospheric readings were taken when the jumper approached the planet adding another layer of detail to the overall accuracy of how this shield would operate against an attack.

The two men were content in their roles of being as prepared as they could to set up the shield.

oOo

As he exited the chamber door the three council members stood waiting for him. They were in a hallway that looked very similar to the halls of Atlantis. Much different from the wood the Royal Court chamber was built from. John wished Rodney was here with his scanner. He surely could tell if it was Ancient or a good facsimile. The head guy who had been doing all the talking waived his hand over a sensor in the wall which opened a small enclosure.

John peered inside and smiled. Luck was with him today.

"Colonel Sheppard if you would please pick up the device."

John reached his hand inside the hidden alcove picking up the small device. At his touch it lit up like a Christmas tree. If the device had come with bells and whistles those would surely be going off as well. It was Ancient tech alright. He held it out in his open palm so they could see.

"Amazing." "It has never done that Zam in my lifetime." "Praise the Ancestors." After their exclamations the three took a step back and bowed.

"Oh hey…don't do that. It's just a life signs detector. Please stand up. Did I pass?"

"Yes Colonel you have passed. You are telling us the truth. Our ancestors programmed this device to only light up for another of their kind who was pure of soul. It is an honor to finally meet one of our ancestors. I am known as Zam. I am dux Ducis of this world these are my seconds, Suiqram Muna and T'nuoc Pillenni of the Royal Court in the Noble House of Urrab."

"Glad to meet you fellas but we don't have a lot of time. We need to start work on protecting your people."

"But Colonel we need to plan the ceremony and a feast in your honor. Welcome you properly into our village. It is not everyday we are blessed with meeting one of our ancestors."

"Can it wait just for a few days? It would be a shame if the Wraith showed up before we can protect you and your people."

Zam, Muna and Pillenni talked between themselves. John was sure this was going against their protocols but time was of the essence. "We will wait. Let us return to deliberate."

oOo

It was late afternoon the following day. Captain Polansky was on recon above the planet giving Lt. Ruiz and his team a few hours on the ground to get some food. For the last day and a half the two jumper teams had taken shifts patrolling the unfriendly skies above the planet as well as investigating the other nearby planets for inhabitants. Atlantis had checked in saying that the Wraith could drop in any second. John helped carry the Re'sal shield device from the jumper to the staging area selected by McKay and Mr. Boc. He also coordinated with Zam on how to get all his people in the same area since they didn't know how far the shield could be extended.

When he finally reached his room after a long hard day John found his accommodations fit for a King. The room was quite large taking up half to three quarters of the second floor alone. His other team members were bedded down in the next building over. Between Lorne, Ruiz and Polansky the three pilots rotated shifts throughout the night keeping a jumper in the air at all times to sound warming if the Wraith showed up earlier than expected.

His room had a fireplace with a multi-colored fur skin lying on the floor. Two chairs, tables and a couch completed the woodsy look in front of the fireplace. A wood desk engraved with Ancient text sat in front of one of the many windows. Draperies of royal colors hung and pooled on the floor adding richness to the large room. Three large wardrobes rested on one wall. The room was lit by several oil sconces lending a soft golden glow throughout the large room. As he continued his examination of the large room looking for possible threats and emergency egress sites he found a hot bath waiting for him in a curtained off area. Along with a pitcher of water and wash bowl. There was also a gilded pot in his room. Zam's people had a lot of niceties but indoor plumbing wasn't one of them yet. He wondered if the other team members had the same treatment in hospitality. The bed on the other hand was the center of attraction; extra large in size with an ornamental headboard. Four solid wood posters stood majestically at each corner. Reaching the point of exhaustion John allowed his aching body to melt into the comfort of soft, plush and luxurious bedding which must have been eight hundred thread count by Earth's standards. The blankets were soft, thick, and rich in color and warmth. At least this bed was long enough for his tall frame and then some. John's whistled sigh of relief echoed in the large room as comfort enveloped him. He mumbled his last conscious thought before falling deeply asleep. "_Talk about the 'Royal Treatment'…Zam buddy, you really outdid yourself." _

McKay and Boc worked well together getting the shield set up and connected to the naquadah generator. Zam sent his buddies to the outlaying villages to bring all of those people into what John was now calling the city. Some of the outlaying villages were just too far outside of McKay's comfort zone. He didn't want to over extend the shield on its first test. He wanted to wait until he had more data that would support whether or not the shield could encompass those settlements and still protect them from darts and Wraith weapons.

"Almost done Colonel."

"Really?" John was surprised by McKay's statement.

"Yes really. There. It's ready. Aren you want to double check to be sure?"

John couldn't believe his ears. Had Rodney just asked someone else to check over his work? John knew the two scientists were getting along like two peas in a pod, but to actually hear Rodney …well it was something to put down in the history books. From the mission briefing John had figured out that Mr. Boc was intelligent. Somehow over the last three days Aren had won over McKay which was not an easy task. Just ask all the scientists back on Atlantis who were still trying to impress their boss on a daily basis.

Aren nodded rechecking everything: connections, calculations, output, range, capacity, density, and categorical data. The shield was ready. "The shield is ready Colonel Sheppard." Aren stated upon his final inspection of the two devices.

The Colonel's radio beeped in his ear. "Sheppard."

"_Sir we just detected a hyper space window opening up. Our uninvited guests are here."_ Reported Captain Polansky.

"Understood. Continue to monitor I'll join you with Jumper Two. Sheppard out. Not a moment too soon guys the Wraith just dropped out of hyper space. Teyla is everyone in the city? The Wraith are here."

"_Yes Colonel the last group came in over an hour ago."_

"Inform Zam. I'm taking Jumper Two up to assist Jumper Six in case…you know… You and Ronon make your way over to McKay and Aren. Lt. Ruiz, you and your team deploy. If any Wraith get pass the shield you know what to do."

"_Copy that Sir."_

John took off at a dead run heading to Jumper Two. Lorne caught up with him half way there matching stride for stride. Loren wasn't going to let his commanding officer go up in Jumper Two alone. No Sir. Second rule of combat: two heads are better than one. At least it was Lt. Col. Lorne's second rule. Not sure if his boss thought so. John stumbled into the pilot's seat. Both his legs had a tingling feeling like they were asleep. Ignoring Lorne's concerned eyes and the pins and needles feeling is his legs he radioed back to McKay to activate the shield.

Jumper Two sat outside the range of the shield. Once preflight was completed Jumper Two rendezvoused with Jumper Six over the planet. The two cloaked jumpers watched as the cruiser launched its darts towards the planet.

"Moment of truth." Colonel Sheppard whispered.

TBC 12/60


	13. Chapter 13

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Moment of truth." Colonel Sheppard whispered.

The first dart impacted the shield and was instantly destroyed. Five more darts struck the shield almost simultaneously resulting in the same fate as the first. Now the darts were taking different vectors, approaching from all sides trying to get at their food. No matter what angle they tried each dart was met with the same fate. It was like watching a bug-zapper on a warm summer night.

"McKay how's it holding up?"

"_Better than we thought. The data we're getting from the strikes is amazing. If the shield holds this well we might be able to expand its range to cover those outlaying villages."_

"Keep me informed." John clicked off the radio. "How dumb are these guys?"

"I'd say pretty dumb Sir." Lorne responded.

"What?" John startled at the response. _Did I actually ask that out loud?_ John turned to look at his XO.

"I said they're pretty dumb. If it were me after the first few didn't make it through I would have given up. But they seem intent on getting through which makes them pretty dumb or pretty desperate."

"I'll go with both." Turning back to watch the light show.

Sheppard and Lorne watched as the darts continued their attempts at getting through the Re'sal shield that was protecting the citizens of Urrab. So far the shield was holding. The last few darts broke off returning to the cruiser.

"Jumper Six stand by. On my signal only. McKay how's it going down there?"

"_Shield holding at ninety-eight point six seven percent. Zam said to say thanks. What's going on up there?"_

"Not sure, but I think they are going to try weapons." Sheppard advised the ground crew. The cruiser targeted their forward weapons on the shield as the Colonel suspected.

"_Still holding…I can't believe this…this is just amazing. Aren look at this! Does your shield on your home planet do this too?"_

Colonel Sheppard ignored the two scientists on the ground. He didn't think he would get any more information out of McKay since something else obviously held his interests. This cruiser was intent on culling this planet. He watched the cruiser for any signs of giving up. It had been about thirty minutes so far, still not enough time to allow their hyper drive engines to cool. And the survey's done by Polansky and Ruiz of the neighboring planets showed no other signs of inhabitants.

"Okay Jumper Six I think McKay's got enough data for now let's finish what we came here for."

"Roger that. Give me a two count to maneuver to port we'll catch him in a cross fire."

"You got two."

Polansky took up position on the port side of the cruiser before he de-cloaked. Colonel Sheppard and Lorne stayed in their position de-cloaking and activating weapons all in one smooth move. "Firing two." John said into the radio as he and Polansky each fired two drones at the Wraith cruiser. The cruiser had no time to react or retaliate. It was an anti-climatic end to two days worth of planning. But he'd take it as a win anyway. The shield held up to the aerial assault.

oOo

"Good citizens of Urrab please, may I have your attention. Thank you. We celebrate tonight for two reasons. First we have protection from the Wraith for the first time in our recorded history." Cheers of joy sang out from all corners of the village square. Tables were lined up in rows from one end of the village to the other. Everyone was in attendance to celebrate. "Our new Latratus has brought forth the means of protection as written by our ancestors. Our people have not had a Latratus for thousands of generations we honor him and his people for giving us this gift."

The crowded square erupted in joyous merriment and applause when dux Ducis Zam finished speaking. Colonel Sheppard was embarrassed at all the attention he was getting. He hadn't done all that much. It was McKay and Boc who should be getting all the accolades. John was just doing what was right since he was the one who unintentionally woke the Wraith early setting the events of the past six years into motion. He was trying to atone for his past sins against the people of the Pegasus Galaxy, however, he was not going to tell Zam that part.

"Colonel Sheppard, would you please join me on the dais?" A raised dais sat in front of the Noble House. Zam was standing on the platform waiting. John finally stood to join Zam. Over the last two days John had gotten a pretty good idea of the Urrab society. It was patterned after the Kings and Queens of England. To his best assumption, Zam's title of dux Ducis equated to a Duke. "Great citizens of Urrab I give you Latratus John Sheppard." Zam turned to the side where a young man had appeared out of nowhere. "Thank you Norab Nelv." Turning back to Colonel Sheppard Zam held a gilded crown in his hands. Stepping in front he placed the crown on Sheppard. When Zam moved away the entire village were prostrating with their heads down. "Your Highness you may address your subjects." Zam stated as he too fell into a graceful kneel of honor for his new Latratus.

_Why do I never see these things coming?_ He said to himself. _They just made me King._ _How am I going to explain that to the General? More importantly how am I going to get out of it? I can't be their King I have duties back on Atlantis. Just be honest and tell them John._ He told himself. _Okay here goes nothing. _

"Ah…could you not do that." John said addressing the prostrating crowd. Only the people from Atlantis remained seated staring in awe at what had transpired over the last few minutes.

"Your Highness, if it pleases you so, ask them to rise." Whispered Zam still with his head down.

"Oh right. Thanks." John whispered back. Clearing his throat he said with some authority, "please rise." His subjects, as Zam had called them, rose. "Please sit down no need to stand." Confusion spread across the villagers faces. It was their custom to stand before their King but they all proceeded to follow their King's command without question. "I'm not sure what to say. I don't really deserve this honor. It was a team effort. Dr. McKay and Mr. Aren Boc of Effero are the real hero's here. Um…I'm just glad that you are protected now." Out of the side of his mouth, "now what?" He asked Zam.

"Tell them it is time to enjoy the Festival Feast of Latratus."

"Okay…everyone…enjoy the Festival Feast of Latratus." John watched as everyone began eating. "Hey Zam…what just happened?" He asked for clarification although he already had a pretty good idea. "You know I can't stay here. That device you had me touch just needs a certain gene to operate. Col. Lorne and Dr. McKay can even make it work I told you that yesterday. I'm not your…Latratus…I'm a soldier just trying to help the people of this galaxy. I have duties and…and other stuff."

"I am aware you cannot stay here on Urrab my Latratus. Muna and Pillenni along with several other members of the Royal Court convened last night in deliberation. We all agreed that you have important duties. There are more planets, more people out there that need your protection. Ridding this galaxy of the scourge that plagues it is your destiny my Latratus. Be assured your Kingdom will be well cared for. We hope that you one day will return to us. We understand that your work might take many cycles and that you won't rest until all the Wraith have been suppressed in this galaxy. Come let us feast."

John was in awe himself. Zam understood the big picture.

Rodney held what looked like a turkey drumstick in his hands. "Don't expect me to call you, Your Highness." Rodney stated as John sat down next to him to eat. "Or bow at your feet."

"I won't." John quipped. "Eat up guys. We head back home when we're done."

"What about…you know…" Rodney pointed to the crown sitting on the Colonel's head.

"Oh that. Zam understands that I cannot stay. He'll run things until I come back. In fact this place would be a nice place to retire. The bed I slept in last night…" John saw the strange looks his team was giving him. "Like I said, a nice place to retire…someday."

As the Festival Feast of Latratus came to an end with everyone enjoying their fill of fine wine, foods and entertainment, Zam pulled Colonel Sheppard off to the side for one last good-bye.

"Sire, please accept this as a token of our faith and loyalty. It has been well cared for as written in our history. It will serve you well my Lord." Zam bowed at the waist holding out a breadbox size container that was well weathered by the years.

"Really Zam I couldn't."

"I must insist Latratus Sheppard."

Colonel Sheppard accepted the container as Ronon appeared to say they were all set to head back to the jumpers.

oOo

The three jumpers returned to Atlantis safely after the Festival Feast of Latratus concluded. After a quick check over in the infirmary and a blood draw the Colonel along with the three teams and Mr. Boc were debriefing the General. McKay and Boc talked forever about the function of the shield. McKay droned on about the data he collected. The General finally had to call a stop to McKay's excessive scientific babbling. It was giving him a headache. It was only fascinating to scientists which most of the group was not. All that mattered was that the shield had done its job saving the inhabitants of S2R-773. One interesting thing that McKay did say was that the shield auto-cycled more power to where the shield was being attacked. In the end the data revealed they could cover the outlaying villages and still have enough power to withstand future attacks.

"Colonel Sheppard what have you brought back this time?" The Russian General inquired looking at the weather worn container that had been sitting on the briefing table.

"dux Ducis Zam gave this to me before we left. I haven't even opened it. He said it would 'serve me well'."

"Please Colonel." Brankovik stated motioning for the Colonel to open the container now.

John pulled the container in front of him undoing the leather strapping that had held it closed for thousands of years perhaps. Once that was out of the way he tentatively opened the case and peered inside. Colonel Sheppard slammed the lid back down immediately his eyes going wide in disbelief and an incredulous grin spreading from ear to ear. The briefing room went on immediate alert. Two teams of Marines plus Lorne, Teyla and Ronon were up in arms. It was Ronon who moved the quickest. The next thing that John heard was the unmistakable whine of Ronon's blaster powering up next to him.

"God No!" John thrust his body over the box shielding it from Ronon's 'shoot first, ask questions later' trigger finger.

"Colonel, are the contents dangerous?" The General asked tentatively backing away from his position at the table.

When Sheppard lunged to protect the box it put him almost face to face with the receding General. Turning his head towards the General he replied, "no Sir, just the opposite. Stand down Ronon." John eased himself back into his chair taking a look at all the faces staring at him. "Sorry there folks. Kinda took me by surprise. You can all relax now. This sort of thing just never happens to us on missions. However, we might need Dr. Beckett on stand-by for McKay."

"What do you mean by that Colonel? Why would I need medical…oh…my…God!"

As McKay began his rebuttal John opened the box completely revealing its contents to the assembled.

"Breathe McKay." "Dr. McKay you must breathe." "Come on Buddy." "Doctor." Were the start of many concerns shouted at him from around the briefing table.

"Rodney!" John yelled which managed to get his attention. "Breathe dammit!"

Rodney drew in a sharp breath from his shock. For the next few minutes his breathing was laborious. After he managed to get himself under control, "I can't believe it. Is it real?"

"Pretty sure…yeah. Zam said it was well taken care of."

"Alright everyone, I think that is enough excitement for now. Colonel Sheppard you will remand that case over to Dr. McKay's custody. As for the rest of you, dismissed. And excellent work."

John kept thinking about taking a hot shower in his quarters but mostly of the bed back on Urrab he would miss tonight as he literally stumbled into his room after the briefing. _Damn_, he cursed. His left leg from the hip down was numb again. He managed to get himself into the shower to clean up after two long days. Though on Urrab his room had a hot bath drawn for him he did not partake. As he washed he thought about the tingling sensation he had in the jumper while on the mission. John wondered if it had been due to his exposure near the naquadah generator.

It was still early so after his shower he sat at his desk getting a jump on his AAR for the General. Just getting through with the first day's actions he was saved by the chime of his quarter's door. From the desk he thought the door open. He figured McKay had come to tell him the test results in person. When the door opened it was Elizabeth.

"May I come in Your Majesty?" She asked flowing into a curtsy her arms out to the side and back.

"McKay! You're a dead man." John shouted to the ceiling. Elizabeth entered the suite smiling at his response as she walked over to John at his desk. He pulled her into his arms breathing in her flowery scent. It had only been two days but he missed her terribly. With his face nuzzled into her chest, Elizabeth ran her fingers through his unruly damp hair causing it to stick up more than usual. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. So tell me, how do you leave Atlantis as Colonel John Sheppard and come back as Your Royal Latratus, King of S2R-773?" Elizabeth had been in the mess hall picking up a snack before going back to her quarters to prepare tomorrows lesson. Rodney entered the mess hall to grab his own snack before heading to his lab. Upon seeing Elizabeth, Rodney immediately launched into a conversation. Not even the offer of food made Rodney stop talking until he was through describing every note worthy event in the last two days including what had been in the weathered case. Elizabeth was thankful for the speed at which Rodney talked.

"Honestly I don't know how these things happen but they do." John stood up from his desk, hand in hand, he led Elizabeth over to the couch to sit down. He began filling her in on his two day mission, not realizing that McKay had already explained it in fast detail ten minutes ago. Elizabeth sat contently listening. She loved the sound of his voice. It didn't matter if he recited poetry, a training manual or his mission. She was sitting close to him like when they watched movies. At some point during his narration he kissed the side of her neck, which led to further kissing of the romantic and passionate kind.

"I feel like a teenager, haven't done this since the eleventh grade." Elizabeth panted coming up for air.

"Ninth grade and in the back of my dad's Mercedes." John confessed continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders. He too couldn't believe that he was making out with Elizabeth on his couch. He was forty-ish-ish, forty year olds didn't make out…did they? "Wonder what Carson would do if he caught us like this."

oOo

Colonel Sheppard assigned Specialist Spanelli and a crew to renovate another space next to the PX. When he was in the rec room the other night picking out a movie for he and Elizabeth to watch, he noticed that the movie and video game collection they had accumulated over the years took up quite a lot of room. John decided to add a video store to the other four PX rooms they already had, after getting the General's permission of course. That was two weeks ago and the grand opening of the PX Video and Gaming store was slated for later tonight.

Also in the last two weeks Sheppard managed to find a suitable class room for Elizabeth with an office area across the hall. John took care of the office personally bringing in a large desk and chair, plants from the Botany department, and he reused the DVD shelving he'd previously bought for the rec room, creating bookshelves for all the books Daniel Jackson had sent back with Elizabeth from their last trip to Earth. Meanwhile two teams of Marines worked on the classroom cleaning it and stocking it with a white board, video plasma screen, projector and enough tables and chairs for a class compliment of thirty. It beat having to use the main conference room off of the command deck.

The new classroom and office were located in the North Tower on Level Seven. The office was bright and sunny. Colonel Sheppard asked Dr. Brown if she could transplant a mood flower plant into one of the nicer looking pots. He wanted it for Elizabeth's desk. While Dr. Weir was away on a trade negotiation mission John slipped into her private quarters bringing the three boxes they had packed up from her old office to her new office. It took him most of the afternoon to display the masks, hang the pictures, set out the numerous jars, baskets and trinkets around the room. He should have asked Teyla for help. She was good with stuff like this but was on the mainland again. On her desk he set out the bowl with the four wooden figures along with the box Elizabeth kept her father's pocket watch in placing them in the familiar spot on her desktop.

Now Colonel Sheppard was sitting in his office going over his endless logs of reports, reviewing new mission requests, doing his best to put each mission plan into an already busy schedule. He even processed a few leave requests. Business on Atlantis was running smoothly now that they had a fifth fully operational ZPM. John looked up from his laptop when he heard an obnoxious knock coming from his doorway.

TBC 13/60


	14. Chapter 14

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Colonel you have a minute?" Asked Dr. Chandler the structural engineer assigned to Atlantis from the open office door. He continued to rap his knuckles on the door frame.

"Hey Bob, sure come on in. If you're looking for someone to hit golf balls I'll have to decline."

"Me too, as much as I would love to hit a few that's not why I'm here. We finished the west pier and it's structurally sound. I'd thought you'd want to know right away instead of waiting for the boring report I'm going to write about it. You can send your teams in to investigate any time."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm already up to my eyeballs with reports so I could do with one less. Anything I should know?" Colonel Sheppard inquired.

"Sub-level five has about three inches of water but the rest is dry and the whole area is completely safe. They're good to go as you military types like to say." Bob laughed at his own little joke then added, "however, I'll take a raincheck on hitting golf balls. I understand you brought back whiffle balls. How do you expect to retrieve them? Wait until the current eventually carries them to the shoreline."

"No, I also brought back a king sized fisherman's net on a six foot extension rod. I figure I could use a jumper to skim the water with the hatch down while an unknown party, yet to be determined scoops them up with the net. You want to volunteer? I would, but I'm the pilot."

"I'll give that idea some thought Colonel." Bob declared. "Maybe even come up with a better plan. You know us engineers, we like to design."

"You do that. I'll let you know when I can find a few hours and we'll give it a try."

"Sounds good. I'd better get busy on that report. Have a good evening Colonel."

"You too Doctor." As Dr. Chandler left his office John glanced at his watch it was almost dinner time. Elizabeth was off world with Cadman's team negotiating for more food items. He'd be having dinner with the rest of his team tonight.

Cadman's team was initially sent to check on an Ancient lab that McKay said was on the planet. After checking with the indigenous people who were farmers, the team received permission to check out the lab. Corporal Rayna Shvernik, the newest member of Cadman's team struck up a conversation with one of the locals about the crops. Shvernik found out that their one and only trading partner for the vegetables had been culled. Cadman's team along with Dr. Weir were sent back to see if Atlantis could be their new trading partner.

John had a nice dinner with his team. After checking in with the control center he set to work on his next plan. He dropped by his old quarters to pick up some items he had stored there. Letting himself into Elizabeth's room again he went to work.

"Sheppard go ahead." He said setting his book down on the bed. His clock showed 22:18 hours.

"_Dr. Weir and Capt. Cadman's team just arrived back on Atlantis, Sir."_

"Thank you Mary, Sheppard out." John jumped up from his bed almost running out of his suite towards the transporter. Once again he let himself into Elizabeth's quarters. Heading straight for the bathroom he started running a hot bath for Elizabeth adding a few drops of rose oil into the water.

"_Colonel Sheppard Dr. Weir just left the infirmary."_ Reported Colleen before going off shift in the infirmary.

"Thanks. I owe you." John replied hurrying the bath to fill quicker. Running out of time he shut off the water and ran out of her room. He took the long way around to the transporter so he wouldn't run into her.

Elizabeth was hot and tired. It had been a long day of negotiations. Everything she offered they turned down. Irrigation for their crops, medical aid, cloth, tools, none of it they wanted. She was beginning to think it was a waste of time until Cpl. Shvernik took off her boot to get a pebble out. Because of the abundant rain fall that watered their crops the ground would turn muddy. So a deal was made to trade boots for vegetables. The rest of the day the team spent measuring the feet of the whole village down to and including the children.

Elizabeth palmed open her quarters door and walked in turning up the lights enough to see. She tossed her pack down in one of the chairs followed by her tac vest. A shower was her first priority. As she got up to walk into her bathroom she noticed something on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, it was a chocolate kiss. A trail of kisses led into her bathroom. She followed them picking them up on her way, when she entered the bath was full. Elizabeth ran her fingers through the water expecting it to be cold but found it hot. A piece of Athosian parchment was tented sitting on the edge of her tub.

It read: 'Now I have kissed the ground you walk on. Enjoy the bath. Kimi o ai shiteru.'

_I wonder what that means?_ Elizabeth thought to herself tracing a finger over the carefully written words on the parchment. She'd have time tomorrow to find out, but right now the bath was at a perfect temperature. She would enjoy her bath and her kisses.

oOo

"Morning Elizabeth, sleep well?" Inquired Teyla as Elizabeth sat down next to John at the breakfast table.

"I did." She replied with a smile.

Rodney was eating his scrambled eggs but managed to ask, "so what'd we get?"

"Root Vegetables. The best I could equate them to would be the equivalent of radishes, beets, garlic, onions, turnips, yams, jícama, carrots, horseradish, taro roots. The root colors are not what we normally see however. Radishes are green instead of red, yams are white."

"Doesn't matter anymore Elizabeth I drink yellow coffee for Gods sake. I'm beginning to learn to close my eyes when it comes to food of this galaxy…taste is what matters. Just as long as I don't get near any citrus."

"What'd they want in return?" Evan asked from his end of the table.

"Boots."

"Boots?" John, Evan and Rodney said at the same time.

"Yes. I offered the standard items but in the end they wanted boots." Elizabeth explained to the table.

"I hope they're not size 13. I sent them all back on the Daedalus the last time she was here."

"That's what took so long. After we agreed on the boots we had to measure the villager's feet. The Daedalus will be bringing them with her. We're also sending out the agriculturists to study the rain fall, soil and planting techniques on their world to see if it would be suitable for Earth crops. If it is we might be able to make a further trade to have them grow the Earth crops along with theirs. They really are good farmers."

"You're really getting the hang of this aren't you?" John stated.

Elizabeth thought about it for a minute before she answered. "I guess so."

A few minutes later the table disbursed. Teyla had a katas lesson to teach, Ronon was off to the gym, Rodney to his lab and Evan to his office. John stayed and waited on Elizabeth to finish. He had a surprise for her.

"What does kimi o ai shiteru mean?"

"You know that Miko is teaching me Japanese I had her write out 'I love you'."

"Thank you by the way. That was just what I needed last night."

"Finish breakfast and I have another surprise for you." John informed.

"What kind of surprise?"

"The kind that I don't tell you about first before I show you. Now eat."

oOo

"Close your eyes." John told Elizabeth as they entered the transporter. Without much hesitation she closed her eyes keeping hold of John's arm. The transporter flashed and the door opened. "Keep them closed. It's only a little ways down the hall."

Walking slowly down the hall the pair stopped in front of the classroom first. John opened the door before he told Elizabeth to open here eyes. As she looked through the door she was pleasantly surprised to see a classroom set up with everything she might need to teach.

"It's beautiful John, thank you. When…?"

"Over the last couple of weeks I tasked a few Marines. Sorry it took so long, I either found the perfect classroom but no office space or office space but no classroom." Elizabeth gave John a perplexed look. "Hey what good is it to be in charge if you can't order Marines around?" He paused a moment to let that sink in then added, "that's not all. Turn around and open that door." John pointed out.

Dr. Weir followed his instructions opening the door behind her. She stood in the doorway stunned. Her eyes took in the whole room, seeing her things on the wall, on the desk. The plants and the bookshelves with all the books already displayed. Two lounge chairs with a small table facing the books. The small couch and coffee table that sat angled in one corner with a large plant flourishing behind it. Light drapes covered the floor to ceiling windows that framed her desk.

"Do you like it?"

She loved it, but she couldn't get her brain engaged enough to answer. Elizabeth stood frozen in the doorway. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thoughtfulness and hard work that went into this.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. Don't worry I'll have it all boxed up and …ret…"

Elizabeth placed her hand over John's mouth to quiet him. "I love it John. It's beautiful. You do so much for me, last night the bath and kisses, today a classroom and office."

"I love doing things for you Elizabeth. If I haven't said it before I will now, I love you."

"And I you John. Thank you." John wiped a stray tear away. Elizabeth entered her office heading for the windows. "Where are we?"

"North Tower, Level Seven. I wanted your office to have a nice view but the classroom to be a classroom. When I was in school the teachers always made me sit on the opposite side of the room from the windows. Guess I daydreamed too much. This way your students won't get a chance not to pay attention." John was just being pragmatic. He sat down in one of the guest chairs watching Elizabeth look at everything as if she had never seen it before. "You're almost done aren't you?"

"I am. I can't believe my second language class will come to an end in a few short weeks." She sat down in her new office chair facing him. Hands sweeping across the desk top as if memorizing its surface.

"Do you have enough to keep you busy or would you like more?" John asked.

"You have something else in mind?"

"I do. Several of the Enlisted Marines are eligible for The Basic School, TBS. Becoming officers, it's a twenty-six week course if we were on Earth, but I can't afford to have the men gone that long so I was wondering if you'd like to teach them the class part of it? I'll get the officers to do the actual field application training. I could get all the necessary books, materials, regs, whatever you needed."

"Okay."

"Okay? Just like that…okay? Don't you want time to think about it first?"

"Teaching Ancient language is fun but it's not enough. I need to be busier. For six years I worked practically eighteen hour days. Now I work three eight hour days or two eight hour days a week, with a mission or two thrown in. I need the extra challenge." John noticed the mood flower changed from green-excited to purple-challenged in the mere blink of an eye. He doubted that Elizabeth had even noticed the potted plant sitting on her desk. But he did.

"Okay then I'll get started on rounding up the materials you'll need and have them shipped in on the Daedalus. Thanks. I need to…ah…you going to be alright?" Now the flower was changing again. Going to that sunny side of yellow which could only mean she was overwhelmed with joy at more work. Elizabeth was a workaholic if there ever was one right along side of Dr. Rodney McKay.

"I'll be fine John. I'm going to stay here for a while. Meet you for lunch?"

"Sure." John looked over to the mood flower on her desk seeing that the flowers were a combination of yellow meaning that Elizabeth was actually happy and blue meaning she was relaxed and inspired. "Call me if…"

"Go! I'm fine. I just want to get acquainted with my new office and classroom."

oOo

Colonel Sheppard spent the rest of the morning working in his office preparing a list of what the eligible Marines would need for classroom instruction as well as what Elizabeth would need as their instructor. A round of e-mails were sent to the Marine officers who would be doing the field assessment part of the course, John decided to use the Beta site so there was a lot of work to be done in order to get ready. His e-mails requested a list of any materials they would need to set up the Beta site according to Marine specs. His stomach growled indicating that lunch time had rolled around and he'd get to see Elizabeth again. Some days he found it quite difficult to concentrate on his duties. His mind kept taking him to thoughts of Elizabeth and what they've shared together. Closing down his laptop he stood to leave and found himself with his face planted on the floor. "What the hell?" He muttered under his breath. Both his legs were numb he realized as he rolled over to sit up.

Just then there was a voice at the door. "Sheppard? What are you doing down there?"

"I..uh…I uh dropped a flash drive McKay and I didn't see where it bounced too. Why don't you come down here and help me look?" Hoping the offer to look would scare McKay away. Rodney continued to stand just inside the door. He needed more time, the numbness was just beginning to change into pins and needles which John knew from past experience was the next step to being able to stand. He bent lower looking under the desk and behind the potted plant that was nearby.

Rodney squatted down giving the floor a once over himself. He spotted something in the opposite direction from where the Colonel was looking. Those flash drives could travel a long way on the floors of Atlantis. Rodney had dropped his fair share of drives over the years. Some were still unaccounted for. Rodney bent down by the third chair that sat next to the wall in the office. "Got it!"

"What?" Came a surprised exclamation from under the desk. _I hadn't dropped one, what had McKay found?_

"I said you can stop looking. I found it. It was over here by the chair."

John raised himself up on bended knees peering over the top of his desk. Rodney dropped the flash drive into his outstretched hand. "Thanks. You saved me from having to export all that data a second time."

"You're welcome. Lunch?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way when…hey why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you there. I just remembered I need to add two more files so I can hand this off to the General after lunch."

"I can wait." Rodney pulled out the guest chair in front of the desk and plopped down in it.

"No…really you go ahead. Tell Elizabeth I'll be there shortly and I think Rose was making cookies for dessert today. You know if you don't get there early enough…"

"Oh right. Do you know what kind?"

"No but if they have oatmeal can you grab me a couple?"

"Sure, but hurry up. If Ronon sees that I have extra cookies on my tray he thinks it's an open invitation to help himself." Rodney shot up out of the chair and was already out the door by the time John thought up a snappy response to that.

His knees were killing him but the good thing was the pins and needles were gone. John used his desk to lever himself up. Testing his legs to make sure they would carry his weight. He sat back down in his chair, washed a hand over his face in scared relief.

Kimi o ai shiteru = I love you in Japanese

TBC 14/60


	15. Chapter 15

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Two more days passed and John had three more incidents where his legs were either numb, tingling, gave out or caused him to trip over his own feet. He was also going through his private stock of pain relievers like candy from all the headaches. He was running out of plausible excuses. Tonight however was movie night, Elizabeth's night to choose. He had already stopped by the rec room to pick up popcorn, had a couple bottles of water, a handful of miniature chocolates littered the coffee table.

Thinking _open_ for the door when it chimed Elizabeth walked in with a huge grin on her face. "You'll never guess what movie I was lucky enough to get."

"Love Story?" John guessed.

"Top Gun."

"You got Top Gun?"

"Yes can you believe it? I was looking over the movies in the PX having a hard time deciding and there it was."

"This is what I get for falling in love. It's never enough that I can't get you out of my mind when I'm away from you. Or in the way you kiss me, but now, you show up with Top Gun. It makes me fall in love with you all over again. Ich liebe Dich."

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you'. Now let's watch the movie."

Elizabeth handed over the movie for John to put in the player. They settled down on the couch together. About half way through Elizabeth stretched out putting her head in John's lap. John finished watching the movie but Elizabeth had fallen asleep. He was going to get up to get a blanket but he couldn't move his legs. This time they weren't just numb. This time he couldn't feel them just like when he was paralyzed.

John had been ignoring all the signs. He didn't want to believe that something was wrong. He didn't want to be told the implant was failing. He didn't know if he could go back to his wheelchair. Not now, not after all he'd done to show Elizabeth how much he loved her. If he ended up being paralyzed again—there was no way he would allow Elizabeth to be a part of that life. In his subconscious he told himself it was just stress or work related activities that were causing these episodes. Maybe sitting for to long, exertion with all his running and sparring and not enough rest.

He closed his eyes leaning his head back. He prayed silently. The movie ended long ago shutting down the DVD player leaving the large TV screen filled with snow. John didn't even have the energy to reach for the remote to turn it off. Hours later Elizabeth woke to snow. She was still lying on John's lap with his arm across her shoulder. She disengaged herself and to her relief didn't wake John in the process. She pulled a cover from the bedroom closet spreading it over him before she went back to her own room.

Once John heard the suites door open and close he opened his eyes. Tossing the blanket aside he willed his legs to move. When they responded relief washed over him. John turned the TV off, picked up the blanket to put back in the closet and went to bed. Tomorrow he would pray again.

oOo

Elizabeth began her trek back to her quarters from the infirmary limping. She just completed another successful trade alliance with the people of Detsur. Coming back through the stargate she somehow managed to twist her ankle on the uneven ground before the gate. Carson said it was a good thing she was wearing boots instead of her normal heels. The boots protected the ankle from what could have been a more severe injury. Carson wrapped it and sent her on her way with instructions to stay off it as much as possible.

John was on his way to the infirmary to see one of his men who had come back from a mission with an allergic reaction. The last time he checked in with Beckett they were still performing scratch tests to determine the allergy. That's when he found Elizabeth limping down the corridor with one boot in her hand.

"Hey…what happened to you?"

"Oh it's nothing just a little twist of my ankle. Carson said it would be fine by tomorrow."

"Allow me." John swept Elizabeth up into his arms and carried her. Stepping into the transporter John asked Elizabeth to select his room instead of hers since it was closer. Protesting lightly she eventually complied from her position in his arms.

The transporter door closed then opened onto Level Six. John hurried down the short piece of hall to his room. The suites door opened on his mental command. He carried Elizabeth to the couch setting her down softly propping her injured foot up on a pillow from the couch on the coffee table.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" John asked with concern. "Water, food…"

Elizabeth could see the worry in John's face. "John, sit down. I will be all right there is no need to worry. It was just a slight twist."

"Who said I'm worried? I just—I just don't like seeing you hurt. That's all. I'm not worried."

"Okay." Elizabeth took her sore ankle off the pillow intending to get up. "I should go. I need to get cleaned up before dinner."

"You could do that here. My shower has a bench so you can sit down. Keep pressure off your foot that way." John advised hastily.

"That's nice of you to offer John but I need…"

"Clothes. You'll need clothes. I'll have Teyla get them and bring them here. Oh…if that's okay with you." Elizabeth was about to refuse when John tapped his comm link connecting to Teyla. "Teyla can you go by Elizabeth's quarters and bring her clothes and whatever else she might need. She hurt her ankle and Carson told her to stay off it. She's in my quarters. Thanks Teyla. Okay, Teyla will bring you what you need so for now let's put that foot back up here." John reached down to gently lift the wrapped foot putting it back on the soft pillow.

John fluttered around the suite doing this or that. He had a burst of adrenaline so he cleaned his bathroom up a little, not that it was dirty, he'd always been a tidy person even when he was younger. All his toys had a place and he made sure they were put back when he was done playing with them. The same could be said for his clothes; sure he might toss a jacket on the bed but it wouldn't stay there long before it was swiftly on a hook. He lowered the removable hand-held shower head down so Elizabeth could reach it without standing. Made sure there were plenty of clean towels within reach.

He'd check on Elizabeth every few minutes; she hadn't moved from the couch where he sat her down. "John please come and sit down."

"I will in a minute…I still have to…" At the sound of the suites door chime John practically ran to the door. Teyla stood with her hands full on the other side. "Thanks Teyla. Would you mind setting those things in my bathroom? I'll go and help Elizabeth."

"I am glad that you called upon me to help. I am sorry to hear of your accident Elizabeth. I hope it is nothing serious." Teyla said.

"John is over reacting. I just twisted my ankle a little. Dr. Beckett said I would be fine by morning."

"He also said not to walk on it. I checked." Elizabeth's gaze was a mix of shock and amusement, thinking that John would go to that much trouble as to radio Carson.

Teyla returned from setting Elizabeth's things in the bathroom to see that John had almost finished unwrapping her ankle. As soon as the ankle was free of the bandage John scooped Elizabeth up again into his arms and carried her into his bathroom.

"Thanks again Teyla." Teyla smiled warmly at John's care and over protectiveness towards Elizabeth.

John stayed in the living space while Elizabeth showered. Teyla thought of everything including slippers. Elizabeth exited the bathroom with one of her jogging outfits on; red shirt with matching red pants that had a wide blue stripe and two small white stripes down each leg. Her white slippers completed the look. When John saw her limping into the living space he quickly swept her up again depositing her back on the couch and began wrapping her ankle.

When dinner time came he went to the mess hall to pick up a tray to bring back for them. "You know you could just move in here." John said out of the blue in between bites of his dinner. Slightly embarrassed by his boldness, John found himself looking down at his half eaten dinner plate.

Elizabeth's fork stopped mid-way to her mouth. Had her ears really heard what she thought she heard; an invitation to move in together? "Excuse me?"

John looked up from his plate and into her loving brown eyes. "Move in here Elizabeth. Stay here with me, there's plenty of room."

"Are you sure?"

oOo

Elizabeth took a week before deciding to move into John's suite. It was a big decision to make sharing a room with someone let alone a bed. But after talking it over with Teyla on girl's night it seemed silly to be making such a big deal about it. She had lived with Simon Wallace for six years before taking this appointment. John had been married before besides having to share rooms at all his different military stations. Elizabeth recalled John saying that coming to Atlantis was the first time he'd had a room to himself. That was just after his accident when Carl became his new roommate.

When the decision was final John rounded up some help mainly from his friends. Elizabeth and Teyla started packing leaving the heavy lifting and carrying to Ronon, Evan, John and Rodney. Ronon and John had already moved a wardrobe and dresser from the eighth floor down to his room two days ago so Elizabeth would have a place for her clothes. There was plenty of room at the foot of the bed to accommodate the two large pieces of furniture. Rodney graciously carried a mirror from the same room to be hung over the low dresser. John was going to call Specialist Spanelli to hang it, but Evan took care of it.

The men carried all the packed boxes from Elizabeth's room to the suite. Once they were all there Elizabeth and Teyla began the task of unpacking while the four men sat watching a movie.

oOo

The past couple of months passed quickly. John's and Elizabeth's relationship grew even stronger now that they shared the suite and the bed. John found himself opening up in more ways. John let Elizabeth get to know the real John Sheppard. The John Sheppard that was under the mask he projected to everyone else. And Elizabeth still liked him, loved him. How could John love this woman any more than he already did? She was so understanding, so forgiving, so loving. He didn't deserve anyone like this. This relationship was too good to be true.

His guilty conscious nagged at him to tell her about the numbing episodes, the tingling sensations, his moments of paralyzation, the headaches and lack of coordination over the last nine months. He just couldn't do it. Things were going so well between them. These—these episodes would ruin everything. He'd keep this secret to himself a little longer. He just had to figure out how to adjust his daily work schedule so that he wasn't sitting for extended periods, so that he wasn't running or exercising for too long. He'd keep better track of when these episodes occurred and what he was doing prior to them. Once he had all his data he could make the adjustments accordingly. No one would know.

oOo

John thought down the lights in his quarters. He wanted the ambiance to be romantic so he lit two candles on the small dining table that was set for dinner. Rushing back into his room he looked into the bathroom mirror making sure he looked presentable. Elizabeth had told him she liked the black sweater and black jeans he had worn to The Blue Star restaurant back on Earth. He wanted tonight to be special. Rose Highland prepared a succulent romantic meal which added a third IOU to her collection.

Elizabeth entered the suite after a long day of teaching surprised to find the lights down low, candles burning on an elegant set dining table and John was wearing that black sweater that hugged his body in all the right places. "What's the special occasion?" _God you look hot_ her forty-ish year old mind supplied.

"Our nine month anniversary."

"Oh." She smiled.

_God I love your smiles_. "I thought we'd have a nice dinner, maybe dance or just talk."

"Sounds nice. Hamburgers and fries again?"

"Not tonight. Something better. Why don't you go freshen up? Dinner will be here in a half hour."

Without a word she gave John a kiss as she walked past him towards the bedroom to freshen up.

The door chimed twenty minutes later and his heart raced into his throat. Answering his door he pulled the small utility cart into the room thanking Emily for the delivery.

From inside the bedroom Elizabeth heard the door and knew dinner was here. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before joining John in the living space. Elizabeth had spent the better part of twenty minutes if she spent one trying to decide what to put on. John said it was their anniversary so she wanted to look extra nice. The last thing she pulled out of her closet was a red dress. She entered the living space to find John adding flowers to the table. "Smells good."

John looked up from his task at the vision of loveliness standing before him. "You look absolutely beautiful. Have I told you Tora Dust Midaram lately?"

"No, no can't say as you have. What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you' in Farsi. Here sit down." John pulled out one of the dining chairs. "Our dinner is getting cold."

John seated Elizabeth at the table and went to the counter where two dinner plates sat. Placing them on the table he opened a bottle of wine he'd brought back from Earth along with all the other gear. Only tonight he poured two glasses. Lorne was in charge for the night. Unless there was an invasion, he was not to be disturbed. John made that perfectly clear to his Second-in-Command.

"And what are we having tonight?"

"The ichthyology department found several varieties of aquatic life from the Atlantean ocean that are edible. So tonight we dine on pandalus borealis. That's what the Ancient's called them anyway, but in easy to understand terms, I dubbed them Pegasus prawns. They are much smaller than the Buick sized lobsters Rodney says inhabits these waters. Rose fixed them up, added a couple of side dishes she thought you might like to go with them."

"This looks wonderful John."

"Rose out did herself again."

They talked through dinner as music played softy in the background. After dinner they danced and danced. As they were swaying to 'Unchained Melody' John whispered into Elizabeth's hair. "I don't regret the things I have done or the things I have chosen not to do, because whatever I've done, I must have done something right because I ended up with you."

"I feel the same way."

"Elizabeth, I have a question to ask of you." John whispered again into her hair.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth stopped swaying to the music as the words sunk in. "Yes."

John stepped back and pulled a black velvet box from his pants pocket, he opened the box in her direction so she would be the first to see what's inside. Elizabeth's mouth opened and her eyes began to tear. John took the diamond ring out of its box and slid it on her left finger.

Ich liebe Dich = I love you in German

Tora Dust Midaram = I love you in Farsi

TBC 15/60


	16. Chapter 16

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

The team hiked through a forested planet to another native village. Today the weather was pleasant at a perfect 72 degrees. The twin suns in the purplish ski cast a darker hue of grayish-green into the many plants that lined each side of the trail leading from the stargate to the village.

Captain Cadman and her team visited Jibban two days ago on a routine scheduled mission. Right now most of the off world teams have only one priority which is to establish trading partners and secure food trade alliances. They were done gathering information about Michael and his labs. Ancient tech was still a high priority but so was food. The scans taken didn't show anything worthwhile on this world but Colonel Sheppard reminded them of the times the teams had come across useful technology unexpectedly.

Cadman had her eyes scanning their environment as they walked the rest of the way to the village of Jibban. When they were here two days ago the team was taking bets as to what they would find once they crested the hill. Cadman and Cpl Henderson both agreed it would be another farming community like so many other planets they'd visited. Cadman's newest team member, Cpl. Rayna Shvernik from Russia bet it would be industrial. With the last member of the team Sgt. Tonniges stating it would be a ranch. Cadman laughed at the strange assumption but took the bet anyway. Little did the team know that Tonniges had noticed several droppings along their path. So when the team crested the hill and looked down into the village what they saw astonished at least three of them. It was the largest ranch slash village they've ever set eyes on. There were hundreds… maybe thousands of some sort of small animals. It sprawled over the whole valley as far as their eyes could see.

Today, Cadman and her team were escorting Dr. Weir to meet with Victar the village elder and talk about an alliance for a portion of the meat. The meat was almost an exact replica of Earth beef. The small animals that roamed much of the valley were called vacca's, half the normal size of an Earth cow.

The team had been welcomed into the village. Victar met them at the door to the conloquar room or negotiating room and after a lengthy conversation discussing the finer points of what everyone had to offer and wanted from a possible alliance Dr. Weir and the team were given the grand tour of the herd processing facility. The vacca's had free range of the valley since on three sides it was bordered with rocky mountainous terrain that the vacca's could not traverse. The newlings, or forda were kept in several pens until they aged two cycles of the moon. Elizabeth found it an interesting fact that female vacca's produce twin births 99 percent of the time. What made it more interesting was the smaller size of the animal. Upon birth the forda or newlings were ear marked. Using this process assured that the vacca's were not put to death prematurely. The age of the vacca was important to the overall taste of the meat the Head Process Master, Rollan explained. Rollan further showed the Lantean's how the vacca's were put to death in a humane way, how the meat was obtained in a clean environment, and finally stored.

Dr. Weir offered the usual trade items: basic medical aid, building materials, farming techniques before offering veterinary services and cold storage options to the table.

Dr. Weir hadn't noticed the way Victar had been looking at her or her team over the past few hours. She did however notice that several more villagers had crowded into the conloquar room.

"Dr. Weir do you speak on behalf of all your people?" Asked Victar.

Elizabeth gave that question due credence. If she would have been asked that question ten months ago the answer would have been an emphatic 'yes'. But since the General was now in command of the expedition and her roll was reduced to that of teacher and negotiator she honestly couldn't say yes. Before speaking she chose her words carefully.

"In matters of trade and friendly alliances between our two peoples I do."

"Very well. Let us begin." Victar stated. Several hours later an equally beneficial trade agreement between Jibban and Dr. Weir had been hammered out. Jibban would supply fresh meat on a monthly basis while Dr. Weir guaranteed help in setting up a long term storage facility much like Earths freezers and meat lockers. Dr. Weir also provided veterinary services for the vacca herd. Since this was Jibban's only livelihood they needed to keep the herd healthy and free of disease. They were totally dependent on other trade partners to supply their other needs. At least Elizabeth had thought this was a sound agreement.

"What you have offered us in return for our vacca meat has been most generous. But what you haven't offered us is what my people so desire."

"I have offered you all that I can. I assure you." Elizabeth stated firmly. Thinking back over her proposals: medicine and medical care, farming techniques, fencing supplies and building materials before plunging into refrigeration/freezing or veterinary services all of which Elder Victar seemed most receptive to.

"Are you sure?" Victar raised his eyebrow in doubt. "We are well aware you come from the Ancestral City. We also know Doctor that you and your people are seeding this galaxy with shield devices that protect inhabitants from Wraith attacks. Jibban requires such a device. And as such, that is the price for doing business."

"I see. Well then it looks like our business has concluded. I am sorry for taking up your valuable time. My team and I will head back to the stargate."

"Very well. Good day madam."

_Negotiations had been going far too smoothly_, she thought to herself as the five member team made their way back to the stargate. This trade agreement would have meant so much. It would have ranked right up there with the Re'sal Noibn nut agreement. Finding an abundant source of meat in the Pegasus Galaxy appeared to be impossible until now. Now, though, they were heading home with nothing to show for their efforts.

Atlantis didn't have an infinite supply of shield devices nor naquadah generators to operate them. It was a painstakingly difficult process. Raw materials had to be supplied and shipped in by the Daedalus. Effero had to assemble the devices. Component by component which took approximately two months for each device made. Then Atlantis had to decide which planets got one and which planets didn't. It wasn't an easy choice to make. Human lives were at stake. The only thing they could do was watch the Wraith and guess where and when they might show up for a culling hoping to have the shield up in time so no lives were lost. It was at these times Elizabeth was grateful for not being in command.

Four out of the five devices they had were already deployed. They wouldn't get another shield device from the Re'sal people for another two months.

"Victar, surely we cannot just let them leave. We need one of those devices. Murth has already been culled. It won't be long before they come for us." Pleaded Kagan, who was one of the high advisors.

"I am well aware. What shall you have me do?"

oOo

"Henderson keep sharp. I have a bad feeling." Cadman said aloud out of the blue. Up until now she had been a Chatty Cathy with the two other women beside her. Something, she didn't know what, had the fine hairs at the back of her neck at attention. Henderson was on point and Sgt. Tonniges was coving their six. Cadman and Shvernik were walking on either side of Dr. Weir on protection detail.

The gate wasn't that far away. They could make it out in the clearing up ahead. But it wasn't close enough for what happened next. Men with weapons surrounded them. Immediately Cadman, Shvernik, Tonniges and Henderson brought their P-90's up forming a protective circle around Dr. Weir.

"Hi there. You guys lost?" Elizabeth smiled at Laura's greeting. She was spending too much time around John. "Cause if you are I'll have to tell you that we were only visiting. But the town is back that way." She nodded her head in the town's direction not once taking her eyes or her weapon off the men standing before her. "Look, we accept that we are unable to trade with you, but you don't really want to make us an enemy either. Let us pass." Cadman surveyed the men around them. There were too many of them. If they fought someone was going to get hurt or worse die.

One of the men moved which caught the eye of Cpl. Henderson who moved automatically in his path cutting his advance off and making himself a barrier between Dr. Weir and the man with the long barreled gun.

"Pointing guns at us isn't really a good way to get on our good side." Laura stated watching carefully. So far none of the men made any demands.

"You asked to trade with us and we agreed to hear you out, agreed to trade with you. If we did not believe you to have anything worth trading we would have turned you away when you first arrived two days ago instead of offering our hospitality and tour of our facilities. Our wish is to conclude this arrangement. It will prove most beneficial to our people." The man in the brown leather shirt and pants stated taking a few steps closer.

Cadman shifted to stand in front of Dr. Weir. P-90 still poised on the tall figure coming closer.

"I assure you no one will be harmed. If you three will come with us peacefully, the other two may go back to your planet unharmed. Report to your superiors of the actions being taken here and bring us a shield device for protection and your friends will be released unharmed." The tall brown leathered man pointed to Cadman, Weir and Shvernik as he spoke his ultimatum.

Dr. Weir stepped out from behind Capt. Cadman, a move, she knew if John were here to see, would earn her another go at combat and survival tactics. Laura tried to side step in front but Elizabeth put her hand on Laura's shoulder stopping her. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know why."

"We cannot offer you what we do not have."

"So you say. Now are you three coming peacefully or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Cadman couldn't see a way out that didn't involve someone being hurt; mostly her team or Dr. Weir. For now she would take a lesson from the Colonel. Go along until a better opportunity opens up. _Live to fight another day_ she thought. "Alright. Fine, we'll come with you, but I want a show of trust on your part. Allow Henderson and Tonniges to leave. Once I see the gate activated and they're through we'll go with you peacefully. What'ya say?"

"Agreed."

"Sergeant, Corporal, double time it to the gate. That's an order."

"Ma'am?"

"Tell the Colonel that I have her six." Capt. Cadman spoke.

"Yes Ma'am."

oOo

The man in the leather brown shirt and pants led the way back towards Jibban. The three women were relieved of their weapons as soon as the gate shut down. Walking single file with eighteen men surrounding them they became aware that the speaker for the armed group was named Martan. He was one of the security advisors for Victar. On the march back to the village the large group veered to the east skirting the outside of the village. The east part of the village was the oldest. Not many of the villagers, in fact very few lived in the east section.

"Inside please. You will not be harmed. I guarantee your safety." Martan said stopping in front of a small structure that had seen much better days. Six of his men had already entered.

Laura Cadman stepped through the doorway taking a minute to let her eyes adjust from the bright outside to the darkness inside. The six men who had entered had opened up a door in the floor motioning to her to continue down the dirt stairs into what reminded Laura as an old fashioned root cellar. Once she was down she took in her environment. No windows of any kind. Air vents cut into the high ceiling were grated. Three beds with more than adequate linens and coverings were lined up on the longest wall. A table and chairs sat in the middle of the room with a lantern. Off in one corner hung a drape, imagination took over from there realizing what was most likely behind curtain number one.

Elizabeth and Rayna joined her. Rayna started taking a closer inspection of the room when the floor above their heads closed loudly. They each could hear the door being locked and footsteps getting softer as the men exited the small structure. Laura and Rayna strained to hear just how many guards might have been left.

"Looks like our captors have thought of everything; beds, bathroom, table, extra clothes and warm blankets. Looks like they think we might be here a while. Home-Sweet-Home, huh?" Cadman stated in a jovial voice. When she looked at Dr. Weir the jovialness was gone. "Dr. Weir we will be just fine. Colonel Sheppard will be here soon. I know this is scary, but I need you to follow my orders. No more stepping out. I like working here and if anything happened to you while you were under my command I would hate to think what Colonel Sheppard would do to me."

"Oh Laura I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking before. I was just thinking how we might end up like this more often. Word is spreading faster than I thought. The Re'sal people can only manufacture five or six shield devices per year which is contingent on us supplying some of the raw materials they need. There are thousands of planets, millions of people who need protecting. I'm glad that I don't have to choose which planets gets a device and which doesn't. I don't blame Victar or his people for taking action like this. I worry about what John will do in order to get us back."

"Ah you know…he'll leap tall buildings in a single bound, run faster than a speeding bullet, have more fire power than a jumper." Elizabeth listened intently to the ludicrous words coming from Laura. And she was right. John would do all those things to bring the three of them back safely. It wasn't just about her, but all three of them. She couldn't stop herself any longer and began to laugh. Rayna and Laura joined in the folly.

The hatch that sealed them in to the cellar was opened. Two armed men entered first before two more came down carrying meals and water. The food on the plates was overly abundant for _prisoners_. After they sat the food down on the table the four men left without saying a word.

If anything their captors were taking excellent care of them.

oOo

When Henderson and Tonniges came through the gate without the rest of the team General Brankovik called Colonel Sheppard and Lt. Col. Lorne to the conference room for a debriefing.

The two men took turns explaining what had transpired from the moment they stepped through the gate to being caught off guard.

"Colonel I want you to prepare two strike teams for the rescue mission…"

"We'll be ready to go in ten minutes Sir." Colonel Sheppard snapped out not allowing the General to finish his thought. Standing he was ready to sprint to the ready room to get geared up.

"No Colonel you misunderstand. I want a diplomatic end to this stand off. You and your team will contact this Victar, talk to him, explain we want to become allies and trading partners. We absolutely cannot lose this opportunity. If you do not think you can conduct yourself accordingly and carry out the mission then I suggest you tell me now."

"I know what my job is General." John seethed. How dare the General imply he was unfit for this mission to rescue Elizabeth. A ton of bricks landed on his head. That was it wasn't it. Elizabeth. Newly engaged only one month and that was all he cared about, thought about. He had two other team members being held captive. The good fortune of finding a meat supplier in this galaxy was huge. He had to stop thinking like a love-sick schoolboy and more like the seasoned combat, special ops trained officer that he was. He realized that he needed to set aside his personal feelings for duty; that was what the General had meant. "My apologies Sir. I can do this. I will do this."

"Very well. You leave in fifteen minutes." General Brankovik rose from his seat and left the briefing.

"Sir! Henderson and I would like to join the strike teams. We know the lay of the land. They have our team Sir." Sgt. Tonniges stated jogging to catch up to his CO.

"Granted. I want one of you with each strike team. Evan who's…"

"Major Jacobs and Captain Polansky's teams are already geared up and waiting in the orientation room for you." Damn his second was efficient.

"Okay here it is guys. They are holding three of our people. Jacobs and Polansky you take in jumpers. Tonniges and Henderson will join you. Na'el if you don't mind I'd like you to accompany me and Lorne. Teyla is on the mainland and there is no time to go get her. We are to…I am to negotiate the release of our people as well as maintain a trade agreement. I could use your help with that. No one moves until I give the signal. Find Cadman's location, survey and report to Col. Lorne. Then hold your positions. Are we all clear?"

"Yes Sir" rang out from around the room. Chairs shuffled and boots and men poured out of the orientation room.

Moments later two jumpers exited the stargate going invisible right away. John had Major Jacobs land close to the village. "Ronon…your choice." John knew the Satedan didn't like negotiations so he gave Ronon the option; stay with the strike force or come with him. With either option he hoped Ronon wouldn't see any action. This was a peaceful negotiation, not the storming of Omaha Beach.

"Stay."

John gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before he, Lorne and Na'el exited the jumper to walk the rest of the way to the village. Since this was a rescue mission Rodney stayed behind. There was no need for his particular talents. Besides, Rodney could, at times, speak without thinking first which could set the recovery slash trade mission on a whole different avenue. As the three men walked John ran through what he might say, how he might persuade this Victar person to release his people and trade with them as well. This was Elizabeth's area of expertise not his. His track record spoke volumes about his negotiating skills. Silently, to himself, he thanked the powers that be for blessing him with Teyla. Over the years she had diffused so many situations. After offering C4 to the Genii he had learned his lesson. That's why he usually left that part of the mission up to Teyla. He hoped that Na'el was up to the challenge.

TBC 16/60


	17. Chapter 17

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Elder, please forgive the intrusion. Security Advisor Martan had me stationed at the ring. My orders were to report when members from the Ancestral City arrived." Stated Leonar who had run all the way from the ring to bear the news.

"They brought a shield device?"

"No Elder."

"Then why did you leave your post? Security Advisor Martan will hear of this." Victar stated with certainty.

"The ring activated I had to run to the tree line so as not to be seen but no one came through. I saw no one. The ring pooled like someone came through but no one came through Elder. I felt it was important to report. I left Neddar at the ring. I will return immediately."

"You were correct in informing me of this anomaly. You may return to your post."

oOo

Entering the conloquar room they waited…and waited. This must be the Jibban's way of wearing down their prospective traders resolve. The side door opened and in strode an elderly man, white haired with arthritic hands from the looks of them. The elderly man's face was leathery from years of working in the elements outside. He wore simple clothes made of tanned leather. John's first thought was of Ronon. John concluded that this man was Victar. Cadman's description in her report was too accurate to mistake him for anyone else.

"I am Victar, Elder of Jibban. Who among you speaks for your people?"

"I'm their leader. I speak for my people. My name is Colonel John Sheppard."

"Who joins you?"

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne and Na'el of Athos. Our people came here under the guise that your people wanted to forge trade relations with us. Our people don't take too kindly to anyone who feels violence is the answer to getting what they want."

"Neither do ours, Colonel Sheppard. We merely wish to conclude the trade agreement proposed by Dr. Weir so our people can become good allies. This trade alliance is needed for both of our peoples. It is best that you consider that."

"Oh I think we have considered it quite enough." Colonel Sheppard was trying to be diplomatic although he was sure he wasn't pulling it off effectively. "I've been told that Dr. Weir has offered you a way to preserve your meat for longer periods of time as well as providing medical aid to your herd. From what Sgt. Tonniges has informed us, you could use our assistance with refrigeration. Our methods for storage would mean you could supply more trading partners over time."

Victar interrupted sourly. "You know what it is that we desire. And yet you appear before me with empty hands. Once we have a shield to protect ourselves, our families and our herds, your women will be free to go. Unharmed."

Colonel Sheppard picked up right away on Victar's choice of wording. Desire. We all desire something. Doesn't mean we always get what we desire. Victar was putting desire over necessity. As a governing figure Victar should have known better. You always take care of your people's basic needs first, food first, then safety and shelter. Victar was risking lives for something he personally coveted. Having the shield would be a great benefit for his people but the shields had to be dispensed on an as needed basis and right now his planet was not in danger.

John washed a hand over his face. On some level he knew his next words were reckless, but he couldn't stop his brain or his mouth. "Keeping our people is unacceptable. We have the means to take our people back by force."

"That won't serve any purpose Colonel. If we cannot trust and respect one another, what is the point in trading?"

"See that's just the thing. We didn't break the trust. You did when you took my people hostage." John yelled pointing an accusing finger at the smug man. John took a couple steps in anger towards Victar before Lorne and Na'el restrained him. Losing his temper at this stage meant the whole debacle was getting out of hand. Victar sat all high and mighty on his perch. All Colonel Sheppard wanted to do was knock him down a peg or two.

"Our apologies Elder Victar. As Colonel Sheppard stated I am Na'el from Athos… well I was from Athos. Our planet was culled. Many of my people perished, only few of us remain. Colonel Sheppard and his people took us in, cared for us until we could find a suitable world of our own. We live each day wondering if today will be the day the Wraith show up again or if our children will be taken from us. They are good and honorable people. I can see that you are also a good and honorable man wanting only to protect your people. What you ask for is not possible at this time. Let us help you in other ways until…"

"No! Enough. You know our terms. Your women are being well cared for and will continue to be cared for until such time as you agree to supply us with a means to protect ourselves."

While Na'el tried to disarm the volatile situation Lt. Col. Lorne had been updating Colonel Sheppard on the jumpers search progress. For the first time since stepping into the conloquar room, Sheppard thought he might actually have the upper hand now.

"Look, you don't want to go this route. My men have located Dr. Weir and the others in the eastern section of your village. You have four men in the structure with them, with eight more outside. I have two strike teams just itching for my signal. If you allow this to go that far, you will lose. Now I was ordered to conclude a trade agreement first and foremost. The agreement between Dr. Weir and your people is more than adequate. But you are leaving me no choice here. We will not leave this planet without our people. I will retrieve our personnel one way or another. How that goes down is purely up to you."

Victar now looked scared for the first time. At a snap of his fingers an aid scurried to his side. Whispers were exchanged and the aid ran from the chambers. "Why do you deny us the means to protect ourselves? Surely you can see by protecting our vacca herd your people will benefit."

Lorne heard Sheppard mutter a curse. Since Lorne had been getting a play-by-play report he leaned in to update his CO on what was happening in the village. Six more men had joined the eight guarding the exterior of the structure. Captain Cadman's filed mission report on their first visit to Jibban from two days ago had not mentioned any kind of two-way communication. How had news of Sheppard's threat reached those guarding Elizabeth and the others so quickly? _God I hope they're not another Genii society with secret underground facilities. _"We are not denying you anything. We just…we don't have a device available. It will be at least two months or longer before one becomes available. Keeping our people for an extended period of time is unacceptable to us. We will…I will not allow it. The devices you no doubt are aware of were put in place to stop an immediate culling. I can tell you, on my honor, that your planet is safe from a culling. There are no Wraith ships in this area."

"You lie!" Kagan yelled from behind them. _When had he shown up?_ John mused to himself. He was taken aback by the deeply angered voice shouting. The growing headache in the back of his head was not helped by the man's loud voice. "Murth was culled just over two full moons ago. It won't be long before Jibban is next."

Victar raised his hand for Kagan to halt his outburst. "How can we be sure what you say is true?"

It helped to have a diplomatic background in times like these. John needed Elizabeth now more than ever. Maybe the General should have come instead. Heck, maybe he should have taken the time to retrieve Teyla from the mainland. Not that Na'el was a bad negotiator he just was more comfortable with Teyla and Elizabeth's style. Taking in a full cleansing breath he decided to put his cards on the table. "Alright, you know we come from the City of the Ancestors. We are using technology left behind by the Ancestors that allows us to track where the Wraith are. You'll just have to take my word on that. Release my people. I give you my word we will return when we have a device. It's yours, but you have to let my people go now."

Just then the aid busted through the door of the conloquar room whispering to Victar like they had done minutes before.

"I'm guessing your buddy there told you your men haven't reported seeing any of my men. And they won't unless I instruct them. That doesn't mean they are not there. Do we have a deal? My people now for the next available shield in about two months time and a trade agreement."

"Victar you cannot take their word. Once they have their people back we won't see them again. We will lose our only opportunity to save our people." Kagan urged.

"Elder Victar, you stated earlier that 'if we cannot trust and respect one another, what is the point in trading.' Colonel Sheppard has given you no reason to mistrust his word. He is an honorable man, an honorable soldier. His word is binding. You are aware that the Athosians do not align themselves easily with outsiders, are you not? And as proof I stand before you; side-by-side with Colonel Sheppard." _Na'el nailed that one right_, John thought. Better than what he could have ever pulled off. A little heavy on the honorable stuff but here's hoping his words got through.

"Kagan have Dr. Weir and her two associates brought here at once. Colonel Sheppard we have an agreement."

"Thank you." He was a soldier on-edge. His body ached from top to bottom and his muscles were as tight as coiled springs. The situation hadn't been ideal, granted, but it could have gone south at any minute. He felt his body going weak as a localized jolt of pain struck out at him. He struggled at first when his two feet had gone numb without notice. The numbness was gradually moving up his legs. He wasn't sure what had him more unbalanced. The numbness or the trade agreement. John fell to his knees. There was nothing within hands reach to stop his downward motion.

"Sir." "Colonel." Lorne and Na'el exclaimed in unison too late to offer a guiding hand.

"I'm alright…just help me to a chair." The two men pulled him up by his arms sensing the small tremors running through his body. They settled the Colonel down in the nearest chair. Lorne and Na'el took further notice of his condition: sweating, panting breaths, shaking. Sheppard's head hung down, eyes closed trying to gain a hold over himself. When he raised his eyes taking in his surroundings and the two concerned faces staring back at him like he was under a microscope he knew he would have to do a darn good job at downplaying what just happened. "I can't believe we did that. It was going all wrong there for a while. I thought…I thought I screwed up." Sheppard exhaled heavily from where he sat numb from his thighs down.

Colonel Sheppard looked up at Victar. The village elder had a worried look on his face. The guy who had done the yelling and the aid stood on either side. Exchanged whispers could be seen. No doubt this Kagan guy was none too happy about the agreement.

"You did well Colonel. The situation was tense." Na'el offered his praise.

"I agree Colonel. You haven't negotiated in a long while but you did really good here today. We have our people back and a trade agreement for fresh meat. Just what the General ordered."

"Yeah," managing to pull off a grin. "What's the report on Cadman, Shvernik and Weir?"

"Making their way here Sir…ETA ten minutes."

Ten minutes. John hoped that in ten minutes his legs would be back under his control. This was getting ridiculous. The number of times his lower body deceived him.

The doors opened behind him he still couldn't stand. Elizabeth made her way over to him sensing something was terribly, horribly wrong.

"I thought this was a simple trade mission." John stated as Elizabeth came into view. He watched as several emotions flickered across her face so fast he couldn't identify them all. "I'll be the first to say it wasn't simple." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"John what's wrong?"

"Exhausted I guess. Lorne was kind enough to point out I hadn't done this in a while. Took more out of me then I thought. I'll be fine. I'll feel better once Beckett has looked you three over. Are you alright?" He'd feel better once his legs stopped being numb too but kept that bit of information to himself.

Elizabeth didn't miss the underlying words or meanings behind John's statements. He was overly protective of anyone under his command. And Elizabeth not only found herself in that same category but in a different one as well. "I'm fine. Nothing happened and Capt. Cadman and Cpl. Shvernik were with me the whole time. We're all fine."

"Good. That's good to know." John whispered mostly to himself.

"The shield." Elizabeth stated rather than questioned.

"Next one we get. I'll tell you more but I just want to get out of here now." John started to stand up his limbs didn't move with their usual coordination. With a few hard swallows and his hand on the back of the chair he pushed himself up to stand on tingling legs. Several heartbeats later he was adjusting his gear back in order for the short walk to the jumper. His people gathering around him, John wondered if this day could possibly get any better. John fell into his professional demeanor setting aside his current physical and emotional state. He could sort out all those thoughts in his head later. It was time to go home. Lorne took one elbow of his CO just in case as they walked out of the conloquar room. And to John's surprise he allowed it.

Victar, Kagan, Martan and a host of others they picked up along the way followed the Atlantis team through the village. When they reached the path leading to the gate Colonel Sheppard ordered the two jumpers to de-cloak. They hovered for a few ominous minutes to give the Jibban Elder and villagers something to think about. He wasn't kidding when he told Elder Victar he had the means to take back his people with force. Demonstrating such force now might have been a mistake, but deep down he was pissed. Pissed his people had been taken hostage, pissed that more planets might resort to this same stupid tactic. Major Jacobs set down Jumper Four, lowered the hatch, and minutes later they were all darting through the stargate back into Atlantis.

Upon their arrival in the jumper bay they were greeted by General Brankovik. Quickly satisfying the General by giving him a debrief right there in the jumper bay of what had transpired over the past couple of hours, the three teams finally headed off to the infirmary. John stood to the side, out of the way of the medical staff watching his people get cared for. He especially kept his eyes on Elizabeth or rather the curtain she was behind. Cadman and Cpl. Shvernik checked out fine. Cadman made it a point to let her commanding officer know that they were not mistreated in anyway.

The General allowed everyone the next few hours to rest before the official debriefing after dinner. As he stood waiting his turn his body returned to normal. The tingling and numbness dissipated.

"Doc everyone check out okay? Cadman, Shvernik and um…Dr. Weir?"

"Yes Colonel they checked out just fine. I found no evidence of any mistreatment. And I know Captain Cadman told you this too. Now why don't you tell me why you collapsed."

John looked up at his doctor. He should have expected that his collapse would not go unreported. "Who?" But after that single word slipped from his lips he realized it could have been any number of people: Lorne, Na'el, Elizabeth, Cadman, or Shvernik who turned him in to face the Scottish ire.

"That does not matter. Quit stalling Colonel."

"I'm not stalling." Colonel Sheppard offered his doctor. He would have run a hand through his hair but was afraid to move since Carson was taking a blood sample. "It was just exhaustion."

By the look in Beckett's eyes he wasn't buying his explanation one bit. Carson labeled the vile and rested it on the silver tray. But it was the truth as far as John was concerned. "I was playing with a double edged sword doc. It could have gone either way a couple of times. I could have lost her…them…three members of this expedition or I could have killed innocent people getting them back. Honestly doc, I was just tired. Lorne reminded me I was out of practice. Guess he was right."

"Alright you can go. You check out fine but Colonel I want you to rest, get some food before the briefing. That's an order."

"That's my plan." John stated as he eagerly hopped off the exam bed, picking up his gear from the floor and exiting the infirmary.

TBC 17/60


	18. Chapter 18

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

John made his way to the transporter in a daze, his little talk with Carson beginning to sink in. John was lost in his thoughts of what had transpired on Jibban. He could have lost Elizabeth. He could have lost two more of his people today, maybe more if he had been compelled to use force. His blood seemed to be turning to ice with each step he took. Colder and colder his body became. Shivers racked his body as he made his way down the short piece of corridor. He wasn't aware that Elizabeth had been calling his name. John entered the transporter shaking and cold. This wasn't one of his usual panic attacks nor was it his legs giving out on him. John reached for the destination but found himself shivering on the floor of the transporter instead. He wrapped his arms around his body to conserve what little body heat he had left and to help him stop shaking. It wasn't helping.

Elizabeth made it to the transporter just before the doors closed. She had called John's name several times but each time her calls went unacknowledged. John's legs being longer than hers had her hurring her pace almost to a jog in order to catch up with him. When she reached the transporter Elizabeth found John kneeling on the transporter floor shivering. His arms wrapped tightly around his midsection.

"John!" Reaching down to check him. His face was pale and his skin was cold and clammy to the touch. "You're ice cold. We should get you back to the infirmary."

"No. Ppp…lease just ggg..go to our roommm." John couldn't stop himself from stuttering he was so cold. He begged with his hazel eyes for Elizabeth to understand.

Elizabeth stood so she could tap the screen for their destination. A white flash later they were on Level Six. Elizabeth helped John to his feet and making their way to the suite clumsily Elizabeth deposited John on the bed.

"Ccc…old." John stuttered. He remained hunched over. His body was shaking and he obviously had no control over it. Elizabeth helped him lie down covering him up. While the shivers continued to rack his lean muscular body she took two more blankets out of the closet to drape over him. His breathing was fast and shallow. His face even more white if that was possible.

Elizabeth tapped her radio. She'd done all that she knew to do and still John shivered under the many layers of warm blankets. "Carson."

"_Aye Lass did ya forget something?"_

"No Carson, it's John. He's pale, can't stop shivering, his skin is clammy, his breathing is fast yet shallow."

"_Alright where are ya?"_

"Our suite. Please hurry."

"_I'm on my way Lass."_ Carson let himself into the suite and found Dr. Weir sitting by a shivering Colonel rubbing up and down John's body trying to warm him up. "Okay Luv, I need to have a look at him."

Elizabeth backed away letting Carson check John. She drew a knuckle up to her mouth biting down in nervousness. A bad habit she'd picked during her first year as Expedition Leader.

"Elizabeth, would ya mind taking his boots off? Then get the extra pillows out of that closet over there." Carson pointed over his shoulder.

Elizabeth began working on the boot laces right away. "What's wrong Carson?"

"Ah…our Colonel here is just a bit shocky. He'll be fine Luv, no need to worry." Elizabeth had the boots off and stood holding three pillows from the closet. "Okay when I lift up his feet stack those underneath." Elizabeth did as she was told stacking the three pillows up. Carson rested the Colonel's legs back down covering him back up with the blankets.

"Now we just wait." Carson said reassuringly as he checked over the Colonel a second time.

"Was he hurt?"

"No Lass I'd wager to guess from what I heard in the infirmary was that his confrontation with…" Elizabeth supplied Carson the name he was searching his mind for. "…yes, thank you, with Victar, had taken a lot out of him. Col. Lorne said negotiations could have gone either way a couple of times. Colonel Sheppard confirmed that when I did his post-mission check. When Victar announced they had an agreement and you were freed the Colonel collapsed from relief. Most people think that shock can only occur after an injury resulting from blood loss, but it can also occur from a mental trauma. It's called delayed shock syndrome. He'll be right as rain shortly. His color is coming back, his pulse is almost back to normal and so is his breathing."

Carson and Elizabeth sat watch over John's now still body. The shivering had stopped minutes ago. Hazel eyes fluttered open locking onto the concerned face of his doctor and a worried face of his fiancé. "What happened?" John asked noticing his feet were resting on pillows to elevate them above his heart and extra blankets lay over him. He wanted to sit up but his legs were numb. "Can't move." Then his mind took him back to the planet where he collapsed, where Lorne had to help him walk to the jumper. His thoughts kept repeating the events of the last few hours as well as over the last few days, weeks, and months. His body was rejecting the implant. This was it. He was going to be back in his wheelchair. Not realizing he was broadcasting his inner unspoken fear his pleading voice wavered. "Please no. I want to walk. Don't take my legs away. I don't want to be in a wheelchair again. I want to walk, please. Please let me walk."

"Carson what is he saying?"

"Easy there son. I don't know Elizabeth. I don't think the Colonel is completely back with us yet. No one is taking away your legs Colonel. You'll be able to walk I promise. Listen to me carefully, you went into shock. Once you get to feelin' a little better the feelin' in your legs will come back."

"Promise?" John raked in a shuddering breath. His eyes glistened with moisture.

"Aye son I promise. Now rest. Elizabeth and I will be here when you wake up."

Reassurances given John fell back into slumber.

Carson pulled Elizabeth out into the living space so they could talk more freely without disturbing the sleeping Colonel. Sitting down at the small dining table meant for four Carson began his hypothesis. "Elizabeth dear he will be fine." He patted her hand in comfort. "He's never mentioned to me or to Carl as far as I know exactly how he felt about being able to walk again. He knows this technology is cutting edge and it's my guess that deep down John is afraid of losing his second chance in life. His brief experience at being a paraplegic had to have put some fears or doubts deep down inside. It would be only natural no matter what our Colonel projects on the outside."

"Carson he was pleading."

"I know luv. I know." The two sat in companionable silence. Elizabeth could not take her eyes of the bedroom door.

Waking several hours later he looked at his bedside clock. He only had forty minutes to get cleaned up, eat and report to the debriefing. Pushing the heavy covers off him he managed to get out of bed. He didn't remember why he had pulled so many covers on him. Setting that mystery aside for now, John grabbed some clean clothes and quickly showered. It surprised him to find Carson and Elizabeth in the living space when he was done.

The Doc and Elizabeth were finishing up a meal quietly talking.

"Hey." John said to the pair.

"How do you feel Colonel?"

"Hungry. Why?"

"What's the last thing you remember Colonel?" Carson used his critical medical eye to evaluate the Colonel as they exchanged a few words.

John ran his hand through his damp hair searching his memory. "Jibban, getting Cadman, Cpl. Shvernik and Elizabeth back and we have a debriefing to get to in about twenty minutes. Is that right?"

"Aye son, that's correct." Carson prompted the Colonel to come join them at the table. "Here Colonel, we brought you a plate. Sit down and eat. Do you remember what happened after you left the infirmary?"

John took a seat at the table uncovering a plate of food that still felt warm as he gave the Doctor's question some thought. He remembered watching as the rescue team got checked out. He remembered asking about Cadman, Shvernik and Elizabeth specifically. Being checked himself. After that his memory of events got a little fuzzy. Drawing a blank he looked over at his doctor in hopes he would supply the answer.

"You went into shock Colonel."

"So that's why all the blankets?"

"Aye."

"I'm okay now right?"

"Aye. You look fine to me. Now finish up. You both have a debriefing to attend to and I need to get back to my infirmary."

oOo

"_Colonel Sheppard report to the control room. Colonel Sheppard to the control room."_ Stated Chuck over the city-wide PA system when the Colonel didn't answer his personal comm link.

John was sitting on the floor in one of the rooms off corridor G in the west pier where he had teams checking out the labs and rooms now that it had been deemed safe by Dr. Chandler. He had been checking up on the teams progress and was on his way back to his office when his legs spasmed pitching him forward to land hard on the floor. The last thing he wanted was for his men to find him like this so he literally dragged himself into the nearest room.

Currently he sat rubbing his legs holding back the fear and panic that wanted to consume him. Five weeks ago he was on his way to talk to Carson about what was happening to him but he had gotten sidetracked. Now here he sat cowering on the cold floor.

He'd heard the hails for him over the radio but chose not to answer. At least not yet anyway, not until he could feel his legs and walk again. Hearing the page for him over the PA meant something was wrong. Using the city-wide PA was a last resort at contact. He needed to get to the control room. The pins and needles feeling were creeping into his limbs. He rubbed his legs hoping it would accelerate the process. _A few more minutes_ he thought, _just a few more minutes_ he said to himself again, then he knew he would be able to stand. The headache he had for the past several days went up a few notches. It was just shy of bearable. John was used to having headaches; his job as military commander pretty much guaranteed it but these past few days, weeks had been unbearable.

John worked his way up the wall to stand on tingling legs taking an unsteady step towards the door. After a few steps he got into a rhythm, once back out in corridor G he hugged the wall making his way back into the heart of the city and to the control room.

"Colonel, why didn't you answer your comm?" The General asked sternly.

"Sorry Sir, didn't hear you. I was out on the west pier checking up on the teams must have been interference. It wasn't until I got closer to the city that I heard the page. I came here right away. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Major Jacobs's team has missed two check-ins. We've been unable to make radio contact. I want you to get two teams together and find out what's happened. Major Jacobs reported that the area around the stargate is dense taking a jumper out of the equation. MALP telemetry confirms."

"Yes Sir. Do we know anymore about the planet or what they might have come across?"

"Just that on their first check-in they stated they were going to investigate an Ancient temple they found eight kilometers to the northeast of the stargate. That was six hours ago. I told them to check-in every three."

"If you don't mind General I'd like to go on this one. I'll take Lorne's team and Lt. Ruiz's team with me. We'll be ready to go in ten minutes."

"Permission granted Colonel."

"Thank you. Sheppard to Lorne, I need your team ready to go through the gate in five minutes. Contact Lt. Ruiz too. Full gear. Yes Evan a rescue. Major Jacobs is overdue by six hours. Sheppard out."

Since John was out on the west pier he was already in his gear. While he waited he had Zaida bring up everything they had on the planet going over it a second time. Zaida replayed the MALP telemetry taken from the first MALP that was sent before the Major's team departed and the one the General had done just recently. Everything around the gate appeared to be the same. Colonel Sheppard could only conclude that it was the Ancient temple; trapped in a room by a door or maybe a force shield since there was no radio communication. He didn't like the other alternative he was thinking; indigenous, hostile people out for revenge.

Down below Lt. Ruiz and his team were geared up ready to go. From the doorway Sheppard saw Lorne, Teyla and Ronon enter but no McKay. He really needed McKay on this, getting in and out of Ancient temples was his specialty. Colonel Sheppard was about to activate his radio when Rodney came running into the room.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to run back to the lab to get this detector. Radek and I have been improving the range, adding discernable life form patterns and more. Thought I could test it out, see if it works." He informed the whole room not addressing his comments to any one particular person.

"Chuck, dial it up." John made his way out of the command center over to the grand stairs to join the two teams. His headache was raging as he descended. White hot pain blossomed inside his head like a bomb going off exploding throughout his extremities. "Arraggghh!" He screamed clutching his head. The painful scream echoed off the walls bringing General Brankovik running out of his office.

Colonel Sheppard stood about half way between the gate room floor and control deck on the stairs when he screamed in agony. Both teams turned but their reactions were not fast enough as they watched Colonel Sheppard fall, collapsing down the stairs to land in a tangled mess of limbs at their feet. Blood trickled down from a laceration on his forehead after striking one of the steps on his way down.

Lieutenant Colonel Lorne yelled into his radio reporting a medical emergency in the gate room. Teyla was already holding John's head still between her hands pressing a field dressing from her vest on the cut to stem the bleeding. Lorne knelt down checking quickly for any broken bones careful to not move his CO from where he lay.

General Brankovik stood off to the side watching his people in action. He was amazed at how fast they reacted to the situation. The gate was open filling the room with the unmistakable shimmer of the event horizon. Dr. Beckett, a nurse and two orderlies rolling a gurney came running into the gate room. Lorne stepped back to allow the doc access.

"What happened? I didn't know the Colonel went off world today." Carson stated to the general assembled bodies around him.

"He didn't doc. We were on our way out on a rescue mission when he screamed, clutched his head and fell down the last eight stairs or so. He's got a two inch laceration on his forehead. Teyla's been keeping pressure on it as well as keeping his head immobile. I checked for broken bones but didn't find any."

"Thank you Colonel. Let's get a c-collar on him just in case. I don't find any fractures either. Pupils non-reactive. Okay people gently now let's get him on the gurney. Teyla luv, let Becky take over holding his head. On the count of three." Carson instructed.

Ronon, Lorne along with the two orderlies got into position and waited for the Doc's count before lifting Colonel Sheppard to place him gently on the gurney.

"Carson…is he…"

"I don't know anything yet Rodney." Carson replied moving off along side the gurney as it was being wheeled out of the gate room with one very unconscious Colonel onboard.

"Ah…here." Rodney thrust the scanner into Sgt. Miller's hands. "I'm not going." Before the General or Colonel Lorne could say anything Rodney was already running down the hall after the gurney.

"Sir, the mission? Should I contact Dr. Zelenka?"

"Ms. Emmagan, Spec. Dex I hate to ask this knowing your relationship with Colonel Sheppard but we have a team out there, out of contact." General Brankovik stated.

"We understand General. We will go and bring Major Jacobs and his team back. There is not much any of us can do for Colonel Sheppard right now." Teyla conveyed in all honesty.

"Thank you. Colonel you have a go. Radio back if you need Dr. Zelenka. I will have him get prep'd just in case."

Lorne nodded in affirmation. "Okay let's bring our people home." He stated as he led the rescue team through the open wormhole.

TBC 18/60


	19. Chapter 19

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Upon entering the infirmary Dr. Beckett began issuing orders. Becky stopped holding her hand out to stop Dr. McKay from following any further. "I promise to keep you informed but you have to remain here."

"I know. Just…don't forget." Rodney paced around the waiting room like a caged animal. When he tired of pacing, he sat. When his nervous energy overwhelmed him he began pacing again. _What was it this time?_ He wondered. _What have you done to yourself this time Colonel?_ Rodney knew about the headaches. He had caught John taking pills in his office on at least two occasions. Rodney also recognized the signs; the constant rubbing at the base of the neck, rubbing the eyes and temple and irregular breathing. _Why didn't I tell Carson? Carson is so going to be pissed. It could be a brain tumor or an aneurysm. There are so many other horrible causes too like meningitis, encephalitis. Why didn't I say something?_

The door whooshed open and Nurse Becky came into the waiting room breaking Rodney from his doomsday thinking. "How is he?" Spilled quickly from Rodney's lips.

"Dr. Beckett is still examining him. I'm afraid the Colonel has lapsed into a coma. Dr. Beckett asked that you contact Dr. Weir and ask her to come here. He will be out in a few minutes to talk with you both."

"Okay." Rodney mumbled staring at his hands instead of returning a look to Becky.

"Doctor?" Becky asked with concern.

The door leading to the hallway opened and General Brankovik entered in time to hear the ramblings of Dr. McKay.

"Yes. Fine. Contact Dr. Weir. I can do that. I will do that. Contact I mean…" The General nodded to the nurse that he would take care of things here. Becky understood.

Brankovik put his two hands on Dr. McKay's shoulders steering him into the nearest chair. Rodney was oblivious to what was happening around him for a few minutes. When he snapped back to reality he found himself sitting down with the General by his side. The General's strong reassuring hand rested on his shoulder.

"Wha…I…I need to…"

"I've taken care of that for you Doctor. Dr. Weir will arrive here momentarily. There is nothing we can do right now. We just have to stay focused."

"Focused. Focused." Rodney kept repeating the single word over and over whether he was aware of it or not.

"General. Rodney." Elizabeth said coming into the infirmary waiting room. The General had only told her to dismiss her class for the day and report here. No other information had been passed along. "Where's John?"

"Dr. Weir," the General said standing up after she entered. "Please sit down. I will explain what I know and then Dr. Beckett will be along shortly to fill us all in on the rest."

The General guided her to a chair next to Dr. McKay and began his explanation. He was just finishing up when Dr. Beckett and Nurse Becky entered the room.

"Please sit down." Carson pulled over a chair to sit as well facing them. "First off let me say that the Colonel is resting. I've run some preliminary tests but the results are inconclusive as to the cause. Right now Colonel Sheppard is in a state of deep unconsciousness as a result from his fall down the gate room stairs. He received a laceration on his right temple that took seven stitches. He's not responding to external stimuli at this time…essentially our Colonel is in a coma."

Of all the terrible things that had flitted across her mind it was a relief listening to the General's explanation when she heard the doctor say he had fallen down the stairs and was resting. A bump on John's head wouldn't keep him down long. But when he continued his dialog mentioning John was in a coma she was frightened all over again. "Carson?"

"He's fine Luv. We'll see him through this. I have a few more tests to run so hopefully in the next day or so I should have some news. What I need from you right now is if you noticed anything out of the ordinary in the Colonel's behavior, eating habits, work performance… anything at all."

"No nothing." Elizabeth stated firmly.

Carson directed his next inquiry. "Rodney? What about you, notice anything?"

"He's had headaches. Bad ones. You know the kind that has you rubbing your neck. He's been taking pain relievers too. Twice that I know of. And I know I should have informed you before but it was just a headache. I get them too…a lot. Comes with the job. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner. Is he going to be okay Carson?"

"I don't know the answer to that question yet Rodney. But I have to believe so, yes. General, what about you? Notice anything different about Colonel Sheppard."

"He seems exhausted. Stumbling over his own feet at times. He was slow in responding to my hails. Said he didn't hear me calling which is odd because the rest of the men working on the west pier reported in that the Colonel was on his way back. Does that help?"

"Aye it does. He could be blacking out and not remembering. I'll run a scan to rule out anything neurological. Thank you. Anything else?" Carson looked between the three worried faces.

"Can I see him?"

"Give us a few more minutes with him then I'll send Becky out to get you."

Elizabeth nodded accepting the Doctors terms.

It had been four days and John was still in a coma. The nasty cut on his temple was not so red anymore. The bruises that littered his arms were beginning to change color. John remained so still and quiet it was eerie. John was a man always in motion.

"John. John can you hear me?" Elizabeth asked from her chair at his bedside in the infirmary. The lighting was dim around the single bed, curtains drawn. In the background Elizabeth could hear the duty nurses taking care of other patients.

John could hear a voice but his mind was too overshadowed with pain. Pain rolled around the inside of his head like a pin-ball machine. When a ball hit a bumper or flipper the pain ramped up to unbelievable proportions even for him. God he hoped who ever was playing would run out of balls soon.

Something soft and warm was touching his hand that much he could sense he tried to squeeze back not sure if he succeeded. Though he couldn't do much to tell that person how comforting it was to know he wasn't alone. _What kind of trouble did I get myself into this time_ he wondered.

Choosing between the pain pinging away inside his head and the blackness John chose the blackness. He let it seduce him back down shutting out all hope of light. The blackness was quiet and offered no pain. His mind and body was too weak to resist its welcoming calls.

"Elizabeth luv, John is still in a coma." Carson said as he approached to check John's vitals and numerous monitors. He hated watching Elizabeth worry so much. There wasn't anything either of them could do until John decided it was time to wake up.

"Oh Carson…I thought he was waking up. He squeezed my hand." She told him honestly.

Carson took another look at the Colonel and his monitors before taking a good look at Elizabeth. If he didn't say something soon he would have another patient in his infirmary. It had been four days now that she had sat vigil at John's bedside refusing to leave, arguing with everyone to stay. Her eyes drooped from lack of sleep, their normal shine long gone after the long hours of waiting, her skin waxen and sallow. She hadn't been eating enough either, not even enough to keep a bird alive he suspected. "Elizabeth you need to get some rest and eat properly. You'll be no good to John if you keep this up. I can guarantee you that it will be a while yet before he wakes. You both need your rest. The deep sleep is doing John good. Now I'm ordering you to get some food and rest. I don't want to see you back here until tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"But I…"

"No buts. Not this time. I'm CMO here and you know I have the authority. If you don't get yourself some proper nourishment and proper sleep I'll have no choice but to confine you to one of my infirmary beds until I'm satisfied. Meaning no work, no visits, no Colonel, nothing. Now what do you say?"

Elizabeth gave Carson a stern glare or rather one as stern as she could muster in her current condition trying to decide whether or not he would follow through with his threat. Deep down she knew her doctor was right, she hadn't been eating and every time she closed her eyes she saw John motionless. After a moments thought she came to the conclusion he would. It would be better for her in the long run. "Alright I'll go to my quarters."

"That's a good lass. I'll send someone up with a tray of food and I want you to eat all of it. Promise?"

"Promise." Although she doubted that she would.

With one last look at John she squeezed his hand to give him strength and kissed his cheek before leaving the infirmary.

Almost a year had come and gone since John's last stay in the infirmary. He had kept himself out of harms way leaving the exploring to the younger generation. Oh he still went off world on occasion to help out our allies now and then, or whenever he felt claustrophobic and needed to stretch his legs a bit, but mostly he left the exploring and fighting to the younger generation. He was content to work from Atlantis and his office most of the time. His attitude had changed immensely starting from the first moment he became paralyzed and working from a wheelchair for two years before Rodney offered him a second chance. After taking that second chance John had become more reserved.

Shortly after reaching her quarters the door chimed. Pasha, one of Carson's nurses stood with a tray laden with enough food for three people. She would never be able to eat all that. Good thing she had her fingers crossed when she _promised_.

Taking the tray and thanking the nurse Elizabeth sat the tray down on the small table. She sat down staring at the mass of food Carson thought she should eat. Eventually she picked up her fork and began eating.

She could not take another bite. Leaving half to two-thirds of the food still on her plate she called it quits. Putting her dessert cup of chocolate pudding in the small refrigerator for later she headed to her bedroom to rest. She curled up on her side tossing a light blanket over herself as she hugged a pillow breathing in the scent. Laying her head down she realized for the first time she had a backache. Too comfortable now to do anything about it Elizabeth closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful, needed rest.

"_Hey…"I've been working non-stop on fitness reports and I'm sure you've been working hard too. How about you knock off for a while and have lunch with me? They're serving spicy botulus pizza and I know for a fact it's one of your Pegasus's favorites."_

Elizabeth rolled over pulling the light cover up over her shoulder sinking back down into REM sleep.

_She noticed there was a small bronze looking flower vase about three inches tall with a single white flower. It was a variety she had not ever seen before but its beauty and simplicity was captivating. The small white flower gave off a heavenly scent; honeysuckle she thought. _

Clutching the pillow tighter she rolled over.

_Moonlight shone down on them like a spotlight, lighting their way as they walked hand in hand on the sandy beach. The waves gently crashing and breaking away on the shoreline created a soothing sound as they walked. A shiver ran down her back and before she knew it John's coat was being wrapped around her slender shoulders._

Elizabeth woke with a start. The sun was already high on the window in her bedroom. Looking towards the nightstand the clock read 11:42. She couldn't believe that she had slept sixteen hours straight. Her dreams of the night had been a pleasant reminder of the past eleven months. She needed to get back to the infirmary to check on John. Hopping out of bed she grabbed a change of clothes and quickly showered. Picking up her dark pink scrubbie she made fast work of her shower. She remembered John saying how he liked the black and gray scrubbies. It was a piece of information he allowed to slip one day while they were having lunch many months ago.

Feeling refreshed and anxious to see how John was doing this morning she headed to the door. The door chime sounded and she jumped back a bit as it startled her. Opening the door she found Teyla holding two trays of food.

"May I come in?" Teyla asked politely. A warm caring smile stretched across her face. She had already been to see John. Dr. Beckett had told Teyla when she mentioned that she had not seen Elizabeth so far this morning that he was worried about her physical wellbeing and health. Dr. Beckett asked that she take lunch to Elizabeth and see to it that she ate. He didn't want Elizabeth to come to the infirmary without eating again. Teyla was more than happy to bring lunch. This would give her a chance to talk with Elizabeth in private as well.

"Of course. But I was just on my way to the infirmary to see John." Elizabeth rattled. "I overslept."

"I have already been to see John this morning. There has been no change. Dr. Beckett wishes for you to eat before coming to the infirmary. He is worried about you Elizabeth and so am I. He asked that I bring lunch to you. And I hoped that it would give us a chance to talk… privately."

"Oh." Elizabeth took one of the laden trays from Teyla walking back towards the small table. Setting it down Elizabeth took a seat. Teyla followed her lead and sat opposite her. "Thank you Teyla. This was very nice of you. I don't know if I can eat all this or not."

"Perhaps with conversation you might be able too."

"How is he?"

"John is well. As I said, there has been no change. Dr. Beckett informs me this is a healing sleep. The bruises on his arms are turning yellow. Soon they will be gone."

Elizabeth picked up her fork and began eating small bites here and there. She knew she should be hungrier but she just couldn't seem to eat without John. Her thoughts took her back to how this had all started.

"_Take the job." _

"Elizabeth?" Teyla asked a second time.

"What? Oh sorry. What were you saying?"

"Are you well?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry, I was just remembering something." She enjoyed having all her meals with John. "Thank you for the update. What did you want to talk privately about? I hope it is nothing serious."

"On the contrary. I want to ask about…forgive me if this is too personal…I want to talk about love." Teyla expressed.

"Love?"

"Yes. I seem to have feelings for a certain someone. I do not know if he returns those same feelings however. How do you know?" Teyla asked bluntly.

"Well…have you noticed this person doing anything out of the ordinary?"

"_Hey! Let me carry that for you." John said taking her lunch tray in one hand while balancing his in the other._

"Out of the ordinary? Like what?"

"Spending more time with you. Having meals together. Complimenting you." Elizabeth floated off into her own thoughts as she remembered John helping her out at a particularly emotionally time.

"_Want some help?" He asked. _

_Elizabeth mulled over the offer. If she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to clean out her office all alone. "Yes, thank you."_

As Teyla pondered what Elizabeth had said, Elizabeth remembered another time as well.

"_Hey it's movie night, but Lorne's team is not back yet and I've already made the popcorn. Care to join me?" John asked._

"_Sure. What are we watching?" Elizabeth chided herself for not asking what movie before agreeing. She really didn't want to watch Star Wars or Back to the Future which John seemed to love watching over and over and over._

"_I found Casablanca. It's been years since I've seen it. That okay?" John stated and was about to suggest something else but Elizabeth agreed._

"Yes. In fact we have had several meals over the last few days together. I have been working with my people on the mainland and he has become an integral part. But I am still not sure if he has the same feelings. We were both hungry at the time, our discussion had come to a close and we enjoyed our bounty with all Athosians."

Elizabeth gave more thought to the problem. "Has he given you any flowers or written any poetry for you?"

_Elizabeth remembered the mood flower on here desk._

"Flowers no. What is this poetry?"

"Words that rhyme, short verses, special sentiments. An example would be…'Roses are red, Violets are blue, I love you.' That sort of thing."

"_My heart is ever at your service." John said as he got up to get Elizabeth a cold drink from the small refrigerator he managed to obtain. _

"_I've heard that before. Where is it from?_

"_It's a quote from William Shakespeare. I'm not sure which play." John replied._

"_I didn't know you read Shakespeare."_

"_Yeah, when I was in college I had a double major; English Literature and Mathematics."_

"Oh we call that cantus. It not only is words, but our music and song. We as children learn many verses of cantus. It tells of our history, our people and of great love and sacrifice. When he walked me to my tent he recited a well known cantus."

Elizabeth remembered when John recited his mother's favorite poem to her while she cried herself to sleep.

'_Between melancholy and disquiet – a brooding cloud – of the restless soul – pacing the floor, wondering the next steps, on a road less traveled by – when words do not come – 'tween the good and night – a gap to mend – a breach to heal – on the other side – of restful sleep – for miles to keep – and inner peace.'_

"Then Teyla, I think he feels the same as you do. He is just taking his time in showing you how he feels. He doesn't want to move to fast and scare you away. He may not even know you have feelings for him."

"How should I proceed?"

"First off you need to let him know in some small way that you have feelings for him as well. Then let nature take its course."

"Nature?"

"I'm sorry. It's an Earth expression. Means to let things happen naturally, don't force it. Take things slow."

"I see. And how would I show this person that I am…interested? Without being too forward. As I do not wish to…scare him off either."

Elizabeth had to think about that a minute. Then she smiled and replied. "Hold his hand."

_As John escorted her to her quarters after their seventh movie night alone she slipped her hand into his casually. She was relieved that he hadn't pulled away. Instead he caressed her hand in his and held it gently as if it was made of glass._

Elizabeth smiled inwardly when another memory surfaced.

_She cuddled close to his warmth as they watched the last rays of the day's sun disappear. The view from the balcony was breathtakingly beautiful. _

The two women continued to talk and when there was nothing more to talk about found that they had also finished their lunches. Elizabeth was shocked to see that she had actually eaten everything Teyla had brought her.

As they parted company Teyla returned the now empty luncheon trays while Elizabeth rushed to the infirmary to check on John.

TBC 19/60


	20. Chapter 20

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

The infirmary was quiet. Two nurses were at the desk appearing to update patient's charts talking quietly between themselves. Elizabeth walked over to the curtained off bed where she knew John was. Brushing past the curtain she took up her seat in the single chair that occupied the space. Reaching out she grasped John's left hand into hers careful of the IV line. John lay on his right side; pillows propping him up from behind. A familiar sight from four years ago when John had his accident on that rain soaked ridge.

"It's time to wake up John. I need you." She whispered.

The curtains behind her pushed open; no need to turn around to see who was coming in, she knew who it was. "How is he Carson?"

"Aye lass, same as last night. There's been no change."

"What about the tests. Do we know anything from those?" Elizabeth remembered Carson saying it would take a couple of days to get all the results back before he would know anything for certain. She had meant to ask before but had forgotten.

"The results are inconclusive. I want Dr. Epson to review them. I need a second opinion. Carl knows the Colonel well. He's due in on the Daedalus in another few days. But the good part of all this is that he is sleeping a healing sleep. How are you lass? You look much better this afternoon than you have these past few days."

"I'm fine."

"Now lass you wouldn't be taking lessons from a certain Air Force Colonel on how your health is now would ya?"

Elizabeth smiled at that. "I guess I did. Seriously Carson, I feel good. I slept for sixteen hours straight. Teyla brought me lunch and I finished the whole tray to my surprise. I just want to sit here with John for a while…in case…in case he wakes up. I don't want him to wake up and be alone."

"He's not been alone. You know that Ronon, Teyla and Rodney all took turns keeping watch over the Colonel in your absence." Letting the reminder sink in before he continued. "Alright luv you can stay with him for another thirty minutes. Then I want to examine you. Make sure you are as you say…'fine'. Doctor's prerogative I won't take no for an answer young lady. Thirty minutes then come find me. I should be in my office." Carson tapped his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Alright luv you can get dressed. Everything seems to check out good. Blood pressure was a little higher than I like but under the circumstances I will allow it. You still need to get proper sleep and eat a bit more. Anything you want to tell me?" Carson concluded.

"There's nothing to tell. And I'll try to eat and sleep but I'm too worried about John." Elizabeth sat up on the exam bed fidgeting with the white sheet.

"There's no need to worry about the Colonel I'm taking very good care of him. You need to start worrying about you. Are you taking those vitamins I gave you earlier this week?"

"Yes." She gave a silent sigh. Now she understood John's point of view a lot better. John had accused Carson of being overly mother hennish on several occasions. "Carson…I know you're taking good care of John. I just worry. He's important to me and to Atlantis. I don't know if I could have done this job without him, his guidance, his support. I'm afraid I might lose him."

"Now none of that Lass. You'll not be lose'n the Colonel on my watch I can guarantee it. So no more of that kind of talk you hear? Now after you get dressed I want you to go have yourself some dinner and get some more rest. Don't be worrying about the Colonel anymore tonight. You can come back in the morning after breakfast and not a minute before."

"Can I see John before I go?" Hopeful brown eyes gazed upon her doctor.

"Aye. But only for a minute. Then off with ya."

Carson left and pulled the curtain closed behind him allowing Elizabeth to get dressed in private. Once she was clothed she took one more look in on John. He was still on his right side but his eyes were fluttering as she got close enough to hold his hand.

"I'm here John. Open your eyes." Elizabeth whispered softly into his ear.

"'Lizbeth." He croaked still trying to force his eyes open. His throat was dry like a hot sidewalk in August.

"Yes John its Elizabeth. You've been asleep for a while now. I think it's time to wake up. Don't you agree?"

"Tired." His groggy mind supplied.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and a gentle squeeze was returned. His breaths evened out and there was no more rapid eye movement. Sighing she kissed him goodnight and left feeling better that any time now he would wake up.

oOo

Elizabeth opened her eyes to a beautiful morning. The sun was streaming in through the balcony window. She was well rested and even hungry.

After showering she headed to the mess hall for breakfast. It was still quite early, only a few night-owls and even fewer early risers found their way to the mess hall. Rose Highland, head chef and all around loveable person was just bringing out the first batch of waffles. Still steaming hot Elizabeth placed one on her plate snatching up some butter, syrup and two strips of bacon. It was Sunday and one could indulge after all. Filling her coffee cup she headed to a table to eat.

General Brankovik was another such early riser today. Filling his plate and coffee cup he made his way towards Elizabeth. "May I join you?"

"Of course General. You're up early today."

"Don't let the truth be known but I love these things. What do you call them again?" He pointed to his laden plate.

"Waffles." Elizabeth offered with a grin.

"Yes waffles. We do not have such things in Russia. We have blini's thin cakes served with sour cream, caviar or smoked salmon. These waffles are sweet and I have noticed many different toppings can be used. Ms. Highland makes these every Sunday. And every Sunday I am up early. They are best when hot, no?"

"They are best when hot, yes General. We are lucky to have Rose. She has taken some of our trade alliance foods and has made the most scrumptious items from them. Not all of her endeavors were successful mind you but most of the time she is 'spot on' as the Scottish say. If you have a recipe you would like her to make I know she would be glad to try. Several of the people here have made special requests and many of the items she makes whenever she has the correct supplies on hand."

"I will consider that Dr. Weir. But for now I would just like to eat waffles." The General moaned as he took another delicious bite. "How is Colonel Sheppard fairing?"

"About the same. Dr. Beckett tells me it's a healing sleep and not to worry. The test results are inconclusive until Colonel Sheppard wakes up. Then Doctors Beckett and Epson will test him again. Dr. Epson is due back in a few days on the Daedalus. He's a Physiatrist; he specializes in physical medicine. He was Colonel Sheppard care giver and physical therapist back when he was paralyzed. He took a leave of absence when the Replicator nanite technology was made available on Earth. His sister was a quadriplegic from a skiing accident and was chosen as one of the candidates for the implant as a favor to Colonel Sheppard. Dr. Epson has done so much for Colonel Sheppard that he wanted to do something in return and petitioned for Carl's sister to become a recipient. He went back to Earth to be in charge of her physical therapy. I hear she is doing quite well."

"The body knows when it has healed enough and when the timing is right Colonel Sheppard will wake. Of that I am sure. How are you coping Doctor?"

"I'm fine." And a moment later Elizabeth was laughing.

"Doctor should I call someone?"

"I'm sorry General. It's just that yesterday Dr. Beckett asked me that very same question and I answered the same way. You see Joh…Colonel Sheppard says that all the time. He could have a concussion, broken ribs or a bullet wound or all three put together and he would still answer 'I'm fine' or 'I'm good.' When asked 'how are you?' it just caught me off guard but I assure you I really am fine."

"I see. Is good that you look after the Colonel then." The General agreed.

"Yes I suppose so. If you'll excuse me General, I want to check on Colonel Sheppard before my class starts. Thank you for allowing me these past few days. I don't think I would have been able to do much teaching. And I still might. I appreciate your understanding. Thank you for joining me for breakfast."

"My pleasure Doctor. Dos Vedanya."

Elizabeth hurried to the infirmary there wasn't a whole lot of time before her TBS class started and she wanted to spend the majority of that time with John. Parting the curtains she entered. John was lying on his back now a restful expression adorned his features. Picking up his right hand to hold and caress she murmured a 'good morning' followed by a kiss.

She watched as his eyes began to flutter just like yesterday. When his hazel eyes opened she expelled a breath she hadn't remembered holding. "Morning John. Nice to see you awake?"

"'Lizbeth?" John croaked.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk. Let me get Carson and see if you can have some water. I'll be right back. Okay?"

John nodded understanding. He watched Elizabeth slip out between the curtains then let his eyes roam around his little area. He was trying to remember what put him here but was having no luck bringing forth those memories. Hopefully someone would tell him.

Carson charged through the curtains like a bull in a china shop followed by Elizabeth and a nurse. "Good to see your eyes Colonel. Been wonderin' if you'd plan to sleep till Christmas."

"Christmas?"

Shaking his head at the Colonel's response Carson took a spoon fishing out a sliver of ice he rested the edge of the spoon on John's bottom lip waiting for him to open. "This should help that dry throat of yours."

Taking the ice chip it melted against his tongue releasing cool liquid down his parched throat. He hoped he could get another so he croaked out one more word. "More?"

"One more for now. We don't want to over due your system. You've had nothing to eat for the last five days. We need to take it slow, start out with some broth and work our way up to that turkey sandwich you love so much. How are you feelin' lad?"

"Confused."

"I wasn't expectin' that for a response son." He was expecting to hear 'I'm fine' or 'I'm good'. Hearing 'confused' confused him as well. "What has ya confused?"

"Too fast." John stated. His memory was coming back but it was like Swiss cheese – full of holes. One incomplete thought jumped to another thought and in no particular order as far as he could tell. He closed his eyes to concentrate, to get the images to slow down. It was all passing too fast; like those books he had as a child that when you flipped the pages fast the image in the corner turned into a little movie. Only this movie was out of order. Images stayed just long enough to get a quick glimpse. It was making him sick.

(flip) Air hockey (flip) Hota Ao cokp. tbl he? (flip) Ping-pong(flip) Jumper (flip) Bugs (flip) Gravesite (flip) Office (flip) Hot sand (flip) Rodney (flip) Vegetables (flip) Man falling (flip) Dark haired women (flip) Pregnant mom (flip) Pain (flip) Bride (flip) Dart (flip) Facing floor (flip) Horses (flip) Helicopter (flip) Parallel bars (flip) Jogging (flip) Mist-fog (flip) Hazmat suit (flip) Fire fight (flip) Graduation (flip) Ornamental chair (flip) Brother (flip) Therapy (flip) Snow (flip) Blue (flip) Facing floor (flip) Elizabeth (flip) Teyla (flip) Gun fire (flip) Lorne (flip) Hive ships (flip) Fire fight (flip) Sun (flip) Restrained (flip) Golfing (flip) Gate (flip) Funeral (flip) Halloween (flip) Falling mud (flip) Suzie Armstead (flip) Snow Globe (flip) Chandler (flip) Space gate (flip) Ocean floor (flip) Supply house (flip) Vibrant long red hair (flip) Surfing (flip) Wheelchair (flip) Hiding (flip) Rodney (flip) Jet Ride (flip) Explosion (flip) Explosion (flip) Explosion (flip) Court Martial (flip) Father mad (flip) Wheelchair (flip) Helicopter (flip) Knife (flip) Physical Therapy (flip) Ronon (flip) Numb legs (flip) Baseball (flip) Rain (flip) Push-ups (flip) Rodney falling (flip) Physical Therapy (flip) Gun (flip) Captain Holland (flip) Kolya (flip) Elizabeth (flip) Painted uniform (flip) Meeting (flip) General (flip) (flip) (flip) (flip) . . . .

Faster and faster the images kept coming one after another but none of them made any sense. There were flashes of pain with some of them—well most of them. Had his life been so traumatic? None of the quick pictures were making any intelligible impression. One bled into the other distorting the meanings. He couldn't get his mind to slow the fast pacing images down enough to get a better look.

"Colonel! Open your eyes. It's all right, you're safe." Carson's brogue was thick with concern. John was tossing his head back and forth on the pillows his brow creased with pain lines. His breathing became erratic. "Come on son open your eyes and look at me."

(flip) A bug on his neck (flip) Pain (flip) Sucking his life away.

He gasped at the phantom sting.

Monitors started beeping, lights started flashing, lines that had kept a steady beat a moment ago in rhythm with John's heart were now chaotic.

John's eyes popped wide open in startled exclamation struggling to catch his breath. He couldn't get any air into his starved lungs. That flash of pain on his neck was too much he was sure he was going to die—he couldn't breathe. They say your life flashes before you when you're about to die. He didn't want to die. Then a hard mask was held tight around his mouth and nose…finally—finally he could breathe again. He fought to get his hand to his neck but it was being restrained.

"Get it off meeee…" He pleaded his voice muffled by the plastic oxygen mask.

"I can't son, you need the oxygen to help you breathe. That's it, slow and steady. One breath at a time. In and out, in and out. There ya go lad. You're doing much better now." Carson cooed over his patient.

His doctor didn't understand. He wanted the bug off so he tried again. It was difficult to talk when he couldn't catch his own breath. "Pain. My neck. Get if off. Can't breathe." John murmured under the mask fighting for each breath.

"Shhh John. It's going to be all right. You'll be all right. Just relax and breathe." Elizabeth murmured into his ear from the other side of the bed. Gently she began stroking her hand through his dark head of hair in the hopes of calming him down. "You're safe now. That's it…just breathe."

John's eyes fell close the effort of waking up and the steady stream of images had exhausted him back into slumber.

oOo

"Carson?"

Strapping the oxygen mask into place to free up his hands he answered. "He's just sleeping Elizabeth." Carson proceeded to go about checking over the numerous monitors.

"I should stay."

"Certainly not. You have a class to teach. And when the Colonel wakes up again he'll be busy with all the tests that I need to run now that he's regained consciousness. I'll not leave him alone lass. You can stop in before your afternoon session starts back up to see him."

Elizabeth was torn. John had finally woken up. But Carson was right there wasn't anything she could do for him except hold his hand. And John would be upset if he knew she was negligent in her duties. A light kiss on his cheek and a squeeze of his hand she finally left promising to return during lunch.

Her classroom was filled; thirty in all this time. As she entered they all stood.

She had thirty Enlisted Marines in TBS training. She was teaching a mix of subjects: some she was well versed in, others she had to rely on the textbooks and manuals that the military provided. She continued to hold class three days a week every other week. On the off weeks she only had two classes per week. Some days it was half days depending on the subject matter. After deciding to stay General Brankovik had made it somewhat mandatory that each gate team had at least one person who could read and understand the ancient language. Her first session had ten gate team members; her second class has twelve gate team members, enough for the time being to satisfy the General and allow her to concentrate on TBS training. Once she managed to teach both types of classes with confidence she would request John to change the schedule to accommodate teaching both language and TBS at the same time.

After her first two successful language classes John offered her the challenge to teach the Enlisted Marines to become officers. This was her first TBS class and third round of teaching sessions. "Morning everyone. Shall we begin?" With a smile she turned to begin where they left off last time.

Dos Vedanya = Good bye in Russian

Hota Ao cokp. tbl he? = Do you not? in Russian

TBC 20/60


	21. Chapter 21

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

When Colonel Sheppard woke several hours later he was still disoriented. Carson's warm blues eyes were greeting him when he emerged from his sleepy state. Coaxing John's lips apart with a wet spoon and a promise of relief Carson slid in another ice chip.

"Any better from this morning Colonel?" Asked the physician. "Are you still confused?"

"A little." John whispered. This time when he woke he was more prepared for the fast onslaught of flickers which apparently was a copulation of his life's events. He felt somewhat stronger this time upon waking. When the flashes of memory started playing out in his mind, John did his best to seize control right away. He used his mind to operate doors, lights, water, jumpers, drones and a lot more all the time. Surely he could control the endless loop of what was happening in his own minds eye. As he concentrated the quick moving flashes that barely gave him an idea started to slow. Still not enough to gain understanding but he was getting there. The picture reel was slowing, and slowing.

(flip) Pain (flip) Horses (flip) Rain (flip) Stevie (flip) Mist-fog (flip) Gun fire (flip) Hive Ships (flip) Father's Funeral (flip) Space Gate (flip) A wheelchair (flip) Parallel bars (flip) Captain Holland (flip) Hazmat suits (flip) Physical Therapy (flip) Old Rodney (flip) Blue Jell-o (flip) Two handcuffed Marines (flip) His Mother dying (flip) Johnny Cash concert (flip) Surfing off Malibu (flip) Third grade sleepover (flip) Destroying three planets (flip) Ancient war ship (flip) A carved headboard (flip) Bent knee push-ups (flip) An ornamental chair (flip) Elizabeth holding gun (flip) His custom skateboard (flip) Arguing with Dave (flip) Teyla bowing her head (flip) Hot sand all around (flip) Hitting a home run (flip) Yelling at his father (flip) His Blackhawk taking fire (flip) Tied up in a cave (flip) Giant man sized bugs (flip) Rodney's face on a flag (flip) A drone after his helicopter (flip) Snow and cold all around (flip) Throwing McKay off the balcony (flip) Jumper heading for enemy ship (flip) Falling and rolling in mud (flip) Flying a F-302 towards a sun (flip) Osprey Helicopter trials in Amarillo, TX (flip) Col. Caldwell grilling him on base protocols (flip) Walking on the bottom of the ocean (flip) Getting married, his bride walking down the isle (flip) Dark haired woman talking about a new direction (flip) A girl in a white dress with vibrant red hair (flip) A man in a uniform holding a gun on Elizabeth (flip) His father taking him for a ride in his jet (flip) His side ached as a Marine stood over him with a knife

(flip) _"Firing two." John said into the radio as he and Polansky each fired two drones at the Wraith cruiser. The cruiser had no time to react or retaliate. _

(flip) _"Engage. Jumper Six engage. You have two minutes. If no kill then break off and head for the hanger. Do you understand?" The Colonel exclaimed. _

(flip) _A __General telling a joke in Russian about three men who go into a bar. There was not a dry eye left at the table. Laughter drew many auspicious looks. _

(flip) _"Hey dude…that was some barrel ride. Been surfin' long?"_

"_As much as I can." John stated in passing. He only had a couple of hours to get to class._

(flip)_Colonel Sheppard was sitting in his office going over his endless logs of reports, reviewing new mission requests, doing his best to put each mission plan into an already busy schedule. He even processed a few leave requests. Business on Atlantis was running smoothly. John looked up from his laptop …_

(flip) _"Root Vegetables. The best I can equate them to would be the equivalent of radishes, beets, garlic, onions, turnips, yams, jícama, carrots, horseradish, taro roots. The root colors are not what we normally see however. Radishes are green instead of red, yams are white."_

(flip) _On his walk back to his room he had to stop for a few minutes. His right foot had gone numb on him and it made it difficult to walk when you couldn't feel it touching the floor. But after a few minutes of stretching or shaking it he was good to go. _

John was seeing more and more of each flash that flickered by as he kept a tighter rein on his mind. He had shut his eyes as the fast moving pictures played out on his closed eye lids like a movie theater screen. He could sense Carson's confident presence beside him. It took more time, more thought, more self-control to slow down the images.

(flip)_ John stepped up to a small podium replacing Teyla. "Hi. I'm Colonel John Sheppard. This is Teyla Emmagan of Athos and standing by her is Lt. Col. Evan Lorne. We came to give you a warning. We have reason to believe that a Wraith cruiser will be coming to your planet soon for a culling."_

(flip)_ John and Elizabeth walked into the conference room together showing a united front as it were. Three IOA representatives sat at one table on the left talking amongst themselves while a General sat at a table on the right tapping away on a laptop and ignoring them as best he could being that they were in the same room._

(flip)_ John stood at the window watching the sun make its way into the morning sky. Its golden rays gleaming off the water and spires. Periodically he would steal a glance towards Elizabeth. When he turned his head this time he was rewarded with soft brown eyes gazing back at him. _

(flip) _"…your 'no returns' policy is done for as of today. Not just for Atlantis but for the SGC, Peterson AFB, The Air Force Academy and wherever else you ship supplies to. It's over. You're out of business Pertis. If I hear just one person say they were shipped supplies not on their RQ form you will find yourself at a new post._

(flip) _"It's not that kind of a reminder. It reminds me to live each day to the fullest and not take my friends or anything for that matter for granted." John said buttoning up his BDU shirt. He glanced at his clock, it was close to 07:00 and he wanted to talk with General Brankovik before breakfast. "Hey I gotta see the General. Give my report. Meet you for breakfast?"_

(flip) _Summoning all his willpower in order to answer, "was a tie Sir. This…" Moving his hand up and down his painted BDU's. "…this is Ronon getting even." The pain in his head along with the bright light of the gate room was making him nauseous. "Permission to clean up Sir?"_

(flip)_"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection of eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister Katherine Sheppard, and we commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her, the Lord make his face to shine upon her and be gracious unto her and give her peace. Amen."_

(flip)_ Ronon was a steady three paces ahead of him which had been the case for years. He had never been able to out run, out jog the Satedan since Ronon had decided to stay and join his team. They were almost back to their starting place when John lost his pacing landing hard on the floor. His right knee screamed of the injustice of falling he rolled over from his side onto his back and stared up at the ceiling panting in astonishment._

(flip)_ "A hole in one. McKay is going to be pissed. He challenged me to play this computerized golf game his sister Jeanie sent him, said it was absolutely impossible to get a hole in one. Something about the way the idiots wrote the program. And look, I finally got a hole in one. See." John turned his laptop around to show his second in command the screen complete with starbursts flashing in the background. "You're my witness Evan."_

(flip) _"You can't be a pilot!" John shouted._

"_Sure I can. Mommy said I could." Dave shouted back._

"_No you can't because I'm going as a pilot. Daddy took me for a ride in his plane, not you." Just then a ten year old John punched his little brother in the eye. "Now you can go as a pirate. You won't need a patch." _

(flip) _"McKay get down and stay down. Ronon you take care of the three at our eight o'clock. Lorne you got the two at four. Teyla stick close to McKay. I got the two hiding in the tall grass at eleven and I'll make a break for the DHD. Once I get the gate open take out your targets and high tail it through the gate. Any questions? Good! On the count of three." Colonel Sheppard instructed stopping McKay flat from arguing._

(flip) _This time they weren't just numb. This time he couldn't feel them. John had been ignoring all the signs. He didn't want to believe that something was wrong. He didn't want to be told the implant was failing. He didn't know if he could go back to his wheelchair. He told himself it was just stress or work related that were causing these episodes. Sitting for to long, exertion with all his running and sparring and not enough rest._

_What the hell was that?_ _Implant?_ He thought to himself. He wished he could have seen more of that memory.

(flip) _The General chuckled, "I have discretionary funds at my disposal however I wasn't thinking ping-pong. We'll see about air hockey. Now back to business. As I was saying, all changes to the teams, training, schedules or work assignments are completely at your discretion. I see no reason to butt in. These are your men, you know them best. Hota Ao cokp. tbl he?"_

"**_Да_**_ cэp я hota Ao." John replied instinctively at hearing the Russian words spoken to him._

(flip) _"Good Colonel, keep going you're almost to the end then you have one more lap to do. You're doing great." Carl coaxed as the Colonel put one foot in front of the other. This was his fourth lap down and back on the ten-foot length of parallel bars. Carl set the goal high. He only expected the Colonel to make three laps. Over the past few weeks when Carl set a goal the Colonel easily surpassed it and yet the Colonel still berated himself for being weak and not doing enough. So Carl thought he would try some reverse-psychology and see how the Colonel handled that. _

(flip) _"Carl, I have something for you. I wanted to say thank you for all that you have done for me this past year and for all the things I know you will continue to do for me." John lifted, with both hands, the box off his lap and handed it to Carl._

_Carl accepted the box but before opening it, set it on the bed corner. It was heavier than he expected. Opening the box Carl reached in and pulled the snow globe out. As he held it with both hands and looked over every inch of the scene inside, he said, "thank you Colonel, it's beautiful." Carl reached underneath and turned the small crank to hear what melody it played. _

(flip) _"Okay Elizabeth, this is the gun you'll be carrying when off world. Here on the left side is the safety. It should be engaged at all times unless you intend to kill. Here is where the munitions clip is inserted. If done correctly, you'll hear a click. You slide the chamber forward and back and that primes the weapon. It will not fire unless the safety is off. This is the trigger, you place your index finger in and when you are ready to shoot pull back firmly releasing the bullet." Elizabeth paid close attention to his thorough explanation and demonstration of the weapon. When he was through he placed the weapon back down on the bench. "Now it's your turn. Pick up the weapon, hold it, get a feel for its weight, notice how it feels in your hand."_

(flip) _"Mommy why are you fat?" Asked a two and a half year old Johnny._

"_Oh sweetheart, mommy is not fat. Mommy is going to have baby. Would you like a brother or a sister?"_

"_I don't know. Jeremy has a sister and Bobby has one too. I think maybe I would like a brother. But…"_

_Katie looked at her first born as he sat thinking real hard. "But what John?"_

"_How'd it get inside you?"_

_Katie Sheppard smiled at her son. Since the moment he could talk he was always asking questions. She'd hope not to have this talk until much later. Much, much later._

(flip) _"John?"_

"_Yeah." John replied with disinterest. He was working on his calculus homework._

"_Would you take me to the prom?"_

"_I thought my brother was asking you."__Not looking up from his math book._

"_I know he wants to take me, but I…well…how do I say this nicely…I don't like him. He's too stuffy, not a lot of fun if you know what I mean. It's prom night. I want to have some fun. So will you? Take me?"_

"_Sure Suzie, I'll take you. Pick you up around seven on Friday."_

"_Sheppard! You're here to play baseball, not entertain girls. You're on deck."_

"_Coming coach!" Slamming his book shut and stuffing it back into his backpack._

(flip)_John sat anxiously waiting for his row to get the nod to stand. He watched the other graduates walk across the stage receiving their diplomas; red, white, red, white, boy, girl, boy, girl. _

"_Hi, I'm Amy. You must be really smart." The girl next to him said._

_John had on his red robe just like all the other guys graduating, except that he had a white ribbon around his neck that indicated he was graduating with high honors. And of course a gold braided rope complete with tassels indicating he was an ROTC candidate. Graduation at Stanford had the flourish anyone could ever want, John just wanted that diploma he'd work so hard for. He managed to complete a double major: __English Literature and Mathematics in his four years of college. Summer school included._

"_Not really."_

(flip)_ "Chuck, dial it up." John made his way out of the command center over to the grand stairs to join the two teams. His headache was raging as he descended. White hot pain blossomed inside his head like a bomb going off exploding throughout his extremities. "Arraggghh!" He screamed clutching his head. The painful scream echoed off the walls bringing General Brankovik running out of his office._

_Colonel Sheppard stood about half way between the gate room floor and control deck on the stairs when he screamed in agony. Both teams turned but their reactions were not fast enough as they watched Colonel Sheppard fall, collapsing down the stairs to land in a tangled mess of limbs at their feet. Blood trickled down from a laceration on his forehead after striking one of the steps on his way down._

(flip)_"Major Sheppard would you and your Council please stand. Article 92 of __The Uniform Code of Military Justice: Failure to obey a direct order or regulation, t__his court martial finds you guilty with extenuating circumstances. The maximum punishment is dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of all pay and allowances and 6 months confinement. However your attorney made a strong case in your defense. Those five serviceman would no doubt not be alive today had you not disobeyed orders. We, the panel, cannot condone such willful disobedience from our officers. Therefore, the ruling of this court will be forfeiture of one-third all pay and allowances for a period of two years. You will remain a Major in the United States Air Force with no confinement. Your chances of promotion are slim. The outcome of this hearing is now a permanent record in your file. You are a good pilot son, therefore, it is the courts ruling that you may continue to fly. Your flight record is impressive Major. You may return to your unit or report to McMurdo. What say you?"_

_John couldn't believe his luck. He still got to fly. The mere fact that they didn't ground him was testament to his flying skills and ability. _ _That's all he ever wanted to do was to fly. It didn't take long to make his decision. He was tired of the hot sand. Choosing McMurdo would add one more continent: six down and one to go. _"_McMurdo, Sir. Thank you Sir." John stated still at attention, eyes forward staring over the Judge's left shoulder. _

(flip) _Hearing the page for him over the PA meant something was wrong. Using the city-wide PA was a last resort at contact. He needed to get to the control room. The pins and needles feeling were creeping into his limbs. He rubbed his legs hoping it would accelerate the process._

_John was sitting on the floor in one of the rooms off corridor G in the west pier where he had teams checking out the labs and rooms now that it had been deemed safe by Dr. Chandler. He had been checking up on the teams progress and was on his way back to his office when his legs spasmed pitching him forward to land hard on the floor. The last thing he wanted was for his men to find him like this so he literally dragged himself into the nearest room. _

_Currently he sat rubbing his legs holding back the fear and panic that wanted to consume him. Five weeks ago he was on his way to talk to Carson about what was happening to him but had gotten sidetracked when he saw Elizabeth limping. Forgetting all about talking to Carson. _

(flip)_ "Colonel, you have a minute?" Asked Dr. Chandler the structural engineer assigned to Atlantis from the open office door. He continued to rap his knuckles on the door frame._

"_Hey Bob, sure come on in. If you're looking for someone to hit golf balls I'll have to decline."_

"_Me too, as much as I would love to hit a few that's not why I'm here. We finished the west pier and it's structurally sound. I'd thought you'd want to know right away instead of waiting for the boring report I'm going to write about it. You can send your teams in to investigate any time."_

"_Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm already up to my eyeballs with reports so I could do with one less. Anything I should know?" Colonel Sheppard inquired._

"_Sub-level five has about three inches of water but the rest is dry and the whole area is completely safe. They're good to go as you military types like to say." Bob laughed at his own little joke then added, "however, I'll take a raincheck on hitting golf balls. I understand you brought back whiffle balls. How do you expect to retrieve them by the way?"_

"_I also brought back a king sized fisherman's net on a six foot extension rod. I figure I could use a jumper to skim the water with the hatch down while an unknown party, yet to be determined scoops them up with the net. You want to volunteer? I would, but I'm the pilot." _

"_I'll give that idea some thought Colonel." Bob declared. Maybe even come up with a better plan. You know us engineers, we like to design."_

"_You do that. I'll let you know when I can find a few hours and we'll give it a try."_

"_Sounds good. I'd better get busy on that report. Have a good evening Colonel."_

"_You too Doctor." As Dr. Chandler left his office John glanced at his watch it was almost dinner time._

(flip) (flip) (flip) (flip) (flip) (flip)……

Hota Ao cokp. tbl he? = Do you not? in Russian

"Aa cэp я hota ao." = "Yes Sir I do." in Russian

TBC 21/60


	22. Chapter 22

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

John managed to stop the unorganized movie playing in his head. He sighed with exhausted relief. "What happened this time?" He said opening his eyes to his concerned doctor.

"What's the last thing you remember Colonel?" The doctor countered with his own line of questioning.

John raised a hand towards his head, "it's all jumbled up…up here. I…" He broke off with a coughing fit that had Carson elevating the head of the bed and reaching for an oxygen mask.

"Easy lad. No hurry, just take your time. Here's a wee bit of oxygen just breathe as deep as you can." Cooed the Highland Doctor. As the Colonel's breathing got back under control Carson seized the cup of ice chips from the bedside table. Dishing out another ice chip he lowered the O2 mask and rested the cold wet spoon on John's lower lip.

Feeling the wetness he opened his mouth savoring the cool relief trickling down his dry throat. The unexpected coughing had him closing his eyes and concentrating on breathing. "Thanks. I remember pain and falling. The pain was on my neck. I remember being wet and cold. I also remember falling down a ravine in a mud."

"Anything else?" Knowing that the falling event happened almost six years ago while unrelated the pain in his neck was the first year they had come to Atlantis. These two memories were not associated in any way.

"I don't know. It's all messed up. Like a movie on fast forward only the events don't make any sense like they're not in order." He tried to explain. Not sure if he understood it himself what was going on inside his head. He could tell that the events were out of sequence because his new bike at Christmas when he was eight popped up after a helicopter dog fight he narrowly escaped.

Carson gave him another ice chip while he decided what his next course of action would be. "Do you feel up to having a couple tests done Colonel? I'd like to see what's going on inside that head of yours so we can get you sorted out."

"I guess so. What do I have to do?"

"For now rest while I set things up. I'll leave the ice here but don't eat too many. I don't think I have to tell ya, you don't need to be makin' yourself sick."

That he did remember. Too much too soon in his system found him doubled over an emesis basin. For now he just nodded his understanding and closed his eyes to rest. But what he really did was try to put the flashes in order.

Startled by Carson's hand on his shoulder John flinched, his eyes going wide in initial panic. Focusing on Carson he relaxed back into the pillows.

"Sorry son didn't mean to startle ya. I'll be hooking ya up to the EEG machine to get a read out of your brain patterns then we'll have a go at the Ancient scanner."

Carson rolled the EEG machine into place and started placing the electrodes on the Colonel's head. When that was done he started the machine that recorded brain wave patterns for a few minutes. While still connected to the EEG, Carson decided to administer a Visual Sensory Test. Having the Colonel view different subject matter from his laptop each photo in the series should evoke a different neurophysiologic response; stress, fear, comfort, love, hate, happy, sad, scared and so forth.

"Okay Colonel I'm going to show you an image on my laptop. I want you to tell me what emotion the image represents to you. Or the first word that comes to mind. Think you can do that?"

"Guess so."

The first picture Carson brought up on his laptop was a photo taken of Dr. Rodney McKay just after the ascension device changed him.

"Comfort, safety, friend."

Some of the fast flickering images he managed to see were of Rodney. Those images gave him a strong sense of friendship and safety. He could tell they held a lot of importance to him. He clearly saw himself tossing Rodney off a balcony testing a personal shield device McKay had found. As well as conversations, chess games, movies and playing 'prime – not prime'.

Carson was shocked by his answer. Comfort was not a word usually associated with Rodney. Carson had expected acerbic, obnoxious, arrogant or maybe even genius, but not comfort. Pulling up the next picture the Doctor showed the Colonel a picture of a baby kitten.

"Cute, cuddly, small."

The next picture to follow was of a wolf bearing its teeth. Then there was a picture of Dr. Weir.

"Love." John found himself blushing a bit at his bold statement. He'd always cared for Elizabeth more than he probably should. That was a secret he kept to himself.

Carson selected the next image, an iratus bug.

"Fear, pain, hatred, scared. No actually more like panic." The monitor next to John's bed began showing signs of stress, his pulse was rising and Carson noticed that the Colonel's breathing changed too. John was reaching his hand to the side of his neck.

Quickly Dr. Beckett changed the picture to a puddle jumper. "Calm down son, it's not going to hurt you again. I want ya to breathe for me. In and out, in and out. That's good."

"Sorry Doc. I have a feeling I have an aversion to bugs." The Colonel stated breathlessly as he tried to gain the upper hand on his breathing.

"That one anyway. Now what do you feel when seeing this picture?" Carson pointed at his screen which displayed the jumper.

"Ah…Freedom, peaceful, calm, weightless, thinking."

The next picture to pop up was of Lieutenant Michael Kenmore.

"Regret, irritation."

John thought the shark was scary. General Brankovik drew a totally blank stare from the Colonel. When Carson brought up a picture of his team John relaxed more. That was his family, he felt safe and warm with them. Joy, laughter and friendship he also recalled looking at the picture.

A helicopter.

"Free, pleasure, urgency."

"You're doing good Colonel, only a few more." Carson advised his patient.

Next Carson showed him a desert which received feelings of discomfort, stress and hot. A turkey sandwich popped up next and right on cue John's stomach growled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few days before you can have one of those Colonel." His doctor informed him smiling widely before bringing up the next photo of two moons.

"Weird, cool. Where'd that picture come from Carson?"

"Ask me another time. Three more to go. How about this image?"

The snow capped mountain rage was breathtaking; John smiled as the memory of skiing flashed quickly behind his eyes. Moving the mouse around on his laptop he brought up a photo of Dr. Carl Epson. John just stared, uncertainty filled him. He couldn't put a name to the face but somehow he thought he should know who that was. He'd seen that face in a couple of the flashes along with physical therapy equipment. John realized the man must have been his rehab therapist from when he had a broken leg. Finally Carson's last image was of Kolya.

"Betrayal, rage." John couldn't believe anyone could evoke those emotions from him. "How'd I do Doc?"

"Just great Colonel." Carson carefully removed each sticky lead from the Colonel's head. "When we get all done here I'll have Nellie come in to wash that adhesive off."

Jayson, the lab tech rolled the Ancient scanner over to the Colonel's bed. After retracting the head of the bed the Colonel lay flat and let the scanner slowly move over his body from head to toe and back again. When that was done, Jayson rolled the scanner away leaving Dr. Beckett and the Colonel to talk.

"Colonel, I have one more test I would like to do now if you feel up to it." Carson raised the head of the bed back up but not too much.

"Sure Doc."

Carson pulled open the top drawer of the cabinet that was next to the bed and pulled out his Taylor hammer after a bit of rummaging. Uncovering the Colonel's right leg he placed his left hand under his knee and raised it up. Using the Taylor hammer he tapped at the ankle bone and just under the knee recording any response. He moved to the other side of the bed and performed the same test on the left leg.

John stared at the lack of movement his leg made. He remembered he had good reflexes and was stunned to see nothing happen. When the Doc lowered his leg back down John tried to move it as his left leg was being tested netting the same result.

Before the physician could replace the sheet and blanket a panicked Sheppard thrust his strong hand out latching on to a white sleeve having fully received the doc's attention while doing his best to squelch his rising panic, "Doc? What just happened? I can't feel my legs. I can't move them. What's going on? What's wrong with me?"

"Easy there lad, easy. I'll explain everything." Carson pried John's fingers from his lab coat sleeve setting the little hammer on the roll away tray table. Pulling up a nearby stool Carson made himself as comfortable as he could and began to explain.

"Alright…you said the last memory you had was of pain, falling and rolling in mud. Correct?" Receiving a nod he continued. "Colonel the pain you recounted was from an event eight years ago. The falling and mud was a separate event and was almost five years ago. The two events are unrelated other than they both happened to you. You were on a mission with your team when the ground underneath you gave way. You fell down a ravine and as a result ended up being paralyzed from the waste down."

"Oh God." John closed his eyes he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was paralyzed and had been for five years and he didn't remember any of it.

"Colonel! Colonel, look at me." Beckett demanded. The Colonel's shocked response was unexpected. Five years ago this would have been the reaction he expected. But the Colonel handled the news of his paralysis objectively and calmly. Seeing this reaction now was unfamiliar to him. The Colonel didn't show emotions.

John opened his eyes and looked at his doctor tears escaping uncontrollably down his face. His whole life, his Air Force career was over. No more flying. He was simply devastated.

"Now you also stated your memories were out of order. What else do you remember?"

"What good will that do? It won't change the fact that I can't walk!" He felt like crying outright, screaming at the injustice and he would have if it hadn't been for an image of his father popping into his head repeatedly reminding him that men don't cry. Of course that memory would surface now. He and his father never seemed to see eye to eye. Patrick Sheppard was always right and John Sheppard was always doing the wrong thing; at least in his father's eyes it was the wrong thing.

"What else?" Carson stated calmly.

John's emotions were all over the chart, releasing a heavy sigh he swiped at his watery eyes trying to latch onto a passing thought. "I remember throwing McKay off a balcony."

"Ok good. That was eight years ago. Try to recall something more recent."

Giving the doctor his best 'what the fuck do you think I'm trying to do' look he pulled on more memories. "I remember a wheelchair and parallel bars."

"Better. That was just about four years ago. What else?"

"A dark haired women talking about a new direction."

"Excellent. That was just about a year ago. Go on."

"Doc I don't see what this is gonna accomplish." Seeing Carson's determined look and a nod to continue he tried to pull on another memory. "Falling down the gate room stairs. There was a sharp pain in my head."

"Aye son there was. And that my dear Colonel happened five days ago. You've been unconscious ever since. If you recall you were going down the stairs. You and your team had a mission and were heading out the gate when you suddenly cried out falling down the remaining stairs."

That memory flashed in John's mind and he held onto it. Tight.

"_Major Jacobs's team has missed two check-ins. We've been unable to make radio contact. I want you to get two teams together and find out what's happened. Major Jacobs reported that the area around the stargate is dense taking a jumper out of the equation. MALP telemetry confirms."_

"_Yes Sir. Do we know anymore about the planet or what they might have come across?"_

"_Just that on their first check-in they stated they were going to investigate an Ancient temple they found eight kilometers to the northeast of the stargate. That was six hours ago. I told them to check-in every three."_

"_If you don't mind General I'd like to go on this one. I'll take Lorne's team and Lt. Ruiz's team with me. We'll be ready to go in ten minutes."_

"_Permission granted Colonel."_

"_Thank you. Sheppard to Lorne, I need your team ready to go through the gate in five minutes. Contact Lt. Ruiz too. Full gear. Yes Evan a rescue. Major Jacobs is overdue by six hours. Sheppard out."_

_He saw himself standing over Zaida's shoulder reviewing MALP telemetry._

_Down below Lt. Ruiz and his team were geared up ready to go. From the doorway Sheppard saw Lorne, Teyla and Ronon enter but no McKay. Colonel Sheppard was about to activate his radio when Rodney came running into the room._

"_Sorry I'm late but I had to run back to the lab to get this detector. Radek and I have been improving the range, adding discernable life form patterns and more. Thought I could test it out, see if it works."_

"_Chuck, dial it up." John made his way out of the command center over to the grand stairs to join the two teams. His headache was raging as he descended. White hot pain blossomed inside his head like a bomb going off exploding throughout his extremities. "Arraggghh!" He screamed clutching his head. The painful scream echoed off the walls bringing General Brankovik running out of his office._

_Colonel Sheppard stood about half way between the gate room floor and control deck on the stairs when he screamed in agony. Both teams turned but their reactions were not fast enough as they watched Colonel Sheppard fall, collapsing down the stairs to land in a tangled mess of limbs at their feet. Blood trickled down from a laceration on his forehead after striking one of the steps on his way down._

"Colonel? Tell me what's happening." As the memory played out, so had the feeling of the extreme pain associated with his vision. He wanted to curl up to escape the pain. All he could do right now was clinch his fists into the bedding that covered him. Without the use of his legs rolling over onto his side would take help. He was not in the asking mood right now.

"Jacobs!" He yelled as he tried to get up but Carson's quick reflexes held him in place. "Major Jacobs and his team. It was a rescue mission. What happened after I fell?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Lorne called us to the gate room. When I got there Teyla was holding your head immobile between her hands pressing a field dressing to the cut on your forehead to stem the bleeding. Lorne was checking for any broken bones."

Carson elaborated more about the general scene in the gate room with Lt. Ruiz's team standing by. The stargate was open filling the room with the unmistakable shimmer of the event horizon.

"I asked what happened. I didn't know that you were scheduled to be off world. Colonel Lorne informed me that you were on your way out with Lt. Ruiz's and his team on a rescue mission when you screamed, clutched your head and fell down the last eight stairs in the gate room. I checked for broken bones but didn't find any. We got a c-collar on you, took a set of vitals, Ronon and Col. Lorne helped get you on the gurney and we rushed you to the infirmary where you've been unconscious for the past five days."

It was fascinating to hear what his team had done for him, but that was not his real concern. Carson misunderstood. He needed to know about Jacobs. "What about the rescue mission? Jacobs?"

"From what I was told Ronon and Teyla went with the team. Found Maj. Jacobs and his team safe, but stuck in the Ancient ruin they were investigating. The room was shielded so no radio communications could be established. Rodney had given Sgt. Miller a modified life signs detector that he and Radek had been working on. With the improvements the rescue team found and extracted the Major's team without further incident. They all made it back safe and sound."

"That's good. Real good. Wait! You said I was paralyzed five years ago from a fall. How could I have been going on a mission let alone walking down the stairs." His puzzled expression couldn't make any sense of what was happening.

Carson released his own heavy sigh. "Colonel, you **were** paralyzed and in a wheelchair for over two years until Rodney found a way to repair your severed spinal column using Replicator nanite technology. You underwent surgery and six months of physical therapy learning how to walk again. Until five days ago."

"So this is temporary then?"

Carson was taken aback by the Colonel's passive attitude upon hearing about his situation. With exception to his initial reaction, he thought for sure the Colonel would freak out at having been told there was Replicator technology inside him. From the moment they discussed his possible surgery to the actual day of his surgery that was a momentous hurdle of fear to overcome. "I won't know the extent of your injury until I have a chance to go over all your test results. These few we did were just the beginning. It could be temporary or it could be permanent. The Replicator block that we used to repair your spine is EM sensitive. About ten months after your surgery Rodney found a way to shield or cloak your implant from the EM emission and ARG weapons. It was during your escape from Michael in a puddle jumper around P6R-114 just after you destroyed half a solar system and over six thousand of Michael's super bugs. Since then as far as I know you've had no problems; other than mission related wounds, bruises or cuts. I don't know at this point what caused your pain or why you've lost the ability to walk or why some of your memories have been affected. That is what I'm going to sort out. But first I think I need to get you something to eat so we can start to build your strength back up. After that you should get more rest. I'll have more tests for you this afternoon."

"So this is just the usual Pegasus Galaxy screwing with me then." _How did I know that?_

_How did he know that?_ "Aye Colonel I believe you're right. Try not to worry. I'll sort this out."

"I know you will doc. And thanks for laying it all out there for me."

"You're welcome Colonel. I'll be back momentarily with something to eat."

TBC 22/60


	23. Chapter 23

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Elizabeth hurried from her classroom picking up a quick sandwich from the mess hall and proceeded to the infirmary to check on John. When she arrived the curtain was closed and she could not hear any voices on the other side. Taking a tentative look she parted the curtains and found John alone, his eyes closed and his facial expression somewhat tensed. Even at this distance she could still see small lines of worry on his forehead. Stepping inside her instinct told her he was sleeping again. Placing his hand in hers was the comfort she needed, longed for even.

"You're out of uniform." John stared up at her with hazel eyes from his semi-raised position on the bed.

Elizabeth was wearing blank pants with a medium green collard blouse with long cuffed sleeves. Very tailored. Elizabeth hadn't realized John was awake and staring back at her. Still holding his hand she smiled back confused at his choice of greeting.

"I'm…"

Carson rushed through the curtain almost out of breath stopping Elizabeth mid-sentence. "Oh Elizabeth I'm glad you're here. I need to speak to you on an urgent matter. Privately." Setting the broth and soda crackers down on the rolling tray table he raised the bed for John and then moved the table into place. "Here's your lunch Colonel. You start on that and I'll have Elizabeth back here in a jiffy. I have an urgent matter to discuss. Should only take a few minutes then you can visit."

Practically pulling Elizabeth out of the curtained off area before she could even think of responding. They didn't stop until they were safely inside his office with the door closed.

"Carson what was that all about?" An exasperated Elizabeth asked as she nearly lost a shoe doing the infirmary shuffle.

"Sorry dear but I needed you out of there before you said anything."

"Said what? Why?"

"The Colonel doesn't know luv."

"Know what Carson? What's this all about?"

"The Colonel's memory is like…like scrambled eggs right now. All his memories are jumbled up. When I questioned him earlier he told me he remembered falling down a ravine, then throwing Rodney off a balcony. He didn't remember being paralyzed for two years. He doesn't remember…"

Elizabeth cut the good doctor off realizing what he was implying. "What do we do then?"

"For the time being we try and help him sort through his memories and put them in order. We let him guide us. Maybe Dr. Heightmeyer can help us with that process. In the meantime, I need to sort out why he's paralyzed again."

"He's paralyzed!?" Elizabeth shrieked thinking of those strong legs that carried her.

"_Allow me." John swept Elizabeth up into his arms and carried her… _

Elizabeth snapped out of her daydream. Carson was talking but all she could hear was blah, blah, blah… She wrapped herself in the comfort of the memory as John held her in his strong arms standing on strong solid legs. Elizabeth finally tuned back into what the Doctor was saying.

"…knows that it could be temporary or that it could be permanent. I still have his test results to go over from earlier. And I've scheduled more tests for this afternoon after he eats and gets some more rest. I explained what's happened over the past five years in regards to his health and he seems to be handling it pretty well. We just need to take this slow at the moment. Let him regain some of his strength and get used to the way things are now. We don't want to overload him with too much. I think we need to bring the others up to speed so no one makes a mistake when they visit. You know the Colonel he will want to see his team and make sure they are alright."

"Yes. Yes of course. What about tonight after dinner?" She suggested.

"That should work just fine. I have more tests I need to run but he needs to rest first. That should keep him busy for the afternoon. Now you better get back in there. I told him I wouldn't keep you long. And remember…"

"I will Carson. Thank you for telling me. The last thing I want to do is cause John more harm."

She left the office taking a moment to put her engagement ring on her necklace before going back to check on John. Just outside the curtain she schooled her expression, tucked her necklace under her blouse then walked in. John was doing his best to eat the broth Carson had brought him. The crackers remained untouched. He used one of his trademark grins to greet her setting the spoon down next to the bowl.

"Don't let me stop you. Finish your lunch." Elizabeth pointed to the bowl that was still fairly full.

An image popped into his head. "Who's Inez Juarez?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I just had a memory flash. It was quick but that's the name. Who is she?"

"Inez Juarez is an IOA representative."

"No, that's not it, there's more. Something personal maybe." John scrunched his eyes trying to recall more of the image that had quickly flashed in his mind.

"Inez and I were in school together. At Chicago University she was my roommate. We were in the same course of studies. I graduated Summa cum laude, Inez graduated Magna cum laude." Elizabeth paused to see if this explanation was satisfactory enough for John. It seemed to satisfy his need to know who she was at the moment. "You better finish that or Carson will be upset with you."

"Can't. Full. You know I don't think I've ever seen you out of your Atlantis uniform. You look…different."

Over the last eleven months Elizabeth had taken to wearing off-duty clothing anytime the two of them were together. At first it was just in the evenings when they watched movies together but after she was relieved of command she took to wearing her off-duty clothes a lot more often. Elizabeth only wore her uniform when she went off world on trade negotiations. Realizing that John didn't remember broke her heart.

Elizabeth was concerned at the fast change in topics. John's attention span was lacking concentration on his part. "I'll take that as a compliment." She finally stated.

"It was. You look nice."

"Back at ya. You look a lot better than you have these past several days. You had me worried John."

"Sorry. Did the doc tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm paralyzed again. He said I was paralyzed, then I wasn't paralyzed, now I'm paralyzed again. What I don't get is why I'm still here. I mean the Air Force wouldn't let a paralyzed base commander remain in charge. It's not how they operate. I wish I could put all the pieces of this puzzle called my brain in order. It's just a jumbled up mess…up here." He pointed to his head in frustration.

"You will John. You will. Carson said that he was going to talk to Dr. Heightmeyer, see if she knew of a way you could get your memories back in order. Then we'll all help you. Me, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla and of course Carson. Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out fine, just give it some time. You look tired. Why don't you get some rest. Carson said he had more tests for you later."

"Yeah I am a bit tired." He said half sleepily. Having life events flash across your mind in no particular order was unnerving, trying to slow them down to get a better look at them was exhausting.

oOo

After dinner the senior staff, along with Dr. Kate Heightmeyer met in the conference room to brief the General and the others on Colonel Sheppard's condition as it stood.

The Colonel's afternoon was filled with more tests and scans. Carson's nurses had managed to keep the team out from under foot. Word had traveled fast that he had regained consciousness. Each time one of them showed up the nurse would tell them that Colonel Sheppard was having such-n-such test done which was the truth of course. After the fifth time they were beginning to wonder. The nurses had no problems with Teyla and Ronon, but when Dr. McKay showed up it took all their ingenuity to keep him at bay. Finally Carson had to put his foot down and threatened to sedate Rodney if he didn't cease. The Colonel was sleeping soundly now after a long afternoon of tests.

"Colonel Sheppard woke up this morning confused. Whatever happened caused his memories in the hippocampus region of his brain to scramble. I'm sorry I don't have a better word for it, but his memories are all jumbled up, out of sequence. I ran several tests this morning and several more this afternoon the results I do have are inconclusive. Not all his memories have been affected. He knows most people, knows where he is, what galaxy he's in. He had a select few memories that have surfaced; mostly centered around Dr. McKay which I personally find odd. He remembered the rescue mission for Maj. Jacobs. Also that he and his father hadn't got along."

Carson gave his friend his best 'don't interrupt me' look and continued. "What surprised me was his attitude. He recalled this type of thing happens in the Pegasus Galaxy all too frequently. From my initial conversation a good portion of his memories are out of sequential order stemming from early childhood to the present. Colonel Sheppard did not recognize Dr. Epson or you General, but he recognized his team and Dr. Weir. I've included Dr. Heightmeyer in his care as this memory disorder is not a physical condition I can treat. The Colonel's health and physical wellbeing is fine. The bump on his head was just that a bump. There was no indication of a concussion as stated previously he only has a few bruises and abrasions left from the fall. Colonel Sheppard also has no feeling from the waist down. When he first realized he was paralyzed he panicked like I'm sure we all would have done. But once we had a chance to talk I explained his health over the last five years and he calmed down. I'm amazed that he's handling it so well."

"Thank you Dr. Beckett for that report. Dr. Heightmeyer have you had a chance to visit with Colonel Sheppard and if so what is your assessment?" General-Mayor Brankovik asked.

"I had a brief encounter with the Colonel this afternoon. My assessment would be that we help him sort through his memories and group like or similar memories into his cognitive space or workspaces of the mind, like doors. Multi-sensory experiences enhance perceptions and facilitate memory retrieval processes thus the more Colonel Sheppard hears, sees, touches or tastes will significantly improve recognition of his memories. I will know more after we have had a few more sessions."

"Thank you Dr. Heightmeyer. So for now I assume we should limit the number of people to those of us in this room. It would not be beneficial for the Colonel to be overwhelmed with information about current base operations. We stick to just his memories and aid the Colonel anyway we can. Would that not be the course of action to take Doctors?" The Russian General asked.

"Aye it would be for now until we know more." "I concur," added Dr. Heightmeyer.

oOo

"Dr. McKay." Carson said after he tapped his comm. He was studying the various printouts, CT scans, MRI's, blood analysis, Ancient scan and the latest EEG readings on Colonel Sheppard that had been taken over the last two days since he woke up. The information was puzzling if not troubling.

"_Yes Carson what is it? __**Please just go to the jumper bay and do what I ask. Now!**__ Sorry Carson what did you want again?" _

"Would you have time to come to the infirmary?"

"_Um…sure of course. I just have to make sure these idiots do what I tell them. Be there in a few. McKay out."_

Twenty minutes later McKay walked in pushing a large white board on rollers. Rolling it off to the side for now he went to find Carson who he found hip deep in medical mumbo jumbo according to Rodney.

"Hey Carson."

"Oh Rodney just in time I need your help. I've been going over Colonel Sheppard's EEG's, EKG, NCV test, MRI, CT, PET, Ancient scans, x-rays, blood work and the like and I'm getting no where. I could use a new perspective and set of eyes. You've proven yourself useful before with the Colonel's condition." Carson gave his own eyes a well deserved rub.

"Sounds more like alphabet soup to me. Whatcha got?" Rodney genuinely inquired taking a seat across from the Highland doctor. This was no time for sarcasm. His friend was paralyzed and his brain was all screwed up.

"First off the EKG of his heart is normal. That is a good thing. Blood work and the PET scan show no anomalies in his brain or brain chemistry which is puzzling." Carson set aside those reports. "The EEG shows normal patterns both of them; the one taken yesterday morning and the one taken today. But it should show some discrepancy what with the Colonel's memories being all jumbled up. Here see for yourself." Carson handed over the two EEG strips to Rodney. "The only thing I have determined so far is that the Colonel received an electrical shock to his brain. I made this determination based on a series of tests I have run and the fact that his electrolytes are all out of whack. Specifically it shocked his hippocampus region with significant volume. The hippocampus is where we store our long term memories. This has caused his long-term memories to be out of order. I just haven't been able to determine where it came from or what caused the electrical shock. All accounts of the incident report have the Colonel coming down the stairs. I don't see where he could have come in contact with an electrical source. I had maintenance check the Ancient lighting under the stairs for any shorts or anomalies. None were found. The amount of current the Colonel received doesn't appear to have caused any permanent brain damage. He's self aware, remembers who most of the staff are, he can still compute complex mathematically equations. Dr. Heightmeyer had him complete some equations Radek had written out for us since you were off world this morning. This afternoon Kate and I will be administering an IQ test. We'll see how that compares to what's in his file. Whatever has happened to the Colonel hasn't damaged his semantic memory."

"What else you got?"

"The NCV test shows sporadic impulses making it through the implant. At a high enough electrical charge the Colonel could feel the static discharge in his lower extremities. There isn't a blockage so that leaves the implant itself. Could it be malfunctioning?"

"It's possible but the only way to know for sure is to run a full diagnostic. And to do that I would need to…um…" Rodney paled at the thought.

"What Rodney? Need to what?"

"Have a direct link-up with the RB. And the Colonel would have to be…um…"

"Conscious." Carson supplied.

"Yeah."

"I'm getting no where with these tests so I best go talk to the Colonel. You're our best hope in solving this riddle Rodney." Carson got up and so did Rodney.

Heading out the small office door Carson saw the white board. "What's this now?"

"Oh…I brought that. I figure we can map the Colonel's memories. You know write it down and put it in a time line for him. Visual references have always made things easier for me to catalog so I thought it might help him as well. After the meeting with Heightmeyer I gave some thought about what she said about his episodic memory and how relocating relevant items closer to each other would form a more accurate or realistic representation of his individual memories thus my idea of using the white board. I can't see him tasting his memories or touching them, can you?"

"You could be right Rodney. I'll help you with it then." Carson motioned for McKay to take one end of the large board while he took charge of the other. Together they rolled it to the curtained off area of the infirmary.

"Colonel you awake?" Carson studied the readouts on the monitor while he waited for any signs of alertness. The Colonel was down to just the pulse/ox clip that was clipped to his left index finger and of course the dreaded catheter. That would go away once they got the Colonel walking again and some of his memories in check. Dr. Epson was scheduled to arrive sometime tomorrow and Carson was counting down the hours.

"Ah…yeah sorry, just had to close my eyes for a bit. I was trying to do what Kate suggested this morning; put memories behind certain relative doors; but it doesn't seem to be working. I don't have a frame of reference for most of them. Except for my childhood."

"Well I got just the thing then." Rodney pointed to the white board behind him at the end of the bed just like those models do on the Price is Right show showing off the biddable merchandise.

"How's that?" John eyed Rodney skeptically.

"For me having a visual reference has always helped. I thought you could tell us a memory and we write it down then assign a time-line to it. You give us your next memory and we place it on the board before or after according to where it falls in the time-line. Seeing it will give you the frame of reference you're missing." Rodney explained.

"Could work."

"Show a little more enthusiasm Colonel. Of course this will work. Genius here or have you forget?"

John smiled, how could anyone forget that McKay was a genius. He told them almost on a daily basis. "Okay you sold me. When do we start?"

"Not just yet I'm afraid. We actually came here to talk to you about something else Colonel. As you know I've been reviewing your test results and sadly I have no medical reason why you are paralyzed. Which leaves…"

McKay interrupted, "…which leaves the Replicator Block implant we used. It could be malfunctioning. I would like to run a diagnostic."

"Okay." John thought it was worth while if it helped him walk again.

"Colonel you don't understand. In order for Rodney to do his diagnostic he needs a direct link with your implant." Carson informed his patient.

The Colonel processed that information and could only respond with an empty, "Oh."

"Oh in deed. There's one more thing…you need to be conscious during the procedure." Carson said matter-of-factly.

"I have to be awake? How many times have I done this before? Because as much as I want to walk I don't know about this, sounds risky." Panic etched his voice.

"I won't lie to you Colonel, it is risky. But I think it needs to be done. I'm sorry son but I've exhausted all other medical possibilities."

"As if medicine is a real science." McKay scoffed to himself but when he looked he had two of his friends glaring back at him. "Um…did I say that out loud? I didn't mean too. I just meant…"

"Rodney…now is not the time. Okay doc when do we do this?" Sheppard switched his eyes from friend to doctor when he spoke.

"I'd like to wait until Dr. Epson gets here. I think I could really use his talents with this one. The Daedalus is to arrive sometime tomorrow." Carson mentioned.

"Who's Dr. Epson? Do I know him?"

"Aye Colonel you do. Quite familiar in fact." Carson pulled up a stool it was going to take a few minutes to explain.

"Oh boy." Rodney said his good byes promising to be back later to help with the mind mapping time-line idea. He needed to get a diagnostic program up and running for the RB implant and be ready when Carson was.

TBC 23/60


	24. Chapter 24

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Rodney stood at the white board with a black dry erase marker in one hand and the eraser in the other waiting for the Colonel to toss out his next memory. Teyla, Ronon and Elizabeth sat around the infirmary bed as well. Carson would pop in and out checking his one and only monitor as well as bring in his dinner.

"Okay Colonel next memory." Rodney stated. They already had about a dozen or so memories on the giant white board. From John's Halloween party at age seven to falling down the grand staircase a few days ago. Slowly John could see events taking shape.

"My father's funeral." He said sober.

"Okay…that would fall in about here." Rodney mumbled to himself as he wrote down 'funeral' on the white board after the incident with DMT and Henry Wallace and before the mission to P6R-114.

Ronon gave the explanation of this memory as he was fortunate enough to be on Earth with Colonel Sheppard. He had met his brother and his ex-wife. Ronon even talked about the house, property and horses. He left out the rogue Replicator for the time being but would fill that part of their adventure in when that memory surfaced. This was the most Ronon had talked in a long time.

"Next." Rodney called out.

"Running with Ronon."

"You do that all the time. I don't think we should track those."

"Okay." John gave the passing image more thought.

"What…what do you see?" Rodney asked seeing that his friend had tilted his head and seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Us running then I'm on the floor looking at the ceiling. Strange is all."

"I remember that." Ronon stated boldly before he began his recount of the events. "We were almost done with our run when you tripped on your shoelace landing hard on the floor. You didn't want me to tell the Doc so I got your desserts for a week."

John's brain filled in some of the missing parts of Ronon's short story.

"So that's why you let him take your dessert. I knew you two were up to something. Okay what's next?"

Before John answered a quick flash of Ronon snatching pie off his tray, cookies, puddings, cake, muffins and a host of other sweet treats popped into his head. Smiling he said, "flying a 302 towards the sun."

Rodney looked at the board trying to decide where that incident fell into the scheme of things of what they had already written on the board. He started writing it down, but Elizabeth spoke up before he could finish.

"Rodney I think that one goes over here just before Lucius." She pointed to the specific spot on the white board.

"I am sorry Elizabeth I believe that event was in the Daedalus. The one Colonel Sheppard is referring too was just after the siege, after he was promoted to Lt. Colonel and you were on your way back from Earth." Teyla explained.

"What about you Big Guy…any guesses?" John asked his Satedan friend to break the tie.

"Nope." John didn't realize that it was on a mission after they returned that Ronon joined their merry little band and that he had no prior knowledge of the events with the Daedalus Wraith AI intruder.

"Man of too many words my friend. But I think Teyla is correct on this one. Sorry Elizabeth. Okay Colonel what's next?"

"Lying on the floor, my side ached really bad and there was a Marine standing over me with a knife. I think that was somewhere here on Atlantis but I can't be sure."

"Indeed it was here. Corporal Blair if memory serves. He tried to kill you for passing him over on his promotion. Gambling debts back on Earth he said. I managed to catch the men out to kill him. That was an interesting couple of days." Rodney gloated over his part he played.

"Excuse me Dr. McKay, but I seem to remember that we all had a hand in catching the potential killers. Colonel Sheppard talked Cpl. Blair out of killing him. Lt. Col. Lorne talked to Michael and found out the truth behind the attempted murder and vandalism towards the Colonel. I myself painted the blaster effects and Ronon…"

"I stunned him." Ronon interrupted with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes…yes…alright. We all played a part in getting the bad guys. Can we continue now that we all went down memory lane?"

"McKay, play nice. This is helping. Hearing you guys talk about this stuff is making it easier for me to associate other memories I have flipping around inside my head. Okay next memory folks. I was sitting down and a General was on a view screen telling me to raise my right hand. Then it skips forward to you, Elizabeth, kissing my cheek. I'm pretty sure its all one memory at least it feels that way to me."

"Yes John it is. The General you saw was General Hank Landry who's in charge of Stargate Command back on Earth at Cheyenne Mountain. The General, on behalf of President Hayes, was swearing you in as a full Colonel. When it was over, as per military custom, I did kiss you on your cheek. Col. Caldwell pinned your eagles on. This would have been about four – five, no maybe six months after your accident." Elizabeth explained in moderate detail.

"I made Full Colonel!?" John shouted in surprise.

The shout was loud enough that Dr. Beckett came running. "What the bloody hell is going on over here? Colonel, are you all right?"

"I'm a full Colonel!" John stated loudly again having to close his eyes when the full memory came back.

"_Lt. Colonel Sheppard, please raise your right hand." John could see the General in the viewing screen, John saw himself raise his hand. "It is my honor to announce that Lt. Col. John Sheppard, United States Air Force has been promoted to Colonel, with all rights, pay and privileges hereby awarded. Colonel Sheppard, do you solemnly swear to uphold the rank bestowed upon you to the highest Military standard and to conduct yourself accordingly?"_

"_I do." He heard himself answer._

"_Col. Caldwell, please do the honors." General Landry instructed._

_Col. Caldwell stepped in front of John and one by one, removed his silver leaves. Replacing them with the same eagle pin he wore. When Col. Caldwell was finished they shook hands. Dr. Weir bent down lightly kissing John on his cheek whispering congratulations in his ear._

"_Colonel Sheppard, please accept congratulations on behalf of the President and myself. I wish we could keep the gate open longer, but duty calls. Landry out." _

"Colonel you okay?" Carson didn't understand the revelation but his patient had closed his eyes and was not responding.

"Fine Doc. The memory…it just came back. I remember now." John looked around at each of his friends seated around him all smiles and grins he couldn't believe he was a full bird Colonel and no one told him. But then again he had no cause to question whether he was a Lt. Col. or a Colonel. Per military protocol you were referred to at the higher rank. He remembered being on Earth and being sworn in as Lt. Col. in the SGC gate room. Dr. Weir, Rodney and Carson were with him. They had all gone back to Earth to give depositions on the siege outcome and before going back on the Daedalus they were selecting additional key members for the expedition.

"John would you like to rest for a while. We've been at this for hours now. We can pick this up again tomorrow." Elizabeth offered.

"What else don't I know?"

John noticed the five of them exchange a look.

oOo

_John noticed the five of them exchange a look. _

"_What else don't I know?" he asked again but received no answer._

_One by one his friends would whisper something he could not hear before they disappeared from his sight. They were keeping secrets from him he knew it but he couldn't move, couldn't go after them to make them tell him what they had said. From his infirmary bed he began to yell._

"_No! Come back! Please don't go. Tell me. Tell me please. What don't I know?"_

"Colonel Sheppard. Sir, please wake up. You're dreaming." Mary stated in a firm voice. Mary worked the night shift, she was petite, but had the appearance of a giant when she had to be. Placing one hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder she gently shook the Colonel.

"What?" He slurred.

"You're dreaming Colonel. More a nightmare I would guess by the sounds of things. Can I get you anything?" Mary softly explained as she took in the readings from the monitor, checked his catheter and gave the Colonel a general once over. Besides the shouting he had thrashed around some. Mary straightened his covers while she waited for a response from her favorite patient.

"Sorry. What time is it?"

"04:17. Why don't you try to get some more sleep. You still have a few more hours before breakfast."

"I don't think I can. Can you stay and talk?" The Colonel asked. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go back to sleep or be alone. He didn't want his friends to disappear again.

"Sure. But only for a few minutes you need your rest. What do you want to talk about Colonel?" Mary was surprised by his request. As many times as the Colonel woke from bad dreams he never wanted to talk about them, never so much as wanted any company. What ever was bothering the Colonel must be immense.

"You know about my memory, right?" Mary nodded in understanding. "Well I found out that I am a full bird Colonel. When I asked my friends if there was anything else that I didn't know they all exchange a look between themselves then clamed up. They were hiding something from me. Do you know what it is?"

"I'm sorry Colonel. Are you sure they were hiding something? Maybe you just thought you saw an exchange. I know that Dr. Beckett has said that we cannot tell you what has happened to you over the years; that you need to recall those memories for yourself and categorize them. That could be what you saw."

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"Honestly Colonel I don't think your friends would keep something from you, especially something important. As many times as you've been in the infirmary and under my care I can't think of a single time that they were not completely honest with you. At least on my watch that is."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I do remember that much. I trust them with my life. Thanks Mary. Sorry to keep you from your work."

"Not a problem Colonel. That's what I'm here for. Do you think you can get some sleep now? I could ask the attending to get you something to help if you want."

"No. I'm good."

"Alright then. Get some rest and I'll see you for breakfast." Mary gave a pat on his hand before leaving. By the time she made it to the break in the curtains he had already had closed his eyes. His breathing becoming more even as well.

Mary hated herself for lying. The Colonel didn't ask for his memory to be scrambled and he sure didn't deserve to be lied too either. As she got back to the nurses station she pulled up the Colonel's chart and entered the nightmare and subsequent conversation. She only hoped that he got his memory back and soon.

oOo

Elizabeth walked the hall from the transporter towards the mess hall for breakfast. It was fairly early but she had a big day ahead of her. The Daedalus would be arriving today and she was excited to meet the new linguist assigned to Atlantis and Dr. Epson was reportedly on board as well. Earth had sent a bio on her prior to the Daedalus departing Earth. Dr. Lantis was top in her field. The report indicated her studies in the field of Linguistics were second to none to none other than Dr. Daniel Jackson. The report continued with her education starting at Cornell University before doing her graduate studies at MIT. Dr. Weir had an occasion back on Earth to talk with Dr. Jackson about his studies and she remembered him saying that MIT only graduated about three people per year in their Linguistics Program. Impressive was her thought at the time. Daniel couldn't praise the course curriculum enough. What Elizabeth had learned of the Ancient language she learned from Dr. Jackson while she was at the Antarctic base in the Atlantus Outpost preparing for the expedition. The language was similar to Latin which she had studied and was familiar with so she picked it up quite easily. She was no where in the same league as Drs. Jackson or Lantis.

The bio further noted that she was a recipient of nano-technology. Dr. Lantis had been a quadriplegic after suffering a fall when she was fourteen. Her status as a Linguist marked her high on the recipient list of candidates once the program was a success with Colonel Sheppard.

Picking up a tray she moved down the service line selecting a few items before filling her cup with coffee. As she looked around the room she didn't see Teyla or Ronon. Not even the General, but she did see a nicely dressed women wearing the red and gray Atlantis uniform that she had not previous seen before. Beside the woman lay a small carrying case and a silver forearm crutch. She looked at a loss.

Elizabeth approached. "Excuse me, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. You look a bit lost. Can I help you?"

"Oh Dr. Weir it is nice to finally meet you. I am Christina Lantis." She replied with a smile and gesturing for Elizabeth to sit down. "I've read your file a few times I might add on my journey here. I feel like I've known you for years."

Elizabeth smiled at the compliment. "Dr. Lantis, I wasn't expecting you or the Daedalus for several more hours. The pleasure's all mine." Dr. Lantis had greenish-gray eyes that sparkled, her short shoulder length blond hair was tucked behind one ear.

"Yes well the Daedalus landed quite early this morning and my brother was whisked away to an emergency. He deposited me here and said he would be back. I am at a loss as to what to do with myself but I have kept myself busy thus far enjoying the scenery and structural beauty of your city." Christina commented.

"Your city now too, Doctor." Elizabeth took a sip of her morning coffee before further continuing her conversation. "I would love to show you around and help you get settled unless you would rather wait for your brother to return."

"Thank you Dr. Weir…"

"Elizabeth, please."

"Thank you Elizabeth. Christina. I would be most grateful for your assistance. It could be hours before my brother returns. I would rather explore this city than to sit here in your mess hall no matter how lovely it is. Now please finish your breakfast and then you can show me around."

When Elizabeth was finished with breakfast the two women set out. Their first order of business was to drop off Dr. Lantis's carrying case and acquaint her with her quarters. As Dr. Weir oriented Dr. Lantis on how to get from here to there they kept on chatting. Elizabeth showed Christina the classroom, popping into Elizabeth's office for a brief rest. Christina explained she had another couple of months to go on her physical therapy before she could get rid of her one crutch. Dr. Weir mentioned that Atlantis had a wonderful physical therapist but Christina said that her brother would be taking care of that for her instead.

"Elizabeth would there be another room like this close? I've always liked to have my office near my classroom."

"I don't know. Honestly I've never looked at the other rooms on this level. If you've rested enough we could check a few of them out."

Opening the door next to Elizabeth's office Christina found an 'L' shaped room suitable for making into her own office. She figured since they would be working together it only made sense that their offices were close to one another as well. The next room down the corridor was too small. The one across the hall had no windows but would make another classroom. Dr. Weir would see to it that a cleaning crew was requested immediately to start the process.

It was mid morning by the time they finally made their way to the infirmary for Dr. Lantis's medical check as was the protocol for all new base personnel. Upon entering Christina spotted her brother, "there you are! Were you just going to leave me in the mess hall all day? If it wasn't for the kindness of Dr. Weir I would still be sitting there. Waiting."

Elizabeth looked stunned to see Dr. Lantis addressing Dr. Epson in such a harsh tone.

"Sorry Sis, but it was an emergency. I was just going to have a nurse go find you and explain. I really am sorry. Thank you Dr. Weir for showing my sister around." By this time Carl had wrapped an arm around his sister to comfort her. "Dr. Weir if I could ask another favor of you? Can you keep Christina company for a while longer? We are taking Colonel Sheppard into surgery in a few minutes." Turning back to his sister, "I promise to make it up to you."

"Surgery? What for? Has something happened to John?"

"Colonel Sheppard is fine. I did not mean to alarm you. We've scheduled him for surgery so that Dr. McKay can run a diagnostic in hopes of determining why he is paralyzed." Carl explained. "The surgery should only last about an hour. When we are done I will come find you and my sister."

"Of course I will keep Christina company. Can I see John now…or am I too late?"

"You're not too late if you hurry. He's still over there. They should be coming for him shortly." Carl pointed to the curtained off area, he himself needed to go scrub up. "I won't be long Sis."

Elizabeth excused herself briefly and made her way over to the area where John was waiting. She hadn't put two and two together but what were the chances of two implant recipients being a quadriplegic from a skiing accident. She knew John petitioned strongly for Carl's sister to be a candidate but hadn't correlated that Dr. Lantis was one in the same person. Arriving at the curtain she parted it and stepped inside, immediately taking John's hand in hers when she got close enough. "Hey."

"Hi Elizabeth, you here to wish me luck?" John asked.

"Do you need it?"

"Naw. Piece of cake. Rodney said it would only take a couple minutes to run a diagnostic and then we're done. Hour tops. It's the waiting around, pre-op work and stuff that is taking forever." John motioned to the IV he now sported in his left arm along with heart monitor leads. "Becky's coming back to wire my head. I can't believe all this…crap…just to have Rodney run a quick diagnostic. Hey! I met Carl this morning. He's pretty nice. Did you know he has eight degrees?"

"Yes I did. And I met his sister this morning too. Dr. Christina Lantis is our new resident Linguist. You'll like her. That is once we get you out of here."

"Amen to that. Whoops, looks like Dr. Jekyll's back to add more wires to Frankenstein."

"You're wrong on two counts Colonel. First, I'm not a doctor just a nurse doing her job. Second, you could never be Frankenstein. You're not tall or scary enough. Not even when you were changing into a bug." Becky let slip while rolling the EEG machine closer to the head of the bed.

"I changed into a bug?" John looked a bit startled.

"Only for a little while." Elizabeth told him patting his hand in comfort.

"Cool." John whispered.

"We'll talk more about that later. Be good."

"Yes ma'am." Smiling at her. He would have offered a salute if Becky hadn't been putting sticky leads all over his head.

TBC 24/60


	25. Chapter 25

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Any questions before we begin the procedure Colonel? Now's the time to ask." Carson stated from behind his green surgical mask.

The Daedalus had landed very early this morning and Carson wasted no time in bringing Dr. Epson up to speed on the Colonel's condition which was evident by Carl's duffle bag sitting on the floor of Carson's office. For two hours Carl poured over the tests results that had been taken over the past few days. Carson pointed out one item that stuck out in his mind to Carl. During the Visual Sensory EEG Colonel Sheppard had associated the feeling of _comfort_ when he was shone the picture of Dr. McKay. And of course the helicopter, puddle jumper and Dr. Weir resulted in a strong feeling of love. Carl took the opportunity to explain to Dr. Beckett how the Colonel viewed his relationship with Rodney. Carl could only describe it as a 'deep bond of brotherhood' between the two men.

Carl re-introduced himself to the Colonel making his own cursory examination.

At first the Colonel just stared. Carl had his hand extended in greeting but the Colonel made no move to accept. As Carl paid closer attention he noticed a glimmer of recognition. Dr. Epson was pulling his hand back when the Colonel quickly grabbed it in a manly handshake.

"Sorry. I'm a little slow on courtesy." Sheppard offered as an excuse.

A few quick images flashed acrossed his mind, a wheelchair, harness, parallel bars, gym mat all items he'd seen before. Nothing of any pertinent detail to reawaken his memories, but the images leaned more towards a feeling. He saw a friendly face; that had attitude, ethics and could be persuasive when the need arose. He saw helping hands that were aware of his dignity. That were willing and helpful but only when he desired it. He saw quiet conversations where sensitive matters were brought to light. A warmth of appreciation towards this man swept over him. Sheppard thought it was strange to feel these things towards a total stranger. Then he remembered Carson explaining Dr. Epson's role over the years.

"Were you remembering something?"

"It was all too fast." John admitted. "You know a glimpse of a wheelchair, you taking my pulse, talking. Those sort of things. Even had a few emotions thrown in. I'm sorry to say it wasn't enough to actually remember who you are or what we were to each other."

"That's alright Colonel. What we are to each other are friends. I became more than just your rehab doctor. I became your confidant. We worked well together over the years. I told you what to do and you did it." Carl smiled at the thought.

John returned the smile somehow knowing that Dr. Epson was mocking him. "A dictator then." Taking a minute for introspection he knew he wasn't the type to do what he was told. At least not all the time but perhaps this guy had managed to break down a few carefully crafted walls he kept in place for his protection in order to help with his paralysis. Time would tell but getting his memories back in order was top priority.

Carl offered no response other than to humm and raise a questioning brow. Carl was amazed at the blatant honesty that poured out of the Colonel.

After breakfast Carl assisted the Colonel in a shower, shave and change of gowns. Carl was taken aback by the Colonel's lack to attempt to get scrubs over a gown only proving that his memory was truly problematic needing to be dealt with. The same thought was given about his early morning talk with the nurse. That too was out of character for the Colonel.

After talking the Colonel through the procedure of what to expect they were now all crowded in the operating room. Dr. McKay's equipment had to be sterilized. Becky, one of the OR nurses assisted Dr. McKay in scrubbing. It wasn't simply wash your hands with soap and water. Rodney complained the whole time as the soft nail brush went over each finger, his hand and up to his elbows until his skin turned bright pink. You would have thought he was performing surgery or something. After the solid scrubbing Becky helped Dr. McKay into a surgical gown, mask, hair cap, footsies and gloves. Drs. Beckett and Epson were already inside the operating room with the Colonel. From Rodney's advantage point in the outer room he could gather that Carson was asking John questions.

Finally Becky pronounced him ready to enter the sterile environment of the operating room. Shoving past the door that Becky was holding open Rodney's nervousness took over. When Rodney was nervous, he talked and talk he did.

"Hey Sheppard I hope you know the sacrifice I'm making here. Carson's nurse took off three layers of skin with a Brill-o pad. I'd take a pink scrubbie over that any day. Looks like I've been sunburned up to my elbows."

"Not my fault you don't have a long enough extension cord." Sheppard said from his position on the cold OR table. They had him laying on his right side with more wires and tubes attached to him than he thought he had orifices for. Heart monitor, EEG leads, an IV, pulse/ox monitor clip, BP cuff, nasal cannula tube, catheter tube, if this was what it's like for a simple procedure, and he hoped it was a simple procedure, God help him if he was really injured. McKay was bitching about scrubbing up but John had been bitching about all the wires and tubes. He didn't think any of them were necessary.

Carl's presence in the OR helped anchor the Colonel. Carl kept his voice a moderate tone, unwavering when he spoke. Dr. Epson's extensive background into the Colonel's psyche and his many degrees played a major role in getting the Colonel this far into the procedure, whether the Colonel remembered him or not. After Carl reintroduced himself earlier that morning the two men talked for close to two hours getting to know one another again.

After leaving Carl and John to talk, Carson set about arranging for the surgery. There were many small details that needed his personal attention and of primary importance was how Rodney would cope in the operating room.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not an extension cord. It's a highly sophisticated USB connector cable made by yours truly for this very purpose. It's not my fault I only had seven feet of cabling left. Next time, tell me in advance when you do something this stupid and I'll make sure I have the right supplies available."

"Enough Rodney. You sit over there and be quiet now." Carson commanded. This was his domain and everyone better follow his instructions to the letter. "The Colonel doesn't need to hear ya ranting over nothing."

"Nothing? I don't rant over nothing. There's always a purpose to my…rants…that you less than genius minds just don't comprehend."

"Rodney!" That was Sheppard. He may have memory issues, but when it comes to Dr. McKay he still remembered how to get the desired results from the errant Canadian. He would have to tell Rodney some day that he wasn't the only genius on Atlantis. When Dr. Heightmeyer and Carson gave him the Simon-Binet IQ test he scored ten points over his last intelligence quotient score. His new score was now 191 which slated him in the highest genius category.

When John first thought to put Dr. McKay on his team he read over his personnel file top to bottom and back again. It always stuck with him that Rodney's IQ was 190 also in the highest genius category. Radek was 177 at high genius and while he had access he took the liberty to see if Elizabeth had an IQ score. He was pleased to see her score at 142 which fell in the very gifted category.

Maybe some day when Rodney was being really obnoxious he would tell him.

"Dr. Epson your position is there. I want you to keep an eye on the Colonel and be ready if I need you to hold him still. Calm and quiet Colonel is what I want from you. You need to stay absolutely still, focus on Carl. You trust him remember." Carson pointed out.

"Okay."

"All right then I'm going to give you a local anesthetic around the area where I'll make my incision. You shouldn't feel anything, but if you do I want you to say something. Got it?"

"Aye, say something if I feel anything. Got it." Sheppard mimicked the Scottish brogue of his doctor even if it was a poor attempt at imitation.

"Carson what's in his IV? Sheppard sounds a bit loopy to me." McKay added from his perch on a stool with his laptop in front of him resting on one of the roll away bed trays, seven feet of sophisticated cabling sat at the ready.

Carson ignored Rodney's snark he had more important things on his mind right now. Carson injected the numbing agent and waited a couple of minutes before making his incision.

"Hey McKay…you better not _faint_ from the sight of blood." Sheppard tallied back wishing he could move his head to see how Rodney was doing. He remembered the two of them having countless squabbles over which phrase was correct: 'faint' or 'pass out'. Carson halted one such debate informing his two friends that the medical term was _faint_. However, it didn't stop the Colonel or Rodney from continuing the pointless banter.

"Funny har, har…oh…that is just…" Rodney clinched his eyes shut from the view in front of him. He had been keeping his eyes on his computer but looked up right when Sheppard started talking in time to see Carson making the incision.

"Hey buddy…you okay back there?" Sheppard asked with concern. John looked into the eyes of Dr. Epson for any indication that something might be wrong with Rodney since his back was to friend.

McKay gulped a few times in order to keep his stomach contents where they belonged. "Yeah I'm good…still here Sheppard."

"Good to know."

"Okay Rodney I need you to deactivate the cloaking device around the implant now." Carson quipped.

Rodney looked over at the small incision. Carson had the small cut resected which made the opening even larger. The blood was all gone and he could see an orange-ish energy field around where the implant was to be. Rodney was actually seeing the cloak at work. He could see part of the spine then nothing. "Cool." He whispered. Remembering what he was asked to do, Rodney typed a few commands into his laptop with speed and accuracy and the orange-ish field disappeared revealing the RB implant.

"Colonel how do you feel?" Carson inquired hoping to get more than a 'I'm fine' back in response.

"Strange."

"Strange how Colonel?" This time Carl asked.

"Like…like pins and needles only in a straight line. Not all over like a stunner hit."

"A straight line you say. Can you tell where?" Carson was beginning to worry.

"Not really." The sensation was new to him, hard to explain.

"Okay…Colonel I'm going to run my knuckle over your back and I want you to tell me if I get anywhere close to that straight line you feel."

Carson started on his left flank moving downward. Not getting any response he trailed his knuckle up the Colonel's spine towards the base of his neck in slow motion.

"There!" John shouted. Carson stopped his forward momentum immediately and looked to see where his knuckle had stopped. He had only moved about three or four inches away from his incision.

"Are you sure Colonel this is where you feel the pins and needles running in a straight line?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No Colonel, no problem. Just relax for me." Carson checked the monitors noticing the raised pressure and respirations brought on by the Colonel's anxiety. Carson had done some strange things while here in Pegasus, but operating on a conscious person was something he didn't want to do often.

Carl leaned over the operating table to have a look of his own.

"Colonel I want you to tell me if you feel anything okay." Carson moved down the operating table towards the Colonel's feet. He picked up an instrument off the surgical tray uncovered his feet and used the handle of the instrument to run a line down the inside of the Colonel's left foot.

"I felt that. My left foot, right?"

"Aye." Carson replied from behind his surgical mask a relieved smile wide on his covered face. He moved back behind his patient's slightly bent knees and pinched the skin hard on his right leg.

John's leg gave an involuntary jerk. "Ow! Right leg just below my knee."

"Aye, right again. Rodney re-activate the cloak if you please."

"What? Oh…um…okay. Done." Rodney had been taken in by what was transpiring before him so much so that he almost didn't hear Carson's request. Snapping out of his daze he typed in a command and the orange-ish shield was back in place.

Carson pinched the Colonel's left thigh right in that sweet spot on the back of his leg. Pinching again a second time hard enough to leave a bruise he suspected. "Colonel did ya feel anything?"

"No Carson. And the pins and needles feeling are gone now too." John added.

"Okay son. We're almost done. Rodney de-activate the cloak and we'll get the diagnostic."

Rodney complied handing one end of the cabling to Carson's nurse who passed it off to Carson to attach to the RB implant in the designated location Rodney had showed him prior to surgery. The other end he connected to the laptop and booted up the special program he wrote. "It's working!" Rodney announced enthusiastically to everyone.

"How are you doing Colonel?" Carl asked. It had been a few minutes and he was becoming concerned. Colonel Sheppard had a grim expression on his face. His eyes were lost in deep contemplation, his brow furrowed.

"Okay I guess. Something's wrong with the shield isn't there? And it's the only thing that protects me from EM emissions so that I can walk around. What little I remember about that doesn't seem good."

The pins and needles feeling in his back started sizzling, growing more intense by the minute. If anyone would ask him to describe it now his response would be that it felt like lightning traveling up his spine or a shooting star across the dark blue night sky.

"You know Dr. McKay he'll figure this all out. You don't call him the 'Answer Man' for nothing." Carl trying to do his best to relieve some of the anxiety the Colonel was beginning to show although the Colonel's facial features told a different story.

"I actually call him the 'Answer Man'? I don't remember tha…Arraggghh!" John's only free hand moved from his left side towards his head. The pain was bad coming out of no where all of a sudden. He clinched his eyes shut and concentrated on not moving. He wanted to curl into himself but there were wires sticking out of his back and he knew he had to remain still, but the pain in his head was unbearable.

Every monitor announced itself with high pitched wailing, beeping and screeching. Lights were flashing, monitor screens were flashing important details to anyone who would take the time to read them.

"Colonel what's wrong? Talk to me." Carl insisted moving in to hold the Colonel's left arm still and the rest of him if need be.

While on the other side of the operating table, "Whoa! Where did that come from?" Rodney shrieked as he saw the energy spike. His hands stilled over the key board when he heard Sheppard moan in agony and the alarms sounding. "I'm on it. Hang in there Colonel. Just a few seconds more…There! Carson you can disconnect the cable."

The sophisticated cable was released and the Colonel passed out at the same time. In a matter of sixty seconds the playful banter between friends had turned into a medical frenzy.

TBC 25/60


	26. Chapter 26

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Christina had her 'Welcome to Atlantis' check completed by Dr. Valado and thirty minutes later the two women sought out a quiet place to talk. John had been taken into the OR and now all she could do was just play the waiting game. Elizabeth swallowed down her anxiety and headed to one of the balconies that she knew had seating. She and Christina were going to be working together so they needed to come up with a plan.

Christina leaned against the balcony and gazed across the wide expanse of the cities towers, piers, spires and of course the deep blue ocean. It was all breathtaking and inspiring. When her brother told her of Atlantis on the long journey between galaxies she thought he was exaggerating. How could a ten thousand year old city still look pristine as the day it was created? Now that she could see the mythical city for herself she realized no words could do the city justice.

"Elizabeth, this is…" Christina was at a loss for words.

"I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way when I first arrived here. No words can honestly describe…" Weir threw open her arms and made a sweeping motion with them encompassing their view. "…that."

Christina took her seat next to Elizabeth. She could tell something was bothering her. Being new to the city and having only met a few hours ago she was unsure if she should intrude. But as her older brother always told her, _**'You must do the things you think you cannot do.'**_ It had been her motto and words she lived by everyday and still held dear to her heart today. It had taken courage to go back to school after her accident, courage to allow herself to fall in love, courage to get married, courage to lose the man you loved and confided in, courage to take a leap of faith at new technology being offered her and courage to endure her brother's physical therapy as she learned how to walk again after nearly twenty-five years.

"Am I keeping you from something important? If I am, please direct me to my quarters I'm sure by now my bags have arrived and I can unpack. I don't mean to take up all your time."

"I'm sorry doct…Christina. You're not keeping me from anything. I would just be sitting in a waiting room…worrying." Elizabeth replied exhaustively.

"You are worried about Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yes and no. I worry about him all the time but I know Dr. Beckett and your brother will be taking really good care of him. Has taken good care of him. A week ago he collapsed down some stairs, was unconscious for the first five days before he woke up. He's paralyzed from the waste down again." Seeing Dr. Lantis react to 'again' she elaborated.

"Colonel Sheppard was the first to receive the nano-technology that has enabled you to walk again. There's something wrong with his implant. At least we think there is. Dr. McKay, the scientist who developed this technology is going to do a diagnostic in hopes of finding out why the Colonel is unable to walk. In that same episode his memories were affected. They are all in disarray, shuffled out of order like an old deck of cards. He doesn't…forgive me please. I don't usually babble on like this."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I just didn't want to keep you if you needed to go. And I'm glad you told me. Since we will be working together I hope we can always talk like this when we need too. Three years ago I lost my husband to cancer. He was my everything; my confidant, my best friend, my lover, you could even say my soul mate. With Carl not around I told him everything. Our parents died several years ago. When Carl came to me to say he would be taking a job far away, I thought I was losing my world. It had been the two of us for so long. Then I met my husband but Carl was still there for me. Before Carl accepted the job offer he made sure that I was going to be okay without him. Made sure my husband was there for me and would take care of me. Of course I had no idea his job would take him to the mythical city of Atlantis. But I reassured him I had my husband and my work to keep me happy. I didn't want to stand in the way of my brother's dreams. You see, Carl helped me achieve my dreams. He was always there for me, sacrificing himself whenever I needed. It was my turn to let him have his dreams. And now being here I'm glad that I let him go."

"Three years? That would mean…"

"Yes. A few months after Carl left to take his new job my husband passed away. I was really alone for the first time in my life. Carl gave me a way to contact him, but I know he would have turned right around and come back to me had he known. After all he's done for me I couldn't justify telling him. I managed just fine. I hired a personal attendant, kept to my studies and teaching…and well…here I am."

"When your brother showed up here he took full control of the situation. He found the suite, oversaw the renovations to accommodate the wheelchair and put Colonel Sheppard in the right frame of mind to cope with his disability. In my opinion I think it was Carl's presence here that swayed the Air Force in allowing Colonel Sheppard to remain here and in command. We were fortunate to have your brother here."

"That sounds just like him. The idiom of 'take the bull by the horns' comes to mind."

Elizabeth laughed at the comparison remembering what Carl's first impressions were on them. "I was afraid at first that John's team was going to toss him off the nearest balcony."

"That doesn't surprise me at all Elizabeth. Carl has always known what he wanted and has let nothing stand in his way of achieving it. He graduated top in his class of higher learning."

"Higher learning? That's right, you and Carl are originally from Switzerland. I forgot that."

"Born and raised in Glarus at the base of the Glärnisch foothills. A town of about 5700 people. It was a couple of years after my accident that our parents decided to move to the United States. I was being home schooled since my accident and managed to receive my higher level certificate when I was just seventeen, a year ahead of my other classmates."

"What brought about the move if you don't mind my asking." Elizabeth stated enjoying the company, fresh salt air and conversation that was taking her mind off John.

"I'm not really sure. My mother taught school and always enjoyed it. My father he was a bank manager at Glarner Kantonalbank. As far as I know they both were happy in their career fields. I suspect it might have been Carl's doing but I've never actually asked him. Once we moved to your United States Carl fell in love with your universities, he couldn't get enough of learning. His new found passion for learning rubbed off on me. A trait we both got from our mother. I know he chose this career as a way of helping me, but I too was in school. Your Universities made it easier for me being they were wheelchair accessible. I could actually go to my classes, listen to lectures, interact with my fellow students. A feat not possible had we stayed in Glarus. Giving that some thought, that could be why we moved. My parents have always wanted what was best for Carl and me."

"Either way I'm glad you are here."

"Thank you Elizabeth, so am I." Both women took the pause in their conversation to enjoy the view from the balcony. After a few minutes of silence between them Christina started talking again. "Did you know that Colonel Sheppard called Carl during my rehab to check up on him? To see how Carl was doing. How I was doing. And I think to say that he missed him. Though I'm not sure my brother nor the Colonel would admit missing the other."

"No I didn't. But that doesn't surprise me. John…Colonel Sheppard looks out for all of us. In fact as a thank you for Carl's service Colonel Sheppard petitioned to have you become an implant recipient. He said it was the least he could do for all that your brother had done for him. When John got word that you were selected he could hardly wait to inform Carl. Those two have forged a bond quite quickly."

"Carl's always had a way of charming his way in. When we were little I wanted to see this play. Only we were not allowed in because of our age. I was nine and Carl was eleven. No one under sixteen was allowed in. The owner of the theater company said children in general were noisy and therefore forbidden to see the play. Nobody wanted to pay to see a play and have noisy kids talking through it. The play itself was what you would call 'G' rated in America, no reason for nine and eleven year olds to be kept out. Anyway Carl spent the next hour talking with the theater owner explaining not all children were noisy. That some could actually be quiet and would really enjoy watching his play. You should have seen Carl arguing with the owner. I don't know how he did it, but we ended up with tickets. From then on, anytime I wanted something, Carl managed to make it happen. He's the best brother a sister could ever want."

oOo

"Carl what happened over there?" Carson snapped. He couldn't very well leave what he was doing to walk around the OR table to find out. His patient still had a two inch incision that needed to be closed but he wanted to know what caused the Colonel to be in pain.

"The Colonel is unconscious. Respirations good, BP coming back to normal. He's stable. What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Rodney?" Carson turned his head towards the scientist as did Carl, and the two nurses that were in the room.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't cause this to happen!" Although Rodney was barking he was also reading over the data he collected about the energy spike that he caught. He was quite skilled at multitasking. "From what I can tell, and this is by no means factual, I would need more than thirty seconds to look over this data before I could actually state for fact what caused…"

"Rodney!…Get on with it man. What do you _think_ happened to the Colonel?" Carson's anger was nothing to be reckoned with right now. He stood by his patient with blood tipped fingers not knowing how to treat his unconscious patient. To him that was unacceptable for any doctor. Time was of the essence.

"Sorry…sorry. From what I can determine the RB implant released an electrical build-up." Rodney stopped talking and looked at the prone man on the table.

"Bloody hell. Okay for the time being Rodney will the Colonel be all right without the cloak in place?"

"Yes. As long as he doesn't go near any EM emissions or get shot with an ARG. He will be fine. I'll…um…I'll go and look over this data more carefully and give you a report as soon as I know." Rodney was frozen in place. He knew he wasn't needed here and his talents were better suited going over the diagnostic data he collected but he couldn't make himself move. His eyes glued on the Colonel's unmoving position. "Um…Carson…is he going to be okay? I mean how many, how much electrical current can a human brain deal with?"

"I don't know Rodney. Right now the Colonel is stable and that's a good sign. Best be off with ya. I'll need whatever information you can get me in order to help the Colonel through this." Carson's demeanor took a one-eighty turn around. This time it was a calm Carson answering. "Rodney are you going to be okay lad?"

"Okay? I don't know if I've been okay since we came to this galaxy Carson." Rodney answered meekly, swiftly shutting down his laptop and exited the same way he entered over an hour ago leaving the USB cable behind.

"Pasha luv, will you see to Dr. McKay. Make sure he's alright for me?" Carson asked.

"Of course doctor." Pasha replied leaving her station at the head of the table where she had been monitoring the Colonel's vitals knowing that Dr. Epson would take over for her in her absence.

"Alright now, Carl you keep an eye on the Colonel's readings and Becky and I will get the Colonel stitched back up."

The OR went silent and Carson began closing the small incision.

Pasha found Dr. McKay sitting in Carson's office staring at his laptop. She set down the tray she picked up from the mess hall on the desktop. She knew, as well as all the other nurses that when Dr. McKay got stressed he burned up glucose like crazy. And knowing that he was concerned for the Colonel's wellbeing she also knew he would rather concentrate his efforts on finding the problem or solution than eat.

"Dr. McKay?" Pasha timidly spoke. She didn't want to startle him.

"Oh…what? Did you need the office? I can go somewhere else and work." He stammered while picking up his laptop to leave.

"No, you're fine here Doctor. I just thought you might like something to eat. I picked you up a tray of sandwiches and snacks." She motioned in the direction where the tray sat on the desk.

"Um…thank you."

"You're welcome Doctor." Pasha left the scientist with his laptop open and food tray. She didn't walk far, she watched him take a sandwich off the tray and start eating all while his concentration was solely on the data streaming before him.

Carson and Carl filed into the small office an hour after Rodney left the OR, immediately sitting down. Rodney was still sitting there in one of the guest chairs snacking and deciphering diagnostics. The Colonel was safely tucked back into his bed behind a wall of curtains with a nurse on constant alert for any signs of distress.

Before Carson could get a word out Rodney spoke up. "How is he?"

Carson was surprised, not of the question, but of the fact that McKay even knew he was there. From the time he and Carl entered the room Rodney had seemed so lost in data he showed no awareness of his surroundings. "No change. He's stable is all I can say right now. How are you Rodney?"

"I'm fine." He bit out. His findings so far were making him angry. "You don't need to be concerned about me. I'm not the one who had his brain shocked for the second time in a week. For what it matters it could have been the third, fifth or hundredth time his system was shocked."

"Slow down Rodney. What are you going on about?" Carson leaned forward in his chair resting his hands on the desk giving Rodney his full, but tired, attention. He didn't like hearing that the Colonel may have been shocked more than twice.

"What I'm saying…" He took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is that over the last eleven months, since I so brilliantly cloaked his implant, the RB implant has been absorbing a by-product of the cloak and then releasing it back into Sheppard's system. I've found several indications throughout the diagnostics which show multiple points of discharge. Not all were directed to his brain thank God. In fact, most of them were in his lower extremities."

Rodney looked up for the first time since he started talking and looked at Carson, really looked at him. He could see the stress lines, the tiredness in Carson's eyes and the uncertainty of how to help the Colonel. All visible signs he had put there. That his genius had put there. That his arrogance had put there. "I'm sorry. I really am so sorry. I did this. I did this to him Carson. It is all my fault. I scrambled his brains. Oh God he is so going to hate me. That is if I haven't made him a vegetable. Oh God Carson, what if I have made him a vegetable. I don't think I could live with that. Why Carson? Why does it have to be him all the time? Why do I have to be so arrogant? To think that I know it all? I should have known that Replicator tech and Wraith tech wouldn't mix. God, please Carson, tell me I need to know. Why him? Why always him?"

By the time Rodney finished he was in tears. An emotional turmoil raked through his genius mind for which he had no defense. He was the cause of the Colonel's pain, paralysis and scrambled memories. If he had been a true friend none of what was going on now would be happening.

Carson got up from his chair and quietly whispered into Carl's ear. Carl left the two men in the office. Carson finished moving around the desk and grabbed gently under Rodney's right elbow urging him to stand. Rodney had put his head down on his crossed arms hiding the shame and unworthiness he now felt. Tugging lightly he drew the scientist to him and steered him to the closest infirmary bed. Rodney was pliant and complied to Carson's will. He was totally unaware of anything but the self doubt running through his mind and his self loathing at the thoughts of what he had done to his best friend. He laid down on the bed his eyes red, face tear streaked with shame all fight gone. Carl arrived as Carson spread the blanket over his emotionally exhausted friend. Handing Carson the prepared syringe Carson used his years of experience to quickly inject the sedative into Rodney.

"Bloody, bloody hell."

TBC 26/60


	27. Chapter 27

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Dr. Beckett checked over Rodney one more time then checked on the status of the Colonel. Each man was in satisfactory condition for the time being both sleeping peacefully after their ordeals. Dr. Beckett had one of his nurse's remain with the Colonel purely as a precautionary measure. When he was satisfied he and Dr. Epson went back to his small office to talk in private.

Carson pulled Dr. McKay's laptop over and tried to make heads or tails of the information. This was way beyond his expertise. "Can you make any sense of this Carl?" Carson moved the screen so the other doctor could take a look.

Carl leaned forward, studying the screen with intensity but the calculations, figures, equations made no sense at all to him. "Sorry Doctor. Maybe we should call for Dr. Zelenka."

"Aye." Carson comm'd Zelenka and he came to the infirmary right away. Carson then contacted the General and Dr. Weir about the condition of the two men. Finally he radioed Dr. Kate Heightmeyer.

There was a light knock on the office door. "Ah Radek come in please. We need your help."

"Ano. Of course Doctors, what can I do?" Radek asked looking bewildered at the two physicians.

"Neither of us can make heads or tails of this data Radek. This is the diagnostic of the Colonel's implant. We need to know what has happened and what is happening so I can treat the Colonel. Can you do that lad?" Carson turned over Dr. McKay's laptop to the wild haired scientist with hope in his eyes that Radek could give them more information.

"I shall try." Radek took the laptop and started scanning the data from the beginning. After a few minutes there were several 'oh's', 'oo's', and 'ah's' escaping but neither doctor interrupted. A lesson learned many years ago never to interrupt a scientist when they were working. Unless that scientist was one Dr. M. Rodney McKay, Ph.D. Rodney never seemed to notice when people were around if he was enthralled in a new discovery which was most of the time.

Nurse Nellie McGuire was one of the nurses on duty that had been assigned to watch over Colonel Sheppard. At the appearance of waking she scurried off to get Dr. Beckett.

"Doctor Beckett, the Colonel is waking." She said from her stance at the office door.

"Thank you lass, be there in a minute." He told her and watched her rush back to her post. "Radek please continue."

"Yes. Ano. Go, go. Colonel needs you. I will keep working."

Carl and Carson headed over to the Colonel praying he was no worse than before. It had only been three hours since he was brought out of surgery. Carson viewed this as a good sign. Nellie was on the left side of the bed helping the Colonel take a sip of water. The Colonel was laying on his left side to keep pressure off the incision. Nellie stepped out of the way and Carson and Carl moved into their patient's viewing range.

"Colonel?" Carson said with caution.

"Hey doc. Got anything for this splitting headache?" Wincing at the rising pain in his head after he opened his eyes.

"Aye. I'll get you something for that in a minute. What's the last thing you remember?"

John thought about that and the only thing that came to mind was pain. "Pain." His muffled voice said.

"I know son, can you be a little more specific? It's important or I wouldn't ask."

"Um…it was cold. I think that guy was talking to me." John used his finger to point at Carl.

"Colonel, do you not recognize me?" Carl inquired from his place behind Carson.

John gave the man a good looking over. His memory was bringing up strange things; wheelchairs, _"These gloves are made especially for use with this type of chair. They will allow you more control. Go ahead, try it." Carl urged. "Your back, arms and shoulders won't be strained as much either." _push-ups, "_Colonel, do the first twenty with only your left hand and your right hand on your back." _harness and parallel bars _"Good Colonel, keep going you're almost to the end then you have one more lap to do. You're doing great." Carl coaxed as the Colonel put one foot in front of the other. _And every now and again a face would flash but it was too fast for him to see. He tried slowing down the images but it made his headache just that much worse. He groaned at the spike in his head.

Carson sent Nellie off to get the pain med while they waited to see if the Colonel would answer.

"It's too fast Doc. I can't make the images slow down. When I try my head hurts. But I think I should know him but I can't…"

"Relax son, maybe later." Nellie returned and Carson injected the pain med into his IV line. "Rest now. This should help your headache." Carson watched as the Colonel nodded and slowly drifted off. The Doctor wanted him monitored closely so Nellie continued her vigil.

Radek had gone over the data with a fine-toothed comb. He didn't like what he had been reading.

"Radek you finished already?" Radek was cleaning his glasses on his shirttail when Dr. Beckett and Dr. Epson returned to the office. They had stopped by McKay's bed to check on him but the physicists was still sleeping soundly.

"Ano. I mean yes. Data very disturbing. I no like."

"Rodney told us a little bit before…And you're correct Radek I didn't like what I was hearing. But please what have you discovered?" Carson sat forward in his chair his focus on the engineer across from him. Carl took his spot back on the small sofa along with his duffle bag.

Shoving his glasses up on his nose Radek began his supposition by starting with the good news. "The Replicator Block implant is functioning correctly according to all parameters. There had been no damage that I can detect. No problem with Rodney's program. Good, yes?"

"Very good. So this means the Colonel will still be able to walk."

"Yes. Very much so."

"So what happened then?" Carson inquired.

"Problem happened after cloak initiated. Rodney used a form of Wraith cloaking to shield the Colonel from Electromagnetic pulses and Anti-Replicator weaponry. Remember cloaked dart from several years ago that we shot down and crashed into ocean? Colonel Sheppard gave the salvaged cloaking device to Col. Caldwell as peace offering for not letting them have our ZPM's. He then delivered device to Area 51 on Earth for study and re-engineering. The Daedalus now has cloaking capabilities a result of engineering feat from the cloaking mechanism. This is where Rodney got his idea to cloak the implant since shielding did not work."

"We know that Radek, get to the good bit." Carson's words were terse.

"Sorry. The Wraith cloak emits a by-product, decursus: means to attack—a charge if you will against the implant. The human body cannot absorb decursus but the RB implant could because of its specific metallurgic alloy which makes up the block. When implant absorbed a certain level of decursus it had to find a release. The RB implant and the program Rodney wrote gave it the function to 'repair the spinal cord'. Essentially the Wraith by-product, decursus was attacking the implant. They do not mix. The only way for the implant to preserve itself to maintain its directive to 'repair' was to release the electrical build up somehow. The only place for the charge to go inside the Colonel was through the spinal column and into the corresponding nerves and muscles."

"My lord."

"Dr. Zelenka, why?" That was Carl who up until now had sat quietly in the background listening.

"Why? Well it has to do with the Replicator base coding."

Dr. Beckett interrupted Radek with his thought. "I thought the Replicator Block Rodney was using was inert. That he had to write the base code from the ground up. Surely Rodney wouldn't have wrote that into the program."

"Žádná. No, no he wouldn't. I believe I found buried deep within the diagnostic that Rodney has here, that the Replicators at some point in their evolutionary path re-wrote their own base code. The coding to protect itself was embedded. I will have to run more diagnostics on the other samples we have to be sure, but I believe I will find same coding in them as well although they are inert. This information was buried too deep to be something more recent. Was in block long before Rodney tampered with it."

"Protect them from what Dr. Zelenka?" Carl asked.

"From the Ancients re-activating their Wraith attack code. We know that the Ancients built that code into their design. We also know that the Wraith managed to erase…no not right word…to block, yes block that code." Radek explained.

"But we just found out about the attack code a few years ago. The Colonel's implant was one used when we took the city back from the Replicators and rescued General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey." Carson stated.

"Yes, yes you are correct. I speculate that even though Dr. McKay used a nanite from one of those Replicators and the nanite or block if you will, it still had the fundamental coding to protect itself although it was inert. I surmise that the Replicators _**did**_ know about the Wraith attack code and somehow changed their base code to protect themselves against the Ancients ever re-activating it. Like I said the coding was buried very deep."

"Okay that gives us the 'who', 'when', 'why' and 'how' this happened to the Colonel. Now can you tell us the 'what' and 'where'?" Carson asked shaking his head in utter disbelief. This galaxy was going to be the death of him if things like this kept happening.

"The 'where' is easy Doctor Beckett, most of the discharges were directed to the Colonel's nerves and muscles controlling his legs, knees and feet. It would have represented itself as an interruption of the neurological signal. Tingling or numbing sensations like when you sit on your foot and put it to sleep; pins and needles…yes. After a time it would cause weakness in the limbs, stumbling, lack of coordination, falling. According to this," Radek pointed to the running diagnostic on the laptop. "The discharges were mild I doubt that the Colonel was even aware it was happening at first. Some discharges traveled the spine up to his brain most likely causing headaches. As time went on, however, the discharges progressively got stronger as more decursus was absorbed and released. Colonel Sheppard would have noticed this happening. Did he not say anything?"

"Not to my knowledge Radek. Had the Colonel been falling down or stumbling unnecessarily I'm sure someone would have reported it to me. Everyone on this base is aware that the Colonel is…less than honest…shall we say with his health. They know to report anything out of the ordinary to myself or Dr. Epson. And since Carl has been on Earth for the past ten months any reports should have come to me."

"These incidents might have been explained away. That is why no one informed you." Radek stated.

"How do you mean?"

"Data indicates that most of the discharges occurred when the Colonel was in physical motion, exerting himself. Data also indicates that sitting for long periods of time could cause numbness or paralysis as well. Crouching down to pick something up would be enough to cause a sudden numbness or weakness. It's like a pinched nerve. My sister back in Pisek, Czechoslovakia near the Otava river, she had pinched nerve. Would make her toes go numb whenever she reached for can goods in kitchen cupboard. Same thing with Colonel, he runs every day with Ronon. Stick fights with Teyla, is always in hurry. Works long hours in his office. Ano?"

Carl leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Doctor you said that most of the discharges were aimed at his lower extremities. Can you tell how many times a discharge went to his brain and why this last one ten days ago was so massive?"

"Ah…just getting to that. From what I can determine there have been three significant discharges that followed the spinal cord to his brain. One such discharge just hours ago several other discharges followed same path but not as severe as these three."

"That would be correct. While we had the Colonel in surgery getting the diagnostic there was a power spike. At the time Rodney didn't know where it came from. I'm guessing that was one of the discharges. We had turned the cloak off and on again to test a theory I had about his paralysis."

"Yes, understand. The one preceding was the largest of the three. The first one and the last were like…electrical shocks…probably only cause migraine headache for few hours, nothing more. The middle one, however, very large. Like…um, let me see…like…electroshock only worse."

"Electroshock? How do you mean worse, Radek?"

"You know about electroshock, yes?" Both Doctors nodded in agreement so Radek continued. "Okay then, under normal electroshock conditions the brain is subjected to 800 milliamps for one to six seconds. What happened to Colonel was almost twice as strong and lasted much, much longer."

"My God. I had no idea. No wonder the Colonel's memories are jumbled."

"So far I cannot tell why some discharges were mild and why some were more severe. That will take more time. Could be related to Colonel's activities at the time. Don't know for sure, but I will keep working on it."

"You're a good man Radek. Thank you."

oOo

Elizabeth's comm beeped and she excused herself from the conversation with Christina momentarily. Receiving word that John was unconscious again nearly broke her heart. Being told that there had been an electric spike, although mild, that entered his brain was even more unsettling. Elizabeth made apologies and dropped Christina off at her quarters. Elizabeth then headed for the infirmary to be with John.

When she walked in Kate Heightmeyer was talking quietly off to the side with Dr. Beckett. Radek was in Carson's office working on a laptop and Carl was no where to be seen. She headed over to John's enclosed area and heard voices. Before entering she announced herself and waited behind the closed curtain.

Carl and Nellie were in with John just finishing up changing the surgical dressing. When that was done they allowed her in.

"Carl, how is he doing?"

"He's sleeping Dr. Weir. He woke several hours ago with a bad headache. We gave him some pain meds and he's been sleeping peacefully ever since."

"Any more…"

"We don't know for sure. He didn't recognize me earlier but according to his memory we just met this morning. We'll have to see when he wakes up, which should be anytime now. Care to wait?"

"I would actually if that's alright."

From the bed came a rough voice. "Fine by me." John croaked. His migraine was down to a much more tolerable level from before. He started to roll onto his back and was stopped.

"Colonel you just had surgery and there is a small incision on your lower back. I think it best to stay still for now." Carl informed his patient.

"Please, it doesn't hurt."

Carl relented and allowed the Colonel to lie on his back.

"Thanks. That's much better. Carl, right?" John's memory supplied the name almost out of thin air.

"That's correct Colonel. How are you feeling?"

John took stock of his condition. "Headache mostly gone. No pain, which is always a good sign. Memory still messed up. I can wiggle my toes that's always good. Right? I think I'm good."

"Do you think you could eat something?"

"Yeah sure. Sounds good."

Carl left to send a nurse to get the Colonel's dinner. Elizabeth moved up and sat down in the chair automatically reaching out for John's hand to hold.

"You scared me again. I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that anymore." Elizabeth commented.

"If I did, I'm sorry. Are Rodney, Teyla and Ronon coming? I'd like to put more of these memories on the white board and hear what you say about them. It helps with slowing down the movie that is on a permanent fast forward loop in here." John pointed to his head.

"I can see if Teyla and Ronon are available. Rodney is busy he won't be able to join us."

"You're the boss, surely you can order him to stop reading the diagnostic for a couple of hours. He's been working on it all day as it is. Hey…hand me your comm and I'll call him. I'll get him to stop."

Elizabeth cringed inside. She no longer was the boss and Rodney lay asleep three beds over. "I don't think that is such a good idea. We need to know what is wrong with you so we can fix it. Get you out of here and back to work. Don't you agree?"

"Sure, I guess."

Carl came back with a lite dinner and while John ate Elizabeth called Teyla and Ronon. Carl stayed and helped time-line a few memories before he went to pick up his sister to have dinner. He felt bad abandoning her the way he had and thanked Dr. Weir for her assistance. Dr. Weir took control of the white board as John relayed a few more snippets of his Swiss cheese memory.

John dozed off after Ronon retold the story of how they met. Now he could place why he was tied up in a cave with Teyla.

His friends whispered a good night and left.

Ano - Yes in Czech

Žádná. – No in Czech

TBC 27/60


	28. Chapter 28

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Carl grabbed his duffle bag from Dr. Beckett's office where it had been pretty much all day and headed to his room to clean up and change. After showering he took a few seconds to unpacked the duffle putting his few items away.

It was close to dinner time and he needed to apologize and make amends with his sister for his lack of attention. The Daedalus had landed very early, around 05:00 and by 05:19 Dr. Beckett had whisked him away. The only thing that came to his sleepy mind at that early hour was to deposit his sister in the mess hall to get breakfast.

"_It's an emergency sis, I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."_

"_What kind of emergency could there be for a Physiatrist?" Christina questioned angrily somewhat put off by the whole 'emergency' thing. _

"_Just trust me. It is an emergency and I'll be back as soon as I can get free. Promise me you won't go wondering off. Atlantis can be unsafe at times and I don't need to worry about you getting lost or hurt. Promise me." _

"_I promise." As she sat down her case at a table she began to pout. This always worked to her advantage when they were younger. Carl was so over protective that any time she began to pout he would take pity on her and comfort her._

_Carl gave is sister one last look, shook his head and left. He couldn't believe she tried to pull the old 'pout' on him. She was forty years old and he was forty-two. It didn't work on him when they were younger although he let his younger sister think it had._

Carl found his sister's room and rang the door chime. When the door opened, his sister stood dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt. "Hi. Can I come in?" He was unsure whether or not his sister had forgiven him for dumping her in the mess hall.

"Sure. You done with your emergency?" Christina stated with one hand on her hip and a pout on her lips.

"For now anyway. I'm really sorry. Do you need any help getting settled in?" Changing the subject seemed like the best course of action right now. Carl looked around her room eyeing if there was anything he could help with but it seemed to be in good order.

"No. I took care of that a few hours ago, along with my stretching and rehab exercises. I was just going to shower then go to dinner."

Changing the subject didn't help. Christina was still upset at him. "What can I do to make it up to you? I've apologized twice now, what more do you want?" Carl snapped out between his clinched jaw.

"You're right. I'm sorry for acting like a child. I accept your apologies and accept that you had no control over the early morning emergency. Dr. Weir explained about Colonel Sheppard. I can't blame you for rushing off like that. It's just that this is all a bit overwhelming. Everything has happened so fast; from the implant, to rehab, to taking a three week journey to another galaxy on a spaceship just to end up in a city of many mythical stories. I'm just a bit inundated okay?"

"Oh Christina I'm so sorry." Taking his sister into his arms, her head rested on his chest. "I forgot how all this happened and all so quickly. Along with everything else you've been through. You're going to like it here I promise. Why don't you shower and then we'll have dinner together. If you feel up to it, maybe after dinner I could show you where I work."

"I'd like that."

oOo

John woke in the middle of the night needed to use the restroom. He had managed to sweet talk Carson into removing the catheter and getting scrubs after he woke up and found his friends had left. John tried to get rid of the IV but Carson insisted he keep it just for tonight. Pressing the call button Mary showed up immediately ready to assist in any needs.

"Yes Colonel, what do you need?"

"Restroom."

"I'll get the urinal."

"No. I can walk there."

"You haven't been on your feet for several days. I don't think this is a good idea Colonel."

"I can do it. I just need a little help."

Against Mary's better judgment she disconnected the IV. The Colonel admitted he needed help something he'd never done before. Mary had hoped that the Colonel's autonomic responses were as good as he thought they were, given the fact that he'd been unconscious for his first five days in the infirmary and confined to bed for the last three. Otherwise the Colonel would find himself in a pile on the floor with or without Mary's help. Mary prayed she wasn't making a huge mistake. John pushed back the covers and eased his legs over the edge of the bed. Mary pulled a pair of slippers from the nearby cabinet and slipped them on his feet before he edged himself off the bed. He managed to stand without any problems. Mary stood ready to offer assistance at a moments notice. John took a couple of bumbling steps before his muscle memory kicked in. With his hand on Mary's shoulder and her arm wrapped securely around his waist they shuffled off to the infirmary bathroom. His trip to the bathroom was carried out mostly under his own power. It had been eight days but his legs remembered what to do.

He took care of business, washed his hands and Mary was waiting for him when he opened the door. It felt good to be up and walking, feeling his feet move over the infirmary floor. Mary was just as surprised and pleased to see the Colonel back on his feet again.

On his journey back to his bed he took a look around at the other filled beds. He hadn't noticed much on his first journey across the room since he had other things on his mind and bladder. But now he could look at sleeping faces as he passed and see if he recalled who they were.

One face in particular stood out to him. Without alerting Mary he altered his course and zeroed in on the sleeping person. _'McKay'_ his mind supplied. John headed for the occupied bed. He paid no heed to Mary's quiet but firm enticements.

When he got close, "McKay? Hey Buddy." Speaking lightly. Mary was at his side urging him back to bed. "What's wrong with Rodney?" Turning to look at Mary for an answer.

"Colonel please you need to get back to bed. Dr. Beckett can explain everything in the morning."

"Explain now. Why is Rodney in the infirmary?" John's voice was almost demanding.

"I'm sorry Colonel I can't. Now please get back into bed." All 5'3" of Mary stood ready for the fight she was sure was coming.

John saw the chair and before Mary could seize the moment John pulled it closer to the bed and sat down. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is unacceptable. You will get back into your own bed this minute. Dr. Beckett will be able to explain everything to you in the morning." Her voice was quiet so as not to wake the other patients, but was stern enough to get the message across.

John looked over his shoulder with the same tone of voice Mary had used. "You'll have to sedate me and drag me away from here if you want me to leave. I am not going anywhere until I know what is wrong with Rodney. Whether you tell me, Carson tells me or Rodney wakes up and tells me. I am not leaving this chair so you might as well get that through your head." He kept his yelling quiet as well so as to not wake Rodney or the other patients but it was firm and clear as to his attentions. After he said his peace, maybe he shouldn't have brought up the _sedation_ thing.

Mary walked off most likely to contact Beckett and report his insubordination. He didn't care if it got Beckett here to answer his question. He was startled when a robe surrounded his shoulders and a blanket was laid over his lap.

Hours passed and John kept watch over his friend. Beckett hadn't shown up yet so that only meant Mary hadn't ratted him out. It was early morning and the sun was peaking through the windows adding golden light to the room.

Rodney stirred and John reached for his wrist to let him know he was there. Blue eyes flickered and eventually opened to focus on their surroundings.

"Hey Buddy you want to tell me why you're in the infirmary? I know it's not the beds they're not that comfortable. I should know, I've spent the past…what…seven…eight…days here."

"Sheppard?"

"Yeah McKay. I kept watch last night. You had me worried. Nobody would tell me why you're here. Did you work on the diagnostic and forget to eat? Is this a hypoglycemic thing?" John asked only now realizing there wasn't a glucose IV dripping into the man's arm.

"No. I um…I started to…but something happened. I'm not sure what though." Rodney hated to be unsure as he tried to recall what had taken place the previous day. "It's still a bit foggy. I remember…"

John sat still and thought outside the box. Wondering what happened to McKay for him to be here. _It wasn't medical. Rodney didn't seem to be in any pain and he said it wasn't a hypoglycemic thing, so what did that leave? He started on the diagnostic then quit. That's not like the acerbic physicist. He didn't quit, wouldn't quit until he was sure I was out of danger. What would make Rodney quit working on diagnostic data? Why didn't I see it?_ _It was right in front of my face like a neon light flashing a million watts of electricity overhead._

"That's okay. You'll figure it out. You always do. That much I do remember. That guy Carl says I call you the 'Answer Man'." When Rodney didn't respond John thought of something else to talk about. "Hey I got a few more memories down on the white board last night. Ronon told the story of how we all met. He said you were hanging upside down by one leg from a tree when he met you."

Rodney just stared blankly back at John, eyes open but a blankness filled them. "Um…you gonna say anything? It's a little weird having a one sided conversation." John noted. "It's not your fault Rodney…what happened. I don't blame you. Never will and you shouldn't be blaming yourself either. I knew the risks and accepted them. It was my choice. Guilt is so unbecoming on you. Remember our promise? The one we made together after you brought me breakfast? We said whatever happens, happens. Equal partnership. I promised to do whatever was necessary to walk again. You promised not to blame yourself if things went wrong. I've kept my end of the promise, now you need to keep yours."

John scrubbed a hand over his tired face and rubbed his neck. What was he going to do if Rodney didn't respond? Snap out of this funk he was in. "Damnit McKay! Say something."

"I'm hungry."

At least it was something. "Feel up to going to the mess?" John asked.

"Sure."

"Okay then, let's go." John stood up letting the blanket fall to the floor. He pulled the robe around him and tied off the belt.

Rodney pushed the covers aside and swung his legs over the bed. "Where'd you get the robe and slippers?"

"Mary."

"Do you think I could…ah…get some too?" Rodney asked looking down at himself dressed in scrubs and bare feet. The last he recalled he was in his uniform.

John pulled open the bottom door of the cabinet and pulled out slippers and popped them on McKay's feet. He remembered that's where Mary got his from hoping that his cabinet too was stocked with slippers. John wasn't sure where the robes were kept. "Be right back." John walked off on steady legs and found Mary working at the nurse's desk. First he apologized for his behavior, and then he asked for the robe. Mary hesitated at first then went to the back room and came out with another robe in her hands.

Taking the proffered robe he went back to McKay. "You have all the nurse's wrapped around your little pinky. I can't even get an aspirin without the third degree and you walk out with a robe. Unbelievable."

"I thought you were hungry. Mary's only giving us an hour and then we have to be back or face the consequences. I don't know about you, but Carson can be pretty scary when he wants to be. And Mary's even worse if we cross her."

With robes tied and slippered feet the two men headed for the mess hall.

oOo

Mary watched as the two men disappeared around the corner. She wondered if anyone would think anything about two men in white robes and slippers walking down the hall or eating in the mess hall. She realized that that image wouldn't surprise anyone here. After all this was Atlantis and strange things always happened on Atlantis.

John and Rodney reached the mess hall mostly unnoticed except for one guard on sentry duty who gave her commanding officer a strange look upon passing. She was aware that Colonel Sheppard was in the infirmary and was doubly glad to see him up and walking. After the Colonel and Dr. McKay passed she comm'd the infirmary to see if they were missing any patients. The Colonel's escape attempts were notorious and legendary throughout the ranks and the base. After a two minute conversation with Nurse Witherspoon the sentry guard positioned herself at the mess hall door and kept an eye on the two robed men.

Rose was just setting up the breakfast service line. Rodney went first and John followed. He'd only had broth and later that day more soup so he was unsure what to get. Rose handed him a small bowl of runny Cream of Wheat and John thanked her. Both men took a seat and began eating.

Lieutenant Colonel Lorne was up early since his boss was in the infirmary…or should be in the infirmary. As he neared he got a better look at the two robed men eating breakfast. _I wonder what escape plan he used?_ Evan chuckled to himself. "Colonel? Sir is that you?"

Colonel Sheppard turned his head towards the voice staring at the man in uniform. His cereal spoon dropped from his hand to join the other at his temple when memories came flooding back.

(flip) _Welcoming new Marines _(flip)_ Paint ball war games on the Alpha site _(flip)_ Unloading the Daedalus _(flip)_ Sitting across from him in his office _(flip)_ Playing video games _(flip) _Lying face down in a burning room_ (flip)_ Doing inventory _(flip) _Applying paint to a canvas out on one of the balconies _

(flip)_ "You're telling me we have fifteen thousand of these…these…what are these?!"_

"_Scrubbies." Evan said straight faced and sober. He sat straight backed in his chair and continued to play with the lightweight pink ball. An indiscriminant smile punching through his military façade. _

"_Scrub…what?"_

"_Scrubbies. They're nylon scrubbies, Sir."_

"_Tell me Lorne just how in the hell do you know that? And what are they for anyway?" Curiosity had finally peaked in Colonel Sheppard._

"_My sister, Sir. Her whole family uses them. Each member of the family has their own color. I found out about them on my last downtime on Earth. I was giving my nephew a bath before bed and he told me his was the green one. Then he goes on to tell me whose belong to whom; my niece had a pink one, my sister used a purple one and my brother-in-law had a blue one. He's only two, Sir, and he gave his uncle quite the education on how it was used. I had no idea at the time. I thought they were for scrubbing the soap scum out of the tub. At least that's what I used it for before I knew…but don't tell my sister that. You use them instead of a washcloth. They lather up real good and exfoliate your skin to remove dead skin cells while you shower. Better if you use a liquid soap than a bar soap and the string…"_

"Sheppard!" "Colonel!" The two men exclaimed almost in unison.

"It's okay…don't panic. Just a few memories is all." The Colonel stated from behind closed eyes.

Curious Rodney asked, "what are they?"

John straightened back up in his chair taking a couple of cleansing breaths. "Um it was of him…Evan right?"

"Yes Sir, Lt. Col. Evan Lorne."

"Right, Col. Lorne…you're my second." Evan nodded he was correct. John began recounting the last memory he got a good hold on. "We were in an office. There were colored balls on the table. You were explaining what they were."

Evan smiled and lightly chuckled as he too recalled that day when Atlantis was shipped fifteen thousand colorful nylon balls. "Yes Sir I did. That was about three-four years ago, just one more foul-up from QMS. Will you be all right Sir?"

"Yeah. That just happens sometimes when I meet someone new. I'm good. Carry on Colonel."

"Yes Sir. Hurry back please." Evan said with a smile before turning to leave. Once he was outside the mess hall door the sentry post hurriedly filled him in so he didn't have to contact the infirmary a second time.

"Working on it." John mumbled before he picked up his spoon to finish eating his breakfast. He and Rodney didn't have a whole lot of time left and things needed to be said.

Both men continued to eat until Rodney broke the silence at the table between mouthfuls. "I've been thinking."

"When do you not think Rodney?"

"Yes, well I do have a lot going on in my head. A variety of important subjects all needing my brilliant mind's attention. But that's not what I mean. On the way down here I was thinking with your memories all scrambled, how do you remember our promise?"

John stopped eating his cereal again to ponder Rodney's question. How did he know? He knew, without a doubt, deep down inside him that they both shared something, had experienced something, a lot of something's together. "I'm not sure." He finally said looking at McKay.

"Did you just guess?"

John didn't think so. He had been sitting next to McKay's bed wondering but nothing really stuck out in the memories he tried to access. "I'm not sure."

"Did someone say something about it?"

"I'm not sure."

"What are you sure of Colonel?"

"I'm not sure." John stated for the fourth time. Receiving an angry stare from Rodney he thought some more about the topic. "At first it was a feeling I got. Then a picture flashed inside my head. It was of you and me talking over breakfast but not like this. I was in the infirmary. We did make a promise to each other…didn't we?"

"Yes we did. But I failed." John was about to interrupt but Rodney stopped him and continued. "Let me get this out. Just listen…please. I don't mean to hurt you, cause you all this pain and more. This…" Rodney waved them in John's direction. "…this whole thing was to help you walk again. Take back what you lost in that stupid ravine. And all I've done ever since starting this is cause you one pain after another. I think that's why I don't have friends. Friends either hurt you first or you end up hurting them and then they leave you. When I was younger I had this cat, Newton. Newton was my responsibility, no one else's. He was my only friend at the time. Always there for me to listen to my gripes about how dumb everyone around me was.

Well one day I forgot to feed him because I was in a hurry to get to school. The same thing happened when I got home, too busy to bother with Newton. It was finals week so you can guess that Newton went without food for a week. It was two weeks later when I realized he wasn't around. I neglected him and he ran away. I was back being alone again.

That same thing has happened with you. Not so much neglect, but all the pain I've caused you. It was just a matter of time before you stop being my friend, so it's best that I leave first. I liked being your friend. I liked being your friend a lot. You were the only one who could keep up with me most of the time. Take my sarcasm and dish it right back at me without being offended. I found you intriguing. I never meant for any of this to happen John, I thought I was doing you a great service. You des…"

"Rodney I'm still your friend." John stated firmly cutting Rodney off. He didn't like where Rodney was taking this conversation. "You're my best friend. I remember Mitch and Dex, the three of us were close. Not like you and I are. I know deep down inside me that we've been through a lot together. We're more than just friends Rodney. I don't actually know how I know that but I do. Our friendship has a stronger bond because of it. I meant what I said before, I don't blame you. And I'm holding you to our promise. You are not to blame yourself for any of the events that have happened. We both knew this was a long shot, we both knew the risks and we both accepted them equally. So don't sit there trying to tell me I deserve better friends than you, because I know for a fact that there aren't any. Not in this galaxy, the Milky Way or any other galaxy for that matter. Now I intend to keep on walking. What do you intend to do McKay?"

Rodney didn't know what to do. Except he didn't want to lose John as a friend and was glad John hadn't walked away. "Not hurt you anymore."

"Rodney!"

"Okay, okay. I promise not to blame me or feel guilty. Although I promise not to hurt you anymore too." Rodney lacked the words, the style, the etiquette he apparently needed. Not that he believed either of them would ever be able to express how they felt towards each other anyway.

"That's about as good as I'm going to get from you isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then better eat up. We have ten minutes to get back to the infirmary. And I don't know for sure, but I'd guess that sentry we met and that Evan guy are probably still standing outside the mess hall door making sure we go back."

TBC 28/60


	29. Chapter 29

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"You let them what!? Are you daft?" Carson stood shouting at Mary in his closed door office after he came on duty at seven.

Mary stood firm in her decision to let the two men go to the mess hall as she informed her boss upon his arrival. They promised to be back in an hour and they were. Since returning they were both at Colonel Sheppard's bed. The Colonel looked rather tired and Mary insisted he lie down since he had spent most of the night awake in a chair. Even though he was lying down the two men continued to talk.

Mary stood outside the curtain listening. At first it appeared they were continuing a previous conversation having heard only partial words or phrases from the two men. Soon she heard the Colonel repeat a memory while Dr. McKay tried to find the correct placement on the time-line they were constructing to help the Colonel with his jumbled recollections. Mary had already lied to the Colonel once when he woke from a nightmare. Her guilty conscious played a major role in making her decision to allow the two men to leave. If this ended her career here on Atlantis so be it, but she did what she thought was best for both men.

Carson couldn't deal with Mary at the moment, he was to upset and he knew that in his current state he might say or do something that he would regret later. Mary was a top notch nurse, trained in emergency room procedures, surgical procedures, and all around general care in Great Britain and came highly recommended. Carson deep down had to believe there was a good explanation for what she did, but he would reconcile that later when he stopped fuming.

The agitated doctor made his way to the Colonel's bed and listened for a moment outside the curtain. The Colonel sounded tired. Rodney must have been filling in some blanks on one of the Colonel's memories but his voice was too low for Carson to make out. Voice low and Rodney were too things not usually used in the same sentence.

Carson stepped inside, John was stretched out on his left side his head resting on his bent elbow under his head. Rodney had pulled the white board closer to the head of the bed and sat on the stool with a dry marker in one hand. Both men looked in his direction when they heard the curtain parted.

"Hey Doc." John offered with a tired grin. "Morning Carson." Offered a cheerful McKay.

"A bit early don't ya think?" Carson studied the two men with a keen medical eye. "How're you feelin' Colonel?"

"I'm good. A bit tired."

"And you Rodney, how are you doing this morning? Sleep well did ya?"

"Actually Carson I don't think I've slept that soundly for that many hours in a row for a long time. I feel pretty good."

"I see. Well I think its back to bed with ya so that the Colonel can get some rest."

"About that Carson. I was hoping to get back to work. That little…ah…_**thing**_…from yesterday—all over with now." Rodney stuttered out in his own fashionable way.

"I don't…" Carson started to say but was interrupted by the Colonel.

"But I do Carson." John said with no-nonsense authority. "Rodney and I talked about what happened over breakfast. It won't happen again. Right McKay?" John looked over Rodney who was fiddling with the marker cap pulling it off and pushing it back on over and over and over.

"Um…right…right…I mean we talked and the Colonel's right. It won't happen again."

The difference in McKay today from the McKay yesterday was like night and day. The doctor in him said you don't get over something like that overnight with just rest. The friend in him knew the bond between the Colonel and Dr. McKay was strong, forged of steel with the strength of a hundred men.

"Go back to your bed Rodney. I want to check over the Colonel then I'll be by to check you over and if…and I do mean _if_ I'm satisfied I might let you go. But no work today. You rest."

"I can come back here, right? I mean…this isn't exactly work." Rodney tossed out.

"The Colonel needs his rest."

"I don't mean now. I mean after he takes a nap."

"Alright, after he rests."

John decided to join the conversation. No one was asking what he wanted. "Don't I get a say?"

"No!" Rodney snarked. "We got to get that scrambled brain of yours straightened out. You said so yourself, this is helping."

_Yeah, that's what I've been saying._ John said to himself although deep inside he was uncertain.

Carson chased Rodney back to his bed and examined the Colonel. He checked the Colonel's surgical incision. While he continued to poke he listened as John did some explaining of his own. Reminding Carson of the time right after Rodney got the implant working. While he and Rodney had breakfast that following morning they had made a promise to each other. Carson recalled the incident in all clarity. The Colonel seemed no worse for wear after his little escapade and had fallen asleep on his own.

Carson headed over to where Rodney was sitting on the edge of his bed, slippered feet dangling over the side impatiently waiting.

"Is John okay?" Asked a worried Rodney.

"Yes he's fine just tired from sitting up worrying about you all night. It didn't take long and he's sleeping right now. What about you Rodney?"

"I'm sorry for losing control yesterday. As soon as you let me I'll work on that diagnostic."

"Radek helped us out so you needn't worry about that. Right now I want you to go to your quarters and rest. You have an appointment with Dr. Heightmeyer at ten. Eat some lunch and then if you want you can come back here. The Colonel should be awake by then."

"Why Kate?"

"You know why Rodney. You have to talk with her in order to be cleared for duty. Besides I think it will do you good." Nellie walked over holding McKay's clothes. She handed them over with a smile and left without saying a word. "Change and you can go."

Rodney checked out fine as well and Carson released him to rest. Carson went back to his office and he and Mary talked now that his anger had dissipated and he had a better understanding of the events surrounding John and Rodney. He was sure the two men were better for her actions.

oOo

When Rodney came back John had slept for six hours straight. He was sitting up eating lunch. "Hey Rodney."

"You feel up to mapping more memories?" Rodney asked taking a seat on the stool next to the white board.

"Sure I guess. Is Ronon, Teyla and Dr. Weir joining us?"

"Dr. Weir is teaching and Teyla and Ronon are off world with Lorne right now. They should be back later tonight."

John looked puzzled. _Teaching?_ "Rodney, what's Elizabeth teaching?"

"She teaches Ancient Language 101 as you kindly dubbed it and right now she's teaching your grunts to become officers. She's pretty good at it too." Rodney added with a half smile not remembering that John didn't remember all this.

"It's the middle of the day. Who's running Atlantis if she's off teaching? I'm second in command, but I'm in the infirmary. That leaves you and you're off duty. You said Lorne is off world so that leaves him out. Radek?!" John's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets thinking that Radek was left in charge. Not that he had anything against Radek, but this was Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy with life sucking vampires, radioactive Genii and robotic Replicators that could show up at any time.

John pushed his dinner away and made to get up. Rodney realizing his faux pas thrust out his hand and caught Sheppard on the shoulder to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't panic. Radek is not in charge. The base is secure, everything is fine, everyone is fine…well except for you and your brain…because you know…your memories are all out of whack."

"Rodney?" John stopped fighting to leave and sat back waiting for McKay to start explaining.

"Look, you remember this memory here?" McKay pointed to the one of the dark hair woman speaking about a new direction that was written on the white board. Getting a confirming nod from the Colonel he continued. "Okay, what else do you remember about this? Think. Because Heightmeyer says we can't tell you, says it's better if you remember on your own."

John pulled his legs back onto the bed and sat Indian style thinking of that dark haired woman and reading the memories that were written before and after it trying to bring to the surface any associated memories to go along with it.

"The IOA. I remember there was a meeting and there were three others…wait…no only two others. A guy on each side of her. They were IOA right?"

"Yes. Go on. What else?"

"The fourth guy he was military. He wasn't dressed in a suit. He looked off in the opposite direction, towards the doors like he was indifferent to what was going on around him. Who was he?"

"Not 'was', 'is'. He's in charge of Atlantis. General-Mayor Doctor Priboie Brankovik of the Russian Nationalist Military. Besides being military he's a top notch negotiator like Elizabeth. That's the 'new direction' that IOA bitc…lady was talking about."

John was literally speechless. Elizabeth was no longer in charge. She was a teacher. John groaned as he was assaulted with memories. Different memories from what he'd experienced before. It was like one of those doors Heightmeyer talked about only being opened and flooding him with new pictures instead of him putting the pictures behind the door.

(flip) _"Colonel, are the contents dangerous?"_

(flip) _Colonel Sheppard instructed the General not to eat anything that had 'surprise' in the description. It was a rule to live by in his book and the General was most grateful._

(flip) _"Please," General Brankovik stood and waved a hand to some chairs. "Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard please sit down, we have much to discuss."_

(flip) _"Sorry Sir, my radio got broken. Had a bit of a problem with the natives, we also lost the trade agreement." Colonel Sheppard reported. "Then the Wraith showed up."_

"_Should make for interesting report. We will debrief when you are done in the infirmary."_

(flip)_ "Thank you Colonel, that was very kind of you. May I ask why the color is yellow? Very disconcerting in color, but I found that if I close my eyes the taste is better than that of my homeland."_

"Hey should I get Carson?" Rodney was mildly freaking out. "Colonel?" This was the second time Sheppard sort of zoned out on him today.

"No…I'll be fine. Just a whole new picture reel…just need a minute to slow it down."

"We haven't mapped all the first memories, now you have more?"

John nodded he had closed his eyes and was using his mind to slow down the images that were flickering through his head.

(flip) "_Colonel, why didn't you answer your comm?" The General asked sternly._

"_Sorry Sir, didn't hear you. I was out on the west pier checking up on the teams must have been interference. It wasn't until I got closer to the city that I heard the page. I came here right away. What seems to be the trouble?"_

(flip)_ "I prefer to stand if that's okay. Sir I take full responsibility for missing the briefing. I don't know why Dr. Beckett didn't wake me. It won't happen again. I also take full responsibility for the failed mission and the lost trade alliance we could have gained."_

"_As you should Colonel. You were senior officer. Mistakes by you or your team always fall on your shoulders. However, there seems to be a problem with that."_

(flip) _"If I let you go will I have to bail you out of one of your jails?"_

"_No Sir. I'm Special Ops trained." Sheppard replied giving the General his trademark grin._

"_Do I want to know what you're planning Colonel?"_

"_No Sir. The less you know the better."_

"_Agreed." General Brankovik scratched his bearded chin with indecision. _

(flip) _"Ah Colonel looks like you have been busy. General Landry tells me I should not worry about extradition."_

"_No Sir you do not. Everything here is on the up-and-up. Quartermaster Supply and I got along great. In those cases are the supplies we asked for but never received. In those boxes are a few new toys to keep the base entertained. Wouldn't want them to get too stressed out that they can't perform their duties now would we?"_

"_Air Hockey table?" Inquired the General._

(flip) (flip) (flip) (flip) …

"Are they good or bad?" Rodney hoped they were good. Bad memories always carried pain with them.

"Good I think. Mostly it's conversations taking place between the General and I. They're out of order too I think. I see the General and I are laughing about something. I think he told a joke. I get the feeling that we work well together. We're speaking in Russian."

"Ah Hah! You do speak a foreign language. I knew it!" Rodney harrumphed with pride.

"I speak thirteen languages Rodney although not all of them well. Fourteen if you count what I've picked up on Ancient." John stated matter-of-factly.

"Fourteen?"

"Yeah." John looked confused as to why Rodney thought this information was a new revelation.

"You've always denied it."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed my Colonel, my friend."

"Can we just go back to mapping?" John really didn't want to pursue his language accolades when there were more important things to pursue. Wondering why he had kept that from Rodney all this time. Who else knew or didn't know also crossed his scrambled mind.

"Sure. But we will talk about you denying it all these years, later. So what memory comes to mind first?"

John told Rodney his next memory of test flying a B22 Osprey Helicopter which Rodney promptly added to the time line. From there it was whales, lots of whales, and then the Daedalus on fire and dropping out of the sky to land hard on the pier. Flying over snow and ice followed that then he was on Earth helping Rodney find his sister. Free climbing the main tower and a little girl trekking through a forest. It was getting late his dinner would be coming. Rodney filled in a lot of blanks that surrounded those events. He could hardly believe some of it. It sounded like science fiction.

Elizabeth brought a dinner tray through the curtain and noticed that the white board had a lot more events filled in. When John saw Elizabeth he remembered what Rodney had said.

"I'm sorry." John stated looking to where Elizabeth had sat down in the chair. Today she had on a dark blue suit with a patterned blouse underneath. _I could get used to seeing her like this._

"Sorry about what John?"

"Losing your job. I'm sorry."

"You remembered that?"

"With some help from Rodney. But yeah I remember. Rodney says you teach Marines to be officers. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with it, actually you asked me, but I also teach Ancient language. It was for the best." Elizabeth gave John a reassuring smile.

"Guess I'll have to join one of your classes then. As soon as Beckett lets me out of here. I've been wanting to learn more Ancient." _And the teacher is 'hot' too._ John internally chided himself for that thought. That was no way to think of Elizabeth let alone his boss.

"And I would be glad to teach you. So if you want to get out of here I guess you'd better eat and we keep working on your memory."

"I can do that." John stated then the next memory flashed. "You kissed me." John looked over at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was startled by the statement. "Pardon me?"

"You kissed me. Then tried to kill me or have Teyla kill me." John explained further.

"Yes. Well that was actually Phoebus who kissed you and tried to kill you. A lone survivor from a warring race of people that you found floating in space in a life pod." Elizabeth explained. "In the other pod was Thalan the lone survivor of his race. Their peoples had been at war thousands of years ago, sworn enemies. Thalan was imprinted on you and you tried to kill Phoebus in return. How long have you been at this?"

"Five – Six hours or so." Rodney chirped in.

TBC 29/60


	30. Chapter 30

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Doc when can I get out of here?" John was coming back from another shower in the infirmary bathroom. He'd slept good all night, ate a good portion of his breakfast. He felt great, no headache, his legs were strong, the only thing wrong was his jumbled up memory. Elizabeth, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla spent several more hours last night time-lining more of his memories.

He remembered going to the Alpha site for war games, coming back covered in paint. He remembered Katas lessons with Teyla and sparring with Ronon, but Rodney couldn't time-line those events since he did them so frequently. John remembered his new skates when he was thirteen. He remembered a volcano and an Ancient warship named Hippo. Rodney set him straight right away. It was the Hippaforalkus. Then he proceeded to tell the Colonel how he wouldn't let him name it. So he renamed the ship the Orion. He remembered his High School graduation seeing his brother in the audience but not his father. They mapped Lorne's promotion and John's Mensa test. That was another shock: he could have been Mensa. He recalled a chopper mission over ice and snow doing his best to avoid a self-seeking drone. John also recounted being held prisoner by large men with blow darts and spears. By the time the team filled him in on that botched mission and his mind filled in the rest John was feeling tired but that was last night, today was a new day and he felt good.

"If you do well today I was planning on releasing you tomorrow to your quarters. Medically you're fit as a fiddle and then some. We don't have to worry about any more electrical charges since we left the cloak off but you do have to be careful where you go within the city. Col. Lorne has men out posting all the necessary signs and chaining off hallways so that shouldn't be a problem as long as you abide by them. I just wish you had your memories in order lad. I can't imagine how that feels." Carson explained.

"It's weird but the more I get out the worse it seems to be. But Doc I have to be honest here they're not falling into the designated doors like Kate said they would. I keep trying to put related memories behind the doors she told me to create and it's not working. We've mapped several memories from my childhood; new bike, my first horse, the slumber party at Randy Scott's house when I was thirteen, Halloween parties, but they don't want to go behind the door. All my military training, aircraft I've flown won't go behind that door either. Do you think that's a problem?"

"That's more Dr. Heightmeyer's bailiwick than mine son. I can call her if you want to talk more about it." Offered Carson. There really wasn't anything else he could do. The Colonel was healthy.

"I'll let you know. Is Rodney or Teyla or Ronon or Elizabeth coming?" He had more memories he could share, but he also had a whole new set that involved the new General.

"I haven't released Rodney back to duty yet so I think he's available though I'm not sure about the others. I'll see who I can round up for ya."

"Thanks Carson. Hey do you think I could go outside for a while?"

"I don't see why not. Do you remember where the balcony is?"

"I think so. Down the hall to my right, turn left and middle of the hall?"

"That's correct. I'll send Rodney or who ever I find to come get you."

"Okay."

John found the balcony with little trouble. When the door opened it was breath taking. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful Atlantis was and the day was perfect. Sun shining, a few clouds in the sky, the temperature was perfect. He sat down on one of the few chairs that were there and enjoyed the fresh salt air, warm breeze and quiet being out here provided. He didn't know how long he was there before a noise at the door brought his attention back. Rodney and Ronon were pushing or dragging the large white board through the door and out onto the balcony. Teyla followed with a robe and blanket most likely sent by Carson just in case he got cold along with the marker and eraser they were using.

"Hey guys." John greeted warmly.

"Morning John. How are you today?" Inquired Teyla setting the robe and blanket down on a bench.

"Pretty good. Carson said he might release me to my room tomorrow."

"That is wonderful news." Teyla's smile was warm and comforting.

"Then we better get the rest of those memories mapped today cause I don't know if I can manage to get this to your room or not. It wasn't that easy to get it this far." Rodney spouted, panting as if out of breath from the little exertion. The board had rollers. It wasn't like he had to carry it or anything.

"Carson said he would just come get me. Why are we doing this out here?"

"Change of scenery. Fresh air." Ronon stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well you've been cooped up in the infirmary for days now. A little fresh air and change of scenery just might help. Can't hurt." Rodney mentioned. "Okay Colonel, what memory do you have for us?"

Teyla had sat down next to John and Ronon had taken a spot on the floor so he could stretch his legs out. Rodney stood at the board marker ready.

"A dark cloud in the gate room." He offered them. Listening to what Teyla and McKay explained about the event surrounding the energy creature. "Earth and cat litter? But that makes no sense."

"Oh but it does. See over the years since the Daedalus made contact with us we've had supply runs from Earth. Your military Quartermaster has, on occasion, sent us some strange stuff. Paperclips, ink pens, nylon stockings…you see where I'm going with this? Well on one of their shipments they sent cat litter. You went to Earth to correct the situation. When you came back all you would say is that it won't happen anymore." Rodney explained.

John sat quietly as he remembered in detail, but then looked up to see his friends waiting for the next flash memory. "Am I a 'King'?" He looked between his friends hoping someone would start talking.

"Only on S2R-773 Sheppard." Rodney quipped quickly.

"Feast was good." Ronon added.

"The people of S2R-773 honored you for protecting them from a culling using one of the Re'sal shield devices." Corrected Teyla.

The memory of becoming a King started with Elizabeth going to Effero. John recalled most of the memory but he was glad that his friends were there to fill in some of the blanks.

oOo

Later that night Carson called a meeting. He and Dr. Epson along with Dr. Zelenka had worked out what had happened to the Colonel.

Seated around the conference room were: General Brankovik, Lt. Col. Lorne, Dr. Weir, Dr. Epson, Dr. Beckett, Dr. Heightmeyer, Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex.

Carson started the meeting with good news. "Colonel Sheppard is doing quite well. I believe that he will be good enough to be released tomorrow back to his quarters. I don't think full duty or even light duty is warranted at this time. He still has a problem with his memory which everyone is working on. He says the mapping of his memories are helping him although I believe slowly. The energy discharge he got while in surgery didn't appear to cause any further damage. He did have a significant headache however."

Col. Lorne stood up and interrupted the Scottish Doc to submit a quick safety report. "Sorry to interrupt Doc, but since you're releasing the Colonel tomorrow I just wanted everyone to know that I've already had my men out putting up warning signs and roping off sensitive corridors. I've stationed a few guards in key areas and have explained to Dr. Lantis the no-go zones. Everything is in place for the Colonel's and Dr. Lantis's safety."

"Good to know Colonel." Carson needed a minute to collect himself before continuing. The next bit of news would not be good. "Now with Dr. Zelenka's help he managed to go over the RB diagnostic we took from Colonel Sheppard. I'll let Radek report on the findings."

Carson retook his seat and a nervous Dr. Zelenka stood up. "The cloak that shielded the Colonel from EMP's and ARG's was of Wraith design. The implant that enabled the Colonel to walk again is of Replicator design. The two are like oil and water. They do not mix. The cloak produced a by-product called decursus. Our human bodies cannot absorb this by-product. The Replicator Block implant due to its metallurgic construction absorbed the decursus as energy. In order for the implant to maintain its original function the energy had to be released. From the diagnostic that Dr. McKay downloaded only three substantial instances out of thousands traveled to the Colonel's brain. The first and third would have resulted in headache or temporary loss of consciousness. The second of those energy spikes caused the Colonel's memory disorder. As I explained to Drs. Beckett and Epson the amount of energy was twice that and of a longer length of time than an electroshock treatment."

Several gasps were heard around the large table. Elizabeth looked scared. "Does John know?"

"No Elizabeth. I have not told the Colonel any of this so far. I think for right now he needs to concentrate on his memories." Carson explained.

Rodney sat on the verge of another breakdown. He hadn't been allowed to review the data and it was a total shock just how badly he had screwed up. He trusted Radek's theory about what happened but he'd only seen the data briefly. Teyla and Ronon sat confused. They did not know of this electroshock treatment and Dr. Epson took a few minutes to explain to the two Pegasus natives. Once they understood, Teyla and Ronon had their own emotions to control. Anger, sadness, helplessness, pity, rage the whole gambit rolled across their faces.

"Continue Dr. Zelenka." Stated General Brankovik.

"Ano. The majority of the attacks traveled down the nerves and pathways to the muscles that controlled motor function of his lower body. Some traveled to his head but they were of less intensity; like headaches. Most of the releases would have presented numbness or pins and needles sensations at first. Stumbling, lack of coordination and even episodes of paralyzation as time went on."

"Thank you Doctor. Dr. Heightmeyer how is the Colonel doing with his memory disorder and overall cognitive ability?" Asked the General.

Kate stood to make her report as had the others. "Colonel Sheppard's cognitive ability or semantic memory is in tact General. Dr. Beckett and I administered an IQ test and he rose ten points from his previous score. We tested him on his mathematical skills, aeronautics, military procedures and protocols, analytical thinking as well as social and emotional interactions. He is sound in all areas. As for his memory disorder that is coming along slowly. Memory flashes can be triggered by anything providing it's vivid enough: something you saw, smelled, touched. Dr. McKay's idea of using visualization to map and assign a time-line to the events has proven invaluable.

On the neurophysiologic response test that Dr. Beckett administered the Colonel felt 'uncertain' when shown a picture of Dr. Epson and yourself. The Colonel didn't recognize either of you suggesting that along with his memory disorder Colonel Sheppard appears to have some relative short term memory loss. My concern lies with his episodic memory. The prefrontal cortex holds and organizes those memories and it is this part of his brain that has been affected. Memories are made when electrical impulses cause synapses in the brain to release neurotransmitters so that the synapses fire. This creates a temporary memory. To make this permanent a process called consolidation needs to occur. Consolidation requires the synthesis of new proteins which takes several hours. Somewhere along the pathway the memories are being blocked or altered. New proteins are not being produced. I've been working with him on how to take associated memories and put them behind a corresponding door, as it were, in his mind. That part seems to be causing some concern. The Colonel's able to group the memories just not…file them away at this time. The proteins that create memories can degrade very quickly. Within hours, or even minutes, those recalled memories may disappear. Colonel Sheppard would essentially have to have his memory stimulated again by sight, smell, sound or touch in order to remember that specific memory a second time. I'm still working with the Colonel. I have also been in contact with my associates back on Earth and reserve the right not to make any further diagnosis of his condition at this point."

"Please keep me informed as to the Colonel's prognosis Dr. Heightmeyer. Dr. Beckett any further information we should know about at this time?" The General-Mayor asked.

"For now we keep mapping his memories. He's in no danger of any more electrical discharges and as Col. Lorne has already reported safety zones have been set up for both Dr. Lantis and the Colonel. Dr. Epson and I will continue our evaluation of his progress and advise if further intervention may be required."

Elizabeth spoke up right away not liking what she'd heard the doctor say. "What further intervention Carson?"

"At this time luv I'm keeping my options open. When and if there is a need we'll all meet again to discuss it. Don't you worry lass we're doing everything we can for the Colonel."

The General stood, "thank you all. Keep up the good work. We need Colonel Sheppard back as soon as he's able. You're dismissed."

oOo

"Radek!" Rodney shouted and hurried his step to catch up with the Czech. "I want to review the diagnostic."

"Has Dr. Beckett released you?" Radek asked out of concern.

"Yes he did and so has Heightmeyer. Look…I know you did a good job…no great job in deciphering the data. I just want to see for myself. I promise I won't…you know, again."

"Ano. Let's go to the lab then. I have been testing some of the other blocks to verify my hypothesis." Zelenka stated as the two headed for Lab 1.

"Why hypothesis?"

"That even before you tampered with their base coding, the Replicators had already altered their code to prevent Ancients from ever re-activating the Wraith attack code."

"That can't be right. If the Replicators on Asuras had altered their base coding like you say, then I wouldn't have been able to initiate the attack code. Which I did and the Replicators are out there attacking the Wraith as we speak."

"You got lucky." Radek proclaimed.

"Hmm."

The first thing Rodney did was go over the diagnostic and everything Radek had said was confirmed. He couldn't believe the number of times the Colonel's body was shocked by the release of the decursus by-product. Rodney was angry with himself but managed to keep it under control. The last thing he needed was another trip to the infirmary and more talks with Kate. The two hour session he had was enough. He looked over Radek's data on the testing of the inert blocks which proved Radek right again. There was an embedded code in each block. Buried so deep Rodney never saw it when he did his initial scans of the implant block he used for the Colonel.

Rodney grabbed his laptop and booted up his program on the Replicators scrutinizing each line of data. Radek was looking over his shoulder, normally Rodney would have sent Radek to do some menial job but this time he was glad for the extra set of eyes peering over his right shoulder. He didn't want to make any more mistakes.

"There!" Radek pointed to a line of data on the screen.

Rodney stopped and looked more closely. It was the base code preventing the re-activation of the Wraith attack code. The next line of data showed Rodney's update.

"I did get lucky." Rodney said in awe. "That solves that mystery."

"You okay my friend?" Radek inquired.

"Yes but I need your help on something else." Rodney accessed his discarded research on shields. "We have two people on Atlantis now with the implant. They both need protecting. I'm going to be the bigger man here Radek I need your help with this. Will you help me devise a way to shield the implants safely?"

"Wouldn't you rather do that yourself?"

"No Radek. This time it has to be done right. I don't think I could stand to cause either of them any more pain then I already have. Please."

"I don't know if I like this side of you Rodney. Too nice, congenial. I much prefer you bitter I think." Radek admitted.

"You won't help?"

"Didn't say that. But you must be bitter, loud little man like before. I can't work with you like this."

Rodney smiled and quickly turned his smile into a growled request for coffee.

"Much better. Now what have you tried?"

Ano - Yes in Czech

TBC 30/60


	31. Chapter 31

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

The meeting was adjourned but Elizabeth could not get her body to move. Carson and Carl were the last to leave of the large group that had gathered for Colonel Sheppard's update. Noticing that she was still sitting there they paused at the conference room door.

"Elizabeth?" Carson's Scottish brogue carried across the room. Elizabeth looked up and faked a smile. "Luv you all right?"

"Yes Carson, thank you."

"If you want to talk you know where I am." Carson turned to exit he wasn't going to push at least not yet.

"Actually I would like to talk. Carl do you have a few minutes or do you need to meet your sister?"

Carl was slightly stunned that Dr. Weir wanted to talk to him and not Dr. Beckett. "I have a few minutes." Carl said his goodnights to Dr. Beckett and joined Dr. Weir at the table taking a seat next to her. The conference room doors closed leaving just the two of them to talk in private.

Elizabeth smiled as she fiddled with her necklace staring at Carl but not ready to talk yet. Carl was patient allowing her to start the conversation when she was ready. Silence filled the room for ten minutes.

"Carl there's some things you need to know. Over the last eleven months there have been some changes. As you know General Brankovik is now in charge of the Atlantis Expedition. I've been teaching Ancient language to the gate teams and scientists. John even has me teaching TBS to the Marines."

"So I've been told. Are you finding it difficult in the respect that you no longer command?"

"No. No, that's not it. I actually love teaching and can't wait to begin work with your sister. We had a lovely time talking."

"Then what are you finding difficult to say?"

"Now that I am no longer in the chain of command John, I mean Colonel Sheppard and I… we've become close."

"Dr. Weir you and Colonel Sheppard have always been close. Don't you mean to say closer?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot open at the insinuation. She had thought they were discrete. Carl had only been back for three days and he already knew or suspected.

"It's not difficult to see Dr. Weir. You've always been concerned for the Colonel's wellbeing but you've never, to my recollection held hands as much as you do now. Your distress over what has happened to him is plain to see. Your body language projects worry and anxiety. You've been more attentive and thoughtful, more than just what friends would be or close friends would be."

"I didn't realize it showed."

"Maybe not to everyone but to those who know what to look for."

"We've been…such as to say he and I have been…"

"Dating?" Carl supplied. When Elizabeth went wide eyed for the second time within the past few minutes Carl expounded on his bluntness. "Over the past three years I've gotten to know the Colonel quite well. We've worked closely together and I have grown to know what kind of man he is. I know his fears, his dreams, what drives him, what he wants out of life. He's never rightly said it. It's all been carefully masked behind a false façade. But if you know what signs to look for they're there. I construe that the Colonel is a bit old fashioned—courting you rather than dating. If he has not already told you Doctor, he does have feelings for you—strong feelings."

"_You said you 'won't let what you want slip away.' What do you want John?"_

_John opened his eyes for the first time throughout their exchange gazing up at Elizabeth, "I want you."_

As the first memory faded she recalled a second.

"_I feel like a teenager, haven't done this since the eleventh grade." Elizabeth panted coming up for air._

"_Ninth grade and in the back of my dad's Mercedes." John confessed continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders. He too couldn't believe that he was making out with Elizabeth on his couch._

A small smile crept a cross her face.

"Dr. Weir?" Carl asked noticing the far away look on her face. It seemed that Elizabeth was caught up in memories. "Dr. Weir?" Carl stated one more time but this time he placed his hand on hers.

"What? Oh…yes he has. But the problem right now is his memory. John doesn't remember us."

"Dr. Beckett and Dr. Heightmeyer are working on that ramification. We have the best medical and scientific minds in two galaxies at our disposal. We will find a way to correct what damage has been done by the cloaking device. You need not be afraid to lose the Colonel."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure Dr. Weir. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you need to eat and get a good nights rest. You won't be able to help the Colonel if you become ill."

"Did Carson say something to you?"

"He didn't have too." When Carl didn't receive a response he said, "goodnight Doctor."

Elizabeth sat for a few more minutes before taking the Doctor up on his advice. She headed to the mess hall for a very, late dinner. She made a plan to remove her things from the suite first thing in the morning.

oOo

"Good Morning Colonel. How are you today?"

"If you mean other than my memories, then I'm fine and ready to get out here." John woke up around 6 a.m. and Mary fetched him breakfast. He was just finishing up when Carson popped through the curtains.

"We'll keep working on that. Let me give you a once over and then I'll call Carl to bring you some clothes."

"Sounds good to me Doc."

Carson did his initial exam and as promised contacted Carl to bring the Colonel some clothes. "Do you remember where your quarters are Colonel?"

"Level 6, Central Tower, East Corridor." John responded.

"Correct."

"Carson that's what's so strange about all this, I can remember most people, where my quarters are, where McKay's lab is, my office, the armory, I know I can fly a puddle jumper but I can't get my memories to click. It's frustrating."

"You'll not be flying any jumpers until we figure this out. I wish there was more that I could do to help but you're physically fit. There's nothing medically wrong all your tests come out positive. Dr. Heightmeyer and Carl are your best options right now son."

"I kind of like that Carl guy."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Carl poked his head through the curtain.

"Aye lad you did. The Colonel here was just saying…"

"I was just saying that I wished you'd hurry up and get here with my clothes." John scowled at his doctor holding out his hand for the bundle in Carl's arm.

"As good as you're feeling I'm surprised you haven't attempted to escape before now." Carl mentioned.

John returned the statement with a puzzled look that was not lost on either doctor. "Hey Carson if it's okay with you, I'm going to shower first."

"Fine by me Colonel. Come to my office before you leave."

"Okay." And with that John jumped off the bed clothes in hand and headed for the infirmary showers.

Carson and Carl retreated to the Highland Doctor's small office to talk and wait. Fifteen minutes later a freshly showered Colonel appeared.

"Can I go?"

"Yes you can go. Just remember for the next few days you're off duty. I'll get a couple of fellas to bring the white board up to your room. Keep working on mapping those memories. Carl is going with you."

"Okay let's go."

John left the infirmary and headed straight for the transporter, Carl following a step behind. Carl let the Colonel choose the location on the map of where he wanted to go and soon found themselves standing in the door of their suite.

oOo

Elizabeth didn't get the head start she had wanted for today. By the time she got to the Colonel's suite Carl had already left. She had spent the last few nights in her old room since Carl's return. Letting herself in she took the box that she'd emptied this morning into the Colonel's room to gather her belongings. Elizabeth berated herself for not thinking of doing this before. She told herself she was holding out for a miracle. That John would regain all his memories and remember the two of them being together.

She went to the nightstand where a ticket stub lay. She put the airline ticket stub in the box along with her photo of Sedgwick and a few items she had stored in the nightstand drawer. She moved on into the bathroom, quickly packing her shampoo, conditioner and bath gel. Reaching for her shaver and dark pink scrubbie finished clearing out the shower. From the single vanity she put her toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant in the box. In the bedroom she opened her wardrobe removing her clothes and uniforms. Folding quickly she put the six or eight pieces in the box. In the dresser drawer she took out her unmentionables and put them under her folded clothes realizing she had attacked the clothes in the wrong order. No matter now, she needed to leave before John arrived. Tossing her hairbrush on top, she gave the room one last look to make sure she had everything.

Picking up the box she headed for the door at a hurried pace only to be stopped dead cold in her tracks by John and Carl entering the suite.

No words were spoken for what seemed like hours. Elizabeth began to blush at being caught while both John and Carl were perplexed. Elizabeth stood a step away holding a box. From what either man could see it held a brush and clothes. When he'd been asked to bring the Colonel some clothes he was on auto-pilot. Carl went directly to the closet and dresser not once taking a look around to see if the suite had changed any. His late evening talk with Dr. Weir hadn't even cross his mind…until now.

John was first to break the silence in the room although not what she had imagined. John grabbed his head and groaned his knees went weak almost doubling him over. Carl immediately snapped out of his bewilderment. Jumping into doctor mode he snaked an arm around the groaning Colonel's waist coaxing him to the nearest chair. The Colonel's eyes were clinched shut and his chin rested on his chest. The assault of new memories took him by surprise. Once the Colonel was sitting down Carl retrieved his medical bag from the cupboard and began taking a round of vitals. John sat hunched over in the chair clutching his head as the assault of more memories flooded in.

Elizabeth for the most part stood holding the box not knowing what to do and watching the scene play out in front of her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to do, cause John more harm. Seems she was saying this a lot lately.

"Dr. Weir, contact the infirmary and request a gurney." Carl barked as he took the Colonel's BP. When he didn't hear her speak he turned his head in her direction and snapped. "Dr. Weir!"

Gaining her attention this time, Carl reiterated his last request calmly. "Dr. Weir, please contact the infirmary and request a gurney."

"Oh…yes of course. I'm sorry." Setting the box down she had been holding on the floor she reached for her comm.

"Noooo!" John ground out between clinched teeth. Elizabeth stopped at the request fingertips hesitating a moment not knowing what to do. Carl was still kneeling on the floor in front of his patient. "Just left there." He tried to joke. "Just need a minute. That's all it takes, please." John continued to clutch his head his eyes still squeezed tightly shut as he tried to control the memories flickering inside his head.

"Colonel, I think its best we go back to the infirmary."

"John?" A nervous Elizabeth asked.

"Just need a minute to slow the picture show."

(flip) _"You make me want to be a better man."_

(flip) _'Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt thy love.'_

(flip) _"Hey, Doc said we needed to rest for a few hours, why don't you come to my room. I have the bigger bed." Wagging his eyebrows in Elizabeth's direction._

(flip) _The hour was late. The warm night had turned to a slight chill. Packing up blankets and pillows and going back inside John walked Elizabeth to her quarters holding hands the whole way. Saying good night at the door he whispered, "Ta Gra Agam Ort." Turning away before Elizabeth could ask what he said._

(flip) _"You know you could just move in here." John said out of the blue in between bites of his dinner. Slightly embarrassed at his own boldness, John found himself looking down at his half eaten dinner plate._

_Elizabeth's fork stopped mid-way to her mouth. Had her ears really heard what she thought she heard; an invitation to move in together? "Excuse me?"_

_John looked up from his plate and into her loving brown eyes. "Move in here Elizabeth. Stay here with me, there's plenty of room."_

"_Are you sure?"_

(flip) _"Be safe." John's words ghosted across her shoulder. "You look beautiful."_

_Dr. Weir was decked out in dark gray pants, red shirt with the lighter gray jacket with red patches in front over that. Her tac vest was snuggly secured and zipped over it all. She had on hiking boots with her pant legs tucked inside like all the Marines and the other off world teams._ _Her field pack hung from her back and she had a thigh holster with her 9mm tucked safely inside. In John's eyes, she was the most beautiful G.I. Jane he had ever seen._

"_You're just saying that because I'm all decked out in Rambo gear. You're not coming?"_

"_No, I'm saying that because you look beautiful."_

(flip) _After dinner John set out his gym mat, pillows and blankets out on the balcony so they could watch the sun set and enjoy the night stars as they appeared one by one in the darken sky. As she cuddled close to his warmth they watched the last rays of the sun disappear. The view from the balcony was breathtakingly beautiful. _

_Out of the quiet John spoke. "You know what this could mean Elizabeth?"_

"_I do." Elizabeth replied with a warm smile._

"_Je T'aime." John said in French. _

(flip) _"What's in that box?"_

"_Oh…" John almost forgot. He had been kneeling on the floor placing and lighting candles and almost forgot. He made his way over to the couch and sat down tugging on Elizabeth's foot. Once she finally relented and offered up her foot he opened the square box and dipped his fingers inside coming away with a thick chartreuse gel on his two fingers. His covered fingers started towards her foot but she pulled it back before he could stop her._

"_What is that?" She yelped._

"_Unguentum." John replied flatly._

"_Ung…what?"_

"_It's called un-goot-um. The Athosians make it from a fragrant plant on the mainland. I know it looks bad but Teyla assured me it would make your sore feet feel better. I was just going to rub some on for you."_

(flip) _"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't expect you back for a while." John stammered to a halt. He was carrying an ice bucket or at least a bucket filled with ice. No doubt he had raided the infirmary's ice machine._

"_John?"_

"_It was supposed to be a surprise. A celebratory dinner for your first successful off world mission. Dinner won't be ready for…another hour or so." He said looking at his watch to gage the time._

"_It's…"_

"_Hey…are you hungry?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay…let me get out of here. Give you time to clean up and I'll see about getting dinner started earlier. Would thirty do it?"_

(flip) (flip) (flip)…..

John managed to get the cinematography and overwhelming emotions to slow down. He remembered his relationship with Elizabeth had bloomed after he confessed that he wanted her. It appeared that Elizabeth wanted him in return. His jumbled mind supplied moonlit walks, romantic dinners, hand holding, poetry, movies, romantic rendezvous' and kissing.

John recalled taking things slow with Elizabeth not wanting to go too fast. He needed to make sure this was right for the both of them. He was military, always ready to put his life on the line. Could Elizabeth handle that? Nancy couldn't. But circumstances were different this time. They would be together, living in the same city, not thousands of miles apart. Nancy had to endure not knowing if he was alive or dead or where he was. Elizabeth would know. She would be right here with him. Love was confusing.

"Colonel, tell me what is happening. What is going on? If you do not answer me I'll have no choice but to take you back to the infirmary." Carl was not kidding around. He was using that 'voice'. The one that meant 'I'm in charge here'. Either the Colonel talked or they walked.

"_Ta Gra Agam Ort." - I Love You in Gaelic_

"_Je T'aime." - I Love You in French_

TBC 31/60


	32. Chapter 32

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

John took a deep breath and managed to open his eyes. The fast moving movie reel had slowed enough to allow him to look at his surroundings. Elizabeth was almost white with fear and Carl was kneeling in front of him with his hand on his wrist no doubt taking his pulse. Carl released the hand and took out his pen light from his doctor bag flashing it across the Colonel's eyes quickly. John winced as the bright light invaded his corneas.

"Stop Doc, that hurts."

"When a person grabs their head, groans and doubles over checking pupil reactions is standard procedure. Now why don't you tell me what happened or I'll call Dr. Beckett and get that gurney up here. Your choice."

"Have you always been this—bossy?"

"Not bossy Colonel, but unyielding and un-phased by your many so called charms, yes."

John thought about that for a minute. From what Carson had told him about Carl they shared this suite for two years while he was in a wheelchair taking care of him. Carl also did his six months of rehab after the implant. I guess anyone up to that challenge would have to be unyielding. He looked around again and saw Elizabeth still standing and very pale.

"Doc, you better take care of Elizabeth before she collapses." John pointed to her direction.

Carl looked up over his shoulder and saw how white she looked and immediately jumped into action. Guiding her to the chair across from the Colonel at the table he sat her down. He was going to take her vitals as well.

Color was beginning to fill her facial features and her vital signs were strong and coming back to normal. "Dr. Weir can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry…what?" Elizabeth muttered still a bit incoherent.

"How are you feeling Doctor?"

Elizabeth took in her surroundings. Carl was kneeling in front of her with his stethoscope around his neck removing the BP cuff from her arm. John sat opposite her looking concerned. "Fine. I guess I panicked back there for a moment."

"Well your vitals are returning to normal and so is your color. If you don't have to be somewhere I think you should stay seated here for a while longer." Carl added in his best doctor voice. "The Colonel was just about to tell me what just happened. Weren't you Colonel?"

"No."

"I think you were." Carl reminded him. "Your only other option is a gurney ride back to the infirmary."

_Man this Carl guy was determined._ "Oh all right. It was nothing really. This same sort of thing happened a couple times before. When I met this military guy in the mess hall and when Rodney and I were mapping memories when General Brankovik's name came up. I was flooded with more memories. It happens so fast I don't get a chance to prepare. Kind of takes my breath away. It takes me a few minutes to control the flashes, get them to slow down enough or to stop them."

"So what memories flooded your mind this time Colonel?"

"I'd rather not say. I'm okay though, really."

"Colonel, somewhere in your memories you should know that you can tell me anything. In fact you have told me things; things that have happened to you that no one else here on Atlantis knows about. I've been your confidant for three years now, almost four. Surely you recognize that, feel that I'm telling you the truth."

Elizabeth could see that John was outside his comfort level with her in the room. "I should go." She stated making her way out of her seat on shaky legs.

"No. Don't go." John heard himself say.

Relaxing back into her chair, "are you sure?"

"Carl's right. I do have the feeling that I've told him stuff. And…well, this kind of concerns you too."

Carl pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down.

"When I ah…ah…saw you in here with that box a whole bunch of memories came back. I don't think they're in order either."

"What do you see John?" Inquired Elizabeth.

"I saw us holding hands, kissing, intimate dinners, moonlit walks, candlelight, dancing and soft music for starters. Elizabeth are we…?" He looked into the brown eyes before him. He could feel the love there, wanted there to be love there. John just didn't know if any of it was real.

When Dr. Weir didn't respond Carl stepped in. "Colonel I believe the word Dr. Weir is searching for and therefore unable communicate right now is 'courting'."

"Courting?"

"Last night Dr. Weir and I had a talk. She explained that over the last eleven months you have been courting her."

"Elizabeth? Is what Carl said right?"

Elizabeth still hadn't found her voice but she nodded.

Just then the Colonel got a strong mental flash which caused him to shut his eyes and whimper as it played out in his mind.

"_Elizabeth, I have a question to ask of you." John whispered again into her hair._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Elizabeth stopped swaying to the music as the words sunk in. "Yes." _

_John stepped back and pulled a black velvet box from his pants pocket, he opened the box in her direction so she would be the first to see what's inside. Elizabeth's mouth opened and her eyes began to tear. John took the diamond ring out of its box and slid it on her left finger._

"…onel…Colonel, open your eyes and answer me! What's going on?" Carl said for the fifth time. This time the Colonel obeyed and opened his eyes.

"What…?" He was disoriented a little by the flooding pictures accompanied with so much emotion in his head.

"You zoned out on us. Are you in any pain?" Carl asked.

"Ah…no." He looked over at Elizabeth then to her left hand. The ring was not there. "You're not wearing your ring." John said softly.

"You remember?" Finding her voice this time Elizabeth spoke almost silently.

"Not all of it, no, but I do remember asking you to marry me and placing your mother's ring on your finger. Where is it?"

Elizabeth fished out her necklace from under her cotton top. On the silver chain was the ring. She took off her necklace and removed the ring from the silver strand.

John picked up the ring and moved to kneel in front of her. Taking her hand in his, "will you marry me Elizabeth Anne Marie Weir…again?"

"Yes."

John placed the ring back on her finger where it belonged kissing her hand as if to seal the bond between them. Then he got a strange look on his face. "We're not married yet are we?"

"No, not yet. You wanted to wait for Carl to return. You said he's part of your family."

"That's good. I mean about waiting." John injected. "You stay here don't you? You were taking your things out."

"Everyone agreed John that you had to remember on your own."

"We should…talk."

"Talking would be nice." She smiled.

Carl felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He was caught between duty and friendship. His duty as a doctor was to make sure the Colonel was all right. His friendship dictated that he excuse himself from the room.

"Colonel, if you'll allow me I want to check your vitals one more time. Make sure you are okay and if all is well I'll excuse myself and allow you and Dr. Weir to talk."

"Sure." John got up off the floor and returned to his recently vacated chair. Carl did a round of vitals and deemed them satisfactory.

"Dr. Weir if you don't mind I'd like to check your vitals as well. You almost fainted." Elizabeth nodded and allowed Carl to take her blood pressure, pulse and check her eyes with his penlight. Finding the Doctor in satisfactory condition as well he put away his tools of the trade back into his black bag and left the couple alone to talk in the suite. Drs. Beckett and Heightmeyer would need to know about his revelation.

oOo

"Carl lad I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. Is the Colonel all right?" The CMO asked at seeing Carl enter his infirmary.

"Yes the Colonel is doing well. I have some news to share. I've already contacted Dr. Heightmeyer and she is on her way here."

A few minutes later Kate entered the infirmary and found the two doctors conversing in the small office. "May I join you?"

"Yes dear of course. Please come in and sit down. Carl here says he has some news for us about the Colonel." Carson motioned for Kate to enter and take a seat.

"I too have information I need to share with you. But let's hear what Dr. Epson has to say shall we?" Kate said.

"Colonel Sheppard upon entering his room had another onslaught of memories." Carl reported.

"What do you mean by _another_ lad?"

"The Colonel reported that he had such attacks while here in the infirmary. Once when he met Lt. Col. Lorne in the mess hall and again when he and Dr. McKay were discussing General Brankovik. Memories of the General and Colonel Sheppard's interactions became apparent."

"I take it Carson that he didn't mention this to you."

"No Kate he didn't. That daft bugger. How did he handle these new memories?"

"From his initial response he seemed to be in some amount of pain. He said it takes him a while to get the flashes to slow down in order for him to gain control over them. I took his vitals several times they were a bit high to begin with but fell into the norm fairly quickly."

"Carl, do you know what caused this to happen?"

"I believe I do Dr. Heightmeyer. When the Colonel and I entered the suite Dr. Weir was on her way out with a box of her belongings. I believe this event triggered the assault of memories."

"Dear Lord. How did the lad take the news? I should probably go check on him." Carson stated checking around his office looking for his medical bag.

"Actually quite well Dr. Beckett. Colonel Sheppard was most reluctant to share what had happened at first. He does not remember everything he admitted. These memories are disjointed as well I'm afraid. He did, however, remember that he proposed to Dr. Weir and proposed to her a second time right then and there. Currently Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir are talking. Dr. Weir is the best person qualified right now to help him sort through these particular new memories."

"Aye you're right son that she is. At least now we won't have to keep that from the lad. It has been pretty hard on everyone I must say. We're all happy for them. Now we just need to get his memories back in order."

"I have an answer for that. I've been researching articles and journals on episodic memory disorders for the last week. I corresponded with colleagues back on Earth who specialize in this type of memory disorder. So far all responses and information I've found lean towards one action. As you know episodic memory refers to the memory of events, times, places and associated emotions in relation to an experience. The formation of new memories or in this case Colonel Sheppard's old memories requires the medial temporal lobe, a structure that includes the hippocampus, working together. We believe the discharge interrupted the normal neurotransmitter pathways and created an incongruity between the temporal lobe and hippocampus."

"Do you know what you're saying lass?" Carson looked at her with doubt.

"I do." Kate stated firmly.

"Dr. Heightmeyer, not that I agree or disagree, but how much time do we have before the disorder becomes permanent? The Colonel is mapping his memories to a time line however the difficulty lies in putting those memories into like categories or doors as you referred to them." Carl knew what Kate was getting at though he had not the time to explore options.

"From everything I read and my correspondence with my colleagues it will become permanent within the next three days. After two weeks the disorder is irreversible. The pathways gradually deteriorate and eventually die."

"Bloody Hell."

oOo

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." John said. He and Elizabeth moved to the couch to have their talk. Sitting side-by-side John took her hand in his and held it. This felt right to him although he only had snippets of memory to build from.

"Through what John?"

"Keeping your feelings for me hidden. That could not have been easy Elizabeth."

"No it wasn't easy. But I'd do it again a hundred times over if I had too. Causing you pain is the last thing I want to do."

"Would you tell me how it began?"

"Shouldn't this be the other way around? You tell me a memory and I can map it."

"That doesn't actually work. I know I said it did, I didn't want to hurt everyone's feelings. Rodney was sure the time-lining would work. I was hoping it would too. But when I see it written on the white board it makes sense for those few moments in time. Sometimes I can retain it longer but I can't make sense of it in here. It's all just a mess of words, pictures, feelings that are random." John ran his hand through this hair to illustrate.

Elizabeth asked, "What do you remember about us? What did you see?"

"I remember us eating at a nice quiet restaurant on Earth."

"The Blue Star in Colorado Springs. You had pork chops and I had curry chicken."

"You talked me into agreeing to visit your mother."

Elizabeth smiled, "it wasn't hard to get you to agree."

"I don't believe you." John chuckled then brought up another memory. "Did I give you a foot massage?" Opening one eye to look at Elizabeth's reaction.

"You did. That was about three or four days after General Brankovik took over. He wanted to meet the scientists in their own labs and work areas so together he and I walked from lab to lab."

"Wait…you did that in alphabetical order didn't you?"

"Yes and in heels. The General wanted to get to know his way around the city. So that night I missed dinner and you brought dinner to my quarters. While I ate you set out candles that Teyla had loaned you and then started to rub unguentum on my feet and ankles."

"Unguentum?"

Elizabeth couldn't help herself and giggled. She had asked that very same question that night. "Yes unguentum, the Athosians make it from a fragrant plant they found on the mainland. It warms up a bit and soothes. I actually fell asleep while you rubbed it into my tired aching fee but the next day my feet did not hurt thanks to you."

"You're welcome."

"John what else do you see about us?"

"I saw you crying. I didn't know what to do so I just held you and let you cry. I don't think I like it much when you cry."

"I don't like it much either. It makes me feel insecure and fragile. I don't think of myself as being either. I cried a couple of times with you holding me. Once was right after I was relieved of command of Atlantis. Then again the following day when I didn't know what to do. You told me to take the teaching job."

"I did?"

"Yes you did but I think it was for purely selfish reasons on your part."

"Hmmm….How long have I been…um…courting you?"

"For eleven months officially. However, I think you may have had feelings for me from the start. I'll confess that I did. But with you being the head of military operations and me being expedition leader neither of us could act on it. You proposed on our nine month anniversary."

"Chain of command." John mumbled softly. "Have I been…romantic?"

"Very." John's eyes lit up and his grin widened into the most beautiful smile Elizabeth had ever seen. "Is there anything else you recall?"

John recalled incidents where his legs were either numb, tingling or had caused him to trip over his own feet. He remembered going through his private stock of pain relievers like candy from all the headaches. He was running out of plausible excuses too. He kept that part of the memory to himself. He'd just found Elizabeth for the second time and didn't want to lose her again.

John redirected their conversation. "Your turn. You tell me something about us."

Elizabeth hesitated at first then told John about all the dinners they had in private while breakfast and lunch they had in the mess hall with their friends. She told him of dinners out on the balcony under the stars, dinners on the mainland along a secluded shoreline, of holding hands and long walks along the piers. Of making out on the sofa and of being held while she slept. She told him about reciting Shakespeare and poetry along with the many languages he spoke.

TBC 32/60


	33. Chapter 33

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

The suite's door chimed and John thought the door open from the couch. He guessed that Carl would make a report to Beckett and Beckett would want to check things out for himself being the overprotective doctor that John had become to know from his recent stay in the infirmary. John was surprised to see not only Carson, but Kate and Carl too.

"Come in Docs."

"Colonel we have something of importance to discuss." Carson was the first to reach them and sat down in the closest lounge chair.

"Discuss away Doc." John was blasé to Carson's urgent tone.

"Maybe we should discuss this in private."

"Carson I'm sure Carl has already informed you that I remember Elizabeth and of us being a couple. I even proposed to her a second time to make sure I got the same answer. Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Elizabeth, the future Mrs. Sheppard. I don't want any secrets between us."

"Alright lad. Dr. Heightmeyer has discovered that your memory disorder will become permanent in three days. After that there will be nothing that can be done to correct it."

"Okay, so I have three days. What's the treatment?"

Carson chewed on his lip this was the part of his job as a doctor he didn't much care for.

John looked between the three doctors. "Doc? Kate? Carl? Somebody please tell me."

"Electrical impulses cause synapses in the brain to release neurotransmitters which under normal circumstances create memory pathways. Right now these pathways are degrading. Colonel my colleagues on Earth and I are pretty sure that a significant increase in the electrical impulses to the hippocampus and medial temporal lobe areas should realign your memory disorder."

John squeezed Elizabeth's hand harder as he processed the information Kate spoke of. "So what you're saying is, if I understood correctly, which I'm pretty sure I did, is that the only way to fix me is to shock my brain again?"

"Yes Colonel. That is what I'm saying. Electroshock Therapy to be exact. If we shock the specific regions of your brain with the precise electrical current it should correct your memory." Kate stated.

"That's twice you said 'should' and one 'pretty sure'. What happens after three days?"

"As you create new memories they will be dumped so to speak in with your current memories. There will be no order to them. As it is, the escalation of more memories in your current mental state would be unbearable. You will find it difficult to recall a specific event, find your quarters or the mess hall. Eventually you will find it hard to remember something as simple as your birth date." Kate explained.

"Colonel I know this is a difficult decision. I wish…"

John interrupted the doc weighing his options carefully. He didn't like either of them. Choosing between getting your brain electrocuted or eventually becoming a vegetable wasn't much of a choice. "It's not difficult Carson. Do it. But on two conditions."

"What might they be lad?"

"Condition one and this is non-negotiable. No one but essential medical personnel are to be allowed anywhere near the treatment room. I'm sorry Elizabeth. Condition two Rodney is to never find out about this. Not now, not ever. Those are my terms."

"Colonel I'll need Rodney to set up…"

"No! You get someone else Doc. Radek. Get Radek to help. Have this General guy send McKay on a mission or back to Earth for a few days to visit his sister I don't care which. Rodney is not to find out. Do I make myself clear?"

Elizabeth spoke up, she pulled John's face towards her. "John be reasonable. Rodney is your best friend. He's going to figure it out sooner or later and what will you do when that time comes?"

"I'll deal with it then. I'm sorry you don't understand. I'm doing this for Rodney. He's too important to this expedition to lose."

"Lose Colonel?" Carl asked.

"You saw what happened to Rodney after my surgery. What do you think would happen to him if he knew about this? I'll tell you, it would kill him. He may be arrogant and blustery on the outside, but underneath all that…underneath all that he's Rodney with a big heart. Please excuse me for a few minutes. I'll be right back." With that John got up and went into his room closing and locking the door behind him. Something he never had done before; locking his bedroom door. He just needed a few minutes to pull himself back together without an audience. There was a lump the size of a melon lodged in his throat as he sat down on his bed. John wrapped his arms around himself as he shook rocking back and forth trying to keep his breathing under control.

Back in the living space no one spoke, no one moved for the longest time.

Carson stood up and headed towards the bedroom door. He waved his hand over the door control and nothing happened. He'd have to use his medical override to get inside. "Dr. Beckett don't. The Colonel will return when he is ready." Carl stated and stepped in between the CMO and the locked door.

"Lad I just can't stand by and do nothing. He could be in trouble in there. What kind of doctor would I be if I let something happen?"

"Nothing is happening inside that room that would require a doctor." Carl affirmed.

"And bloody hell just how do you know that son?" Carson's Scottish ire was getting the best of him.

"Because I know Colonel Sheppard. You know him too. You know he is a private man who doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve. His emotional display just now was out of character. He needs a little time and privacy to pull himself together. To put on a brave front for us. Please just wait a few more minutes."

"Carl's right Carson. Give John a few more minutes." Elizabeth said.

Twenty minutes passed and the bedroom door opened. "Carl could you come in here a minute?" Yelled a shaken up voice from the other side.

"Be patient. I'll notify you if I need any help." Carl told the gathered group before entering the Colonel's bedroom. As soon as he entered the door automatically shut and locked behind him. The lighting was low but did nothing to impede his seeing an agitated Colonel sitting on the bed rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his mid-section. "Colonel?" Carl said softly as to not startle the pilot.

"Carl I can't seem to get my emotions under control. What's wrong with me? This isn't right. Ever since I woke up six days ago I've not been myself. You said so yourself. You asked why I didn't escape from the infirmary. I told McKay that I speak fourteen languages which apparently I've kept a secret from everyone on base. I've had several sessions with Kate and they were all voluntary. I can't stop shaking. What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop shaking?" John's breathing hitched as it was harder to get a full breath into his overworked lungs.

"There's nothing wrong with you Colonel." Carl moved closer and took a seat on the bed as well to get a better look at the rocking Colonel. "In my professional opinion as a psychologist I would say this is a side effect of the memory disorder. Your memories are jumbled and your emotions are over compensating. I want you to take a deep breath in through your nose and let it out slowly through your mouth."

Colonel Sheppard followed Carl's instructions. Carl repeated them a few more times and gradually the rocking stopped. "You're doing good Colonel. A few more deep breaths, let them out slowly."

As John listened to Carl's steady voice he slowly calmed down and the shakes stopped as well. "Why hasn't Carson stormed in here? It's been almost an hour."

"He tried but I told him not too." Carl replied.

"Wow. Remind me not to piss you off." John was feeling better though still not up to going out and facing his friends. "Carl after the electroshock will I still remember? Will I know who I am, what I do, where I am? Will I remember you, Elizabeth, Rodney? I've known people who've gone through this. They weren't the same afterwards."

"Your treatment is highly specialized. It will be a one time only treatment. It either works or it doesn't. The people you've known probably had multiple sessions. Normal electroshock therapy involves two or three sessions a week for a total of twelve days. What we have planned is one session at the right amperage specifically designed to literally shock your memory pathways back to the way they were. I wish I could say it was fool proof but I can't. But yes you will retain your identity and that of those around you. Any more questions before we return to the living space?"

"Not right now. Maybe later though. You sticking around?"

"My room is on the other side of this suite." Carl informed him.

"Really?" John perked up a little. "We're roommates?"

"For a short time longer I suspect."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think it would be proper to be living with a married couple. You do remember asking Dr. Weir to marry you don't you?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Will you tell them I'll be out in a minute? I just need to wash up first."

"Certainly." Carl got up and left the room. The second he was on the other side of the door it snapped closed behind him. Carl was bombarded with questions and concern. "Colonel Sheppard will be out in a few minutes. He's perfectly fine as I suspected." Carl wasn't about to mention the panic attack.

Everyone had gathered in front of his bedroom door to get the first look. To make sure he was perfectly fine as Carl had stated. The bedroom door opened once more and John walked out looking the same as when he walked in only a little calmer now. Carson was relieved as was Elizabeth.

Elizabeth exhaled at his sight and she began to fall. John moved so fast to catch her that no one saw him until he had her swept up in his muscular arms. Carrying Elizabeth into his bedroom he laid her down on the bed carefully. Worry strained his voice. "Doc what's wrong?" He combed his fingers through her hair pushing it to the side opening up her face.

"Let me in there and I'll find out son. Carl can I use your medical bag?" Carson added pulling John away by his shoulder and taking his place next to her on the bed. John stood over Carson's shoulder watching his every move. Carl handed him his doctor bag and Carson began his examination of the unconscious woman. "Carl." Carson whispered. "Take John and Kate into the other room please." Carl nodded in compliance though Carson had his back to him.

"Colonel, Dr. Heightmeyer come with me please." Carl stated moving off towards the door. Kate was the only one to follow and move out of the room. "Colonel, come with me please." When Carl didn't get a response he walked back and placed his hand solidly on the Colonel's bicep repeating his request a third time.

"No, I want to stay with her." John whispered.

"You can't this time. Dr. Beckett needs to examine her and he will take excellent care of her. You know this. We'll just be outside the door. Now please, come with me." During the whole time Carl never released his arm and with a few tugs John left the room looking over his shoulder.

Carl continued to lead the Colonel into the living space until he came to one of the dining chairs and gently urged the Colonel to sit down. John kept his eyes trained on his bedroom door. "Colonel, listen to my voice. I want you to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Just like before."

Carl kept a hand planted solid on the Colonel's shoulder grounding him. Talking in a calm and steady voice John followed his command and took a deep breath. Each intake helped calm his nerves and cleared his head so he could think. Listening and following Carl's instructions seemed to bridge the gap between panic and reality. When the bedroom door opened John wanted to get up, but with Carl's hand on his shoulder he couldn't easily do that.

Carson walked into his line of sight. "Is Elizabeth okay?" John blurted out.

Carson took the seat in front of him. "Aye son she's okay. She just fainted. She hasn't had any breakfast yet and with all this talk…well it just overwhelmed her. She needs rest and food and she'll be right as rain."

"I should go to the mess hall." John said hurriedly and tried to get up again but that damn hand on his shoulder kept him in place.

"No need Colonel, one of my nurses will be here shortly with a tray. If you feel up to it Elizabeth is asking for you."

This time when he tried to get up the hand was gone and he practically ran into the bedroom.

"Dr. Epson what you did with the Colonel was amazing to watch. He's never responded to me in that manner." Kate commented. "And the way you kept him grounded…the only other person I know who can do that is Ronon."

"Thank you Doctor. Whether the Colonel remembers or not our last three years working together I'm just thankful he still has an awareness of that fact and allows me to help him. I hope this treatment plan will work."

"As do I Doctor."

"As soon as my nurse gets here with a breakfast tray I think I'd better fill in the General and get a plan together to get Rodney off of Atlantis for a few days. And we need to get Radek working on the calculations of just how much amperage it will take to correct the Colonel's jumbled up memories." Carson sat back in the chair and sighed.

oOo

"General Brankovik could I speak to you in private?" Dr. Beckett asked from the office door.

"Of course Doctor. Come in please."

Carson entered the office and waved his hand over the door control to close the door behind him. Taking a seat in front of the desk Carson took a deep breath and began. "General we have a treatment for Colonel Sheppard's memory disorder."

"This is good, no?"

"Yes it is good in a way, but very risky. The treatment involves electroshock therapy. Are you familiar with this?"

"Sadly to say, but yes I am. So what can I do?"

"Colonel Sheppard has made two requests. One of which is that Dr. McKay not be on base. The Colonel is afraid of what might happen if Dr. McKay were to find out. You already know what happened after the Colonel's surgery. Is there a mission you can send Rodney on that would keep him off base for the next four or five days? Time is of the essence."

"There might be something. Currently Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka are working together to initiate a shield for the implants that Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Lantis have. I've communicated this to the SGC. They have people working on the same project. I could send them to Earth to work with their scientists. Brainstorming I believe it is called."

"That sounds perfect except I need Dr. Zelenka's help with calculations for the therapy. I don't know if Rodney…if Dr. McKay would go without Dr. Zelenka." Carson thought out loud.

"Doctor, give me a couple of hours. I assume no one is aware of this."

"That is correct General. Drs. Heightmeyer, Epson and Weir plus myself and Colonel Sheppard are the only ones who know at this point."

"What was Colonel Sheppard's other condition?" The General asked out common curiosity.

"Oh…that only necessary medical personnel be allowed anywhere near the treatment room. I have a feeling that Colonel Sheppard may have witnessed or even experienced something like this before. He was quite adamant when he made his requests. I've gone over his medical history there's no mention of any treatment like this so one has to presume that it could have been during his adolescent years before coming to Atlantis."

"Yes…well Doctor I'm sure you'll take excellent care of our Colonel. I will contact you a little later when I know something more."

Carson took that as the dismissal it was and headed to his infirmary. There wasn't anything he could do until Rodney was safely off base.

TBC 33/60


	34. Chapter 34

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"_Dr. McKay please report to General Brankovik's office. Dr. McKay to General Brankovik's office immediately."_ Chuck said over the city-wide PA system. Chuck had been trying to reach Dr. McKay for over an hour but he would not answer is comm link. Bio sensors indicated he was in Lab 1.

"Rodney you had better go. Something is of important if they used city-wide. Go…go…I'll keep working." Radek and Rodney had been elbows deep in research and Ancient research working on a way to protect the implants. Rodney had already gone through all his notes on his laptop that he had about energy fields while Radek searched the Ancient data base.

Rodney was focused on this one project. He snapped at anyone and everyone who interrupted with the exception of Radek. Actually Radek took care of most of the interruptions. The ones that didn't get the hint that he was too busy to answer their stupid, petty questions got yelled at. By mid-morning Rodney had taken off his comm so as not to be bothered.

"You do not want to keep General waiting. Go!"

"Alright, alright I'm going, but you keep working I think we're getting close." Rodney said as he picked up his radio and affixed it back on his ear, grabbed his laptop and ran out of the lab towards the nearest transporter.

Rodney reached the General's office a few minutes later. "You wanted to see me General?"

"I do. About an hour ago. Why were you not answering your radio Doctor? You know as well as I it is mandatory. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"I know its mandatory General. I was part of the team who initiated such base protocols. Dr. Zelenka and I have been working on a shielding idea for Colonel Sheppard and now Dr. Lantis. I kept being interrupted and couldn't work. It won't happen again." Rodney quickly explained.

"It had better not Doctor. Now the reason I summoned you. The SGC has also been working on the same problem." General Brankovik looked down at his laptop to make sure he had the correct name of the party requesting help. "A Col. Dr. Samantha Carter has asked that you come to Earth for a few days, she may have found a way to protect the implants."

"I highly doubt that Sam has found anything that I haven't already looked at, tried and or discarded. Tell her thanks but no thanks. Radek and I will figure this out. Our best bet is with the Ancient data base and I know they don't have one of those on Earth." Rodney stated his piece and was already walking towards the door when the General called him back.

"This is not a request Doctor. You leave for Earth in one hour. I suggest you go and pack."

"Fine. I'll tell Radek we leave in an hour. But it's a waste of energy." Rodney snarked back.

"I cannot afford to have both of my chief scientists off Atlantis at the same time. Dr. Zelenka will remain here. You will go to Earth consult with Dr. Carter. The invitation was for a week. Pack accordingly." General-Mayor Brankovik informed stiffly. "And Doctor, good luck."

"Yes…right…I'll go…and…I'll go." Rodney stammered.

As McKay entered his lab he began shouting. "Radek! Download everything we got. Col. Carter thinks she has a fix and I'm to go to Earth to baby-sit her bad ideas for the next week. I need everything, I leave in an hour and I still need to go pack. Who does that General think he is anyway? Ordering me to go to Earth. I tried to tell him—the answer, when we find it, will be here on Atlantis, not Earth." As Rodney ranted, Radek started the downloads of what they've found, tried and set aside to look at later. Rodney was doing the same. As each simulation downloaded to a flash drive he shut down the computer. He had several of his laptops running simultaneously. That's how he worked. He got more done that way.

"Rodney, go pack. I will see to it that this equipment is at the gate waiting for you. You don't have much time."

With twenty minutes before he had to be at the gate he ran out of the lab at Zelenka's insistence to pack leaving the rest of the downloading and packing to his friend. As promised the equipment cases were sitting in the gate room waiting. Radek was in the control room talking with the General but their conversation could not be overheard.

"Dr. McKay," the General's voice boomed over and into the gate room. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes General Sir. Aye, Aye General Sir. As I said before this is a huge waste of my time and ZedPM energy but I do have all our research." Rodney yelled back up to the overbearing General.

Colonel Sheppard came into the gate room from the side hallway and noticed McKay and his gear. "Hey Rodney the kids on M7G-677 having trouble again? Couldn't you talk Radek into taking the mission?" He needed a ruse to keep Rodney off guard and to act like everything was going to be fine while he was away. Elizabeth told him about this particular planet of kids since he couldn't remember on his own. Elizabeth also elaborated on the subsequent mission that Rodney forced Radek on.

"Not going to the Kid Planet. General I'm-not-listening up there is sending me to Earth for a few days. Col. Carter thinks she may have come up with an idea to protect your implant. I doubt it though. I'm smarter than her."

"But if she has that's good. Right?"

"Well of course it would be good Colonel. All I'm saying is that I doubt she has anything that Radek and I haven't already tried. It's a waste of my time, her time and ZedPM power."

"Just go and placate her for a couple of days. But play nice! We don't want to make any more enemies especially of our own people and only supply line." The Colonel joshed.

The stargate started dialing. "Yeah I'll do that. Stay away from EMP's while I'm gone."

"Won't be a problem Elizabeth will keep her handsome fiancé safe."

"You remember?"

"Yeah. Happened this morning. More memories of course they're out of order too but I remember enough."

"Good. That's good. Not about being out of order, but good that you remembered. Hey, anything you want me to pick up for you?" Rodney asked.

"As a matter of fact could you give this to Col. Carter or Vala Mal Doran? I was going to have the General send it with our next data burst, but since you volunteered…" John handed Rodney a flash drive he'd found in his nightstand drawer. There was a note attached to it reminding him to send the information it contained to Earth.

"Sure but I can pick up what you want." Rodney offered his services again.

"I know you would buddy, but I just can't picture you in Victoria Secrets picking out a sexy nightgown. You'd probably come back with flannel pajamas." John joked.

"There's nothing wrong with flannel. I'm Canadian we wear flannel all the time."

"The iris is open Dr. McKay, the SGC is standing by to receive you." General Brankovik said.

"Yes I'm going." He shouted irritatedly back at the General but turned his attention back to John. "See ya in a few days."

"Same here. And remember, play nice with the Colonel."

Rodney pulled on the handle of the stacked equipment cases and rolled it along side him as he shouldered his overnight bag making his way to the gate and through into the SGC's gate room.

John watched until the gate shut down before he ascended the stairs. He'd been told of the General, had memories of the General but it was time to meet the General—again. As he neared the balcony where the General was standing a memory popped up unexpectedly.

_John saw himself seated across from the General in his office. Their whole conversation was conducted in Russian._ _They were having a discussion centered around the wind chill factor differences between Siberia and Antarctica. The General had read in John's file he was stationed at McMurdo. One thing led to another and before either officer knew it they were deep in discussion. The General recounted a time in his early career when he had been temporarily posted in Siberia. John explained how he'd ended up at the bottom of the world. They both talked about how chilling that experience was for them both. _

Sheppard put a hand out towards the wall as he stumbled to keep himself off the floor. The General held out his hand steadying his military commander until he could manage on his own. When John opened his eyes the General had a concerned but friendly look on his face. "General Brankovik, Colonel John Sheppard. It's nice to finally meet you—again…in person…whatever. I've been told a lot about you and have a few memories to back them up. Thank you for getting Rodney off base. If you ever need a favor…"

"I was glad to help out. Was that a memory just now?"

"Yes Sir. We were having a discussion in Russian."

"About?"

"Wind chill factors. Antarctica is still colder than Siberia, Sir. And yes I liked it there." Colonel Sheppard recounted with a lopsided grin. General Brankovik laughed.

"Ah…There is something you can do for me."

"And what is that Sir?" John asked cautiously.

"Get better. I've missed our talks and your expertise in base matters. Lt. Col. Lorne is a great second, but he is not as seasoned as you. You Colonel think outside the box. So what I want from you is to get better so we can talk, continue to talk in Russian, discuss temperatures, and tell jokes and laugh. Is too serious around here at times. Don't you agree Colonel?"

This time John found himself laughing before he could respond. "Yes Sir I do. And I'm working on the getting better part."

oOo

There really wasn't much for John to do until Beckett came for him to electrocute his brain. A thought he tried not to think about. Unfortunately it was all he could think about. He wondered alone through the halls he knew he should have an escort in case he got lost but he forced Elizabeth to go back to teaching, Rodney was sent to Earth, Radek was working with Heightmeyer and Beckett, Carl was looking for a new place to live and he wasn't sure what Ronon, Teyla and Evan were up to.

He found himself outside the gym like he had been drawn there against his will but not. He walked inside and sat down on the window bench watching Ronon and one of his Marines in hand-to-hand. The Marine was good and got in a few lucky strikes on the Satedan. Ronon was much better though. For every strike the Marine made, Ronon made three. The battle continued until the Marine lay exhausted on the mat. Ronon helped him up and said a few words of encouragement before walking over to Colonel Sheppard.

"You come to spar?" Ronon asked guzzling down half a bottle of water.

"No. Just didn't know what to do with myself. Elizabeth is teaching, Carl's looking for new quarters…"

"Why's he doing that?"

"Carl doesn't think it's a good idea to continue living in the suite with a married couple."

"Who's married?"

"No one yet, but I remembered that Elizabeth and I are a couple. I remembered proposing and even asked her again just to be sure."

"Good."

"Yeah good. Now you guys don't have to hide that fact. Where's Teyla?"

"Mainland. I think she's seeing someone."

"Oh."

"I'm done here. Why don't we go to the rec room and play air hockey or that ping-pong game. Just need a few minutes to clean up." Ronon suggested.

"When did we get those?" John asked he'd always wanted them but hadn't had the time or the room on the Daedalus to sneak them into Atlantis.

"A few months ago. You brought them back from Earth. Along with a lot of other cool stuff. So we on?"

"Sure. But um…can you tell me how to get there from here. I'll wait for you there."

Ronon smiled but instead of telling the Colonel how to get there, he walked him there then ran back to his quarters to clean up. This gave John an opportunity to reacquaint himself with the rec room's offerings. He found several DVD's and video games lying around the room as well as a popcorn machine.

Most of their time was spent playing air hockey. Ronon was having too much trouble with the small ping-pong ball and paddle. After lunch John found a video game and the two warriors battled over 'Battlefield 2: Special Forces', then Ronon found '1080 Snowboarding' and they gave that a try.

Elizabeth and Teyla found them in the rec room and managed to pull them away from yet another video game to get some dinner. Evan joined them having been in his office all day doing his assigned duties as second in command as well as the Colonel's duties keeping General Brankovik happy and Atlantis running smoothly until such time as Colonel Sheppard returned to active duty.

"When did we start operating a shopping mall?" John asked holding on to Elizabeth's hand as they walked out of the mess hall.

"For a while now actually. It all started when Earth Quartermasters kept sending us surplus items we couldn't use. One thing led to another and we now have a PX. We have a clothing store, library, movie and video game store, personal items…everyone contributes their unwanted items. What one person doesn't want, someone else might. Then of course there is you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. The last time you went to Earth you came back with three sleds full of stuff. Mostly for the rec room, but you were the reason we had to open the DVD/Video game room. You brought back every new movie and game that was out, along with more books, magazines and comics for the library."

John paused in the middle of the hallway staring into one of the stores. His head was tilted to the side as he tried to remember. Elizabeth gave a tug on his hand and the two continued on their way to the transporter.

Elizabeth and John returned to the suite. There was a movie sitting on the big screen, one that they hadn't gotten around to watching yet explained Elizabeth. 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' so John popped it into the player and he and Elizabeth settled on the couch to watch. When the movie was over Elizabeth sat at the desk working on some school work. John had called it a night after showering and had gone to bed early.

Elizabeth was still working when Carl entered the suite an hour or two later.

"Dr. Weir good evening." Carl said in passing as he headed to his room.

"What have you been doing all day Carl?"

"I went looking for new quarters. And I believe I have found the perfect place. Just two halls away from my rehab room I found adjoining rooms. I thought I could use one for my quarters and one for an office. Christina and I had dinner, went to the rec room for a while and finally ended up in the rehab room doing her exercises. Another month or two and she should be good as new."

"That's wonderful Carl. Does John know you're thinking of moving out? I know it's a great comfort to him and me as well to have you so close."

"Colonel Sheppard and I spoke of this yesterday. You'll soon be married and it would be inappropriate for me to continue living here. Besides I would like to be closer to my rehab room. And if I am fortunate enough to obtain the adjoining rooms I could take over the counseling that Lt. Col. Lorne and Colonel Sheppard have been doing for the Marines these past four years.

"I see you've given this some thought."

"I have. If you'll excuse me it's been a long day."

"Of course. Goodnight Carl."

"Goodnight Doctor."

Elizabeth yawned and noticed the time was late. She powered down her laptop and slipped quietly into John's room to share the double bed and his closeness.

TBC 34/60


	35. Chapter 35

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

It was the morning of day three. John's third day in his quarters since being released from the infirmary after a ten day stay. He wasn't allowed to do much so he spent most of his days in his suite. He ventured out a few times the second day: jogging with Ronon for a while until he had no more energy and sneaking into the jumper bay. Two of his Marines found him sitting in one of the jumpers just staring out the front window lost in his own thoughts. Rodney was on Earth safe from what nightmares are made of and Radek had been working these past two days to get the treatment figured out. The only conclusion one could draw from that would be that sometime today Colonel John Sheppard would have his brain shocked for a fourth time.

On his third day John rose fairly early and managed to carefully disengage himself from Elizabeth without waking her. He slipped on his sneakers intending to go for a run but he was having trouble remembering where he needed to go. He remembered jogging but today he couldn't remember where to go. John recalled that his team said they couldn't map those memories since he did them all the time. So John radioed Ronon and was informed where and how to meet up with him for a morning run.

Sheppard found Ronon on sub-level 3 just like he said. After a minute or two of stretching the two men took off for a slow jog. Ronon matched John's stride being cautious not to over do it. When Ronon first saw his friend exit the transporter he looked ashen. John's eyes seemed to have been swallowed up by his face. It was the mere redness that drew attention to the sunken sockets. Ronon couldn't believe that his friend would have the energy for a run.

Ronon took notice of how the Colonel's condition had deteriorated over the past couple of days. When Ronon thought his friend had had enough he changed course and headed back to their starting point. They hadn't gone very far—maybe a mile, not like their usual ten mile runs. Ronon noticed a definite downhill trend of physical prowess just from yesterday to today.

Panting more than he thought he should, "thanks Ronon, just what I needed."

"Good to have someone to run with. Even if you are slower than a domiporta." Ronon chuckled.

"Do I even want to know what that is?"

"Probably not."

"I doubt that I'll be up to this tomorrow, so what do you say about the next day?"

"Whenever."

They parted ways and John headed back to his room. He entered quietly so not to wake anyone up but Elizabeth was already up and dressed.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"I was going to shower. Ronon and I just got done with a run. You go ahead though. I'll get something after I clean up. Don't you have class today?" John thought he remember her saying something about that but with his thoughts jumbled it could have been months ago that she mentioned it. He wouldn't know the difference unless someone corrected him.

"Yes. All day in fact. Meet me for lunch?"

"Sure." Without anymore conversation he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. He started the shower and quickly yelled out the door. "Hey! Before you leave which one of those ball things in the shower is mine?"

Elizabeth snickered that John would think the dark pink scrubbie was his. "The black one." She yelled back. Elizabeth heard a muffled 'thanks' before leaving the room. As she made her way to the mess hall a tear trickled down her cheek. It wasn't funny at all. John's memory was a mess and although he was fine physically, he was forgetting more and asking redundant questions. It saddened Elizabeth to think that if the treatment didn't work this would be John's life.

John was strong and could deal with a host of terrible things but she wasn't so sure he was strong enough to deal with his scrambled memory on a forever basis. He over came the iratus bug and almost turning into one. He overcame being fed on by a Wraith. He overcame his paralysis and then overcame the fight to walk again. She had to believe that the treatment would work. She had to.

Dr. Lantis joined Elizabeth for breakfast then headed off for a full days teaching. Elizabeth was teaching TBS to the Marines in her classroom while Dr. Lantis had her first Ancient Language class in her classroom next door. A group of twenty-six: ten gate team members and sixteen scientists. Though this was the third such class on Atlantis, it was Christina's first class and she admitted to Elizabeth she was just a tiny bit scared.

It had taken a whole day to have the two rooms cleaned after Elizabeth made the request the first day Dr. Lantis arrived. Another day passed while the classroom was stocked with tables, chairs, whiteboards and other teaching paraphernalia. On the fourth day the 'L' shaped room she chosen for her office was addressed. In the alcove she had the two walls lined with shelves to accommodate all the books she'd brought with her. In front of the books sat a small loveseat with a table set on angle to face the numerous books.

Opposite the bookshelves she placed her desk facing the office door with the wide expanse of draped windows behind her. She too had two guest chairs that sat in front of her desk. Along the shortest wall between the entry door and start of the bookshelves she placed a long sofa and coffee table. On the common wall she shared with Dr. Weir's office she hung up her diplomas, teaching certificates and a few personal pictures she had brought along as well. The picture of her late husband sat on the corner of her desk. She hung a family photo taken of Carl, their parents and her on the wall. The Botany department brought up several large plants to finish out the office.

The hot steam from the shower ended up giving him a nauseous feeling. For a short while the shower appeared to circle him. John closed his eyes in order to control the dizzying motion. Moments later his knees buckled. When he finally managed to reopen his eyes he found himself on the floor of the shower warm water continuing to cascade down upon him. John managed to safely extricate himself from the shower, dressed in t-shirt and sweats, found his book War and Peace and settled on the couch to read. It gave him something to do while he waited though deep down he knew he wouldn't remember what he read.

Carl had left to start his second day of cleaning on the adjoining rooms he found after being notified by General Brankovik they were his. John ended up having the large suite to himself today which suited him just fine. Deep down he felt his condition getting worse with every passing day. He was having trouble focusing on his book. A few times the room started spinning and all he could do was shut his eyes and wait for it to stop.

At noon Elizabeth showed up worried that John hadn't met her for lunch. When he heard the door he came in off the balcony. He was feeling a bit claustrophobic so he had gone out onto the balcony for fresh air. While he was there he studied the Ancient City. Trying to memorize what he saw. Perhaps pull upon a memory that could describe in detail the many different spires his eyes gazed over in the past few hours. He stood by the large screen TV on shaky legs resting his hand on the top of it while he did his best to project nothing was wrong. Underneath his false façade he was falling apart but didn't want Elizabeth to worry. He'd managed to talk his way out of joining her for breakfast, lunch, dinner and breakfast this morning and hoped he could do it one more time.

"You didn't meet me for lunch." Elizabeth stated just inside the suites doorway.

"Sorry. Evan and Ronon came and got me earlier. You were in class. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. I just wanted us to have lunch is all. What have you been doing all morning?"

"Not much really. Some reading and lunch so far. I thought I might watch a movie or take a nap this afternoon. Not much to do when you're not allowed to go to work."

"That will change soon." She said as she moved closer to give him a hug and a reassuring kiss. "I better get back to class and I'll see you for dinner then."

John smiled and returned the kiss before Elizabeth left. He waited a few minutes to make sure she didn't come back in before he took his next step. His legs were unsteady and each step he took he had to lock his knees and hold onto furniture as he made his way to his room. John managed to get to the bedroom door before the room started tilting. He didn't remember this ever happening to him like this before. But then again he didn't remember a lot of things lately. Clinging to the door he waited the vertigo out with clinched eyes. A few deep breaths later he felt ready to take the last few steps to reach his bed.

He made it to the bed and sat heavily down as the room took another spin of the wheel. A headache he had ignored for the last three days started pounding on the inside of his head in perfect rhythm with his beating heart. When he opened his eyes he found himself lying down. Closing his eyes again he allowed sleep to pull him into the dark and quiet abyss for a while.

Radek announced that the equipment was reconfigured, calibrated and ready to use by 14:00 hours. Carson and his posse arrange the treatment room with everything they could possibly need and more in case of any sudden ill side effects. Carl was summoned from his cleaning to bring Colonel Sheppard to the infirmary.

Entering the suite Carl called out for the Colonel but received no reply. Stepping into the darkened bedroom he found the Colonel asleep on the bed. Carl proceeded to lightly shake the sleeping man to rouse him. Sullen, glazed and disoriented eyes met his.

"Colonel?" Carl inquired as he took the Colonel's respiration and pulse. "Are you ill?"

"Tired." John slurred. "Headache. A little lightheaded maybe." Answering truthfully.

"When did you eat last?" The Colonel's appearance was nothing short of someone on the verge of passing out. His strict dietary schedule didn't allow for skipped meals.

"Dinner two nights ago. That why I'm…like this?" He mumbled. John was finding it harder to concentrate with the headache pounding, room spinning and nausea working its way up his throat. His fists clinched the bedding as he rode out the wooziness.

"Yes Colonel. You know you can't skip meals. Your body chemistry depends on a regular eating schedule. Don't you remem…?" Carl stopped himself from finishing his thought, of course the Colonel didn't remember. Carl berated himself for not paying more attention to the Colonel. He was so caught up in cleaning his new quarters and office these past couple of days.

"Remember." John stated to himself. "Remember too much." He rolled onto his side away from Carl. "Humiliation. Pointing. Laughing. Stevie."

"Colonel you're not making any sense."

"Better my way."

"What is better your way, Colonel?"

"Not eating."

"You mean…?" Realization of what the Colonel had done slammed into Carl with the force of a Florida coast hurricane. His conversation days ago replayed in his mind. _'I've known people who've gone through this. They weren't the same afterwards.'_

"It beats the alternatives." John closed his eyes and breathed deep still clutching the bedding as the room started to spin again making him even more nauseous.

"Colonel you've never talked too much about your military experiences prior to Atlantis. And I've never pushed you to either. You've been through this before haven't you? Dr. Beckett said there is no mention of it in your medical files so I can only draw the conclusion that whatever happened happened to you as a prisoner."

"You're a very smart man Carl. Has anyone ever told you that before?" John softly stated.

"Would you like to discuss it now?"

"There's nothing to discuss." John rolled onto his back now that the room quit spinning. Cautiously he opened his eyes to peer at Carl hovering over him. "The bad guys wanted information. I wasn't willing to give it. My co-pilot was just a kid, Stevie. I was the senior officer. It was my job to protect him and the other and I couldn't. They forced me to watch what they did to him…well let's just say he would have been better off dying in the chopper crash. When they were through with Stevie it was my turn. I got a few jolts to change my mind. They thought I'd cave after seeing what happened. I surprised them and kept my mouth shut. I heard them say they were planning something special for me. When I woke up I was back in my cell and I was a mess. The guards kept pointing and laughing." John let a sad chuckle escape his dry lips. "Strange don't you think that of all the mixed up, scrambled up, out of order memories I can remember something as sickening as that. Something that happened such a long time ago."

"Not that strange at all. No one really knows how our brains process, retain information or recall information or why some memories stick out from others." Carl thought of all the memories Colonel Sheppard described in full detail that pertained or centered around Dr. McKay. "It's a very complex organ."

The Colonel closed his eyes as the room began spinning again. "Why you here?"

"Dr. Beckett asked that I come get you."

"That time huh?"

"Do you think you can stand or should I call for a wheelchair?"

"We already have a wheelchair it's over there." John tried to point. "Would you help me to the bathroom first?" Carl aided the Colonel into his bathroom. The nausea won out. Carl held onto the Colonel tightly as he emptied his meager stomach contents. It was mostly bile since he hadn't eaten anything in days. Carl filled a glass with water so the Colonel could rinse. He left the Colonel alone to finish what he needed to get done but insisted that the bathroom door remain open while he retrieved the wheelchair.

Carl brought the wheelchair from the bedroom door into the bathroom when the Colonel finished. Keeping one hand on the Colonel's shoulder to keep him upright he navigated the chair with the Colonel safely seated towards the door.

"Where's Ronon?" John all of a sudden asked.

"He was training with the Marines. Should still be there."

"Good. And Teyla?"

"I'm not sure."

"Elizabeth…is she still in class?"

"Yes. For another hour or two at least." Carl informed. "I've had the halls cleared too."

Colonel Sheppard pondered that statement for a minute or two. His addled brain was not up to processing what Carl meant by that. "Then we should hurry and get this over with before I pass out. Maybe that's not such a bad idea after all."

"I'm sorry to inform you Colonel, but you need to be awake for us to locate the ideal placements for the electrodes."

Carl heard the Colonel mumble as they made their way down the short piece of hall to the transporter. "My day just keeps getting better and better."

It didn't take long to get from the suite to the infirmary with Carl in control. And if they passed anyone John was no more aware. The Colonel kept his eyes shut as the passing scenery was causing his nausea to return. Carl had been informed that the treatment room was set up in the isolation bay so he wheeled the Colonel through the infirmary straight there. Carson was making last minute preparations as was Dr. Zelenka when the two men entered.

"Carl…what's going on here?" Carson remarked at the less than stoic appearance of the Colonel. Being held up by one of Carl's hands and barely looking coherent.

"The Colonel has not eaten in approximately sixty-nine hours and he is close to passing out. We should hurry." Carl did not want to give the Doctor any more time to assess his patient or ask further questions. Carl was still bound by his ethics of confidentiality.

"Alright lad, lets get him changed into a set of scrubs." Carson cleared the room of excess people and between him and Carl, with some help from the Colonel, they got him in scrubs. It was like undressing and dressing a child's doll only this doll was more flexible.

"Sorry Carson…I um…" The Colonel mumbled losing his train of thought. They had gotten him in scrubs and he was now lying down on the bed looking up at his doctor. Eyes glossy and wondering from side to side. "I um…"

"It's alright son I should have thought of that and made allowances. Carl could have kept you on your eating schedule as well as your team. Just try to stay awake for me it shouldn't be much longer. Jayson is rolling the scanner in now so once we get it into position we'll see exactly where we need to be."

John didn't reply he just let the Scottish brogue flow around him while he did his best to stay conscious. He studied the ceiling pattern for a while then his eyes fell to the side and he watched as the scanner was positioned over him.

"Colonel I want you to try and recall a memory. Remember Teer and Hedda at the cloister. Remember fighting the beast. Remember your team coming for you." As Carson talked the Ancient scanner was positioned over the Colonel's head and a grid of green lines criss crossed his entire head. "Don't move your head Colonel. Stay still."

The Colonel had been trying to recall the memory Carson was describing. Becoming agitated when he failed to recall it he rocked his head back and forth. "I can't." Carson was changing the settings on the scanner to preciously pinpoint the hippocampus region and the medial temporal lobe.

TBC 35/60


	36. Chapter 36

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Carl would you mind holding the Colonel's head still please." It was an order not a question and Carl moved into position placing a hand on each side of the Colonel's head to keep it steady while Carson took the necessary readings and measurements.

"Try again Colonel. Remember Teer, Hedda, Arvid. Your team coming to get you. Okay looks like the lower middle of grid C-3 and upper middle of grid I-9 for the medial temporal lobe." Carson's nurse, Mary took a black marker, parting the Colonel's hair and marked the location he called out onto the Colonel's scalp just two inches into his hairline from his forehead. "Remember fighting the beast." When Mary completed that task Carson called out the next location. "K-11 lower left quadrant marks the hippocampus." Mary took the back marker and moved to the Colonel's left side, parting his hair again and placed another black 'X' two and a half inches up from his left ear.

"Okay Carl you can let go. Colonel we're going to have to cut and shave your hair away so you'll be sporting a new look for a few weeks until it grows back in."

"No. No shaving Carson." John took a deep breath and continued rolling his head back and forth. He would have rolled off the bed if he could have but settled for gripping the doctor's sleeve in his panicked state. "No shaving please. McKay will notice. Can't. Camouflage." McKay…his thoughts were of Rodney instead of what was about to happen to him. Rodney was the more important motivation behind his pleading requests.

"Lad I don't think…"

"Doctor…I can do that." Mary spoke up after hearing the agitation in the Colonel's voice. "We only need an inch and a half circumference. I can cut what we need out of the way and leave the rest. I'll tape it back so it won't be in the way. The Colonel's hair will cover up the spots and no one will know except for the Colonel and his barber." That remark earned Mary a somber chuckle from the Colonel as he began to relax releasing Carson's sleeve but his breathing was still awkward. "Now hold still for me won't you." Mary smiled down at the Colonel.

John nodded in compliance. "Carson…you need to give Mary a raise."

"Aye, but she already gets hazard pay whenever you're in the infirmary." Smiling at his patient and at his sudden sense of humor Carson gave a fatherly pat to his shoulder while Mary did her magic. Mary was just finishing up when he stated, "Colonel, we're almost ready so Carl and I are going to fasten the restraints now. You going to be okay with that?"

"Not really." His awkward breaths halted only to be replaced by fast panting. "Do it."

"Listen to me Lad, you need to calm down. You're going to hyperventilate, now breathe in deep for me. That's good now let it out slowly. Again."

Carl and Carson moved to the end of the bed and started putting his bare ankles into the soft padded black restraints and tightening them down. Carson kept up his breathe in, breathe out as they moved their way up to buckle a safety strap across his legs just above his knees, another safety strap buckled across his waist. Carson kept watch on the Colonel's breathing not wanting to bring on or deal with a panic attack. Carl was putting the Colonel's left wrist in the soft restraint when the Colonel jerked and his breath hitched. Instead of finishing Carl pulled up a stool gave Carson a silent nod to stop for a minute and sat down so he could talk to the Colonel hopefully taking his mind away from what was happening around him.

"Colonel I want you to listen to my voice. You're not in any harm—"

"Says you." Came a breathy sound and watery eyes looking in his direction.

"It's not like before. We want to help. I need you to slow your breathing its too fast. Listen to my voice and breathe in through your nose letting it out slowly through your mouth. Again, keep going. I've been cleaning up the two adjoining rooms I found. They are only two halls away from my rehab room. I'm making one into my new quarters and the other an office. Breathe in now let it out slowly. Good. I think the Marines will let me counsel them if I'm in their territory. What do you think?" Carl asked not expecting an answer, he continued. "This will leave you and Col. Lorne free to do more important tasks. Keep breathing Colonel, in and out, in and out. I should be ready to move my things in, in a couple of days. I'm going to need Lt. Gadient to take down my headboard and put it in my new quarters. It's a wonderful piece of artwork."

While Carl kept up his litany of soft mellow words, he nodded to Carson to begin again. Carson managed to tighten the right wrist restraint without further issues. Then Carson moved to the other side of the bed and managed to finish the left wrist restraint along with the safety buckle over his chest.

Mary had finished removing the hair on his scalp and had moved over to two tanks sitting off to the side of the room checking the valves, hoses and controls. Carson chose to use nitrous oxide instead of the other sedatives he could choose from. Nitrous oxide is colorless and has a sweet-smell in its gas form. Carson chose it because it's the weakest form of sedation. It is absorbed by the body and has a quick acting calming effect on the patient.

"I'll get Ronon and Evan and some of the other guys to help you out. Maybe we can make a party out of it." The Colonel responded.

"I'd like that Colonel."

Carson moved into the Colonel's line of sight sidling up next to Carl who was still sitting on the stool. "Colonel, Mary is going to place a mask over your mouth and nose not unlike an oxygen mask you're used to and I want you to just breathe normally. I'm using a gas form of sedation instead of an IV drip. It will allow you to interact with us vocally but your entire body will feel relaxed. When your body goes into paroxysmal convulsions this conscious sedation or muscle relaxant gas will lessen the dangers. Do you understand what I just explained Colonel?"

"It won't hurt as much as last time."

"Aye." Carson nodded but gave a quizzical look to Carl. Mary opened the two valves regulating the precise combination of the two gases from the two tanks: nitrous oxide and oxygen, placing the plastic mask over the Colonel's nose and mouth the gases flowed. "Breathe normally and count backwards from ten."

"In what language?" The Colonel asked in a muffled response from underneath the mask.

Carson looked puzzled as did Mary. Carl stepped back into the Colonel's line of sight to answer that question. "English is fine Colonel. Count backwards from ten."

John's muffled voice started counting. "Ten…nine…eight…" His body seemed to have turned to lead, a sudden and strange feeling from just moments ago. "seven…six…five… four …four…" John was finding it hard to concentrate now. "…four…" _What came after four?_ "um…four…did I already say three?" John didn't know it but he was fighting the nitrous oxide. Not wanting to lose control. He was the military commander and as commander you stayed in control. Always. Most people given nitrous oxide only made it to seven.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Asked a concerned physician.

"Heavy. What comes after three?"

No one answered his question but he could make out voices around him. Carson was giving instructions to Carl and Mary. He tried to lift up his shoulders to look around but couldn't move. Mary still had the mask on his face then it was gone.

Carson turned on the ECT machine and turned the amperage dial until the digital readout displayed 1425 milliamps. He pushed another button to start the flow of specialized graph paper which would record the brain wave patterns and electrical activity over the course of the treatment. Radek informed him he would need to hold the wands in place for no less than seventeen seconds. A second digital readout display on the front of the machine would count the actual seconds the current raced through the brain. Carl positioned himself by the ECT machine to press the activate button when Carson had the wands in place. Carson stood over the Colonel's head and Mary sat off to the side.

Radek had calibrated, rechecked and checked a third time to be sure his information was correct. He would hate to have the Colonel undergo this type of treatment a second time. He wanted to get it correct the first time out. It took him two days almost three going over the diagnostic information Dr. McKay obtained along with the information Dr. Beckett and Dr. Heightmeyer supplied him on electroshock therapy treatments. There was a ton of information to sort through and internalize before he began his calculations as to how to restore the damage already done.

There was a slight tug on his chin and Mary was leaning over him holding a blue rubber mouthpiece. "Open please Colonel." Mary's voice was soft and her kind, caring eyes portrayed that everything will be okay soon. He could read that on her face as well as in her kindhearted eyes. He opened his mouth as Mary placed the blue rubber mouthpiece inside. Then he clamped down on it as if it was his only lifeline.

Carson rested the two wands on the newly shaven scalp and watched as the graph paper recorded the brain's electrical impulses. "Lord forgive me."

Carson gave a nod and Carl pressed the activation button on the electroconvulsive therapy machine which would deliver the electrical charge into his friend's brain. The machine whined like a Wraith dart screeching across the sky. A second later the Colonel arched his head back in pain. His eyes squeezed shut and his body wanted to convulse but was too securely fastened to the table. Tears flowed from the pain out of the corners of his tightly shut eyes to run down his temples into his hair. His hands were clinched in fists pulling against the soft restraints at his side with his remaining strength.

Carson looked at the ECT machine and only eight seconds had passed. It had already felt like a lifetime. Masterfully he held the wands in place and took stock of his patient waiting to hear Carl count down the last five seconds. Then it would be over.

"Five…four…three…two…one…Stop!" Carl shouted. As soon as Carson released the wands from the scalp he turned the machine off.

Carson threw the wands down on the table to begin barking out orders. "Mary get one hundred percent oxygen flowing stat. Carl I need a set of vitals and lets get these restraints off!"

As soon as the electricity stopped coursing through the Colonel's brain he collapsed back onto the table. His head lolled to one side unconscious. Mary removed the blue rubber mouthpiece and placed the oxygen mask on his face using the strap to hold it in place. Carson was taking a carotid pulse and Carl was working on getting a complete set of vitals. Between Mary and Carson they quickly dispatched all the safety straps on his body, wrists and ankles. The Colonel was free again.

Carl spoke the vitals out loud as he took each one so that Mary and Dr. Beckett would register them. All three of them jumped into action as if they worked in the Chicago Hospital Emergency Room on a Saturday night.

"Mary we need to start an IV to get him re-hydrated. The Colonel hasn't eaten in almost seventy-two hours."

"Yes doctor." Mary went to the supplies they had stocked for all possible emergency outcomes, found what she needed and started the IV with practice ease.

The Colonel was in stable condition. Carson checked pupil reactions and found them good. Carl was working on his second set of vitals as well. Now they just had to wait.

oOo

The Basic School was done for the day and Elizabeth had a date for dinner with her fiancé. She excused herself and headed to the suite where she hoped John was waiting for her.

As Elizabeth entered the suite she called out to John thinking he was in the bedroom. When no reply was returned she followed up with a quick search. She checked the balcony. Empty. John hadn't been wearing his comm so she contacted Teyla to see if John was waiting for her in the mess hall. Teyla reported he wasn't. Elizabeth contacted Ronon next to see if the two men were sparring although John was advised not too but when had that ever stopped him from doing something he wanted. Ronon reported not seeing him all day. That was strange since John had said that Ronon and Evan came to get him for lunch.

Elizabeth's panic rose with each additional contact she made. Pacing in the living space while she gathered her wits she contacted Carl. John was probably helping Carl with his new quarters and the office space he had found. Carl said he would be right there and closed the communications link between them. Elizabeth sighed in relief that they would be here and John was alright and not lost somewhere in Atlantis.

While she waited she quickly changed her clothes into something more casual and comfortable. Elizabeth was just coming out of the bedroom when Carl entered…alone.

oOo

Carl finished with the vitals and Mary was making herself useful by making the Colonel as comfortable as possible. The unneeded supplies and equipment were quietly and quickly removed and Carson found himself standing off in the corner watching the meticulous care his nurse was giving his patient. What Carson was seeing only confirmed that he made a wise decision in selecting Mary as part of his staff for this expedition. Mary was highly recommended for this venture and Carson was watching for himself just why Mary had been recommended. Carl joined him in the corner which brought Carson from of his muse.

"Carl you did a marvelous job lad. Calming the Colonel down and distracting him. He responds well to you."

"Thank you Dr. Beckett."

"No lad, it is I who should be thanking you. I have my doubts whether I could have calmed the Colonel down enough to get those last three restraints done. I saw how he jerked. I noticed the increase in his breathing. And I noticed how you calmed him rightly down and took his mind away from what was about to happen to him. I don't know how the Colonel does it."

"Does what Doctor?"

"Face what this galaxy throws at him."

"The Colonel is quite the resilient man."

Silence fell between the two men and a serene sound of singing filled the room. Mary, in her hushed tones was singing; a lullaby.

"Carl when you brought the Colonel in here today he was close to passing out. You said he hadn't eaten. I don't think any of us would have allowed him to go without food. Especially Elizabeth. I think you know more about what happened. You told the Colonel 'it's not like before'. I suspect it has something to do with his life prior to coming here. Am I correct?"

"The Colonel has experienced something similar in the past." Carl stated.

"There's nothing in his medical file about it."

"It happened when he was held captive."

"That would explain hesitancy. There's something more." Carson made it a statement rather than a question.

"I honestly can't say. But I will say this. If this had been a normal ECT treatment, what would be a part of the procedure that all patients would have to endure before the therapy could be administered?" Carl queried.

Carson took a few minutes to run down the procedural list for an electroconvulsive therapy session in his mind trying to collate that with the symptoms the Colonel presented upon his arrival. Adding to that the state of the Colonel afterwards.

"He did this to himself!?" Carson exclaimed a bit more loudly than he had wished. Mary held up a finger in front of her mouth and 'shushed' the Scottish Doctor. Carson felt duly scolded by her simple action.

"His experience as a captive was less than pleasant."

"My Lord. He will never cease to amaze me. It's a wonder the lad hasn't had a mental breakdown after all that he's been through in his life and military career. Has he ever told you about the tiff he and his father had about him attending Stanford University rather than Harvard and of course joining the military."

"The Colonel has brought it up on occasion." Just then Carl's radio beeped in his ear. "I'll be right there Dr. Weir." Carl disconnected the connection before turning to Carson. "Doctor Weir has been unable to locate the Colonel and it sounds that she is on the verge of a panic attack herself. If you don't need me here…"

"Yes of course, go. And Carl…I don't want the Colonel to have any visitors tonight at all. Please explain to Elizabeth that there was no time to spare to inform her. I believe the Colonel would have wanted it this way. I will contact her when she can come to the infirmary and not a minute before. Make her understand lad."

"I'll do my best Doctor."

TBC 36/60


	37. Chapter 37

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Where's John?"

"Dr. Weir I need you to sit down before I answer that." Carl's voice was smooth and solid like a rock. The same voice she had heard so many times before calming John down.

"I don't want to sit down. Where is John?" She stood with her arms crossed over her chest half way between the bedroom door and the suites door.

"Dr. Weir please, sit down and I will tell you everything." Carl pulled out one of the dining chairs for her to sit in while he pulled out another for himself. He stood there waiting for her to comply.

She was arguing with herself for being stubborn and wasting precious time that Carl could use to tell her where John was. Taking the offered chair she sat down at the dining table. Carl took that as his queue that she was now ready to listen and took the chair he pulled out for himself earlier.

"Colonel Sheppard is in the infirmary." Carl calmly stated putting a hand out to stop her from rushing off. Elizabeth eased back into the chair. "He is stable and currently sleeping."

"Why? What happened? When I saw him at lunch he was going to watch a movie. What happened?" She asked again.

"Nothing happened Dr. Weir. I found Colonel Sheppard resting when I came to get him for his treatment."

"Treatment! Why wasn't I told!" She shouted though Carl was mere inches away.

"There was nothing you or his team could have done. The Colonel wanted it this way. He would not have wanted you sitting in a waiting room. He said as much when he made his two conditions, besides, the procedure came about at an unexpected time. We had no idea how long it would take Dr. Zelenka to make all the necessary calculations. Dr. Zelenka had been working on the calculations for more than two days as you know. When he was sure Dr. Zelenka advised Dr. Beckett who in turn summoned me to get the Colonel that was around 14:30 hours."

"Is he alright? Are his memories back in place?"

"He is stable right now and sleeping that is all we know at this time. He was a bit dehydrated so we started an IV and are taking care of that. As for his memories he fell into unconsciousness at the conclusion of the treatment. We will have to wait until he wakes up to answer that question."

"I want to be with him."

"That will not be possible tonight. Dr. Beckett is keeping him in the isolation room and treating it as such. The only people allowed to be with the Colonel are the doctors and nurses. That is why Dr. Beckett sent me here to explain everything. Once the Colonel wakes you will be allowed to see him. Dr. Beckett said he would personally contact you when the Colonel would be allowed visitors. Now, have you had dinner yet?"

"No. John and I were going to have dinner together." Elizabeth murmured almost silently. She was having difficulty accepting all that Carl had told her.

"All right then, I will get you a tray and bring it to you. I won't be gone long." Carl stood up and left the suite. walking as fast as he could without actually running.

Carl entered the mess hall, filled a tray and turned to leave when his sister whistled from across the room as if hailing a New York cab to gain his attention. Christina had the best, sharpest, loudest whistle in all of New York. It made getting a cab easy whenever they had need of one. Turning about he made his way over to her table ignoring all the stares and surprised looks from the other mess hall diners.

"Sit down Carl and have dinner with us." Christina stated. "I want to tell you how my first day of class went."

"This is for Dr. Weir. I'm afraid I'll have to pass on dinner tonight." Carl replied turning to go.

"Dr. Epson, please what is wrong with Elizabeth? She was to have dinner with Colonel Sheppard tonight. She has been looking forward to it all afternoon from what I have been told." Teyla explained.

"I'm sorry Miss. Emmagan I really can't say. But I need to return." And with that Carl did leave. Leaving three stunned people in his wake.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it." Teyla stood to leave her dinner partners.

"May I come with you? I know I haven't been here long, but Elizabeth is my friend." Christina stated.

"I believe she would like that."

Christina stood and followed Teyla out of the mess hall. Ronon was only a step behind them.

Teyla activated the door chime and waited. Carl came to the door and exchanged a few words before going back to ask Elizabeth if she was up to visitors. Elizabeth allowed them to enter. They were John's friends, hers too, and needed to know what happened. They were not told about the treatment or why Rodney had been sent to Earth. Elizabeth owed them this much.

"Please everyone, come in and sit down." Elizabeth said from the dining table where Carl had placed her dinner. The small group entered and took a seat in the living space.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Teyla broached the subject as everyone became seated.

"I am Teyla, thank you for asking."

"We apologize for barging in like this. Please do not let us interrupt your dinner. We will wait." Teyla expressed on their behalf.

"Actually, if Carl doesn't mind he could explain what has been happening."

"I do not mind, as long as you eat your dinner." Carl was firm on the arrangement.

"Better do as he says Elizabeth. Whenever Carl gets that tone in his voice there is no arguing. And if you try, he always wins." Christina informed her new friend.

"Yes I know. I've heard him use that tone with Colonel Sheppard." Elizabeth took a few bites under Carl's watchful eye. "Carl start at the beginning, they need to know everything."

Carl nodded and moved into the living space with their three guests and took a seat on the couch next to his sister. "Three days ago we found out that Colonel Sheppard's memory disorder would become permanent if a treatment was not found. Dr. Heightmeyer, the resident psychologist, contacted her colleagues on Earth and together they came up with a possibly treatment."

"That is good, is it not?" Teyla said.

"It is good Teyla but it comes with risks." Elizabeth stated from her position at the table.

"Dr. Weir is correct, there are risks. Colonel Sheppard agreed to the treatment on the condition that Dr. McKay not be on Atlantis and must never be told or find out. Colonel Sheppard was more concerned with his wellbeing than his own. Not that unusual I know."

"So Sheppard had McKay sent to Earth?" Asked Ronon.

"In a manner of speaking, yes Ronon. Rodney went to Earth under the guise of finding a way to protect John and Dr. Lantis's implants from the EMP's and ARG's. General Brankovik arranged it and made the request sound as if Col. Carter had requested his presence.

Please remember what you are being told cannot get back to Rodney. It is as much for Rodney's welfare as it is for John's." Elizabeth informed them.

"We will keep this to ourselves Elizabeth. Please continue." Teyla gestured to Carl to continue.

"Dr. Zelenka has worked the past two days calculating the necessary requirements for the treatment which he finished around 14:00 hours today."

"Dr. Epson, what is this treatment? Was the time-lining not helping?" Inquired a confused Teyla.

"Colonel Sheppard said the time-line worked but only for those few moments you recounted the situations or missions. Some stayed a little longer but none of them stayed long enough for him to grasp a hold of, to recall later when he needed. When he tried to access them later or put them behind the doors that Dr. Heightmeyer explained about he was unsuccessful. Do you recall what I told you about electroshock therapy in our initial meeting?" Carl waited until he got some sign that the two Pegasus Galaxy natives understood to what he was inferring.

"Barbaric. Is what it was." Loudly voicing his opinion.

"I do not disagree with you Specialist Dex, it is to me as well uncivilized. However, this was our only course of action available to restore Colonel Sheppard's memory."

"By flooding his brain with more electricity?" Ronon seethed between a clinched jaw and balled fists. Teyla squelched her emotional disturbance over what John had to endure to get his memories back in place. Christina looked as outraged as Ronon but because she was from Earth she was more familiar with this practice. Many people had been helped using this therapy. She hoped for Elizabeth's sake it helped Colonel Sheppard.

"Yes. Dr. Beckett performed the treatment just a short time ago by sending an electrical current through Colonel Sheppard's brain at precise points. Colonel Sheppard remains in the infirmary under constant supervision and has not regained consciousness yet. He is stable and in no danger."

"Did it work?" Ronon growled. He'd seen some awful things in his years as a runner but never had he come across such barbaric means like this.

"We do not know as yet." Carl replied.

Teyla needed to know both sides before she could come to terms that this was the best course of action for her friend. It disturbed her greatly to know that John had once again put himself in harms way. "What would have become of Colonel Sheppard had nothing been done?"

"The new memories Colonel Sheppard would make would be tossed in with the old in no particular order. As time moved on he would find it harder and harder to recall faces, places, names, his military training. Dr. Heightmeyer said it would come to the point where he would not be able to recall his own birth date."

"That happened already." Ronon spoke up.

"What did?" Elizabeth and Carl asked in unison.

"Sheppard was in the gym watching me train. We decided to go to the rec room but he didn't remember how to get there. And he had to call me yesterday morning to find out where to meet for our run."

"Carl, are we too late?" Asked an emotional Elizabeth. She'd been aware of it too but thought John was just being funny about not knowing which scrubbie was his.

"I do not believe so. Colonel Sheppard was coherent during the treatment. But I will inform Dr. Beckett none the less."

"Can we see him?"

"No one is allowed to visit the Colonel tonight. Dr. Beckett is treating this like an ICU case, intensive care unit, only doctors and nurses will be allowed. We are hopeful that he will wake by morning. At that time Dr. Beckett will determine who can visit."

"I understand Doctor. Please inform us as soon as he can have visitors. Elizabeth, would you like for us to stay? It would be no bother."

"I would Teyla, thank you. Thank all of you for your support."

"We are family Elizabeth. It is what one does for our family."

"You can stay. I need to leave." Ronon growled getting up. He had fury in his eyes.

Elizabeth stepped into Ronon's path making Ronon come to a halt inches before her. She put her hands on his beating chest. "Ronon…" There were a million things she wanted to say. A dozen platitudes she could say to ease Ronon's fury. But everything she wanted to say escaped her. His eyes conveyed the loyalty, protection, friendship and caring he felt for John whether he would admit it or not. Ronon's eyes were very expressive. Elizabeth only hoped that her eyes conveyed what she wanted to express. Ronon wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and held her. In the same way John would. Ronon understood exactly what she said without so much as a spoken word between them.

Elizabeth embraced the warmth and touch of strong arms around her and Ronon allowed her all the time she needed. When they parted he nodded and moved towards the door.

"Specialist Dex mind if I accompany you part way? I need to fill Dr. Beckett in on what you told us. And return these dishes." Carl asked quickly.

"Suit yourself."

oOo

Mary sat in a hard backed chair humming as she watched the monitors, watched over the Colonel and checked the IV drip occasionally. Dr. Beckett hooked the Colonel up to an EEG to record his brain functions and added a pulse/ox clip to his finger. Colonel Sheppard's heart was strong and was in no danger so the heart monitor was pushed to the side. As her training and education informed her, her patient was in a deep form of sleep.

Two hours earlier Mary practically threw Dr. Beckett out of the door of the ISO room to get some rest. He was over doing the mother-henning he was infamous for. When Becky stopped by to check on the two she told Mary that Dr. Beckett was asleep at his desk. Not the best place to sleep but at least he was sleeping. Mary thanked Becky for covering her normal shift in the infirmary so she could stay with the Colonel. In fact, Mary was doing a double shift. She came on duty at 15:00 hours to assist Dr. Beckett and refused to leave. She planned to stay with him through the whole sorted mess. She was the only nurse on staff that had ever assisted an electroshock therapy. Nellie was fresh out of nursing school and ROTC training. Becky and Pasha were trained specifically in OR procedures but since coming here they had both broaden their skills. Colleen had extensive emergency medical training and worked at a hospital in East LA before coming to Atlantis.

Mary continued to hum while she sat watch over the Colonel. John began his road back to consciousness in stages. He found himself in a dark, dark place, his body heavier than normal. He couldn't seem to move a muscle let alone his pinky finger. Far off in the distance in the blackest darkness that surrounded him he thought he could hear a faint noise. He strained to hear it. His muddled brain wasn't able to distinguish if it was a voice or sound. It was too far off in the distance. John's strength was waning. He concentrated on the noise. Was it friendly or harmful? He was hoping for friendly.

The second time he climbed towards consciousness he could feel something soft underneath him. A warm soft feeling covered him like a blanket. John tried to open his eyes but they weren't ready to greet the world. A pleasant sound rang through his ears but the darkness called him back.

On John's third attempt he was successful. Didn't they say 'third times the charm'? He had managed to climb out of the darkness that surrounded him and comforted him all at the same time. Opening his eyes to mere slits taking in his surroundings he discovered he was still in the infirmary. Comforting blankets pulled up to his chest. His left arm rested across his mid-section with one of those finger clips. The sound he heard in the darkness was now recognizable. Mary watched over him humming a merry little melody. It wasn't familiar per se, but he'd heard it before just the same.

Over the years when he found himself waking up in the infirmary there had been many times that Mary was either singing or humming as she performed her duties. It was comforting to say the least when the fog and pain of his injuries tried to consume him.

John relaxed back into the soft pillow supporting his head. He let the melody wash over him in calming waves as if he were sitting on the beach as the lapping waves rolled to shore. The room was still and peaceful. As far as he could determine it was just him and Mary. When John heard the chair leg scratch against the Ancient floor he opened his eyes to see what was going on. Unbeknownst to Mary he watched as she checked his IV, recorded the numbers and readings from the two monitors.

Her humming was interrupted when Mary noticed a pair of hazel eyes looking in her direction. "Don't stop." The craggy voice managed to say.

Mary was at his side with a small glass of water that held a straw. "Small sips Colonel." She reminded taking the glass away before he could over do it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Mary smiled at the familiar remark.

"Colonel we've been over this before many, many, many times. You know I don't like it when you give me one word answers on your condition. You also know the consequences. Now shall we try this again? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. That's two words. Although 'I'm' is a contraction of 'I am' so technically one could argue that was a three word answer." John smiled at his little attempt at humor. "In order for Beckett to warrant submitting hazard pay for you I have to give him a reason and giving you a hard time is the only one that works. You. Should. Know. That." He punctuated each word with a silly lopsided grin on his face. "By the way where is Carson? I would have thought he would be here hovering."

"He was hovering until I threw him out a few hours ago to get some sleep. Now honestly, how do you feel?"

"I'm good." He couldn't resist and Mary, all 5'3" of her, was about to strangle her patient she had been worried about for hours.

"Consequences it is then." Smirking back.

"How long?" John changed the subject praying Mary wouldn't follow through with her threat.

"Going on nine hours."

"Only nine hours—wow I think that's a new record. I thought maybe since you were still here it had been a few days." Sheppard explained.

"I could tell you the truth and say you're my favorite patient and I wanted to see this through to the end. And that I volunteered for a double shift just so I could keep an eye on you. Or I could lie." Mary stated.

"I'll go with the lie." He laughed. "I wouldn't want you to ruin your 'tough guy' image. Do you know if Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon know? I remember there wasn't much time."

"Dr. Epson informed Dr. Weir of your condition. I'm not sure about the others. Oh and before you ask, no, Dr. McKay is not back. Rumor has it he should arrive later today. I heard he's over stayed his welcome at the SGC. Now it's almost 02:30 why don't you get some more sleep and I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you wake up. I can only imagine how hungry you'll be after starving yourself."

John was duly chastised. Now that he had his memory back in check, he knew starving himself was a stupid thing to do. But at the time it was the lesser of both evils. John didn't want a repeat of his captivity. It was bad enough he had to deal with the memory of Stevie a memory that had taken him upwards of a year to compartmentalize. A quick thought passed through his mind to argue with his nurse but decided against it. In all truth he was tired as well has hungry. So instead he gave a polite, "yes ma'am." Snuggling down deeper into his pillows and closing his eyes.

TBC 37/60


	38. Chapter 38

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

As promised when he woke up breakfast was walking in the ISO room door. Damn that Mary was good. After the tray was set down the head of his bed was raised careful of the wires coming from the electrodes attached to his head. He got his first look at breakfast. He thought for sure it would consist of broth and toast. Needless to say he was pleasantly surprised when he found pancakes, bacon, juice and milk. Without hesitation John started eating vigorously. Mary slowed him down by taking a set of vitals.

John was just swallowing the last of his juice leaving his breakfast tray totally empty when Carson entered. Carson exuded tiredness from every pore, his shirt looked like someone had slept in it, his lab coat's wrinkles had wrinkles, he was unshaven and his hair was a mess. The side of his face was reddened with harsh ridges. He looked just like McKay did sometimes after waking up from sleeping on his laptop keyboard, his face picking up the ridges of the plastic keyboard. But most of all the tell-tale signs of his condition were reflected in his sparkling blue eyes that had lost their sparkle.

"Morning Carson, you look like hell." A chipper, satisfyingly full, Colonel told him.

Carson reached for the data pad to scroll the Colonel's readings that had been taken throughout the night and morning hours. He read the nurse's notes of the early morning conversation and the most recent entry which indicated that the Colonel just ate three pancakes, two strips of bacon, juice and milk. More food than John normally ate in one sitting.

"Carson when can I get out of here? Rumor has it McKay's due back today."

"You'll leave after I've completed all the tests I want and only when I say you can. Does that answer your question Colonel?"

"Whoa…Carson…I think you need to go find a real bed, like say the one in your quarters. You're grumpier than a McKay when he hasn't had his morning coffee yet. Really, why don't you go take a few hours and I'll go back to my quarters, shower and talk with Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon. I'm sure the tests can wait while you get some proper rest."

Carson stood with his mouth ajar; John was talking almost as fast as Rodney. Mary stood off to the side snickering, though she agreed with the Colonel's assessment of the tired doctor. She had tried last night to get him to go to his quarters for some decent rest.

"Ah…" Carson snapped his self out of his own daze. "Ah…you'll do no such thing Colonel. You're staying right here. For God's sake man you just had one thousand four hundred and twenty-five milliamps of electricity course through your brain just over twelve hours ago. What kind of doctor do you think I am?"

"Well when you put it that way…look I'm fine. Really. I'm back to normal, you did it. All my memories are where they should be: tucked nice and neat away just how I like it. You need rest Carson, Elizabeth is probably going out of her mind."

"No!" Carson firmly put his foot down with his exclamation.

"Well at least let me take a shower and see Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon while you rest if I have to be stuck here."

"Colonel this is the infirmary. Patients don't get to bargain. Patients do what their doctors tell them when they tell them." Carson remembered the Colonel who was compliant after he woke from his five day coma. During his stay he never complained, never bargained for scrubs, didn't escape, asked please… _where was that man now?_ He wondered.

"Sure we do. You and I bargain all the time: showers, scrubs, removing IV's and catheters, everything can be bargained for. Including getting rid of all these wires you got glued to my head. That alone should prove to you that I'm _**me**_ again. So what do ya say? Shower first then Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon."

"Colonel you've…" Carson hung his head down though not in defeat. He was tired—exhausted even. He was physically, mentally and emotionally drained. He'd been the one who held the wands in place as electricity was directed into his friends brain. He'd been the one who couldn't stop mother-henning in the late hours of the night. He should have listened to his nurses. "Fine. You win. I don't have the strength for this. You can shower. I'll call Elizabeth and see if I can find Teyla and Ronon. But you will remain here do I make myself clear?"

Colonel Sheppard felt guilty for cornering the doc the way he did. "Carson I'm sorry. I didn't mean…what I said…it wasn't meant to hurt…"

"Colonel it's alright. I'm not upset at you, you're right, I am tired. I should get proper rest before I start any testing. Goes to show you just how tired I am, I'm not thinking to clearly. Mary can…"

"No! I mean she could, but no." John shouted remembering his two a.m. conversation with Mary. No way was he going to allow Mary to give him a sponge bath. God he hated sponge baths more than he hated having a catheter. "You both need your rest. Mary pulled a double shift, you spent most of the night hovering like you always do and I slept solidly for twelve hours. If I need help, Nellie can help me. And would it be okay after I shower that I rest in my usual bed? If you're keeping me here, McKay's going to wonder why I'm in the ISO room. He's a genius you know."

"That's fine Colonel. I'll inform Nellie. Mary luv, you head onto bed. Becky is taking your shift again tonight…and no arguments. Alright Colonel, go get showered and I'll contact Elizabeth."

"You're not going back to your office to sleep are you?" Asked a concerned Colonel.

"I promise lad, I'll go to my quarters once I know everything has been arranged."

"Okay." John waited for Nellie to come in to remove all the tubes and wires from his person. Then he hopped out of bed and padded his way to the infirmary shower knowing full well when he finished he would find a clean set of scrubs on the counter waiting for him.

oOo

The stargate began dialing in, Chuck was working the gate controls and yelled "unscheduled off world activation" as if no one in the room had figured that out already.

General Brankovik came out of his office and stood behind the console where Chuck was seated watching the screen for an IDC over the tech's shoulder. The General didn't ask premature questions. He knew the people staffing the command center in stargate operations knew their jobs and did them extremely well. Brankovik also knew that when the gate finished dialing in Chuck would advise him if it was friend or foe.

"Receiving IDC. Stargate Command, General. They're requesting we lower the shield. They're sending Dr. McKay back. Seems he's outstayed his welcome… Sir." Chuck snickered at what the SGC had stated in their communication transmission. Chuck and Walter, or rather Chief Master Sergeant Harriman, who normally manned the SGC control center, had developed a rapport over the years. It was not always by the book communication between the two men. Walter would, on occasion, fill the Atlantis tech in on information surrounding the new or returning personnel. This gave Chuck inside information to barter with, bet with or win poker games with. Chuck reciprocated when he could. "They are also sending a few supplies and personnel through."

"Lower the shield and call for assistance to help with the supplies." General-Mayor Brankovik stated moving off towards the stairs down into the gate room. Half way down he heard the slurp of bodies and supplies coming through the opened gate. When he got to the bottom Dr. McKay was waiting for him. Rodney's arms holding a fairly large non-descript white box.

"Ah General…I see you've come to welcome me back. Where is everyone? I'd thought they'd come to greet me."

"Nice to have you back Dr. McKay. It has not been the same around here without you." The General smiled and quickly turned his attention to the new Major and the five men that accompanied him essentially cutting Dr. McKay off from any rebuttal he might have had. "Major, welcome to Atlantis. Is this everyone?" The General looked over their shoulders to view the activity behind them.

Two sleds of supplies accompanied the six new Marines along with Dr. McKay's cases. The Major handed over a manifest of supplies which Brankovik briefly scanned noticing that most of the supplies were medical in nature. From the note that accompanied the supplies it seems that Sergeant Major Pertis was sending along some supplies they had just received that had been on back order. The General had to hand it to Colonel Sheppard for his ingenuity at Quartermaster Supply a few months back.

"Yes Sir." The new Major said with military spit and polish. The five other soldiers stood at attention although their eyes scanned the immediate area. The gate room on Atlantis was impressive and overpowering to first timers.

"Relax Major, we wouldn't want you to pull a muscle so soon after your arrival." The General got on his comm and requested Lt. Col. Lorne to the gate room. "Major when Col. Lorne arrives gather your men and he will escort you to the infirmary for a quick medical check before he finds you and the other men quarters."

"Yes General." This time the Major was not so stiff in his reply.

Men swarmed the gate room and started on the two sleds of supplies. The General saw that everything was being handled and was heading back to his office.

"Hey General! What, no welcoming home fanfare? Where's Sheppard? Teyla and Ronon too."

"I believe they are all in the infirmary Doctor."

"Infirmary…why? What happened? Are they hurt?" Rodney began to panic. He was only gone four days, surely his team mates couldn't have gotten themselves into trouble in that short of time.

"No one is hurt. I believe they are visiting Colonel Sheppard."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place!? Here! Hold this!" McKay thrust the large box he was holding into the General's arms. As he jogged away towards the infirmary he yelled back over his shoulder, "keep it flat. And for God's sake don't lose it!" Were the last words the General heard before the doctor was out of sight. The staff processing the supplies from the two sleds, the six new arrivals, the six Marine guards and the gate room technicians all were dumb-founded at Dr. McKay's comments and hasty retreat. They couldn't believe he had shoved a box at the General.

Racing to the infirmary Rodney's mind played out disastrous scenarios of what the self-sacrificing Colonel might have done this time. He told him to stay away from EMP's but maybe he should have been more specific about other things too. Like no kamikaze runs in the puddle jumpers, no taking on Genii strike forces, no getting taken hostage by disgruntle Marines, lab fires, surfing the sweet breakers on the southern tip of the mainland and the list went on and on inside McKay's head as he was turning the last corner towards the infirmary.

Rodney came to a slow stop after entering the infirmary looking around to find where the trouble magnet fly boy was. Rodney pondered for just a second as to what his idiot friend could have done this time to land himself in the infirmary he barely left a few days ago. He knew it was a bad idea to leave him though he thought for sure Teyla and Ronon would protect him from himself. Hearing talking and some laughter coming from the expected usual curtained off area he walked that way.

oOo

Teyla's head set beeped. "Yes. I understand I will take care of things here. Thank you for notifying me."

By the time John came out of the infirmary shower all fresh and clean and rejuvenated Nellie was plumping his pillows on his usual bed. The curtains were up like he liked it. He never liked hospitals and the Atlantis infirmary was on that same list. He loved the nurses, knew them all by name, liked most of the doctors as long as they were taking care of his men and not him. He still didn't comprehend why Carson kept him in the infirmary when he was feeling so great. He would have gladly come back after the doctor had a few hours of sleep for any tests. Gladly sat through the poking and prodding—well maybe not that gladly but he would have done it for Carson's own piece of mind. He just wanted to be with Elizabeth, his friends and have everything back to normal including work.

John sat down on the edge of the bed letting his feet dangle above the floor. He wasn't tired at all. He felt pretty damn terrific considering what he had gone through. John found one of the shaved areas, the one above his left ear to be exact and was rubbing a nervous hand through his hair. The nurse was tidying the area or something of that nature. "Nellie do you know if Carson contacted Elizabeth?" John said continually looking at the floor and at his dangling legs.

"He did Colonel she should be here any mo…"

"John!" Exclaimed Elizabeth from the part in the curtains. Her eyes betrayed her surprise at seeing him sitting on the side of the bed, wet hair and all. In her minds eye including her nightmares from last night she had John pale and sallow barely able to hold his head up or grasp her hand. She rushed to him forgetting that anyone else was in the area with them.

John heard Elizabeth shout his name and it was music to his ears. He saw the surprised look that flashed quickly over her beautiful face and he smiled the biggest smile he could. As Elizabeth rushed to him he opened his arms and took her into his loving embrace forgetting that Nellie was still there.

As the two embraced Nellie excused herself though she wasn't sure if either of them heard her or had seen her leave.

John held Elizabeth tight in his arms afraid she might vanish if he let go. All the disjointed memories could not compare to this, the real thing. He was holding her, remembered all the times he held her. At the beach, on the south pier, west pier, in her quarters, in his quarters. All those times came flooding back to him and he didn't want to let go. He breathed in her scent and recalled all the times he'd done that before over the past eleven months. He was seeing her for the first time. Elizabeth had confessed to having feelings for him from their first year here in Atlantis. Now that he had all his memories back and in order he remembered feeling the same. John whispered into her hair how much he missed her taking in her unique scent at the same time. Lavender he remembered was the scent of shampoo she used. John made no mistakes as to how much he loved this person wrapped up in his arms as he placed kisses along her neck.

A deep voice boomed from the end of his bed. "Get a room."

Elizabeth and John parted just a little neither of them wanting to lose the physical touch of the other. John laughed at the comment and rested his forehead on Elizabeth's chest. Taking a couple of moments to pull himself back together before responding. "This is my room. See all the nice white curtains? I should just move my personal stuff here for as much time as I spend here. And where did you hear that from? I know I didn't teach it to you."

"McKay." Ronon answered. Teyla had squeezed herself past the curtain and Ronon to stand beside him rejoicing in how good, how normal John appeared.

"Figures. Come here guys. God I've missed you." John threw out an arm in invitation to Teyla and Ronon. Ronon moved closer first at the invitation to share a warrior's hand shake. Ronon and Elizabeth stepped back and allowed Teyla to greet the Colonel in the way of her people. Bowing heads, "I've missed you." John repeated softly to her.

"And I you." Teyla responded. "However we have not been away."

"I know Teyla, but in here," John pointed to his head. "In here you've been gone sorta. I knew who you were, but I couldn't 'feel' how we connected since all my memories were mixed up. Now you're back. All of you," pulling Elizabeth back into his arms. "Can you stay for a while? Keep me company? Carson's sleeping and he wants to run some tests so he won't let me out of here until he does. I'm basically stuck and bored."

"We can stay…unless you would rather be alone." Nodding in the direction of Elizabeth John understood what she was inferring.

"Do you mind if they stay Elizabeth?"

Smiling at how vibrant and healthy he looked she didn't mind at all. Who was she to interfere with his friends—our friends. "Of course not John."

"Great! Find some chairs and sit down. Here Elizabeth." John powered the head of the bed up to a sitting position he scooted across to take the left side of the bed stretching his legs out in front of him as he coaxed Elizabeth to do the same. Ronon and Teyla pulled chairs from somewhere in the infirmary and made themselves comfortable as well. John clasped Elizabeth's hand as they sat shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip on his small infirmary bed.

The four of them talked and talked and talked some more as the morning marched forward. Even Ronon was joining in on some of the topics adding his two cents worth as it were. Elizabeth explained how Carl had came to tell her and how Teyla and Dr. Lantis stayed with her throughout the night. Ronon fessed up to beating the hell out of the practice dummy. At least John was grateful he hadn't taken his frustration out on the Marines like last time. No apologizing necessary except that he would need to get a new practice dummy…maybe a couple.

TBC 38/60


	39. Chapter 39

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Elizabeth was carding her fingers through John's unruly hair while he and his two team mates were deep in discussion. Teyla was telling him about her trip to the mainland while Ronon spoke of his last mission with Capt. Overton's team.

Elizabeth's startled gasp stopped all conversation. "What's wrong Elizabeth?" John turned to her, her vision fixed on his hair. Realizing she found one of his recent bald spots he took his free hand to move her chin so they were looking at each other. "There's nothing to worry about Elizabeth it will grow back. Actually it could have been worse if not for Mary. Carson wanted both areas shaved but I…"

"Both?" Her eyes went wide for a bit.

"There's one above my left ear too. Like I was saying Carson wanted it shaved but that would have been too hard to explain to Rodney so Mary said she could…you know…and that the rest of my hair would cover it up. My hair does cover it up guys doesn't it?"

Elizabeth ruffled the hair back in place and covered up the quarter sized bald spot while Teyla moved to the other side of the bed to check on the one over his left ear. With some manipulating Teyla managed to conceal the bare spot as well. As long as John kept his fingers out of his hair no one could tell.

"Yes John they are concealed." Teyla informed him as she made her trip around the bed and reclaimed her chair next to Ronon.

"Good…that's good." Releasing a breath he didn't remember holding.

Teyla's head set beeped as she retook her chair. "Yes. I understand I will take care of things here. Thank you for notifying me Sergeant." Teyla smiled as she closed off the connection. "That was Chuck in the gate room. Dr. McKay has returned from Earth and was last seen jogging this way once he heard you were here."

"Okay guys this is it. Remember he must never find out." John gained their understanding promises as he looked at each of his guests. John ran a nervous hand though his hair which revealed both bare spots.

Elizabeth quickly took charge of the one nearest her while berating John in a whispered voice. Teyla sprang from her chair once more to fix the one on the left that Elizabeth could not see. Through it all Ronon chuckled at his panicked friend. While he watched the two women cover up the spots with John's unruly hair that took on a life of its own on a daily basis.

"Sorry…sorry." John stated.

Teyla was just sitting down again when Rodney appeared through the curtains.

"I can't leave you for a second. Alright…what did you do this time?" Rodney demanded moving to the left side of the bed where there was a stool available for sitting. He stood waiting for an answer with both his hands on his hips in an agitated pose. John was familiar with this pose, he often saw Rodney address his minions like this waiting for them to answer what Rodney thought was a basic science question. His minions however, were not up to his level of genius.

"EMP." John flatly stated.

"What! Oh my God! I told you to stay away from EMP's. I remember specifically telling you in the gate room to stay away from EMP's!" Rodney shouted turning his anger to his two team mates. "Why weren't you two watching him? You know he can't be trusted. His mind is scrambled and you just let him wander around Atlantis getting into who knows what danger. I can't believe this. Of all the stupid…I've spent the last four days on Earth working with Sam to protect his implant and now…now he can't walk. I don't understand how you two would…" During his whole outburst he paced back and forth, arms flailing in all directions emphasizing his point.

"Rodney!" This time John did the shouting figuring it was time to close down Rodney's little tirade and save the physicist from a beating by Ronon if he further accused them of wrong doing.

"What!?" Rodney was angry no doubt about it, his face was red and John was expecting to see steam coming out of his ears just like in the cartoons. Rodney looked at John who had that annoying quirky lopsided grin plastered all over his face. God he hated that grin.

John did his best to stare down his friend. Out of nervousness he raised his left hand towards his hair only to be stopped by Elizabeth taking hold of it.

"What?" Rodney repeated.

"Calm down."

"Why should I calm down when these two clowns can't keep you safe from an EMP?"

"That's right McKay…EMP as in Elizabeth's Meal Planning." John said with a straight face giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze in hopes she wouldn't take offense to his words.

"Elizabeth's what? She doesn't plan meals!" Confusion was all Rodney knew.

"Exactly."

"Sheppard what are you going on about?"

"Elizabeth's meal planning…actually lack of planning is more like it." Rodney looked more confused than John had ever seen him be before. "I forgot to eat Rodney. I didn't remember what it did to me and I passed out from not eating again."

"Not eating? How could you not remember to eat? Food is important…food is…"

"I know Rodney, I already got the lecture. Several times in fact." John was really playing it up and so far it looked like Rodney was buying the cover story.

"Well good! You should be lectured." Rodney turned to his two team mates. "Why didn't you have his back…or six…or whatever you military types want to refer to it as. Do I have to do everything? I was three hundred million light years away on Earth. I assumed you two could handle one addled minded Colonel for a few days."

"We are just as sorry that this happened to the Colonel. Elizabeth was in class most of the time. Ronon did his best but he too had duties to attend to. My duty as leader of my people I had been summoned to the mainland." Teyla was one hell of a diplomat. She had Rodney eating out of her hands with the first sentence.

"McKay…any luck on Earth?" John asked changing the subject. He didn't much like to see his friends apologize for his actions.

"What? Oh…yes…yes. I gave the box to the General to hold when I found out you were here."

"About the implant Rodney we'll talk about the box tomorrow when I get out of here okay?"

"What box John?" Elizabeth inquired since John was being surreptitious about it.

"Ah…just a new video game I asked Rodney to pick up for me. It's kind of black-market—not out for the general public yet. That sort of thing."

"Do you think it is wise that the General has this black-market video in his possession?" Elizabeth wasn't buying the cover story at all. She may not be in charge of the expedition, but she could at least have a little fun at John and Rodney's expense.

"Probably not."

Rodney started talking about his four days at the SGC working with Col. Carter on a fix for protecting his implant. Ronon and Teyla filled him in on what he missed on Atlantis which was not much. Elizabeth talked more about her teaching and working with Carl's sister Christina Lantis. Nellie brought the Colonel his lunch which prompted everyone else to become hungry. John volunteered Rodney and Ronon to go get the girls a lunch tray and come back and have lunch with him. He didn't want to eat alone let alone be alone. He needed the company and camaraderie that his friends offered him for as long as he could.

Oddly enough neither man complained about the task.

While the five of them ate lunch sitting around John's infirmary bed Rodney realized that John's memory was better. There was a brief talk about how Kate Heightmeyer and Carl had helped him time-line more memories and he finally got the 'doors' that Kate spoke about to work. Rodney seemed to buy it all; hook, line and sinker.

oOo

"Colonel I need you to access your memory of Teer and Hedda." Carson said as he turned on the EEG machine.

"I can think of better things to remember then my six months in the cloister. For one… moonlit walks on the south pier with Elizabeth comes to mind." John was laying flat on his back with those darn sticky electrodes glued to his head again. "Oh and making out in my suite on the couch like teenagers."

Carson showed up about 13:00 hours as everyone was finishing lunch. Freshly showered and rested, his hair was damp and his five o'clock shadow taken care of. He wore a new uniform and lab coat that was wrinkle free. The best part of seeing the Scottish Doctor was his eyes. The sparkle that had been missing hours before now shone brightly along with his smile. After shooing the Colonel's team away and Elizabeth he started in on his tests. Blood was taken, lights were flashed in his eyes, vitals were taken, memories were recalled and now he found himself once again having his brain scanned inside and out.

"I'm sure it would son, but I really need you to remember the same memory that way I can compare the before and after to see how it differs."

"Okay…thinking of Teer and Hedda now. The beast and you guys coming for me. After six months I might add. I was really having abandonment iss…"

"Okay I'm done." Carson said before the rant started full swing.

"Good can I go now?" John gave his doctor his best puppy dog expression as he removed the tacky leads from his head.

"Tomorrow. After breakfast."

He'd endured Carson's poking and prodding like a pro. The more he complied instead of arguing the faster he would be done and out of the infirmary. At least that's what John had been thinking all along. His doctor was thinking something entirely different it seemed.

"Oh come on Doc! I've been good. Done everything you wanted with out so much as one complaint…and believe me I could have been complaining from the start." Whined the Military Commander.

John was just getting ready to start in again when Carson beat him to the punch. "One more word and it will be after lunch…tomorrow." Stern no-nonsense eyes looked down at him. John was still lying flat, not the best position to mount a defense from. John found he could apply his military training to a variety of non-military situations and arguing with Carson had become one of his favorite past-times. Although when the doctor reached this level, he knew it was time to back off. Having the wrath of Carson on his case was worse than being locked up with McKay in a small room.

The pilot's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Carson raised the head of the bed to a sitting position Colonel Sheppard crossed his arms and gave his doctor an evil glare. Hoping to convey how unhappy he was at spending yet another night in the infirmary.

Becky checked on the Colonel just after her shift started at 23:00. She was told by Colleen that the Colonel had been very quiet all evening only speaking when asked a direct question. Otherwise he remained silent. When his team was allowed back in to visit they tried to pull him out of this funk but to no avail. Elizabeth tried as well and received the same results. John was sulking. Every now and then his eyes would travel to Carson's office. Rodney, who had had enough of John's sulking and non-responsive and down right quiet behavior had stormed Beckett's office. Exchanges of shouting between the two men behind closed doors could faintly be heard.

Colonel Sheppard's good mood from early that morning having awakened with all his memories back in place had slowly been replaced throughout the day with sullen irksomeness because of Carson's over-protectiveness. Since John was told 'not another word', he left any and all explaining of his current condition and behavior up to his doctor.

Carson stuck to his guns no matter what Rodney said. Tonight, Dr. M. Rodney McKay with several PhD's after his name had met his match in the Highland guard hound. Nothing he said could convince or persuade the doctor to release Sheppard. The hour was getting late and talking with someone who just sat there staring off at the far wall with hands crossed over his chest not talking back was extremely tiresome, uninteresting, dry, weary, nerve wracking and overall completely dull.

"Colonel, can I get you anything?" Becky asked.

There was no reason to take his situation out on the nurses. They had always been good to him. "Yes. No. Maybe." He wanted to ask to be discharged. He didn't want Carson on his bad side if he got caught using escape plan #13. And he sure didn't want Carson to be upset with his own nurses if it was found that their inattentiveness allowed him to escape.

Becky knew what was bothering him. Mary filled her in over dinner in the mess hall after she stopped in to see how the Colonel was doing. "Colonel I'll be working in the supply room all night. Since we got in new supplies today from Earth it is just my luck I get saddled with the tedious job of inventory and putting them away. So you see my full attention will be on my task in the supply room all night. It will take me all night long to put all those supplies away. I should be done by 06:00. If you need anything I'll be in the supply room. That's why I like working in the OR, I don't have to work all night on inventory in the supply room so far away from my patients. Now try and get some rest Colonel."

"I will. Thanks." John could not believe his ears. Who needed escape plan #13 when Becky as much as gave him a 'get out of jail – free card'. She said he had better be back by six a.m. John tossed the covers back and followed Becky. They parted ways at the nurse's station; John turned left to the exit while Becky turned right and headed to the supply room. A fast sprint down the hall in scrubs and bare feet to the transporter had him moments away from his room.

The living space was mostly dark with the exception of one light over the desk. Carl's door was shut as always so he tip-toed to his room crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth snuggling close to her.

"John?" She said groggily.

"I only have until six. Go back to sleep."

Elizabeth's breathing evened out as did John's and for the first time they both slept peacefully.

Morning sunlight began to peak through the curtains and he realized he only had seven minutes to get back to the infirmary. Snaking his arm out from under Elizabeth's head he disengaged himself and slithered out of bed. Double checking to make sure Carl's door was still closed and the man himself was not in the living space John left the suite. Exiting the transporter on the infirmary level he had to dodge one sentry guard but made it back with one minute to spare.

He crawled back into his bed pulling the covers up when Becky came to check on him. "You're up early Colonel. Do you want me to get a breakfast tray for you?" John wondered how she could ask with such a straight face. One thing for sure he didn't want to play poker against her anytime soon.

"That'll be fine." John said with a smile. "And Becky…Thanks."

"My pleasure Colonel."

When Carson came on duty John was half way though breakfast. "You're up early Colonel, sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact I did." He wanted to add 'so when can I get out of here?' but thought better of it not wanting to press his luck. His snarky attitude had already cost him a night's stay in the infirmary. He didn't want to add another.

"Finish your breakfast and I'll be back shortly to give you a once over then if I'm satisfied you can leave. I'll call Carl to bring you some clothes." Carson walked off towards his office leaving the curtains open. John could see him talking to Becky and looking at his chart. John choked on his milk when he heard Becky say 'didn't hear a peep out of him all night long.'

Carson and Becky both looked in his direction at the sudden coughing. "Swallowed wrong. I'm okay." Holding up his milk glass as evidence.

Carson did one last physical check. Carl dropped off his clothes and ten minutes later he was freed from the Scottish Doctor's domain. He raced down the hall to the transporter not waiting for Carl and selected Level 6. All he wanted was more time to hold Elizabeth.

"That daft man you'd think he'd been abstinent for months." Carson said to Carl watching their Military Commander run down the hall.

"Perhaps it was…to him." Carl replied profoundly.

TBC 39/60


	40. Chapter 40

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Radek let's run the simulation again. I want to double check the variance output." Rodney stated as he set up the shield test.

"We already checked the variance output…five times in fact. The shield works perfectly. You and Dr. Carter make an excellent team. Why are we doing this? The data shows viable lateral surface area coverage. The shield capacity is at full strength just look at this cross section here." Radek pointed to the data streaming across McKay's laptop. "See area is all uniform; displacement, mode, frequency distribution, yield and coefficients all within parameters. Is good to go. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Lantis will be grateful, yes? No more sections of the city off limits."

"No…no…we should um…we need to recheck the binary system again and look for any improper fractions I might have missed. Then we should…should check the algorithm I wrote for any negative exponents on the perspective transversal y-axis."

"I'm sure you and Dr. Carter have already done this. Possibly many times otherwise the shield would…"

"No Radek! Look, you can leave if you want. I'll keep working. I can't allow any more…" _Failures _he wanted to say. "…just leave Radek I work better by myself anyway; no one to distract me while I check my equations again." Rodney rubbed his tired eyes picking up his coffee cup at the same time and finding it empty. He levered himself up off the stool using the lab bench and stumbled his way to the coffee pot. He poured another hot cup downing half easily. The liquid was hot but Rodney had become conditioned to its temperature long ago. Long nights in the lab usually warranted it. The smell of the yellow liquid was heavenly and its flavor is of another world. Literally. The hot liquid brought with it a deep desire to continue.

Radek was correct. Dr. Carter and Rodney had gone over the program with a fine toothed comb back on Earth at the SGC. The shield they developed would be impervious to an ARG hit as well as any electromagnetic pulses, naquadah generator overloads and nuclear explosions all which he had witnessed over his years of being on Atlantis. While on Earth they had a volunteer willing to test the program and it was one hundred percent successful. There was no reason why McKay had been working on this data for hours. Ever since he and the others had to leave the infirmary Rodney had confined himself to Lab 1.

"Rodney, you need rest not more coffee. We're both tired let's say we both get some sleep and I will go over program again with you. Being tired we could make mistakes. Miss a sequence or a variable." Radek appealed to McKay's sense of doing what's right. He understood why Rodney was going over the program again and again and didn't fault him for being cautious. His guilt over what had happened to the Colonel weighed heavily on his shoulders though the Colonel never once blamed him or even yelled at him.

McKay was still standing by the coffee machine cup tightly in his grasp. Radek moved closer to get a better look at his friend. He had never seen the arrogant scientist like this before. Always yelling calling everyone idiot and complaining about having to do all the work himself. That described Rodney. Not this. McKay was on the verge of tears, Radek could see them pooling in the bloodshot eyes that had been deprived of sleep.

Rodney set his coffee down on the table. He turned to Radek. "Yes you're right of course. A few hours rest and we can start again." Rodney wiped at his eyes. "Damn allergies."

"Its fall back on Earth you might have caught a cold while at the SGC. That place is drafty. Glad I don't work there. Maybe you should see Dr. Beckett." Radek offered covering for what he knew was not allergies.

"No. I'm pretty sure it's just allergies. What say we try again after lunch?"

"Lunch would be fine."

Rodney closed down the shield program and the two exhausted colleagues headed to their quarters for some much needed rest.

oOo

General Brankovik stood outside his Military Commanders suite swiping his hand over the door chime quickly while juggling his hold on the large box that Dr. McKay had entrusted to him. So far Rodney had not returned to take back possession of it. He was dressed in his daily khaki uniform. His epaulettes bearing a single star denoting his rank, his chest covered with colorful campaign ribbons and medals. The General was the only one on base who didn't wear the gray and red uniforms. He was more at ease wearing his military day uniform.

"General, Good Morning. What a surprise, please come in." Elizabeth gestured into the room the General followed. "What do you have there?" She pointed to the large white box he carried.

"When Dr. McKay arrived yesterday he was carrying this. It was thrust into my custody when he heard Colonel Sheppard was in the infirmary. I was just informed by Dr. Zelenka that the two of them have been working all night long and were going to rest for a few hours. It appears Dr. McKay forgot about this box and since it is addressed to Colonel Sheppard I thought I might deliver it myself. I hope it is not too early."

"Not at all General, I've been up for a while now. I was just on my way to the infirmary to see John."

"I just got a report from Dr. Beckett. Colonel Sheppard will be released today to rest and can start full duty tomorrow. Seems his memories are all back in order."

The door to the suite opened up at his mental thought as he stepped out of the transporter and sprinted down the short piece of hall to his room. Surprised to see the General he snapped to attention or what passed for respectful attention towards a superior officer. "Sir Good Morning. Is something wrong?"

"No Colonel and please relax, you're not on duty today. I was just dropping off a package addressed to you left in my care by Dr. McKay." The General-Mayor pointed to the large box he sat down on the dining table.

"Thank you Sir. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Quite alright Colonel. Dr. Beckett has informed me you'll be ready for duty tomorrow. It will be nice to have you back."

"Yes Sir. Looking forward to it myself." John stated with a smile.

"I'd be careful what you wish for Colonel. You haven't seen your office or your e-mail in box for two weeks." The General chuckled.

"Understood Sir. Maybe I could get Dr. Beckett to…"

"I don't think so Colonel. Now that I've seen you in the flesh I know you're eager to get back to work. We'll talk tomorrow. Enjoy your day off. Dos Vedanya."

"Thank you Sir, I will." John thought the door open for the General and waited for him to leave. "Is Carl…?"

"He said he had other duties to take care of after he dropped off your clothes. Said something about last minute cleaning." Elizabeth informed him. "John, what's in the box?"

Before he answered he took her into his arms to hold her. It seemed like it had been so long since the two of them had been together alone. Sleeping didn't count and sitting side-by-side on his infirmary bed with Teyla and Ronon looking on didn't count either. He drank her in with all his senses.

"You know…" John whispered. "They say that you only fall in love once, but that's not true, every time I hear your voice, breathe in your scent or look at you I fall in love all over again. Marry me."

"I already said yes…twice."

"No I mean right now, this minute, marry me. I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You won't John. I promise. And I will marry you, but a wedding takes time to plan…"

"Okay so let's plan. I have all day."

"That's great but I have a TBS class to teach this afternoon." Elizabeth loved this man even more if that was possible.

"Then we'll just have to plan it this morning. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Not yet."

John dashed into his room and found his comm link on his nightstand. Securing it over his ear he contacted Rose Highland before going back into the living space as he watched Elizabeth trace the edges of the large box sitting on the table.

_This was not a black market video game _she thought to herself and laughed. Her finger traced the box looking for any identifying name or markings but the box was plain white.

"Rose is on her way up. She'll bring you breakfast. I figure anything we need we can get the Daedalus to bring us on her next supply run. She should be to Earth in the next week or so. Where's my…" John looked around the living space until he found what he was looking for. Snatching up his laptop he moved back towards the dining table that still had the large box covering its entire surface. He moved the box carefully to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"John, what's in that box? You said you would tell me." Elizabeth reminded him.

John coaxed Elizabeth into sitting down next to him at the table as he booted up his laptop. As nonchalant as he could he replied, "it's your wedding dress Elizabeth."

A surprised shocked adoration for the man sitting next to her left her speechless. John adored this woman. Seeing her confused surprised look he further explained. "Elizabeth," he said taking her hand in his. "I've been in contact with your mother these past several months."

"How?" Came a quiet voice still in shock.

"I set her up with internet service and we've been corresponding. I'm sorry for not telling you but I wanted it to be a surprise. I know how you must feel about getting married here without your mother. So I had her send me pictures of wedding dresses she thought you might like. Do you know how many different styles of gowns there are? Well…there's lots. I chose five or six but left the final decision up to your mother. So your dress is in that box along with everything you might need. This way she plays a part in your wedding. Are you okay with that Elizabeth?"

John waited for a reply. Elizabeth had her eyes on the box while he explained. A single tear tracked down her cheek. John wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be happy. I'll send it back we still have time for you to pick out your own dress. I kept all the files your mother sent me. You can pick out your own dress and we'll have the Daedalus bring it to you. Please forgive me. Don't cry."

"I'm not upset. I love what you did. It's the first time I really thought about it…getting married here without my mother."

"We could go back to Earth to get married. Whatever you want we'll do."

"No. I want to be married here on Atlantis. Atlantis is our home, has been our home for seven years now this is where I want to be married."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last two minutes, no." Elizabeth took his face in her two hands to give him a kiss. It ended to quickly as the door chime rang which meant the arrival of breakfast and Rose Highland.

John ushered Rose in taking the tray to put in front of Elizabeth as he pulled out a chair for Rose to sit down at the table. His laptop was already powered up and ready. No time was wasted as the three of them jumped into the reception meal planning stage so any specialty items could be ordered before the Daedalus departed Earth. Then it was onto the cake or no cake which took almost an hour to discuss. John kept making notes as the two women did the planning. Every once in a while he was asked for his opinion. His only request was that they served Athosian stew. It was fast becoming his favorite meal next to a turkey sandwich.

After the meal and cake issues were decided Rose asked about decorations, flowers, color theme, music, and photos. Rose didn't think the mess hall would accommodate all base personnel. The cities compliment was just over fifteen hundred and growing steadily plus there were the Athosians on the mainland and the crew of the Daedalus to consider. John said he'd take care of finding a suitable location for the dinner reception. Elizabeth chose blues with white accents for the color theme as it would compliment the Atlantean ocean. Flowers she would get from the mainland and decorations were not all that important. John would take care of music and a few wedding photos. He knew Rodney had a camera as many others did on Atlantis as well.

"Elizabeth do you want the wedding in the gate room or out on one of the piers?" John asked then added his two cents. "I think the south pier would be perfect. Depending on what time of day it would have the morning sun or the evening sun."

"I like that idea. The south pier would be perfect. It would be a lot of work however."

"You leave that to me. I'm in charge of the military so I'm sure I can find a few hundred or so volunteers to spruce it up a bit. South pier it is then." John typed a note into his notepad feature on his laptop as a reminder to ask the General for use of the south pier and base resources to make it happen.

"Colonel, will Dr. McKay be your Best Man?" Rose asked even knowing what his answer would be.

"I was going to ask Rodney then I thought about Ronon, Evan and Carl. I don't want to hurt their feelings so I haven't mentioned anything so far."

"What about you, Doctor, who will be your Maid of Honor and brides maids? We will need to get a dress for them as well." Rose mentioned turning her attention back to Elizabeth.

"I guess the only logical person is Teyla."

"You can't! I mean…I was going to ask Teyla to marry us. Since she is the leader of her people she performs all the Nuptiae ceremonies for her people. I really don't want the General to marry us. I know we have at least four or five clergymen represented here on Atlantis between the military and civilians but I was hoping you wouldn't mind Teyla performing the ceremony."

"I don't mind John. I think Teyla is an excellent choice that represents who we are and why we are here in the first place. I'll ask Kate Heightmeyer then. It's almost lunch time is there anything else?"

Elizabeth couldn't believe that within a few hours she, John and Rose had planned a wedding. John sent Rose an e-mail outlining what was discussed along with the proposed shopping list. He e-mailed Elizabeth the same along with a few other notes he'd made while listening to the two women talk. John kept the last list for himself as a reminder of his duties.

They adjourned from the small dining table in the suite to head to the mess hall for lunch. Elizabeth had TBS training that afternoon which left John on his own.

oOo

"Hey Carl you need any help cleaning?" John said over his lunch. Carl, Ronon, Evan, Rodney, Radek, Christina and Teyla had joined him and Elizabeth for lunch. "I'm free this afternoon. Elizabeth is teaching this afternoon and Beckett won't release me for duty until tomorrow."

"I've finished cleaning. I was going to move my things this afternoon. You could contact Lt. Gadient for his assistance with the head board." Carl supplied.

"I'd help, but Radek and I have some simulations to go over on the new implant shielding program." Quipped Rodney over his dessert.

"No one asked you McKay." John snarked.

"You would have. Just like you're going to rope Teyla, Ronon and Evan into helping. I just beat you to it Colonel. I have more important things to do with my time and my brilliant mind than playing moving man again; like saving you from yourself." Rodney shot back but without the venom his usual snarks carried.

"I would be honored if you allowed me to assist in your moving Dr. Epson. I too find myself available for the afternoon." Informed Teyla.

"Not going to the mainland?" Ronon asked. Teyla turned a quizzative eye to her large Satedan teammate. Ronon clearly understood the look. To save himself, Ronon cleared his throat and added, "yeah me too…I'm available."

"See Rodney…I didn't have to rope anyone into helping. They're volunteering." John shot Rodney his 'so there' look.

Evan had a few reports to complete first before he could help and Christina could help pack but not carry since she was still using a forearm crutch. Evan contacted Lt. Gadient to have him bring the necessary tools to the suite in about a half hour. The moving crew had to gather a few boxes from the southeastern dock's storage room before they could begin.

"Carl when did you accumulate all this stuff?" John asked hours later as he took his fifth box full of stuff from their shared quarters to his new quarters.

"I've been here over three years, most of this stuff as you call it came from you Colonel."

"Really? Huh." John didn't think he'd given all this stuff to Carl.

Dos Vedanya = Good bye in Russian

TBC 40/60


	41. Chapter 41

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Sure John was responsible for bringing him his skis, the snow globe, winter gear, surf board, the ten pair of athletic shoes, jogging clothes, his very own personal kitchen timer, massage oils, books, Swiss chocolates, Athosian pottery and wood carvings. But the other stuff had to have come from his Marines who Carl had been helping with their rehab. No way would he give Carl a necklace with a P-90 shell, empty as it may be, as the main focus. Or a picture frame made of recycled power bar wrappers. There was a wood carving of some type of animal that wasn't too bad on the eyes.

"Yes really. There are only a few more boxes then Lt. Gadient, Col. Lorne and Spec. Dex will bring the headboard. Teyla and Christina are already emptying the boxes as soon as they arrive."

"Just watch out when they decide to rearrange your room." John stated remembering all the times Teyla had had Ronon, Evan, Carl and Rodney move his furniture around the last few years.

"I'm well aware of that aspect of women." Carl and John both chuckled as they turned the last corner from the transporter mere steps away from his new quarters and office. "What are you going to do when Dr. Weir decides to redecorate?"

"Let her of course." John stopped midway down the long hall they were in. Thinking about Elizabeth made him rehash his conversation from this morning about the wedding plans.

Carl sensed there was something on the pilot's mind most of the afternoon. Carl walked back to where the Colonel stood with a blank expression on his face. "Colonel, is everything all right?"

"What? Oh yes…sorry. Was just thinking."

"Anything I can help with? Just because I won't be in the next room you are still welcomed to come talk to me. In fact I would like us to talk at least once a week on a regular basis."

"I don't know about that. We'll have to see, anyway, Elizabeth and I discussed the wedding this morning along with making some plans. Rose from the mess hall, she asked who my best man would be. I thought I knew for sure but now I'm not all that certain."

"We all assume it would be Dr. McKay. Has something happened between the two of you recently that has you doubting your choice?"

"We?" John gave Carl a bewildered look. He hadn't made up his mind who to ask yet they all assumed it would be Rodney. Was he getting that predictable?

"It has been a topic for quite some time. I believe there has been a pool started as well."

"You wouldn't be upset?"

"I'm flattered that you thought I might, but no, I am not upset. Dr. McKay has been here from the beginning. You and he share something that can only be described as a deep brotherly bond. It is only natural that you would want your brother to be your Best Man."

"I have a brother. A real one back on Earth. I don't know if I've ever told you that. But he and I…we're…not on speaking terms. Dave takes after our father; forceful, uncompromising, by the book, cut throat when it comes to business deals. He doesn't care what happens to the people of the companies he takes over. I take after our mother; a free spirit in a way, I regard life and all living things. My dad wanted me to take over the family business. Just like he did from my grandfather after he retired from the military. For as long as I can remember being first born and all that was my dad's plan. I'm good with numbers but you already know that. I knew I could never be the cold hearted bastard that he wanted me to be. I defied him every chance I could. I think Dave resents me in some way."

"From what you've told me about your father he had big plans for your life. He tried to mold you to take over the family business, be like him. Some of us are not meant for the corporate lifestyle. You Colonel were destined to do greater deeds…" Carl was about to add more when Ronon shouted, "make way." Ronon and Evan were carrying the heavy carved headboard while Lt. Gadient was carrying all the necessary tools to reinstall it in its new home. John and Carl parted to opposite sides of the hall allowing the three men and headboard to pass unobstructed.

"Guess we'd better get back to work." John uttered following the three men into the room.

John excused himself after the last box had been brought down from the suite. He had a few e-mails he wanted to write before dinner.

oOo

"Colonel Sheppard the Daedalus is in orbit." Reported the gate technician, Marvin, who was working third shift.

"Have them land on the east pier. Does Col. Caldwell want the passengers and replacement personnel to debark tonight?" Colonel Sheppard inquired from his desk in the living space hoping the answer would come back no. He was finishing up some reports and was thinking of turning in, it was almost midnight. He really didn't want to spend the next couple of hours shuffling people.

Time had passed quickly it seemed in the last month. Rodney had spent three extra unnecessary days going over the implant shield program with Radek who by the end of the second day was pulling his hair out. Rodney had been a might over cautious but John let him be. The Colonel owed Radek a few I.O.U.'s for indulging the proclaimed genius. But now they had made it safe for him to traverse the entire city.

Once the announcement of the upcoming nuptials spread throughout the base, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir found no lack of volunteers. Everyone wanted to help in one way or another bringing their previously unknown talents to the table. Elizabeth received three offers from members who could sew. Two more were closet hairdressers, five members volunteered to gather flowers when the day arrived. Two team members banned together to make candles for the centerpieces. The list was endless.

Colonel Sheppard on the other hand received offers of hair gel to tame down his spiky black hair. Radek took it upon himself to wire the pier for video and audio for those who could not attend the ceremony hot wiring the link directly into Atlantis's security network. When Radek finished that he set up a state of the art disc-jockey station with surround sound around the dance floor at one end of the large hanger that was chosen to hold the reception. When word got out Radek was inundated with music CD's.

Colonel Sheppard had detailed about two hundred volunteers to the south pier for clean up. Another two hundred volunteers to the large hanger also located on the south pier. The area was immense, large enough to hold the whole contingent to a sit down reception dinner and dance after the wedding. Rose gave her stamp of approval and the cleaning of the huge area began. After that all base personnel set out to locate any and all usable tables that were not currently being used in the inhabited section of the city along with chairs, benches or stools. Anything that you could sit on was relocated to the south pier for the reception. Relocating all of those items to what was now called the banquet hanger took a solid two weeks. In fact they had just finished three nights ago.

Pegasus Operations were not interrupted in the least over the last month with wedding preparations. Missions were held, training continued, Ancient Language classes continued, Officer Training School continued all on schedule. Three more trading partners were established with Elizabeth's help; the equivalent of apples came from the Chelo people for medical aid, meat similar to Earth pork was obtained for help rebuilding a settlement on S7P-773 that when barbequed was mouth wateringly sinful and from P2N-492 Atlantis traded cloth and dye for more fruits and vegetables. Major Oduya, the new Major from Sweden who arrived from Earth with Dr. McKay, and his team stumbled upon a ZPM while on their second mission.

The test results showed that the ZPM was at full capacity and in pristine condition even after all the shaking. Major Oduya and his team had gone to investigate the ruins on S4M-918 when an earthquake estimated at 5.6 magnitude on the Richter scale started shaking things up a bit. The team was five levels down under the ruins. Slowly and cautiously making their way back up to the surface as walls and floors would crack, crumble and fall away. A wall collapsed on the second level as the team neared the next set of steps towards the surface. Major Oduya called a halt as another hardy shake brought more rock and stone down. What was once a reliquary built into the wall was now rubble at their feet. The four member team could hardly believe their own eyes as the coffer slid from its ten thousand year old hiding place revealing the Holy Grail of the Pegasus Galaxy.

Dr. McKay and Atlantis already had four fully functioning ZPM's. The one that John was given when he became King of S2R-773 was also fully functioning. That ZPM was held in reserve so when the General slated this new find for Earth, under much protest from McKay, Colonel Sheppard backed the General fully in his decision. There was no more reason to be greedy, Atlantis was protected and with the trade alliance set up with the Re'sal people soon more worlds would be protected.

"No Sir. Col. Caldwell reports tomorrow morning 08:30 will be fine. He will keep everyone on board for the night."

"Good to know. Let the General know first thing in the morning when he comes in. If anything comes up contact me first, otherwise good night Marvin."

"Night Sir."

oOo

"Where are you going?" Asked a sleepy Elizabeth.

"Daedalus arrived late last night. Caldwell kept everyone on board but wants to get an early start. I'm gonna grab a bite to eat, round up a few men and get to work. Go back to sleep and I'll see you for lunch." John leaned back from finishing tying his boots and gave Elizabeth a kiss before he was up and out the door without another word.

Instead of going back to sleep Elizabeth sprang from the bed, showered, dressed and headed out to find Rodney. Since it was still early she hoped he was in his room.

John jogged down the long hall to the last door on his left activating the door chime he waited.

"Good Morning Colonel." Teyla responded after the door opened.

"Morning. Sorry to intrude so early but I need a favor."

"Of course. I will do what I can for you, you know that."

"It's a big favor. Are you free for the next couple of days?"

Teyla thought of her up-coming schedule. With the wedding approaching shortly there were no missions scheduled, she could do her katas and meditation classes anytime. "I am."

"Oh thank you. I need you to be an escort for someone who just arrived on the Daedalus. A very special someone, but here's the thing, Elizabeth can't find out or see you. Think you can manage?"

"Of course. Now who is this special someone?" Teyla inquired.

Elizabeth ran her hand down the door chime and waited nervously for Rodney to come to the door. When the door swished open she was relieved that he was already up and dressed. "May I come in?"

"Sure. Is Sheppard ok? There's not a problem with his shield is there? I knew I should have taken more time with the program. What did it…"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth snapped out pulling McKay's attention away from his negative rant.

"What?"

"Rodney, John is fine, perfect in fact. You need to stop worrying about the shield it works fine and you know this." Elizabeth reminded him.

"Then why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"What kind of help? Nothing embarrassing like Karaoke I hope."

"No. I need you to entertain a special guest that just arrived on the Daedalus. And make sure John doesn't find out."

"Why can't Sheppard find out?"

"I want to surprise him…call it my wedding present to him. Will you do it?" Elizabeth just about begged.

"Depends…who is it?"

oOo

"Evan! Just the man I needed to see. The Daedalus got in late last night. Col. Caldwell held all passengers and supplies and we need to get a team rounded up for off-loading. We'll need some extra hands. She has on board items for the wedding. Rose will want the food brought to her right away. Then there are several crates of stuff I ordered that need to be taken to the banquet hanger besides all the normal supplies and replacement personnel. You up to it?"

"Sure. Just give me a couple of minutes to round up the guys. You want to wait here or should I meet you on the pier?"

"I'll be on the pier greeting our replacements." _And my mother-in-law_, John stated silently to himself before he took off towards the east pier at a faster than normal gait. He should have told his 2IC about the special guest but the less people who knew the better.

Exiting the door out onto the dock the big ship still looked asleep from the outside resting comfortably on the open expanse of the dock. Inside would be another matter with crew getting ready for the off-loading. John walked towards the big ship now seeing the rear ramp lowering. Teyla joined him out of nowhere and the two stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting.

Col. Caldwell was escorting a smaller crew member down the ramp from what Teyla could see from her vantage point. As they moved closer she realized it was not a crew member after all.

"John, so nice to see you again." The woman exclaimed giving her soon to be son-in-law an affectionate embrace.

"Nice to see you again as well Mrs. Weir. I hope your journey was pleasant."

"It's Evelyn, John. I'll have none of this Mrs. Weir business while I'm here. Now who is this lovely child?"

"Mrs….Evelyn may I present Teyla Emmagan of Athos and Leader of the Athosian people. Teyla, this is Evelyn Weir, Elizabeth's mother."

"A pleasure to meet you." Evelyn said.

Teyla moved into position to initiate the greeting according to her custom. She placed her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders and bowed her head.

"You need to…ah…" John pointed at Teyla's posture and Evelyn realized Teyla was waiting for her to mirror her. _Oops. Should have warned her about that. _ Evelyn bowed her head.

"Meeting the mother of such a strong woman I assure you the delight is all mine." Teyla said softly before standing up and removing her hands.

"Evelyn, Teyla is going to be your escort for the next few days. Show you around, answer your questions, get you settled. That sort of thing. Is that okay with you?" John asked of his new mother-in-law to be.

"I think that is a wonderful idea John. Ms. Emmagan can tell me all about you. Colonel Caldwell it has been an exciting few weeks I must say. I enjoyed the pleasure of your company during the trip I hope you will be my escort for the wedding if duties will allow."

"It would be my honor ma'am." Caldwell said with a smile.

"Shall we go?" Teyla gestured towards to doorway. "Your belongings will be brought to you. You need not worry. And please, call me Teyla."

Evelyn took Teyla by the crook in her arm to begin their journey back to the heart of the city. When they were out of earshot Caldwell said, "I see where Dr. Weir gets her fortitude and dauntlessness from. By the way, if she asks you to play poker, my best advice is to refuse. Her game face surpasses that of Dr. Weir's. Half my crew is indebted to her. Those are two very strong spirited women Colonel, are you sure you can handle them?"

"I hope so. I sure hope so." John managed to say. "Looks like the crew is here shall we get started?"

"By all means Colonel, I still have duties to attend to on the bridge I'll leave the off-loading in your very capable hands."

"Thank you, Sir."

TBC 41/60


	42. Chapter 42

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Caldwell made his way back to the bridge picking up another special guest along the way. "Excuse me…" He said to his guest before turning back to his comm which had signaled in his ear. "Caldwell...no he's on the east pier overseeing the off-loading. Understood." Caldwell turned back to his guest, "I apologize for the delay. We're going for a sight-to-sight transport. So if you'll just stand right here it won't take but a minute."

"What is a sight-to-sight transport Colonel?" Asked David Sheppard.

"We'll be beaming you directly from here right into the gate room where Dr. Weir will be waiting for you. Don't worry about your luggage it will be brought to you later." Caldwell positioned Mr. Sheppard in front of the front viewing window before taking his seat in his command chair.

"Thank you Colonel it has been an eye opening experience." David rolled his eyes as he stood ready.

"Yes it has Mr. Sheppard. Indeed it has. Hermiod we're ready here." A flash of light engulfed the younger Sheppard and he was gone. "I can't believe those two are brothers." Caldwell hadn't meant for that to be said aloud as his weapons specialist and helmsmen snickered.

oOo

The three week journey was nothing less than a test of his command fortitude. A test of level headedness under extreme battle conditions was more like it. From the moment that Col. Caldwell met David Sheppard in the visitors briefing room in Cheyenne Mountain he knew the next three weeks were going to be a test of his military training. Mr. Sheppard had read the non-disclosure statement, all 227 pages, word for word. Then he began insisting his attorney should read it before he put his signature anywhere on the document. That battle took over an hour to resolve and would have taken longer had not Dr. Jackson interceded into the battle of wills. Dr. Jackson pointing out, what he thought would be potential benefits to signing the aforementioned non-disclosure statement. Finally Mr. Sheppard saw the reasoning and agreed to sign his name to the document.

Little did Caldwell know that that would be a minor squabble compared to what was to follow on board the Daedalus. The Daedalus is an interstellar battleship with a highly trained crew. It is a warship with state of the art weaponry and technology. So when Mr. Sheppard was escorted to the bridge after just one day into an eighteen day journey complaining about his rather small accommodations and the vibration noise he demanded that he be given new quarters. Larger and somewhere more quiet to be exact.

Col. Caldwell informed his guest that all quarters on his ship were the same size. Even his quarters just off the command bridge were no different is size compared to that of his crew. This wasn't some luxury-liner that if you complained long and loud enough you got upgraded to a penthouse suite. The Colonel made the concession and Mr. Sheppard was moved to new quarters. It took four crew members to transfer his luggage from one room to the next.

Five days pasted in relative quiet. Caldwell received some minor complaints each day. The food was either undercooked or overcooked. The variety was limited and the taste of his meals lacked taste. On the sixth day Mr. Sheppard was escorted to the bridge with yet another complaint. He needed to send an e-mail off to his company. Though he was away from his company, work didn't come to a stand still. When he wasn't complaining, David compiled several urgent e-mails to his Board of Directors and Executive Officers of what needed to be done in his absence. The trip 'out of town' came as a sudden surprise. He wasn't allowed much time to prepare. When Col. Caldwell informed him he would have to wait until they arrived at Atlantis David began arguing once more about the inadequate technology aboard and demanding once more to be moved. This time his new quarters had been too hot.

On the ninth day of the eighteen day journey Col. Caldwell stood face to face with Mr. Sheppard once more on his bridge. This time his quarters were too noisy. Adding to his current complaint was that his allotted time to shower was not nearly long enough. It was bad enough he had to wait four days between showers.

The twelfth day Mr. Sheppard found the Colonel eating in the mess hall for his next confrontation. Now his room was too cold. As the battle waged on, David informed the Colonel that he was indeed a tax paying citizen who paid the Colonel's salary and therefore, Caldwell worked for him. Col. Steven Caldwell personally escorted Mr. Sheppard to the remaining three rooms that were available and allowed his guest to choose which one he preferred. Caldwell crossed his fingers hoping deep inside that none of them were too cold, too hot, or had bad vibrations or were too noisy.

After his guest, and Col. Caldwell was having a hard time thinking of him as a guest, chose his new room Mr. Sheppard had done the unthinkable. He ordered the Colonel to retrieve his bags from his room. After arranging for the bags to be delivered Steven headed to engineering.

When he walked into the engineering compartment he was surprised to see Mrs. Weir, Lt. Novak and Hermiod in deep discussion. Three other crew members sat monitoring the ships vital consoles.

"Oh Steven, please won't you join us? Hermiod was going to tell me about the first time he and Colonel Sheppard met. Hermiod insists it is a story worth telling." Evelyn announced cheerfully.

"Thank you Mrs. Weir but I've already heard that story. If you don't mind the interruption, I would like to speak to Hermiod in private for just a few minutes. I'll have him back here to regale you in no time."

"By all means. Hermiod has already informed me how your beautiful ship could not operate without his assistance."

"Yes…that would be correct." The Asgard had one heck of a twisted sense of humor. Caldwell moved off to the far corner in engineering to have his talk with Hermiod. "Can you get anymore power to the hyperdrive engines?"

"It would be unadvisable."

"Do it. We need to get to Atlantis sooner rather than later."

"Is there an emergency?"

"You could say that. If I don't get Mr. Sheppard off this ship soon I may find that my crew is going to mutiny and I, myself, will be up for court martial."

"I see. I will do what I can."

"Thank you." With that being said Caldwell headed back to the bridge after saying good-bye to Mrs. Weir.

Mrs. Weir on the other hand settled in nicely soon becoming his crews surrogate mother for the three week journey. She availed herself to eat with the crew, talk with the crew, recreate with the crew all while learning about the Stargate program, the Daedalus and any information she could glean about her soon to be son-in-law.

oOo

A bright white light filled the gate room for a second as David was beamed into the city of the ancestors. Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay and Ronon Dex stood waiting. As soon as Elizabeth told Rodney who he had agreed to chaperone he radioed Ronon. Ronon was on Earth when he met Sheppard's brother. From what Ronon said about their encounter Rodney felt he would need backup and backup of the strong muscle type. Because he could hold his own with his tongue.

"Mr. Sheppard, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. I arranged for you to be here." She held out her hand as she spoke.

David shuffled his briefcase into his left hand taking the offered hand with his right. "I guess then I should thank you but what I really need right now Dr. Weir is access to the internet. You do have internet access don't you? I was told by that Colonel on that ship that I would be able to contact my company once we landed. I've been out of communication with my Board of Directors and Executive Officers for three weeks now and who knows what could have happened in my absence."

Elizabeth visibly shivered from the cold shoulder David was wearing. Here he stood in a ten thousand year old city, unimpressed, where most people are consumed with overwhelming curiosity. But not David Sheppard. He stood with more arrogance than Dr. McKay could ever muster up given a life time of trying. His three piece Brooks Brothers black pinstriped suit with light medium gray dress shirt undoubtedly starched and pressed to within an inch of its fabric life contrasted sharply with the black and red striped tie. In just those few minutes she doubted herself for requesting David Sheppard's clearance. Her skills as a negotiator honed her instincts about people and they were right now telling her she had made a horrible mistake. John never spoke of his family and now she could understand why. _Had his father been the same?_

"Yes we do. You already know Ronon Dex I'm told." She paused and Ronon tipped his head and muttered "hey". "This is Dr. Rodney McKay our Chief Scientist." Elizabeth paused again to see how the two men would react. Rodney held out his hand but David ignored it. He had had enough of pleasantries he wanted access to the internet so he could contact his company. "Yes…well if you will follow Dr. McKay he will be your escort while you're here on Atlantis and can arrange for you to send a message to your company."

"Thank you. Lead on." David motioned.

Ronon started leading the way and David followed him. Rodney exchanged a look with Elizabeth and all she could do was mouth "I'm sorry." But her pleading eyes begged him for understanding. Rodney caught up with them and led the rest of the way up the stairs into the control room.

oOo

Colonel Sheppard and Lt. Col. Lorne finished overseeing the off-loading of the Daedalus; directing regular supplies to the holding warehouse for distribution later on while wedding crates were either sent to Rose in the mess hall or to the banquet hanger for uncrating. The new replacement Marines along with two more Air Force qualified top-gun pilots were rounded up for a brief introductory hello before being sent on their way. Sergeants Moore and Buckland would see to it they got their med check done and find their assigned quarters. The few science members that joined Atlantis this time around were also escorted to their respective departments.

On his way back into the city Colonel Sheppard detoured to the south pier. Rounding the last corner he could hear a lot of commotion coming from the banquet hanger. John stood in the doorway to watch the flurry of activity for a few minutes before making his presence known. Six Marines wielding crowbars tackled the crates opening them up. The first crate to be opened held the plates he ordered. The plates were simple yet elegant; twelve inch china dinner plates with a silver ring around the outer edge. Sheppard overheard a few 'ahs' and 'wow! real plates' as the six crowbar wielding Marines moved out of the way and onto the next crate. The second crate contained table coverings in blues and whites. The third crate his enthusiastic volunteers found more dinner plates. The fourth, fifth and sixth crate found the engraved champagne glasses. Crate number seven had silverware and linen napkins. More 'wow's' and 'hey, look at these' filled the large room.

Colonel Sheppard decided he had better take a look for himself so he sauntered into the room peering over the backs of the men and women who were looking through the crates. The dinner plates were just what he ordered. Moving over to the glassware he picked up one of the delicate glasses to study the engraving. John had ordered that all two thousand glasses be engraved with the Atlantis logo. When he made the request he took a scan of the patch off his uniform and included it in the e-mail he sent. The word 'ATLANTIS' had been frosted onto the glass whereas the Flying Pegasus was a combination of frosted glass and clear glass in the funky 'v' shaped patch. The emblem as a whole was outlined in a thin frosted line.

"So what do you guys think?" The Colonel's voice surprised everyone. The twenty or so curious people had been so captivated with what the crates revealed they were totally unaware of his presence. "Will Dr. Weir like it?"

At first he was bombarded with several 'sorry's' for opening the crates without permission. Then came a chorus of 'yes sirs' and 'you bet'. The six Marines were working on opening the last few crates but everyone agreed that Dr. Weir would find this to her liking when she was allowed to see it. The last crate opened held bolts of fabric which he thought could be hung from the ceiling or the walls to soften up the harsh hanger presence. It was a suggestion that Rose made after she approved of the large space. It was a last minute request and John didn't know if it would have made the Daedalus or not but was glad to see that it had.

"Colonel." Capt. Cadman addressed her CO. "Permission to decorate, Sir."

John couldn't help himself he began to laugh easing any tension that might have been in the room since he'd made his presence known. "Permission granted Captain. Anything you need?"

Laura thought for a minute. "Yes Sir. We need every iron Atlantis has."

"Iron?"

"Yes Sir, to take the folds and wrinkles out of the table linens and bolts of cloth."

John gave that due consideration. There were close to three hundred table linens in that crate, two thousand linen napkins and twenty bolts of cloth each containing twenty-five yards of fabric. There had to be a better way. Then an idea came to him. He tapped his comm link to contact laundry services and after a brief conversation he looked back at Cadman. "Okay, laundry services' says they can run the linens through the dryers which should take care of that. As for the bolts of fabric they say they are too long so for those you'll need the irons but at least its only one crease right?"

"Sir…were you a wedding planner in a previous life?"

"God I hope not. Burden of command Cadman, burden of command. You always have to be able to out think the unthinkable and find alternate solutions to any problems. Were you absent that day in your TBS class?" Colonel Sheppard implied with a smile. "I'll see how many irons I can round up. You're probably going to have to take the bolts of fabric to them."

"Yes Sir, we'll get started on the table linens."

John gave her a nod leaving the noisy banquet hanger for the quiet of his office. With Cadman there it wouldn't take much time before the place looked like a fancy reception hall back on Earth.

Sheppard took care of finding out who had irons and radioed Cadman. He contacted Rose to see how things were shaping up in the mess hall. She was overjoyed with the arrival of twenty hot-cold boxes along with the long grocery list of supplies she had requested especially for the reception. Little did the Colonel and Dr. Weir know but Rose had a few surprises of her own. And she was not the only one. The Atlantis grapevine had several wedding gift ideas for the couple circulating.

Elizabeth met John in the mess hall for lunch then it was back to work. Starting tomorrow all gate operations were suspended including the day after the wedding. The whole base would get three days off in a manner of speaking. Critical areas like stargate operations, sentry duty and the infirmary would still be staffed twenty-four/seven. Colonel Sheppard saw to it that the shifts were cut in half to allow everyone to partake in this once in a lifetime event.

TBC 42/60


	43. Chapter 43

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

John rolled over to put his arm around Elizabeth's waist. A worried face met his. "Hey… what has you so worried this early in the morning?"

"Why would you think that? I'm not worried." Elizabeth replied.

John pointed to the mood flower sitting on her nightstand with brown petals. He would have thought her mood would be more relaxed since they had the next few days off but instead of blue petals he was met with worried brown. John could even cope with a bit of red since he was just as terrified at screwing this up as he thought Elizabeth might be. He'd take a happy yellow color signifying joy, hope and optimism but brown was beginning to worry him now.

"I should have put that plant somewhere else." She muttered. John had given her a second mood flower plant and this one she kept on her night stand because John had suggested it. Though he hoped Elizabeth wouldn't ever figure it out, he had given it to her purely out of selfishness. John wanted to be able to judge the mood of his fiancée every morning so he wouldn't mess things up. Elizabeth was too important to him to lose over saying the wrong thing.

"I like where it is. Now tell me what has you worried? You know I'll do whatever I can to change it or make it better."

Elizabeth couldn't come out and tell him that his brother was an ass. David Sheppard had made Rodney's and Ronon's life miserable yesterday, well mostly Rodney's. After David was allowed to e-mail his company to verify everything was still adequately in control Rodney took him to the infirmary for the mandatory med check. David had an argument for everything. From taking a blood sample in less than what he considered hospital sterile conditions to having to undress so the doctor could listen to his heart and lungs.

With that obstacle out of the way Rodney showed him to his quarters. Immediately they were unsatisfactory; too small for a man of his position. The guest quarters were larger than most crew quarters on Atlantis and reserved especially for VIP's. Rodney found other quarters that were available moving David's six bags up two floors. The new room had a balcony with a northern exposure, small sitting room and a double bed exactly like the previous one. For the most part David was content with the new room. Rodney figured David got off on asserting his authority over people. He certainly had the ego to match.

When it came time for lunch David sent Rodney to fetch it like he was his own personal houseboy. Since Rodney didn't know what David liked to eat or if he had allergies like himself, he brought back one of everything. If David thought the food on the Daedalus was inadequate for his high-priced palette what did he think of the food served on Atlantis? After one rude comment after another about this dish or that dish David settled for one of the pre-packaged sandwiches and bottled water.

Elizabeth was amazed at the restraint Rodney was imposing on himself. Ronon had lost his control when David made a derogatory remark about Colonel Sheppard but acting quickly McKay stepped in the way to prevent Ronon from actually hurting Sheppard's brother. After that incident Rodney managed to rein in the self-centered man at least for the remainder of the day.

"I'm not really worried, more like a little melancholy. Tomorrow I will be getting married to a wonderful man. All of this just makes me a little sad that my mother is missing out on her only daughter getting married. Isn't it every mothers dream to see their child get married?"

"I guess it is. But there are some mothers out there who never get to see their daughters or sons get married." Elizabeth felt bad for bringing that topic up. John's mother had passed away when he was fifteen. "Zelenka has the pier wired for sound and video. I'm positive he's making a tape for us as a wedding gift. We'll get McKay to take our picture so we can send one to her I promise. We can also send a tape once it's been edited." John gave a little kiss to her bare shoulder. "What are your plans for today?"

"Oh you know…girl stuff; manicure, pedicure, hair styling options, dress fitting. Kate and Christina are coming up to help, Teyla said she was busy. What about you?"

"I have a debriefing with General Brankovik and Col. Caldwell after that I don't really have anything planned. I do need to take my suit to my old room. I don't need my nails done or my hair styled, although I did get quite a few offers for hair gel when we officially announced our engagement. I thought I'd spar with Ronon, check to see how things are coming along in the banquet hanger. Cadman's kept me out since yesterday afternoon. I don't know if I should be worried or not. Cadman plus explosive's expert plus reception dinner doesn't really mix. I was going to check in with Rose to see if she needed any more help preparing the reception dinner. I thought I would ask Col. Caldwell at the meeting if he would consider loaning out the Daedalus mess crew. I also thought about bugging McKay…that's always good for a few laughs. I'm not supposed to know this, but the Marines are throwing a bachelor party for me in the rec room; football, eating, belching contests that sort of thing." John added with a slight laugh.

"I think Christina cooked something like that up as well only without the belching." She said giggling.

"I have a better idea…we could just stay in bed all day. I'll tell the General I'm sick." John wagged his eyebrows at his own idea.

"That does sound nice…maybe for another twenty minutes."

"Always the practical one. Have I told you Miluji Te yet this morning?" John asked snuggling closer.

"I don't know. Is that 'I Love You' in another foreign language?" Elizabeth smiled sighing into his embrace for the next twenty minutes.

"Czech."

_Was that 'check' or 'Czech'_ she wondered.

oOo

"McKay to Teyla."

"_Teyla here Doctor."_

"Oh thank God. Teyla I need your help. I have a meeting with the General, Sheppard and Caldwell. Can you come to my quarters right away? I need your help with something." Rodney's panicked voice supplied. He had a briefing to attend this morning yet he couldn't let his responsibility for his 'guest' to go unguided. No matter how much he wanted to push the arrogant brother over his balcony he promised Elizabeth he could do this. Teyla was his only hope. He could not trust Ronon with him after yesterday's little fiasco. Rodney's voice was almost to the pleading level.

Teyla heard the pleading message behind Dr. McKay's words. Though she began to wonder what assistance she could offer. This was a highly unusual request. She vowed to do whatever she could to help. _"I will be there in five minutes."_ Teyla answered.

On her way she stopped to get Evelyn. Mrs. Weir was an early riser like herself and the two had already had breakfast and were planning to tour more of the city. Evelyn could not take in enough of the beautiful city. Nor could she resist Teyla talking about her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law. Teyla thoroughly enjoyed the stories that Evelyn shared as well.

The two women approached Dr. McKay's quarters and announced their arrival. The door opened swiftly to a panicked McKay. "Thank God you're here. Who's that?" He sharply asked not recognizing the older women. He ushered the two women inside his quarters, no need to let the gossip mongers hear anymore then they already do.

"Dr. Rodney McKay may I present Evelyn Weir, Dr. Weir's mother. Colonel Sheppard asked that I be her chaperone." Teyla noticed Rodney was not alone. _Could this man be the cause of his panic?_ She wondered. "What is it that you require of me Rodney?"

"Oh…nice to meet you." Rodney gave a quick nod to Mrs. Weir but immediately turned his full attention back to Teyla. "I need you to keep an eye on Sheppard."

"Rodney did you not say you had a meeting with Colonel Sheppard. Surely you can keep an eye on him during the meeting." Teyla was puzzled over why Rodney needed someone to watch the Colonel. Surely he still couldn't be concerned for his welfare after the implant shield was initiated.

"No, no, no…not that Sheppard…that Sheppard." Rodney pointed to David who stood with a sour look on his face. He was just coming out of McKay's bathroom after Rodney spilled coffee on his $500 suit. "Teyla, this is Sheppard's brother…David Sheppard. Elizabeth asked that I keep him company but not let Sheppard know he's here. Something about a wedding present. Please say you can take him off my hands for a few hours."

"David it is good to see you again. Have you been enjoying this beautiful city?" Evelyn smiled and she saw the sour expression carved on his face slowly melt. She had that effect on people.

"Nice to see you again too. I can't really say that I've seen too much of it."

"Hey! Don't blame that on me. I was willing to show you around but you had no interest. Teyla please? I really need to go."

"Of course Rodney. If Evelyn does not mind."

"I think it would be nice. Besides, we'll be family soon." Evelyn stated sliding her arm through David's bent arm intending for him to be her escort.

Rodney grabbed his laptop rushing to the door only to stop when it opened. "Don't go near Ronon!" McKay shouted before running down the hallway to the nearest transporter. He was late.

All heads cocked to the side for a moment as the three of them pondered his warning.

"I am Teyla Emmagan. It is nice to finally meet you." Teyla put her two hands on David's shoulders and bowed her head. This time it was Evelyn who motioned for David to follow suit and reciprocate the same action. "Please forgive Dr. McKay for his manners."

"What manners?" David asked talking into his $200 tie.

"Precisely. Now Evelyn and I had planned…" Teyla's headset beeped. "Excuse me one moment." She turned away and tapped her earpiece. "This is Teyla. We are together. Are you sure? Of course, I will take her there now." Teyla tapped her radio to disconnect the connection. "Evelyn, there has been a change in plans. Colonel Sheppard has asked that I escort you to Elizabeth to spend the day. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes Teyla that would be very agreeable." Evelyn responded.

"Then it is so. I will accompany you to Elizabeth then Mr. Sheppard and I will take in the city. Come we should get started." Teyla moved to the door of Rodney's quarters swiped the door panel and the three headed to the transporter.

Standing outside the Colonel's suite moments later Teyla activated the door chime. From within she heard 'come in'. Stepping inside a hurried voice shouted from the bedroom. "Kate…Christina… I'm in here. I'll be right out. Make yourselves comfortable."

Teyla, David and Evelyn stood just inside the door waiting. Evelyn took in the living space with its homey touches. David did the same wondering why he wasn't given a room like this. This was more fitting to what he was accustomed too. When he saw Dr. McKay next he would insist on being moved.

Elizabeth rushed out of the bedroom it wasn't until she looked up that her eyes landed on David, then Teyla and finally on her mother. "Mom?" Came out in a whisper.

"Yes Sweetheart. I'm here." Evelyn opened her arms expecting a hug from her daughter and was not disappointed.

Tears of joy filled both woman's eyes. Neither one wanted to be the first to back away but there were so many questions. "How?"

"John arranged it dear. I arrived on the Daedalus the same as David. Teyla has been a gracious host."

David watched the mother and daughter reunion play out in front of him. He couldn't imagine that kind of reaction when John found out he was here. Instead of handshakes with brotherly pats on the back, David figured it would be all brimstone and fire. David was having a hard time forgiving John for his actions at their father's funeral. Even after their long talk afterwards.

"Oh mom, I'm so glad you're here." Backing away she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not usually this emotional. David, I hope you found your accommodations suitable. We reserve those rooms for visiting dignitaries. I hope Dr. McKay has been taking good care of you."

"He has. It sounds like you were expecting someone else. I think I should leave and let you ladies get reacquainted." David turned to leave he didn't want to watch any more since the anger he felt towards his brother deep inside was beginning boil.

"I will take my leave as well. I promised Mr. Sheppard a guided tour of our city." Teyla bowed her head and joined David at the door.

oOo

Teyla guided David throughout Atlantis talking about the city, how her people came to be on Atlantis, her position here. She talked about her first meeting with the then Major Sheppard. Teyla spoke of the Wraith, the Genii and of Replicators. She tried to engage David in conversation however he would only respond with short, curt replies. Teyla picked up the fact that every time she talked about John, David withdrew into himself a little more. He was hurting inside. David clinched his jaw to stop himself from speaking numerous times. He hadn't really been paying attention as Teyla pointed out the wonders of Atlantis.

Hours passed and his demeanor only worsened. Several times he snapped and retorted condescendingly usually when she would mistakenly mention John or something that John had done. Teyla decided it was time for lunch so once they got to the mess hall they each filled a tray. Lunch was quite with each one in their own thoughts. When it was obvious they had both finished Teyla ventured making conversation.

"Mr. Sheppard did you bring with you any work out clothing?" David was dressed in a gray three piece suit. Teyla had heard that he'd worn a black suit the day before. She wondered if he had any clothes to relax in like jeans which John wore whenever he was off duty.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I thought perhaps you might enjoy working out with me in the gym."

"Doing what? Pilates? Yoga?" David sarcastically replied.

"If you wish. I am familiar with both Earth exercises. However, what I had in mind was Katas. It is my people's form of fighting and is more physical. I would be glad to instruct you."

David looked skeptical.

"If it would ease your mind I have trained many of the Marines here on Atlantis. They say I am a 'good teacher'."

"Alright I'll bite."

"Bite what?" Teyla inquired tilting her head at him waiting for an answer.

For a moment David forgot he was sitting across from an alien. "I'll do it."

Teyla nodded pleased to see that David would give it a try. Maybe the physical exertion of exercise might help him release some of the tension he carried within himself. Together they bused their dirty dishes. Teyla escorted David back to his room to change and then to the gym. She hoped to get David to talk about what was bothering him.

Miluji Te = I Love You in Czech

TBC 43/60


	44. Chapter 44

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"It's about time McKay. Forget to set your Dumbo clock again?" Colonel Sheppard mused at the late arriving scientist.

"Not at all. I was up quite early this morning…working. More than I can say for you. You probably stayed in bed until the last possible moment. Knowing you only had this meeting to keep you busy today." Rodney shot back taking his seat next to John after filling his cup with coffee.

No way was John going to let McKay think he was lazy even when he was. "I'll have you know…"

"Shall we begin?" General Brankovik abruptly interrupted. He was not in the mood to deal with the Colonel and Dr. McKay's childish behavior this morning. Any other morning it amused him and would let the two trade barbs but not today. Today he wanted this meeting over with so he could supervise the scientists who were working out how to cool four hundred bottles of very expensive champagne by tomorrow.

John nodded his apology. Rodney opened his computer simultaneously drinking about half his cup of coffee in the process. Since it was just the four of them they sat around a table at the back of the General's office towards the transporter. It was intimate to say the least.

"Col. Caldwell please begin." The Russian General-Mayor urged.

"Thank you. I'll get right to the heart of the matter. Washington is very interested in the new shielding devices."

"I'll bet." Rodney snickered. From under the table John gave his friend a hard kick. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?" After Rodney recovered he took in the looks of the three faces staring at him. "Ah…did I say that out loud?"

"Yes McKay. Didn't your mother ever tell you 'if you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all?'"

"She might have." The scientist muttered quietly his response so only John could hear.

"Sorry Colonel, please continue. Rodney will be quiet from now on." Sheppard advised them.

"Yes. As I was saying Washington is very interested. How much information do we have so far in relationship to range, effectiveness, availability, adaptability, power consumption and capable energy supply?"

All eyes turned to Rodney for the answer. "What? I can talk now? That's very considerate of you." Rodney caught John's glare thinking better to quit while he was ahead and just answer the question. "Range is determined by the area or sphere in which activity takes place. As you know doubt read the report regarding S2R-773 the effectiveness of the Re'sal shielding devices can withstand a Wraith attack. Darts and Cruisers for sure. The shield has yet to be tested against a Hive ship. Availability is not my area. Energy supply and consumption tests so far have shown that our Fourth Generation Naquadah generators are capable of powering a single shield unit for some time…many years even. All depends on how persistent the Wraith are and if the governing bodies run the shield continuously or if they only power it up when there are Wraith present. Those variables and others are hard to quantify. And as for adaptability we've been studying the device for other practical uses but nothing significant yet."

"So the device has a limited range." Caldwell stated for clarification.

"I thought I said that. Look…think of it as a balloon. The more air you pump into it the thinner the latex becomes. Enough air and the balloon breaks. The more area the shield has to cover the thinner the protective layer is which in turns lowers its effectiveness."

"How many years exactly?" Caldwell asked point blank.

"Why do I even talk if you don't listen. There are too many variables." Retorted McKay.

"Can you figure it out?" This time General Brankovik chimed in with a question.

"No!"

"Rodney I know that no. That no usually means you know. Not that you don't know. So don't tell the General and Colonel no if the answer is actually not no. I know you too well to know that that no was really a maybe. Now are you sure that no is a no? Cause I know that no and when you say no like the way you just said no that you really don't mean no." John speculated.

Now it was Colonel Sheppard's turn to have all eyes aimed in his direction.

"What? I know McKay. That was not a no. That was a maybe. Tell them I'm right McKay." Colonel John Sheppard stated one last time in his defense to his superiors sitting across from him.

John continued to stare at Rodney and soon the General and Caldwell were looking in his direction too. All of them were trying to read McKay's body language to see if what Sheppard had said had any truth.

"I would need specifics. Everything you got, no holding back. And I mean no holding back. Area size, geographic region, topography, soil, heat, rain fall, energy source, governing body, frequency of attacks against the shield, all possible penetrating sources: bullets, rockets, tanks, old women with canes, missiles, lasers, bio-chemical, energy weapons, staff weapons, toxic waste, zats, Asgard beams, Ancient drones, Ori weapons…you name it I'll need it all. Then …and only then will I even consider changing my no to a maybe which is highly unlikely given that I've already told you no."

"See! I told you that no was a maybe." John said smugly to the group.

Caldwell pulled out a computer flash drive from his vest pocket of his flight suit sliding it across the small table towards Dr. McKay. "General what about availability?"

"The Re'sal government is willing to manufacture the shield devices as long as we can help provide the raw materials that they lack. We've already received five; all are currently in use. Three were installed on planets to stop cullings in each instance. One was installed after our people had been taken hostage. The fifth we are trying to reverse engineer but so far no luck. My recommendation is to continue to deal with the Re'sal government. We are guaranteed two more in the coming months to finish out our initial agreement. Magistrate Yerri has stipulated in the current agreement that the devices be used here in the Pegasus Galaxy until such time as the Wraith are no longer a threat or have been disposed of. I agree with the current agreement. We woke the Wraith early from their hibernation. It is therefore our responsibility to resolve the matter one way or another. I doubt that the IOA or your government back in Washington agrees."

"They understand the scourge that this galaxy is under. They also realize the need to be prepared in the event of another hostile attack; foreign, domestic or alien."

"The device still needs field testing. I was hoping while the Daedalus was here we could test the shield against the Asgard beams and some of the other armaments aboard the Daedalus minus a Mark IX of course." Rodney stated.

"Of course." Chorused the three military men around the table.

"Earth has granted us a few extra days this trip. How soon can you be ready to test?"

"I'd say…" Rodney's scientific side wanted to say tomorrow. But the personal side of Rodney knew that the wedding of his best friend was more important than a new discovery.

"First part of next week will be early enough Colonel. That should give Dr. McKay enough time to set up specifications for the testing, monitoring equipment and summarizing his feedback results from the data you just provided. Will it not Doctor?"

"Yes, yes…of course. Next week will be fine." Rodney was already typing away full speed on his laptop. "You're coming to the lab when we're done here. I need you to work these calculations for me." Rodney's implication left no doubt that there was no saying no to his demand.

"I have plans." John stated.

"No you don't. Not any more at least."

"Gentleman let us continue. Col. Caldwell we have a surprise for you to take back to Earth when you go." The General-Mayor reached down beside his chair and pulled up a black case. Setting it down he moved it over in front of Caldwell allowing him to do the honors of opening.

"Their surprise. I'm against it." Rodney stated without looking up from his laptop and the calculations he was producing. John noticed the flash drive that Caldwell had handed him was plugged in. _When had that happened?_ John sneaked a peak at the screen and saw part of the screen had rolling data, most likely from the flash drive while McKay typed away on the other side. It always amazed Sheppard to watch McKay work. He was the only man that could do at least two things at once—correctly.

"We talked about this Rodney. You need to learn to share your toys." John reminded him.

"Not those."

Curiosity was now killing the Daedalus Commander. Steven popped open the two safety latches and opened the lid. The case had a thick foam lining of insulation to protect its occupant. Steven could barely contain his excitement. "Is this…?"

"And quit calling them toys. They are highly advanced engineered pieces of Ancient technology that derives its enormous power from vacuum energy, derived from a self-contained region of subspace time. Not toys."

"Yep. Fully charged and all yours. Well…Earth's anyway. Major Oduya's team had it fall literally at their feet during an earthquake." Colonel Sheppard supplied.

"Has the SGC been informed?" Caldwell inquired.

"No Colonel. We thought you might like the pleasure." General Brankovik informed. "We'll send along all pertinent data relating to its origins and testing here on Atlantis."

"Thank you General. I'll make sure it's secured for transport." Steven closed the case securing the safety latches.

"Anything else Colonel Sheppard?" General Brankovik asked.

"Just that you and your crew Colonel are invited to the wedding tomorrow evening. And tell Hermiod he has a special invitation from Mrs. Weir to attend."

"I'll do that. Thank you for inviting us. I'll see to it that the crew is notified."

"Dr. McKay, anything else?"

"I'll have preliminary statistics for you by later tonight. And I want my ZedPM back. I don't like sharing."

The three men at the table ignored Dr. McKay's statement. Earth needed that ZPM and another one if they could get it.

"Colonel Caldwell, do you have anything to add?"

"Yes General." Steven looked directly at Colonel Sheppard as he spoke. "General Landry wished for me to convey his personal gratitude on behalf of the SGC and Col. McMillian of the 10th AB Wing at the Air Force Academy along with Commandant Brigadier General Cox, Col. Raymond at Peterson AFB and Col. Butikofer at Schriever AFB all send along their sincerest thanks of appreciation to you Colonel Sheppard for clearing up all the unpredictable orders coming out of Quartermaster Supply. I don't know what you said to them Colonel, but whatever it was it worked. There have been no more supply issues. I would also like to say thank-you on behalf of the crew of the Daedalus, Col. Ellis Commander of the Apollo and Col. Mitchell Commander of the Odyssey and their crews. We are all grateful for your assistance. I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but letters of commendation have been put into your service record. Well done Colonel."

"Thank you Sir. I was glad I could help. It was nothing really. Sergeant Major Pertis and I got along great like two peas in a pod."

"Colonel I've read your file. 'Two peas in a pod' is not your normal MO. What comes to mind is…how should I say this…strongarmed?" Col. Caldwell stated.

"No Sir. I left my black-market days in the sands of Afghanistan years ago. I no longer deal in any form of unregulated commerce. I'm an Air Force Colonel now. It wouldn't look good in my service record with all those new commendations now, would it?" Sheppard offered up his lopsided grin. Col. Caldwell gave a slight nod not believing a word, of course, but was grateful none the less. He and his crew had suffered countless times from the screw ups coming out of QMS.

"Well done indeed Colonel. All right then, we'll meet again after the wedding to discuss field testing. Dismissed."

Sheppard, Caldwell and the General all stood gathering their laptops. "Come on McKay time for lunch."

"What? Oh…meeting over?"

"Yes McKay, the meetings over. Let's go get some lunch buddy before you work me to death with your endless stream of calculations." _And here I thought I would have a nice relaxing full day off. Who was I kidding?_

oOo

After John left that morning with dress uniform, shoes and toiletries in hand. Elizabeth took her wedding dress out of the large box for the first time. Previously she had taken the top of the box off to peer inside but did not remove the gown or any other items that were neatly packed inside. It was enough for her to see it. There would be plenty of time later on. At least that's what she thought at the time. Hanging it up from an open wardrobe door she sat on the bed and stared at it. It was the most beautiful dress she'd had ever seen. Simple, elegant, not to lacey, it was something she would have picked herself. Knowing that her mother picked it out, considered her choice in colors and styling made it even more special. Included in the box were shoes, hosiery, a slip, undergarments, gloves, veil, the works. Her mother had thought of everything. "Oh mom, I wish you could be here." She sighed.

The door chime activated and Elizabeth yelled "come in" from the bedroom. Eyes watering ruining her mascara so she darted into the bathroom to freshen up. Kate and Christina could make themselves at home. "Kate…Christina… I'm in here. I'll be right out. Make yourselves comfortable."

Elizabeth heard the door open and close but no response from the girls. She hurried up and rushed from the bathroom into the living space. Looking up she was greeting by Teyla, David Sheppard and _"Mom?"_

"Yes Sweetheart. I'm here." Evelyn opened her arms expecting a hug from her daughter and was not disappointed.

Tears of joy filled both women's eyes. Thoughts of fixing her mascara again raced through her mind. Neither mother nor daughter wanted to be the first to back away but there were so many questions. "How?"

"John arranged it dear. I arrived on the Daedalus the same as David. Teyla has been a gracious host."

"Oh mom, I'm so glad you're here." Backing away she wiped her dark watery eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not usually this emotional. David I hope you found your accommodations suitable. We reserve those rooms for visiting dignitaries. I hope Dr. McKay has been taking good care of you."

"He has. It sounds like you were expecting someone else. I think I should leave and let you ladies get reacquainted." David turned to leave he didn't want to watch any more since the anger he felt towards his brother deep inside was beginning boil.

"I will take my leave as well. I promised Mr. Sheppard a guided tour of our city." Teyla bowed her head and joined David at the door.

Elizabeth was so overjoyed that her mother was here she couldn't stop beaming. They talked together sitting on the couch until Kate and Christina arrived an hour later. Introductions were made and stories flowed throughout the suite of Elizabeth's childhood. John had made arrangements for lunch to be sent to the suite. He was always thinking ahead.

After lunch the four women gave each other a manicure. Kate brought her dress which arrived on the Daedalus. Once the polish was firmly dried Kate modeled her dark blue maid of honor dress. Evelyn checked it for any areas that may have needed altering but found none. It was a perfect fit including the length.

Elizabeth was next but insisted her mother tell the other two women how the dress came to be.

"It was about three days after your visit. There was a knock on my door and when I opened it, there stood a very lovely Air Force officer named Colonel Carter. She stood there with a dolly containing multiple boxes. It all happened so fast, the next thing I know I'm sitting in the spare bedroom at the desk looking at a computer with all the other paraphernalia. Colonel Carter explained that John had requested, paid and set up an internet service account for me. All I had to do was select a name. Colonel Carter explained it was pertinent that I only e-mail John for the time being. I'm sorry honey but after I found out from John why it all made sense."

"I know mom. John explained it to me too recently. He wanted it to be a surprise and wanted me to know that you played a major part in my wedding."

"Anyway back to the story. Samantha, that was her name, she was extremely patient with me. We went over how to send, receive, open, print, attach pictures, search the web—it was all quite exciting for someone of my age. She told me I could call her anytime if I had any problems. John and I began to correspond, right away he asked for my help with picking out a wedding dress for you dear. Over the next few weeks I must have sent hundreds of pictures if not thousands with descriptions to John. A few weeks later I received an e-mail from John who had narrowed down the search to the six gowns he liked and thought you would look nice in. He said it was up to me to choose. He said someone would be stopping by and I was to get the dress and all the accessories you might need. A month or two later Samantha Cater showed back up with another lovely lady name Vala. The three of us spent the day shopping for the dress and all the accessories we thought you might need. They took the dress and the rest you know."

"I didn't realize that our Colonel could be so romantic." Kate added.

"Oh I assure you he can be quite the romantic." Elizabeth mentioned.

"With a statement like that Elizabeth, you do know that you will be required to elaborate on that tonight during the party." Christina forewarned. "And not just one account but of several I think."

"We'll see. Mom the dress you picked out is absolutely gorgeous."

"Well then go put it on. Holler if you need any help."

Elizabeth dashed into the bedroom returning thirty minutes later in her wedding dress. She would have come out sooner but couldn't stop staring at herself in the full length mirror.

"Oh Sweetheart you look absolutely beautiful."

"Elizabeth, do you have something old? Something new? Something borrowed and something blue?" Christina Lantis asked.

"Well the dress is new. My flowers will be blue. I have mom's wedding ring for the something old. Borrowed…I don't have anything borrowed and the weddings tomorrow. What am I going to do?" Panic filled her thoughts.

"Calm down dear, we'll come up with something." Evelyn shushed her daughter. "I thought it was the mother of the bride that panicked."

"You can if you want but I'm pretty sure I can do enough for the both of us." Evelyn smiled at her daughter, Kate and Christina began to laugh. Soon Elizabeth joined in and her moment of panic was over.

TBC 44/60


	45. Chapter 45

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Ms. Emmagan from what you've shown me of your Katas it appears similar to Kendo. When I was in Business College I took some classes I think I still remember some of the moves. Shall we begin?"

"We will start out slowly and please call me Teyla."

"David."

"Very well David. Assume your position."

David and Teyla began striking with their bantos rods slowly at first so Teyla could measure David's ability with the weapon. As time progressed the sting of the rods grew more frequent. David actually remembered more of his Kendo lessons from college than he thought. He was meeting Teyla's strikes with ease but he figured she was taking it easy on him. The workout continued and David found himself releasing some of the deep anger he carried through the bantos rod in his hands. Teyla must have seen this as well so in between strikes she ventured he might be ready to talk.

"David, would you care to talk about what has been bothering you?"

"Why would you assume something is bothering me?" Puffing a little as he caught his breath.

"All morning during our tour you barely spoke three words to me. And when you did…let us say they were less than pleasant. I saw the way you reacted when ever I mentioned John. Your clinched fists reaction to Evelyn and Elizabeth as they reunited, they are all signs that something is bothering you if you know what to look for. I assure you if you should confide in me I will not betray your trust."

Teyla struck out more quickly this time landing a stinging blow to David's thigh. She had faked a hit to his left shoulder but he was too slow in his recovery to defend his right leg. David parried for the most part but after the strike to his thigh he tried to put Teyla on the defensive with a lunge of his own. Teyla was just too quick and skilled to allow his thrust to meet skin. And there was a lot of skin showing from her workout attire. The slits in her skirt reached new highs while her purple top was tight fitting and snug against her bronzed frame.

"Have you always been this forthright and knowing?" David asked dodging her stick.

"I was trained by my father and the people of my village to become the leader of my people. Observational skills were only a part of my training. In my world a leader has to be strong, straightforward and above all honest. We trade with other worlds, other cultures to survive. One does not survive long on deceit."

David stopped his attack to consider her words while he caught his breath. He hadn't worked out like this since college. The release of what burdened him just might make him feel better about being here. In his next thought he decided he would have to take up Kendo once more when he was back on Earth. This type of exercise seemed to be very cathartic.

Running the family business took a lot of his time. High pressure deals, short time frames and legal negotiations took up most of his day and evening. He found very few moments for himself. And even fewer moments to be with Julia.

"I resent John." David blurted. He'd internalized all his feelings never letting any weaknesses show. It was the nature of his business, the way his father ran the household. He knew no other way. Verbalizing his resentment out loud for the first time in years felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Stating his profoundness to an alien woman left him a bit surreal.

Teyla waited patiently for David to continue. She knew there was more to it. Silence continued to linger throughout the practice room. "Why?" Teyla asked. She could tell he wanted to say more.

"Why? You mean why do I resent John? There's a million reasons." David walked over to the window bench and sat down. Grabbing his bottle of water he drank thirstily.

"Perhaps if you free yourself of these burdens you will not be so resentful of John." Teyla offered as she moved across the floor to join David on the bench. "Your brother is a good man, as are you. Sometimes it is difficult for one so close to see what has been in front of their face all along."

"I'm sorry Teyla all I see…all I could ever see was John turning away…running away. Leaving me behind."

"Excuse me. Ms. Emmagan?" Sergeant DeFilippo said from the gym doorway.

"Yes Sergeant what is it?" Teyla leaned forward to peer around David towards the door where the Sergeant stood. Her face expressed to the young Sergeant that she did not particularly care for the interruption.

"Ma'am, sorry to interrupt your practice but we wanted to be sure to invite Mr. Sheppard to the bachelor party tonight at 19:00 hours in the rec room. We'll be watching football, playing poker, chess, darts, you name it. We all got together to bring in special food and drinks too. It'll be great to hear stories about the Colonel."

"Thank you Sergeant for the invitation. I'll give it some thought." David replied kindly.

"Yes Sir. Hope to see you there. Ma'am." As silently as DeFilippo showed up at the door he was gone just as silently.

"I'm sick of that!" David ranted standing up to pace in a small circle.

"What?" A perplexed Teyla looked at David.

"That!" He threw one arm out pointing towards the empty doorway where the Sergeant stood moments ago. "That everyone on this base would go out of their way for John. How Dr. Weir arranged for my clearance. I'm not deaf, I've heard how everyone talks about him, looks up to him, wants to be like him. Emulate him. There were some on that ship I came here on that said, and I quote 'I'd kill to have Colonel Sheppard as my CO'."

"John…Colonel Sheppard has earned the respect of everyone here by his actions. He is more like a brother to most than a commanding officer."

"I'm his brother. Not them. Not that Dr. McKay or that Ronon fella. I am. Or I should be." David paused to rein in his surging emotions. "It's been a long day. Thank you for the workout but I'd like to return to my room now."

"Of Course."

oOo

"Sit there. I'll transfer the equations to that laptop." Rodney commanded as the two men walked into Lab 1 pointing to one of six laptops sitting on the workbench.

"I'm not a dog Rodney."

"Well with that mangy mess on top your head you call hair sometimes it's hard to tell the difference." Rodney sat his laptop down opening it up so he could transfer the algorithms to the laptop where he told Sheppard to sit. While he was doing that he accessed his favorite laptop to start the downloading of the flash drive.

"I thought you wanted my help?" John said sarcastically taking his appointed seat in front of the laptop. Like magic the equations appeared on the tablet in front of him. John scrolled through the numerous pages, seventeen in all.

"I do." Rodney paused then added. "Hey, by the way, good work with QMS. I thought maybe Caldwell was going to…well you know. I don't know if I told you this before or not, but thanks."

John smiled at his friend. No one got to see this side of McKay, the nice side of McKay. Rodney is a genius there was no denying that. Rodney is arrogant, no denying that either. His first impression always left a bad taste to those he met but underneath all that Rodney was just as insecure about himself as the next guy. He just had a different way of showing it. John had managed to cut through that after just one week of being on Atlantis. "If I'm doing all your calculations, what will you be doing?"

"Other stuff."

"Like?"

"You know other stuff."

"Like what?"

"More important stuff."

"For example?"

"Stuff that you have no comprehension of."

"Li-ii-ke?" John drawled out the single syllable word emphasizing his point.

"Oh for Pete's sake will you grow up! If you must know I will, for one, be imputing the variables Caldwell handed me. Two, writing a program that will use said variables to confirm my answer of 'no this is all a waste of time' no. Three, I have to increase power to the south pier to accommodate everything that Radek wired into the security system so we don't blow everyone up when Johnny Cash starts to croon. Four, the desalination tanks need their efficiency programs changed to allow for all the excess water usage. I presume you want to shower before the wedding. Five, Rose Highland needs more power diverted her direction in order to cook a meal for two thousand of your closest friends. Six, the Ancient device that McGreggor found on the west pier is giving off some unusual energy readings which I am trying to decipher. Seven, I'm going to…"

"Alright you win. I get it. You'll be doing other stuff." John dived into the equations instead of wading in. From the second day of swimming lessons when he was seven he plunged into the water preferring to get wet all at once instead of Dave's slow ankles, knees, hips, waist approach.

Every now and then John would look up over his laptop screen to see what Rodney was doing. One time he was typing on two laptops simultaneous. Another peak showed that Rodney was typing away fast and furious on his favorite laptop. This time when John took a look he found McKay staring at the computer screen with a strange look on his face.

"McKay…" John drawled out. "You okay over there buddy?"

"Your government is run by idiots. Do you want to know what they're planning? I'll tell you what their planning. They want to be able to shield specific targets. Like the White House, nuclear plants, power grids, military bases including Cheyenne Mountain which is already protected being it's under a mountain, banks, your stock exchange, your …"

"I figured as much. They're scared. First it was the Goa'uld then the Ori. They just want to be protected like us."

"They're not like us. They're protecting 'things' 'buildings', we protect people…at least we try to protect people anyway."

"We do protect people Rodney. Don't ever forget that. And be careful what you say about the government. You work for them, they're paying your salary. I'd hate to lose you here buddy."

"Right. Of course. They just seem…" Rodney was having a hard time coming up with the right word that would describe their reasoning.

"Self-absorbed."

Rodney gave a nod though he was sure there was a better word to describe their idiocy. Without another word he went back to the program he'd been working on trying different strategies, applying statistics from angles of rotation to y-coordinates. Increasing and decreasing boundaries, evaluating the quantitative data and factoring in the various cross sections of topography he was handed.

John watched Rodney work for a few more minutes before turning back to his own laptop and the screen after screen after screen of mathematical equations that kept popping up for him to resolve.

"Rodney."

"Yeah." Came a disinterested reply. Rodney continued to work on the program for Col. Caldwell. After a couple minutes when no more was said Rodney finally looked over at Sheppard. He was holding a small black velvet box. "Sheppard."

John took his eyes off the black box looking into McKay's blue ones. "Can you hold on to this for me?"

"What is it?" John passed the velvet box over to Rodney's open hand. Without asking Rodney opened the small box up to see what it held.

"Wow! I think you better hold on to this yourself. You know how I los…" Closing the box he held it out for John to take back. "Yes what is it? I'm busy." Rodney snapped into his comm. link which brought John's eyes up from the box. It was late afternoon stretching into early dinner hour. They'd been working for four hours now. John had been thinking how to go about asking one of his friends to be his Best Man. He ran through several scenarios all which ended with someone having hurt feelings. Personally, John didn't like sappy moments. McKay didn't either. "Alright. Give me a couple of minutes…meet you there."

Rodney tapped off his connection while shoving the small box into his pants pocket. He needed to use two hands to enter the code to pause the program he had running. "Trouble?" John queried. He'd watch Rodney put the ring in his pocket. John knew it was in good hands.

"No…just one more idiot I have to deal with today. It should only take a few minutes and I'll be right back. How far are you?"

"Down to the last three pages I think."

"Really?!" Rodney remarked ecstatically. "Damn you are good. I'll have to inform the General you need to spend more time down here."

"You do and that's the last thing you'll do." John warned.

"Okay. Let me go take care of this idiot. By the time I get back you should be done and we can eat dinner."

"You're all about food McKay."

"What else is there?" Rodney gave a half hearty laugh and left the lab. John turned back to his work. He was a bit hungry.

oOo

Rodney met Teyla outside of David Sheppard's quarters. Teyla informed him of their day together and of how David reacted to Elizabeth and her mother. She explained about their katas session and how it ended.

Rodney had been so wrapped up in his data bases he totally forgot all about David and Teyla. It wasn't her duty to baby-sit the younger Sheppard. After apologizing for the way he acted on the radio and for his lack of duty they got down to the problem at hand. Teyla knew that if anyone could break through David's tough exterior it would be Rodney.

"So you think I should go in there, make him mad so he'll spill his guts."

"If I have interrupted the use of 'spill his guts' correctly, then yes that is what I want you to do. He is hurting Rodney. Many years of hurt it seems. It is not good for siblings to be at odds for so long. They only have each other now."

Rodney knew all about being at odds with family. When his sister Jeanie decided to discontinue her pursuit of a degree in the sciences to marry an English professor of all things, he thought she was nuts. Jeanie was just as brilliant as he was. Rodney thought Jeanie was wasting a brilliant career for the husband and kid thing.

"If I'm doing this you're coming in with me to pick up the pieces. You know human emotions are complicated and messy compared to the purity of science. I've never been good at all that emotional crap. I don't want to be singled out as the man who wrecked Sheppard's life. Both of them."

"I will go in with you…as back-up." Teyla offered.

Rodney swiped his hand over the door chime waiting for David to open the door. When the door whooshed open Rodney jumped right in. "Hey. Sorry for abandoning you all day." Rodney sort of pushed his way past David and let himself inside David's guest quarters. Teyla followed without hesitation. She had faith in Rodney's unique abilities. "Teyla said you weren't too interested in the tour. Sorry about that. I guess unless you live and work here there's not much a ten thousand year old city can offer to one such as your self much else to keep one occupied."

"Please come in why don't you." David was none to pleased with McKay forcing himself inside.

"Thanks…already in. I know you've been invited to Sheppard's bachelor party. You going?"

"I haven't really given it much thought. I don't think my presence will be welcomed."

"Why? Because you're an ass? Arrogant? Self-centered? What? You can pick one, though more than one does apply in your case. Should I go on?"

"How dare you speak to me that way. I'll have you kno…" David's face was red with rage.

"Oh shut up and sit down. I've heard enough of your whining these past couple of days. You're a self-centered, self-important ass. And believe me when I say I know all about being a self-important ass. I've been a genius since I was eight years old. No one knows more than I do. I flaunt my intelligence frequently in everyone's face. I figured being a genius such as I am I didn't have to be polite to people. They were all idiots anyway not knowing how to tie their own shoes. Which includes you. I've put up with your petty whining about the rooms, our food, and our city. I bent over backwards allowing you to contact your precious company with not even a 'thank you' in return. I kept Ronon from killing you all as a favor to Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard. But no one and I mean no one ignores Teyla this way or talks down to her like you have. If you acted this way on the Daedalus I can't understand why Caldwell didn't toss you out one of the airlocks during flight. What I don't understand is why you came?"

Only David's father managed to get away with talking to him in this manner. If anyone else had tried they would have been fired on the spot. "I guess it was curiosity."

"Curiosity? Are you sure? Because it seems to me you want to ruin Sheppard's wedding. Compared to you Ronon is a conversationalist. Any time you do speak it comes out negative, demanding or derogatory in some way. I didn't think they taught that at Harvard. Is it payback for the funeral? Or some long ago forgotten childhood squabble?"

"That's none of your business."

"Were you adopted?" McKay zinged out of nowhere wanting to gain understanding why the two men were totally opposite. David was at least six feet six whereas John was only six-one. David had light brown hair that was well tamed and styled whereas John had dark almost black hair that was unruly at every turn. John cared about his job, his decisions and how they impacted others. From what Rodney had observed and what Ronon had relayed David was cut-throat and ruthless. Sheppard was easy-going. David was cold and rigid.

McKay's radio beeped giving it a quick tap he yelled, "what? I'm in guest quarters 7 fifth floor."

The slight interruption didn't stop David of course. "Why would you ask such a thing? Of course I'm not adopted." David's glare beamed at the thought knowing he was one hundred percent Sheppard through and through.

TBC 45/60


	46. Chapter 46

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Because you act like it that's why. Second best and all that. No wonder Sheppard… Colonel Sheppard…your brother," Rodney flustered at making a distinction of which Sheppard he was talking about his arms flailing in all directions trying to get his point across. "…never mentioned he had a family. Never once sent home a letter or requested leave. For the first four years here we all thought he was a loner. Taking all the high risk missions, doing all those crazy stunts, almost getting himself killed on a regular basis seemed to fit the profile of someone who had nothing to lose. No family left behind who'd care if he lived or died. It wasn't until your father's funeral that any of us even knew he had family back on Earth."

"He was Dad's choice to run the family business. But he ran away like a coward like he always did when things got too tough. He ran from his responsibilities, for God's sake he didn't even attend his own father's funeral."

"David, surely you do not believe that. John would have been there if he could have. His work…" Injected Teyla.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." David interrupted. "Everyone here holds John high up on a pedestal like he can walk on water or something. That's not who John is. He's the guy who snuck off to a Johnny Cash concert at the Forum leaving me behind to cover his ass if he got caught sneaking in after curfew. He's the one who took Suzie Armstead to the prom when he knew I wanted to ask her. He's the one who drug the Sheppard name through the mud when he received his court martial for disobeying orders. John's the boy who received every sports trophy when we were kids no matter what sport we played in. John's the man who stood up to our father and defied his demands. I hate him for that. John did something that I had no backbone to do. John found true love. Julia and I barely see each other. And all that crap about National Security; not knowing if John was alive or dead all those years. Not knowing ate at dad. I stayed with dad after John left. That was nineteen years ago. I learned the business from the ground up, took care of dad when he got ill. Where was John? He couldn't be bothered, out of radio contact, on maneuvers, finals were that week, I've heard all the excuses. I filled my family responsibilities. I didn't run away. But John did."

David sat red faced tears streaming down his cheeks. He was so confused. Did he really come here to ruin John's wedding like McKay thought. Was he really that petty that he had to give John a taste of his own medicine? What could have been so damned important that he ran out on their father's wake, all their business associates, dad's friends from work and him?

"I'm sorry." John stated from the opened door.

oOo

John was on the last page of equations when he came to one algorithm that didn't make any sense at all. There was no such thing as a triple decimal equation except that Rodney had typed it out that way. Even ignoring the triple decimal John spent the next forty minutes trying to figure out what Rodney's algorithm was trying to produce. He seemed to have a uniform cross section but it had a negative exponent and no end point in the frequency distribution table. The speed and sequence were off with the end point. He couldn't finish the rest until he solved this equation first. Each algorithm was dependant on the one before.

Rodney said he'd be back shortly but that was sixty-five minutes ago. John didn't think he could explain this over the radio so he did the next best thing. "McKay!"

"_What?!"_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm in guest quarters 7 fifth floor."_

"I'm on my way." John hopped off the stool, grabbed the laptop and headed to the guest quarters section of Atlantis. He remembered Evelyn being on level 3 and Col. Caldwell usually stayed on the Daedalus, but maybe for a change he was staying on level 5. Rodney said he had to deal with an idiot John assumed it was one of his many minions. But at times Caldwell fell into that category according to McKay standards.

He reached guest quarters number 7 and heard shouting through the door. He didn't recognize the voice.

"_I don't know what to believe anymore. Everyone here holds John high up on a pedestal like he can walk on water or something. That's not who John is. He's the guy who snuck off to a Johnny Cash concert at the Forum leaving me behind and to cover his ass if he got caught after curfew. He's the one who took Suzie Armstead to the prom when he knew I wanted to ask her."_

Suzie Armstead? He hadn't heard that name since high school. John thought the door open instead of using the door chime. He didn't want to interrupt who ever it was on the other side of the door that was shouting. The door whooshed opened silently using his mental command. Rodney, Teyla and his brother _Dave_ were inside. Dave was doing the shouting, his face red and tear streaked. John just listened.

"…one who drug the Sheppard name through the mud when he received his court martial for disobeying orders. John's the boy who received every sports trophy when we were kids no matter what sport we played in. John's the man who stood up to our father and defied his demands. I hate him for that. John did something that I had no backbone to do. John found true love. Julia and I barely see each other. And all that crap about National Security; not knowing if John was alive or dead all those years. Not knowing ate at dad. I stayed with dad after John left. That was nineteen years ago. I learned the business from the ground up, took care of dad when he got ill. Where was John? He couldn't be bothered, out of radio contact, on maneuvers, finals were that week, I've heard all the excuses. I filled my family obligations. I didn't run away. But John did."

John hadn't known his brother carried such animosity towards him. Sure he and Dave had words at their father's funeral but as he told Dave afterwards he wasn't running away from his duty to his family. He was fulfilling a duty to his country. John thought Dave understood that. He stayed away because his father told him never to come back. But hearing Dave just now it seems he was only patronizing him back on Earth.

"I'm sorry." John stated from the opened door. "I didn't know you hated me that much."

Startled by the voice coming from the open doorway David started to say something but had no idea what to say next. "John I…"

"I get it. You don't have to say anything Dave." John took a couple more steps into the room towards McKay. "Rodney you'll have to finish these last few algorithms. There's no such thing as a triple decimal in any mathematics known to mankind. The equations you have before and after have no relative value. You seem to have a uniform cross section but it has a negative exponent and no end point in the frequency distribution table. The speed and sequence are off with the end point. I can't finish the rest until you solve this equation first."

"Really?" Rodney ripped the PC tablet out of Sheppard's hands. "Let me see that! I don't remember anything like that when I typed them out for you earlier. Are you sure you didn't screw something up?"

John stood stunned for a millisecond at McKay's behavior considering all the other stuff going on and what he'd just heard. "Also will you tell the guys that I'm busy but go ahead and start the bachelor party without me. They've been looking forward to it for a few months now. Teyla I know that Elizabeth would really like you to join them tonight if you can. That is if you don't have something more important to do."

"That's it? You gonna run away this time too?" David shouted.

John stopped but didn't turn around to look at his brother. "I'm not running away. I'm the military commander of this base. Just because I'm getting married tomorrow doesn't mean my responsibilities stop. I have duties to attend too."

"Duties? Dr. McKay and Ms. Emmagan have mentioned numerous times over the last couple of days that this 'base' as you call it is pretty much on leave which includes you. I'm sure there are others who can take care of base matters. You're a coward John Sheppard, you always have been."

John's blood boiled at the remark coming from his brother as he slowly turned around to face his accuser. His jaw clinched tight just like his fists. Through gritted teeth he replied. "Dave, I've never run from a fight my entire life. Don't intend to start now or tomorrow or the next day or the day after that or the day after that. Don't you ever say that I am a coward. From that very first day I put on a uniform and was sworn into the Air Force I have done everything humanly possibly to protect those I serve with; both military and civilian, those who serve under me, those that were being persecuted. At times doing so came at a high personal cost to me. As I told you after Dad's funeral I wasn't running away from my family obligations, I was fulfilling a duty to my country…actually the world and two fucking galaxies. I am committed to protecting everyone on this base, Earth, and in this galaxy for God's sake which at this very moment includes you. If I don't leave now I just might have to throw myself into the brig for assaulting you."

"You're not leaving this time John unless I go with you. We need to settle things between us once and for all." David was not about to give in…not this time. He'd been granted security clearance so there was no place he couldn't go, there was going to be no more excuses, no more lies between them. Standing, he wiped a hand across his face which felt hot under his touch.

"Fine." John exited the suite his stride strained. David ran out the door behind his brother.

"That went well don't you think?" Rodney quipped.

"What should we do?" Teyla asked concerned.

McKay started pacing back and forth when his head shot up and his fingers began snapping. "Carl!"

"Dr. Epson?"

"Yes. We contact Carl. He'll know what to do. If we contact the General that will look bad for Sheppard. Elizabeth doesn't need to know about his. Ronon might just kill David on sight for his coward comment. Yes, Carl is our best bet. You contact Carl and fill him in. I'll contact command and see if they can find Sheppard on the sensors. Though I have a feeling I know where he's headed."

Teyla did as she was instructed. What Rodney said made perfect sense. Carl always knew how to talk John through any crisis and this was definitely becoming a crisis. She felt it was her fault for pressing David earlier during their workout session and for bringing Rodney in.

Rodney contacted command the sensors showed two individuals heading to the jumper bay. Rodney smiled to himself, _right again_. Rodney relayed the information to Carl in hopes they weren't too late.

oOo

Lt. Col. Evan Lorne leaned back in his office chair a tired sigh escaping his lips. He looked at his watch which read 18:08 hours. The twenty-four hour countdown had begun. Evan rubbed his tired eyes sitting forward again in his chair to go over the data on his laptop one more time before heading to the bachelor party in the rec room.

Two days ago the Daedalus was off-loaded and the supplies safely stored in the distribution warehouse. Evan thought disbursement could wait until after the nuptials and his commanding officer agreed. Colonel Sheppard's crates were directed to the banquet hanger by the Colonel himself so doling out shower gels, cookies and candy to the rest of the expedition could wait.

That was until General-Mayor Priboie Brankovik showed up at his office door a few hours after off-loading was finished wanting to know where his two crates of champagne were. _Champagne? There was no mention of champagne on the manifest_. The Lt. Colonel jumped at the request both men heading to the warehouse. Evan found the two crates labeled 'sports drink' on the manifest order after about an hour of searching. Evan chuckled to himself seeing how the General had taken a lesson from Colonel Sheppard and disguised the champagne on the ships manifest thus hiding it from Caldwell.

"Found them Sir. Where would you like them taken?" Col. Lorne asked.

"Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Simpson would like the two crates taken to Lab 11."

"Lab 11—isn't that the cryogenics lab?"

"Indeed. I have assigned the task of chilling down four hundred bottles of very expensive champagne to the good doctors. They informed me they had several options to try which include liquid nitrogen, dry ice, chemical cold packs and if necessary the cryogenic tubes."

"I'm sure they'll manage but what if the bottles break during testing? Liquid nitrogen is a minus 256 degrees Fahrenheit."

"**да, a****s** an added incentive I told them I would dock their pay $400.00 American for each broken bottle."

"Excellent plan Sir. I'll have them there shortly...safely and in one piece."

The General laughed heartedly leaving Col. Lorne to his task.

When Evan got back to his office there was a crowd of about fifteen standing outside his door. He recognized some were from the medical wing, some from the science sector and a few from technical services. As he walked up he began speaking. "Is there a problem here?"

All fifteen voices started talking at once. _Big mistake Evan_ he thought to himself.

"Okay…okay…quiet down, quiet down." Evan opened his office door and motioned for everyone to enter. When the last body was through the door he entered weaving his way through bodies to take his position by his desk. "Okay…one at a time. Ms. McGuire, what can I do for you?"

Nurse Nellie McGuire took a half step forward before she began. "I need my personal care box Colonel." Simply stated.

"Disbursement of supplies will commence after the wedding." The room erupted with various shouts—all bordering on staging a lynching. "Quiet please. Please calm down. Ms. McGuire what is so important that it cannot wait?"

The office fell to hushed murmurs as Nellie replied. "Myself along with several other nurses, doctors and medical staff ordered twinkle lights to decorate the reception hanger. They're in with our personal supplies. We really need them."

"Is that pretty much the rest of you too?" Lorne asked. He saw a lot of heads bobbing in the affirmative as well as heard a few yeses. "Alright then, you'll have your personal packages by tonight." More unsettled murmurs came from the small crowd. "I'm sorry that's the best I can do."

The appeased mob exited his office and Lorne set about rounding up a few volunteers since most of the contingent was on down time. He gathered thirty or so volunteers and set them to their task. A ring of his door chime announced another problem. Sergeants Moore and Buckland entered.

"What's up fellas?" Lorne asked in a casual way.

"Sir we need access to the supplies that came in on the Daedalus." That was Sergeant Moore.

"You guys too? Can I ask why?"

Moore gave Buckland a confused look, _'you guys too?'_, Buckland just shrugged his shoulders and Moore continued. "Most of the Marine detachment had their dress uniforms shipped here. We thought we'd perform the 'The Arch of Sabers' for the Colonel and Dr. Weir. We have seven crates listed on the manifest, code named "cold weather gear', Sir."

"Help yourselves gentleman I've already got crews working to disburse the personal care packages. Seems the medical staff ordered twinkle lights. And some of the other departments ordered stuff too."

"Good to know Sir. 'Cause we also ordered special party food for the bachelor party tomorrow night."

As the two Sergeants left the office Captain Cadman entered. Lorne gave her a smile. "Your personal care package will be delivered by tonight. Buckland and Moore are on their way to get the dress uniforms." Evan greeted cutting to the heart of why the Captain was most likely here.

"Good to know Sir, but that's not why I'm here." Laura implicated.

"Do tell."

"I assume then you are aware that the Marines intend to honor Colonel Sheppard with 'The Arch of Sabers'."

"I just found out that's why Sgts. Moore and Buckland were here. They needed access to the warehouse to get their _cold weather gear_ as they put it."

"Well me and some of the others who have been helping have been bouncing ideas off each other about the ceremony and reception. We've got the banquet hanger looking like anything but a hanger. Really posh and swanky if I do say so. I was elected to ask you if you would be Master of Ceremonies for the wedding."

**Да**. - Yes in Russian

TBC 46/60


	47. Chapter 47

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"I was elected to ask you if you would be Master of Ceremonies for the wedding." Captain Cadman stated.

"I don't know…" Evan thought of at least ten other people who were better suited to pull off Master of Ceremony duties and the list of names kept rolling in like the surf.

"Look I've done most of it for you. You know us Marines we work on schedules, time tables, and we've practiced so it's down to the minute." Laura set her laptop that she'd been holding all this time down on the desk and accessed her time table. "See here," Laura picking out a random section and pointed. "At 17:40 hours the Colonel and his Best Man enter from the east side of the pier to stand here at checkpoints Alpha and Charlie." Again Laura points to a diagram in the right hand column. A replica of the south pier, Alter area, seating for two thousand guests were outlined in magnificent detail. "At 17:43 you cue the music for the Mother of the Bride to enter. At 17:47 Maid of Honor enters. It takes approximately 2.25 minutes to walk down the center isle if she keeps pace with the music. She's designated to stop at checkpoint Delta. At 17:53 you get everyone to rise. Then at 17:56 you cue the music, Dr. Weir enters taking 2.45 minutes to end at checkpoint Bravo. At 18:00 precisely Teyla begins the wedding. It's mostly laid out but I have a few minor details to work out. So what do you say? You'll do it?"

Evan scanned Cadman's time table. "You actually timed how long it would take to walk down the isle? And why would it take Dr. Weir twenty seconds longer?"

"Nerves, Sir. So, you'll do it?" She asked again.

He was finding it hard to refuse. Cadman had the biggest eyes ever over a devilish smile and she knew how to use explosives. "I'll do it."

"As soon as I iron out the last few wrinkles I'll e-mail you a copy to go over. If you have any questions let me know."

"Were you a wedding planner before Cadman?"

"Hell no…Sir. A Marine all the way." Laura grinned one last time saving her file and closing up her laptop.

Lt. Col. Lorne was bothered a few more times regarding supplies so he dispatched a city-wide e-mail alerting everyone. Two hours after sending the communication his door chime stopped chiming. Peace and quiet at last.

He'd been busy the last two days with military job responsibilities and wedding details. He was the 'go-to' guy for everything. Cadman had forwarded him a draft of her time table. She was going to get more information tonight while attending the bachelorette party being held in Dr. Weir's suite. She promised him he would have the final copy by wedding time. The nurses with their twinkle lights needed extension cords and power. Evan asked Specialist Sukora to aid the medical staff after conferring with Drs. McKay and Zelenka that there wouldn't be a power overload.

The self appointed team who worked on making wax candle centerpieces wanted to get an early start on the tables as they overheard that the linens were finally in place. The flower rings made by the Botany department were finished and the two teams converged on the banquet hanger. Setting at least one on each of the more than three hundred tables. Some tables were extra long so two or three candle/flower rings were placed. It was a mix of table sizes for sure. Some tables would only seat four, others up to twenty. A mix of round, oblong, square and rectangle tables filled five eighths of the large hanger. There were four main isles dividing the three hundred tables into four quadrants. At the center of all four isles in the center of the room would be the wedding parties table. The other three eighths of the hanger made up the dance floor and state of the art music central.

Rose Highland head Chef had designated four serving stations strategically placed around the hall. She requested the room be divided into four quadrants for faster service breaking up two thousand people into manageable numbers of approximately five hundred. She would have plenty of food at each of the four stations and with access down both sides of the serving table it would take no time at all to have everyone enjoying the feast she was preparing. With Col. Caldwell's permission Rose requested the cooks onboard the Daedalus to help keep the food flowing. Rose and her staff would take one station, Daedalus crew one station, the Athosians one station and she had volunteers for the final station. Everyone wanted to help in some small way.

With the clock ticking now under twenty-four hours tomorrow would be a busy day.

Lorne snapped out of his daydream and ten minutes had passed. He was still staring at the data on his laptop but the words made no sense as if it were written in a foreign language. There's always tomorrow he told himself as he closed down his computer, turned out the office lights and headed to his room to change before going to the rec room.

oOo

David followed about two steps behind his older brother down the hall it was only when he stepped into the transporter did his brother wait for him to catch up. Once David was in John tapped the display screen that opened up on the back wall. When the door opened a moment later David realized they were in a different part of the city he had not seen before. John stepped out moving rigidly down the hall his fists were still clinched tight and he hadn't uttered a single word.

A door swished opened two paces before John was even close enough to activate the door opening controls. David filed that question to the back of his mind for now but vowed to ask him about it later. That was if they were still speaking to each other later.

David followed his older brother through the door into a large room filled with box-like structures. John kept walking silently until he was next to one then he touched some sort of a lever and soon a whirring sound began. As David positioned himself closer to John he finally could see what was making the noise. The back hatch of the odd shaped box lowered. John threw out his arm indicating David could do the honors and go first.

Cautious step after cautious step David advanced up the small ramp into the box. Once he stepped inside the lights came on automatically. John's eyebrow lifted into his unruly hairline at that surprising event. He would definitely be talking to Beckett when he got back. John followed Dave pushing past him into the forward section where he took the pilot seat. Dave was still awed and bug-eyed over what he was seeing. They were not boxes at all. They were a ship of some kind he surmised.

John started his pre-flight check of Jumper Five, "Flight this is Sheppard."

"_Flight. Go ahead Sir."_

"Be advised I'm taking Jumper Five out. On board with me is David Sheppard."

"_Understood Sir. Destination?"_

"The usual." The flight command tech smiled. The Colonel's _usual_ was one heck of a ride.

"_Jumper Bay roof open. You're cleared for departure. Have a good flight Colonel."_

"Roger, Sheppard out."

John retracted the back hatch as he powered up the jumper. David was still standing looking around. "Better take a seat." He said. John didn't care if it was in back or one of the three remaining seats up front with him. David moved into the front section choosing the co-pilots seat. He was careful not to touch anything as he sat down and waited.

The jumper rose.

Carl reached the jumper bay as the small ship ascended through the roof opening. Entering the command center he informed the duty officer to contact him the moment Colonel Sheppard radioed his return. There wasn't anything he could do until the Colonel and Mr. Sheppard returned. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late to save a family.

Silence filled the jumper. Dave's eyes were wide with wonder as John flew over and around the Manhattan sized city. When John dived down towards the water David gasped clutching the arm rests of his seat in a white-knuckled grip. Out of the corner of John's eye he watched his brother's death grip on his seat. John's lip curled slightly into a smile knowing he was the one who caused his little brother to panic. Sadistic as it may have seemed but amusing none the less.

Now under water John piloted the jumper to his favorite reef where they stayed for a long while still in awkward silence watching the brightly colored sea life going about their business. When John had enough of that he took the jumper up circled the Athosian settlement before heading out into the cold deep black of space. John did his best thinking when he was flying. On many occasions he would take a jumper up just to sit in blissful quiet staring back at Lantea from space. The blue marble was a swirl of activity most of the time but from space it was subdued down to peaceful.

As the jumper climbed higher and higher into the night sky David began to panic. "I'm sorry!" He shouted. "Can you just stop now?"

John wasn't about to stop. He was a single grain of sand in the desert of life that was slowly pulling him under. His emotions were off the chart going in several directions. What he needed now was for the vastness of space to push in all around him making him whole again. He needed some sense of serenity. John ignored Dave's plea and panicked looks. He didn't stop until he was somewhere between the thermosphere and exosphere. John turned Jumper Five around giving Dave a breathtaking view of the planet from space.

"I didn't know you hated me so much." John said to the view screen in front of him. His voice was steady but on the quiet side.

"I don't hate you."

"Fine. You don't hate me. So you what—resent me is that it? Same thing in my book."

"Then you need a different book." David snapped then took a second to steal a look at his brother staring out the front window. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Came a quick reply. No use telling his little brother he had probably heard it all.

"Yes I resent you. You were never around when we needed you…when I needed you!" It came out harsher than David intended but it was the truth. John was never around. "I remember you always saying you had to do what you felt was right for yourself, that you couldn't allow yourself to be forced into some thing that you weren't, but what about me? Your leaving forced me to become some thing I didn't want and wasn't ready for and now look who I am today."

"My job…"

"Stop! I've heard it all before. Is that your patented response? 'My job.' it's like you have it on instant reply. When are you going to stop hiding behind your job and face facts!?"

John turned to look at his brother for the first time since they left the jumper bay. Steeling his eyes he wondered if Dave had any clue. "And just what are those facts Dave? The fact that Dad planned my life for me from the time I was fourteen. Never once asking me what I wanted. It was always what he wanted. The fact that he told me over the phone that he didn't have a son named John Sheppard. Or was it the fact that he told me to get out, stay out and never come back. Well you know what little brother I did what he asked for once. I left. I took care of myself from that day forward. I took responsibility for my actions. Never did I tread on the Great Patrick Sheppard name. Not once! I don't know where you got that idea but I never used Dad's name during my court martial for doing the right thing. I was already dead to him so why bother." He ran a hand over the back of his neck. In the last few minutes the headache he was trying to ignore grew.

David was stunned at the pour of spiteful emotions coming from his brother. He remembered sitting at the top of the stairs listening to his father and John argue after his dad found the acceptance letter to Stanford and the ROTC letter from the Air Force. Arguing was nothing new in the Sheppard household, John disagreed more than agreed with their father. David knew his life had changed the moment the front door slammed shut with John on the other side. David didn't know about the phone call. He wondered when that happened.

"Do you know how hard it was on me to come back for the funeral? Everyone on Atlantis kept telling me they were sorry for my loss. They had no fucking idea that that loss happened twenty-four years ago."

"Dad was angry when he told you not to come back. He didn't mean it."

"Well he never told me that!" John spat the sour tasting words from his tongue. "I gave him an opportunity when I invited him to the wedding. He didn't come and neither did you. Like I said I was dead to him and you took his side." John sat back in the pilots chair resting his throbbing head. He closed his eyes willing the nausea to stay at bay.

"I didn't take sides. You made that decision for me when you left." Dave looked down at his fisted hands. "I've always looked up to you, and you just left. It was supposed to be you who inherited the business." David closed his eyes for a moment. "I was supposed to be the one free to do whatever I wanted. You said you'd always look out for me, but you abandoned me, left me alone and with the business."

"Don't blame me for that. All you had to do was stand up for yourself and say no to him." John found himself swallowing more and more in his attempt to keep his lunch where it was. John powered down the jumper so that they were essentially floating in space. He got up leaning heavily on the back of the seat to keep his balance. He stumbled into the rear compartment to the left bench where emergency supplies were kept. John realized he was missing dinner. Opening the supply box he found it empty. _Damn._ He checked under the right bench just in case coming up empty handed there too.

"John, are you all right?" David was beginning to worry. He'd watched his brother swallowing constantly, rub his neck, and close his eyes all signs of a headache. He'd had plenty of them over the years. His complexion paled along with the constant swallowing meant something more.

"Just a headache. Why are you here anyway?"

"For the same reason Evelyn Weir is here I suspect. Dr. Weir arranged for my clearance as a wedding gift to you from what Dr. McKay mentioned in passing."

"McKay?" John turned too quickly to look at his brother and paid for it with a spike of pain at the back of his head. He winced as his vision blurred around the edges.

"He has been my escort. So was Ronon until I said something he didn't like." David paused keeping a trained eye on his brother as he went through compartment after compartment and box after box looking for something. David lunged forward when John swayed but John recovered on his own. "I'm not here to ruin your wedding like you did Dad's funeral. No matter what your friends might have told you."

"What?" John was surprised to hear Dave say that. He had every intention of being there for his little brother whether his dad was there for him or not over the years. John didn't blame Dave. Well not much anyway, there were a few things he could still blame his little brother for. If he hadn't had to deal with Ava Dixon after destroying the rogue Replicator he still would have made the funeral service, but duty came first.

"Dr. McKay thinks I'm here to get even."

"Well aren't you?" This time John used both hands to rub circles at his temples in an effort to relieve some of the pain pounding away at his brain.

"No!" David shouted his voice echoed off the walls of the small craft he was in.

TBC 47/60


	48. Chapter 48

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Are you sure? I seem to remember hearing a very long list. I told you I was sorry for what happened at Dad's funeral and I'll tell you again. I'm sorry. It was beyond my control. You didn't have security clearance to know, God I wished I could have explained it to you back then but I don't have a job like yours; working from nine to five with two hour lunches. My job is twenty-four/seven everyday." Sheppard finished his search in the back shoving past Dave who moved back to stand in the doorway between compartments. John retook the pilot seat. His headache had moved from pounding to jackhammers inside his head. His stomach was on the verge of rebelling from the emotional abuse.

"I didn't come here to start a fight with you. Your friends pushed and I pushed back. One thing led to another and out it all came."

"Yeah I got that part. Well let me set the record straight on a few things. I got court-martialed for doing what I thought had to be done in order to save those servicemen. My CO had it in for me from the start so disobeying orders gave him what he needed to get rid of me. I never once used dad's name to get anything or go anywhere my entire life. I lost the Little League Championship game and yes Dad was right there yelling at me telling me how much of a loser I was. I'm sorry you think you got stuck with Dad and the business. You should have walked away like I did. I wasn't planning on going to the prom at all. I only went to protect you."

"Protect me?!"

"Yes protect you! Suzie found out you wanted to take her but she didn't like you. Said you were too boring…stuffy. She wanted to have fun. So when she asked me I went so you could be mad at me and not her. It's not like you were never mad at me for something. And I didn't know you even liked Johnny Cash. Tickets were sold out so when it came down to concert night I had to sneak in. You probably wouldn't have gone in since it was illegal. Then I would have missed the concert dragging your sorry ass back home. And I didn't run away. Dad made it very clear that I was no longer welcomed in his house. The same way you made it crystal clear to me at Dad's funeral that I wasn't welcomed either."

"I said some things I didn't mean that day. So had Dad. He tried you know. You didn't make it easy for either of us to apologize."

"Yeah. Maybe." John was staring out the front window again. "Arraggghh!" John doubled over grabbing his head. His head was about to split open for sure.

"John what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a headache. I think it's about time we head back." John sat back up reinitializing the jumper controls. "At least your resentment towards me is out in the open now so maybe we can work on making it right between us." John eased the jumper back towards the planet his vision now graying at the edges. He needed to get Dave back safely was a mantra he repeated to himself inside his head.

"Since when do you talk?" David asked worried about his brother's headache.

"Since Carl came into my life four years ago after my accident which left me paralyzed from the waist down." John rattled off like it was old news.

"Paralyzed?"

John turned his head towards Dave wincing as the pain spiked inside his head at the slight movement. "Long story. Carl will be there when we land. You can ask him about it." Sheppard took a deep breath in before contacting Atlantis to steady his voice. The last thing he needed right now was a full out medical team being dispatched to the jumper bay. "Flight, Jumper Five on final approach."

_Why would this Carl guy be there? John didn't make any request._ All David could do was sit back and watch the planet grow larger in the view screen.

"_Copy that Jumper Five."_ The technician replied.

oOo

"Katie, Laura, Erin please come in." Elizabeth said. "Make yourselves comfortable."

The living space was filling up. Laughter filled the room and spilled out into the hall. Evelyn was telling childhood stories about Elizabeth that had most of the women who had arrived flocking to her mother's feet intent on hearing every word.

"Teyla!" Elizabeth threw her arms open in a welcoming yet excited motion. "I'm so glad you're here. How was your day with John's brother?"

"It was…taxing at times." Teyla had a constrained look on her face. Maybe it was worry.

"Teyla please, something happened I can tell by the look on your face." Elizabeth began going down her own list of possible catastrophes. David hadn't been the most pleasant person she'd ever met. He carried quite a chip on his shoulder. "Come with me. We can talk in private in here." Elizabeth moved off towards the bedroom.

"It was not my intention to disrupt your party or cause you alarm. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Elizabeth invited Teyla to join her at her side. "You haven't disrupted anything Teyla; now please tell me what has happened. Is David all right? John? Was it something Rodney or Ronon did?"

"I am afraid it is something I have done. All are well. I pushed Mr. Sheppard a little too far. I had a belief that something was bothering him. In doing so Colonel Sheppard found out that his brother is here. I am sorry to say I have ruined your wedding gift."

"Oh Teyla you don't know how that eases my mind. I'm surprised that John hadn't figured it out before now. It's good that he knows. Now they can spend time together before the wedding to talk and enjoy the bachelor party together."

Teyla pasted on a smile and acknowledged Elizabeth's relief. There was more to the story of course but that could wait for another time, another place. Tonight was Elizabeth's special night she did not need to be burdened with any more. "Shall we return to the party?"

"Yes we shall. You can help me keep my mother under control. She's been telling stories about me all day."

"I am sure it is out of love that she does so. She is very proud of you Elizabeth. And grateful to have this opportunity to see exactly where you work and what you do."

"I know. But it still is embarrassing when she talks about how difficult it was to potty train me." Each woman responded with a smile before going back into the living space to join the others.

There was a definite influx of people coming and going from the suite. Many of the women stopped to give their congratulations, some stayed for an hour, others longer depending on their work schedules. Elizabeth wished she knew how John kept the suites door open. It would allow her to listen in on her mother's tales correcting any exaggerations that might come up.

Kate Heightmeyer helped by passing out snacks and other refreshments to the women gathered. When it seemed there were no more guests arriving or departing Elizabeth made her way over to where her mother was sitting. Elizabeth barely relaxed before Christina threw out the first question. "Just how romantic is Colonel John Sheppard?"

Elizabeth blushed a bright red. After a few minutes of thought she reached a satisfactory answer. "Very."

"Details. We want details. Right ladies?" Christina said aloud looking around the room at all the nodding faces. Her New Yorker voice came through loud and clear.

"A proper woman never kisses and tells." Elizabeth held the prim and proper pose for about ten seconds before she burst into laughter. The others soon joined in with her.

Over on the other side of Atlantis in the rec room men came and went, some stayed. Three large screened TV's were set up side-by-side each playing a different football game. On the first screen was Arizona and Stanford, the second screen had the Army – Navy game playing and on the third was Purdue and Ohio State. Some of the men found a favorite team to watch while others scanned all three games simultaneously. There was plenty of hollering whenever there was a great play.

Behind the men watching football several tables were set up for playing cards. Two tables of eight were playing poker with the new poker chips the Colonel brought back from Earth. A third table had six men playing Texas Hold'em. Betting with whatever snack item was available to them. Blackjack was being played on one table. The air hockey table had a line to play the winner as did the pool table and ping-pong table.

Two large tables were set up with snacks and drinks to keep everyone in the festive mood. The guest of honor still had not arrived yet. When McKay showed up at the appointed time he relayed the Colonel's message to start the party without him. The room hesitated for a moment before someone yelled dibs on the pool table. After that is was a free for all of moving bodies and shouts of camaraderie everywhere.

General Brankovik and Colonel Caldwell made the rounds of the room mainly watching everyone having a good time. Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka were toeing off on one of three chess boards that were set up. Evan was shooting darts on the far wall. Ronon had talked a couple of Marines into arm wrestling. They still had not seen the guest of honor.

"General, Colonel, care to join us? Two seats just opened up." Airman Grunig pointed to the vacant seats while shuffling the playing cards. "We're playing with chips only tonight." He added.

Caldwell was about to decline when the General spoke up. "We'd be glad to join you, wouldn't we Steven?" General Brankovik was getting into the spirit of the evening. Tonight he was just one of the guys. Not a General and certainly not the expedition leader at least for a while or until he was out of poker chips.

"Great take a seat. The whites are $1, reds $5 and the blues are $10. Be careful of Smitty here I think he counts cards. Rex there's holding his own. Yen, Fuller and DeMarco are learning." Supplied Airman Grunig.

The General took a seat followed by Caldwell. "And what about you Airman? How are you fairing with the chips tonight?" Steven asked sliding his three stacks of colored chips towards himself.

"Well Sir, I'd say somewhere in the middle between holding my own and learning. One dollar ante to start." Grunig shuffled the cards one more time as chips clinked into the center of the table. He began dealing with a broad smile on his face. Behind the General at the next poker table he heard a 'bloody hell' that could not be mistaken for anyone other than the Chief Medical Officer.

Six floors up in the Center Tower the women were holding their own poker night. Evelyn, Zaida, Katie Brown, Marta O'Shea, Elizabeth, and Laura sat around the dining table made for four. Christine had been to the rec room two days prior and made off with two sets of poker chips and cards. Gathered around the coffee table in front of the couch Christina, Erin, Alyce, Kate and Amelia were playing Texas Hold'em. Miko, Doris, Sheila and a few others were gathered around the large TV screen watching a movie and enjoying snacks.

Others mingled around the suite enjoying the atmosphere and snacks. Teyla excused herself to prepare for the Nuptiae ceremony leaving after only a couple of hours. Her hidden distress over John and his brother's wellbeing had put a damper on enjoying herself at the party.

Throughout the evening Evelyn outplayed everyone with the cards she was dealt. Nine times out of ten Evelyn had nothing and yet she played on bluffing her way to winning. Elizabeth was thinking she was bluffing again and tossed in another $10. "Show me what you got Mom."

Evelyn laid down her cards towards the center of the table. Four two's and a queen of diamonds.

"I thought you were bluffing again." Elizabeth stated.

"One doesn't bluff all the time dear. You should know that there has to be truth at some point to get what you want." Evelyn raked in her winnings.

oOo

Jumper Five landed back on its pad with a heavy thud. Carl's radar that something was wrong inside the jumper just went up a notch. Colonel Sheppard was too good a pilot to make such a bad landing. He stood waiting for the back hatch to lower. After several minutes he was reaching for his comm to summon help. He'd been in a jumper a few times but never knew how to operate the back ramp from either the inside or outside. The hatch started lowering, half way down he heard someone yell out. _"Help! We need help in here!"_

John shut his eyes letting his head fall backwards to the seat rest. His head was killing him. The nauseous feeling inside his stomach was competing for attention. He was doing his best not to give in to either. At least he managed to get the jumper safely back to Atlantis. He was close—too close to passing out, but something nagged at him to stay conscious. Dave.

"John can you hear me?" A panicked David asked. "John?"

"Yeah…not so loud. Head hurts remember." He mumbled.

Dave lowered his voice several octaves but it was still too loud when he spoke. "What do we do now…wait for help to come?"

"Um."

"What about that Carl guy you mentioned. Can we call him?" David's panicked voice wondered aloud.

"Waiting."

"John please. You're not making any sense. You're sick. And it's more than just a headache. We need to get out of here. How do I open that door thing back there?"

John raised his right arm trying to point to the hatch release. His head lolled to the right opening his eyes to mere slits. "That one."

"This?" David pointed to the DHD panel. He was beginning to wish now that he'd paid more attention when he first entered and watched John run through his flight procedures.

"No. That one…on the console. Funny looking one."

"John they're all funny looking to me. Now come on, please, concentrate. If I help you sit up do you think you could be more specific?" David was given what he thought might have been a nod so he maneuvered out of his chair to put an arm behind John raising him back up.

"Arraggghh."

"Sorry." David said quickly but continued to pull John forward in his seat. John's head remained tilted back using David's forearm as a resting place.

John reached out to push the hatch control. David could hear the door lowering at the back of the jumper. He recalled John saying Carl would be waiting so when the door was down half way he yelled. "Help! We need help in here!"

John squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. Dave's voice was just too loud for his pounding head. David looked over his shoulder seeing a large man about the size of Ronon enter only with short sandy brown hair. "Carl?" David ventured to say.

"Yes…but how did you know?"

"John said you'd be waiting. Look, he's got a real bad headache and I think there might be something wrong with his stomach. He keeps swallowing hard." David rested his brother back against the pilot seat stepping out of the way so that Carl could evaluate his brother.

Carl knew the symptoms and signs well. "Has he vomited?"

"No. Why?"

"In the back you should find a metal pail, get it and bring it here. Quickly please." Carl and David exchanged places. David did as he asked looking for a metal pail. Carl took John's pulse and respirations. He knew he should have grabbed his medical bag when the gate tech radioed that the Colonel was on his final approach. "Colonel when did you eat last?"

David heard the question dismissing it for what it was. Stupid. He found the metal pail hurrying back towards the front section. Carl reached for the pail just in time to get it under the Colonel's chin. Holding the pail in one hand he firmly supported the Colonel with the other through the retching and dry heaves that followed.

Passing the pail to David, "please." Carl leaned the Colonel back in his seat so he could catch his breath.

As if the pail contained toxic waste, which to David it did he held it out at arms length. Taking it out of the small ship, down the ramp, he sat it on the floor next to the wall. David entered in time to hear John say he was sorry. But sorry for what? He was sick.

"I know you are Colonel. Now when did you eat last?"

"Why is it so damned important to know when he ate last? Help him, he's sick. If you can't then I'll find someone more competent that will." David was reaching his boiling point.

"Shut up Dave. Carl knows what he's doing. Lunch." David's face turned beet red. Without even looking John knew how his brother acted in stressful situations. "Carl, better tell Dave to breathe before he passes out too. He has a bad habit…" John cringed when the jackhammers inside his head hit a sensitive spot. John's vision was graying more by the minute.

Carl looked to David Sheppard noticing his rather red angry face. "Mr. Sheppard please relax I will need your help with the Colonel. Do you understand?"

David sucked in a large amount of air releasing it slowly. "No I do not understand any of this. Why is my brother sick? Why do you need to know when he ate last? None of this is making any sense. Please just help him."

TBC 48/60


	49. Chapter 49

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Please just help him." David stated worriedly.

"I am going to help him, but he needs to sit here for a minute before we try to move him. As for why he's sick…if your brother does not eat on a regular basis he becomes lightheaded, then he gets what you and I would consider a migraine headache only for him ten times more severe which in turns causes the nausea which we just both experienced in the bucket. I will tell you more but I need your help getting him to the infirmary."

"Noooo! No infirmary. My room." John slurred barely holding on to consciousness, he was adamant about not going to the infirmary.

"Colonel your room is currently occupied by several women. I think the infir…"

"Old room."

"Absolutely not. Your old room is out of the question. There is too much stuff stored in there. There is not enough room to maneuver." Carl looked at his patient. He needed to get moving soon before the Colonel collapsed completely. "How about my room then?"

John nodded his acceptance to that idea which was a huge mistake. At the first movement the pain spiked and he cringed wanting to double over but couldn't with Carl holding him to the pilot seat.

"Mr. Sheppard…" David stood off to the side watching the scene play out. John was too stubborn for his own good. This Carl guy seemed to know how to handle John however. "…when I get the Colonel standing I would like for you to support his right side. I'll support his left. Together I think we can manage to get him to my room. It's not too far from the transporter."

"Yes whatever you need."

Carl manhandled Sheppard into a standing pose. David put John's right arm around his neck supporting his back as Carl moved into the same position on the left. David backed up slowly essentially dragging his brother. John couldn't seem to get his feet steady under him. Between Carl and David they held John's full weight on their shoulders. Every step they took caused a jolt of pain inside his head. John did his best to stay quiet but every now and then a moan, groan or sob would escape his tight lips.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Carl's quarters in the military section of Atlantis. The only reason David knew he was anywhere near the military was because of the gun oil smell that, mixed with sweat, lingered in the halls around them. Carl's door whooshed open revealing to David a modest room. Single bed with an expansive carved headboard, a nightstand on either side of the bed, a small round table sat in the corner with two lounge chairs similar to what he saw in Dr. Weir's quarters that morning.

Carl got the Colonel comfortable on his bed. "Mr. Sheppard would you please remove his boots I need to step into the other room to get my medical bag." David muttered something of a 'yes' and began undoing the boot laces. John clutched the bedding with both fists any time he was remotely jostled. Carl was back with his little black bag getting the rest of his vital signs.

"Colonel I need to check your pupil reactions."

"Noooo. God noooo. Please." John begged moving an unsteady hand up towards his face to protect his eyes while trying to roll away from Carl's ministrations. This had to be the most sadistic thing Doctors could do to their patients. Whenever the docs did that to him, it was like someone cutting through his head with a laser beam. The only purpose it served was to agitate his already pounding skull.

"I'll be quick."

_That's what you always say._ With no further warning the penlight seared each of his eyes. John groaned loudly rolling onto his side he was going to be sick. Carl saw the sign jumped up running back into his office for an emesis dish yelling at David to hold the Colonel so he wouldn't roll off the bed. Carl was back in no time at all sliding the dish under his chin for the second round of dry heaves.

"Mr. Sheppard would you go into the bathroom and bring back a glass of water, please?" Asked Carl. The Colonel had brought up a little bile but mostly was gagging. "Colonel this would be so much easier if we had gone to the infirmary."

"I know." John said between gags. "Don't want to spend my last night as a bachelor there." Carl guided the Colonel back into the pillows after he finished rinsing his mouth of the sour aftertaste vomiting left behind.

"One to ten, how bad?"

"Seven."

Carl doubted that it was a seven. From his initial observations he would classify this headache more on the lines of eleven or twelve. "You'll need something stronger than what I have here. I'll contact Dr. Beckett."

"No. He's at the party."

"I have no choice. If you want to get married tomorrow it's either my way or no way." Carl saw the objection melt away. "Dr. Epson to Dr. Beckett."

"_Aye lad, Beckett here.__**I bet $30.**__ What can I do for you?"_ Carson held his cards close to him watching the other players closely to see if they called his bet or not. The pot was substantial and Carson had a real good shot at raking it in. He'd been playing for a couple of hours now and was down to his last few poker chips.

"Colonel Sheppard needs IV pain meds. Would you notify the infirmary please Doctor?"

Carson moved away from the table tossing his cards down unceremoniously as he continued his conversation with Carl over the comm link. _"Can do lad. What are his vitals and what happened?" _Listening to Carl as he left the party, everyone at the poker table was in shock to see that Carson was walking away when he held three aces. His retreating form left the table and the rec room in a hurry. _"Alright, I'm on my way to you in the infirmary."_

"Dr. Beckett we're not in the infirmary. We're in my quarters."

"_Aye. You can explain __**that**__ when I get there. Beckett out."_ Carson contacted the infirmary to have one of his staff deliver the IV fluid, pain med and stand to Carl's quarters.

John saw the pained expression on Carl's face. Beckett was definitely upset and coming here. Why did these things always happen to him? How did it all go all wrong so fast from working on McKay's equations to almost passing out again from not eating? And the passing out thing was still up for grabs. He hoped his friends didn't find out about this he'd never hear the end of it. Missing his own bachelor party was enough ribbing for at least six months if not longer.

oOo

Ronon noticed Beckett's fast exit from the rec room. Looking around the room he found Rodney watching Zelenka and Caldwell have a go at chess. Catching his teammate's eye he motioned toward the door. Ronon moved through the crowded room and out into the empty hallway. Rodney appeared with mouth engaged. "What's going on?"

"Something's up. Beckett left in a hurry."

"That could mean anything."

He'd been playing darts most of the night but had managed to pull himself away to indulge in the spread at the food tables when he noticed Beckett and 2 of his team leaving in a hurry. Stepping out into the hallway with his two teammates Evan asked. "Guys do we have a problem here? What could mean anything? First Dr. Beckett leaves then Ronon and now you McKay. What gives?"

"Ronon's spidey sense went on alert. Beckett leaving could mean the Brides Maid has a hangnail or there's an emergency in the infirmary. Stuff around here's been too quiet for anything else."

"Don't think so. After what you said about Dave and Sheppard meeting my bet is on Sheppard."

"Who's Dave?" Evan asked.

"Follow along here Colonel. Didn't they teach you to read your memos in Army school? David Sheppard, Sheppard's brother is here. He came in on the Daedalus along with Elizabeth's mom. It was to be a surprise for the wedding…still turned out to be a surprise…just not a good one for Sheppard."

"The Colonel has a brother?"

"Didn't I just say that! Pay attention." Rodney thought through the logic that was Ronon's mind figuring he was probably correct. "We should contact Teyla. If something's up with Sheppard she would know." Ronon liked his thinking. "McKay to Teyla."

"_Yes Rodney."_

"Are you with Sheppard and Sheppard?"

"_No. I am in my room preparing for tomorrow. Have there been further problems?"_

"Don't know yet. Carson left in a hurry and Ronon has a spidey feeling."

"_Where are you? I will come to you."_

"We're just outside the rec room. Hurry." Rodney clicked off his radio and turned to Ronon. "Okay mighty tracker, Teyla will be here shortly which way?"

"Wouldn't it be easier just to radio Beckett?" Ronon supplied.

"Well of course it would. I just thought since…since you've been on base for the last few days you might need to take your tracking skills out for a stretch. Hone them up so to speak. Oh alright, I'll contact Beckett."

"No need. On my way here I spoke to Dr. Epson. John and his brother have returned safely. However John has taken ill. Seems he did not eat dinner before taking the jumper out. Carl suspected that the extreme emotion exhibited by Colonel Sheppard combined with his lack of nourishment has caused the Colonel's illness. They are in Dr. Epson's quarters as we speak."

"You got all that out of Carl in the time it took you to walk here?" Asked a surprised Rodney.

"No actually. I received all this information in the time it took me to run here Dr. McKay."

"Oh…well…what are we waiting for? Let's go." Rodney led the charge down the corridors with Teyla, Ronon and Lt. Col. Lorne following close behind.

Rounding the last corner to Carl's room the four saw the nurse going in the doorway rolling an IV stand beside her. _Only you Sheppard on the eve of your wedding could you find trouble,_ Rodney thought to himself. Rodney quickly ran his hand over the door sensor.

oOo

Carson rushed from the rec room towards the military wing after tossing his possible winning hand onto the poker table. Turning the last corner Carson didn't even stop to activate the door chime, he just walked right into Carl's room. He found John on the single bed withering in pain as Carl tried to check his pupils. An emesis dish with bile sat on the floor nearby. Mr. Sheppard was standing at the end of the bed looking completely disoriented. Carson suspected that the younger brother had never seen his older brother hurting like this before. Carl was doing his best to calm the withering Colonel while taking a round of vitals.

"Carl lad what do we have here?"

"The Colonel seems to have a severe migraine headache. I'd say by his reactions and vitals it is around a twelve."

"Sev…n." John hissed.

The two doctors smiled at each other knowing it was not the truth.

"The Colonel's BP is elevated, respirations rapid, light sensitive. He had lunch today but lost it approximately thirty minutes ago. From what I've been told his meeting with Mr. Sheppard was unexpected."

Carson gave John a look-see flashing Carl's penlight once more into the Colonel's light sensitive eyes. John groaned and tried to bat away the offensive object but his limbs didn't want to respond with the quick reflexes he was used to projecting. One of these days he was going to find all those nasty pen lights and dump them in the Atlantean ocean.

Cringing when his brother made that awful moaning sound he pleaded. "Help him, please."

"We are Mr. Sheppard. My nurse is on her way and we'll fix the Colonel up as good as new." Carson offered a reassuring smile to the distressed man. Just then Carl's door chimed to reveal Nurse Doris who had an IV stand and solution with her. Doris rolled the stand close to the bed as she emptied her pockets of tubing, syringes, swabs and ports onto the nightstand. "Now, who could that be?" Carson asked mostly to himself but loud enough that Carl heard when the door chimed again.

"That would be the Colonel's team." Carl stated dryly.

"The Colonel needs quiet right now. Please see to it lad." Carl nodded. He had no intention of allowing the Colonel's team into the room. Carl saw to the door. Doris began assembling the IV drip soon to be taped to the back of the Colonel's hand.

"Mr. Sheppard, would ya help me take his shirt off? I think the Colonel would be more comfortable resting in his t-shirt." The Doctor figured he could give the man something to do to help take his mind off what was going on.

"What do you want me to do?" David asked nervously.

Carson already had the buttons undone. "Aye, help me sit him up." David moved to the opposite side of the bed putting his arm underneath his brother's shoulders like he had done back in the jumper gently lifting him to a sitting position.

John couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips. He'd tried to stay quiet but every time his body was poked, prodded or jostled about it sent more pain shooting through his head. It took a few minutes to wrestle his BDU shirt off. The motion of falling had him grasping for purchase wherever he could find it. His head touched the soft pillow and he sighed with relief.

Carson took the alcohol packet to swab the Colonel's arm while Doris adjusted the IV. "It won't be long now Colonel." Carson said swabbing John's right hand.

John understood that relief was soon coming. "Sorry…take …away…the party."

"And you should be sorry Colonel. Not only because I gave up three aces, which was my first decent hand all night and the pot was pretty nice too, but also for not going to the infirmary where ya should be. Carl's quarters are not set up to take care of ya lad."

John cringed but Carson didn't know if it was due to inserting the IV or being chastised. Once the IV was started Doris handed him the pain meds syringe. Carson emptied the filled syringe into the port. A warm feeling traveled up John's right arm. Moments later John's breathing evened out and his body relaxed.

"Doctor?"

"He's just sleeping Mr. Sheppard. Probably will for some time."

The door to the other room swished opened behind them. David startled a bit then realized it was Dr. Epson. "Mr. Sheppard if you'd come with me please I'll explain what has happened and why your brother is like this."

"I should stay here. In case…"

"Please come with me now." Said in that way Carl used to get whatever he wanted tone of voice. It left no mistake of what the only action available.

oOo

Carl answered his door but instead of letting the four into the room, Carl stepped out into the hallway essentially making each one of them take a step backwards pushing them away from the door. "I've been expecting you. This way." Carl led them around the corner to where his office door was located. Single file they entered. "Let me start by saying the Colonel will be fine."

The office was the same size as most rooms on this level but with an added advantage of having an interconnecting door. Carl had a small desk which he set at an angle to the corner. There was a couch along the right wall with a free standing six foot tall cabinet next to it. Two guest chairs faced the small desk.

"Can we see him?" Teyla inquired.

"Not right now. Dr. Beckett and Nurse Doris are setting up an IV so we can administer the pain meds. The Colonel has one heck of a headache."

"And David?" Rodney added.

"Mr. Sheppard is a bit beside himself at the moment. If you'll wait here I was about to explain to Mr. Sheppard why this happened to the Colonel. Also, the Colonel has requested that Mr. Sheppard attend the bachelor party. He has refused but I hope that maybe you three might be able to convince him. No offence Ms. Emmagan."

"None taken Doctor." Carl left and came back with a protesting David Sheppard.

"I want to stay in there with John."

"Mr. Sheppard you will be allowed back in however for the next three to four hours all Colonel Sheppard will be doing is sleeping. The pain medicine we are giving him for his headache has this side effect. I thought you might like to know why this happened."

"Yes of course. I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him."

"That's different." Rodney muttered receiving a death glare from Teyla, Carl and Dave. "I'm…ah…"

"No you're right Dr. McKay. Your first impression of me was of a cold hearted, self-centered ass. I don't blame you for protecting my brother from someone like me."

"Yes, well…okay." This was one of the few times Rodney's quicksilver tongue didn't know what to say.

"Do we all know each other here?" Carl asked.

"No we don't. I'm Lt. Col. Evan Lorne, second in command of the military here and Master of Ceremonies for tomorrow." Evan extended his hand in greeting. David gripped the offered hand firmly. His father always told him you could measure up the competition by the way they shook your hand. Evan's was just as firm back indicating he was a man of honor, strength and conviction.

"Really?" Rodney quipped.

"Not now McKay. Nice to meet you Mr. Sheppard."

"And you Lieutenant Colonel." David replied.

"Mr. Sheppard, I am Dr. Carl Epson, I am a Physiatrist."

"I've never heard of that. What exactly does being a Physiatrist entail?"

TBC 49/60


	50. Chapter 50

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"I've never heard of that. What exactly does being a Physiatrist entail?"

"I specialize in Physical Medicine. What that means is I hold eight degrees. I am a physician, registered nurse, dietician, psychologist, rehab nurse as well as a physical, occupational and massage therapist. When combined I can provide all the required aspects of taking care of a handicapped person; their medical, physical or emotional needs. Almost four years ago now, your brother Colonel Sheppard, was injured on a mission which left him paralyzed from the waist down. His spinal column was severed. I was brought to Atlantis to aid him with his disability and rehabilitation. Your brother needed to be taught how to do ordinary daily tasks a new way to compensate for him being in a wheelchair. Colonel Sheppard had to maintain a very strict diet and eating regiment for various medical and personal hygiene reasons. He was paralyzed for a little over two years. His body became accustomed to the diet and strict schedule. Whenever the Colonel doesn't eat for a time he becomes ill. Lightheaded, nauseous, headache as you've seen here tonight. Although this one came on fairly severe for missing one meal by three hours it usually takes up to 24hrs or longer before symptoms present."

"Why was that?" David asked.

"It is my understanding of the events that took place earlier today you confronted each other unexpectedly. Words were exchanged in anger. I believe that this display of emotion on behalf of the Colonel played a vital roll in his current condition. I don't know of course, what was said on board the puddle jumper. If more of the same…"

"You could say that." David said moving off to the nearest guest chair to sit down. Learning that his brother had been paralyzed took some of the fight out of him. "At first we didn't speak at all to each other. John flew over Atlantis, then down to a coral reef were we stayed for an hour or so. When we came out of the water we flew over a settlement before going out into space. We were sitting there in space looking back at the planet for oh… maybe ten – fifteen minutes give or take before either of us said anything."

"You watched fish for an hour in silence?"

"We did Dr. McKay. I think John was trying to get his anger under control before he said anything he regretted unlike myself who called his own brother a coward for always running away." Realizing his brother overcame his disability proved beyond a shadow of doubt he was not a coward. David couldn't even fathom not being able to walk, ride horses or ski. John had always been an active, vibrant person.

Ronon growled loudly taking a step closer to the man sitting in a chair. He didn't care too much for people who thought Sheppard was a coward. Teyla placed a restraining hand on his tattooed arm stopping his movement. Silent communication between the two informed Ronon that David had not known his brother nor what he was saying was false.

"Easy there Ronon." Evan cooed to the large man.

Just then Dr. Beckett entered the office. "He's stable, sleeping peacefully for the time being."

"You left him alone in there?" Rodney stated moving towards the door.

"No Rodney, John is not alone, Doris is sitting with him. Now Mr. Sheppard, have you eaten?"

"No, but I'm not hungry. I want to go back in there to sit with John."

"Colonel Sheppard will be sleeping for several hours. You can sit with him after you've eaten but not a minute before. Do I make myself clear Sir?"

"But…"

"You better quit while you're ahead Sheppard. Carson's in charge of all the very large pointy objects around here and he knows how to use them. You'd better come with us if you don't want a repeat of all your vaccinations from childhood to the present."

"That's nice of you to say Dr. McKay but I really should stay here with John in case he wakes up."

"I will stay. If that is all right with you." Teyla asked David. "Until you return." She added.

"Thank you Ms. Emmagan."

"It is Teyla…remember."

"Yes of course. Thank you Teyla. I won't be gone long." He was giving in to the one person who hadn't treated him as a threat since his arrival although he had treated her poorly in return. He didn't blame the others for their reactions. He was being an ass in a three piece suit he admitted to himself.

"As you wish." bowing her head slightly.

Evan, Ronon and Rodney escorted David to the mess hall. After getting him some food the four men sat down at a table near the back so they wouldn't be bothered. The mess hall was mostly empty which worked in their favor.

"So what was Sheppard like as a kid? Oh wait!" Snapping his fingers wildly. "Was his hair always like that?" Rodney thought that was a much better question.

David laughed for the first time since he arrived on Atlantis. "Yes his hair was always like that. It drove our mother crazy especially on school picture day."

"See I thought he used hair gel all this time to get it like that."

"Sorry…?" David looked across the table to Evan not wanting to go against military etiquette again. He noticed the slight flinch when he addressed him as Lieutenant Colonel before.

"Colonel is fine or Evan. We're all friends here…right?"

"Thank you Colonel. As you can see I'm not up on my military protocols. And to answer your first question Doctor, John was as stubborn a child as he is now as an adult. However I've noticed that Dr. Epson seems to be able to break through that stubbornness."

"We're his team. We look out for each other's backs." Rodney proudly proclaimed.

"I thought John was in command."

"He is Mr. Sheppard. But on occasion the Colonel gets the itch to go on missions. We then become his team. Normally it's just Ronon, McKay, Teyla and I who go out."

"Has Sheppard always had a 'Kirk' complex?" As long as he had to sit here babysitting he might as well get something out of it, McKay inquired.

"A 'Kirk' complex? What do you mean?"

"You know with the ladies. You've heard the sailor's saying 'a girl in every port', well Sheppard seems to get the girl on every world…every mission even. Just isn't right. The least he could do is share."

"You're just jealous McKay." Boomed Ronon's strong voice.

"Damn right I am. After tomorrow he is officially off limits. Means more women for me."

Both Evan and Ronon burst out laughing at the thought of McKay becoming a 'ladies man'. David soon got the joke and began to laugh as well.

Ronon decided to field the next question. "Has Sheppard always been protective?"

"Yes. John takes after our mother a lot. Before she died, she was involved in saving or protecting the planet, the water, the air, the trees, birds, animals, you name it. She contributed her time, money, whatever the organizations needed. She was a great philanthropist and humanitarian. John helped her most of the time since he was oldest.

Funny thing about being protective, John told me today that the only reason he went to the prom with Suzie Armstead was to protect me. See I wanted to ask Suzie, but hadn't gotten my nerve up yet. John comes home from ball practice and announces he's taking her. He let me believe all these years he asked her, when in fact she asked him because she didn't want to go with me. She didn't even like me. He was just trying to protect my feelings. He said…"

David lowered his head for a minute he didn't like emotions any more than John did. Not showing weakness was ingrained into him at such a young age by his father. Emotions had no place in the business world. After gathering his composure he continued. "Anyway, one day after school we were walking home when John saw these three guys beating the crap out of somebody just for kicks. We didn't even know the guy. I told John not to get involved but he ran across the street and started pounding on one of them. I don't really remember what happened except that he made me help him take the homeless guy home with us.

John started cleaning his cuts, Margot our cook made the man a hot meal and Landon who was Dad's driver took him to a shelter afterwards with John's savings. John had worked all summer doing odd jobs for people. He wanted to buy this junker of a car to fix up. But instead he gave that money to the homeless guy. All seven hundred dollars. Dad was furious for days. He thought the whole thing was a set up, a scam from the beginning. You don't see too many homeless people in Thermann Heights California."

"That sounds about right." Ronon said. "Did he ever get that car?"

"Oddly he did the following fall." David paused before adding, "what's John like now?"

"Sheppard's the only one who can keep up with me. Take my sarcasm and dish it back. Under all that hair, the lazy façade he projects he really is smart and intelligent for a fly boy that is."

"Pretty much the same. He cares about his job, his people…civilians too. Leave no man behind has become his motto and ours." Evan commented. "He's the best boss I've ever worked for. Treats everyone fairly."

"He saved me from a life of running, gave me a home and a continued purpose. Let's me beat him up."

"Beat?" Dave swallowed down his rising panic.

"It's not what you think. Conan and Xena both take sticks to him. Sheppard calls it sparring or exercise, I call it ridiculous. Anyone who would voluntarily want to get his ass handed to him seems a bit whacko to me."

"Yeah well it wouldn't do you any harm McKay. Would save us from having to pull your ass out of the fire all the time." Ronon added

"What…you pull my…look here Conan I seem to be the one pulling the miracles out there."

"That's enough guys. Let's take Mr. Sheppard to meet some of the other guys. It's still early and the party should be still going on in the rec room. That is if you want Mr. Sheppard. I know you're worried about the Colonel but Doc said it would be a few more hours before he wakes up. How 'bout it?"

David looked at his expensive Rolex watch. It had already been two hours since he left. He looked to the faces seated with him. They knew John best and didn't seem that worried. This eating thing must happen to him a lot. "I'd like that, but only for a couple of hours, them I must insist on going back."

"Deal. Let's go." Evan stood up bussing the table for the four of them.

oOo

"Good Night Dr. Weir." Emma said as she left the suite.

"I wish you the best Doctor. Thank you for inviting me. I had a wonderful time this evening." Nellie said leaving the suite with Terri and Erin the other two women nodding at the shared sentiment.

"Good Night Ladies. See you tomorrow." Elizabeth shut the door to the suite breathing deeply in and out. The whole day was marvelous from start to finish. Christina Lantis escorted her mother back to her quarters. "Kate let's forget cleaning up tonight. It's been a long day for both of us." As she watched Kate pick up a glass here and there, a plate here and there.

"I really don't mind Elizabeth. I can't imagine waking up to a mess like this on my wedding day. So why don't you go in there and let me clean up out here. I'll let myself out."

"Kate I can't…" _Who could that be at this hour_, Elizabeth thought to herself as the door chimed. "I'm sorry Mary but the party has ended."

"Oh I'm not here for the party ma'am. I go on duty shortly. Colonel Sheppard asked that I drop this by before I start my shift." Mary was one of the gate room technicians. She handed Elizabeth an envelope.

"Thank you Mary that was very kind of you."

"Have a good evening ma'am."

"What is it Elizabeth?" Kate asked still picking up glassware and plates from around the living space.

"It's an envelope from John. A real envelope. I didn't think we had paper on Atlantis."

"You know our Colonel, he can be quite resourceful when he sets his mind to something. You go on, read your letter and I'll just finish up here. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you Kate. Good Night."

"Good Night Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. Sitting down on the bed she took in every inch of the small envelope committing it to memory. Pulling out the letter inside it read:

_My Dearest Lizbeth,_

_I've missed you today, missed talking to you, kissing you and above all holding you close in my arms. Though we were apart today you were never far away. All I had to do was close my eyes and you were there. _

_I hope you and your mother had a wonderful time together. I want you to know that I hated every moment when I told you a white lie. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. From this day forward there will be no more lies between us that I can be sure of. There is only one good thing about being away from you all day. And that is in the knowledge that after tomorrow we will never be apart. You were my destiny all along, Elizabeth. My one true love._

_There is not a night that passes that you are not in my dreams, nor is there a moment that passes that you are not in my thoughts. Remember me in your dreams. Love is when you fall asleep thinking about that person, dream about that person and you wake up you think about them until you fall asleep again. I'll hold you close in my dreams tonight, Darling, though we are apart._

_With my undying love I leave you with a simple kiss as I await to have you back in my loving arms._

_I love you, _

_John._

Staring at the delicate paper in her hands she committed to memory every word on the page. A single tear made its way down her cheek, a tear of love for the man who would not be with her tonight. Putting the letter back into the envelope she moved to her side of the bed to put the note in her nightstand drawer for safekeeping, along with the other notes, poems, airplane ticket stub and letters he'd given her, before she, herself got ready for bed.

oOo

John's eyes fluttered. The pain inside his head was not so bad now, maybe a two on his pain scale. He heard a groan and realized it had come from him. A distance voice was calling his name through the fog that seemed to have weighted his body down. Managing to get his eyes open he saw his brother's concerned face staring back at him. John hadn't seen that look on Dave's face since they were kids.

"Dave it's all right. Promise me you'll tell mom it was my fault. It doesn't hurt much."

"John?"

"Promise me." John begged with his eyes. "Promise me."

"Alright I promise." David finally said confused about his brother's mental state of being. John slipped back into sleep reassured. "Doctor?"

Carl checked the Colonel's pulse and breathing. Taking out his penlight he once again flicked the light across the Colonel's eyes looking for a specific reaction. "He's sleeping again. Do you know what he was talking about Mr. Sheppard?"

David hadn't thought of his childhood in years. "We lived on the East Coast at the time. I was six John was eight. We had this large tree in our yard and John liked to climb way up high in it. Said he could see the ocean and the naval ships if he got high enough. John was told to stay out of it. No more climbing in it. Mom thought I would follow him. School had just let out for the summer and there was the tree. I told him to get out. To leave it be but he wouldn't listen. He kept climbing higher and higher. Anyway he fell out of the tree ended up breaking his leg. He was in a cast all summer."

"You were the one in the tree. Your brother was trying to get down." Carl stated as if it were fact.

"No…no he was in the tree. I was on the ground telling him to get out, to climb back down."

"He made you promise." Carl reminded him.

"No you weren't there. John was in the tree." David had convinced himself over the years that that was the real way it had played out. Carl didn't know what he was talking about. "I was the one who stayed on the ground. I was the one begging John to come down."

"You wanted to be like him. Do the things he was doing so you climbed the tree so you could see the ocean and ships. Then what happened?"

"John kept climbing higher and higher. I told him to go back." David wiped away the sweat on his brow. "I didn't want to lie to our mother but John made me promise. I promised John, I told mom John climbed in the tree."

"Mr. Sheppard, what happened next?" Carl asked again. He could see David's turmoil over the events.

"I saw the ocean. I saw the naval ships. They were so small…like Matchbox toy cars. John was yelling at me to climb down before our mother caught us but I couldn't. I froze. I was too frightened to move. John climbed up taking hold of my hand so I wouldn't be scared anymore. We started to climb back down, John would find the sturdy branches and then he would guide my feet to them telling me where to hold on. We were almost down. John was so concerned about me that he wasn't watching where his feet were going. He missed the branch, lost his balance and fell."

TBC 50/60


	51. Chapter 51

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"_Dave you have to promise me not to tell mom." Eight year old John said to his younger brother._

"_Tell her what John?"_

"_You can't tell mom you were in the tree. I was in the tree, not you. Can you remember that? I was in the tree."_

"_But why…I…"_

"_Dave, promise me you'll tell mom it was me. Promise me."_

"_I promise." Six year old David said followed by a hiccup. "Does it hurt?"_

"_Not much." John wiped away the wetness from around his eyes. His leg hurt but he didn't want to scare his brother anymore then he was already. "Better go get mom. And remember you promised."_

"_I remember."_

"That's why he made you promise so you wouldn't get into trouble."

"Yes." David whispered. "Mom was so mad at him." David wiped his face. "All summer long John had to stay in the house as punishment for climbing the tree. No horse riding, no TV, no games, no model airplanes…"

"The Colonel will most likely sleep the rest of the night which is what you should be doing as well. I will stay with him."

"How did you know? Did John tell you?"

"No Mr. Sheppard he did not. Over the last three years that I have worked for Colonel Sheppard I know he takes his responsibilities very seriously. His mindset is conditioned to believe that it is okay for the Colonel to be hurt or injured but not those entrusted into his care. If anything would have happened to you while you were in his care he would never have forgiven himself. This sense of duty did not just start once he joined the Air Force. This sense of duty stems from his childhood; growing up, being the older brother and your protector. I took a guess. As it turns out I was correct."

David was beginning to understand his brother in a new light. Though if he searched within himself, he would have already known that was how his brother had been since they were kids.

When John woke next the bed was soft beneath him, the room was quiet as he lay still assessing his body's condition. John remembered how difficult it was to pilot and safely land the jumper. His vision had been graying, his head had been pounding and concentrating on the controls for landing only made it worse. John licked his dry lips taking in a couple of shuttering breaths. There was a weighted feeling to his limbs that also reached his exhausted eyes. He lifted a heavy hand to rub at them only to be stopped by a prickly tug on his arm. The room was mostly dark and was unfamiliar to him from what he could see of it. The lamp on the nightstand was just enough to illuminate the space around his bed. The rest of the room was cast in dark shadows. He worked harder to wake up so he could take a look at his surroundings. His addled mind supplying, _nope don't remember this room._

John worked himself into a sitting position on the side of the single bed. Following the clear tubing that was attached to his right arm he found a nearly empty IV bag. John carefully undid the tape and removed the sharp needle that had delivered the fluids and pain medication he so dearly needed hours ago. He was out of practice wincing when the needle finally came out. As he sat for a moment putting pressure on the small puncture in his skin his last few memories came back to him. He and Dave had argued. A headache of mass destruction proportions. Landing the jumper hard in the jumper bay with Dave aboard. Begging not to end up in the infirmary. Dave was safe looking down at him. _Had I really begged?_ He wondered and his mind supplied the simple answer of yes.

Standing up was a measure of strength, or lack thereof. He locked his knees to steady himself before taking his first steps. Out of the dark from the corner of the room came a question. "Where are you going Colonel?" John's heart skipped a beat…maybe two. He'd thought he was alone in the room but guess not. His Special Ops training had failed him, but then again he had other, more important issues on his mind.

"Bathroom." John replied into the darkness.

"Wrong door. It's the one on your left."

Shuffling to his left he found what he needed. "Oh."

Carl had managed to persuade Dave to go back to his room after John woke the first time. John was sleeping peacefully and it appeared he would continue. Out in his office Carl also managed to persuade Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and Evan to do the same after they each had a look at their sleeping friend. It was foolish to all sit and wait.

On John's return he asked, "what time is it?"

"5 am."

"Good cause I'm starving. Care to join me for an early breakfast Carl?"

"I could go get something, bring it back here." Carl offered noticing just how wobbly the Colonel was.

"Naw…I can make it." John paused. "With help," he added moving towards the first door assuming it led out into the hallway.

"Might I suggest before you go you put on shoes."

John looked down at his socked feet. For giggles he wiggled his toes. "Sounds good. Where are they?"

Carl motioned for the Colonel to sit down as he brought over his boots and BDU shirt. Methodically John got his feet inside them tucking the laces inside he felt he was good to go. No need tying them if you're only going to the mess hall for breakfast then to his room to shower and change clothes. Today was a busy day. He had Athosians to pilot over from the mainland and well—guess that was it. Besides the wedding that is.

"Hey you know what? I think this is the first time I woke up still in my own clothes." He gave Carl a genuine smile at that thought.

Carl returned the smile. "Shall we go?" John gave a nod managing to get himself upright again and the pair headed for the mess hall. As wobbly as John was Carl stuck pretty close.

After filling two trays with food, Carl insisted on carrying them both to the table. The Colonel was still a bit unsteady on his feet after the long walk from his quarters to the mess hall. Sitting down John started in on his breakfast.

After a few bites be began talking. "Carl I want to apologize for last night. It was not my intention to kick you out of your own bed." Carl wanted to say something but John held up his hand, "no let me finish. I wasn't thinking clearly. I can't even count the number of sleepless nights you must have had taking care of me and last night was no exception. I thought I was done with this passing out crap. I had no idea that missing dinner by three hours could cause all this. I was stupid. I've been trained to deal with people like my brother and handle confrontational situations like this. Yet I let my anger cloud my better judgment. I could have killed Dave with my stupid little stunt. I should have told him he couldn't come with me."

Seeing that the Colonel had no more to say at the moment he asked, "would that have solved anything? Leaving him behind while you went off to think. Isn't that what your disagreement has been over—leaving?"

"How'd…" Carl was so perceptive at times it scared John. He spent his life behind a mask that seemed to dissolve when Carl was around. "I don't know, I guess, but at least he would have been safe here on Atlantis. I could have killed him."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah. I'm not even sure if we solved anything. His resentment towards me stems from our childhood, years and years of hating me. How do you fix something like that in just three hours in the middle of space in a jumper? Neither of us wanted to be the first to talk, of course." John let his eyes roam the mess hall while he gave his next statement due pause. "One good thing I guess came out of all this is that I know about it now. It's out in the open."

"That is a good thing. If you are both willing to speak about what has occurred I don't see any reason why you can't reconcile your differences. I would be glad to offer my services to you and your brother while he is here. Your brother's demeanor has changed considerably since the incident."

"That good or bad?" John wondered.

"Good actually. Dr. McKay, Col. Lorne and Spec. Dex had a rather lengthy talk over a late dinner. I was told he even spent a few hours at your bachelor party, which was a huge success by the way. Sorry you missed it."

"Yeah me too." John murmured. "I was looking forward to it as much as the guys were about throwing it. Say…am I free to go? I could use a shower and change of clothes."

"Any headache? Nausea? Lightheadedness?" Carl asked in his 'don't even think of lying to me' voice.

"I had a headache when I woke up, but after eating it's gone. So far no nausea and definitely no lightheadedness." John said in his most sincerest way.

"If you do…"

"If I do, I'll come find you or Beckett. Promise."

"You can go." Carl relented.

"Thanks." John jumped up taking his tray of empty dishes with him. Two minutes later he was standing under the hot spray of water. The shower washed away any remaining aches and pains he had. Donning a clean uniform he stopped a few feet shy of his door, glancing at his watch it was only 06:10, too early to start shuttling the Athosians over. Too early to get dressed in his Class A uniform. Too early to wake Dave, Rodney, Ronon or Teyla up since they spent a good portion of the night watching him sleep. Elizabeth would be up, but it was bad luck to see the Bride before the wedding. He'd had enough bad luck so he wasn't taking any chances. He thought about going to his office to work, but on what? He'd had down time for the past few days. Besides Lorne would have taken care of anything that came in anyway.

John turned around and sat down on his small single bed. When he brought his clothes, suit and toiletries to his old room early yesterday morning he took time to move some of the stored items around in order to make room. He cleaned off the bed redressing it with fresh linens that he didn't use last night due to his unfortunate attack of stupidity.

"Guess I'll take a nap then." He said to himself as he stretched out on his clean made bed.

oOo

Christina headed to the south pier after breakfast. She wanted to see how the banquet hanger was progressing as well as the pier itself. Flowers lined the overly wide expanse for a center isle; every other row of chairs had flowers next to them. The Alter has two semi-large potted white flowering plants placed symmetrically. Christina ducked into the hanger where workers were busy everywhere like bees. She watched as one volunteer would place a folded dinner napkin down while someone else followed with dinnerware. Others were placing the etched glassware at each setting. The tables already had centerpieces. The whole scene was absolutely stunning. The multitude of volunteers all worked with military precision setting down service for two thousand guests.

Christina looked around to see if there was someone in charge or someone who looked like they were in charge when Laura Cadman spied Christina from across the room. Laura made her way to Christina who hadn't budged from the doorway.

"Dr. Lantis may I help you?"

"Oh, yes please. I was wondering where the wedding party and dignitaries would be seated. I know it's a bit old fashioned but I made named place cards for each. Would you be so kind as to set them out? I've written all the names Col. Lorne supplied me with. I hope I didn't miss anyone but if I did, there are a few extras in the bottom."

Christina handed over the box she had carried to Cadman. "I'll do it myself Doctor." Laura opened the box to take a look. "Wow! The calligraphy is amazing Dr. Lantis."

"Thank you…ah…"

"Sorry ma'am, Capt. Laura Cadman, but you can call me Laura."

"Thank you Laura I'm glad you like them."

"I do and I know that the Colonel and Dr. Weir will also appreciate them. If there is nothing else I should get back to work."

"No, nothing else. I too have duties scheduled for this afternoon as well." Christina and Laura parted ways.

oOo

Elizabeth woke earlier than she thought she would but much later than normal seeing as last night's party had run rather late. She opened the nightstand drawer taking out the letter. As she laid there she read it two more times before putting it safely away again in the drawer.

The door chimed. Grabbing her housecoat she quickly thrust her arms into the sleeves tying it around her waist on her way into the living space. Kate had done a wonderful job last night of picking up. The place looked immaculate. Opening the door, there stood Rose with a tray of food.

"John?"

"No my dear it's Rose. Are you all right this morning? Should I call doctor?"

"No Rose I'm fine. I meant did John send you here with this?"

"No honey. Colonel Sheppard had breakfast hours ago. This is part of my gift to you. I thought you could use a quiet meal before all the insaneness starts."

"Rose you are too much. Thank you. Please come in. Please stay won't you?"

"For a little while, yes, then I must go. I have lots of cooking to do."

Elizabeth moved off to sit at the table. Rose joined her setting the laden tray down in front of Elizabeth. It was filled with breakfast items and a few lunch items due to the hour. Elizabeth took a sip of coffee to finish waking up before starting in on the rest.

"You had good party last night I hear through grapevine. So did the men." Rose informed Elizabeth.

"We did Rose. I wish you could've stayed longer, my mother was enjoying your company as well as your stories."

"I do to dearie, but the food won't prepare itself."

"I suppose not." Another chime from the door had Elizabeth up answering. "Mother! Good Morning." Evelyn embraced her daughter in the doorway.

"Ah Rose, you take such good care of my child how is a mother ever to thank you?"

"My pleasure Evelyn, I do my best to take care of all the children here, especially the one that is marrying your daughter. He is the biggest child of all. Have I not told you he still rides a skateboard, plays games on computer and goes off world to play more games with paintball guns?"

"Indeed you have. That must be why Elizabeth has fallen in love with him." The two older women shared laughter while Elizabeth tried to scowl at them but in the end she joined their laughter. She had fallen in love with that part of John. His childishness had her doing things she normally would not allow herself to do. 'Act your age' was something she grew up hearing.

"I must get back to kitchen." Rose stood up to leave. "Oh! I almost forgot," putting her hands in her chef's pockets searching she pulled out what she was looking for. Holding a small box she handed it to Elizabeth. "I heard you needed something borrowed. It would be my honor if you chose to wear this. It was given to me by my mother on my wedding day back in Scotland many years ago."

Elizabeth opened the small box which revealed a necklace bearing a small silver cross. "It's beautiful Rose, but it is I who would be honored to wear this. Thank you." Rose could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Come now; no time for tears my dear. Today is a happy day we'll have none of that." Rose brushed away a couple of tears that managed to escape away before she left the bride in the capable hands of her mother.

Evelyn and Elizabeth shared a few hours of alone time in the suite just mother and daughter. Elizabeth talked out some of her fears which her mother responded to by saying those were normal jitters for any bride. Evelyn told her daughter about her own wedding day. How she was filled with doubts that Harold was the right man for her. That she would be a failure at being a wife, a failure at being a mother. "All brides go through this honey. You'll be fine. You love John don't you?"

"Of course. With all my heart."

"Then that's all that matters. Let love be your guide, follow your heart."

TBC 51/60


	52. Chapter 52

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

John woke to a relentless pounding on his door.

"Sheppard you in there? If you are you better have this door open in the next five seconds or else!"

John checked his watch for the time, it was nearing noon. He hadn't intended to sleep the past five hours, just a quick nap until people were up and about for the day. He rolled off the small bed to answer the door.

"Or else what McKay?"

Rodney stood tongue tied. He'd been all over Atlantis looking for the Colonel. Starting at Carl's quarters, command center, his office, mess hall, jumper bay, south pier, rec room, eleven different balconies the Colonel was known to frequent, even his own suite but Elizabeth hadn't seen him all morning. Rodney finally had to resort to using the city-wide sensors in order to find him. When the sensors showed someone in his old quarters Rodney knew right away it was Sheppard. Atlantis wouldn't let anyone else in without prior approval from John.

"Or else you don't get your wedding present." Hah! That should shut him up.

"Wedding present? Rodney I don't need a wedding present from you or anyone else for that matter. All I need buddy is to have you here watching my back."

"I am here. And I will always have your back, but I have a present for you too, but first its lunch time. We don't need you fainting at the Alter now do we? Come on **fly boy**…food a waits."

"How many times do I have to tell you McKay it's not 'faint' its 'pass out'." John and Rodney continued to bicker like an old married couple all the way to the mess hall. This felt right. Right now, this very moment, it felt right. This was how it should be; Rodney babbling on and John not listening.

They reached the mess hall where Evan, Ronon, Dave, Teyla, Carson and Christina were already seated and enjoying lunch. Carson was using that critical eye of his to make sure John was well. Carl had assured him earlier that morning but Carson liked to see things for himself.

"Oh by the way I read the **jumper** maintenance crew the riot act for not restocking **Jumper** Five right away. If they had you could have at least found an MRE or power bar. Maybe saved yourself from yourself last night." Rodney mentioned as he passed the span casserole, passed on the Mac & Cheese choosing to take a salad and then a single dessert.

"Hey Buddy, I thought you were hungry. Why the salad? Rose has spam casserole which is one of your many favorite dishes."

"Have you seen the menu for dinner tonight?" Rodney had. He hacked into Rose's laptop to see what she was preparing for the reception tonight. Rodney's eyes bugged out of his head just like Roger Rabbit's at reading the long list of food items. "Need to save room."

"Of course I know. Elizabeth and I planned the meal with Rose weeks ago."

"All I'm saying. **One** would think **one** wouldn't need all that but I intend to enjoy myself tonight."

"I see you found him Rodney." Carson stated. "Was his head stuck in the **clouds**?"

"Probably **under water** is more like it Dr. Beckett. I hear grooms get wet feet on their wedding day." Evan added to the table of conversation.

"Had to use **Ancient** sensors though. He wouldn't let me track him." Ronon gave Rodney's shoulder a little nudge.

"Yes well as much as your tracking skills are useful I doubt you could have found him." Protested Rodney.

"He was in his old room wasn't he?"

Rodney sputtered his first sip of coffee. "How'd…?"

"Tracked him there ten minutes after you asked me if I'd seen him."

"Why didn't you say you found the **Invisible** Man?" Rodney quipped giving the Satedan his idiot glare. "Would have saved me from searching all his favorite haunts." Rodney took a deep breath in before continuing his little rant. "Well at least Atlantis didn't **cloak** his life sign or I would never have found him."

"There is a **ring** of truth in what Ronon has said, you did not require our assistance Dr. McKay. You were sure you could find him on your own." Teyla injected into the conversation. Christina was sitting next to her trying to hide her smile.

"Dave you okay this morning?" John got around to asking.

"I'm fine John. What about you?"

"I'm good." John bit his lower lip. "Look I'm sorry if I scared you last night. That goes for all of you. I honestly didn't know that was going to happen. If I had, I would never have taken you up in a jumper. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"Dr. Epson explained everything last night. So did Rodney, Ronon and Evan."

"Yeah…about that…I wouldn't believe much of what those three said. They tend to exaggerate too much. Make it sound worse than it really was…that sort of thing."

"So you're saying they were lying about you **flying** a nuclear bomb on a suicide mission. That they were lying when they told me you pulled them out of a burning lab using your wheelchair. That you arranged for Dr. Beckett to take the tracking device out of Ronon's back. Or that you…"

"Stop! You've made your point. Let's change the subject. I'm helping shuttle the Athosians over from the mainland. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd like that very much." David responded. He too had a genuine smile on his face today.

"Speaking of that are you ready to see your wedding present?" Rodney beamed at the thought.

"If you're intent on giving Elizabeth and I a wedding present shouldn't you wait until tonight after the wedding?" Questioned John.

"It's not that kind of gift. Actually it's more for you than Elizabeth. We've all been dropping hints since we got here."

"Hints?" _What hints?_ He thought to himself. He wasn't listening to Rodney's dribble but McKay said 'we'. _What had the others said?_ He wondered thinking back to the conversation they had over lunch.

"Yes hints. It just goes to prove my point that you don't listen to us. So follow me…and keep up." Rodney shoved his chair in at the table bussing his tray as did everyone else. John kept close paying a lot more attention than he normally did.

"I listen McKay…when you get around to the good parts." John stated his flimsy rebuttal. McKay had a habit of going off on all things scientific. Explaining in a thousand words when ten would do. Over the years John had learned to tune out Rodney until he got to the good bits.

"Yes, yes, yes. We all know that when you hear 'boom', 'weapon' or 'fire' you pay attention."

"Not always McKay." The large group crowded into the transporter. John couldn't see where on the menu Rodney selected as he was shoved into the front corner by Ronon. When the door opened everyone exhaled filing out of the small box. John recognized that they were down the hall from the jumper bay.

McKay led the way to the jumper bay door then stopped waiting for everyone else to catch up. When they were all present, "you can do the honors Colonel." Rodney motioned for Sheppard to open the door.

Thinking the door open he walked into the jumper bay. Sitting in the middle of the floor with a red, white and blue ribbon wrapped around it, sat Jumper One.

"Rodney?" John whispered. _What have you done?_ Zelenka, Simpson and Sgt. Jones were standing next to her as well.

Rodney was about to jump out of his skin with excitement. "Happy wedding present or whatever they say."

Behind John he could hear congratulations ring out from everyone. He couldn't move. He was frozen where he stood staring at his baby dressed in red, white and blue. Radek shouted to come take a look. Hands were laid on his shoulders urging him to move closer.

"Speechless! Didn't I say he would be speechless." Rodney crowed.

"Yeah…too bad you're not."

"Ronon." Teyla chastised. Teyla placed her hand gently on John's and drew him closer to Jumper One.

"You guys did this?" John asked when he stood between Simpson and Sgt. Jones.

"Yes Sir." Sgt. Jones answered. "Dr. McKay requested we put her back the way she was Sir. As a wedding gift. Hope you like it."

"I do Sergeant. Thank you. Thank you all. This is the best gift. Don't know if Elizabeth will think so but I can't thank you enough. You don't know what this means to me."

Evan and David stood at the back of the pack. On the walk to the jumper bay Evan had been filling David in as to why it was going to be such a surprise. Although Evan joined the expedition a few years into the mission, it hadn't taken long for other pilots, Marines and of course Colonel Sheppard's team to fill him in on why Jumper One was restricted—off limits to any other pilot than the Colonel himself. Everyone on base knew that Jumper One was the Colonel's baby.

"I think they do John." David spoke up from the back of the large assembled group. "What time were you…" Just then the jumper bay door whooshed open flooded by men and women. "…never mind."

The new arrivals started to shout and holler. More congratulations were yelled out as they all gathered around Colonel Sheppard. Swallowing a few times before he spoke John tried to gain control over his stirred up emotional state over the jumper. "Okay people we have a job to do so let's do it."

Immediately the crowd disbursed flocking to their assigned jumpers. Sgt. Jones was taking the ribbon off Jumper One knowing full well the Colonel was taking his baby to the mainland.

"Colonel I wonder if I might…" Christina Lantis began asking but thought she might be intruding. "…never mind. Another time perhaps."

"No Dr. Lantis. Right now is the perfect time. Get on board. Rodney, Ronon, Evan you guys coming?"

"I can't. Radek and I have last minute details to work out. Simpson's helping too."

Ronon was succinct. "Got plans."

"Same here Colonel. Safe trip." Evan told him.

David, Teyla and Christina followed John to the back of Jumper One. Once everyone was on board, seated and they were cleared by flight John raised Jumper One off the floor and into the blue afternoon sky. His thoughts flowed through him and into the ship as if they were one. In the background Teyla was explaining the workings of the jumper to both Christina and David. John was lost in the sweet responses the jumper gave him. It was like friends meeting after a long absence.

Twenty-five minutes later fifteen jumpers landed on the mainland.

oOo

The door to the suite rang again. It was 15:00 hours when Kate and Christina showed up bearing gifts of more food and flowers.

The Botany department headed by Dr. Katie Brown had been to the mainland and back before lunch. The team assembled the fresh cut bouquets and boutonnières and once they were satisfied sent them with Kate to be delivered. The blue and white flowered bouquets spicy fragrance of earthy cloves filled the living space. Kate brought her dress back as well figuring she could change here in the suite.

"Kate, Christina please come in. What is all this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thought you might like a lite bite to hold you over till dinner and Dr. Brown finished your bouquet along with corsages and boutonnières." Kate held the box out for Elizabeth to study.

"It's beautiful. Mom, smell this it's just heavenly."

"Gorgeous sweetheart, I will let Kate and Christina help you get ready. I need to change myself dear. I'll be back shortly. I love you."

"Love you too mom." Hugging her mother goodbye, she realized she had just two and a half hours to get ready.

oOo

Jumper One floated down onto its pad. It had taken all fifteen jumpers two trips each to bring all the Athosians to Atlantis. Lowering the back hatch the Athosians followed their escorts to the south pier. John and Dave headed to the residential quarters to clean up and change. It was 16:00 hours, still plenty of time to shower, shave and dress.

John meticulously buttoned his light blue shirt all the way up tucking the shirt bottom into his Air Force regulation trousers that came with matching jacket. Picking up the herringbone patterned necktie he went back into the bathroom so he could watch himself tie it correctly. His father had taught him to do it without a mirror but it always came out crooked. Today was not a day for his tie to be crooked as he watched himself in the mirror. He hated his monkey suit. He would have much preferred to wear black jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up or that black sweater that Elizabeth liked so well compared to this. How had he let Elizabeth talk him into wearing his Class A?

All of a sudden there was a panicked banging on his door. John thought open from where he sat on the end of the bed tying his polished dress shoe laces. When the door opened Col. Lorne rushed in already dressed in his Class A uniform. "Sir, you need to be on the south pier in twelve minutes. On the east side of the Alter there is a screen, you'll stand behind that screen with your Best Man until I signal you both to move into positions designated as Alpha and Charlie." John was having a hard time keeping up with his XO. He was talking faster than McKay. And being out of breath didn't help. John was catching every other word in his second's fast paced explanation. Lorne held out his PC tablet to the puzzled Groom. The Colonel hadn't moved to take it. He just kept staring off into his open closet.

"Sir, are you all right?" Evan looked at his dazed commanding officer with great concern. He was about to tap his comm link to get Dr. Beckett when Sheppard snapped out of his daze, stood up and began pacing in the small cleared area of his old quarters. "Sir?"

"I don't have a Best Man! I couldn't decide between you, Rodney, Ronon, Carl and now Dave. What do I do now?"

"Sir."

"I screwed this up before it even started."

"Sir!" Evan shouted.

"What!" John shouted back.

Evan took a deep breath before responding. "Calm down. It's been taken care of. Now are you ready…cause now you have only eight minutes to get into position. Here's your jacket Sir. Put that on while we walk."

John ran back into the bathroom one more time before taking the proffered jacket to put on. "Why eight minutes Lorne?"

"I take it you haven't checked your e-mail. Cadman has your wedding ceremony planned down to the second. I'm what you would call Master of Ceremonies…glorified time keeper is more like it. And I'm honored you thought of me as your Best Man." John gave Evan a smirk in return. Evan held out his data tablet for the Colonel to review as the two kept up a fast steady pace towards the south pier. As they walked, Lorne pointed out the time table and graphic layout specific to checkpoints Alpha and Charlie so the Colonel knew exactly where to stand when the time came.

"Is this for real?" John asked with amusement. The pair exited the south pier door and Evan pointed to the screen that was set up.

"Afraid so, Sir. Now over there is your starting position. When I signal, you and your Best Man will take up these two positions here." Once again Lorne pointed to the two locations marked on the map of his data pad.

"But who…"

"Gotta go get the Bride's mother now Sir. Please take your position." And Evan was off running back down the hall from which they had just come.

TBC 52/60


	53. Chapter 53

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

John wound his way around the back of the seated and mingling crowd to the East side of the Alter where a screen in fact was set up. There was no one there. John peered around the edge of the screen to see what was taking place. More of the expedition members filled in taking seats some remained standing. A good percentage of the military were dressed in their Dress uniforms of their respective countries. The civilians were for the most part in dress clothes or their off-duty clothing. A mix of military and civilian workers were dressed in their regular work clothes no doubt having come off of a shift or would be heading to take a shift soon.

If he stretched far enough he could barely make out Teyla standing at the Alter. She had on a long flowing gown of emerald green which complimented her in so many ways. Looking back towards all the people gathered he could see that most were sitting down now. General Brankovik sat in the front row along with General's O'Neill and Landry. SG-1 also came through the gate this afternoon. Dr. Jackson had received a personal invitation from Dr. Weir. Colonel Carter was invited by Rodney when he was on Earth working on the shielding for the RB implants and by Mrs. Weir the day Col. Carter and Vala MalDoran had gone shopping. So with three members of SG-1 present it was only fair that Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c also tagged along.

Zelenka, Simpson and Chuck sat with Carl and Christina also in the front row. His eyes continued down the first row of seats and saw Na'el with his wife and daughter, Halling and Jinto. Jinto had Karta sitting next to him. He looked at his watch and it was 17:37. Music began playing from somewhere sending the people still standing scrambling for a seat as the crowd hushed.

John saw Rodney, Ronon and David heading his way. He sent silent thanks out to anyone who was listening. "Bout time you guys got here." John snapped realizing that the three men were no doubt going to be his Best Men. Lorne said it had been worked out. Having three was better than having none.

"Well we had a bit of technical trouble with the music. It should have been playing all along but we just got it working. I traced the problem to a loose wire at the main junction box where Radek tied all the AV equipment into Atlantis's security system. All's well now. Hey, you look pretty good in that monkey suit." Rodney stated.

"You too." Rodney was wearing a dark blue suit and tie, but lighter in color to that of what Dave was wearing. "Same goes to you Big Guy, Dave." Ronon had on a long tan tunic and dark leather pants which looked new. John didn't remember ever seeing Ronon in those clothes before. David had on a deep navy almost black three piece suit with a light blue shirt and dark patterned tie.

"Lorne's signaling to get into position. You know where you need to stand…right?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah…out there in front of everyone." John took in a deep breath before walking around the screen. He'd only gone two steps before looking back. "Guys…aren't you coming?"

"Us…what…no, no, no. Just him." Rodney pointed to David thrusting the small black velvet box into Dave's hand before scurrying away to take a front row seat. Ronon gave John a squeeze on the shoulder as he passed following Rodney to his seat.

David looked just as stunned as John did. They stared at each other until Lorne came rushing towards them. John snapped out of his reverie catching Lorne out of the corner of his eye. He was charging full force his face turning red. "Well don't just stand there little brother we need to get into position before Lorne here strokes out." John smiled turning back towards the Alter with David two paces behind.

John and David stood facing the large gathering not having a clue what to expect from here on out. His brief look at the time table Lorne showed him was not enough to memorize any of the information it contained. His mind had been on other things like who was going to be his Best Man. Colonel Caldwell was dressed in his Class A Air Force uniform escorting Mrs. Weir down the long isle. Out of the corner of his mouth John asked, "did you know?"

At first David wasn't sure what John meant. Then it dawned on him. "No. But I was suspicious when they pinned a boutonniere on my lapel."

"Sorry I didn't ask. I didn't know who to ask without feeling like I was hurting the other's feelings. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Caldwell and Mrs. Weir took a seat next to Lt. Dr. Lindsay Novak and Hermiod who had taken seats in the front row. Evelyn tossed John a comforting smile which he reciprocated. There was a change in music and Kate started down the isle in a dark blue strapless gown. A simple empire waist accent ribbon gathered the long flowing gown that moved in gentle unfurled waves as she walked. A small bouquet of white flowers were held in front of her with both hands. Kate gave John a smile before taking up her position on the left side of the Alter at checkpoint Delta.

John noticed another change in the music. The guests all rose as one as if on cue turning to face the center isle. John's heart stopped. Dead. Sheppard's eyes locked onto Elizabeth and he forgot how to breathe. She was absolutely—what? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Elegant? Ravishing? Stunning? Words paled against her loveliness.

"Sheppard!" Rodney half yelled in a whispered voice but he was ignored. "Sheppard!" Rodney whispered a little louder with still no reply. David turned his head enough to see that Dr. McKay was in distress. Turning a critical eye towards him David watched Rodney mouth the word 'breathe'. _Breathe?_ He was breathing. David returned a dumb look back to Rodney.

Rodney huffed at the stupidity of Sheppard's. _It must run in the family_, he thought. This time Rodney whispered again now that he had at least one Sheppard's attention. "Not you. Him!" Rodney pointed towards John. David looked at his older brother realizing at any minute he would pass out. David put a strong hand on John's shoulder leaning forward, he whispered into John's ear.

John's vision had spots. He could feel his beating heart pound against his chest of medals, honors and campaign ribbons ready to burst at any moment. He swayed slightly to his right when a warm, strong hand latched onto his shoulder keeping him from falling over. A voice sang out in his ear to "breathe". John inhaled somewhat loudly all heads in the first five rows closest to him turned to look. John breathed in and out deeply a few times until his lungs remembered how to work on their own sending precious oxygen to his starved cells.

Elizabeth was getting closer. Her champagne colored gown flowed around her like she was floating on a cloud. It hugged her petite figure flaring some from the knees down. White starched silk tulle from south-central France flowed over the crisp, smooth champagne colored silk. There was a band of lace high on the bodice. Lace circled the hem of the tulle with scattered beaded appliqués only on the lower part of the gown that glittered as shimmers of sunlight bounced off the lace. Her milky soft skin glowed in the soft light of the Atlantean sun. She carried a bouquet of blue flowers dotted with a white flower here and there in her left hand. It wasn't until Elizabeth was ten feet from him that he now saw Carson on her right arm.

A smile spread across John's face, she was just so beautiful. Elizabeth returned the smile.

Carson slid his arm out giving Elizabeth a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Carson."

"Aye luv, my pleasure." Carson took his place and stood next to Rodney in the front row. Carson wore a navy blue suit that set his sparkling blue eyes off even more than usual.

John held out his arm for Elizabeth to take completing the final few steps to stand in front of Teyla.

Lorne gave another cue inviting the masses to take their seat.

"We are gathered here today in the City of the Ancestors to join John and Elizabeth in the sacred bond of Nuptiae." Teyla's voice was calm and strong just like her. Her words carried near and far. "Today's ceremony will be a mixture of Athosian and Earth cultures. Though John and Elizabeth are from Earth they have also became a part of my people and of this galaxy. I honor both cultures."

Radek had microwave listening devices planted throughout the Alter hidden to pick up their voices. The sound was channeled through several speakers on the dock as well as to the video and laptop screens throughout Atlantis for those who were on duty. No one was missing the first wedding to take place on Atlantis in over ten thousand years.

"Today we ask the Ancestors to give a Blessing on this union, as John and Elizabeth begin to travel a lifetime journey together as one. None of us know where the travels in our lives will lead us. We all make a journey over many mountains, grasslands and oceans together searching our own true harmony. I encourage John & Elizabeth, to embrace each day as a sacred gift from the heavens and sow and reap of thanksgiving that of which you hold dearest to you. Let us all ask the Ancestors to help guide them to grow stronger through the seasons. Seek to learn from one another and guide yourselves to help each other grow. I ask that we all, as friends and family, help John and Elizabeth to realize the value that nothing nor anyone is perfect and to look towards the goodness in all things, in all people including themselves. Honor and respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes, dreams and fears. The Spirits realize that John and Elizabeth have a design and purpose in their lives whether on Earth or here in the universe around us. John and Elizabeth will leave here today as one, two souls, two minds coming together as one heart but most of all we ask the Ancestors to help them keep lit the torch of love that they now share in their hearts, minds and souls." Teyla paused for a moment. "Please turn to face each other as you make your declarations."

Elizabeth passed her bouquet off to Kate so she could hold John's hand.

"Elizabeth with all my heart I take you to be my wife. I will love you and hold you through the good and the bad, through the joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, though you know how stubborn I can be sometimes. I will put my trust in you completely. I will make you a part of me and in turn become a part of you. Together I know we can face all of life's challenges because you bring out the best in me. Together we'll share experiences and share one another's dreams. We will be equal partners. I pledge to be honest and open in our relationship, no more lies, for as long as I still breathe."

"John with all my heart I take you to be my husband. I will love you through the good times and the bad times, as well as through the joy and sorrowful times. I will be trusting, understanding and forgiving. You are already a part of me and in turn I hope to become a part of you. I know we can face all of life's experiences whatever this galaxy or the next throws at us. We've already proved we could. I will love you for eternity."

"Do you John Alan Sheppard take thee Elizabeth Anne Marie Weir to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And, forsaking all others, will you remain only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Elizabeth Anne Marie Weir take thee John Alan Sheppard to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish him for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And, forsaking all others, will you remain only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings please?" Teyla looked to Kate accepting the silver band. Then to David to accept the one he held. Holding the two rings up over her head, "these rings are a symbol of eternity as is the great Ring of the Ancestors in this galaxy. We ask that these rings be blessed for the spiritual bond which unites two hearts in Nuptiae. John take this ring and place it on Elizabeth's finger."

John slid the ring his mother-in-law had given him onto Elizabeth's left hand. He was getting quite good at it, this was the third time he'd made this loving gesture.

"Elizabeth, take this ring and place it on John's finger." Teyla said once more.

Elizabeth slipped the band of silver onto John's left hand. John wondered where she'd gotten it.

"By the strength, loyalty and guardianship given freely to me as the Leader of the Athosian People, as witnessed by John and Elizabeth's friends and family, and as witnessed by the Ancestors, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

John didn't need to be told twice. He gently pulled his wife into his arms to give her a kiss. Clapping, ooh rah's and whistles rang out for the new couple. Turning John and Elizabeth faced their family. That's what they were now—had been for some time but marrying Elizabeth made it official. He had a family, a large one at that, more diverse in culture than anyone could imagine.

Teyla raised her hands to quiet down the gathered mass. "A tradition of the Athosian people on Athos after a Nuptiae ceremony is to release tajosas. Tajosas choose one mate for life and signify love, faithfulness, joy, hope and fertility to the newly bonded couple. Since we do not have tajosas here on Lantea we are substituting native birds we have named coquita."

During all the applause Ronon, Na'el and Halling moved over to where three cages sat. On Lorne's signal the three cages were opened simultaneously releasing the coquita's. The small brown speckled birds took flight above the crowd circling high above before catching a thermal that would carry them across the water back to the safety of the mainland.

With the birds released John was ready to leave had it not been for Col. Lorne who signaled the Marines. Forty sharply dressed Marines marched down the wide center isle in pairs. Each Marine was dressed in their royal blue long jacket trimmed in red over a slightly lighter color of royal blue trousers also bearing a red stripe down the pant leg. A white belt fastened high around their waist held the scabbard sword. White hats and white gloves finished off the polished spit-shine of their black shoes.

Lieutenant Colonel Lorne positioned himself at the back to give the next order. "Officers, Draw Swords." In a single motion all forty Marines drew their swords from their scabbards in one continuous motion, rising gracefully to touch the tip of the opposite sword. "Invert Swords." Yelled Lorne. Immediately there was a quick turning of the wrist so that the cutting edge of steel was up. The 'Arch of Swords' drew 'ahs' from several of the seated guests. Mostly the civilians who had not ever experienced anything like that before. John heard a gasp coming from his wife. She too had been impressed.

Music began playing which was the cue for John and Elizabeth to enter the Arch of Swords. Elizabeth clung tightly to John's arm as they walked down the isle together has husband and wife. Once at the other end Lorne directed them to their next LZ. Captain Cadman took over from there so Lorne could take care of the sword detail. John could hear him yell 'invert swords' and 'sheath swords' in the background as he and Elizabeth followed Cadman.

No one but Cadman was around and while he had a moment of privacy he kissed Elizabeth again more passionately than a few moments ago holding her close. He'd missed that the last thirty-six hours. He couldn't get enough of holding her. They were joined by Teyla, Kate and David. Cadman began setting up the proper receiving line. Colonel Caldwell and Mrs. Weir joined the growing line. Beginning from the front row one of the Marines would step forward, sharply turn, ask the row to stand on both sides of the wide isle and follow him out in two's and four's. When the row was vacated another set of volunteers swooped in to gather the chairs taking them into the banquet hanger. The Marines alternated from the east side of the isle to the west side of the isle as each row followed the Marine down the isle in order to shake hands or kiss the new couple.

You had to love military precision. In no time at all, all two thousand chairs from the south pier were now in the banquet hanger at each place setting. The receiving line went fairly quickly due to Capt. Cadman's constant efforts. Elizabeth and Col. Caldwell were stunned to realize that John greeted each and every person by name. He knew every science member, every medical member, every technical member, every military person on Atlantis as well as the Daedalus crew including all the Athosians down to the youngest. Once the last guest was greeted, hand shook and cheek kissed it was time for dinner.

TBC 53/60


	54. Chapter 54

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Laura Cadman lined up the couples. Ronon was Teyla's escort tonight and as they entered the hanger Lorne introduced them. "Specialist Ronon Dex of Sateda and Ms. Teyla Emmagan of Athos." Ronon led Teyla to the center of the room where a large round table had been placed in the middle of the four isle intersection. "David Sheppard and Dr. Katelynn Heightmeyer." David didn't know what to do so he just followed Ronon's lead. "Colonel Steven Caldwell and Mrs. Evelyn Weir."

As soon as those six were at the table Col. Lorne made another signal. Another group of Marines, sixty this time lined the walkway to the table. Music played softly in the background as the Marines in all their drill precision marched in time with the music lining the walkway.

"Lorne I'm hungry so is the Misses."

"My profound apologies to you Ma'am, Sir. But the Marines wanted to honor you, show you their respect and support. Better get used to it the third squad will be up when you're ready to cut the cake."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Okay Sir that's my cue from Cadman. Go ahead Sir and start I'll announce you." Lorne gave a caring pat to his CO's shoulder to send him off. When his boss was a third of the way down the long isle between the tables Lorne announced them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard."

Within minutes of entering everyone stood and started clapping. John and Elizabeth took their seats at the center table as dictated by the small white and silver place card with their name eloquently scrolled upon it. John finally took a look around the room at how much it had changed from that first day when the table linens arrived. The fabric draping across the ceiling and down the walls softened up the place quite nice. Twinkle lights cascaded down from the ceiling over the tables and dance floor giving a depth as to how large the hanger was. Candles burned fragrantly on the tables adding the warmth and glow to the big open space. If John was honest this place looked better than his first wedding reception hall had.

Elizabeth noticed the etched stemmed glassware, the linen napkins, the silverware, the place card with '_Elizabeth Sheppard'_ upon it. The calligraphy was elegantly done. She had yet to release John's right hand when a white gloved Marine placed her dinner in front of her. The plate she noticed first thing. It was not the customary mess hall plate, it was fine china. There was more food on her plate than she and John had talked to Rose about too. That same Marine popped the cork on a champagne bottle and poured her a glass as well as John. She noticed that there were three other Marines at their table doing the same thing.

"John did you do this?" Elizabeth asked leaning in close to whisper into his ear.

"It depends on what you mean by _this_ Elizabeth. If you're talking the Marines no that's all their idea and Cadman's I think. If you're talking about the table linens, plates, glassware and silverware then yeah I did that. The draped fabric covering the walls was Rose's idea I hope you like it. In fact I don't know who or where the table decoration came from, or the twinkle lights. And if you're talking the 96 Moet et Chandon Dom Perignon Champagne then no I didn't. I don't know where that came from. But whoever it was brought enough for everyone. Look."

Elizabeth let her eyes roam over the other tables Marines dressed in dress uniforms were popping corks and pouring champagne for everyone.

"Sheppard what'd I tell you about the food. Amazing isn't it?" Rodney was seated at the next table over behind John's left shoulder. His plate piled high as he suspected it might.

"Wonderful Rodney. Hey do you know anything about the champagne?" John asked in return.

"Only that it cost somewhere between $300 and $400 per bottle." McKay managed to inform his friend in between bites of his dinner.

John quickly did the math in his head. Figuring it would take at least four hundred bottles of champagne to serve two thousand people. That would mean…$120,000 to $160,000. John's eyes went wide for a brief instance. _Who could afford that?_ His thoughts turned to his brother. "Dave did you?"

"No John I didn't. In fact I don't have a gift for you. I was…"

Elizabeth spoke up before David could finish his statement or John had a chance to reply. "David you being here is gift enough for both of us. You being John's Best Man was more than I would have hoped for after our first meeting three days ago."

"What she said little brother. Thanks for being here for me."

"You're welcome John. And Elizabeth welcome to the family." David stated in kind.

Elizabeth smiled brightly seeing that John and David were getting along.

"I can say the same to you young man. Welcome to my family." Evelyn stated proudly. David smiled in return.

"Then might I suggest we make a pledge? To family, old and new." Teyla proposed.

"To family." The table said in unison.

"Colonel do you know…?"

"Not for certain but you might want to ask General Brankovik. He ordered two crates of sports drinks."

John chuckled at the thought. "Thank you Sir. I will. If you'll excuse me for a moment I want to thank Rose for the wonderful meal. It's more than what Elizabeth and I talked about having." John stated to the table but before he got up he leaned closer to Elizabeth to whisper into her ear. "I won't be gone long. I promise." Sealing his promise with a kiss.

Colonel Sheppard had ulterior motives for wanting to speak to Rose. Sure she did a top notch job of preparing, organizing and serving the food but she went way beyond that. Colonel Sheppard knew that the men and women on duty in the infirmary and in the command center still had another hour or more left on their shift. After thanking Rose he helped prepare several plates of food locking them away in one of the hot/cold boxes. He rounded up glassware, silverware, napkins and two bottles of the bubbly. Sneaking out the side door he pushed the hot box to the transporter selecting the infirmary first.

Dr. Valado, Nurses Pasha and Becky were on duty with two patients who couldn't attend the wedding or reception due to their illness. But had watched the ceremony on a large screen that was rolled in for the occasion. After getting Dr. Valado's permission he poured a thumbs worth of champagne into the glasses for the two patients. Leaving behind five meals.

Taking his hot box to the gate room he served up plates to the six guards and three control techs on duty. "Don't let Dr. McKay catch you eating at your console." John joked with them knowing full well Rodney was still stuffing his face. He poured another thumbs worth of champagne into the glasses passing them out to the nine member staff. "If anyone asks, this is water. You're welcome to more once your shift is over."

"Thank you Colonel. Mighty nice you bringing us dinner like this." The Marine Sergeant stated.

"I had too. You haven't seen what Dr. McKay and Ronon have put away so far and they're still at it. There's more where this came from too fellas once your shift is over. I expect to see everyone there. That is an order."

"Yes Sir." Rang out from the six Marines and he heard a "will do" from the command deck. John took the rolling hot box back to the banquet hanger slipping back inside hopefully unnoticed. He resumed his seat next to Elizabeth as if nothing had happened.

This time Elizabeth leaned in to whisper. "That was very nice of you John Sheppard."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Sheppard. Oh look…cake time."

"We'll talk about this later." She said in her negotiator voice.

"Actually Elizabeth I had other plans. Talking wasn't one of them," raising his eyebrows up and down a few times to get his point across as if it wasn't obvious.

Sixty more Marines lined the isle leading to the dance floor where a three tiered cake appeared dwarfed by the presence of the Marines. Again Lorne took his position at the far end nearest the cake. He shouted out, "Officers, Draw Swords." Sixty Marines drew their swords in unison from their scabbards in one continuous motion, rising gracefully into the air. "Invert Swords" Commanded Lt. Col. Lorne. Immediately all sixty swords turned quickly so that the cutting edge faced upwards. The Marine 'Arch of Swords' drew more 'oohs' and 'ahs' from several more of the surrounding seated guests.

John stood holding out his hand for Elizabeth to take as they walked underneath the sixty swords towards the cake. Walking around the table to stand behind the cake they waited for Lorne and the Marines to conclude the 'Arch of Swords' ceremony. John was honored that his men felt this way about him. Since his first days in command of Atlantis he only wanted the men's respect. He knew he had to earn it since he was an Air Force Officer. So he gave his best, took what they dished out as they tested his fortitude without complaint. He demanded nothing less of each soldier that he himself was not willing to do and somehow over time he had earned their respect. John was committed to each and every one of the men and women who served beside him, as they were committed to serve beside Colonel Sheppard.

The three tiered cake was covered in a light blue icing reminiscent of a pale blue summer sky. The icing was smooth and crisp with sharp edges. At the base of each stacked layer was a silver ribbon no more than half inch wide. Off white scroll work wound its way around all three layers. John and Elizabeth took in the cake top. It was a one of a kind top. No where else in the world or galaxy would you ever find another.

"Rose the cake top is beautiful." Mentioned Elizabeth.

"You'll have Mr. Dex to thank for that."

"Ronon?" Both John and Elizabeth replied in question.

Rose nodded in affirmation. John yelled for Ronon to join them at the cake table. "Hey Buddy." John greeted clasping his hand in thanks. "Ronon this is beautiful. Rose said we have you to thank." Elizabeth added pulling Ronon closer to give him a kiss.

"Thought it needed something." Ronon understated. The cake top was a carved replica of the stargate from the gate room down to the smallest detail with a white Pegasus coming through it. Its wings spread open as if in flight. Ronon used his memory of an Earth horse he saw at John's father's wake to complete the body of the winged horse. The details were unbelievably accurate.

"I didn't know you carved. I thought your only hobby was to keep your knives sharp. I can't thank you enough Buddy."

"Thank me by cutting it already. A large piece will do."

"Right. You heard the man Elizabeth he wants a big slice. Let's get cutting." Moving back behind the cake John looked for something to cut with. "Ah…Rose…"

"Here, use this." John smiled at Ronon as he was handed a knife. "Never leave home without em." Ronon added with a grin.

"I knew that." John transferred the sharp knife into Elizabeth's delicate hand placing his over top as they made their first cut. Somehow cutting the delicate wedding cake with one of Ronon's hidden knives seemed so…normal. Not that long ago he would have found a regular knife to use. Camera flashes bombarded them from all directions. Following Earth tradition John and Elizabeth fed each other cake before cutting a semi-large piece for Ronon. The wedding cake was traditional white, safe for everyone to eat. The newlyweds let Rose take over as they went hand in hand, mingling through the tables visiting with their guests. Cake was being served from the same four serving locations so no one needed to wait long. Coffee urns sat at each location along with the mess hall cups. John opted for a bottle of water instead. John saw the six Marines who were on duty in the gate room walk in, showered and changed into either their dress uniform or what John would call nice street clothes. Colonel Sheppard made it a point to seek out those who were on duty at the time dinner was served. Making them feel welcomed and not missed.

"Rodney who won the Best Man pool?" John asked as he was making his way back to his table to get a drink of water. Talking and being congratulated had made him thirsty.

"As if you didn't know. I'm not falling for it this time."

"What are you talking about McKay?"

"Oh come on Colonel…I'm talking about you using a false name to place a bet in the pool."

"Honestly Rodney I didn't. Who won?"

"A Lieutenant C John. Sound familiar?"

"Actually it does. But I'm a full Colonel now McKay, not a Lieutenant Colonel. Stay here I'll be right back."

"Where…?" It didn't matter where the Colonel ran off too Rodney turned back to his third piece of cake he'd managed to get. Catching the deep blue of an Air Force dress uniform from the corner of his eye Rodney peeled his attention away from his piece of wedding cake to see Colonel Carter heading for the dance floor. "Hey Sam! Enjoying yourself?" Receiving only a wave back in reply Rodney returned to his cake.

A few minutes later John, followed by one of his Marines approached the table. "Dr. McKay, I would like you to meet Lt. Corey John, USMC. Lieutenant, this is Dr. Rodney McKay PhD. The PhD stands for 'pretty dumb'. Lieutenant you seem to have won the betting pool as to who my Best Man would be. Make sure you collect your winnings from Dr. McKay. And McKay you better pay out or you'll find yourself in combat training with Lorne and Ronon."

"Yes, yes of course. Come to my lab tomorrow afternoon. I'll have it waiting for you. Bring help…lots of help."

"Yes Sir. Tomorrow, your lab. Thank you Sir." Corey crisply stated before saluting his superior office.

"Go enjoy yourself Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir."

John noted the change in the music that had been playing softly in the background. It had become a bit louder now. Radek announced it was time for the newlywed's first dance. John guided Elizabeth to the dance floor showing off his flare for dancing. Soon others joined in, partners were traded. The men on the base outnumbered the women five to one. And what woman wouldn't want to dance with a military man in uniform?

John managed to take Evelyn away from Col. Caldwell for a dance. "Enjoying yourself Mrs…sorry. Enjoying yourself Evelyn?" He restated not wanting to get on the bad side of his new mother-in-law.

"Yes John. What you did for my daughter is beyond words. You gave her a fairy tale wedding that every daughter wants and every mother wishes for her child to have."

"All this…I didn't do all this." Swiping his arm in a wide arc. "I just brought in a few dishes and linens. Everyone else here did the rest. I don't know how I'll ever thank them appropriately."

"Your promise to keep them safe is all they require as thanks. I've had time to talk to a few of the men and women stationed here John, they trust you."

"And I trust them." John whispered back. "Hey…I gotta know what do you think of Hermiod?"

"He is quite the something I'll have to say. He told me of the time you first met. Did you really stare?"

"Yeah he still holds that against me. But I see tonight he actually put on clothes for the occasion."

"A black tie is not clothes John." Evelyn laughed.

"It's a start."

TBC 54/60


	55. Chapter 55

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

When the music changed he found Elizabeth, whispering into her ear his next brilliant idea. Their guests could manage without them. Pilots were standing by for any Athosian who was ready to return to the mainland. Rose was keeping the food warm so Rodney and Ronon could have fourths and fifths. Colonel Caldwell was smitten with Evelyn Weir, David and Kate Heightmeyer seemed to do a lot of talking and dancing so his little brother was in good hands. Carl, Christina, Evan, Laura, Teyla, Carson and General Brankovik were making the rounds on the dance floor. SG-1 was also circling the dance floor with new partners every time the music change. Vala who, for all intent and purposes, was making moves on all the male expedition members seemed quite content in her surroundings. Cam on the other hand was doing his best as leader of SG-1 to squelch her unwanted advances. Jinto and Wex had been asked to dance by some of nurses and female scientists. At first Jinto refused not wanting to leave Karta alone, but when he saw Karta accept a dance offer from one of the Marines he joined in. Karta was secure in her fondness for Jinto so it didn't bother her that he chose to dance with the Lantean women. And it seemed Jinto felt the same way towards Karta. The boys seemed to have fun learning how to waltz, country line dance, disco, polka, hip hop and more. In return Wex and Jinto taught the ladies the Athosian's form of dancing.

John had danced with Rose, Christina, Miko, Laura, Teyla, both Mary's, both Kate and Katie, Col. Carter, Vala and everyone else who stepped up for a romp around the dance floor. Elizabeth was doing the same with General's Brankovik, O'Neill and Landry, Carl, Evan, Carson, Daniel Jackson, Ronon, Chuck, Sgt. Moore, Sgt. Buckland, Halling, Wex, Jinto and numerous others.

Radek had every type of music made available to him. The whole base contributed their CD's to the reception. There was music from Russia, Ireland, Scotland, Africa, every nationality represented here on Atlantis. Rodney contributed some of his classical CD's. There was no pattern to the music and dance partners changed with every song played.

As John and Elizabeth neared the door to their suite John swept Elizabeth up into his arms to carry her over the threshold. "Have I told you how much I love you Mrs. Sheppard?"

"Not in the last five minutes Mr. Sheppard." John sat her down once they were in the living space. Elizabeth kicked off her off-white pumps relishing how much better her feet felt. John had already dashed into the bedroom. When she entered John was coming out of the bathroom his jacket already discarded haphazardly onto the bed. Elizabeth picked it up intending on hanging it up in the closet. "I'll do that," taking his jacket out of her hands and kissing the side of her neck all at the same time. "Why don't you change? I left something in the bathroom for you. Maybe later on I can rub some unguentum on your sore feet."

"Alright but could you unzip me first?" Elizabeth turned her back to John so he could get at the zipper.

"My pleasure." John leaned his head down to kiss the nape of her neck as he slowly and seductively undid the zipper on her wedding dress.

Elizabeth shuffled off into the bathroom curious to see what John had left for her. John hung up his jacket wondering out onto the balcony. He needed quiet and fresh air. Breathing deep his muscles relaxed as he stood staring up at the night sky counting his blessings for what he had been given. The music from the south pier drifted lightly through the air.

On the counter in the bathroom sat two gift bags; one medium sized the other rather petite. She opened the small pink bag first. Her hand touched something silky. Pulling it out to make a full examination of the item she found it to be a one piece off-white lace teddy. Setting that aside she peered into the medium sized red gift bag. This time her hand came in contact with something much softer. Drawing out the first item from the bag she held it up in front of her. Her smile widened as she read the front of the black cotton t-shirt: 'Property of U.S. Air Force'. The lure to see what else was in the bag was great, dipping her hand back in she withdrew another article of clothing. This time it was the matching black sweatpants with the words 'Air Force' down one leg.

When Elizabeth made her exit from the bathroom some minutes later, John was no where to be found. "John."

"Out here."

Elizabeth wondered out onto their balcony where she found her husband staring up at the sky. "Penny for your thoughts." She snuggled up to his side wrapping her arm around his waist resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you."

"And I am just as lucky to have you. It's late, let's go to bed." John still had most of his Class A uniform on and Elizabeth was going to take every pleasure in helping him out of it.

"I love what you decided to wear, it's my favorite piece out of the two."

"Oh John." Tugging on his tie to follow her back into their bedroom Elizabeth took her pleasure in helping her husband out of his dress uniform so they could go to bed. Cuddling close together under the light blanket John noticed that the mood flower on Elizabeth's nightstand had red flowers. There was definitely desire and passion between them but most of all love. The balcony door remained open while the music from the banquet hanger lulled the newlyweds to slumber after a long, happy day.

oOo

"Thank you all for coming. I received some important news from Earth today." Stated General Brankovik only to be interrupted by Dr. McKay.

"It's not about the ZedPM is it? Cause it was fine when it left here, although under protest that we gave it away. We should have kept it. Atlantis has more uses for ZedPM's and you can't trust…"

"McKay! Enough! Get over it. Let the General finish." Barked Colonel Sheppard. Rodney returned a sarcastic glare to the Colonel.

The senior staff had been gathered with a special request for Dr. Weir to join them. General Brankovik nodded to the Colonel acknowledging his capable ability at reeling in Dr. McKay. "Thank you Colonel, as I was about to say, I received some important news from Earth. They give their thanks for the ZPM we sent them. It is permanently being installed in the Atlantus outpost. The ZPM from the outpost will remain connected at the SGC for gate access to the Pegasus Galaxy. Earth felt the partial powered ZPM would be enough to handle the rare gate activity to Pegasus, reserving the fully powered one in case of an attack. The SGC and your government also request a back-up ZPM if we happen to come across one in the future."

"Like I'd let that happen again." Rodney grumbled to himself, but his thought was stated loud enough the whole room heard. Realizing his mistake from the glares being pointed in his direction he buried his head into the laptop that sat open in front of him.

"Yes…well…they also wish to pass along their appreciation to Dr. McKay for his in depth analysis of the Re'sal shield device. Earth is pleased with the results accumulated from the Daedalus tests last month. As well as all the data you provided. On the other hand Dr. Weir, Earth has asked that you continue to negotiate on their behalf. They are well aware that the contract is set for now, but when it comes up for renewal in the next few months… Well you get the idea."

"I understand General however I am inclined to safeguard the inhabitants of this galaxy first, as I know you are." Elizabeth spoke the truth. On several occasions the past leader and current leader of the expedition met to discuss strategies and options regarding the Wraith.

"I told them as much Doctor." General-Mayor Brankovik replied. "Dr. McKay."

"What?" Rodney's head popped up at the sound of his name being spoken by the Russian General.

"I also received news today that concerns you specifically." Rodney was about to interrupt the General again but managed to hold off Dr. McKay with a raised hand. "You are one of nine Laureates for the Nobel Prize. You're presence is required in Stockholm, Sweden in two months where you will present a thirty minute speech to the assembly where you will receive your Nobel Prize, then again the following week in Oslo, Norway. Congratulations Dr. McKay." The General made his way around the conference room table to be the first to shake hands with his Nobel Prize winning scientist.

McKay sat stunned with a blank look on his face. The General was shaking his hand, Radek who was sitting on one side of him was shaking his arm out of excitement and congratulating him as well. Dr. Beckett was on the other side patting Rodney on the back with congratulations. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, Evan all stood making no haste to get around the large table as well. The sounds were all muffled he couldn't tell one voice from the next.

Ronon and Teyla sat puzzled. Over the years working together as a team they'd heard Dr. McKay talk about a Nobel Prize but no one ever took the time to explain it nor had they asked what its significance was. However, by the reaction in the room they figured it was a great honor.

"You did it McKay. You finally got that Noble Prize you've always wanted. You're famous now. Way to go." Sheppard had Rodney's shoulder in a tight grip smiling wide at his friend's honor. "I just hope you don't let it go to your head. Your ego is large enough as it is."

"What." Rodney stated.

"I said I'm proud of you McKay…way to go Buddy…"

"No, not that. I heard you. I mean what did I do? How?"

General Brankovik took control back over the excited room. "For your nanotechnology Doctor. The SGC has continued to filter your work through the CITA from the University of Toronto. From the information I received, your University nominated you for your work. Besides Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Lantis, your nanotechnology has been successful in all seven trails so far."

"But I…the Ancients…"

"No Rodney, it was you. Sure the Ancients created the Replicators, but it was you who took the blank, inert cell block and spent two years of your life writing the program from the ground up to make it work. That was you McKay, no one else. You deserve this." John had retaken his seat across the room before turning to look at the General. "General, with your permission, I'd like to take the Mrs. to Sweden and Norway for her honeymoon in two months."

Brankovik smiled, "permission granted Colonel. And I think if you don't mind I'll send Ms. Emmagan and Mr. Dex as a chaperone."

oOo

"Sheppard I can't wear this! It restricts my movements and it's uncomfortable. Besides I look dumb in this. What if I need to…" Ronon growled moving from side to side as John struggled to get the bow tie tied around his friend's enormously large neck.

"You won't Chewie and yes you have to wear the tux. McKay is wearing a tux, Kaleb is wearing a tux and I'm wearing a tux. I know it's not what you're used too, neither am I, but it's only for tonight. Then again once we get to Norway. You can do it. It's for McKay."

At that moment the girls walked in; Elizabeth, Teyla, Jeanie and Madison all in breathtaking evening gowns. Ronon and John just stared. "Where's Kaleb and Mer?" Jeanie asked looking around the suite for her husband and brother.

"Um…who? Oh…Kaleb…he ah…he's going over Rodney's speech. They'll be here in a minute. Can I just say 'wow' you four ladies look absolutely stunning."

"You may." Elizabeth answered back for them. She was wearing a long sleeved velvet black gown featuring a sheer embellished net neckline with sparkling beaded details. The gown had a floor length elegant drape as it hugged his wife's silhouette in all the right places. Since the temperatures in Sweden in December were in the mid thirties Elizabeth chose long sleeves. Teyla had on a strapless cerulean colored gown it's ruching bodice snugged her petite frame. The color was somewhere between blue and green which showcased her darker skin tone. The skirt flowed with its multi tiered diagonal layers exuding femininity as well as functionality. A matching shoulder wrap accompanied Teyla for the journey back to the hotel after the celebrations. Jeanie wore a dark maroon velveteen gown with matching three quarter length long gloves. Her dress also had the ruching under the heavily beaded bust showing off her curves nicely. The skirt was A-line cut from the waist down. A matching shawl completed the ensemble. Madison was all a little girl of nine years old. She wore a deep concord grape colored dress in velvet, designed with an eyelet drop, cape-like shoulder topped with a satin bow. It made her appear to be much older. She carried a small velvet black drawstring purse which matched her faux fur black stole which was complete with a faux fur pom-pom tie closure detail. She too wore gloves like her mother only they were the short kind with ruffles. And black patent leather shoes and tights completed Madison's party outfit.

"Uncle John, Mommy let me wear her necklace. See." Madison ran over to show John the gold chain with the locket. Madison's little fingers opened the locket as John kneeled down to her level, "see its Mommy and Uncle Mer inside when they were little." She beamed with joy at wearing one of her mother's special necklaces and the attentiveness Uncle John was affording her.

"That's beautiful Madison. Your Uncle Rodney sure had a lot of hair when he was little." Smiling back at her the room started to laugh.

Kaleb and Rodney walked in just in time to hear all the snickers. "What? Is my tie crooked? I told them I wanted a clip on. I'm no good at tying a bow tie." Rodney rushed to a mirror to fiddle with his tie. All four men wore a basic black tux, white shirt, white bow tie. John had a Marine who was a closet sewer take Ronon's measurements so he could e-mail them to Earth. He didn't want to arrive on Earth to find out the tux rental places wouldn't have one that would fit his large Satedan friend. They were on a tight schedule.

"No McKay, it's not your tie. You look fine. Are you going to panic over every little thing all night long?" John wondered a loud moving closer to his beautiful wife.

"Probably."

"Darling you look beautiful." Kaleb spoke softly into his wife's ear. His daughter joined them now that show-and-tell was over. Kaleb kneeled down taking Madison's hand and holding it out to her side. He wanted to get a good look at his daughter. She's growing up to fast he thought. Amazingly smart and she was as beautiful as her mother. "You look stunning, Maddie."

"Thank you Daddy." She said before giving him a kiss. "Mommy's letting me wear her favorite necklace." She beamed holding it out for him to see.

Teyla moved away from the Earth door. Her eyes roamed over the three men in dark suits, what she now learned were called _a tux._ Each of her teammates looked totally different from what she was used to seeing on a daily basis. She was used to dark grays and black uniforms, leather and boots along with scruffy faces and laid back appearances. But tonight, her teammates were handsome, clean shaven and elegant looking including Ronon, who seemed to constantly be pulling at his collar like he couldn't breathe. He was shifting his weight from side to side most likely due to the unfamiliar shoes he was wearing. But still they were beautiful men in her eyes. Although she remembered how good they all looked at the wedding, they outshone themselves in these outfits.

"You look nice." Ronon growled low so only Teyla could hear him.

"You as well."

"Okay then." John suddenly stated after taking a look at his watch. "I think it's time we should escort these four beautiful ladies to the Stockholm Concert Hall." John offered his elbow for Elizabeth to take as did Kaleb for Jeanie. Ronon watched the two men before him and followed their gesture offering his arm to Teyla who took his arm with a nod and warm smile.

Madison wasn't shy by any means and ran to her uncle taking his hand in hers. She tugged him away from the mirror to follow everyone. "Yes. Yes, alright I'm coming. No need to get pushy." Rodney snapped as they left one of the three suites John had booked at the hotel for the week.

TBC 55/60


	56. Chapter 56

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

The team along with Jeanie, Madison and Kaleb had arrived in Sweden on December 5th, four days before the ceremony taking a day for jet lag. The Nobel Prize was given out each year on December 10th, on the anniversary of Alfred Nobel's death as stipulated in his will. Alfred Nobel was a Swedish-born inventor and international industrialist. John arranged for the Miller's to join them in Sweden and Norway as a surprise for Rodney. He made all the airline reservations, hotel reservations and dinner reservations for the eight of them. John even arranged for a credit card for the Miller's; John knew between Kaleb's teaching salary and Jeanie's part time consultant work they wouldn't be able to afford the trip. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity so he made sure the Miller's were taken care of along with Teyla and Ronon. They all had instructions to enjoy themselves, buy whatever they wanted; but restricted Ronon from purchasing any new knives since it would be a hassle to get them on the plane, or at the very least through customs.

Elizabeth along with the Miller's were stunned at John's generosity. After the wedding John had an opportunity to talk with his little brother. Fences were mended and this time John thought for sure they would stay mended. John even talked David into a couple of sessions with Carl just to be sure things between them were going in the correct direction. David had informed him that their father's Last Will and Testament had left the company in David's capable hands with a fifty-one percent controlling interest. John received the other forty-nine percent share in his father's company. John was ready to sign any papers that Dave put in front of him—he didn't want the money. Never wanted the money. He had all that he wanted; a home, a wife, friends that were more like family and now his brother. In the end John took the money as long as he could use it any way he saw fit. Meaning buying games and movies for Atlantis or using it for this trip to spoil his family.

Being a Nobel Prize Laureate entitled the winner to a cash prize equivalent of over one million dollars US. Since Rodney was the only recipient in the Physics category he was entitled to the full prize. Colonel Sheppard knew that McKay could have afforded to bring his family here from the salary he's been paid as well as the money from patents he controlled. But he also knew that Rodney wouldn't think of it. McKay was still silent struck that he was even a Laureate winner. A dream of a lifetime finally fulfilled. It had been the quietest two months on Atlantis anyone could ever remember.

John wanted to tour the Earth's oldest military academy which was located in Karlberg Palace in Solna. When General Brankovik authorized his trip to Sweden one of the first things John did was seek out Major John Oduya III. Since Mjr. Oduya was the son of a famous NHL hockey player from Sweden, Colonel Sheppard figured he must know all the cool sights to see, things to do and restaurants. Colonel Sheppard and the Major spent a whole afternoon in his office talking about Sweden. When there was nothing left to talk about, Colonel Sheppard felt like he knew the country like he knew the back of his own hand.

Elizabeth had set her eyes on the opera house, museums and shopping. Rodney pretty much holed up in his suite going over his already perfected speech. Since Teyla and Ronon were not from Earth, Teyla found sightseeing with Elizabeth enjoyable. Talking with the people she met was pure pleasure for her. The quaint shops offered a variety of shopping pleasures in their own right. Teyla found some scented candles and soaps she had fell in love with. John knew Ronon wouldn't go for that so he and Ronon took off to find their own interests meeting everyone back at the hotel for dinner. Jeanie and Kaleb showed Madison the beauty of buildings, the people, parks, the history of Stockholm and even took a ferry across the bay, doing a little souvenir shopping along the way.

At the ceremony each Laureate extolled their discovery or work, after which His Majesty, the King of Sweden handed them a diploma and a medal. Physiology or Medicine went first. There were two individuals being honored for their discoveries and they shared the prize fifty-fifty. Chemistry followed. A category where three individuals had all won. The first to extol their accomplishments before the assembled gathering were a team of two who would share one-fourth of the prize each. The third person in Chemistry received the other half.

The moderator stood back at the podium addressing the large gathering of 13,000. "Our next Laureate is in the field of Physics, Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay PhD. of Canada for his discovery in nanotechnology. He has made numerous contributions to the field of Physics at the Canadian Institute for Theoretical Astrophysics from the University of Toronto, Ontario, Canada and is long over due for recognition. Nanomedicine: the comprehensive monitoring, control, construction, repair, defense, and improvement of all human biological systems, working from the molecular level, using engineered nano-devices and nanostructures. Though Dr. McKay is not a medical doctor he discovered how to use this science and technology for treating traumatic injury, using molecular tools and molecular knowledge of the human body. Please welcome to the podium, Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay."

After McKay finished his speech they sat through the last two honors; Literature and Economics. The Laureates sat near the podium off to the left. The Atlantis team along with the Miller's sat in the twelfth row back from the podium watching Rodney squirm in his seat. He was doing his best to try and look interested at what the other Laureates accomplished but failed. John could read the thoughts coming from McKay's body language: 'idiot', 'how stupid do you think we are?', 'where'd she go to school?', 'I can't believe they gave you a Nobel for that'. During most of the talks Madison found she could see better if she sat on Ronon's lap. Ronon had no qualms about being a substitute chair for the little girl. In fact, over the last few days he'd gotten to know Madison much better. Thank goodness there were only two more candidates to go. Once all the medals had been awarded a banquet at the Stockholm City Hall followed. Their Majesties the King and Queen and other members of the Royal Family of Sweden were guests of honor. The Swedish Government and Parliament also participated. The dinner banquet was reserved for the Laureates, their family, and special honored guests.

Two days later the eight of them took a flight to Oslo, Norway where the Peace award ceremony would take place. Each of the Laureates would once again deliver their lectures and then the Noble Peace Prize award would be given out to the ninth Laureate, followed by another banquet.

John had planned an extra couple of days so he and his friends could take in the sights. John wanted to show Ronon the Viking Ship Museum at Bygdøy, Akershus Castle and Fortress and the Armed Forces Museum. Teyla had fallen in love with the opera in Stockholm, so she, Jeanie and Elizabeth went to the opera. John volunteered to watch Madison while Kaleb took Rodney to the Museum of Science and Technology. Rodney hadn't gone out of the hotel once in Stockholm, other than to eat, so John was making sure he at least got out to sightsee while in Norway. Ronon decided to stay behind as well. He'd seen enough science and technology to last a lifetime back home in Pegasus.

oOo

**Eleven months later.**

"Colonel we have more supplies for the Re'sal people along with three more naquadah generators. I thought maybe you might like to join us on our delivery run." Caldwell and Sheppard were overseeing the off-loading of the Daedalus talking between themselves off to the side of the ramp.

"I'd like that. _Take that directly to Dr. Rojas bypass the warehouse._ We're due to pick up our last shield device. Magistrate Yerri contacted us two days ago advising it was completed. That completes our second trade policy Elizabeth set up for five shields. _Sergeant would you mind hand delivering that to General Brankovik he's been biting nails lately waiting._ Lorne's team is scheduled to begin negotiations for a new trade agreement next week. So far the eleven we've set up on planets are working just as advertised. General Brankovik has received offers of assistance from seven of the shielded worlds. They want to help in the manufacturing of the devices. No new progress on the reverse engineering I'm afraid. I'm thinking we send it back to Area 51 and let those guys give it a try. Personally, I think the only way we're going to find out how to make those shields ourselves is if one of the Re'sal scientists comes here to teach us. Dr. McKay and Aren Boc hit it off when we set up the first four shields. Do you think we would have a chance of getting his help?"

"I'm to strongly advise that Atlantis negotiate for more than five devices per year. Earth is willing to supply additional materials if the new agreement will allow for disbursement of the shield devices to Earth. Maybe asking for Mr. Boc's help during the negotiation might not be a bad idea."

"How strongly?"

"Strongly."

"I assume Earth will withhold the materials if the new agreement doesn't go their way." Sheppard said out loud tapping his radio in his ear at the same time. "Sheppard, go ahead."

"_Time son."_

John looked at his watch, "09:47." Colonel Sheppard replied into his comm link without giving it another thought as who was asking for the time. "Lieutenant careful with that."

"They haven't actually said but you and I both can read between the lines."

"_No Colonel, I mean it's time. You're needed in the infirmary lad_." Carson restated his request with an added lilt.

"Doc I'm overseeing the Daedalus off-loading I don't have time to come to the infir…Time! It's Time! Are you sure? Never mind I'm on my way. Tell Lizbeth not to start without me!" Sheppard shouted into his radio thrusting his data pad into Caldwell's un-wanting hands before running off the east pier back into Atlantis. Col. Caldwell stood stunned but with a pleasant smile on his face. The Atlantis off loading crew stopped and a few of the Daedalus crew members also stood in silent shock seeing Colonel Sheppard sprint off the pier yelling at everyone to get out of his way.

John was running full out shouting for people to move out of his path. He passed two transporters in the east hallway as he continued to sprint down the halls and corridors. Coming closer to the inhabited part of the city he passed a third transporter. He climbed five sets of stairs before running down another hall passing a fourth transporter. After two more corridors, three more flights of stairs and more shouts for people to get out of his way he found himself in the last hallway and if it was possible hastened his pace to reach the infirmary.

Bursting through the door he was caught by Ronon and Rodney before the Colonel had a chance to fall flat on his face. John's face was beat red and his breathing labored. "Did you run here?" As if it wasn't obvious to Rodney he asked the question anyway.

John could only nod his head. He was still breathing hard gasping for air. John placed his hands on his knees bending at the waist still panting hard.

"You're out of shape Sheppard." Ronon succinctly informed.

There was no arguing that statement. He agreed whole heartedly. Over the last nine months he paid special attention to his wife and her needs. Setting aside his own needs and wants. Besides work he did little else but to make his wife happy and comfortable. Setting aside his early morning ten mile runs with Ronon, stick fighting with Teyla and war games on the Alpha site when new recruits showed up. He stayed on base working at his job and at keeping his wife content.

His trips to Earth were not exactly based on military importance, or of life or death issues for that matter. Nor were they supply issues or any other issue that would warrant an unscheduled gate opening to Earth. Or for Earth to open a gate back up to the Pegasus Galaxy using vital ZPM power. Although one could predict his death would be emanate if he didn't show up with his wife's current craving. After his first trip to Earth for goat cheese with sliced beets and arugula both General's became suspicious.

Satisfying some of her cravings had been the hardest part of this whole nine month process. He made three trips for sure to Earth but there could have been more. Four trips to neighboring planets here in the Pegasus Galaxy. On one such trip to Earth his wife sent him after Cotton Candy. And not the bagged or boxed kind you see in the stores, but the fresh kind made at fairs and carnivals. John didn't remember how he found fresh cotton candy but he did. Before he came back through the stargate he purchased a cotton candy machine along with three months worth of supplies. Surely Rose could figure out how it all worked if his wife needed another fix.

On his second trip to Earth he was sent after Thai Green Curry sauce. Just the sauce, nothing else. Elizabeth assured him the only place he would find it would be in Norwalk, CT at the Thai Spice restaurant. After searching the Colorado Springs Dining guide and hundreds of phone calls to area restaurants later he caved. With his head hanging heavy with despair he thought, w_hy can't my wife have normal pickles and ice cream cravings? _ Summoning his courage he sought out General Landry. He literally found himself begging for a plane or for the Odyssey or Apollo to beam him to Connecticut.

General Landry who had been married and had a daughter understood his predicament. He had gone through similar cravings with his wife when she was pregnant. As he listened to Colonel Sheppard beg and plead his case, Landry recalled how his wife needed oysters. And only oysters from the East Coast would satisfy her.

Five months later John found himself back at the SGC once more for another of Elizabeth's food cravings. He kept reminding himself he had just over two more months and this nonsense would stop. At least he hoped it would stop. General Brankovik and General Landry had both been open-minded about his dilemma. For that he was thankful. This time his wife wanted white truffles which were imported from Northern Italy. He found out they cost over 2700 dollars per pound. He yelled with overwhelming excitement when he was lucky enough to find a restaurant in Denver that would sell them to him for their cost. His jubilation could be heard corridors away from the small room in which he worked his magic. After a three hour round trip drive he was headed back to Atlantis and to his seven month pregnant wife.

"You realize you could have just taken two transporters and been here a lot sooner without all the excessive panting." McKay stated with a cautious grin. "Won't do Elizabeth any good if you pass out from being stupid."

"Won't…pass out." John labored to say. "Just gotta…catch my…breath." John continued to breathe more deeply still bent over with his hands on his knees. John's diaphragm was noticeably going in and out with each intake and exhale of air. After several minutes he found his breathing evening out. "I know I'm slow. That's what happens when your wife is pregnant for nine months. Elizabeth?"

"Doc's with her. Said to stay here though." Ronon informed his friend. "He said he'd send a nurse for you when they were ready."

"Okay. Evelyn and David…I should…" John shot up from his hunched over position stepping towards the door he'd just entered.

"No you shouldn't." Rodney grabbed an arm to stop him. Ronon stood in his path. "It's all been taken care of. You planned this day months ago. Teyla is getting Elizabeth's bag from your quarters as we speak. The General has already contacted Earth and your mother-in-law and brother will be here by tomorrow. Now get a grip."

Rodney was right he needed to get a handle on this. Treat it as a combat exercise. He was good in combat. He knew the battle grounds; he'd been in the infirmary all too often, knew the lingo, the layout and staff. Awareness; be aware of what is going on around you. He could do that. Be prepared for anything. He and Elizabeth had been taking classes from Becky on how to breathe correctly, when to push and when not to. Elizabeth had her bag packed months ago. John had written a detailed plan that was e-mailed to the whole base covering every possible scenario and a few that seemed totally impossible. The whole base knew what to do if Elizabeth went into labor. It didn't matter if she was in her classroom, the mess hall, the north hallway, the gate room, or even the bathroom, John had a plan for every contingency. That was being prepared. Know the enemy, that one he left up to Carson. Preeclampsia, breech births and umbilical cords around baby's necks were his specialty. Focus, aim: his aim was on helping Elizabeth through this. Doing whatever it takes to reach the end goal. Parenthood.

"Oh God. Guys I'm going to be a father."

TBC 56/60


	57. Chapter 57

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Oh God. Guys I'm going to be a father."

"We know that." Rodney and Ronon exchanged a look like what are you talking about. That's all John had talked about for the past nine months that he was going to be a father.

"What if I screw up? What if it's hereditary that we fight, argue and end up not talking to each other like with my dad and brother? What if they hate me? What if…"

"Stop already! It's not hereditary. They won't hate you. And if you screw up…well…we'll be the first to tell you. I'll yell. Ronon will hurt you and Teyla will pick up the pieces likes she always does."

"Rodney is correct John. You will be a wonderful father. There is no need to worry. And your family…" Teyla encompassed the three of them, "…will be here to support you and Elizabeth. As will the others." Teyla explained as she came into the waiting room.

The interior door opened this time and Becky came in. Teyla passed the bag she'd retrieved from the suite to Becky. "Colonel Sheppard if you'd come with me now we'll get you ready. Dr. Weir has been asking for you."

"Is she alright? The babies?"

"Relax Colonel everything is proceeding on schedule. Dr. Weir is fine. Remember your Lamaze training you don't want to be projecting fear as Dr. Weir will pick up on it. Fear is not good for her or the babies."

"I know that. I do."

"Sheppard a word of warning, if she brings out the Brill-o pad and wants to help you wash your hands watch out. Now quit standing out here and get in there. My nieces or nephews are waiting to see their Uncle Rodney." Ronon cleared his throat as did Teyla. "And their Uncle Ronon and Aunt Teyla, now go!"

Becky was unsuccessful at hiding her huge smile. John couldn't help but smile too. For someone who didn't like kids, Rodney always knew what to say.

oOo

"Get ready Elizabeth here comes another contraction and it's a biggie. You're fully dilated so when I tell you I want you to push down hard." Carson told her from the end of the bed.

Elizabeth had been in labor for five hours so far. John tried his best to comfort her but no matter what John said it was always the wrong thing so in the last hour and a half he resolved himself to silent moral support.

John had Elizabeth propped up against his left shoulder. Her right hand had a death grip on his right hand. If he escaped the birth of his children without any broken fingers he would count himself among the lucky. Who knew Elizabeth had such a strong grip. The contraction came and she pushed with all her might until Carson said to stop.

The baby's head and one shoulder were out. "Push." Her doctor said. With the next contraction came another push. The other shoulder came out along with the rest of the small body. All John could see from his position was a head of brown hair. Carson cleared the nose and mouth. The baby started crying which was a good sign.

"You have a daughter Elizabeth, Colonel. Elizabeth luv you can relax a bit. It will be a few minutes before contractions start again. In the meantime Mary is going to take the wee one here to get cleaned up, measured, weighed."

"Is she…?"

"Perfect Elizabeth, absolutely perfect." Because of Elizabeth's age she was concerned about having children this late in life. Carson had assured her that since she was in good health herself to start with having a child at forty-five wasn't a major concern.

"We have a daughter." John uttered quietly. He moved out from behind Elizabeth to allow her to lie back and rest against the many pillows before the next baby decided to make an appearance. Neither one wanted to know the sex. It was shock enough to find out they were having twins. Of course it didn't take long before a betting pool of date, time, weight and sex spread across Atlantis.

"I have a feeling she'll be daddy's little girl." Elizabeth smiled at the thought in her head of John and their daughter.

"Overprotective too I'd bet." Added Carson.

"Oh come on guys, you two are just as bad as McKay. She'll be able to date when she's thirty and not a day sooner."

Elizabeth's laugh was cut short with a surprise contraction. "Aaahhhh."

"Looks like the wee one has decided to join us. John."

John moved back into position at Carson's signal resting Elizabeth against his shoulder offering up a hand to hold now that the blood had had a chance to re-circulate. The second contraction wasn't so bad. The third one took Elizabeth by surprise as did the first. Already another dark head of hair was showing.

It beat being a toe head like Dave was. John remembered the photo albums his mom kept. For hours he would sit and look at the pictures of himself and his brother. Many times Katherine sat with her eldest son when he was going through the pictures telling him stories about when or where the picture was taken. His favorite pictures were of the zoo. He and David would stand in front of the animals while his mom took a picture of them. He remembered his mother saying that babies with very light blond hair were called toe heads. You couldn't say that about his two kids.

Another push by Elizabeth had the head and shoulders out. Carson pulled gently and the baby came the rest of the way out without incident. Cleaning his nose and mouth Carson held the small boy. "It's a boy." He announced before adding, "perfect in every way. Rest easy Elizabeth, Becky will get him cleaned up and the wee ones will be back shortly."

"Thank you." John said following up with a passionate kiss. "We're parents."

"You going to be okay with that?" Elizabeth asked. She was tired and a bit sore but she wouldn't rest until she got to hold her children.

"More than okay." John stated first then remembered there were no secrets between them so he admitted the truth. "Maybe a little scared though."

"Aye…all new parents are scared. It only lasts a lifetime I'm told."

John was about to thank the Doctor for adding to his already growing fear but Mary and Becky arrived with the twins. Mary placed the pink bundle in John's arms while Becky placed the little blue bundle in Elizabeth's. Both babies were sleeping.

Mary spoke up, "what are their names?"

Elizabeth answered first. "This little guy is Patrick Harold Sheppard named after our fathers."

"And this beautiful little lady is Katherine Evelyn Sheppard named after our mothers." John said not taking his eyes off his daughter. "But I'm calling them Katie and Harry."

"You are, are you?"

"Yep." There was no changing his mind about that. Harold Patrick just didn't sound right plus there were still some unresolved issues he had to work out about his dad so he found it difficult to call his son Patrick. So Harry he became. "Say can I…you know take them to meet their Aunts and Uncles?"

"It's not up to me son, you'd better ask your wife. But if she says yes, only for a few minutes then right back here. Got it?"

"Got it Carson. Elizabeth?"

"Yes go ahead."

John leaned down, careful not to squish his pink bundle, to kiss his wife one more time. "I love you Mrs. Sheppard."

"I know. Now go."

Mary picked up Harry from Dr. Weir's arms to follow John out to the waiting room. Becky stayed to help Dr. Beckett clean up Elizabeth and change gowns.

When the door whooshed open everyone in the waiting room stood up. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet Katherine Evelyn Sheppard. Here Rodney." John stepped forward and put Katie in Rodney's arm. "Katie this is your Uncle Rodney."

"Wait…wait…what if I drop her?"

"Don't." The room replied in unison.

"You'll be fine McKay. Besides you're all my official babysitters now so you better get used to holding them."

Ronon, Teyla, Evan, Radek, Christina and Carl all crowded around to get a peak of the pink bundle in McKay's arms. As soon as the first baby was heard crying Rodney contacted Evan, who contacted Carl, who contacted his sister Christina. Radek had radioed Rodney to find out where he was when he should have been in Lab 8 helping him. That's how Radek found out setting aside scientific discovery for the wonders of childbirth. General Brankovik wanted to be there as well but was entertaining a trade delegation from P2C-578. John turned around to Mary who was cradling Harry. "And this little fella is Patrick Harold Sheppard, Harry." John stepped over to Christina to put Harry into her arms.

"They are wondrous John. Congratulations. How is Elizabeth?" Teyla inquired.

"She's doing fine. I think a little sore."

"Here…somebody else should hold her. She's too small." Katie began to wiggle sensing Rodney's nervousness no doubt. Teyla picked up Katie bowing to touch foreheads in greeting. Harry had already met Uncle Carl and was now in Uncle Evan's arm.

"He's got your hair Sir."

"I was hoping for Elizabeth's."

"Ronon…that's it. Just like that. Good." Teyla put Katie into Ronon's large arm which dwarfed the small pink covered baby. Katie opened her eyes and smiled.

"She's smiling at me." Ronon announced to the group.

"Me too." Radek said. "I mean, not Katie but Harry."

"Colonel." Mary uttered quietly.

"Yeah, okay. Um…guys I need to get the babies back inside to Carson. I'm sure you can all visit. Right Mary?"

"No more today Colonel perhaps tomorrow." Ronon gently laid Katherine in Mary's arm.

"You heard the lady. See you guys tomorrow. Rodney, let me know when Evelyn and Dave arrive." Radek put Harry into his father's loving arm.

"Of course, should be sometime late tomorrow morning. You'll be the second to know. I promise. And hey…send me the details so we can see who won the pool."

John waved his hand in acknowledgement as he and Mary along with the twins went back into the infirmary. There were two hospital cribs now sitting by Elizabeth's bed. Mary put Katie down. John followed her lead and put Harry down too. He moved the chair so he could see both babies while holding Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth was sleeping and for right now so were the two babies.

oOo

John startled awake to fussing. The infirmary lights were turned down low to imitate nighttime. Harry was fussing in his crib. "Hey there buddy what's wrong? If you keep this up you'll wake your sister and mother." John cooed as he leaned down to scoop Harry up into his arms shushing him. "Mommy needs her rest too." John shifted Harry up to his shoulder gently patting his back. He'd recently been fed and his diaper was still dry. Walking around the infirmary he continued to talk to his son. "Uncle Rodney is going to teach you all about science. Uncle Ronon will teach you to hunt, track and protect yourself. Aunt Teyla is going to teach you how to be a great leader. You really need to listen to her. Daddy has learned a lot from Aunt Teyla." John heard a burp from his son. "Ah…you had air in your tummy. Feeling better?" He asked his twelve hour old son who had fallen back to sleep on his shoulder. John put the sleeping boy back into his crib tucking him in. Katie was still asleep so he retook his seat in the infirmary chair to watch over his family.

He picked up the laptop that McKay retrieved from his office and had one of the nurses bring to him. Opening up his e-mail he began typing.

_**Here you go Uncle Rodney.**_

_**Katherine Evelyn Sheppard born 14:58 hrs Atlantis time, weighed 6 lbs 4 oz, 18 ¼ inches long, October 17**__**th**__**.**_

_**Patrick Harold Sheppard born 15:18 hrs Atlantis time, weighed 6 lbs, 19 inches long, October 17**__**th**__**. **_

_**Let me know who won.**_

_**Colonel John Sheppard, USAF**_

_**Military Commander**_

_**Atlantis Base, Pegasus**_

Clicking send he let the e-mail go out with his auto signature. He gave each baby a once over before looking at his sleeping wife. Closing down the laptop he sat back and kept watch.

"John." Elizabeth could hear one of her babies fussing she was tired herself for having to feed the twins a few hours ago.

"I'm here Elizabeth. I think Katie is ready for breakfast. Mary went to get two bottles of formula. Harry's still sleeping he woke up a little while ago but went back to sleep." Colonel Daddy providing his wife with a sit-rep on current events from the last time his wife was awake.

"Did you get any sleep John?"

"I got a few hours." He replied but Elizabeth didn't believe him. Every time she woke up John was already awake with one of the newborns in his arms. John put the fussy Katie into his wife's resting arm as Mary came over with the bottles. John tested one of the bottles on the inside of his wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot. Both Mary and Elizabeth were awed at the sight.

"What?" He looked between the two women. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No Colonel you did it correctly. In all my years of nursing I've never seen a father take to being a father quite like you have. You're doing just fine."

Handing off the bottle to Elizabeth, John took the other one testing it the same way. He would feed Harry when he woke up. For now he sat back down on the edge of the bed watching mother and daughter bonding while keeping an eye for Harry to stir.

After the twins were fed Carson allowed Elizabeth to shower and change into her own clothes, coming back from the infirmary shower she was dressed in her wedding night attire; black t-shirt with 'Property of U.S. Air Force' written on the front and matching black sweatpants with 'Air Force' down one leg. "Still a little sore?" John asked in concern as he helped Elizabeth back into a freshly made infirmary bed.

"A little. Mom and your brother will be here soon, why don't you take this time to shower, change and get some breakfast. I'll keep an eye on our two little darlings."

"You sure? Cause I can wait until Teyla or one of the guys shows up. Rodney may act scared but he held Katie like a pro. I think deep down he really likes kids no matter what he says about them. I know he likes his niece Madison, tells me all the time how smart she is."

"I'm sure John. Besides if I need any help, Nellie and Carson are here."

"Okay, but I won't be gone long, twenty minutes tops. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head no. Before John left he moved the two cribs closer to the bed so Elizabeth wouldn't have to go far if either of the twins needed her.

TBC 57/60


	58. Chapter 58

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

"Off world activation General." Marvin was the tech on duty this morning manning the gate console. "SGC's identification code. Radio signal coming through now Sir." Marvin listened intently, "David Sheppard and Mrs. Weir are ready to come through…requesting we lower our shield."

"Lower the shield, advise the SGC to send our guests through then contact Dr. McKay please." General Brankovik stated before he walked on past, down the grand stairs to wait for their guests.

"General it is nice to see you again." Evelyn greeted setting her overnight bag down so she could shake the General's hand and kiss the General's cheek.

"Nice to have you back Mrs. Weir, Mr. Sheppard. What have you brought?" David exited the stargate rolling a two-wheeled cart with several boxes strapped to it by one hand and his overnight bag in the other.

"John requested two thousand candy bars to announce the births. How is everyone?"

"I spoke to Colonel Sheppard early this morning and everyone is doing well. They are anxiously awaiting your arrival. I've asked Dr. McKay to escort you and here he is now."

"Hey you're here." McKay stated the obvious. He wasn't expecting them for at least another two hours. "What's all that?" He pointed to the wheeled cart.

"Dr. McKay, would you be kind enough to escort Mrs. Weir and Mr. Sheppard to the infirmary please." The General butted in before the good doctor carried on.

"Oh sure. I was half way there when I got your message to report here and had to turn around. Follow me." McKay started off down one of the many ramps leading away from the gate room.

"I'll have your bags taken to your rooms." Advised the General.

Evelyn and David nodded gratefully quickly catching up to their escort who was doing a lot of talking to thin air. "…and then Sheppard actually put one of his kids in my arms. Can you believe that? Only a few minutes old and he has got me holding his kid. Me of all people who don't even like kids." When Rodney didn't get a response from that comment he stopped to look over his shoulder realizing his escortees were lagging behind. Allowing them to catch up he started walking again this time without the commentary.

Entering the infirmary he glanced around looking for Teyla and Ronon. "This way." Rodney jerked his head to the right after seeing Ronon's legs under the white curtain. "Hey look who I brought!" Rodney's voice was loud as always when he became a little nervous or giddy.

In response John, Teyla and Ronon all shushed him in their own ways. "Keep it down." "Lower your voice Rodney." "Quiet." Rodney staggered back with shock.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I ah…look." Throwing his thumb over his shoulder to where Evelyn and David stood.

"Mom!" "Dave!" The new parents responded simultaneously in a subdued shout of joy.

"Hi darling, you all right?" That was a concerned motherly inquiry.

"Fine."

"John?"

"I'm fine too. Nice to see you again." John leaned forward to hug his mother-in-law kissing her before he released his embrace. "Dave did you bring them?"

"Right here." David rolled the cart a little closer. John shook his brother's hand in thanks and greeting.

"John what have you done this time?"

"Nothing bad Elizabeth." John un-strapped the cart removing one of the boxes gently setting it down on the end of the bed where he opened the box. Inside were more boxes, he took one out to open it. Pulling out a candy bar wrapped in dark paper with the word 'Twins' printed in green he reached back in withdrawing another one wrapped in dark paper only the word "Twins' was printed in yellow. "See chocolate bars. Since we didn't know if they were two boys or two girls or one of each I went generic, green and yellow. I have one for everyone on base."

"And speaking of twins where are my grandbabies?"

"Carson took them for a weigh-in. They should be back any minute." Elizabeth supplied.

"Then why did you guys yell at me?" Rodney demanded to know.

"Sorry Rodney I guess we were just used to having the babies around us here and we've been talking quietly so when you blurted out you were here it sort of startled us. I'm really sorry …here you can be the first. Yellow or green?" John held out one of each colored wrapped chocolate bar.

"Definitely not yellow what were you thinking. I'll take two green ones." Crossing his arms daring to be told anything different.

"Two?"

"Yes two. One, because you guys yelled at me and one for the twins. Two is the price of my continued soft talking."

"Fine but you're making Elizabeth and I rethink who we want for Godparents." John mentioned as he delved back into the open box bringing out another green printed 'Twins' chocolate bar handing them both to Rodney.

"You wouldn't." John raised his eyebrow as if saying 'what do you think?'.

Saved from McKay's rebuttal Carson and Nellie walked back in with the twins. "Aye I see we have more company. They're both doing extremely well. Now who wants Harry?"

Evelyn held out her hands taking Harry. "Harry?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Now John knew where Elizabeth learned that trick from. He never could get anything past Elizabeth when she did that to him.

"Patrick Harold Sheppard, mom."

"I'm surprised." David softly said in the background but was delighted to hear nonetheless.

"Yeah well…" John couldn't come up with an appropriate snark for that. His father was his father whether they got along or not.

"Mr. Sheppard would you like to hold Katie?" Nellie asked bouncing the small bundle.

"Oh…no…maybe John or …" David started to stammer.

John moved in to take Katie from Nellie whispering his thanks. He moved over to where his brother was standing holding out the baby for him to hold. "Uncle Dave, meet Katherine Evelyn Sheppard, your niece." As he finally placed the pink wrapped baby into his brother's arm. "She won't break. I think she likes you too."

Katie had her eyes open looking at the man holding her somehow she managed to free one of her arms to grab at David's finger. "It's Uncle David, not Dave. You know I hate it when you call me that." David couldn't take his eyes off the small little girl in his arms. And right now he couldn't get mad at his brother for calling him Dave either. "She's beautiful. And you named her after mom."

"We did. We named them after all our parents." John moved back to sit next to Elizabeth on the bed leaving the chair open for Evelyn to use if she wanted. Teyla, Ronon and Rodney were on the other side of the bed. Rodney had pulled up the stool sitting next to Teyla. Evelyn took the chair cooing over her grandson. A silent communication between John and Ronon had Ronon moving the chocolate box out of the way so David could sit down on the end of the bed.

Nellie walked in holding two bottles. Automatically she handed them to Colonel Sheppard who tested the temperature before passing one of the bottles over to Dave. After checking the temperature of the second one he handed that bottle to his mother-in-law.

"John you should…"

"Dave consider this practice for when you and Julia have kids. You are still seeing Julia aren't you?"

"Yes when we can, but how…?"

"Put the bottle to her lips David, Katie will do the rest." Elizabeth informed him. She was a nervous wreck inside but John appeared relaxed which eventually calmed her as well. When it came time to burping John tossed a towel over his shoulder like a pro placing Katie on his shoulder he patted her back until she burped.

"She already has McKay's table manners Sheppard." Ronon injected into the group. Most everyone found that amusing except Rodney.

With Katie taken care of John laid his daughter down in her crib for a nap. Her little eyes were almost closed. John repeated the process with Harry until he too burped.

"Don't say it." Rodney held up his hand to stop Ronon from commenting on his table etiquette. "Unless you want cold showers for the next month." Ronon's mouth curved as he remained quiet.

John laid his son down in his crib to sleep. "How long can you guys stay?" Sitting back down next to Elizabeth.

"I told the board I'd be gone a week."

"I can stay as long as you want dear."

"That's great. Carson said Elizabeth and the babies could go home tomorrow. I had rooms set up for you across the hall from ours. I figured you'd want to be close. Then in a couple of days we could have the ceremony for the Godparents. What is it called again Teyla?"

"Votum: means a 'promise to God'."

oOo

"Thank you all for coming. Today Elizabeth and I have chosen you to be the Godparents to our children. On Earth it is customary for one man and one woman to be chosen, but we're not on Earth, far from it actually. I…We could not chose just two of you. There is an old saying that goes 'it takes a village to raise a child'. Well you are our village. Not just you who are in this room, but all of us here on Atlantis and on the mainland. Each one of you here has a unique strength and ability that we want our children to learn and to be around. So I guess it's time to turn this over to Teyla."

Teyla bowed her head in honor. "The ceremony is called votum. For the Athosians, the chosen make a promise to Kurgeezha. Kurgeezha was held in high esteem and was well respected amongst my people many thousands of years ago. His teachings are still taught today. He taught us the old ways and encouraged us to learn new ways, to grow as a people, to be strong and to grow as an individual. When a new life was brought forth into our village the chosen made a promise that they would love, care, and guide this new life to acquire their full potential. It is a tradition we Athosians have practiced for many generations. From what John and Elizabeth have explained to me about being a Godparent, it is very similar; you pray for the child, guide them in the right direction, offer shelter, keep them safe, teach them. The ceremony is simple, you are the chosen so when your name is called please step forward to make your promise to Patrick Harold Sheppard and Katherine Evelyn Sheppard." Teyla looked down to the data pad that sat on the desk which held the list of names. John had moved most of the living space's furniture to one side so there would be room for all those who gathered here today. Elizabeth held a sleeping Katherine and John held a wiggling Patrick. "Dr. Carson Beckett."

"Aye, here." Carson stepped out of the crowd, "I promise to keep you healthy." He moved off to the side to allow the next person access.

"General-Mayor Doctor Priboie Brankovik."

General Brankovik stepped forward. "I will teach you about oppression and how to recognize it in the hopes you will make any world a better place to live."

"Sergeant Major Pete Buckland."

"I'll teach you how to keep your father safe. And your mother."

"Captain Laura Cadman."

"I promise to teach you how to tap dance. I don't think your parents would appreciate it much if I taught you about explosives and bombs."

"You got that right Captain." John iterated with a smile.

"Colonel Steven Caldwell."

Caldwell moved from the back of the group to stand before the two infants. He'd been thinking what he could offer the little one's but kept drawing a blank. "Colonel, Ma'am I apologize, I don't know what I could offer them." He was ashamed

"Sure you do Colonel. You're a great tactician. You keep us safe; you love to fish though you won't allow yourself the time. You command a military vessel that flies between galaxies. You're my father figure…I mean you could be a grandfather figure to them Sir."

"I'd like that very much. I promise to be there when you need advise. I will also teach you to fish." Elizabeth and John smiled whispering a 'thank you' as the Colonel moved off.

"Wex Dae'non."

"Well I'm not really good at it because I'm still learning myself, but I can teach you to play football. Is that all right?"

"Yes Wex that will be just fine. I'm sure by the time they are ready to learn you will be very good at football." Elizabeth told him with a smile.

"Specialist Ronon Dex."

"I'll teach to hunt, track, protect yourself from your enemies. Skills you need to know to be a strong warrior."

"Teyla Emmagan." She said her name out loud moving to stand before the two babies. "I will teach you the art of diplomacy." Teyla stepped back so she could read the next name. "Dr. Carl Epson."

"I will teach you how to ski. And I will show you how to read your parents minds."

"See Elizabeth…I told you he could read minds. Carl as much admitted it." John whispered into his wife's ear.

"Nurse Rebecca Grant."

"Well to keep my fingers nimble for the operating room I like to knit, crochet and cross-stitch. So I will teach you to do these things as well."

"Dr. Katelynn Heightmeyer."

"I will teach you the importance of talking, or crying, or yelling no matter how old you are."

"Rose Highland."

"Oh…you are the precious wee ones now aren't you? Well child I'm a pretty good cook so I'll teach you to cook wondrous foods so you'll never know starvation."

"More than pretty good Rose, outstanding is more like it." Elizabeth expressed.

"Dr. Miko Kusanagi."

"There are many worlds, many customs, I will teach you what I know about different cultures."

"Dr. Christina Lantis."

"I have a love for languages both written and spoken. I would be honored to pass that knowledge onto you." Christina moved back into the crowd standing next to her brother listening to what the others were offering. A little over a year had passed and still the people of Atlantis amazed her with their vast talents.

"Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne."

"I'm good with my hands so I guess I could teach you how to build things if you want. I'd also like to teach you how to paint. There's nothing like capturing a moment in time on a blank canvas using your minds eye to fill it in with colors."

"Dr. Rodney McKay."

"Let's see there's so many choices, there's superstring theory and the grand unification theory oh and laws of universal gravitation, Newton's principals, general relativity, chaos theory we can't forget Einstein's field equations, Schrödinger's equations, M-theory and well there are so many other wonders of science out there. I would make sure your minds are stretched to their boundaries so you don't become idiots like so many other people around here. So I will teach you music: the beauty of it, the mathematical applications of set theory, abstract algebra and number theory. I'll teach you how one note blends with another. And I promise never to tell you, you are no good at it even if you are. Everyone should have the right to make up their own minds about what is right for them. Okay, so music it is. I'll teach you that."

John and Elizabeth looked on in amazement as Rodney chose music over science. John had no choice now, he really needed to figure out how to smuggle a baby grand piano on the Daedalus.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Edward Moore."

"I'll teach you how brave your father is and what kind of a man he really is beyond all the funny stuff he likes to show. I'll teach you about how open minded your mother is, how caring she is about everyone and everything."

"Halling Murthan."

Halling stepped forward greeting each child in the Athosian custom. "I am Halling of Athos, I will show you how to become a great trader amongst your people."

"Jinto Murthan."

"I am Jinto I am a good trapper like my father. I will show you how to trap." Jinto started walking away but remembered one more thing. "Oh and I want to teach you football too."

Elizabeth and John smiled at the boy's honesty and sincerity.

"Julia Parsons. Julia is Mr. Sheppard's betrothed…let me rephrase…fiancé, she too is a Godparent but due to circumstances she cannot be here today. Evelyn Weir has graciously offered to step in, in Julia's absence. Evelyn."

"Julia will teach you to be strong against all odds and to seek what it is that makes you happy."

"David Sheppard."

"Hi again kids it's your Uncle David I'm a businessman. A ruthless businessman your daddy would say. I buy and sell companies to make a profit not caring what happens to the employees who worked there." David looked at John then at Elizabeth and smiled. "But you know what kids I don't do that anymore. Oh I still buy and sell companies but now I care what happens to the workers. Your Aunt Julia has tried to tell me for years I was a cold hearted bas…"

John quickly cleared his throat essentially interrupting his brother's speech. Dave got the message loud and clear.

"Sorry…anyway your Aunt Julia said I was cold hearted, stubborn like my father and that I would end up like him, angry and without a family. But I don't want to be like that anymore. I found a new family. So what I'm trying to say, is that I will teach you the business world, how to buy and sell while still looking out for the little guy."

"Really?" John whispered.

"Yes."

"Can we talk later about this new Dave?"

"You know where I'm staying." David moved off to his brother's side so Teyla could call out the next name.

"Dr. Barbara Simpson."

"I will teach you everything there is to know about engineering."

"Nurse Mary Witherspoon."

"I've taken care of some tough patients in my years of being a nurse so I pledge to show you how to take care of yourselves should you ever get hurt."

"Dr. Radek Zelenka."

"Ahoj drobotina, I am your Uncle Radek since Uncle Rodney is not going to teach you about the sciences I will. I know more than him anyways. Won't get upset." Radek took a look over his shoulder to see Rodney's reaction. "I am good teacher, you'll see."

"Kurgeezha you have heard the proclamations. Use your wisdom to guide us all with helping hands, understanding hearts and comforting words so that these two nurslings in our presence can grow to spread your teachings to others." Teyla picked up a small jar from the desk rubbing her index finger in the solid contents inside before touching her finger to the forehead of each baby leaving behind a small imprint in yellow of her finger. "That concludes…"

"Teyla would it be okay if I said something?" John asked.

"If 'We' said something." Elizabeth corrected.

"By all means."

John nodded for Elizabeth to go first. "I pledge to love you always and teach you what I know. And as your mother I will be fair, honest and truthful with you always."

"I pledge my love to you until the day I no longer breathe. I pledge to keep you safe from all harm. I will teach you how to fly if your mother says I can. I will be fair, honest and truthful with you always too. Oh…and no dating until you're thirty—either of you."

Smiles and laughter filled the room. When they died down some Teyla continued. "That concludes the votum ceremony. There is a reception set up across the hall. I believe it is time for Katie and Harry to be fed. We have been asked to go ahead and start the reception. Please follow me."

Ahoj drobotina = Hello little ones. in Czech

TBC 58/60


	59. Chapter 59

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

As their guests shifted from their living space to David's quarters across the hall Elizabeth ducked into the nursery to feed the twins. Evelyn stayed behind to offer a second pair of hands if needed insisting that John go with their guests.

Their small village was enjoying more of Rose's culinary expertise as they nibbled on a variety of hors d'oeuvres. General Brankovik still had a couple bottles of the bubbly left over that he brought to the party as well. Guests mingled talking between themselves about this or that. John noticed Rodney and Ronon hanging out by the buffet table a considerable amount of the time. He scanned the room of people he and Elizabeth entrusted with the children's lives. There was no finer group of people anywhere in the universe he thought.

"Hey McKay who won the baby pool, you never did let me know."

"Oh." He started to say but had to finish swallowing his food before he could continue. "It was a tie between Nurse Colleen and Dr. Chandler your golf buddy. They had the right date and sex. And they tied when it came down to time and weight. They split the winnings yesterday."

"Good to know."

Sheppard meandered through the crowd saying his personal thanks when he spied Col. Caldwell standing off alone staring out the window. "Colonel I just wanted to give you my personal thanks. This really means a lot to Elizabeth and me."

"You're welcome Colonel." Caldwell continued to look out the window not making eye contact. He knew it was rude but he couldn't face Colonel Sheppard right now. For the first time in his life he could remember he had lacked the right thing to do or say.

John picked up on his unease. "I'm sure by now you're aware of my relationship with my father. Or lack of one I should say. He and I never agreed on anything it seemed or maybe I was just too rebellious. I don't really know. And as for my military career, well it's been an open book for the last nine years. All the wrongs I did when I thought I was being right."

"Colonel they were not wrongs. You just went about doing the right thing the wrong way."

"Maybe. I know we've had our differences in the past. I've never said this but I think if I would have had a father like you growing up I wouldn't have become such a screw up. Don't get me wrong, I did love my father. Just not like a son should I guess. I don't want to make the same mistakes my father did." John had turned to face the window too, both men staring out over the glistening city in the mid-day sun. "Knowing that you'll be there for my kids when I do screw up means a lot to me. Maybe with you around my kids won't hate me or stay away like I did. I'm honored that you chose to take on this roll as surrogate grandfather for my kids. I need…they need someone who's strong, righteous, honorable, ethical, principled and understanding."

"I'm not all…"

"You're all those things and more Sir. You are the only person I know who fits that criteria, you have a lot to offer me…them. I just wanted you to know that." John had to clear his throat. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll see what's keeping Elizabeth and Evelyn."

Before Col. Caldwell could form a response Sheppard was already out the door. That was the third time Caldwell had heard the Colonel refer to himself and then correct himself to refer to others. Maybe they weren't the wrong words after all. Just maybe that was Sheppard's way of telling him he was needed and respected. The two military men had had their fair share of conflicts in the beginning. However, over the last several years they had talked more. They were equals. Caldwell offered his years of experience and Sheppard accepted those offerings he viewed as having great potential. Old dogs can learn new tricks but that didn't mean John would change his style of command or how he operated the military contingent on Atlantis.

Carson saw the pilot leave in a hurry. He hurried over to where Caldwell remained standing. The Colonel had a distant lost look about him. The day was going well and he hoped the two men hadn't exchanged words to the contrary.

"Colonel was there a problem? Colonel Sheppard left in quite the hurry."

"No doctor. Colonel Sheppard just went to see what's keeping Dr. Weir and Mrs. Weir."

"Oh…very well then." Carson couldn't shake the notion something happened between the two men.

John didn't bother with checking on Elizabeth or the babies he went to his room instead to think. He felt so exposed. Did the responsibility of having kids strip away his mask, his carefully constructed façade? Where had all his defenses gone? After Mitch and Dex died he kept everyone at arms length. Even his first wife, Nancy, was not allowed in. When had that all changed? When had he let McKay in so close? Or Teyla and Ronon for that matter. McKay was not the type he normally hung around with. More the type he protected in school from the bullies. Had he let them in or had they managed to whittle away at him piece by piece.

"John you okay?" Elizabeth asked entering the bedroom. Her husband sat on the bed with his head down staring at his feet. Shoulders slumped as if it took too much effort to sit up straight. The twins were sleeping now with full tummy's she had just popped into the bedroom to pick up the child monitor they kept beside the bed before attending the small reception across the hall.

"Yeah. Fine." Wiping away the wetness that formed at his eyes. "You? The kids?" He asked with a strangled voice.

"We're fine John but you're obviously not. What happened?"

"It was nothing. Everything will be fine." And to prove his point he stood and kissed his wife lovingly.

"I trust that they will but you need to tell me. We have no secrets between us remember."

John chewed on his lip. "What if I screw up?" He held his wife close feeling her strength soak into him. "I screwed up with my Dad. And now it's too late to make amends. And my relationship with Dave hasn't been all that great either. My first marriage with Nancy didn't last long. I closed her off. I couldn't give her what she needed from me. I couldn't save Mitch or Dex now they're gone. So is Holland. Both times I was being the 'hot shot pilot' everyone said I was and I couldn't save them. I wasn't there for Ford. Don't you see there's a pattern—I ruin all things good…I…I…" The epiphany stunned John.

Elizabeth took John's head in her palms so their eyes met. "You won't screw up. The mere fact that you think you might means you won't."

"Has Carl and Kate been talking to you? That sounded like something they would say."

"I know this is scary. It is for me too. John, you're a good father. I saw that from the moment you held Katie for the first time. You're not going to screw up, our children are going to have extraordinary lives living here on Atlantis. Katie and Harry adore you John and so do I."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth backed away to pick up the child monitor. "Come on, let's get back to our guests."

"I'll be there in a minute. I need to see them Elizabeth."

"Don't be too long. I love you John Sheppard."

"I love you Elizabeth Sheppard." John walked Elizabeth to the door kissing her one more time before he went to look in on his sleeping kids.

"Elizabeth is everything all right lass? The wee ones? John?" Carson asked right away upon seeing her enter without the Colonel.

"Carson you worry too much. We are all fine. John will be along shortly. He just wanted to check on the twins himself. I think you call that overprotective parenting."

"Aye I do."

Just as John did an hour ago Elizabeth made her way around the room thanking everyone for their support and the rolls they would play in the lives of her children. "Thank you Steven."

"It was my pleasure Doctor."

"Um…Elizabeth, your mom sent me over here. Has anyone ever tried to say no to her? She can be pretty pushy. Asked if I was eating for two?" Rodney handed her a plate filled with small appetizers.

"Thank you. I don't know of anyone who could say no to my mother." Teyla wondered over to join the threesome and soon others migrated towards the new mother as well. The child monitor she held crackled in her hand.

"…_y cadets, it's your daddy. Thought I'd make sure you guys are okay. Your mommy says that I'm a good father. I wish I could really believe that. I screwed up with my dad. Your grandpa and I didn't get along so well. He said some things, I said some things…and well it's too late now to say I'm sorry. _

_I know there will be times when you disagree with me. And there will be times where I will not agree with you. But promise me we'll talk them out first." _There was a rustle type noise coming through the monitor which could have been John tucking a blanket around one or both of his children. "_Anyway I should let you sleep and join mommy across the hall where you have a whole lot of people that care about you. When I do screw up, and I will, I want you to go ask your Grandpa Steven for help. Take his advice cause he's a really smart man, he'll know how to help like he helped me. See I made some rookie mistakes and your Grandpa Steven helped me. That's why I know he'll help you if you ask. _

_I'll tell you a secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. That's why they call them secrets. Your Grandpa Steven is the only person that your daddy really respects and listens too…besides your mommy of course. Sometimes I think what I'm doing is way over my head, but after I talk to your Grandpa Steven it's not so scary anymore. I don't have all the answers. This is all new to me. So we'll have to learn together. _

_Your mom though has a better handle on things. She had a dad who loved her and supported her in what she wanted to do with her life. Uncle Rodney knows a lot too, he's a Nobel Prize winner which is a big deal. But the kind of stuff that might come along between a father and son or a father and daughter you better ask Grandpa Steven first. Your Aunt Teyla and Uncle Ronon know lots of things too, but I'd prefer you ask your Grandpa Steven first, that way it won't hurt your daddy so much. I love you sweetheart. I love you son."_

Elizabeth was in tears at the tender moment shared between father and child. It had been wrong to listen but she couldn't make her hands turn the monitor off. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. She suddenly realized it was not just her who had heard his confession but the whole room full of friends and family. Col. Caldwell had turned back to stare out the window shortly after John mentioned asking 'Grandpa Steven' for advice. Gathering her strength she said. "John must never…"

"We know Elizabeth. No one here will mention it. Is that not right Rodney?" Teyla spoke reassuringly placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. The others around the room murmured in agreement as well.

"Why do you always assume I will…oh alright…geez…it's forgotten already. You know I really hate it when you take away all my good blackmail material. That stuff he said was priceless at least a good year or two's worth. The stuff I could have gotten Sheppard to do for me…"

"What do you need me to do Rodney?" John asked entering the room only hearing the last part of Rodney's sentence.

"Oh…Ah…We were just talking about who should make a toast I was just saying that I thought it should be you who proposes a toast. You know to commemorate today. I'm not all that good at saying the right things…so I've been told." Saying that last bit a little softer so only Teyla could hear it through his scowl.

"Well I hadn't really thought about that…but okay. Does everyone have a glass?" As John asked Ronon slid a glass of champagne into his hands. The room quieted down after the ruffle to find or refill their glass. John looked out over the faces smiling back at him. His family had grown in leaps and bounds since that first day back in Antarctica. Elizabeth stood next to him. He raised his glass and the others followed his lead.

"To…New Beginnings."

TBC 59/60


	60. Chapter 60 Epilogue

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I am NOT in the medical, military, mathematics or science professions so what you read is just 'winging it'. Hope it all sounds plausible. Also in my stories there will always be Dr. Weir and Dr. Beckett.

This is the fifth and final story completing the story arc I've written dealing with Colonel Sheppard's disability. Preceding order: Three for the Price of Two, Conquering Adversities, Unexpected Surprises, Life Altering and now New Beginnings.

The story was beta read and any remaining errors are my own. Enjoy.

New Beginnings

Author: kwillads

Epilogue

"You have a full day of class today, right?" John asked while leaning over the sink in his bathroom brushing his teeth. His wife was in the shower behind him.

"Yes." She called loudly over the running water.

"Okay, I'll get the twins ready I have several mission requests to process so it'll be quiet in my office. Meet you for lunch in the mess hall at noon."

"Okay."

John finished his morning grooming ritual then went to the nursery to feed and dress his two kids. When he walked in Harry was already awake batting at his solar system mobile that Radek made which hung over his crib. Checking on Katie she was still sleeping. John prepared two bottles because he knew his daughter would wake soon enough. Scooping up Harry he began feeding him. Once he was done with breakfast John burped him, changed his wet diaper and dressed him. By the time he completed all that his daughter was finally awoke. Following the same process he scooped up his daughter, fed her, burped her, changed her wet and smelly diaper before dressing her.

Both kids lay in their cribs looking around as they watched their daddy pack up the diaper bag with all the necessities. _Diapers, change of clothes, bottles… I should have one of everything in my office. It would make this so much easier…formula, oh and can't forget their favorite toys._ He crammed whatever else he could into the bag that he thought he might need for the day. Stowing the overly stuffed diaper bag under the two seater stroller he gently buckled his daughter into one of the seats before buckling his son into the other.

John couldn't believe how fast his kids were growing. Seemed like just yesterday they were born and here they were already two months old.

Elizabeth had taken six weeks leave from teaching to be a stay at home mom so to speak. John divided his time between office and their suite in order to help out. General Brankovik had been most supportive—as long as the work got done. John saw to that. At night, John took care of all the feedings to allow his wife to get some much needed rest.

Pushing the stroller into the living space John met up with his wife coming out of the bedroom. Being new parents, living in the Ancient city and having a boss who didn't mind him taking his kids to work with him was too good to be true.

"All set." John announced. The four of them journeyed to the mess hall. It was time for mommy and daddy to eat before starting their busy work filled day.

After breakfast Elizabeth headed off to class while John and the twins headed to his office to work. John loved the days that his wife had to teach all day. It meant that he got to spend his working days with his kids. John equipped his office with two cribs for when it was nap time along with a playpen. A microwave sat on a table in the corner along with a carafe of water he brought from the mess hall on days like today.

Katie and Harry played in the playpen as any two month olds do while he worked processing his mission requests, updating the schedule and escort rosters. When either of them got fussy he was right there to take charge: changing diapers, feeding or just holding them when it was needed. Having his kids in his office didn't detract from his duty one bit. Anyone who stopped by talked quietly if the twins were sleeping. Played or held them if they were awake while base business was discussed around them. A couple of times in the past month he was caught by his friends and men holding one twin in his arm while he typed away with his free hand. He was getting pretty good at the one-handed typing thing. Not as good as Rodney though.

"_Colonel Sheppard the Daedalus has just arrived and landed on the east pier."_ Announced Mary in his earpiece.

"Understood." He clicked off his connection with Mary opening a radio connection with his second-in-command. "Lorne the Daedalus is here. Call out the troops. Yes, I'm going out there too. I think the kids need to see their grandpa." John was busy shutting down his laptop while he talked. Maneuvering around his desk he gathered his children. "Hey Cadets looks like Grandpa Steven is a day or two early. What'ya say we go see him. Would you like that?"

His two kids were all bright eyed and smiles cooing back at him as if they understood his every word. He loaded them back into the stroller, stuffing the diaper bag underneath making his way to the east pier.

"Colonel I see you brought additional help."

"Yes Sir. Dr. Weir is teaching all day so Cadet Katie and Cadet Harry are spending the day working in my office."

"And just how are my God Children doing Colonel?" Caldwell asked already unbuckling and picking Katie up from the stroller.

"Fine Sir." John bent down to pick up Harry as the two officers made idle conversation. "Dr. Beckett says they are right on target for weight and height. Oh…and healthy as a horse."

Col. Caldwell gave a half-hearted chuckle at the Scottish Doctor's choice of phrases.

Lieutenant Colonel Lorne already had a crew off loading supplies when he and the twins arrived on the east pier. The new military forces reporting to Atlantis gathered off to one side of the pier waiting for further instructions. Colonel Sheppard noticed that they were being escorted into the city along with the few science and medical members joining the expedition. A practice he set in motion years ago when he hadn't known what his fate on Atlantis would be.

"Excuse me Sirs, but we seem to be missing a Lt. Steinway." Lorne reported to his CO.

"What do you mean by 'missing' Colonel?" Asked Caldwell.

"He hasn't been checked off the incoming roster Sir. Everyone else is accounted for."

"Maybe he overslept and is still on board the Daedalus." Colonel Sheppard offered with a knowing grin that his superior officer and XO failed to see. "I'll bet he'll show up soon."

"I'll have his quarters checked. If he's not there we'll start a search. Everyone was accounted for when we left Earth. Do we have a description of the Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir. As memory serves I recall reading from his personnel file he is 5 feet 10 ½ inches, black, kinda round in the middle, strong build. Not hard to miss for a Marine TBS Specialist. We'll keep an eye out for him out here." Colonel Sheppard replied.

"Very well Colonels if you'll excuse me I'd better get to the bridge." Caldwell gave Katie a kiss on her cheek before setting her back down in the stroller.

"Yes Sir." Sheppard and Lorne said in unison.

As soon as Caldwell was out of earshot he put Harry back into the stroller along with his sister before turning to Evan. "Evan I totally forgot to tell you earlier. Lt. Steinway is not a Lieutenant."

"He's not?"

"No, he's a baby."

"A baby Sir?" Evan's voice raised a bit thinking that his CO had smuggled a baby kitten or puppy to Atlantis for the twins. All kids needed some kind of a pet growing up. He himself had a Golden Retriever growing up.

"A baby grand piano to be exact. I had Novak and Hermiod falsify the ships roster in order to smuggle the piano on board. The crate was so big that it would have drawn attention from Caldwell, so we had to create a false identity and credentials in order for the crate to pass security. Lt. Steinway is a Marine instructor brought in for the live fire exercise with artillery. Part of the TBS training. Lt. Steinway had to bring his own specialized equipment: artillery, pop-up targets that sort of thing. It was all I could think of, of how to get the piano here. I had a few friends at the SGC doctor the crate. We need to keep Caldwell out of the loop. You know how he doesn't like transporting non-essential supplies."

"Understand Sir. Oh look over there, there went Lt. Steinway." Lorne pointed to the east pier doorway that was just closing after someone from the dock had entered.

Colonel Sheppard put a grin on his face. "Evan I need a favor, or rather Lt. Steinway needs a favor. He needs you to take charge of his equipment and handle it with kid gloves."

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, now for Col. Caldwell." John inhaled deeply letting it out slowly to calm his nervousness before tapping his comm link. "Sheppard to Caldwell."

"_Go ahead Colonel."_

"Sir just wanted to report we located Lt. Steinway."

"_Thank you Colonel. I was just about to start a search since he didn't respond from the ship wide hale."_

"Yes Sir. See you at the briefing. I need to put Katie and Harry down for their naps. Colonel Lorne will finish up here."

"_Understood." _

oOo

"Rodney I need to see you on Level 8, North Tower right away."

"_Sheppard I can't right now. Zelenka disappeared on me and so has Simpson. The General wants me to get the Re'sal device packed up for Area 51 and Caldwell wants me to track down one of your grunts Lt. Steinway. Since when did I become the only one on this base who knows how to locate people? He's one of yours, surely you know where he is. I don't have time…"_

"Lt. Steinway is with me right now on Level 8. It's an emergency McKay or I wouldn't ask. Just get over here and don't say a word to anyone else. It's kind of embarrassing if you know what I mean."

Between John, Ronon, Evan, Pete Buckland and Edward Moore they got Lt. Steinway and his artillery gear set up on Level 8 in the North Tower. It took John three days to find the perfect room. Another day passed as he figured out how he was going to get Lt. Steinway into the room, short of using the Daedalus' beaming technology. The room John found had a wall of glass so they took out two panels, while Jumper One hovered under Sheppard's steady mental control. Ronon, Evan, Pete and Ed carried Steinway from the back of the jumper into the room.

When John arrived after putting Jumper One back in her berth in the jumper bay, Evan was already assembling the legs. The Lieutenant had been uncrated successfully. Pete and Ed were working on the bench. By that evening Lt. Steinway sat in all his polished ebony glory.

The following day John invited a few people up to the North Tower for the grand unveiling. Team Lorne minus one astrophysicist, Radek, Miko and Barbara Simpson from Rodney's department, Carson, Carl, Christina and of course Sgts. Moore and Buckland since they helped with the heavy lifting and assembling. General Brankovik, Elizabeth, the twins and himself rounded out the honored guest list. Now John just had to get Rodney up here.

"_Embarrassing? What do you mean by embarrassing? Oh…never mind. You can tell me when I get there. McKay out."_

"He's on his way." John stated to the gathered crowd. John went into the hallway to wait for Rodney. He didn't tell him which room to go to. John heard Rodney before he ever saw him. He was still complaining about all the work he had to get done yet mumbling that here he was on Level 8 helping Sheppard out of another embarrassing moment.

"This better be a damn good emergency Sheppard. What has your grunt done this time? And why is Caldwell on his case? What did he do to piss off Caldwell?"

"I'll take care of Caldwell. I need you to take care of Lt. Steinway. He's in there." John pointed to the closed door he was standing in front of.

Rodney moved ahead swiping his hand over the door control expecting it not to open. He assumed that the Lieutenant was trapped in the room and couldn't get out. When the door opened Rodney was shocked to see the room filled with people. He'd only expected to find the stupid Lieutenant and Sheppard on this level. Rodney took in the many faces. "What are you guys doing in here?" Before anyone could form a response he saw Zelenka. "So this is where you sneaked off to. We have work to do. The General is expecting…"

"The General is right here Doctor and you may disregard my last request."

"Wha…disregard? Radek? What is going on here? Sheppard!" Rodney's head swiveled back and forth, he was so confused.

John walked up beside him placing a calming hand on McKay's shoulder. "Sorry Buddy. I needed for you to be preoccupied for a while. I needed time to set this up for you."

"Set what up?"

"This." John pointed to the left corner of the room. Everyone that was standing in front of John and Rodney parted to allow an unobstructed view of Lt. Steinway. "Since you decided to teach my kids about music instead of science I knew I had to find a way to bring one of these to Atlantis. So with a little help from Hermiod and Lt. Novak and a few others at the SGC I would like to introduce you to Lt. Steinway."

"This is for me?" Rodney was awe struck. Didn't know what to say for a change finding himself speechless. The baby grand piano was pristine. Rodney walked towards the piano his eyes wide soaking in the grandeur of what was before him. He allowed his hand to caress the wood. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes McKay it's a piano." John answered snarkily.

"No…I mean this is solid Sitka spruce with a minimum of eight annual growth rings per inch. Vertical solid maple bridge, nickel-plated blued steel tuning pins to resist rust, which is good because of the salt air we get off the Atlantean ocean. Bass strings wound with solid copper and roslau treble stringwire, brass casters and foot pedals. And oh…"

John interrupted McKay's technical inspection of the musical instrument. John knew it was the top of the line when it came to baby grands. He'd spent two days researching before he e-mailed Jeanie Miller for help. With McKay's sister's advice he contacted the world renowned Steinway & Son's Piano Company. This little 5 foot 10 ½ inch piece of concert quality musical art had cost him over forty thousand dollars along with several I.O.U.'s back on Earth at the SGC and of course on the Daedalus. He was glad that Rodney had picked up on the quality the piano was made from but he still wanted to hear how it sounded when a professional played. All he could play was chopsticks and not well at that. "Play something Rodney."

McKay's head shot up so fast John was sure it caused whiplash. "No I couldn't."

"Rodney you promised to teach my kids music. Katie and Harry are waiting." John pointed to Elizabeth who was holding a fussing Harry while Ronon was bouncing Katie. "Please."

Tentatively and anxiously Rodney sat down on the ebony bench. He willed his mind to not notice the people standing around him. He wiped his hands on his pants to dry them off. Nervous since it had been close to thirty years since he last touched a piano. No time like the present he rested his hands on the white and black keys hammering out a soft melody rendition that had all the Earth people present in the room smiling.

When he finished Katie and Harry started to fuss more. Elizabeth thought it was because it was past nap time, but when Rodney started playing his second selection both children settled down content to listen to the beautiful notes their Uncle Rodney was producing. When he finished both Katie and Harry were sound asleep.

"Rodney that was beautiful. Does the music have a name?" Teyla asked.

"They were both children's songs. 'Brahms Lullaby' and the first one was called 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'."

"Do you know more?" She asked again of her friend.

"Yes Rodney, play us something you wrote." Radek chimed in. The others in the room were shocked to find out that he played the piano, now they were shocked again to learn that he had actually composed.

Rodney began playing.

oOo

"Daddy I'm all packed. Can we go now?" Katie asked.

"In a few more minutes, your mother is still packing. Now what have you packed?" John inquired since his wife assigned him the duty to pack the twins vacation bags. Katie sat her bag down on her bed and opened it for inspection. John started poking around inside. "I see you packed Meer'na's doll she made you, Peter the green rabbit, Tommy the orange cat and Ronon's carved horse Ronni. What I don't see are your clothes, socks, pajama's and shoes."

"They wouldn't fit. I tried Daddy, really."

"I know you did sweetheart. How about I give you some help." Katie nodded with an appreciative smile. "How are you doing son? All packed?" John started to pull Katie's things from the closet and dresser that she would need while he waited on his son to answer.

Elizabeth finished her and John's packing and poked her head in her children's room checking on her husband's progress. She arrived just in time for John to inspect her daughter's suitcase. Smiling as John noted the contents and offered to help. John was an excellent father. When the kids were infants it was John who got up to feed them during the night after Elizabeth was through breastfeeding. He explained his military training had prepared him for just these types of circumstances.

John had taken an active part in the rearing of his children from the moment they were born. He took them to work with him, to meetings, to briefings or wherever his job took him on base that was also safe for his children. He was always patient when it came to answering their questions. John also allowed them to help with his duties when they got old enough.

In fact she had caught him in his office one day, both kids on his lap. They were going through e-mails deciding which to answer, which to save for later, which to pass off to someone else and which ones to delete. Elizabeth stood in the doorway in time to hear…

"_Okay this one is from Dr. Deerman. Subject says: M7C-927 Mineral Study. What should we do with this one? Open it, save it, pass it on to Uncle Evan or delete it?"_

_John looked at both his kids as they pondered the question given to them. For being three and a half they were pretty smart in his estimation. Katie spoke up first. "Save it for later. We have lots to look at."_

"_Do you agree Harry?" Harry just nodded. "Okay then we'll save it to open up later. Next one is from Dr. Murray. Her subject says: Escort Request – Sub-level 5, Section 25, NW pier. What should we do with this one?"_

"_Send to Uncle Evan, dad." Harry stated. John looked at his daughter who was shaking her head 'yes' in agreement._

"_Okay then Uncle Evan it is. This one is from General Brankovik. His subject just says: Meeting."_

"_Open." The twins said in unison._

_After John opened, read, updated his calendar with the meeting details and filed the General's e-mail he moved on to the next one on the list. Ok here we have one from Dr. Kavanagh. Subject says…"_

_Before John got any further Harry spoke up. "Delete it Dad. He probably wants to complain again." John was shocked at his son's insight but the three of them had been spending a lot of time with Uncle Rodney and Uncle Radek in the lab. On several of their working-visiting trips Kavanagh had showed up to complain to McKay about this thing or that. John had no idea his kids were sponges, picking up everything that went on around them. He would have to be more careful from here on out._

"_What do you think we should do Katie?" John asked trying to hide his smirk before making his final decision._

"_Delete." Her giggly voice added._

"_It's unanimous! We'll delete it."_

Coming back to the present Elizabeth heard her son's answer.

"I got two pants, two shorts, five shirts, five socks, underwear, my good shoes, pajama's and my blue blanket." Harry rattled off with all the confidence of a five year old.

"Good son, that's really good. Just to be clear…was that five socks or five pairs of socks equaling ten socks?"

"Oh Dad…" Harry sing-songed to his father. John couldn't believe that his son was already forming an attitude at such a young age.

The Sheppard's had a two week stay on Earth since David finally got around to asking Julia to marry him. John was asked to be Best Man. How could he refuse? June in Highland Springs, VA just outside of Richmond was the perfect time of year for an outdoor wedding. The family stayed in his father's house which was actually his brother's house now. David even invited Evelyn Weir to come stay with them in the huge white house giving Elizabeth time with her mother and the kid's time with their only living grandparent.

The wedding was held in the garden. The backdrop was rolling green hills, white fences and spotted with beautiful horses grazing. Katie was the flower girl tossing her petals high over her head as she watched them float down in front of her before taking another step to repeat the process. Harry was content to stand by his dad holding the rings. For his age he knew he had the more important job.

Two weeks went by fast with the wedding and John allowing the kids to go horseback riding. They were leaving with twice as much luggage as they'd come with. Between Uncle David, Aunt Julia and Grandma Evelyn the twins were making out like bandits. Two days in a row the three women went shopping. New clothes, books, toys…you name it they had it. So did Elizabeth. She bought herself several new outfits for teaching along with a few surprises she bought her husband.

Stepping into their suite back on Atlantis John had one more surprise for his family. "Kids I have a surprise for you."

"John what have you done now?"

"Nothing bad Elizabeth. The kids are getting older now so I thought it was time they each had their own room."

The twins squealed with joy dropping their bags where they stood before running towards their room. While they were on Earth attending the wedding John had the nursery remodeled, dividing it equally and fairly down the center to make each of his kids their own room. When the door from the living space opened what would have been the large room they shared for the past five years was now a hallway leading to the bathroom. On the left was a wall with two doors in it. Both kids opened the first door to look inside before going to the second door. The rooms were exactly the same. Bed, nightstand, dresser, wardrobe, desk and chair. None of their personal things were in either room.

John could see the confusion on their little faces. "The rooms are the same. You have to decide who gets which one. Then I'll help you move your things into your room. I didn't want to decide for you. So you two think about that while Mommy and I put our things in our room. Okay?"

"Yes Dad." "Okay." Harry and Katie responded. John turned and escorted Elizabeth out of the kid's room. He wasn't kidding about having to put their things away. He picked up three bags from the living space floor while his wife took a fourth.

"John that was nice of you. I had been thinking the same thing and dreaded the thought of having to relocate to larger quarters."

"I know. They're growing up too fast Elizabeth."

oOo

Katherine and Patrick ran into the living space giggling. "I won!" Shouted Patrick.

"Only because you stood at the front of the transporter. Next time I get to stand there." His sister informed him.

Elizabeth walked in a moment later missing out on their conversation. John was sitting on the couch working on his laptop when his two giggling children entered. "How was school today?" He asked after they were through with their own personal discussion setting his laptop down on the coffee table so he could give them his full attention.

Both kids ran around the living space furniture to be the first to jump on their father's lap. Katie won that time. Both seven year olds began talking at the same time about their day. John listened intently to what each one said simultaneously. Elizabeth stood by the dining table in awe. How could John make heads or tails out of what they were telling him.

Katherine explained about her music lesson with Uncle Rodney before moving on to her science lesson with Uncle Radek. Patrick told him of his art lesson with Uncle Evan out on the balcony then he continued to tell his father about his cultural lesson with Miko. Then Katherine began to tell about her tumbling. Together along with the other children that had been born on Atlantis, Aunt Christina gave them all a language lesson in the afternoon.

Six years ago Atlantis' infant population took a surprising climb after John and Elizabeth married and had kids. Once others in the expedition saw how they handled it, how they managed work and family together, more and more expedition members married and began having kids. Atlantis was safe with the shield and with fully charged ZPM's to power it. Teyla was the first to get married. Kanaan, a fellow Athosian she had been seeing finally proposed after nearly two years of courtship. Ronon suspected but no one else ever knew for sure until she came to them after he proposed. They had a son who they named Torren. He was two years younger than Katie and Patrick. Teyla was due any time in the next month with their second child.

Nurse Nellie McGuire married Lt. Connifer and had twin boys; Matthew and Scott. Jinto and his 'special one' Karta, had a boy which they named after her father and Jinto insisted he also be named after Colonel Sheppard so Arundel John he became. Ronon had settled down as well marrying one of Carson's new doctors, Jennifer Keller. They had a daughter that was seven months younger than Torren. Jennifer loved Ronon with all her heart. She insisted that they name their daughter Melena. That was the first time ever that John witnessed his Satedan friend actually cry. Although to this day Ronon denies it ever happened.

Airman Stockard who over the years requested more KP duty than any other Marine on base married Nichelle, one of the cooks and nine months later had a baby girl they named Iris. Sergeant Chu who took care of the armory found true love in the clouds, Meteorologist Llka Sheng. Their baby girl, Zaria, was a premature birth. Llka went into early labor when there was an attempted take over of the base. She feared for her husband's safety and life which caused the early birth.

Gate Team Five had brought back a group of what they thought were refugees from a planet culled by the wraith. Little did the refugees know of Atlantis's security measures. Everyone made it out of that skirmish fine including the hostile refugees. Two weeks later a Re'sal shield device was set up on their planet. They were desperate, yet their religious custom didn't allow them to ask for help. McKay found it odd that their religion allowed for an assault.

Thus, with all the kids the North Tower was now becoming 'education central'. All classes were taught there: language, all number of sciences, music, art, math, history, dance and cultural studies. Ronon and Teyla even set up a room with gym mats, a balance beam and balls so the kids could play to keep in shape. The expedition members took turns teaching the kids their field of expertise from A to Z. Meer'na, the Athosian dressmaker came to Atlantis once a week to teach the kids to sew. She claimed it was never too early to learn a craft. Several other Athosian's whose talents were of tracking, hunting, farming or general craft trades offered their skills as well. Living in the Pegasus Galaxy meant you not only learned Earth values and customs but customs of the people around you, caring for you.

Katherine as she liked to be called now, except by her father, she still allowed him to call her Katie, could now play Brahms Lullaby from start to finish. Seems Katherine developed a photographic memory to go along with her higher than normal IQ for a child of seven and her strong ATA gene.

Patrick also had a higher IQ than a normal seven year old and a gift for math like his father. While his sister talked on and on about her studies Patrick studied his father's open laptop. Reading over the last several equations he found an error. Interrupting his sister, "Dad does Uncle Rodney have you doing his calculations again?"

"Yeah. I told him I could help him out. Why?"

"You answered that one wrong. The correct value for this section here for x is negative 1, not 1." Patrick pointed to the screen where he saw the error.

John slid Katie off his lap so he could reach the laptop to get a closer look. Studying the equation his son pointed out to him. It was wrong. "Thanks son, you saved your father from a tongue lashing from Rodney. Did you see any others that were wrong?"

"Nope. Just that one. But if you want I can check over your homework when you get all done."

John couldn't believe how much his son was like him. Thank God that he ended up with his mother's hair instead of his unruly top. "Don't you have your own homework to do?"

"Not tonight. Got it all done in class. Katie has some though." Katie gave her brother the evil eye look as she wrinkled up her nose to go along with her perfect pouting lips.

"Okay then, after dinner you can check over my answers before I send it back to Uncle Rodney."

As promised John let his son check over his homework before he brought out the gym mat. John had PT tonight. After the birth of his children Carl made him promise to start running ten miles with Ronon in the mornings and do his PT at minimum three times a week. John was never so thankful for making that promise. His body and mind felt better and his kids joined in when they were old enough.

With Katherine and Patrick doing PT with him it made it more fun than just a task that had to be done. The three of them would line up on the mat to do push-ups. When it came to sit-ups John always went first letting his kids do the counting to one hundred. When he was done Katie and Harry laid down toe-to-toe while John kept hold of their feet while they did as many as they could. Moving the mat into the doorway John set the bar across the door frame in preparation of his fifty pull-ups. While his kids rested on the bed he hammered out his pull-ups. Moving the bar down to where it was when he was paralyzed. It was the perfect height for his two seven year olds.

Sometimes his kids woke early and he took them on his morning runs with Ronon. It was never too early to start good habits.

oOo

"Welcome back Colonel…I mean General Caldwell." Colonel Sheppard taking a double take at the silver star on his CO's shoulder. "Congratulations Sir. A promotion well desired and long overdue I might add."

"Thank you Colonel. I have the new kitchen equipment you requested. I'm sure your men will know what to do with the supplies. Your men have always handled the off loading of the Daedalus well. If you have the time I'd like to speak with you and Gen. Brankovik about a matter."

"Of course."

Rose finally collected on her abundant amount of I.O.U.'s Colonel Sheppard owed her from over the years. Six months ago she decided to retire as head chef turning the reins over to Emily her executive chef. Rose wanted to stay on Atlantis but needed something to keep her busy part of the time. With the PX being a success she decided to open up a confectioners shop. Over the years the PX had grew by leaps and bounds. The Athosian's opened up a shop to market their crafts of fine tapestries, pottery, herbal teas, blankets and much more. On the last trade talks with Jibban it was negotiated to obtain the hides of the vacca's which the Athosian's tanned and turned into leather coats, pants, bags and the like. A leather store was added to the growing PX.

John had shipped in what Rose needed for her confectioners shop. She was naming it after her son: Danny Boy's Confections. As soon as the equipment was installed, power was supplied Rose could start work on making sweet treats for the base. Since Rose's announcement, Colonel Sheppard had padded their mess hall supplies so that enough sugar, flour and extracts were in reserve to keep Rose busy for months. Rose, Colonel Sheppard along with Katherine and Patrick when time allowed from their studies worked on the space getting it ready, doing most of the cleaning.

Entering the command deck Colonel Sheppard saw Rodney bent over one of the consoles. John was going to ignore him since Gen. Caldwell's request to speak with him and Brankovik seemed urgent but Rodney had other ideas.

"Sheppard!" Rodney yelled from over the console. "Your kids are doing it again."

"Doing what McKay?"

"They're fixing the problems we've experienced lately in the power distribution system since we opened up the western pier for family living quarters. And that's not all, they're rerouting water for better efficiency. The desalination tanks are now operating at 85 percent up from their normal 70 percent. They've written a new gate diagnostic program that is better than mine: faster and accurate down to the sub-harmonic level. They even initiated a new dialing protocol program. And in general those two are causing overall chaos to my carefully orchestrated system." McKay's face was red with frustration.

"Are they making things worse?" From McKay's tirade it didn't sound like it but better to ask then assume.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's my job to fix the …"

"Rodney, give it up." John interrupted with a smile. For a year now Patrick and Katherine have been helping out in the labs. "You, Radek, Simpson, and the rest of your staff have taught them how to do it so let them do it. Unless they are doing it wrong. Otherwise go back to your lab and work on something more important. I got a meeting with the General's here. We can talk over dinner." Giving Rodney the brush off, John had to jog to catch up with General Caldwell.

"Generals?" Rodney muttered but didn't receive a response.

"Ah…Colonel Cal…." The General stopped his salutation mid-sentence as his Second-in-Command was waving and pointed hysterically behind Caldwell's shoulder. "Excuse me…welcome Brigadier General Caldwell."

"Thank you General. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Yes by all means, please sit down. And may I offer my congratulations. What is so important on this trip General, the briefing is not for another two hours?"

"Nothing important General I just wanted to ask if you had room for one more. I'm considering retirement and I thought Atlantis would be the perfect place." General Caldwell announced.

"Retirement?" John questioned.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a couple of years now. I don't really have anyone back on Earth and besides the fishing is better here. So I thought if you had room…" He didn't want to add that he missed his God Children. Seeing them every two months or so he realized how much he was missing out on: all the firsts, all the new discoveries about their individual talents.

"By all means. We could use another seasoned officer around here." General Brankovik implied welcomingly.

Colonel Sheppard added his two cents worth to the conversation. "And since Patrick and Katie will be turning thirteen in a few months, your timing is perfect. They could use their Grandfather around more often. I'm told the teenage years are most difficult." John paused a minute taking in Caldwell's face. "Who'll take over command of the Daedalus?"

"If I have a say in the selection I'd like to see Lt. Col. Marks take command."

"Good choice." John agreed with Gen. Caldwell, Marks would make an excellent commander and just maybe he wouldn't have to go to such lengths to bring non-mission items into Atlantis anymore.

oOo

John held Elizabeth while she cried. When there was a pause in the continual sobs he lifted her chin to wipe away the tears that streaked her face. "Come now Lizbeth, we both knew this day would come."

"I know. I'm not ready."

"Who ever is?" John returned knowing he wasn't ready for this either.

Katherine and Patrick had been accepted for advance studies at Harvard University in Cambridge Massachusetts. Katherine was enrolled in advanced engineering and music. Her piano playing was something she liked to do. But it was Rodney who pushed her to study more—become the concert pianist that he would…could never be. Patrick enrolled in mathematics like his father and the ROTC program the school offered. Patrick had to cross-register at M.I.T. which suited him just fine.

The four of them were on Earth last week. Katie and Patrick had to be tested in order to pass all the basics and go right into advanced studies. At seventeen Katie and Patrick whizzed through all the testing that was thrown at them. It had been an exhausting few days for the twins. Their test scores were out of this world. The thought _if they only knew_ crossed John's mind while listening to the registrar. Another thought also crossed his mind. John remembered how his father had wanted him to attend Harvard but in spite John had choose Stanford. David had gone to Harvard and he turned out well. Now it was time for a new generation of Sheppard's to make their marks on the ivy league school and world.

While making arrangements for the fall enrollment at Harvard the Director of the Psychology department heard about the twin geniuses and asked permission to test their IQ's for a study he was conducting. John and Elizabeth already knew that their children were smart so left the decision up their kids.

When the twins were two and a half years old they began causing genetic chaos all over Atlantis with their ATA genes. Everyone's limits were tested on a daily basis while John and Elizabeth did their best to control their twins. Grandpa Steven did his best to help. The Earth phrase, 'terrible twos' held a whole new meaning to the scientific research base. By the time the twins turned five years old and were causing less chaos with their ATA genes Dr. Heightmeyer and Dr. Beckett administered an IQ test which revealed both children as 'gifted'. Katie's score was 131 and Patrick's was 133. Carson knew that John was intelligent and after reading Elizabeth's file he found that she too was gifted. At sixteen when the twins started to be 'show off's' or 'know-it-all's' regarding their intellect Uncle Rodney had them take another IQ test. This time Katie scored 184 while her brother came in one point lower. Still, both kids were in the highest genius level, breeching too close for comfort on John's IQ score of 190.

By the time they had arrived back in Atlantis after stopping to see Dave, Julia and their three kids: John Alan Sheppard II who was now ten, Michelle Katherine Sheppard who would turn eight in two months and Adam Patrick Sheppard who was five. The later two both named for Julia's mom and dad. That's when they found out what Katie's and Patrick's score was from the IQ test the Harvard Psychologist gave them. They were both at 197, thirteen points higher than a year ago and six points higher then their father's. John would keep this little bit of information to himself. No sense in getting Rodney, the self proclaimed genius all riled up.

John credited most of their children's success to the people who lived and worked on Atlantis. They are the tops in their fields. And to be tops you had to have brains no matter what Dr. McKay said on a daily basis. These people with whom he lived, worked and protected over the years gave of themselves teaching his children to be who they were today. It was because of his extended family that his kids would someday conquer all the unknowns this galaxy had to offer.

"Come on, dry those tears and let's go to the going away party. Dave and Julia promised to keep an eye on them. They're only nine hours away by car, two hours tops by plane if they need anything." John explained to his distraught wife.

Carl had him reading and discussing 'empty nest syndrome' lately during his weekly visits. Carl had asked that they talk once a week. John remembered the short talk in the middle of hallway while he helped Carl move to his new quarters.

It was just after his return from Sweden that John started up his weekly visits to Carl. Two months after that the Marines shifted their counseling needs and concerns from Lt. Col. Lorne and himself over to Carl. Guess seeing your boss go in on a weekly basis did wonders for Carl's reputation.

"They're only seventeen John. They're my children."

"They're my children too and I'm sixty-five. So let's go to the party."

Elizabeth wiped away the remaining few tears and nodded. Her babies were leaving her. By the time they reached the gate room the good-bye party was in full swing. Elizabeth stood on the mezzanine balcony just off the conference room watching Katherine and Patrick who were making their way around the room thanking everyone for their support and teachings.

Katherine was tall at 5' 11". Her long brown hair had gentle waves that swept down to the middle of her back. Both kids had hazel eyes like their father. Patrick stood 6' 3" tall two inches taller then his dad and just as lean and muscular. His hair was chocolate brown like his mothers and controllable like his Uncle David's.

John put his arm around his wife pulling her close. "I was going to wait and tell you this later after the kids left, but I think now is as good a time as any. I have forty-five years in of service with the Air Force. I've decided to retire. I'm too old to be doing this stuff. I did what I set out to do Elizabeth: correct my mistake. I woke the Wraith prematurely and I've atoned for that mistake. It's taken a few years but at least the Wraith are no longer a problem to the populated worlds of this galaxy.

The Pegasus Galaxy is safe. Effero is now mass producing shield devices. Since we helped them set up a second facility and because of all the volunteers from all the protected planets who insisted in helping with the assembling processes, we have everything covered so to speak. Earth has six new ships patrolling the Milky Way, as well as their own shield devices which you managed to negotiate for them. Our long range sensors show no hostile acts coming from the Wraith. It's like they might be going back into hibernation. General Brankovik and Lorne can worry about what to do with them."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped at the pronouncement. She didn't know what to think. Her children were leaving to start college. Her husband just declared he was retiring. Where did that leave her? "I thought nineteen years ago we promised not to keep secrets from one another."

"It wasn't a secret. I just hadn't made up my mind until now. I figure now is a good time to call it quits. Will you be okay with this?"

"As long as I have you and the children I'm okay. Do you want to move back to Earth?"

"No. Not unless you do." John searched for the answer on his wife's face and was richly rewarded with the answer he'd hoped for.

"I don't either."

"What will you do? Who'll take over for you?" Elizabeth queried.

"I'm pretty sure the General will agree with me that Lorne will make a good base commander. I've been grooming him eighteen years now. Even since the General made a comment back when I had that memory problem. Heck he does most of my job as it is anyway. Shelley's been on his case for a couple of years now. Actually since they were married and he was promoted to full Colonel. She's urged Evan to further his military career. This would be a great opportunity for them. And maybe a promotion too. As for me…well first I thought I would finish War and Peace. After that who knows. I can still train pilots on the puddle jumpers. My gene is still the strongest until our kids come back from college so I can activate tech. We still have a lot to discover about this place. You said so yourself it could take a lifetime and I'm willing to give it my lifetime to unlock all her secrets. I'll keep busy. I have you and the kids to take care of too."

Elizabeth gave John's statements some thought. From the sounds of it he'd been doing a lot more thinking about his retirement than he led her to believe. "Whatever makes you happy, John also makes me happy."

"Good. Hey…I just had a thought. We could go to S2R-773. I'm King there you know. Zam said he'd keep the place running. And besides, did I ever tell you about the bed? It's fit for a King…and his Queen."

The End.

60/60

**A/N:** My sincere appreciation to EVERYONE who read 'New Beginnings' and my other stories in this arc. Thank you for your support and comments along the way.


End file.
